2 Girls in Camelot
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: Best Friends Anya and Castiel stray off from their tour group and fall in a lake to find themselves back in the times of knights and magic thinking it's all part of their tour but not for long. ArthurxOC MerlinxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first Merlin story and I hope this first chapter works out well and that you all enjoy it. **

"And now we are reaching the dining hall where many of the people who lived in this castle ate" Our tour guide droned on.  
>"No way people ate in a dining hall" I whispered sarcastically to my best friend Anya and she giggled at that. Then the tour guide decided to go into an in depth description of some special events that went on here. No one in our group was paying attention. I decided to spend my time just looking out the window at the beautiful English grounds around us. As a way to spend our few free months before college Anya and I had decided to go on an adventure in England and as a gift for us her parents had signed us up on this boring tour of some random castle. I mean some of it had looked cool but I think the only reason I was bored was because of the tour guide. A couple minutes later our tour guide set us free to go take a break then the group would meet back up to look around some more. Anya and I stayed silent till we got out of earshot of everybody.<br>"Oh dear god that was boring" I said threading my arm through hers.  
>"He lost me at bowls made of wood or something like that" Anya said back.<br>"Poor guy I'm pretty sure no one was listening to him" I told her as we started walking off towards this lake.  
>"I know I wasn't, I was too busy counting the panes in the windows there's 179 just in case you were wondering" she said plopping down on this hill by the lake. I sat down next to her and just laid down.<br>"Of all things we could've done in England your parents signed us up for this" I said.  
>"Hey you have to admit it is slightly interesting. Especially when he said that this is what the Camelot stories were based off of" she told me.<br>"Alright yes that was cool" I agreed with her remembering how much I loved those types of movies as a kid. We were silent for a moment.  
>"I dare you to go jump in the lake" I said randomly. She looked at me saying <em>No way<em>.

"Come on just because the waters a weird brownish bluish color doesn't mean its gross to swim in. I'm sure it's fine" I joked with her.

"Ok you convinced me" she joked back pretending to take off her shoes. We saw someone from our group motion for us to come back.  
>"Well back to the boring lecture then" she said getting up. I got up with her and I heard something fall out of my pocket. I turned around and saw my phone rolling down the hill.<p>

"My baby" I shouted going after it. I gave Anya the one second sign and went after it.

"I'll come with you" she said. We started to slowly walk down the hill and then my foot slipped and I tumbled down the hill and landed perfectly in the lake where I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Castiel are you ok?" I asked chasing after my friend seeing that she had landed in the water. She hadn't come back up yet.<p>

"Castiel?" I asked a bit hesitant now all I could see where bubbles coming from the water. I then jumped in to look for her and felt this sucking sensation like I was being sucked down a drain and then I opened my eyes to find someone grabbing me. _Thank god someone from the tour group _I thought. And then whoever grabbed me brought me above water and to the shore of the lake and I saw this cute guy with short black hair and adorable ears. _Wow he's cute didn't notice him before wait hang on where's Castiel?_ I thought bringing myself back to reality noticing that my ginger friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you alright?" the guy asked.  
>"Yeah, yeah, my friend she's still in the water I think" I told him.<br>"I'll get her" I heard a voice say and I saw this blonde guy run in.

* * *

><p><em>I'm dead, I can't believe it I'm freaking dead all because of my stupid phone. Yeah nice to know I died because I chased after a phone<em> I thought. I opened my eyes even though it hurt and saw I was in murky water. _So I'm not dead I'm just drowning great_. I tried to swim but my jeans were stuck on a stick. I saw someone swimming towards me which is what I really needed right now because I could feel my oxygen going out. I had to close my eyes because of how the water was hurting them. The person grabbed me and brought me above water where I could finally breath. Once we were on shore I just collapsed to catch my breath for a minute and I felt someone doing the same thing.

"Soooo I'm Merlin" I heard a voice introduce themself and I moved my head to the side and saw Anya sitting next to some cute/dorky looking guy.

"Anya?" she introduced herself looking confused at what was going on.  
>"You alright" Another voice asked and I moved my head towards it to see a cute blonde guy making me immediately blush which probably wasn't appropriate at the moment.<br>"MMmmmmm hmmmm" was all I could mutter out.

"Well thank you so I guess we'll be off then" Anya said nervously coming over and helping me up but I was still light headed so I had to lean against her which was hard because she was shorter than me. Both the guys stood up and I saw they were wearing medieval clothes. _They must work here_ I thought which would explain why one of the guy's was named Merlin.

"Can't we just go back to the hotel" I said a bit drowsy.  
>"Yeah that's about 25 miles away I don't think you wanna walk that far do you" she asked me a bit motherly.<br>"No" I snapped back.

"Alright then that's why we need to find the group" she said logically. Thank god I had her she was so smart.  
>"You two aren't traveling alone then?" the blonde guy asked.<br>"Well it is just us technically but we were with a tour group going through this castle" she told me. The two guys looked at each other confused and then looked back at us like we were crazy.

"Are you trying to get to Camelot then?" Merlin guessed.  
>"Ha ya sure" I said thinking he was joking.<br>"We can take you there then" Merlin offered but the blonde guy kind of glared at him and dragged him aside. I did the same with Anya.  
>"Is it me or are these guys really in character?" I asked her.<br>"Does it matter? Did you see him" Anya said pointing back to Merlin. I smiled at her.  
>"Forget him did you see him" I said nodding my head towards the blonde guy. We both giggled for a moment.<br>"Let's just hope they can get us back to our boring tour group so we can get back to the hotel and nap" she said. I could tell she was done for the day because she looked like anything would set her off and not to mention she was all wet and let's face it no one likes walking around in wet clothes all day.  
>"I am with you on that" I agreed. I saw the two arguing a bit.<br>"What do you think they're talking about?" Anya asked.  
>"Probably who get's dibs on who" I joked. Merlin and blonde guy started walking back to us and Merlin looked like he had won.<br>"Alright so do either of you know how to ride horses?" Merlin asked. Anya and I looked at each other and nodded our heads a bit slowly.  
>"Good you can come then" the blonde guy said. We followed them.<br>"So I'm Castiel just in case any of you were wondering" I introduced myself. The group stayed silent.  
>"Ok blondie what's your name then?" I asked. He smiled at me.<br>"Arthur" he said. Anya and I burst out laughing.  
>"Sorry what's so funny" Merlin asked.<p>

"Merlin and Arthur that's hysterical" Anya said.  
>"Just like the stories" I added.<p>

"Oh look at you Merlin, your names getting popular with the ladies" Arthur joked. Merlin gave us him a look that said _shut up_. Anya and I looked at each other again clearly they didn't get what we were saying.  
>"So quick question how'd you find us?" Anya asked changing the subject.<br>"Well I was hunting but someone couldn't stop scaring away everything but when we passed by the lake Merlin saw signs of someone drowning and now here we are" Arthur explained.

"Thank you by the way" I said.

"Your very welcome" Merlin said looking at Anya. When he turned his back I nudged her and Anya gave me a _shut up_ look now. We came towards these horses that were the size of the ones I usually saw in Budweiser commercials. Merlin and Arthur got up on one and Merlin helped Anya up onto his and I saw her blush a bit. I looked at the horse Arthur was on a bit scared because let's face it, it was huge and I'm not exactly a ballerina when it came to gracefulness. I was constantly tripping and injuring myself all the time.

"Come on" Arthur said offering me his arm.  
>"Does it look like I can get up on that thing" I said putting my hands on my hips.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh god" I moaned.<br>"What?" Merlin asked me.  
>"She's going into her stubbornness mood" I told him as I watched Castiel and Arthur argue about getting on the horse.<br>"How can you tell?" he asked.  
>"She's got her hands on her hips, she won't give up till she wins" I said.<p>

"He's the same except he crosses his arms" Merlin said. And at that moment Arthur crossed his arms and we could just see him mouthing the words "Get on the horse" while Castiel just shook her head.

"Who do you think's gonna cave first?" I asked. And then I saw Castiel make a big dramatic huff and finally got onto the horse not gracefully though so she had ended up kicking Arthur a couple times but I'm sure some of them weren't on accident.

* * *

><p>"One more thing?" Arthur asked.<br>"What?" I said a bit annoyed with him.

"Are you two gender confused because you know girls don't dress like that" he said looking at Anya and I's clothes, which were your basic jeans and sweatshirt, as we took off on the horse.

**_Ok so that's the first chapter I hope you all liked it :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody here is chapter 2. Thank you for the reviews I got on the first chapter I'm glad you all liked it :D**

Well the ride to Camelot by horseback wasn't fun at all. Cowboys make it look much easier when they ride horses because the whole time I just kept bouncing up and down and hitting my head on Arthur shoulder and biting my tongue a couple times because I kept trying to tell him to slow down. Anya had been holding on to Merlin for dear life. When we finally stopped at the castle Anya and I were silent for once in our lives because of how shaken up we were from the ride. Arthur and Merlin had helped us slide down and went to go get an audience with the king for us. We just stayed silent.

"I can't feel my legs" Anya finally mumbled out.

"I think I bit a hole through my tongue" I said.

"Considering that you're still talking and that you're not in tears I'm gonna say no on that" Anya said.  
>"Well it feels like it" I whined.<p>

"Didn't you take horseback riding lessons?" she asked.

"Yes but on the last lesson the horse tried to kick me off. I've kind of been mortified of them since then" I told her. I saw a lot of people were looking at us weirdly probably because of the way we were dressed and I didn't even want to think about what our hair looked like.  
>"They're ready for you" Merlin said coming back out. Anya walked towards him then flinched.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just really sore" she said. I also tried to walk and felt how sore my legs were.  
>"Don't get out much on horses then?" he asked her. Well I apparently wasn't going to be included in this conversation.<br>"No, I like walking better. And if I am ever on a horse it's at walking speed" she told him.  
>"Well maybe next time we could go slower" he said.<p>

"Alright" she smiled. And then she turned around and looked at me mouthing _There's gonna be a next time_. I gave her a thumbs up and we walked into this room full of very royal looking people. At the front was this really pretty woman with long dark brown hair and next to her was this guy who looked kind of stern and I was going to assume he was the king. And Arthur just kind of stood behind them and Merlin walked off to the side leaving us standing right there in the middle. Anya and I scooted closer together for comfort. It was really silent in the room.

"So you are?" the king asked.

"Castiel" I tried to say bravely. Anya just stayed silent.  
>"Anya" she squeaked out.<p>

"And you are?" I asked back awkwardly. Arthur kind of gave us a look saying how could we not know who these people were.

"I am Uther Pendragon, this is my ward Morgana" the king introduced gesturing to the girl by his side. Anya and I waved at them. And it was silent again. I had a feeling it was up to me now to explain everything because Anya just looked petrified and I have to admit I was to because Uther looked pretty intimidating, like I would not want to mess with him.

"We come from a place far away from here. And we got lost going to some….other far away place and thought. Hey Camelot sounds like a nice place we should really go there" I rambled and put on a smile.  
>"Where exactly are you from?" Uther asked. <em>Well I can't say America<em>. I looked at Anya for help and I finally blurted out.

"Scotland"

"Scotland" Morgana sort of chuckled.  
>"Uh huh" I said nudging Anya trying to make her say something to prove my point.<p>

"Oh yeah I was ooot and aboot searching throoough yonder trees with this Lassie" Anya tried to say in a Scottish accent and I'm pretty sure she had just quoted Doctor Who. I heard Merlin trying to hold back his laughter. I gave Anya a look that said _you really don't need to do that_.

"Wooot" she said.  
>"Anyways like I said we're from Scotland. Which would probably explain our clothing because you know how us Scots are. The men wear skirts, I mean kilts and the women wear breeches" I explained.<br>"Any relations to nobility?" Uther asked. Anya and I looked at each other.  
>"Lord Macbeth sire. We had to leave because of how insane him and our mother were getting. Our father kept thinking that our castle was going to get attacked by an army of trees and our mother kept screaming something about spots. And ever since then we've been looking for a place to stay" I said hoping Shakespeare hadn't been born yet so that this couldn't be seen as a lie. Uther contemplated it for a moment and then looked between Arthur and I for some reason. <em>Is he trying to hook us up<em> I thought.

"You may stay as long as you like. There are two rooms open for you" he said.

"Thank you" I told him as we started to walk out. Once the doors were closed behind us Anya and I immediately ran into a hallway and burst out laughing.  
>"Scotland really?" she asked in between laughter.<br>"Oh like you did any better. 'We were ooot and abooot" I imitated her. We heard some footsteps and I looked towards them and saw this pretty woman coming towards us.  
>"Hello" she smiled at us.<br>"Hello" we said back.  
>"I came to show you to your rooms if that's alright" she said.<br>"No it's not" I joked.  
>"Oh I'm sorry. I can get someone else to do it" she said<p>

"Noo no no no I'm kidding sorry" I said.  
>"See sarcasm is not always the best choice" Anya reprimanded me.<br>"Sarcasm is not always the best choice blah blah blah" I mocked her. The woman laughed at us.

"You two must be sisters then" she said.  
>"Sure" Anya and I agreed.<p>

"Come with me" she said as she lead us down a hallway.  
>"So I'm Anya and this is Castiel" Anya introduced.<br>"I'm Gwen" the woman introduced herself. _ Another name I've heard before_ I said remembering what I had heard from the stories. She lead me to this room and then lead Anya to another room leaving me by myself. I didn't even bother to look in the mirror I already had a feeling that my hair probably looked horrible. Gwen quickly popped her head back in for a minute.  
>"Also someone'll be coming back soon with a few of Lady Morgana's dresses. You need to be in formal attire tonight" she told me.<br>"Why?" I asked.  
>"For prince Arthurs coronation" she told me before walking off. A couple minutes later Anya ran back in and slammed the door shut.<br>"Ok before we go to this coronation thing can we talk about the fact that we are no longer in a year were they have electricity, cell phones, indoor plumming, etc" she said. I thought about it for a moment on why we were here exactly.

"Here is my idea. I think we're dreaming and we just hit our heads really hard chasing after my phone" I guessed.  
>"That sounds reasonable" she said a bit hesitant.<br>"So what if all we need is a jolt to wake us back up?" I asked.  
>"Like what?" she asked looking scared now.<br>"How about I slap you" I said.  
>"Are you crazy?" she asked.<br>"No, I'm thinking rationally" I told her.  
>"Fine how about I slap you then" she suggested.<br>"No I already put a hole in my tongue haven't I been in enough pain" I whined.  
>"You did not bite a hole in your tongue" she stated again.<br>"Alright then how about we slap each other at the same time" I suggested.  
>"Fine" she said. We got up.<br>"On the count of three then?" she asked. I nodded.  
>"1…."<p>

"…..2"

"3" and then we both smacked each other on the face with all we had knocking each other back a couple feet. We heard the door shut and we looked up to see Merlin standing there looking really confused.  
>"It's a Scottish thing" Anya said grabbing her cheek.<br>"Yeah it's how we say hi see" I said smacking Merlin on the cheek not hard though. Anya kicked me probably for hitting him. I saw he had dresses in his arm.  
>"Thanks" I said grabbing him and then pushing him out of the room seeing that he still looked confused at what was going on.<p>

"Ok no more trying to get back home till after we can feel our face's again" I said.  
>"Deal" she agreed. I picked up a random dress and Anya helped me put it on considering it had a corset. We then had to walk to her room, which was two doors down from mine, so I could help her with her dress.<br>"Well nice to see you are actually a girl" I heard Arthurs voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw he was walking into the room next to mine. _Great we're neighbors _I thought.  
>"I would say something to that but I can't breathe so I won't" I said before going into Anya's room.<br>"Wait aren't you going to smack him?" I heard Merlin ask from Arthur's room now sticking his head out of Arthurs door.  
>"Why would she smack me?" Arthur asked.<br>"It's how they say hello in Scotland" Merlin replied. Arthur gave me a look

"Are you sure your parents were the insane ones?" he asked. I just stuck my tongue out at him before walking into Anya's room.

**Sorry it was so short I promise the next chapter is going to be longer. **


	3. Excalibur part 1

**Hello everyone here is chapter tres of my story I hope you all enjoy it. And I'm glad you all also liked the slapping part in the last chapter :D.**

Anya and I stood next to Merlin and Gwen as we watched Arthur kneel before Uther.  
>"Wait I don't get it. I thought he was already the prince"I whispered to Anya.<br>"He is but now he's becoming the crowned prince" Anya explained.  
>"So what before this he was just some random guy?"<p>

"No before this he was just the prince now he's the _crowned_ prince"

"What?"

"Shhhhhhh" Gwen said.

"Yeah Anya shhhhhh" I said. And she rolled her eyes at me.

"Do you promise to exercise mercy in your deeds of justice?" Uther asked.

"I do sire" Arthur replied.

"Can you even breathe in your dress?" I asked/whispered to Anya. She glared at me for talking again. I just glared back.

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot now and for as long as you shall live?" Uther asked holding out this scepter towards Arthur.  
>"I do sire" Arthur said grabbing it.<br>"I now pronounce you man and stick. You may now kiss the scepter" I said. And I saw Anya try not to laugh at what I just said so she could be polite.  
>"That's not funny" she whispered.<br>"Yes it is" I retorted.  
>"It is" she started to giggle and this time Merlin shhh'd us.<br>"Your boyfriends telling you to shut up" I said and she stepped on my foot so I smacked her on the arm.  
>"Would the two children standing next to me please learn to behave yourselves" Gwen said looking at us. We nodded at her. <em>Well this might explain why we always get glared at during assemblies we never shut up<em> I thought.

"And since you are of age you shall now be crowned prince of Camelot" Uther said placing a little crown on Arthurs head. We all clapped.

"So how does it feel to be a manservant to the crowned prince of Camelot?" Gwen asked Merlin.

"Great washing his royal socks will be even more of a privilege" He replied.

"Oh come on I'm sure you're proud of him" Anya said.

"Those socks are very clean of course I'm proud of him" Merlin told her.  
>"Ohh Anya looks like you've got comp-" but I was cut off by having my so called best friend shove something in my mouth which I was glad to discover was bread.<br>"That was for Arthur" Merlin said looking down at where the bread had been.  
>"Tell him it went to a worthy cause of shutting her up" Anya said nodding her head towards me. I just bumped her. And then some knight on a horse jumped through the window. The knight walked up to Uther and Arthur and threw his glove down at them. Everyone just stared at it but Anya and I were looking at each other wondering what the heck was going on. Then this one guy picked up the glove and said<br>"I sir Owain accept your challenge"

Anya and I were still confused about what the big deal about this was besides the fact that some guy had just burst through the window, but our question was soon answered when the knight on the horse said

"Noon tomorrow, single combat, to the death" and then he walked out the same way he came in. _You could just use a door you know_ I thought. After that we all walked off to our rooms and I went and stayed in Anya's for awhile.  
>"Ok what we are dealing with is a big deal here" Anya said.<br>"Why?" I asked.  
>"It's just someone may die tomorrow just because a knight burst in through the window and demanded a duel. It just doesn't make sense"<p>

"People die everyday" I told her.  
>"I know that but this all just seems too real and I wanna go home" she said. I hugged her.<br>"I do to" I told her. "But we can't, we don't know how to. We could be stuck here for years"

"I have a plan" Anya said.  
>"If it involves us slapping each other again I'm running to my room and locking my door" I said.<p>

"No, it's nothing like that. Ok so have you been getting the feeling that we are in the actual Camelot story" she said.  
>"Hmm let's see we've met two guys named Merlin and Arthur a chick named Guinevere and let's not forget the fact that the town we're in right now is named CAMELOT" I shouted at her. "So yes I'm pretty sure we are in the real Camelot stories"<p>

"Well here's the thing what if Merlin could send us home with his magic" she explained.  
>"Hmmmm that'll go down nicely. Hi Merlin listen I know we've just met but we came here through a magical lake sink hole and we really need to get back home so could you just send us back, you know it's no big deal especially since you'll be doing it illegally" I snapped at her remembering that I heard someone say earlier at the party that anything magical was forbidden.<p>

"We don't have to say it like that. Maybe we can get to know him better and let him tell us that he's a wizard when he's ready to and then we'll tell him our secret at the same time and then we can compromise. You know kind of like the phrase I'll show you mine if you me yours" she said. I just sat there and rubbed my forehead.  
>"What do we do till then?" I asked.<br>"I don't know just stick around here try and act as medieval as we can" she said. I nodded and looked at how dark it was outside.  
>"I'll go then" I said getting up and hugging her before I left and then walked to my room. I sat down on my bed to take my shoes and it was way too dark for me to go and look for any clothes to sleep in so I just slept in my dress, as uncomfortable as that was. The next morning I felt something wrapped around me and turned around to see that I was in the arms of Arthur Pendragon. I quickly tried to remember which room I had walked into and realized I had walked into the wrong room. While I was mentally kicking myself Arthur decided to wake up, too of course make the situation even more awkward. We quickly got out of the bed and just looked at each other.<br>"I am sooo sorry" I said.  
>"How? When did you? What?" he sort of mumbled.<br>"Listen I won't tell anyone if you won't tell anyone" I said.  
>"Hang did you seriously walk into the wrong room?" he asked me looking at me as if I was the stupidest person ever.<p>

"It's a common mistake most people make and it was dark" I said picking up my shoes.  
>"We never speak about this to anyone. Got it" he said.<br>"I'll take it to the grave" I told him, giving him the scouts honor sign.

"Good because next time you end up in my bed. You'll be in a grave" he threatened.  
>"Yeah I'm sure" I said knowing he wouldn't do that, while walking out the door. Of course with my luck I ran into Anya and Merlin talking to each other outside of Arthur's bedroom. They went silent as soon as I was out the door.<p>

"Shut up" I said before they could say anything and then walked into my own room and slammed the door. A couple seconds later it was opened again by Anya.  
>"What happened last night?" she asked grabbing my arm and making me sit down on my own bed.<p>

"Nothing I just walked into the wrong room that's it" I told her.  
>"And you slept in that?" she asked me motioning to the dress I was still wearing.<br>"I was lazy" I told her. We were silent for a moment.  
>"Sooooo how are you and Merlin getting along?" I asked.<br>"Fine" she said.  
>"Is that it?" I asked.<br>"Yes" she said looking at me. I looked through the dresses Morgana had leant us and just picked out this blue one. After a couple minutes of just sitting in my room talking Anya and I walked towards this arena where the duel was being held and I had to sit next to Arthur and we kept avoiding eye contact with each other. The whole arena was quiet as Sir Owain and the black knight met in the middle.

"Let the battle commence" Arthur said and they started fighting. Anya and I were watching the whole thing but having to close our eyes at a couple points from how intense it was getting. Of course I couldn't help but shout advice for sir Owain in my mind while he fought I was thinking things like _Go for the knees_, _Duck_,_ Go for his head_, or my favorite_ Come on stab him already. _Anya was holding my hand and I could feel her nails digging into my skin. I saw Owain stab the knight and practically jumped out of my seat but the black knight didn't fall.  
>"He stabbed him right?" I asked Anya hoping I hadn't imagined it.<br>"I don't know?" Anya said questioning herself. The black knight started to fight back and then he stabbed sir Owain and left him there to die. I didn't know what to do. It was one of those moments where you want to look away but your to curious to not. The black knight walked up to Uther and Arthur again and threw down his glove.  
>"Who will take up my challenge?" he asked. Arthur started to get up but Uther held him down and thank god he did because I was about to wrestle him back into his seat. Instead another knight came out of the crowd and picked up the black knights glove.<p>

"I sir Pellinore take up the challenge" he told him.  
>"So be it" the black knight said and then he walked away.<p>

**Sorry it's a shortish chapter again but I've been really tired lately but I hope you all enjoyed this one.**


	4. Excalibur part 2

**Hello everybody :D I'm so glad you all like the last chapter so here is my newest one.**

"Ok what's this guy want?" Anya asked pacing around my room.  
>"It's not our problem" I told her. Following her with my eyes it was like watching a tennis match. She started to bite on her nails.<p>

"Can we remember the fact that he got stabbed and is still alive" I reminded her.

"But we're not sure about it though" she corrected me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep now" I said feeling very comfortable in some pajamas I had found.  
>"How can you sleep at a time like this?" she asked me.<br>"I'm tired" I just plainly said.  
>"Good night" she said walking out of the room.<br>"Night night" I told her settling into the bed comfortably.

* * *

><p><p>

Anya and I walked into the arena and lucky for us had to sit next to Arthur again. Arthur and I avoided eye contact with each other still and stayed silent for awhile.  
>"So nice to see you slept in your own bed this time" Arthur said.<br>"Yep" I just replied. Anya looked at me mentally telling me to say more.  
>"Sorry about that again" I apologized. <em>There you happy <em>I glared at her.  
>"Mmmm hmmm" he said. I started to tap my foot just to pass the time but apparently that annoyed him so he decided to step on it. I just glared at him and he smirked at me evilly. I could see Anya give me a look probably saying <em>You two are both five year olds.<em> After that the duel commenced and again I saw the black knight get stabbed and this time I wasn't the only one to notice. Then he killed Sir Pellinore. Before he could challenge another duel Arthur threw his glove down in front of him. I just stared at him wide eyed.

"I Arthur Pendragon challenge you"

"So be it" the knight replied.

"Single combat, noon, tomorrow" Arthur told him. And then the knight just walked away. I saw Uther storm out of the arena probably angry at Arthur.

"Are you crazy?" I asked Arthur getting up from my seat.

"No" he said.  
>"Do you have a death wish?" I asked.<br>"No"

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Why do you care? You don't know me" he retorted shooting down any comebacks I had left and then he just walked away. I could feel Anya looking at me probably knowing that I was about to blow at any minute.  
>"Really why do you care though?" she asked as we were walking through the castle.<br>"I don't know. I just do" I said.  
>"Hang on do you like him?" she asked.<br>"No, I mean he's attractive but no" I said. She just gave me a knowing smile.

"I think you care because you're starting to like him and don't want to see him get hurt" she sort of taunted.  
>"Well….."<br>"Oh my god I made you speechless" she smiled.

"I haven't even known him for a week" I said.  
>"Yeah but he saved you and you practically slept together" she listed off.<br>"So?" She rolled her eyes at me and started to walk off.  
>"Where are you going?" I asked.<br>"To the library. I've been needing a good read" she said.  
>"But what am I supposed to do?" I asked hating being alone.<br>"It's a big castle I'm sure you'll find something to do" she said leaving me alone in the hallway. It was quiet being all by myself. _Screw it I'm going to my room_ was all I thought.

* * *

><p><p>

I quickly ran to the library as the sun started to go lower. I almost found it hard to believe that it was still open when I got there because the door was unlocked. I opened it and looked into the dark room. I walked in and picked up something and just started reading it at a table by candle light._ I could really use a flashlight or any electric lights now_ I thought as I squinted to look at the words.

"Achoo!" I sneezed violently, smacking my forehead on the dusty book in front of me. I muttered a swear word as I grasped my forehead from where it hit the book.  
>"Hello?" I heard a voice say.<br>I saw Merlin stuck his head around a bookcase. I blushed for no apparent reason and sniffed delicately.  
>"Are you reading?" he asked, bending around to look at the text.<br>"Yeah, it's, um, a book of fairy tales I think?" I looked up from the alarmingly lifelike illustration of a griffin to find him staring at me, smirking. His eyes were such a deep blue that I found myself looking into them for a bit too long.  
>"Fairy tales?" he chuckled, "no, I've seen this with my own eyes!"<br>"Really?" I asked with a mix of incredulity and genuine scholarly interest.  
>"Oh yeah," he said sinking into the chair next to me, "It's huge, and almost impossible to kill" his eyes lit up with excitement.<br>"But how does it exist?" I asked, "The wings in this drawing look far too insubstantial to support the weight of such a large creature. And look here, it says the griffin's talons alone weigh as much as a horse, how is that possible?" he stared at me, eyebrows raised, mouth forming a small o.  
>"What?" I blushed again and looked at my fingers.<br>"You can read?"  
><em>Oh no! Omigosh I blew our cover! No, no, stupid! This is what you get for trying to show off for a cute boy!<em> I freaked out in my mind.  
>"Well, I mean you are a noble, so I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," he said more to himself than me.<br>I breathed a sigh of relief.  
>Merlin suddenly took the book and flipped a few pages until he found what he was looking for.<p>

"How did you two get in here?" this librarian said appearing out of nowhere making him drop the book.  
>"The door was open?" I said wondering why he didn't know that himself.<p>

"No I locked it" he said. I looked at Merlin for an answer.  
>"Someone else must have opened it then" he said.<p>

"I think you two just opened it yourself" the librarian stated.  
>"We were just looking for books" Merlin told him. <em>In a library? No way<em> I thought.

"They're for Gaius (Merlin's uncle) he thinks the black knight is a wraith" Merlin continued.  
>"A what?" I asked.<br>"I'll explain that later" he said quickly to me.  
>"If that's true then Arthur is in a grave danger" the librarian reacted to his comment.<br>"Which is why I'm here I need to find a weapon that'll kill something that's already dead" Merlin told him.  
>"And what about you?" the librarian asked looking at me.<br>"Ummmm same here" I just muttered out and Merlin nodded going along with it.

"Well I have heard of some weapons from the great chronicles" he said.  
>"Really what'd they say?" Merlin asked.<p>

"Well several fables speak of ancient swords" he continued.  
>"That can kill the dead?" I asked.<p>

"So the fables speak of anything alive _or_ dead" he answered.  
>"Can you show us one of these fables?" Merlin asked.<br>"I think yes" he replied and then he went and got a book down from a shelf and plopped it down in front of us making more dust going in the air causing me to sneeze again.  
>"Bless you" Merlin smiled at me.<br>"Thank you" I blushed. The librarian opened the book to a certain page with a picture of a dragon on it.

"Sir Mawhouse looked upon the great sword begotten in the dragons breathe and found it passing good" the librarian read for us. Merlin had him reread the dragons breathe part for some odd reason. He then just got up and left in a hurry.  
>"Well thanks anyways" I told the librarian quickly going after him. <em>So there's something involving a dragon, Arthur, and a sword this should be interesting<em> I said slowly following after Merlin without him noticing.

* * *

><p><p>

I quickly opened the door to what I thought was my room but found Arthur just fighting with the air with his sword. _God why can't I remember which room mine is_ I mentally kicked myself again.  
>"Merlin what have I told you about knocking" he said not turning around. I just stayed silent and he finally turned around.<br>"Oh it's you again. I really think I should just get a sign on my door"

"Or we could just switch rooms" I joked.

"Very funny" he said in mock laughter. I started to walk out but soon stopped myself.  
>"Listen I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It really isn't my place to tell you what you can and cannot do" I said.<p>

"Thank you finally someone who gets it. Everyone thinks I can't do fight against him and they won't let me go through with my own decisions" he admitted.  
>"Maybe that's because they care about you and don't want to see you get hurt" I said. <em>Oh god I sound like my mom<em> I cringed.  
>"Do you care about me?" he asked but I couldn't tell if he was joking or not because he was smiling while he said it. I blushed. <em>Wait hang on don't blush you barely know him<em> I thought.  
>"No not at all" I said sarcastically and that made him laugh. <em>Haha see I found away to slither around your tricky little question<em>.  
>"Well you keep doing whatever it was you were doing with the air" I said closing the door behind me.<br>"Castiel" he said before the door shut.  
>"Yeah" I said sticking my head back in.<br>"Good night" he said.  
>"Good night" I said closing the door behind me. I quickly ran into my room and started giggling like a little girl. A couple seconds later Anya ran in looking breathless.<br>"What happened?" I asked looking at her gasping for air.  
>"I….Merlin… sword….pshhhhh….Arthur….knight….zombie….lizard…pshhshhshshsh" she mumbled out catching her breath.<br>"Huh?"I asked looking at her like she was crazy. She grabbed me by the wrist and immediately dragged me out of the room and down towards this dark basement and I had to immediately clutch on to her hand because I hated dark tunnels. She gave me a be quiet sign and lead me out into this huge cave and right on a rock there was a sleeping golden dragon.

"OH MY G-" Anya covered my mouth with her hand. We quickly started to walk back but I heard a deep voice say.  
>"Back again I see, young Anya and this time you brought Castiel, lovely" We turned around slowly.<br>"Sorry are you talking to us?" Anya asked the dragon that was awake now.  
>"Well you are the only two people here" the dragon replied.<br>"Oh my god a giant flying lizard is talking to me" I mumbled.  
>"Yes and a tiny human girl is talking to me" the dragon said to me.<br>"Excuse me?" I said putting my hands on my hips.  
>"Hang on how do you know our names?" Anya asked.<br>"You are a part of a great legend that will soon begin" he told us.  
>"Haha that's very funny but really how do you know us?" I said to it still not believing that I was talking to a dragon. It smiled at us.<p>

"You don't mean the Camelot stories do you?" Anya asked.

"There is no stories for now there's only living here in the present" he said all mystically.

"Ok puff the magic dragon tell me what this great legend we are a part of is?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Two girls will be rescued from the lake of Avalon one destined to be married to the future king of Camelot and the other to his faithful sorcerer" it told me.

"What about us going home?" I asked thinking about my parents, my little sister, college, my future job in film all of it was waiting for me back home in the future.  
>"This is your home" he said.<br>"I don't think so" Anya said.  
>"You will come to call it home at some point" he told us as we slowly walked away. Anya and I just shook our heads at him.<br>"You will come to see me again" was the last thing we heard him say.

"That was insane" I said as we walked back to our rooms.

"That was real right?" Anya asked me looking dazed. I just shook my head. _You'll soon call this home. Yeah in your dreams Mushu_ I thought and then I just plopped on the bed and thought about what he had said to us. Going from what the dragon had said it'd hadn't taken me long to figure out that I was most likely the one to marry Arthur because Anya and Merlin obviously had something going on.

"Ughhhhhhhhh" I just moaned into the pillow from frustration. And then I just fell asleep. When I woke up I heard this loud banging noise. I put my ear to a wall in my room and heard Arthur's voice.  
>"ARTHUR?" I asked trying to talk through the wall.<br>"CASTIEL YOU NEED TO GET MY DOORS OPEN NOW" he demanded. I looked outside my window and saw Uther was fighting the black knight. I quickly ran out of my room and tried to open it but it was locked. I kicked it and it still wouldn't work I even took a running shoulder budge to it which hurt my shoulder and probably bruised it.  
>"Don't try shouldering it open bad idea" I said through the door. <em>God I could really use Alohomora right now<em> I thought.

"God your useless" he said.

"Well I'm sorry I need a key genius" I snapped at him.  
>"What's going on?" I asked.<br>"He did it" Arthur said relieved.  
>"Well that's good" I told him.<br>"No it's not he locked me in my room"

"Remember what I said about people caring?" Arthur stayed silent.  
>"Well your father cares about you although locking your children in rooms isn't the best way to show it. But that means he really cares about your safety and he should because he's your father" I told him. I thought I heard Arthur mumble something like "no he doesn't" I heard Anya's footsteps running up behind me.<br>"Oh you're up" she said looking surprised.  
>"Yeah why didn't you wake me?" I asked.<br>"You just looked so peaceful sleeping and you needed it because frankly no one wants to deal with a cranky you" she told me.  
>"Do you have a key?" I heard Arthur ask. Anya looked at the door surprised.<br>"Uther locked him in" I explained. Anya explained to us what had happened and how Uther had killed the black knight. Later some guards came along and let Arthur out. I could tell he looked really angry.  
>"I'm sorry for not being able to open the door" I apologized as he walked to where I'm sure his father would be.<br>"You say sorry way too often" he told me giving me a hint of a smile before walking off looking angry again.

"You know as weird and random as this sounds. I think I could stay here for awhile" Anya told me.  
>"Me too" I said looking at Arthur walk off.<br>"Oh I know why you want to stay" Anya said nudging me.  
>"Shut up" I told her before we started giggling.<p>

**So that's the end of my chapter. I hope you all liked it.**


	5. The Moment of Truth part 1

**Hello everyone so glad you all like the last chapter :D Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and story alerts I love getting them they make my day.**

"Joisting!" Anya exclaimed making me jump a bit.  
>"What?" I asked as we walked through this little market.<p>

"I've been thinking about what sport I'm gonna need to obsess over since we're gonna be here for awhile and since they don't have soccer why not joisting?" she said. I rolled my eyes at her.  
>"Excuse me? Do you two happen to know my son? His name is Merlin" this very pretty woman, who had a black eye, asked us. I looked at Anya and I saw her blush a bit.<br>"Oh yeah we know a Merlin. He's over there" I said pointing to Merlin getting some water out of the well. The woman quickly ran to him and I saw him recognize her and they hugged.  
>"Who do you think that is?" I asked Anya.<br>"It's his mommy" Anya realized.  
>"Awwwwwwww" we both squeaked out. Then we saw Merlin get this really angry look on his face.<p>

"Should we barge in and see what's wrong?" I asked. But I looked to my side and saw Anya was already walking towards them.  
>"Talking to yourself again Castiel?" Arthur asked. I just stuck my tongue out at him.<p>

"Still acting like a prat" I said.

"Who's that?" Arthur asked pointing to Merlin's mother.  
>"Merlin's mother" I told him.<p>

"Why's she here?"

"To visit her son."

"Are you sure?"

"Do I look like I have all the answers to your questions?"

"Sadly when no one's around yes" Merlin, his mother, and Anya came up to us.  
>"Arthur we need to speak with your father immediately?" Merlin asked. His mother explained to us what was going on and said that some gang of barbarians lead by this man named Canaan was attacking their village of Ealdor and taking all of their food and that the whole village was starving. Arthur immediately got an audience with the king for her and she repeated to him what she had told us and had practically begged but he wouldn't allow even just a couple of soldiers from Camelot to go and help them. I had an idea but decided to keep my mouth shut during this whole conference because I knew it wasn't my job to suggest such a plan. Once it was over I immediately gave Arthur a look that told him I had something to talk about with him and he just made me follow him to this sort of balcony outside.<p>

"Yes?" he asked  
>"Ok so how come we just can't move everyone from Ealdor to here?" I asked.<br>"There's not much room for the people live her now, how do you plan to fit another village here" Arthur explained.

"Why not move them somewhere else then?" I asked.  
>"That'd be too hard to go by unnoticed. Any other helpful plan's you'd like to suggest" he said with just a hint of sarcasm.<p>

"Nope sorry" I apologized realizing I had just wasted his time. He looked at me and I had remembered what he had said to me last time.  
>"Sorry, I keep saying sorry it's a bad habit of mine. I'll just say it one more time sorry" I said. He smiled at me.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

"Thank you for helping me" Merlin told me as we walked up these steps looking for Arthur after we had comforted his mother and let her rest for awhile.  
>"Oh it's no problem at all. I can see you two are really close. Just like me and my mother are" I told him. <em>Crap forgot to use past tense on the whole parents part<em> I thought remembering Castiel and I's cover story.  
>"Were" I corrected myself.<br>"Do you miss them? I mean I know you said they both had gone mad which is why the two of you ran away but still they're your parents?" he asked making the subject change to me now.  
>"Yes I do miss them so much. I feel really lost without them. Castiel and I are just all by ourselves out here" I said telling him the truth. He squeezed my hand.<p>

"Well you're not entirely alone" he comforted me.  
>"Thanks" I smiled at him. We were silent for a moment as we walked up some more stairs.<br>"Blimey how many steps are there in this bloody castle?" I asked trying to catch my breath after what felt like we had passed the 6th floor.  
>"You get used to it if you run around it all day" he joked.<br>"Do you also wear a dress while doing that?" I asked having to pick my dress up a bit and I slipped and Merlin thankfully caught me as we came out on to this balcony where I saw Castiel and Arthur talking to each other. Castiel had apparently saw Merlin catch me and she did her little eyebrow raise thing that she liked to do to show that, that meant that she thought he was flirting with me. I glared at her telling her that it was purely an accident. _Sure it was_ I could almost feel Castiel tell me telepathically.

* * *

><p><p>

"If it were up to me we'd be on our way up there now" Arthur told Merlin once we saw him appear next to us with Anya right next to him.

"You tried though and thank you for getting an audience with the king to" Merlin said.  
>"I wish that Camelot could help out people regardless of how far they lived" Arthur sighed. <em>Awww that's really sweet<em> I thought. Anya and I looked at each other both probably thinking the same thing.

_I sense a bromance going on here._

"I'm going to head back to Ealdor" Merlin said to Arthur.  
>"What?" I heard Anya mutter but I was the only one who heard her.<br>"Of course" Arthur said understanding.

"It's been an honor serving you" Merlin told him.

"What?" Anya and I muttered this time.

"You'll be coming back won't you?" Arthur asked. Anya and I looked at each other again.

_Oh yeah definitely a bromance_ we were thinking.  
>"She's my mother. I've got to look after her more than anyone else" Merlin explained. I saw Anya put her hand over her heart probably from hearing how sweet that sounded.<p>

"Of course I'd do the same" Arthur said. Anya and I stepped back so the boys could have a little moment.

"Ok do you remember the big lizard telling us anything about Merlin leaving?" I whispered to her.

"No" she said.  
>"So maybe all of that stuff he said was a lie" I told her. I saw her brighten up.<br>"That's means we can go home" she said.  
>"But wait we'll have to go with Merlin though he's our ticket home" I said.<p>

"We'll just have to explain everything and I'm sure he'll understand and then boom we'll be back home" she practically read my mind.

"Ok let's do it" I saw her smile and I nudged her.

"Well you are a terrible servant. Really I mean the worst servant ever" Arthur joked to Merlin as his way of saying goodbye.  
>"Thank you sire" Merlin told him with a smile on his face.<p>

"Ready?" I whispered/asked Anya she nodded.

"Don't leave just yet we need to pack" I said to Merlin before he walked off.

"You're leaving to now?" Arthur asked.

"Yep" Anya plainly said to him and then waved. Arthur gave me a look like he thought we were kidding.

"It was nice meeting you but we're gonna move on to somewhere else now. Besides we can't stay in one place for too long otherwise our parents would find us. So we'll help Merlin fight and then we'll win and then we'll stay there for awhile and then who know's where we'll go next" I explained trying to think optimistically.

"So goodbye then Arthur Pendragon, your bed was comfy and you are a wonderful person that I was glad to have met" I said walking off with Anya and Merlin. I'm pretty sure I just left him very confused at what had just happened.

* * *

><p>"You two really don't need to come with me" Merlin said.<br>"Anya wants us to" Castiel said. I lightly smacked her on the arm. Merlin tried to give us more excuse for us to not come with him

"You can try and scare us away but we're still coming with you. We'll meet you in your chambers soon we just need to go pack" I told him. Before he could say anything else Castiel and I just marched off to our rooms.  
>"I would suggest changing back into our gender confused clothes what about you?" Castiel asked.<p>

"Jeans, sweatshirt, and sneakers here I come" I said.

* * *

><p><p>

I walked into my room and immediately changed into my actual normal clothes which felt so much better from the dresses I had been wearing lately. I didn't have much to pack actually so I just grabbed the basic necessities. When I was done I saw Anya waiting for me in the hallway. We then walked into Merlin's chamber where he nearly cut my head off with a sword Gwen had just given him when I walked through the door.

"Sorry" he apologized. Gwen, Anya, and I just sort of laughed at him.  
>"So how is it?" Gwen asked him.<br>"Umm swordy" he said tapping it. I saw Gwen look a bit nervous at giving him a sword.  
>"I also packed some chain mail for you" she told him.<br>"I won't be able to carry all that" he said.  
>"You won't have to" I heard Morgana's voice say behind us as she came in. Merlin looked between the four of us girls.<br>"All four of you are coming with me?" he asked.

"You'd do the same for us if the roles were switched" Morgana told him.

"You're going to need all the help you can get. I can mend armor and sharpen swords" Gwen told him.

"And I know how to fight" Morgana added. Anya and I looked at each other releaizing we had no tough qualities.

"And we can sort of fight" Anya said pointing between us. Within an hour or so all 6 of us were on horses and riding out of Camelot. Thank god the one I was riding on this time was normal sized and knew how to go at a nice and easy pace. After traveling for about 3 hours we rested and slept for the night in this one nice area where we were covered from any wind or rain by the trees. In the middle of the night I heard a twig snap and and the sound of horse hooves everyone was asleep so I might've just imagined it. I tried to go back to sleep but I heard a twig snap again and another horse sound and this time it most definitely was not my imagination.  
>"Merlin" I whispered loudly being the brave person I was and wanting to make the boy check it out. I threw a pile of leaves at him and he still didn't wake up. Whoever was causing the twigs to snap was getting closer because I heard another one snap again. I grabbed a sword Gwen had leant me and walked really slowly and quietly towards where the noise was coming from.<p>

"Hello is anyone there?" I whispered.

"I should warn you I have a sword and don't know how to use it" I said. I felt something poke me in the back.  
>"I would ask you for money but I know you don't have any" I heard a familiar voice say.<br>"Arthur!" I exclaimed turning around almost cutting his head off.

"This is why we don't give girls swords. You do remember you're a girl right?" he said grabbing the sword out of my hand and looking at my clothes.

"Not gender confused" I muttered under my breath.  
>"Nice to see you to" I said as we walked back to the little camp. Arthur and I sat down on a log near our fire which was just a pile of hot coals now. Merlin then woke up.<br>"Why am I covered in leaves?" he asked groggily. Arthur and him looked at me.  
>"They don't call it the season of fall for nothing" I just said. Once Merlin was more awake he started the fire back up so it was just the three of us awake now.<p>

"How much farther is it?" Arthur asked him.  
>"I don't know a couple hours" Merlin said.<br>"How many men does Canaan have?" Arthur asked.  
>"According to my mother as many as 40" Merlin said. <em>40? I can barely kill ten guys without dying a couple times on a stupid video game<em> I thought feeling fear bubble up inside me now.

"Get some rest we have a long day tomorrow" Arthur told us. _Yeah we may die_ I thought going back to my little sleeping spot by Anya.  
>"Thank you for coming by the way" Merlin said.<br>"Get some sleep" was all Arthur replied back.  
>"I'll say it for him. You're very much welcome Merlin" I said before going back to sleep. When we woke up we rode to Ealdor and when we got there everything was in utter chaos. There were these men in black just attacking these poor people. Everyone in our group got off their horses and started to fight against Canaan's men.<p>

"Ok tell me the truth do you have any experience in sword fighting?" Anya asked.  
>"Um I played with light sabers with my cousin as a kid that's it" I told her. We looked at each other and ran in kicking and screaming attacking anyone who was trying to harm the villagers. Anya and I were doing pretty good. One guy knocked me on to my back at one point but then got stabbed by Arthur.<br>"That's the second time I've saved your life now" he said quickly helping me back up as we fought back to back now.  
>"Well just keep that in mind then if we make it through this alive" I said.<br>"Your doing good for first time fighting" he said as he ducked one guys blow.  
>"Oh thanks running on pure adrenaline" I admitted blocking one sword. Then they just ran away.<p>

"We'll be back" the leader, who I assumed was Canaan said to us. _ Oh yeah well we'll be ready _I thought a bit cockily.

**That's all for now hope you liked it. Review if you did :D**


	6. The Moment of Truth part 2

**Hello here is the new chapter. Quick thing I've been wondering. That guy who plays Matthew in this episode isn't that Anderson from Sherlock. If so no wonder the people of Ealdor keeps getting robbed he's been lowering the IQ of the whole village every time he talks. Hhahah get it, anyways enjoy my new chapter.**

Once Canaan's men had left I quickly ran and looked for Anya and saw she was still alive. This lead to us immediately hugging each other and not letting go for a couple minutes.

"You ok?"I asked her finally.

"Fine. My brain is pounding and I can't stand still" she admitted with a smile on her face.

"Me too" I said we smiled at each other and hugged again. Everyone started gathering around Arthur and we just stood behind him next to Morgana.

"I know Canaan's kind, he'll be back. And when he does come back we must be ready for him" he told the people of Ealdor. _Knew it_ I said smirking to myself.

"Is anyone wondering who the hell this is?" this random average looking guy commented.

"I am Prince Arthur of Camelot" Arthur just introduced himself.

"Yeah and I'm Prince William of Ealdor" Will retorted. Anya looked at each other wondering if it was ok for us to laugh at that or not.

"Be quiet he's here to help us" Hunith snapped at him. Not ok to laugh at that then.

"No he's making things worse. When Canaan comes back he'll be coming back for revenge. You just signed our death warrant" Will said. _Nice to see you have some faith in us_ I thought just giving him a dirty look.

"He saved Matthew's life" Hunith yelled at him.

"It's alright Hunith, this is your village so what would you do?" Arthur asked Will. He was taking this way more calmly than I would have. I probably would have been yelling at Will by now.

"We can't fight against Canaan's men" Will said.  
>"Alright then so what else would you do?" I asked standing next to Arthur now. I was pretty pissed at this guy who was angry at us for practically saving their lives and we were willing to help him but still we got no thank you.<p>

"We give him what he wants" Will said looking down at his feet. Oh great so now Canaan's like a middle school bully from what I was getting here. Arthur was about to talk but I of course cut him off letting myself talk before I even thought about what I was going to say.  
>"Ok let me just say something here. If you give him what he wants he's gonna come back and do the same thing again because you guys are all easy targets. If you want him to stop making you all starve to death we need to all stand against him and fight and let him know that he can't just push you around and take your food. He can probably get his own damn food but he won't because why get your own food when you already have someone who will just give it up for you without even putting up a fight against you?" I then proceeded to putting my hands on my hips, or as Anya liked to call it my stubbornness pose, practically daring them to go against what I just said. Everyone stayed silent.<p>

"Look if you want to fight go home and risk the lives of your own people not us" Will finally said walking off. I just rolled my eyes at him. Merlin went after him.

"So who wants to actually have enough food for winter this year?" I said towards the crowd.

"If I'm going to die, I want to go out fighting" Hunith said to me and then the rest of the village started chiming in with her. I resisted the urge to jump up and down at how awesome this was. I turned around and let out this huge smile on my face.

"That was amazing" Gwen said as I walked to her now.  
>"Thanks" I smiled at her feeling a bit shaken, remembering that I had had a fear of public speaking.<p>

"I had no idea you were so brave. Do you even know how to fight with a sword?" she asked me.  
>"Oh no I'm not that brave, and no I have no clue how to handle one this was the first time I ever picked up a real sword" I admitted and she smiled at me again.<br>"Then be glad you have Morgana, Arthur, and I to teach you" she said.  
>"I so am" I told her. We then started to walk around talking to the people in the village. Gwen was a really nice person. I saw her looking at my sweatshirt at one point.<p>

"You have a lot of holes on your…. whatever this is called" she said examining my full outfit now which was pretty worn out from me rolling down that hill, riding horses, fighting, and walking everywhere.

"Oh well" I just simply said shrugging.  
>"Has anyone ever told you that you and Anya are one of the strangest noblemen's daughters ever?" she said but thankfully I don't think she meant it harshly.<p>

"Haven't been told but I'm sure people have thought it" I said to her.

* * *

><p>I felt someone tug on my sleeve and I looked down to see this little girl smiling at me.<br>"Um hello" I said to her. She just smiled at me. I started to inch away from her but she followed me.

"Do you need something?" I asked her.  
>"You're really pretty" she told me.<br>"Thank you" I said trying to inch away from her again but she still followed me. I wasn't that good with kids, that was more of Castiel's forte.

"Where are your parent's?" I asked her.

"Over there" she said pointing to a couple.

"I think they need you" I lied trying to make her run off.  
>"No they don't" she simply replied back.<p>

"Are you and Merlin in love?" she randomly asked me. I immediately blushed.  
>"Noooo" I said back to her a bit too quickly. She just looked at me.<br>"What do you want?" I asked her getting frustrated now.  
>"To be like you" she said. <em>Awwwwwwwwww<em> I thought feeling the annoyance go away now.

"Katy" I heard Merlin's voice say as he approached us. The little girl looked at Merlin and she hugged him.  
>"I see you've been talking to Anya" he said to her.<br>"Uh huh, she's pretty isn't she Merlin?" Katy said to him. He got quiet now making me laugh at him.  
>"I think your parents need you" Merlin said to her changing the subject.<br>"No they don't" she said again.

"Go play or something" he said pushing her away now.  
>"Sorry she likes to ask questions" Merlin apologized to me.<br>"Oh it's fine she's adorable" I said to him.  
>"Yep I've known her, her whole life" he told me. We were silent.<br>"That was such a funny question wasn't it? Her asking you if I was pretty" I said laughing at it and wanting to find out the truth now.  
>"I know you're not pretty" <em>What!<em> I thought almost glaring at him.  
>"You're beautiful" he continued.<p>

"What?" I asked a bit shocked to hear him say that.  
>"Uhhh" he looked like he had realized he had said the wrong thing.<p>

"Oh look Arthur needs me" he said running off. I swear if this had been a cartoon there would have been a cloud of dust behind him from how fast he ran off.  
>"Merlin always has a way with the ladies" Arthur said standing right next to me. <em>I don't want to know how much he heard<em> I thought.

* * *

><p><em>This floor is freezing<em> was all I could think as my teeth chattered I tried to grab as much blanket as I could from Anya while still trying to keep her covered. Hunith had offered to let us sleep at her house while we were here. There was only one bed which Gwen and Morgana were occupying right now. We had all decided to switch off on different nights on who would sleep in the bed. Right now Merlin, Arthur, Anya, Hunith and I were sleeping on the ground.

"Would you stop" Anya whispered to me.

"I'm freezing" I said.

"I am not cuddling with you if your about to suggest that" she said.  
>"Fine just have me freeze to death" I said.<br>"I will and I'll make sure to say something nice about you at your funeral" she said turning away from me. I let out a sigh and could practically see my breath.

"Ok you can do this be tough" I said to myself looking up at the ceiling.

"Think of hot cocoa, fire, ugg boots, sweat pants, thicker blankets" I said trying to make myself warm. That worked for awhile making me eventually fall into an uncomfortable sleep. The next morning Hunith had made us some type of oat meal to eat. I did not like it at all but I still tried to eat as much of it as I could remembering what my mom had told me many years ago, that if someone offered you food and you were staying at their house you ate whatever they gave you regardless of whether you liked it or not. Arthur apparently wasn't brought up on this rule.

"Prince Arthur you didn't finish your breakfast" Hunith said handing him his barely finished bowl while Merlin was dressing him.  
>"I didn't" he said in fake shock. Morgana and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes at him.<br>"Go on eat up" Morgana smirked at him. He picked up the spoon and pretended to eat it while Hunith's back was turned.

"Mmmmm" he said handing the bowl to Anya.

"Well I'll be heading out now to train the men. Merlin I'll need some wood by the way and lots of it" he said walking out of the house with Morgana behind him. I helped Anya quickly shovel the food down as Hunith came back.

"Arthur said it was delicious" I said feeling my eyes water from swallowing the hot food too quickly. I went out of the house.

"Ok Arthur what are you going to teach us all first?" I said walking up to him.  
>"That's very funny" he said.<p>

"What?" I asked.

"You're not going to fight" he said.  
>"Why not I fought when we got here?"<br>"And nearly got killed"  
>"So train me then, I thought you were going to train everybody"<p>

"No, only the men"

"So what us girls are supposed to just stand back and braid our hair"

"It's too dangerous" was all he said.

"Fine then, if you won't teach I'll find someone who will" I said walking over to Morgana and Gwen who were sharpening some swords.  
>"Nice try" Morgana said to me looking between Arthur and I.<p>

"What's he have against girls fighting?" I asked.  
>"He's a man, I don't think he wants to know how much tougher we are than most men" Morgana said shaking her head at him. We then started to watch him teach most of the men in the village how to fight.<br>"We could do so much better than almost all of them" I said. When they were taking a break Morgana and Gwen then went and tried to convince Arthur again but they had gotten the same response.  
>"To dangerous? Really?" Gwen muttered to herself shaking her head. Morgana and Gwen looked at each other and then picked up one of the many swords we had now.<p>

"Castiel follow us. We're going to teach you how to use a sword" she said glaring at Arthur.

"Right behind you" I said picking up another one. We walked off into the woods and I saw Arthur look at us. I gave him a look that said _Haha guess who's gonna learn how to use a sword_?

* * *

><p>"Hello" I heard that squeaky but familiar voice say. I looked down and saw Katy.<br>"What do you want?" I asked.  
>"I like you so I just want to follow you" she plainly said.<p>

"If you're trying to annoy me I will gladly let you know that I have a younger sibling so it takes me a long time to crack out of annoyance" I said getting down to her size.  
>"You're funny" she smiled at me. Then she grabbed my hand and dragged me along with her. The little twerp ended up following me around the whole day as I learned how to use a sword with Castiel and yes I do have to admit that I was getting a bit attached to her to because she reminded me a bit of my little sister.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ok this is more like it<em> I said feeling more comfortable to be sleeping on a bed now, it was Anya and I's night to sleep in the bed. After learning how to fight all day I felt so exhausted. I was almost asleep till I heard Gwen and Morgana talking.

"Why do you think Arthur came here?" Gwen asked.  
>"Same reason we did" Morgana said to her a bit quietly.<p>

"For Merlin, Arthur may act like he dosen't care but I know he does. Why do you ask?" Morgana asked now. I opened my eyes a bit being my nosey self wanting to hear the conversation more.  
>"No I know he came here for Merlin. But I think he came for someone else to" Gwen said.<p>

"Castiel?" Morgana immediately guessed.  
>"To say goodbye to her, didn't you hear, her and Anya are staying here with Merlin if they survive this when this is all over"<br>"Arthur wouldn't fall for someone that fast" Morgana said.  
>"Just a guess" Gwen said. <em>Yeah Morgana just a guess<em> I thought. I personally believed he came for Merlin because of their strong bromance. The next day didn't go so well. Arthur had sent out this man named Matthew the day before to keep an eye out in case Canaan came early well today he came back on his horse dead with a little note attached to him from Canaan telling us to make the most of our last day. Anya and I were squeezing each other's hands when we heard this. _We're gonna live through this. We're gonna go home soon_ I kept thinking to myself.

"This is your fault" Will blamed him.

"It wasn't his fault" Merlin said defending his friend.  
>"If he hadn't been strutting around treating us like his personal army none of this would have happened" Will said.<p>

"These men are brave and ready to fight for what they believe in" Arthur said.  
>"You're sending them all to their graves" Will continued.<p>

"Back off, Arthur and everyone else here but you has got this little thing inside them called hope. That's what's pushing us to do this" I snapped at him.

"You shut up to. You're the one who convinced everyone to do this in the first place. You two are just setting us up for slaughter" Will said pointing between Arthur and I then he just walked off again.

"He's right" I said to Anya.  
>"No he's not" she tried to comfort me.<br>"Yes he is who's ever won a battle with just hope" I said.

"Beside's Harry Potter or the Pevensies" I answered her before she could say anything she smiled at me.

* * *

><p><p>

Everyone was gathered around this fire watching Arthur pace around the room. I had Katy asleep in my lap.

"Tomorrow all the women and children need to pack all they have and get as far away as they can" Arthur told everyone. I could feel Castiel rolling her eyes at him. I knew that even though she was scared of dying she wanted to fight.  
>"We're not going anywhere" Gwen told him.<p>

"It's too dangerous" Arthur said once again.  
>"The women have as much of a right to fight for their lives as the men do" Gwen argued. <em>That's my girl<em> I thought.

"None of you know how to fight" Arthur retorted.

"The more of us there are the better chance we stand" Castiel burst in. Arthur sighed and then scanned the perimeter of the room.

"This is your home. If you want to fight to defend it, that's your choice. I'd be honored to stand along beside you. Canaan attacks tomorrow, and he only fights to kill. Which is why he will never defeat us. Looking around this circle, we're all equals. You're not fighting because someone's ordering you to, your fighting for so much more than that you fight for your family, your friends, the right for you to grow your crops in peace. And if you fall, you'll fall fighting. But when you look back on this when you're old and grey you'll know that you've earned the right to live your life because you stood for what you believe in. So your fight for your family, for your friends, for Ealdor" he said. Everyone started chanting "For Ealdor" but I saw Castiel staying silent and just looking at Arthur proudly with a little smile on her face.

* * *

><p><p>

The next day I woke up to a nice and healthy bowl of mushy oatmeal. Before I was going to go out and get ready for battle Hunith handed me a bowl.  
>"I'm really full" I told her telling the truth, even though I hated the stuff I ate like a few helpings of it just to fill this empty pit of fear I had in my stomach.<br>"It's for Arthur. He hasn't eaten anything" she said sounding very motherly.

"I will gladly go and give it to him" I told her. I finally found him in the woods.  
>"Hunith made you breakfast" I said handing him the bowl.<br>"Thanks….I think" he mumbled.  
>"Just eat it" I snapped. He looked at me very surprised.<br>"I mean come on she's letting you sleep in her house which isn't a castle by the way so the least you could do is eat her food and pretend like it's the greatest thing you've ever ate" I continued.

"I would say sorry for telling you the truth but since you have told me that I say it too much I am cutting it out my vocabulary soo eat" I commanded.  
>"Castiel" he said before I walked off. I turned around and looked at him.<br>"Thank you. Your right" he said. I nodded my head. _Of course I'm right _I thought.  
>"Now I should be the one who's apologizing. I'm sorry I didn't say the women could fight with me sooner than later" he said.<br>"So you could've teach us how to fight better with a sword earlier" I said realizing that although I had had long practices with Gwen and Morgana I still wasn't the best.

"Yes, I was watching you and you are terrible with a sword" he smiled at me.

"Well when this is over. You can teach me" I said trying to reach for whatever little piece of hope I had left in me. _I'm gonna make it through this alive_ I thought to myself.  
>"Deal" he agreed. I could tell he was trying to think positively because I knew that he knew we weren't going to do so well, because we didn't have the best fighters. I nodded and started to walk off again.<br>"And don't listen to what Will said it's not your fault" he told me.  
>"Thank you" I said before finally walking off. I came back down to the village to see Anya holding a sword looking really nervous and really ready.<br>"I love you" I said hugging her.  
>"Same here" she said tightening the hug.<br>"Don't die" I told her.  
>"I'll try my best"<p>

"Don't go and try to get yourself killed either ok" she said to me. I nodded and then we ran into our hiding spots with Gwen. When Canaan's men came we pulled up this gate trapping them in so we could kill them easily. We waited for Morgana's signal which went off a bit later than planned and then we jumped in and started fighting. I tried remembering the moves I had been taught but it was hard to concentrate. Not mention with my nerves and having adrenaline pump through me I was running around stabbing people faster than what seemed to me humanly possible.

"Oh come on you fight like a girl" I taunted to a guy I was sparring with. Apparently that ticked him off so much that he had me pinned against the wall fighting him. With nowhere else to run I did the only thing I could do.

"Please don't kill me" I said getting on the ground fake crying. The guy laughed at me and while he was laughing I chopped at his legs getting a bit of blood on me. I tried not to gag at that but quickly got up as he fell to the ground.  
>"Idiot" I said laughing at how that had actually worked. Then I felt my hair blowing in front of my face from this wind that came out of nowhere and I saw a tiny tornado in the middle of the village making all of Canaan's men blow away. There was only one person I knew who was probably causing it. When the tornado stopped I saw Merlin with his hand raised like he was casting a spell but he quickly put it down.<br>"Who did that?" Arthur asked walking up to Merlin and Will who had appeared midbattle.

"Did what?" Merlin asked.  
>"Wind doesn't just appear like that I know magic when I see it" Arthur said.<br>"What? I saw no magic. I didn't see any magic. Anya did you see any magic? No you didn't. See there was definitely no magic" I said really quickly interjecting between Arthur and Merlin knowing Merlin would get killed if Arthur found out about his magic. I saw an almost dead Canaan raise a crossbow at Arthur. My eyes widened and I quickly pulled Arthur down to the ground with me nearly crushing myself as him and probably 20 lbs of pure metal armor landed on top of me. The arrow, thank god, missed Arthur. However, little did I know that Will had jumped in front of him just in case I hadn't pulled Arthur down in time and had gotten shot himself.

"Are you ok?" Arthur asked quickly looking at Will to hopefully save him.  
>"Yeah may have gotten the wind knocked out of me but I'm fine forget about me" I said coughing as he climbed off me. I watched as Merlin and Arthur carried Will into a nearby house. A couple minutes later a sad Merlin and Arthur came out of the house they had brought Will into with no Will.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

I stood by Merlin holding his hand as we watched them burn Will's body. I hated death but I'm sure everyone does though, but I hated it the most because of the way it made the people who were alive go through so much pain. I know Will had been annoying but he had been Merlin's best friend. I couldn't imagine what I would be like if I ever lost Castiel. A couple hours later after the funeral we got on our horses and said our goodbyes to the people of Ealdor even my own personal shadow Katy, we were leaving because as it turned out Merlin was going to head back to Camelot which meant that so were Castiel and I. I had noticed how pleased Arthur looked when we had told him we were coming back to Camelot also. When we had left Castiel and I had thought about telling him our secret but knew now wasn't the right time. We would save our secret for another day.

**Hope you liked it. Review if you did :D**


	7. The Labyrinth of Gedref part 1

**Hi everybody here is the new chapter enjoy :D**

"97…98…99…100. READY OR NOT HERE I COME" I shouted to the empty room I was now in. I quickly stretched getting myself ready for the long period of time it would take me to find Anya. I know what your thinking _Aren't you a bit old to be playing hide and seek_ well you try entertaining yourself in a huge castle with no technology while everyone is out hunting or doing actual important things. Now back to the game. I looked for Anya practically behind all the curtains that there were in the castle and then I thought about the last place she would think that I would look. So I snuck into Arthur's room making sure he wasn't there and then quickly ran to his little cupboard closet thing and opened the doors to find Anya crouched in there.  
>"Took you long enough" she said getting out.<p>

"It's only been five minutes" I guessed.

"My turn then" Anya smiled. She closed her eyes and I was about to run out of the room till I saw Arthur standing in the doorway with his back turned to us while he was talking to someone in the hallway. I immediately turned around and covered Anya's mouth and then we looked at each other unsure what to do and then quickly ran back into the cupboard.

"Ow Castiel that's my face you just elbowed" Anya whispered to me as we squeezed into the cupboard and shut the door.  
>"Shhhhh" I said and then I felt myself step on something.<p>

"And that was my foot you just stepped on" she added. Even though it was dark I still glared at her. When she finally went silent we heard two pairs of footsteps walking around the room. We then heard Arthur listing off chores to someone and realized he was talking to Merlin. A second later the doors of the cupboard were opened by a very sad looking Merlin whose face then turned to quite a surprised look when he saw us in the closet. Anya and I waved at him.  
>"What are you doing?" he mouthed to us.<br>"Playing hide and seek" Anya admitted/mouthed back. For some reason my body suddenly decided for me that I needed to sneeze at that moment.

"Was that you?" Arthur asked Merlin as he quickly shut the doors leaving us still in there.

"Um yes" Merlin admitted.

"Sounded slightly high pitched" Arthur questioned. Anya opened the door a bit to let us see what was going on.

"That's how I always sneeze" Merlin said getting close to Arthur and then he imitated my sneeze and fake sneezed on Arthur's face.

"Merlin that's disgusting. First you cry like a little girl over a unicorn dying and then decide to give me the plague" Arthur said going to get something to wipe his face on. While he was wiping his face Anya and I quickly ran out of the room, holding in our laughter at how close that was. I was nearly out the door till Arthur called me. I turned around making it look like I was just passing by.  
>"Hello Arthur I didn't know you were back" I lied. Anya just nodded her head.<p>

"So did you manly men catch anything?" Anya asked.  
>"I actually killed a unicorn" Arthur said quite proudly. I had to stifle my laughter.<br>"What are you laughing at?" he asked looking very offended.

"Nothing it's just never mind" I shut myself up.  
>"What?" he asked probably getting curious.<p>

"Nothing, I mean if I can't say anything nice I shouldn't say anything at all" I quoted my mother. He glared at me.

"It's just a unicorn isn't the manliest creature out there to kill" I finally said. I saw Merlin smile at that.

"Well I don't know what you deal with in Scotland but in Camelot killing a unicorn is something that only the greatest of men around here do" Arthur retorted.  
>"Great so can I start calling you Arthur Pendragon the unicorn slayer then?" I joked making myself laugh. Arthur was looking like he was getting pretty angry now.<p>

"So great seeing you two today we'll just leave now" Anya said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room before I could say anything else.

"At least I'm not stupid enough to walk around with one shoe on all day" Arthur tried to snap back at me after we left.

* * *

><p>"You lost your shoe? How does one not notice a missing shoe?" I cried exasperatedly whilst pacing once again around Castiel's room.<br>"I noticed it, I just didn't do anything about it!" Castiel paused for a moment, then, not looking at me, said "I felt a little bit like Cinderella when I realized it was gone I just decided to leave it there. It felt right, so I went with it."  
>I laughed "That's sweet; even though I'm sure I will never understand your obsession with Disney characters."<br>"Ok, but you don't have to get it to think that Arthur looks like the perfect prince charming!"  
>I chuckled, "I don't know..."<br>"Oh right," she teased, "Your price charming's got dark hair and ears the size of hot air balloons."  
>"His ears are adorable!" I blushedprotested.  
>She smiled," I'm glad you're happy." she lowered her gaze and fingered a satin covered button on her dress.<br>"Are you ok, Cas?" I asked.  
>"Yup" she said quickly.<br>"Castiel, really, what's up? Is it Arthur?"  
>She scrunched up her nose, "Well..."<br>I looked at her and she bit her lip then looked down again, "Do you think he kind of, sort of, quite possibly, might, maybe, go off a hunch if you must-"

"Just say it already" I snapped at her.

"Do you think he likes me?" she asked.  
>I let out a bark of laughter "Of course he does! You guys are perfect for each other at least that's what I think! I think he's just too stubborn to admit how he feels. Merlin barely did, even now I have no idea what's going on with us. I mean come on you can't just call a girl beautiful and then run off" I crossed my arms. Now that I said it out loud, I realized how much it was bothering me. He'd barely spoken to me since we got back from Ealdor. By far the worst follow up. It was Castiel's turn to ask if I was ok.<br>"Yeah," I muttered, "Don't worry about Arthur," I said suddenly, "He'll come around. Maybe all this stuff with Merlin...maybe the dragon was... mistaken, or maybe the timing's wrong. He just doesn't seem that into me."  
>"No way! I wish Arthur looked at me the way Merlin looks at y-" she let out a little gasp<br>"um, hello?" Arthur said from the doorway. I saw Castiel flush rapidly. When Merlin stepped in after him, I thought my heart fell out of my chest.  
>"So you like cheddar cheese then?" Castiel asked awkwardly changing the subject really fast.<br>"Yep" I said nodding. **  
>"<strong>I take it this belongs to you?" Arthur asked handing Castiel, her shoe. _Oh yes Cinderella indeed_ I thought as she took her shoe back.  
>"Thank you, where'd you find it?" Castiel pretended to not know.<br>"My closet, now my question for you is why was your shoe in my closet?" he asked her.  
>"Shoe fairy ripped it off me while I was walking and threw it your closet without me noticing" she joked.<br>"Don't be ridiculous there's no such thing as a shoe fairy" he retorted.  
>"Really I had no idea" she said sarcastically. <em>Don't laugh, don't laugh<em> I kept thinking. Arthur gave Castiel a look and then started to walk off.

"Come on Merlin" he ordered.  
>"So hi" Merlin whispered quickly to me.<br>"Hi" I just replied back. _Well look who wants to talk now_ I thought.

"Nice dress" he commented.  
>"Thanks it's the same one I wore yesterday" I told him.<br>"Merlin come on" Arthur said again.  
>"Well got to go" he said I nodded while he left. I felt Castiel walk up to me and put her arm around my shoulder.<br>"Men" was all she muttered.

* * *

><p>So as the days passed everything started going bad in Camelot all the water disappeared and there was almost no food. The worst part for me was the water because I knew that if I went for a long period of time without water I'd get really dehydrated which would make me sick and I of course did get sick. My head was pounding, I was dizzy, every bright light hurt my eyes, and the best part was the throwing up part.<br>"How are you feeling?" Anya asked sitting in bed with me.  
>"Like I want to crawl in a hole and just die" I said rolling my head into my pillow. I could almost sense Anya rolling her eyes at my overdramaticness.<br>"Do you want me to get Gaius for you?" she asked.  
>"No I don't need any weird medicines all I need is some ibuprofen and water" I said.<br>"Which we don't have" she told me.

"How are you?" I asked her not wanting this to be all about me even though I felt horrible every time I talked.  
>"Just really thirsty and getting a bit of a headache" she told me.<p>

"Why is this happening?" I asked because the question had been in my mind forever it seemed like we were going through the plagues of Egypt or something.

"I don't know" she just said kind of stroking my hair.  
>"I think you should go back to sleep and you'll feel a bit better" she advised. I nodded my head and closed my eyes, sleeping was the only thing I knew would help me.<p>

* * *

><p>When I walked out of the room I saw Arthur staring at Castiel through the open door.<br>"Is she alright?" he asked.  
>"She's just dehydrated" I told him looking at my friend who was looking paler than usual making her hair look even redder.<p>

"Is there anything I could do?" he asked looking worried.  
>"If you could get the water back that would be a lot of help" I told him. I then let out a sigh realizing there was one thing I had to do. I quickly tried to remember the way to Merlin's chambers and found him in his room with a book in his lap which he quickly closed when I walked in.<br>"Can we talk?" I asked him awkwardly.  
>"Is this about what happened at Ealdor. Listen I'm sorry I shouldn't have said you were beautiful because that was stupid" he said really fast.<br>"It's not that actually" I told him.  
>"Oh" he said looking around the room awkwardly.<br>"I know that you can do magic" I just put it out there.  
>"What? That… that's crazy me doing magic" he tried to lie.<br>"You don't have to lie your secrets safe with Castiel and I. We swear not to tell anyone" I promised him.

"Swear to it" he said to me.  
>"On my life" I told him giving him my pinky.<p>

"It's a pinky promise you connect your pinky with mine that way we know this promise is for real" I told him. He smiled at me and wrapped his pinky around mine.  
>"Finally" he nearly shouted hugging me.<br>"Finally what?" I asked.  
>"Finally I don't have to hide it from someone" he told me.<br>"Great?" I said not sure what to say next.

"So can I ask you something?"I asked him.

"You just did" he joked. I hit him on the shoulder.  
>"Can you bring the water back? We really need it because not only is everyone gonna die from but also you have no idea how bad Castiel is dealing with this she's paler than well…you" I told him.<p>

"I'm not that pale" he retorted.  
>"Oh please you practically glow in the dark" I told him.<p>

"I'm sorry but I can't bring back the water the magic that took it away is much stronger than mine" he said to me.

"You mean this was caused by magic?" I asked. He nodded.  
>"But how?" I asked<p>

"Gaius believes that it was caused by Arthur killing the unicorn" He informed me.  
>"The unicorn?" He nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up around I don't know what time and found Gwen putting something on my bedside table.<br>"Hello" she smiled at me as I woke up. I was too weak to even move my head that much right now.  
>"Hi" I tried to smile back. I looked at what was on my table and saw really bright flowers.<br>"Awww Gwen did you pick those for me" I joked.  
>"Well Arthur wanted me to tell you he got them for you but I technically had to go and pick them but it's the thought that counts" she told me.<br>"I thought all the plants around here died?" I asked.  
>"They did I had to walk outside of Camelot to get them" she said. I blushed at that.<br>"Now I must be off then, you try and get better alright" she told me. I tried to nod even though it felt like I could feel my brain shaking in my head. Right after she left I saw the flowers started to die. Whatever was going on this place seemed to be getting worse. Part of that didn't matter though. No one had ever got flowers for me before also nothing was better than getting flowers from Arthur Pendragon the unicorn slayer.

**So that's it review if you liked it :D**


	8. The Labyrinth of Gedref part 2

**So there are two people I would like to dedicate this chapter to one is my best friend who is amazing and I love her and she is a big Merlin fan just like moi and she is super cool check her blog out its .com :D the other who I would like to dedicate this too is my little cousin who is a new Merlin fan I am so proud of her after me talking about it so much she decided to watch it all by herself and her favorite character is Arthur, it's moments like these where I just know that we are officially related. **

I woke up to see it was dark out. I let out a big huff, I still felt terrible. _ I want to go outside_ I moaned in my mind. I always hated being told to stay inside while I was sick it's not like going outside would kill me. I quickly got out of bed and grabbed a little robe to go over this sort of nightgown I was wearing. I was really hoping they didn't chop your head off for walking around in your pj's in this time because if you could then I was doomed I practically lived in pjs back home. I opened my door and tiptoed through the hallways finally making my way outside. The air felt nice and cold which helped a bit. Then a couple seconds later I bumped into someone. _Oh crap run Castiel runnnnn_ was all I could think but I just stood still.

"Castiel" the person said. I looked up and saw Arthur. I immediately backed away blushing seeing that my hands were on his chest.

"Oh hello" I said.  
>"You do realize there's a curfew" he informed me.<br>"I've kind of been in a bed while all of this has been going on so forgive me if I don't know all the latest information" I said.

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

"A dress" I told him.

"That's a nightgown" he said.  
>"And how do you know that? I thought you were a guy, you shouldn't know the difference between a nightgown and a dress" I tried to confuse him. He rolled his eyes at me.<br>"You should head back to your chambers" he told me. I groaned.  
>"I'm tired of being inside" I whined.<br>"Well technically you have to go or you'll get arrested" he said directing me the other way.  
>"Fine" I huffed as we walked together. <em>Do I bring up the flowers? <em>I questioned in my mind. I let out a little shiver.  
>"Are you cold?" he asked. <em>NO I just shivered because it's so hot<em> I thought. He then took off his jacket and gave it to me.  
>"Oh thank you" I smiled at him. Then there was an awkward silence again until we ran into Merlin and Anya who were giggling and holding hands.<br>"Does nobody remember the curfew?" Arthur asked them. Merlin and Anya immediately let go of each other's hands.  
>"Sorry Anya was just walking me to my chambers, we were done fixing up your room" Merlin said.<br>"And looking for that rat, which we didn't find" Anya said.  
>"So you two were outsmarted by a rat" Arthur laughed.<p>

"They do say rats are very intelligent" Anya tried to say seriously.  
>"Go home you 3 it'd be embarrassing to have to lock you all up in the same night for breaking curfew" Arthur ordered. Anya and I looked at each other and nodded and walked back to our rooms.<p>

"So what's going on between you and Dumbo?" I joked looking at Merlin looking at Anya.  
>"Nothing it's just I told him that we knew about his secret" she whispered to me.<br>"And now you two are closer than you and I?" I asked.

"No one can replace you" she smiled at me. Then she looked at what I was wearing.  
>"You look much better, you got some color back in your face" she said.<br>"That's from me blushing" I told her a bit embarrassed.

"Because your prince charming gave you his jacket" she teased.  
>"Shut up" I joked.<br>"It looks good on you" she said.

"Yes I love how you can't even see my hands because my arms are so short" I joked back.

"Alright typhoid Mary go back to sleep" Anya told me when we got to my room.  
>"I'm dehydrated, I don't have the flu" I commented. The next morning I went to return Arthur's jacket to his room. I knocked on the door and walked in before he could say I could come in and I saw him talking to Merlin. They both looked at me when I walked in.<p>

"Hi I just wanted to give you, your jacket back. Thank you very much for lending it to me" I thanked him handing him his jacket.  
>"Oh you're welcome. How are you feeling?" he asked.<br>"Fine still a bit sick but better from all the sleep I've been getting. I just really need some water. Also " I said really fast.

"Now if you excuse me I have to go back to bed or else nurse Anya will have to lock me in my room so I can get better" I said closing the door.

* * *

><p>"What are you smirking at?" Arthur asked Merlin after Castiel had closed the door.<br>"Nothing" Merlin said as he picked some clothes up.

"No go on what's so funny?" Arthur asked.  
>"It's just the smiling, the eye contact, the flowers, the jacket when's the marriage announcement coming out Arthur" Merlin joked.<br>"Shut up Merlin. She's sick and I'm only being polite" Arthur snapped at him.  
>"You didn't get me flowers or lend me your jacket when I got sick" Merlin retorted. He then quickly ducked as Arthur threw a pair of trousers at him.<p>

* * *

><p>I snuck out of my room around early morning when I was sure that everyone was asleep and made my way down to the basement. I grabbed a nearby torch when I got there and walked down the dark staircase to find the dragon still sitting there. I cleared my throat and it started to wake up.<p>

"Hello there Anya" it greeted me.  
>"Um yeah hi" I said.<br>"I told you, you would be back" he said.  
>"I know" I moaned.<br>"What is it you wish to speak to me about. If it's about going home I should let you know it is still never going to happen" he commented.

"It's not about that, it's about Castiel she's really sick and if the water doesn't come back she'll be one of the first to die" I thought nervously about my friend.  
>"I cannot bring it back if that is what you are asking" he told me.<p>

"But you have to" I ordered.  
>"I can't this is all caused by Arthur, from when he killed that unicorn and only Arthur can stop this"<br>"What a load of help you were" I muttered under my breath walking away.

"Oh and Anya I see you and Merlin have been getting along well. I take it you must believe that prophecy I told you about then will surely come true" he said to me. I turned around.  
>"A prophecy is not going to run my life. I choose my own destiny so take that MUSHU" I stuck my tongue out at him and ran out. When I was almost back to my room someone grabbed me by the arm.<p>

"Anya look" Merlin said shoving a water pitcher into my hands. I looked down and saw water in it.  
>"How?" I asked.<br>"I don't know I think it was Arthur" Merlin told me. And then he explained to me about how a couple nights ago some sorcerer had told Arthur that he would be given tasks and if he completed them correctly he would be rewarded and then he preceded to tell me that the night before Arthur had let a man steal a large amount of food for his family because he knew that he needed it. _Well I guess the dragon was right about a couple of things_ I thought. I immediately took the water Merlin had given me and walked to Castiel's room.  
>"That's actually for Arthur" Merlin muttered following behind me.<br>"Who do you think needs this more Arthur or Castiel" I said opening the door to Castiel's room.

"I don't work for Castiel though so I have to say Arthur" Merlin said. I still walked into Castiel's room with the pitcher of water.

* * *

><p>"Castiel, Castiel" I felt Anya shake me awake.<br>"Go away mom" I said as I threw a pillow at her which she expertly dodged but apparently it hit someone else in the room as heard someone let out a big "Unf" noise as my pillow hit them in the face. Then I felt Anya flick something on me. It felt cold and wet. _OH MY GOD IT'S WATER_ I realized. I immediately shot up despite how much my head didn't like it when I did things like that and saw Anya had a full pitcher of water in front of her. I grabbed the pitcher out of Anya's hands and just chugged the whole thing.  
>"More please?" I asked. Anya handed the pitcher back to Merlin.<br>"I'll be back in a minute" he groaned walking out of the room. Anya plopped down in bed next to me.  
>"You look so much better. I'm glad to see you don't have the same skin tone as a pasty vampire any more" she told me.<p>

"Thank you?" I said. Merlin came back with a second jug which I split with Anya and it took me awhile to finally get sick of drinking too much water.  
>"Can we go out now?" I asked Anya who had been my sort of doctorauthoritive parent for the past couple of days.  
>"Yes you need to go work on your tan" she shoulder bumped me. So we got dressed and went walking around Camelot which wasn't a pretty sight. Apparently all the people who weren't living in the castle were having a horrible time trying to get food on the table. Morgana and Gwen were helping out by sneaking out food from the castle and giving it out to people and Anya and I gladly volunteered to help. A couple days later I dragged Anya into my room after seeing too much of the starving people.<br>"What were you doing that one morning when we got the water back?" I asked.  
>"I wasn't doing anything" she lied.<p>

"You don't exactly have the lightest footsteps" I told her.  
>"I went to go see the dragon" she admitted.<br>"Why?" I asked.  
>" I was trying to save you" she told me.<p>

"And did you?" I asked.  
>"No Arthur technically did" she explained. Then she went into this long story of how there was a curse on Camelot from Arthur killing the unicorn and to break it he had to pass these test and from what Merlin had told Anya he had only passed one of the two tasks.<br>"So we're just all going to starve to death now?" I asked putting the pieces together.  
>"I think so" she told me.<br>"Alright that's it" I said grabbing a cloak.  
>"Where are you going?" she asked me.<br>"I'm going to look for this stupid wizard who needs to give Arthur a second chance" I said.  
>"Why?" she asked.<br>"Because if someone doesn't we're all going to die" I told her.  
>"Now you said he was somewhere in the woods correct" I tried to remember.<br>"Yes" she told me.

"Ok then so that's where I'm going" I said.  
>"How are you going to find him?" she asked.<br>"I'm sure if I call him a couple names try and get him angry he'll show up eventually" I guessed. I heard Anya let out a huff and she grabbed a cloak.  
>"I'm coming with you" she said. I smiled at her and we walked out of Camelot together into the woods.<br>"Alright you stupid come out so I can talk to you" I shouted to no one. There was no answer I then looked to Anya for help because I had no idea what I was doing. She stepped up.  
>"Listen we really need you to talk to us. We're here to speak on Arthur's behalf he really needs another chance, he knows what he did was wrong and your just making him feel even more terrible by having everyone in the kingdom starve to death. So please we're begging you give him another chance" Anya pleaded.<br>"The Labyrinth of Gedref" a voice said behind us. We both turned around and saw this old man dressed in a white robe.  
>"Sorry?" I asked.<br>"That is where Arthur's final test will take place. The Labyrinth of Gedref" he told us.  
>"Thank you, thank you so much" we said.<br>"Do you believe he will succeed then?" he asked me.  
>"Of course I do" I said having some faith in him. He nodded at us and then disappeared.<p>

"What's the test?" I asked.  
>"That is for Arthur to know only" a voice said in our heads. Anya and I looked at each other and quickly ran back to the castle. I ran up to Arthur's room. As soon as I opened the door to find him looking out his window I had no clue what I was going to say. <em>How do I phrase this? <em> I thought.  
>"Arthur someone gave me a message for you. He said it was really important" I told him. He was suddenly paying more attention.<p>

"What?" he asked.  
>"He said that you needed to go to the Labyrinth of Gedref for some sort of test, I think he was of magic" I said trying to pull it off like I had no clue what I was talking about.<br>"Are you sure?" he asked.  
>"Very" I nodded. He quickly started grabbing things.<p>

"Stay here, don't tell anyone where I went to" he told me before leaving. _Hmmm stay here those are two words I hate to hear_ I thought crossing my arms.

* * *

><p>I told Merlin what Castiel and I had been told by the sorcerer. Merlin went up to go and talk to Arthur about it but we saw he was gone. <em>Oh no<em> I thought as a sudden thought popped into my mind. I went looking for Castiel.  
>"What's wrong?" Merlin asked as he watched me hectically look for Castiel.<br>"Arthur left and of course Castiel followed him" I sighed.

* * *

><p>It's not my fault that I had went after him it was because I'm just so curious, when he said stay I just knew that it meant I had to go for some reason. So I had been following Arthur for I don't know how long and found myself at this huge hedge maze. All I could think about was Harry Potter. <em>Oh please don't let me a suffer a death by bush<em> I prayed in my mind. I slowly walked in after Arthur hoping I would find him to see if everything would turn out ok if it didn't then… I had no clue what I was going to do next. I soon got lost in the maze and came to several dead ends. I'm not claustrophobic but it felt like the walls of the maze were closing in on me. Soon I stopped just walking around the maze and broke out into a full run. I came to a full stop when I saw the sorcerer standing in the middle of the way. Before I could ask anything the hedges grabbed me and suffocated me making me black out. I woke up in this chair at a table on this beach. On the table there were only two cups. The sorcerer explained to me that I just had to sit there and be quiet. A couple minutes later Arthur came onto the beach and looked at me quite ashamed. I looked away not wanting to look at him.

"Let her go. I'll take the test but not till she's released" Arthur told the sorcerer.

"That is not possible. She is part of the test, sit" he ordered Arthur. _Ok maybe following him wasn't the best idea_ I said really regretting my decisions and wishing I had actually listened to my mom when she told me to think before I did anything. Arthur stood there.  
>"If you choose not to do the test you will have failed and Camelot will perish" the sorcerer said. Arthur sighed and set his sword down and sat across from me.<br>"I thought I told you to stay" Arthur snapped at me. I stayed quiet not looking at him. _Stupid, Stupid_ I kept thinking.

"Alright let's get this over with" Arthur said to the sorcerer.

"There are two goblets before you. One contains a harmless liquid the other a deadly poison. The goblets must be drained of their liquid and the two of you can drink out of only one of them" he told us.  
>"What kind of test is that? What does that prove?" Arthur asked.<br>"It proves whatever you think it proves. If you pass the test the curse will be lifted" he said to us. Arthur and I finally looked at each other. A thought suddenly popped into my head. If I died here did that mean I could go home? _Worth a shot_ I thought nervously.  
>"If we ever figure it out I'll take the one that has the poison in it" I told him.<p>

"No absolutely not" he said.  
>"You've got a better future than me. There's more stuff ahead of you all I've got is nothing" I said. <em>Kind of if I get to go home I have college to look forward to so come on buddy just let me die <em>I thought.

"And let you commit suicide, no. This is my doing so I am going to be the one who has to die" he said.  
>"It feels like we're arguing over the last piece of bread" I said to myself.<br>"Instead of death" Arthur sort of smiled at that.  
>"I'm so sorry Castiel" he said. I gave him a confused look but then he did something totally unexpected. He kissed me. At first I didn't know what to do but I quickly responded to it. When he pulled away from me I saw that while we were kissing he had emptied my glass by pouring all of the liquid into his. That way he could drink both drinks in one cup. He drank the goblet and looked at me with this very sorry and scared look in his eyes.<br>"You idiot" was all I could get out before he collapsed out of his chair dead.

"No, no, no,no,no come on wake up" I said running to him and shaking him.  
>"Come on wake up" I started to cry.<br>"Bring him back please" I said to the sorcerer who was still there.  
>"This was Arthur's test" he told me.<br>"So he passed it then good. Now bring him back" I said through gritted teeth.  
>"The poison was only a sleeping draft" he said to me.<br>"What?" I croaked out.  
>"He's just asleep. He will be waking up soon" he assured me. I finally smiled.<br>"A unicorn is pure of heart. If you kill one you must make amends by proving that you have a heart that is just as pure as a unicorns. Arthur risked his life to save yours. He has proven what is truly in his heart. The curse will be lifted" he said to me and then he disappeared.

"So Arthurs a little unicorn then" I said to myself and I laughed at my own joke. I grabbed his hand waiting for him to wake up and just watching the waves crash on the beach. Just like the sorcerer had promised Arthur did wake up a couple minutes later.  
>"Am I dead?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.<p>

"Maybe" I joked.

"What happened?" he asked.  
>"Well turns out you were given a sleeping draft and also the curse was lifted. So pretty eventful day if you ask me" I said.<p>

"We better get going before it gets dark" he said. I got up and helped him up seeing as he looked a bit woozy and put his arm around my shoulder so I could help him walk. As we were walking down by the water we were both silent.  
>"So I should probably let you know that, that kiss that happened. You know that didn't mean anything right?" he asked. I froze for a minute and looked at him practically about to explode with anger.<br>"Mmmm hmmm" was all I could mutter out without calling him any rude names. I then pushed his arm off my shoulder and shoved him into the water and continued walking on. I finally found our horses and tried to get on mine so I could get a quick getaway but unfortunately my horse decided that he didn't want to go anywhere.  
>"Come on you stupid horse" I said as I got off it and tried to pull it with me like a dog on a leash. That way I could it to start going. I soon gave up.<p>

"Ok listen here horsey you are going to get moving right now or I swear I will turn you into either glue stick or jello you decide" I said crossing my arms. The horse then decided to take off without me on it.

"Fine then I don't need you I'll walk" I shouted at the horse running away from me. So I started the long trek back to Camelot. It didn't take long till I heard the sound of horse hooves behind me and saw a wet Arthur Pendragon right next to me.  
>"Castiel come on get on the horse" he said. I ignored him.<br>"I know your angry with me but at least get on the horse" he tried to persuade me.  
>"Or what?" I taunted.<br>"Or I could have you walk through the woods by yourself. I'm sure that would go down nicely you seem like just the type of person bandits go after" he told me.

"Let me just say anger isn't the word I'm thinking of right now" I responded.  
>"How else was I going to distract you so I could take the poison?" he asked.<br>"I don't know what about. Hey Castiel look over there" I said.  
>"You would have not fallen for that" he told me. I just rolled my eyes and got up on the stupid horse. This time I had to sit in front of him instead of behind him so I wouldn't have to injure my chin on his shoulder. It felt weird having his arms kind of wrapped around me and his chin was almost resting on my shoulder.<br>"If it makes you feel better. I will tell you that I do want to kiss you but I didn't want the first one to go like that" he said a bit sheepishly. That made me blush a bit.

"Not sure how respond to that" I admitted.

"Then let's forget about what happened today" he said.

"And what start anew?" I asked.  
>"Why not? For instance, Hello I am Arthur Pendragon the unicorn slayer" he said. I could almost sense him smiling when he said that. I laughed.<br>"Very nice to meet you, I am Castiel Macbeth" I said back.

"Macbeth hmmmm you wouldn't happen to be from Scotland would you?" he pretended to ask.  
>"The red hair gives it away doesn't it" I joked and we both laughed at that.<p>

"So I'm on my way to Camelot care to join?" he asked.  
>"Why yes let's go get a horse" I said. We both looked down.<br>"As luck would have it we already happen to be riding one"  
>"Aren't we lucky" I said. We soon came into Camelot where we saw Merlin and Anya looking very angry at us but the good news was everyone had food again. Arthur got down from the horse first and then helped me down and kept his hands on my hips for a couple moments after I was safely on the ground.<br>"So I have to go talk to Anya about why I ran off" I said looking at my best friend. He nodded.

"Goodbye then" I smiled at him and then went over to Anya. I did tell Anya everything about what happened in the Labyrinth that day but it was just minus one detail.

**Wooohooo I hope you liked please review if you did :D. I'll make you virtual cookies if you do review come on I know you want to because who doesn't like cookies. **


	9. Le Morte d'Arthur

**_A_lright quick note I'm not going to be doing the To Kill a King episode right now because I didn't think I could fit that much of my OC's in it. If I do ever figure out how to fit them in I'll probably create the chapter but since I'm not doing it now I decided to do this episode (I think that made sense) so enjoy :D**

_"Ok first things first you hold a sword by the handle" Arthur informed me and then he practically threw the sword to me. I luckily caught it but this thing was so heavy I had trouble lifting it up._

_"You couldn't find any lighter ones" I complained when I finally got it up. _

_"That is the lightest one" he told me._

_"Alright now I'm going to strike first now you try and block it" he said.  
>"What?" I almost shouted and then he attacked and I blocked it.<br>"Good job" he complimented. _

_"Thank you" I said. _

_"Wanna try again?" he asked.  
>"No. I'm starting to regret asking for lessons from you" I joked. <em>

_"Believe me I'm going easy on you" he smiled.  
>"He is" we heard Merlin shout from across the courtyard. Apparently Anya and him had been watching us. <em>

_"No wonder you're having trouble, your holding the sword wrong" he said and then he came over to me and fixed my hands in the right place. I couldn't help but blush from this electric current that went through me every time he touched my hand.  
>"Better?" he asked when he fixed it. I nodded.<br>"Alright let's go again" he said and this time after I had blocked him from hitting me for awhile he wanted me to fight back. I did and we ended up getting really close face to face. We were both trying to hold back smiles I'm sure._

"CASTIEL" Anya shouted waking me up from my dream.  
>"What?" I said shooting out of bed angrily.<br>"They're back" she said with a smile on her face. Hearing this immediately changed my mood from being angry at Anya for waking me up to actually being happy. For the past couple of days Merlin, Arthur, and his knights had set out to find some sort of deadly beast and kill it. I quickly got dressed and we ran out to the courtyard where we were supposed to meet them. The other knights were there but Merlin and Arthur were nowhere in sight. For some reason they kept telling us to go back to our chambers but we simply refused. Then a few minutes later we realized why they wanted us to go back. We saw Uther walking through the courtyard and in his arms was what looked like a dead Arthur. Merlin and Gaius were right behind him probably wanting to help Uther in case he couldn't carry Arthur any further.

* * *

><p>I put my hand on Castiel's shoulder as I looked at her standing there motionless just looking at Arthur. I made eye contact with Merlin and saw he was almost wearing the same look. It was heartbreaking to see Uther fall to the ground and look so sad. Castiel ran to him and knelt down by Arthur's head holding it up and muttering to him desperately to wake up.<br>"Merlin please don't tell me he's dead" Castiel tried to say as she choked back tears. He didn't say anything he just knelt next to her and put his arm around her as did I when the knight's took Arthur away to his chambers. I hated seeing my friend break into full on sobs and soon she started crying silently and all I could think of was this quote I had heard once _When people cry loudly it's to get attention but when they cry silently it's because they can't stop_. Castiel was crying into my shoulder so hard now that my sleeve was all wet.

"Shhhh" was all I could say to her. Eventually she stopped and I saw her eyes looked really blue like they always did when she cried. She got up by herself and walked back to her chambers.

"I'm so sorry" Merlin whispered.  
>"It's not your fault" I told him putting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded.<br>"I let him get bit and I said I would protect but I didn't. Now he's going to die" Merlin said.  
>"It's not your fault" was all I could say as I stood on my toes to hug him.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked down to the basement with a torch in my hand.<br>"Where are you, you stupid reptile?" I nearly shouted at the empty dragon's den.  
>"It's good to see you to Castiel" he greeted me as he landed on his rock.<br>"I thought you said Arthur and I were going to be together. So why is he about to die?" I asked.  
>"I thought you didn't believe my prophecy" he said to me.<br>"Never mind your dumb prophecy all I know is that he's supposed to live and I don't see that happening now that he's on the edge of death" I commented.  
>"Just as I told your friend Anya when she came to me for help I will say the same to you. I cannot fix this" he said.<br>"What can?" I asked.

"Only magic of the old religion, but what does that matter to you. You're not of magic" he said.  
>"So the only thing I can do then is hope for the best?" I asked.<br>"Yes" he told me.  
>"I'm done with you" I said angrily walking back to my chambers ignoring whatever he was trying to say to me. When I got back to my chambers I saw that Arthurs door was open. Part of me wanted to go in there but another part of me didn't. I slowly opened the door more and saw Gaius sitting next to Arthur's bed.<br>"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Will you help nurse him?" he asked. I nodded even though I didn't exactly know what to do.  
>"Alright then take good care of him. As for me I'll be getting some rest" he said to me.<br>"Goodnight then" I told him as he walked out of the room. I sat down in the chair by Arthur's bed. I didn't know what to do now.  
>"I don't even know why am I here" I admitted.<br>"Growing up I've only known two people who were close to me in my life that have died so far. They both died in a hospital. I always hated visiting them because I knew that when I did go visit them that all hope that I would have of them living through whatever they were going through would just vanish. And I'm trying really hard to not lose hope on you. So please, please live through this. I don't want to lose someone again" I started to cry grabbing his hand which felt like the temperature of boiling water compared to my always cold hands.  
>"I know you're going to be a great king. Don't ask why I just know it. And usually when I really know things they come true" I told him. I really wanted him to talk back to me. I did however feel him slightly squeeze my hand.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" I asked when I saw Merlin saddling up a horse.<p>

"I'm going to save Arthur by using magic from the old religion" Merlin said not looking at me. It almost seemed like he was hiding something from me.

"Be safe, ok. You're one of my closest friends here" I told him.

"One of?" he joked.

"You know who the other one is" I said. We looked at each other for a moment. _Kiss him_ I could almost hear Castiel's voice say in my head. I hugged him instead and went to go find Castiel. I looked for her in her room and didn't see her there and right when I passed by Arthur's room I saw a bit of red hair from a crack in the door. I opened it silently and saw Castiel was sleeping with her head resting on her hands on Arthur's bed by his side and they were holding hands. Her sleeping position though did look a bit uncomfortable considering that she was sitting on a chair. I contemplated whether or not I should wake her up. I shook her on her shoulder. She lifted her head up a bit.

"Do you want me to watch him?" I asked her. She shook her head stubbornly and then laid her head back down. I ruffled her hair before I left the room.

* * *

><p>The next morning I heard the sound of the door opening. I lifted it up a bit and saw Gaius and Merlin. Gaius had some kind of potion with him.<br>"Hold his head so he doesn't choke on this" he told me. I quickly supported Arthur's head as Gaius dropped some sort of liquid into Arthur's mouth.  
>"What's this going to do?" I asked either Merlin or Gaius.<br>"If I'm correct this should save his life" Merlin told me. I felt a huge smile spread across my face.

"Gaius what are you giving him?" We heard Uther ask from the doorway.  
>"It's an ancient remedy for poisonous bites" Gaius explained.<br>"A cure" Uther said.

"We hope so sire" Merlin replied.  
>"Do you really think this will work?" Uther asked getting close to the bed.<p>

"It's our last resort" Gaius told him. Then he poured the remaining liquid into Arthur's mouth. Everyone was practically holding their breath waiting to see what would happen.

"Perhaps we should all allow him to rest" Gaius suggested looking mainly at Merlin and I.  
>"I will not leave him" Uther said. Gaius nodded and started to walk out. Merlin led me out even though I really didn't want to leave Arthur. A couple hours later though I did go back into his room and I found Uther talking to him. I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face at seeing Arthur alive. I just stood in the doorway silently and slid one of my shoes off which I would use as an excuse for why I was in there (just in case anyone asked) and silently kicked it to the side of the room.<br>"We thought we almost lost you there" Uther said to Arthur.  
>"Don't worry father I'm not planning on dying anytime soon" Arthur groaned. And then he saw me across the room.<br>"I think there was someone watching over me" he said to me. I blushed.

"It's a long road to becoming a king you're going to need someone to take care of you like a guardian angel" Uther replied. This time Arthur just smiled at me. _Yeah I know who you're thinking of_ I thought rolling my eyes because it was such a coincidence that Uther just said that Arthur needed a guardian angel and I just happened to have the same name as the angel Castiel. Uther looked at me probably wondering what Arthur had been looking at.  
>"I shall inform the court then that their prince is alive" Uther said leaving the room. I gave an attempt at a curtsy when he passed by me. I saw Arthur laugh at that.<p>

"You're alive. I knew it, I knew that if I kept up hope you'd live" was I all I could say and then I sat down next to him in his bed.

"I can remember you talking to me. You held my hand" he said.  
>"Really?" I said.<p>

"Well I knew that you were holding my hand because you have icicles for hands" he said warming my hands up with his.

"It's good to know I have someone who won't give up faith in me" he said looking at me. I smiled at him.  
>"Now why are you only wearing one shoe again?" he asked.<br>"I took it off because I thought I would have to make up an excuse to see you again" I explained to him.

"You are slightly mad Castiel" he told time I don't think he meant it as an insult though.

* * *

><p>"Castiel I get that your happy and all but stop dancing with me" I said trying to lightly shove away my friend who was making us waltz around the room.<p>

"I can't help it" she replied with a huge smile on her face. _Oh god she's gone all twitterpated about Arthur_ I thought and then she just started humming.

"Stop spinning me" I complained as she spun me around for what felt like the 100th time. There was a knock at my door.  
>"Oh thank god" I whispered as I got out of Castiel's grasp and left her spinning in circles while I went to go and open the door. I saw Merlin standing there looking nervous.<br>"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Castiel" I said to my friend still humming like an idiot.  
>"What?" she asked.<p>

"Get out" I ordered she rolled her eyes at me and walked out. Merlin then came into my room.  
>"I don't have much time" he said.<br>"Where are you going? What's going on?" I asked.

"In order to give someone life someone else has to die for it. To save Arthur's life I said I would give up my own but Nimueh, the sorceress who cured Arthur, decided to take my mother's life instead and now I'm going to her to ask her take mine and no one else's" he told me.  
>"But you can't die" I told him.<br>"I have to or else my mother's going to die" he said grabbing my arms. I nodded understanding.  
>"Before I go there was something I wanted to give you" he said looking down at his feet.<p>

"And what's that?" I asked. Then he pulled me in and kissed me. _Finally_ I thought. We pulled away from each other.  
>"Goodbye Anya, thank you for being such a wonderful person to me" he said before walking out.<br>"Merlin don't go" I tried to shout out the door but he had already gone off.

* * *

><p>It was my turn now to hold Anya as she cried into my shoulder.<br>"Maybe he'll come back" I told her. She shook her head.

"I really want to say everything's going to be alright but I can't" I said.  
>"That doesn't make me feel better" she said.<p>

"It's no use we couldn't have been together anyways" she sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's against the law for a servant like him to marry someone like me not to mention he also can do magic" she told me

"Anya you do know you're not actually a nobleman's daughter right?" I told her. She nodded.

"So maybe it could've worked out"

"But it still wouldn't have because he's dead now" she almost shouted at me. I saw a door open behind her and there stood Merlin.  
>"I wouldn't be so sure of that" I said making sure she knew I was looking at something behind her. She turned around.<br>"Merlin" she said running into him almost knocking him down he then explained to her that everything was alright for now and that he had destroyed some sorceress named Nimueh. I saw Arthur walk past the door and we looked at each other and smiled. I quickly got up and grabbed something out of a drawer I had.  
>"Arthur" I said chasing after him. He turned around and I showed him what I was carrying which was a beautiful bouquet of flowers that I had picked myself.<br>"You got me flowers when I was sick. I thought I ought to do the same for you" I told him as he took them. He took one flower out of the bouquet and placed it in my hair.  
>"Beautiful" he said.<br>"I know those flowers are really pretty" I said. He rolled his eyes at me.  
>"I wasn't talking about the flowers Castiel" he said. I blushed yet again.<br>"I'll take good care of them" he said.  
>"You better because I almost died of an allergy attack getting those for you" I said.<br>"Oh Castiel there's no need for being overdramatic" he said. I laughed at him as he walked down the hallway. For some reason part of me didn't want to go home at all right now.

**Alright so there is the end of season 1 will probably be moving on to season 2 soon I may put in one filler chapter before I do season 2. So please review if you liked the chapter. And I also don't think I'll be updating this much this week because I'm going to my favorite place on earth DISNEYLAND! **


	10. Mermaids

**Hello everyone I'm back from Disneyland with a little filler chapter. And trust me as you read this your gonna probably see that being at Disneyland inspired me a bit on this chapter. Also guess what I got a new kitty that we found in the trunk of our car she's adorable. Ok that's it so enjoy the chapter. **

"I spy with my little eye som-"

"Tree" Anya moaned. I nudged her.

"It's not my fault you're terrible at this game" Anya said as we walked around the outskirts of Camelot.

"And the fact that all that's out here is trees" I stated. We both laughed at that.  
>"So how are things going with you and a certain someone" I said raising my eyebrows towards her. She blushed.<br>"Fine, everything's fine. You know it's been good" she mumbled.  
>"mmmm hmmmm" I teased.<br>"Well it's not like we can go to dinner and a movie so we've just gone on walks and you know talked" she simply said.

"Good for you" I said awkwardly patting her on the shoulder.

"What about you little miss 'Oh Arthur I got you some flowers to make you feel better'" she said in a voice that I think was supposed to be mine.  
>"I don't sound like that" I said.<p>

"Oh Arthur that's so sweet of you to put a flower in my hair and then call me beautiful. If only I could tell you how much I adore you" she continued on in my voice.

"Stop it" I started to whine. We then bumped into someone else who was walking down the road we were on.  
>"Oh sorry" we repeatedly told this girl we had run into. Her hair was a gorgeous red and her eyes were this gorgeous sea blue color, she looked sad like she had been crying for hours. She nodded her head after we had said sorry to her for the umpteenth and continued walking on. I suddenly got this feeling that I needed to ask if she was alright.<p>

"Excuse me are you alright?" I asked running after her. She just stared at me.

"Are you alright?" Anya asked her again as she finally caught up with me. Her mouth moved but nothing came out.

"Can you not speak?" I asked her. She nodded looking sad again. Anya and I looked at each other.  
>"I'm Castiel" I introduced myself.<p>

"And I'm Anya" Anya introduced herself. The girl looked at us. We looped our arms through hers and started walking towards Camelot.

"You may not know us but we are going to take care of you or at least find something to make you happy again" I said to the girl. She signed thank you to me although she still looked sad. When we got back to Camelot I lent her some of my clothes and then I grabbed a writing utensil and some parchment.  
>"I thought since you can't talk maybe you could write and tell me what's wrong" I said sitting next to her. She nodded again.<p>

"Alright first things first what's your name?" I asked her. She wrote down _Ariel_.

"I love that name" I told her thinking of my favorite Disney Princess. She smiled at me.  
>"Not meaning to be intrusive but can you tell me why you're so sad?" I asked her.<p>

"_Can you keep a secret?" _ she wrote

"I certainly can" I told her.

_I'm not a human like you. I am a creature that is part fish and part or human as you like to call us a mermaid. Before I met you I was in love with a human named Eric. I gave up my fins, tail, and my voice to a sea witch just so I could be with him. I thought things we're going along wonderfully till another woman came in between us and he loves her more than me. I couldn't break them apart for the thought of having to break his heart is just to painful of a thought. So I left him and was on my way back to the sea where I will soon be going after staying here for awhile. Once I reach the sea I will kill myself and turn into sea foam eventually I will turn into his guardian angel. Thank you for being so kind to me but I must be on my way now_ she finished writing.

Holy crap this was actually the Ariel. The one I had idolized ever since I was 2. I was actually talking to the princess Ariel aka the little mermaid and she was telling me how she was going to kill herself. I knew that's how the original story ended but I liked the Disney version better.

"Ariel please don't go and kill yourself. You don't need Eric besides he's being enchanted by the sea witch so it's not real love anyways. What you need to do is go back there and stop her" I advised.  
><em>There's nothing I can do. If what you say is true than I am worthless. She's got magic and all I've got is a pair of useless that I regret ever wishing for<em> she told me.

"I know someone who will stop her. Don't worry Ariel we're going to get Eric back for you" I assured her. I grabbed her hand and lead her to Merlin's chambers. I knocked on the door. We waited for a couple seconds and then I eventually opened the door to see him and Anya joking about. Their conversation immediately stopped when I walked in the room. I told him about Ariel and he said that he couldn't do anything about it. So we eventually had to go to Uther where I told him that there was a sea witch seen recently close by.

"How far away was she seen from Camelot?" Uther asked. Ariel looked at me telling me that it was far away but she didn't know where Eric lived exactly with her little writing pad Merlin had built for her with magic.

"She was last seen nearby…" I quickly dropped a name that I had heard Arthur mention once but didn't know if it was close by.

"Then it is not my problem she is to far outside Camelot I am sorry" he apologized to Ariel. She sighed.  
>"Why is it you cannot talk?" he asked. Ariel quickly wrote down why she couldn't talk and showed him before I could stop her. Uther's face got really red.<p>

"Arrest this girl for association with a sorceress. She is to be executed in the morning" he announced and two guards dragged Ariel away.  
>"But she didn't do anything" I tried to plead for her.<br>"If she has dealt with magic once who's to say she won't do it again" Uther said to me. I looked to Arthur for help but he wasn't looking at me. I ran out chasing after Ariel as they threw her in the dungeons.

"Ariel I'm so sorry" I apologized once the guards walked away. She put her hand on top of mine as a sign of forgiveness but I didn't deserve it. I should've known it was a stupid idea to see if Uther would help in the first place.  
>"I'm going to get you out of here and then when I do your going to go back to your family" I promised her seeing as there was nothing else I could do to fix this. She got a scared look on her face.<p>

"Don't worry I'm positive your family will accept you back with warm and welcoming…fins. Sure it'll be tough to gain their trust back at first but they love you and will never stop loving you no matter what you do" I explained. She nodded her head as I saw tears start to form in her eyes.  
>"I'm so sorry I couldn't get Eric back for you" I said tearing up now to at the thought of someone I had practically known of all my life having her story not end the way I wanted it to. I tried to give Ariel a hug through the bars.<br>"I'm gonna come back for you" I told her. She smiled at me before I left. When I got to the floor my chamber was on I made sure that Arthur's room was empty when I snuck into it, remembering that Merlin had said once that Arthur had the keys to practically every door in the castle. I looked through a couple drawers till finally I found them.

"I should arrest you for sneaking in here and attempting to steal those" Arthur's voice said from the doorway. I turned around.  
>"Well will you?" I asked practically daring him to.<p>

"No" he sighed. I nodded and handed him back his keys and started to walk back to my room defeated.

"It's unfair that she's going to be executed tomorrow" I told him before I left the room.  
>"She associated with someone who does magic it's against the law for someone in Camelot to have done that" he recited.<br>"Do you know why she did it though?" my voice was rising now.

"I try not to know so I can't sympathize with people like her" he said.

"She did it out of love. She loved a man and gave up everything she had just so she could be with him but the sea witch who she gave everything up to didn't want her to fall in love so she stole the man Ariel was in love with. Ariel was going to kill herself before she met Anya and I. We thought your father would actually go and destroy the witch but guess what he didn't so now he's going to kill an innocent girl who's given up everything just for love" I shouted at him.

"It was still foolish of her to go and do that in the first place" Arthur retorted.  
>"Well guess what love makes you do stupid things" I argued. We stayed silent staring at each other.<p>

"You promise she's not dangerous" Arthur finally said.  
>"If I get her out tonight I'll take her back home and try and come back by tomorrow morning" I promised.<p>

"You're not going by yourself then" he said giving me a key. I looked at it shocked.

"Merlin" Arthur shouted. Merlin immediately showed up.  
>"You need to help Castiel and show her the hidden passageway under the armory" Arthur told him.<p>

"But what if we get caught?" Merlin asked.  
>"Don't worry I'll make sure you get blamed for it" Arthur assured him.<p>

"That makes me feel loads better" Merlin mumbled.

"Hate to be an eavesdropper but I heard you guys are going somewhere without me" Anya said popping her head into the room. Arthur rolled his eyes.  
>"Anya and I will meet you, Merlin, and Ariel at the end of the secret passageway in 10 minutes so do this quickly" Arthur ordered.<p>

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" I said really fast whilst hugging Arthur really tightly. He returned the hug a bit later than planned so we were stuck in an awkward hug for a couple moments. I saw Anya staring at me and I mentally told her to shut up. Then Merlin and I quickly ran to my room grabbed a cloak and snuck down to the dungeons.

"You just have him wrapped around your finger" Merlin smiled at me as we ran down some stairs.  
>"No I don't he's just really nice" I said trying to think of some other excuse towards why he was doing this. Merlin just nodded as if he was just going along with whatever I said. We finally got to the dungeons and Ariel looked at me surprised. We quickly made sure there were no guards around and got Ariel out. We gave her the cloak and she immediately covered her face with the hood. Merlin led us through the secret passageway.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur and I were walking towards the exit of the secret passageway. The two of us were silent with each other as usual.<p>

"Now than before we go on this journey there are a couple things I would like to settle some things with you" I told him breaking the silence.  
>"Such as?" he asked.<br>"Castiel" I told him.  
>"Castiel?"<br>"She is my best friend and I hate seeing her cry if you ever make her cry once you will rue the day you were born Arthur Pendragon" I said to him being the protective best friend that I was.

"Anything else?" he asked nervously.

"That's it for now" I said mischievously as we reached our destination.

* * *

><p>We found Arthur and Anya at the end of the passageway and they let us out and then we were soon on our way.<br>"Now where exactly are we going?" Merlin asked. Ariel and I looked at each other.

"Well it's this little grotto by the sea" I admitted. Everyone looked at me all confused.

"I may have forgotten to mention the fact that Ariel is a mermaid" I whispered that last part. Arthur stopped his horse.

"Are you telling me that I just helped a mermaid escape?" Arthur asked.  
>"Yes" I said trying to keep going on. Arthur looked at me angrily but we still traveled on. Eventually we did reach this beach and at the end of it was this huge cliff top. There was a crack in the middle of clifftop which led to the grotto. We found a boat and rowed into the grotto where the sunlight protruding from the crack was the only light in there. Suddenly we started to hear soft music playing it sounded really pretty.<p>

"So what do we do now Ariel?" Anya asked. Ariel wasn't listening to her she was looking at something behind us.

"Hello" we heard this clear voice say. We turned around following the voice to the end of our boat where we saw this beautiful woman with black hair and shockingly green eyes who must have been one of Ariel's sisters. Ariel looked at the woman and the woman looked at her.  
>"Good to see that you came home Ariel. Father has been anxiously awaiting you" the woman said. Ariel nodded at her. The woman then swam over to where Arthur was. She smiled at him and he couldn't stop looking at her.<br>"My you are a handsome man" she smiled at him. Arthur was speechless and I was ready to hit this mermaid over the head with one of the oars.

"You must be the one my sister left us for" the woman assumed.  
>"No he isn't" I told her she gave me this death glare and I suddenly saw more mermaids were circling around the boat. Arthur still couldn't stop staring at the mermaid in front of him so obviously she was enchanting him.<p>

"Merlin come on stop them" Anya said to him but he was too busy staring at this beautiful auburn haired mermaid. Ariel was looking at the scene before her with wide eyes as if she were waiting for something terrible to happen.

"You know what they say happens when you kiss a mermaid?" the black haired mermaid asked Arthur.  
>"What?" he asked in this dreamlike voice.<p>

"Death" the mermaid smiled at him and then she kissed him and dragged him down into the water. The auburn haired mermaid did the same with Merlin. I immediately grabbed one of the oars as did Anya.

"Two humans down two to go" a blonde mermaid smirked and suddenly her teeth formed into fangs.  
>"These ones are going to be harder to deal with then the men" another black haired mermaid said. I saw Ariel was mouthing "STOP" towards them.<p>

"Oh Ariel don't try and protect them. They took you from us now they deserve to die" the blonde mermaid said almost reaching for Anya's ankle. Anya and I swung at her with our oars. Suddenly the boat started shaking and one of the mermaids pulled me by my hair into the water. I tried thrashing against her but more mermaids joined her and decided to bite and scratch at me while drowning me at the same time. I saw a flash of gold light heard this weird shrieking noise and then a couple seconds later the mermaids dispersed and someone dragged me on land and I saw it was Ariel with a tail now.  
>"You're a mermaid again" I said feeling stupid for pointing out the obvious.<br>"Mmmmm hmmm" she said smiling. She had her voice back now also. Then Ariel dove back in and brought out Anya, Merlin, and then Arthur. By the end of it all Ariel looked exhausted.

"What happened?" I asked her.  
>"My father quickly changed me back and then I explained to my family that you didn't kidnap me and make the sea witch turn me into a human then they realized that this was clearly a misunderstanding" she apologized.<p>

"Next time they need to double check before they try and kill someone" Merlin said. Ariel gave him an apologetic look.  
>"Ariel" we heard a male voice almost shout.<br>"I have to go now" she said looking scared.  
>"It's going to end fine" I told her. She nodded and then dove back into the water. <em>I wish my sister was here so I could tell her about this<em> was all I thought as I saw one last flash of Ariel's red hair. Arthur and I scooted closer to each other as we watched the sunset at one point.

"Thank you again for letting me save her" I told him.

"You're welcome" he said and then I kissed him on the cheek. We then both looked away from each other with smiles on our faces.

**So I hope you liked this little filler chapter review if you did. Also I just recently became a beta reader just in case any of you wanted to know.**


	11. The Sorcerer's Games part 1

**So I'm glad you guys liked the mermaids chapter here is another little filler chapter**

I woke up feeling a pounding sensation in my head. It almost felt like I was hung over at least that's what I had been told it felt like. I rolled over in my bed expecting to feel my nice and comfy pillow but instead got poked in the face by grass. I shot up and saw I was in a meadow.  
>"HELLO" I shouted. I heard someone groan and saw Arthur on the other side of the meadow. I let out a sigh of relief, at least it was someone I knew. I was about to walk towards him but a male voice rang out through my head.<br>_I wouldn't go near him if I were you_. Apparently Arthur heard it to because he jumped up and grabbed his sword which must have been close by him.  
>"Anya?" he asked. I looked at him confused and started walking towards him again but this time some kind of force stopped me and pushed me back.<p>

_Stay where you are the games haven't started yet_ the voice said again.  
>"What's going on?" I asked.<br>"I don't know" Arthur replied looking around the meadow. It was surrounded by trees.

_I am the great Sorcerer Cabot and you two are a part of my games_ the voice said again.

"You're hearing it to right?" Arthur asked. I nodded getting a bit nervous now. _Why does the name Cabot sound familiar_ _though _I thought.

"What games are you talking about?" I asked bravely.

_So glad that you asked this is a game where only one can be the victor. The rules are simple one must kill the other by any means possible_ it said.

"No" I said stubbornly. The voice chuckled.

_Than if you don't kill each other the forest will find a way to kill at least one of you_ he replied.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked.

_To watch Camelot burn_ the voice replied.

"Well that's stupid why not go for his father?" I asked.

_Because to destroy Uther I must kill his son or at least watch his son go insane if Arthur kills you_. Arthur and I looked at each other he was looking much braver than I was feeling that was for sure.

_Going by your silence I can see you're ready but being the fair and merciful person I am I will tell you more about my games. You each have one weapon that you can use as you please. There is no way of getting out of here and always be prepared. Now ready?_ Arthur and I looked at each other now.

_5_

"What do we do?" I asked.

_4_

"Run as fast as you can away from me. We can't kill each other if we're far apart. I'll think of something" he said. I felt my breathing increase as I looked down beside me and picked up the sword I was given.

_3_

"Don't worry I won't kill you" he promised.  
><em>2<em>

"Same here not like I could though anyways" I said starting to shake from nervousness.

_1_

We nodded at each other and ran off into the woods in different directions as fast as we could.

* * *

><p>There was a knocking at my door. Which was weird because Anya hardly ever knocked.<br>"Come in" I mumbled.

"Have you seen Arthur or Anya?" Merlin asked.

"Yes they're all hiding under my bed" I said grumpily. I rubbed my eyes.

"Why do you ask?" I asked him.

"Just they're not in their rooms" he said. That made me wake up now. I got out of bed and looked in Arthur's room.

"Aren't you going to put a robe on?" Merlin asked.  
>"Oh please I'm in a night gown Merlin not lingerie. What's the worst thing you'll see my arms?" I joked and then I walked into Anya's room and saw it was empty to. Merlin was right they were actually both gone.<br>"Where'd they go?" I asked.  
>"Why do you think I asked you that?" Merlin said. I shrugged.<p>

"Maybe they went for a walk?" I suggested. Merlin nodded. I sighed it felt weird without Anya here.  
>"Well I guess that means I get the day off" Merlin said about to walk off. I grabbed him by his scarf and pulled him back.<p>

"Since you're the closest thing to Anya I have right now I think you should just hang out with me and be my Anya for the day" I said. Merlin groaned.  
>"I am not putting on a dress if that's what you're suggesting. Besides what about Gwen or Morgana they're girls why don't you go do your hair with them or whatever it is you girls do" Merlin said. He was right I mean they were cool and fun to hang out with but they were also very busy usually.<p>

"It's not like you have anything important planned for today do you?" I asked. He stayed silent for a moment.  
>"Exactly" I said before he could say anything.<p>

"Where are we going?" he moaned as I pulled him along with me to my room.  
>"Well we have the same skin tone so I was wondering what this sort of powder that someone lent me would look like on my face but I don't want to try it out on me first because if it doesn't work out on me I'll look like and idiot so I thought I could see what it looks like on you" I told him.<br>"You're just doing this to torture me aren't you" he guessed.  
>"Exactly I never got to have a little brother to torture" I smiled, relishing at the thought of how much fun this was going to be.<p>

"Are you going to do my hair next?" he whined.  
>"I wasn't thinking about that but since you suggested it I'm wondering what you'd look like with your hair all spiked up" I wondered.<br>"What?" he asked.  
>"Oh you'll see" I said smiling evilly.<p>

"I don't like that smile" Merlin said nervously.

"Good, now get in there" I said shoving him into my room.

* * *

><p>I finally had to stop after running for what felt like at least an hour. I collapsed by a tree trying to catch my breath. I kept rattling my brain on how Arthur and I had gotten here also mainly on how I was going to get out alive. I already knew that if we really did have to kill each other in the end Arthur would be the one to do. He could definitely kill me easily. As for me I could barely even handle a sword correctly. A couple minutes later I saw Arthur running towards me.<br>"I thought you ran the other way?" I asked him.  
>"I did" he said.<p>

"Hang on a moment" I said as a thought popped into my head. I then got up and then ran in a different direction hoping to get far away from him again but a little while later I found myself back at the tree I had fallen against and Arthur was still there.  
>"I think it's a big circle" I admitted having to catch my breath again.<br>"That's impossible these woods are huge" Arthur said.  
>"Fine then you go find a different hiding spot" I suggested.<br>"Fine I will" he said stubbornly picking up his sword again and running off. And just as I expected he ended up right where he started.  
>"It's not letting us get away from each other" I told him. He threw his sword on the ground frustratedly and plopped down next to me.<p>

_Now, now you two are being no fun there are still two of you alive_ the voice whined.

"To bad" I said to it.

_Alright I'll let you two go at least a night without any attempts at killing each other. So you two can relax and think of ways to kill each other but beware this forest has many horrors to it_ the voice told me. I just tried to shake it out of my head.

"Well then I guess I'll just go with the Katniss method" I said out loud to myself. I couldn't help but think of the Hunger Games whilst I was in this situation for some reason.

"The what?" Arthur asked.  
>"Give me a boost to that one branch?" I asked.<br>"You're going to hide in a tree" he guessed correctly.

"Um yes did you not just hear the little voice in your head say there's a lot of scary stuff out here? See I'm not going to let myself get eaten in my sleep by some lion or whatever is out here because I made the foolish mistake of sleeping on the ground. So I'm going to sleep in the tree where nothing can reach me" I explained, trying to climb up the tree but I then ended up falling back down. I then felt Arthur lift me up and I was suddenly able to climb up onto the branch I had been reaching for.  
>"I was going to enjoy watching you fail at climbing up the tree but then I thought it's more entertaining to watch you realize how idiotic your plan is once you've been up there for awhile. No wonder you and Merlin are friends you're both morons" Arthur said up to me.<br>"Hey I'm a girl be nice to me" I snapped at him.

"And besides we'll see who's laughing when I'm up here all safe and sound and your down there getting eaten by a rabid bunny" I joked.

* * *

><p>"Honestly Merlin at first I was just putting makeup on you to make fun of you but it actually looks good on you" I said.<p>

"That's just what I wanted to hear" Merlin said sarcastically not looking happy at having someone put makeup on me.

"I'm serious you can hardly notice the bags under your eyes from lack of sleep you've been getting" I admitted.  
>"And you look younger" I added.<br>"Nice to know I look like a 5 year old" Merlin said.  
>"Not that young" I rolled my eyes at him.<br>"Now onto your hair" I said dipping my hands into some water and spiking it up. When I finished I couldn't hold in my laughter. He looked like he had stuck his finger in an electrical outlet.

"Castiel have you seen Arth-" Morgana didn't get to finish her sentence because she immediately burst out laughing at the sight of Merlin's hair.  
>"Doesn't he look handsome Morgana?" I asked. We were both laughing now.<br>"Oh most definitely" she chuckled. Merlin just sat there while we laughed at him.  
>"Are you also wearing makeup?" Morgana asked.<p>

"Alright that's it I'm leaving" Merlin said getting up and leaving.  
>"But wait don't you want me to put your hair back to normal?" I asked.<p>

"No thank you" he said turning around to me. He ran into Gwen in the hallway, who looked at him questionably.  
>"Don't ask" he said. Gwen then looked at us once he was gone and I could see she was trying to hold back a smile. Sir Cabot, the guest who had been staying in Camelot for a couple days, passed by us. So we all had to immediately calm down but once he was gone we all started laughing again.<p>

* * *

><p>"HELP ME" I heard Castiel's voice scream. I immediately woke up from the little day dream I was having. I looked at Arthur wondering if he had heard her too. I was hoping I had just heard her in my head.<p>

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME" Castiel's voice shouted now but it was sounding muffled. I got down from my spot in the tree and landed next to Arthur and we set off towards her voice. We found ourselves at a beach and I saw Castiel's heading bobbing in the water as she struggled to swim against the waves. I recognized these waves as breaker waves. These were the ones Castiel and I had been advised to never go near when we were little because once you are in them there's no chance of getting out.

"I'm going in" Arthur said. I started chewing on my thumbnail as I saw him run in.

* * *

><p>Arthur swam as fast as he could towards Castiel who he could see was just struggling to get as much air as she could before another wave would hit her. She apparently saw him.<br>"ARTHUR PLEASE HELP ME" she cried hoarsely. He swam as best as he could against the harsh waves. Right as he was about to grab her and possibly save Castiel she turned into mist and was gone. Now he was the one who was drowning.

* * *

><p><em>Come on where are you?<em> I thought pacing now waiting for Arthur to come back. So much was depended upon him and I didn't want him to die. I looked at the waves and didn't see either Castiel or Arthur. I then decided to go against what I had been told when I was little and jumped in and tried to ride the waves and let them take me to Arthur and Castiel. I ended up finding Arthur and dragged him, as hard as that was, back on shore.  
>"Where's Castiel?" I asked him hoping that I hadn't lost my best friend to the ocean.<br>"That wasn't her" he said trying to spit out water he had inhaled. I kicked the sand angry at how we had fallen for such an obvious trick.

_Oh I was so close_ the voice said in our heads. I almost growled back at it. We needed to find a way out of this and fast as I dreaded what else was to come of being stuck here.

**So that's review if you liked it :D also thanks to all the people who have reviewed and favorite the story.**


	12. The Sorcerer's Games part 2

"I could do this myself you know" Arthur said as I tried to wipe all the sand off his face from the beach.

"But I won't let you because if you try and get all this sand off you'll just get sand into the cut you have on your cheek and then it will get infected and then you'll get all ugly and then probably at some point die" I commented on this big scratch he must have gotten from a rock when I had dragged him on shore. He rolled his eyes at me.  
>"Just close your eyes and pretend I'm Castiel then" I suggested.<p>

"Why would that help?" he asked not making eye contact with me pretending like he didn't know what I was talking about.  
>"Really?" I asked back.<br>"I have no feelings for her whatsoever" he lied.

"You know you can tell me the truth she's not here and most likely one of us will be dead by the end of the night" I told him.

"I have nothing to say" he continued stubbornly.  
>"It's always good to talk about your feelings" I said sounding like a shrink.<br>"Shut up Anya" he snapped. I glared at him apparently being here made him forget about all his princely manners.

"Just making conversation. Not like we're the best of friends that can talk about anything" I said. We stayed silent and then I finished.  
>"Ok you're free to move around now" I told him.<p>

"Thank you" he mumbled. I nodded at him and then I saw him start to climb into one of the trees surrounding us.  
>"I thought that was a stupid plan" I commented.<br>"Well I had second thoughts about it and thought I might give it a try" he said from the branch he was sitting on. Then he offered me his arm and I sat on the branch next to him.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.  
>"Obviously we can't run away from each other" he said. I nodded.<br>"So we'll just have to fight off whatever is coming after us then until we can find a way out" Arthur continued.

"That's it?" I asked. He nodded leaning his head back.

"That's all the great prince Arthur can think of?" I mocked.

"Unless you've got any better ideas" he sighed. _I don't_ I thought .  
>"Fine" I sighed leaning back also.<br>"Got any good stories you wish to share then?" Arthur asked.

* * *

><p>I heard a knock at my door. <em>Please be Merlin, please be Merlin<em> I thought hoping that I could apologize to him for earlier. I opened the door and saw Sir Cabot with a plate of food and a cup in his hands.  
>"For you my lady" he said.<br>"Um thank you?" I questioned taking it. Usually Gwen delivered my food.

"Where's Gwen?" I asked.  
>"She was going to deliver you your food but I thought I should do it since she looked so tired" he replied.<p>

"Oh that was kind of you" I said. He just stood in the doorway awkwardly.

"Is there anything else you need?" I asked.  
>"No, no I was just going to tell you. That I heard your drink is supposed to be very thirst quenching tonight" he said. I looked at him awkwardly and took a sip of the so called thirst quenching drink and then everything went blurry.<p>

* * *

><p>Sir Cabot couldn't help but smile as he saw the red haired girl sway from drinking his elixir. This trick had actually worked for the 3rd time in a row. He quickly caught the girl before she collapsed to the floor and opened up a trunk that was nearby her bed.<br>"Wow the room is all spinning" she said dazedly.  
>"Yes, yes it is" he just replied and then helped her in the trunk.<p>

"What are you doing?" she asked all smiley.  
>"You are going on a trip my dear" he said impatiently. When he had first drugged the girl and Prince Arthur it had taken them less than a couple minutes for the potion to knock them out but this one seemed to have a better immune system than them and was fighting against it making her seem like she was drunk.<br>"Ok I like trips so do I just lay my head down?" she asked as she was all hunched in the trunk. He nodded.  
>"Make sure to be very quiet though" he talked to her like she was a five year old. She nodded her head all lazily and obeyed. She was definitely going to play a big part in his games as he relished at the thought of using her life as a way of making Arthur and Anya do what he wanted. Sir Cabot quickly shut the lid and started dragging the trunk out of the room. Just then Merlin was walking up to Castiel's room hoping that she would apologize to him for what happened earlier but instead found Sir Cabot dragging what looked like a very heavy trunk out of her room.<p>

"Ah hem" Merlin coughed. Sir Cabot looked up at him and dropped the trunk and Merlin swore he heard something in it let out a little shriek.  
>"Oh um hello there" Sir Cabot said. Merlin nodded at him and looked at the trunk.<br>"The Lady Castiel wanted me to take this out of her room and put it in mine she said she had no use for it" Sir Cabot explained.

"Wow that was a big knock on the head" a female voice said from the trunk. Merlin looked in Castiel's room and didn't see her in there.  
>"And where is the Lady Castiel?" Merlin asked suspicious now.<br>"Oh I heard she was off on a stroll with the Lady Morgana" Sir Cabot lied.

"Wait is that Merlin? HI Merlin hahahaha wow this is a really fun and dark way of traveling" the voice from the trunk said. Sir Cabot kicked the trunk and the voice shut up.  
>"Mind if I empty out what's in there so you don't have to carry so much weight" Merlin suggested but before Sir Cabot could protest Merlin opened the trunk and saw Castiel all scrunched up in there.<br>"Hi Merlin, oh wait I'm supposed to be quiet oops I mean shhhhh" Castiel said before she broke out in a hysterics of giggles.

"My dear Lady Castiel how did you get in there?" Sir Cabot said looking surprised.

"Don't you remember you told me to get in here" she replied tipsily.

"I think he's had a bit too much ale" Sir Cabot lied again.  
>"Wow Merlin you have got to try this stuff this dude has it will blow your mind" she said sitting up more in the trunk now.<br>"Oh I'm sure it will. Now tell me are you drunk by any chance?" Merlin asked helping her out.

"I don't maybe, just a little. I'm not sure" her voice went all squeaky as Merlin lead her down the wrong hallway she then broke out into giggles again.

"Oh we're going the wrong way" she sort of whined leaning on Merlin now.  
>"From the way you're acting now I'm going to say you're going to need Gaius in the morning. So you're staying at my place" he advised.<br>"What? Nooooooo I'm fine" her words were starting to slur now.  
>"Sure you are" Merlin just went along with it.<br>"Ok you don't have to twist my arm behind my back I'll stay at your place" she mumbled and then she started rubbing her eyes.  
>"You know Merlin you are a really, really, really goo-" and then she just collapsed completely asleep now as Cabot's drug finally took effect. Merlin sighed and then picked up Castiel and carried her as best as he could.<br>"You are going to be a joy in the morning" he muttered sarcastically as he got into his and Gaius' chambers. Meanwhile Sir Cabot was inside his room practically fuming at how his plan didn't work because of that stupid girl. He looked in his crystal ball and found that Anya and Arthur were still alive and were conversing on a pair of tree branches which meant they still refused to kill each other. Nothing was going as planned so as his way of moving his game along he decided to send in a little surprise.

* * *

><p>I had been talking to Arthur for what felt like hours and it made me realize that he wasn't a jerk at all. I mean part of me knew that but another part of me felt like he was just faking his kindness towards me as a way of getting to Castiel. He had told me almost his whole life story and I had told him complete lies about growing up in Scotland and how scared Castiel and I had been the night we ran away from our parents. I now just felt terrible because he deserved to know the truth. <em>But what would he do if we did tell him the truth? <em>I thought. Would he go and tell on us to his father? Would Castiel and I end up in a dungeon for the night waiting for our deaths in the morning because we came here by ways I'm sure of is magic now. _Calm down he's a good guy and besides look at how long Merlin has kept his secret just keep your mouth shut and everything will be fine_ I advised myself. I felt a sharp pain in my arm I swatted at whatever had caused the pain but I then heard the sound of flapping wings and saw it was gigantic bird-like creature that had really sharp teeth it attacked me again and this time snipped at my arm leaving a bite mark. A couple seconds later it's head was chopped off clean and it dropped to the ground dead. I looked towards where Arthur was and saw he was awake now and had killed the creature with his sword.  
>"Come on let me see" he said. I showed him my arm where there was a huge bloody gash and some greenish stuff which looked like venom.<br>"Ow" I shouted as he gripped my arm and cleaned it off with a piece of my dress he had ripped.

"Good thing were both medically trained" I joked considering I had cleaned his wound last and now he was cleaning mine. He smirked at me and then looked at my arm closely.  
>"I think you may have gotten some venom into you" Arthur said nervously. We looked down at the dead creature.<p>

"Do you recognize it?" I asked him. He shook his head. Eventually the bleeding stopped but my arm hurt like hell. I let out a hissing noise in pain every time I moved my arm. I eventually gave up on moving at all.

_Ohh poor poor Anya it looks like you got bitten by my little birdie. So sad now that you only have hours to live_ the voice said to me. Arthur and I looked at each other.  
>"Alright we've had it with your game let us out now" Arthur demanded.<p>

_Where's the fun in that. The game has only just begun. See it seems to me Arthur Pendragon that this is all up to you now. You only seem to have two options. One is that when Anya's time comes you can put her out of her misery and kill her quickly and easily meaning you can go home knowing that she didn't suffer. Option number two is that you be a good little gentleman and let Anya kill you so she can come back to where I have the cure. Hmmm….. decisions, decisions, decisions. _The voice hummed before disappearing.  
>"I don't want to kill you" I said looking at him knowing that he was already thinking about doing the second option.<p>

"Nobody ever wants to kill anybody Anya but sometimes we have to be brave and do what is good for us" Arthur told me handing me my sword. I shook my head at him.  
>"You can't let me do this" I said tearing up at the thought of not only having to kill the future king of Camelot but also someone who I knew Castiel loved.<br>"Yes I can" he said bravely. I shook my head again and threw the sword to the ground.  
>"What if he's bluffing what if I'm fine and this is all so we can kill each other faster" I suggested. Arthur looked at me.<br>"Let's wait a couple hours and see" Arthur nodded.

* * *

><p>"Come on Castiel take it" Gaius ordered as I sat up Merlin's cot. I looked at the greenish brownish liquid. I felt terrible from whatever Sir Cabot had given me last night. I shook my head looking like a little kid who didn't want to take their medicine.<br>"Honestly you'll feel better after you take it" he told me. I groaned and drank the whole thing and nearly gagged but eventually swallowed it. Merlin came into the room.  
>"You look terrible" he said looking at me.<br>"And you look like you got hit by a couple of branches when you fell out of the ugly tree" I commented.  
>"You're too kind" Merlin said sarcastically. Then he sat down at the foot of the cot.<br>"So do you remember anything about what happened with Sir Cabot last night?" Merlin asked. I tried to think as hard as I could.  
>"Just that this drink he gave me tasted like fruit water or something" I mumbled. Gaius quickly got up and went to go look at something in a book he had.<br>"Go ahead tell me what embarrassing thing did I do last night?" I asked.  
>"Well you thought I was Arthur and you confessed to me that I was your prince charmingone and only true love and that you wanted to have pretty babies with me" Merlin said with a smile on his face.  
>"Oh god" I mumbled into my pillow now completely embarrassed. Then I heard him laughing I looked up from my pillow and realized he was kidding.<br>"That's not funny" I said hitting him with my pillow on every word.  
>"Your face was priceless though" he said. Then I realized something.<br>"You haven't seen Anya or Arthur this morning have you?" I asked realizing I hadn't seen them at all yesterday. Merlin then went all serious.  
>"No I haven't" he suddenly realized. Just then Gaius came in saying that Sir Cabot had given me a drug that was supposed to knock me out into a deep sleep but apparently my strong immune system had fought against it making me drunk instead.<p>

"Why would he try to drug me?" I asked. Gaius shrugged.  
>"He was trying to kidnap you and take you somewhere because he did stuff you in a trunk. You're lucky I got there in time who knows what would have happened" Merlin said all proudly.<br>"Yes you're my hero" I sighed and then a thought popped into my head.  
>"Merlin 2 nights ago did you deliver Arthur his dinner?" I asked.<br>"No…Sir Cabot offered to take it from me and I let him….Oh my god I let him kidnap Arthur and Anya" he realized.

"We need to go tell Uther" Merlin said shooting up.  
>"Hang on Merlin there's more to this elixir than it seems. To create it you need to use magic" Gaius added.<br>"Which means he's a sorcerer" I guessed correctly.

"Which is why we need to go tell Uther" Merlin said.  
>"Not unless you have proof" Gaius told him.<br>"Yeah do you just expect him to just whip up the elixir for you if you ask nicely?" I joked.  
>"I'll sneak into his room I'm sure I'll find something" Merlin said<p>

"And I'll come with you" I said feeling all wobbly.  
>"When you feel better which should take about an hour or so" Gaius told us.<p>

* * *

><p>Once I was feeling better Merlin and I snuck up to Sir Cabot's room. There wasn't anything interesting until I found this foggy crystal ball in one of his dresser drawers. I blew some dust off of it.<br>"Merlin I found something" I whispered showing it to him. He came over and looked at it with me. We suddenly saw shapes form and then realized we were looking down on Arthur and Anya sitting in a tree in some kind of forest. Anya didn't look so well.

* * *

><p>I could feel myself getting a fever but I tried to pull it off as nothing.<br>"You're getting worse" Arthur said looking at me.  
>"I'm fine" I lied.<p>

_Merlin I found something_ we heard Castiel's voice say in our heads.

_We found them_ Castiel's voice practically shouted.

_But how?_ Merlin's voice asked now.

"CASTIEL" "MERLIN" we shouted hoping they would hear us.

_Magic obviously_ Castiel snapped at him.

_What are you two doing in here?_ The sorcerer's voice asked.

* * *

><p>I almost dropped the crystal ball as Sir Cabot's voice scared me away from looking into the crystal ball.<br>"I was just cleaning" Merlin said.  
>"And I was helping" I said flattening the bed sheets pulling it off as cleaning.<br>"Leave now" he demanded. Merlin and I nodded at him and quickly ran out of the room.

"We need to go to the library and fast" Merlin said running now. I quickly chased after him and watched him as he searched book through book.  
>"I found it!" he exclaimed.<br>"What?" I asked looking over his shoulder.

"Some sorcerers of the old religion used to own these orbs with their own little worlds in them that they could manipulate with magic and they could also use them to hide from people in times of need. But not only can they go into the world by themselves they can also put others in that world to" Merlin explained.  
>"Alright so what's it say about getting people out of there without the owner's consent?" I asked.<p>

"Doesn't having anything that specific but I'm just going to go with breaking the orb" Merlin said.  
>"Great I'm so glad we managed to take it with us when ran out of his room" I said sarcastically and then I got an idea.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going crazy. I heard Merlin and Castiel" I said as my breaths seemed to slow down now.<br>"I heard them to" Arthur assured me. He checked my state of being again.  
>"We need to get you out of here now" Arthur said. I shook my head at him even though part of me wanted to live another part of me still didn't want to kill him.<p>

* * *

><p>I knocked on Sir Cabot's door holding a book in my hand with Merlin beside me. Sir Cabot opened the door looking angry.<br>"I just wanted to apologize we really shouldn't have cleaned your room without your permission and I hope you can forgive Merlin and I. Also as I peace offering I was wondering if you would like to borrow this book I found it's a very good read" I told him.

"What's it called?" he asked.  
>"It's called Ow that looked like it hurt" I said.<br>"I beg your pardon?" he asked and then I smacked him over the head with the book knocking him out.  
>"Ow that looked like it hurt" Merlin said and we quickly dragged Sir Cabot into his room and tied him to his bed post so he couldn't get away.<p>

"He could do with losing a couple pounds" I said as we looked through the drawers and then we finally found it.  
>"You do it" he said throwing it to me.<p>

"You do it" I said throwing it back to him but he of course missed and it dropped to the ground shattering into a million pieces and then there was a huge whirlwind.

* * *

><p>Arthur and I where holding onto the tree as a huge gust of wind shook what felt like the whole world. I saw a sort of tornado form and eventually we both let go because the winds were too strong for us. We got pushed up by the tornado and then ended up back in a bedroom in Camelot and standing on the side of the bedroom was Merlin and Castiel. I was really eager to go and hug them both but I felt my heart beat slow down and I then collapsed blacking out.<p>

* * *

><p>I was ready to go and hug my best friend but stopped when she collapsed to the ground and I didn't see her chest rise and fall with each breathe she took while she was unconscious.<br>"Nooo" I almost screamed running to her now hoping she wasn't dead.  
>"Take her to Gaius" Arthur said to Merlin who scooped up Anya and ran.<br>"Anya, honey come on please don't die" I said speed walking next Merlin. Arthur wasn't that far behind me. He set her down in Gaius' chambers. Arthur explained to him that she had been bitten by this bird like creature and that it's venom was killing her. I felt Arthur put his hand on my shoulder as I held Anya's hand.

"Please, please,please,please, don't die" I pleaded. Gaius got an antidote but it seemed like it was too late. I hugged Merlin because I knew how much he loved Anya. We were both crying and holding onto each other when suddenly we heard a voice.  
>"Honestly you gave up way to quickly on me" Anya said weakly. Merlin and I looked at her and she gave us a small smile. I hugged her really tightly even though that probably wasn't the best idea.<br>"I thought I had lost you" I told her.  
>"Come on you can't get rid of me that easily" she replied and then she gave me a look probably meaning <em>I love you but seriously can you<em> g_et Arthur out of here so I can kiss my boyfriend_. I laughed at that.  
>"I think we need to go Arthur there's someone who needs to be arrested" I said walking out of the room. I saw Arthur look all tense for some reason.<br>"Alright" He replied following me out.

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't believe it. He had been gone for what a day? And Castiel affections towards him, at least he assumed she had had affections for him, just disappeared and went to Merlin. He saw how close they looked while hugging it was disgusting. She could do better in his opinion.<p>

"You alright?" Castiel asked him looking at him.  
>"Fine, just fine" he mumbled.<p>

"Well glad to see your back all good in clean. Well accept for that scratch on your cheek but hey I like men with battle scars makes them look all tough and attractive" she commented.

"So do I have to constantly injure myself to get your attention then?" he asked.  
>"No, you look good all the time" she assured him.<br>"Hmm what about Merlin?" Arthur asked.  
>"What about Merlin?" she asked copying his tone as if this was a joke.<p>

"You know you can't have affections for him it's not allowed for people like you and him to be together anyways" Arthur immediately jumped to conclusions.  
>"Who said I did like him?" I asked.<br>"You hugged him closely" he said mumbling the last part.  
>"I hug everybody especially if they're sad and need comforting" she rolled her eyes at him. Arthur hated when she did that to him it made him feel like she thought he was an idiot.<br>"If you're so jealous that you didn't get a hug here" she said hugging him around the neck which required her to lift her feet off the ground since he was so much taller than her. The embrace was all close and sweet in Arthur's opinion as he realized their cheeks were touching. He hugged her back and they stayed like that for a couple moments.  
>"Are you happy?" she asked letting go now. Arthur apparently didn't answer quickly enough for her because she walked off a couple seconds later looking angry.<p>

* * *

><p>God why is he such a jealous idiot. Honestly we've kissed before. <em>But that dosen't count<em> I remembered. But seriously me and Merlin? That's just like bleh with a side of bleh. He was all Anya's, I saw him as more of a brother type figure to me. _God Arthur your such a prat sometimes_ I thought using a new word Merlin had taught me. I knew it meant jerk or something like that but according to Merlin it was the perfect description of Arthur.

**So I think this is gonna be my last filler chapter for now but I hope you liked it review if you did. Also this is random but I'm changing who I think Castiel looks like. If you don't know what I'm talking about I'll just tell you. My avatar was originally of Bonnie Wright (Castiel) and Evanna Lynch (Anya) but I changed it to Karen Gillan (Castiel) and Evanna Lynch. I changed it to Karen Gillan because basically she is awesome and I can totally picture her as Castiel. Do you think so also? If not who do you think would be a good Anya and Castiel? I like to know these things for some reason haha. Ok so that's it again I hope you enjoyed the chapter and review if you did.**


	13. Nightmares

**So I lied here's another little filler chapter tehehehehe. Sorry I got this idea so I thought I could create a cute Arthur/Castiel moment out of it and here it is. **

Everything is dark, I'm surrounded by nothing.

"Mrs. Evans" I hear a male voice say it's almost like a telephone call. Suddenly I'm back in my kitchen at home. I'm wearing the same clothes I wore when I first came to Camelot. My mom is on the telephone looking out the kitchen window.

"Hello" my mom says into the phone. I can't hear what the person on the other line is saying but my mom starts shaking.  
>"Are you sure?" she asks. Apparently the person answers her question and she immediately hangs up. I see her lean against the kitchen sink and then slide down to floor and she bursts into tears.<br>"Mom what's wrong?" I ask her nervously. She dosen't even hear me she just keeps crying.  
>"Mom please talk to me" I say feeling desperate now. Suddenly the background changes and we're at my grandma's house.<br>"How long do I have to stay at Nana's?" my younger sister Amelia asks. I turn around and see her tucked into a bed in my Nana's guest bedroom. I step aside and see my parents are dressed in traveling clothes.

"We're not sure yet honey it could be for awhile" my dad tells her.  
>"Is Castiel in trouble? Is that why you're going to England to get her?" Amelia asks. My mom puts on a brave face for her.<br>"When we find her she is going to be in big trouble" My mom smiles at her and kisses her goodnight.  
>"Don't be to mad at her ok remember she's a big girl now so remember you can't always tell her what to do" Amelia try's to say all wise even though she's about 7. I laugh at that.<br>"I'll try not to be" my mom says looking like she's tearing up now.  
>"Goodnight sweetie be good for Nana" my dad says kissing her and leaving. The background changes again and I'm at a police station with my parents now and they both look exhausted.<br>"Mr. and Mrs. Evans we're sorry we've been looking as hard as we can but at some point we have to give up. I'm sorry to admit this to you but based on where her and her friend were last seen we think she drowned" some detective told her.  
>"Did you look for any bodies?" My mom asked looking angry now.<p>

"Yes and none could be found but-"

"Then there's a chance she's still out there and you're not looking hard enough for them" my mom was standing up now and practically shouting at the guy

"Jamie" my dad tried to calm her down.  
>"I don't care if I'm embarrassing myself. Our daughter is out there all alone probably scared and who knows she may be dead but I'm not giving up on our search for her until I see her in front of me dead or alive" my mom shouts and then she storms out of the police station. I scream as loud as I can to her that I am alive I'm just stuck in a different point of time and don't know how to get back. I run out of the police station and see my mom sitting on the steps in the rain crying.<p>

"Mom come on please look at me I'm here I'm alive" I try to tell her. Then I'm back home in my sisters bedroom now.

"Amelia sit down we need to tell you something" my dad tells her. I see Amelia run to her bed and practically jump on it. My mom and dad aren't looking so happy. Amelia's smile slowly fades away.  
>"Where's Castiel?" she asks.<p>

"Amelia last month I got a phone call saying that Castiel and Anya went missing and so the reason Daddy and I went to England was so that we could help find her but we didn't" my mom tried to explain.  
>"So we should keep looking for her" Amelia said standing up now.<p>

"Amelia the police have looked everywhere and they haven't found her or Anya" my dad said as my mom started crying.

"No mommy, daddy you can't give up. Who's going to teach me how to do makeup when I'm older? Who's going to watch Doctor Who with me? Who's going to give me boy advice? Who's going to be my best friend when I have none? We have to keep looking for her" Amelia was crying now too.

"I'm sorry Amelia" my dad apologized. Amelia looked between my parents and then stormed out of the room. Then I'm suddenly on a sidewalk and it's all sunny outside. I can see Amelia with our dog Maddy by her side, she had a bunch of papers in her hands and she was taping them to every lamp post she could find. I walked up to nearest lamppost by me and saw a picture of Amelia and I hugging each other during Christmas time I guessed. Underneath the picture I saw the words _Please help me find my sister_ and then it had our phone number. I chased after Amelia.  
>"Amelia you can see my right? Please see me" I pleaded but she just kept walking. Then I found myself in my room and my mom was sitting on my bed with my dad she was holding a college sweatshirt in her arms.<br>"It would've been her first day of college today" she sobbed. My dad just held her. Now I was standing in this field and I saw graves all around me.  
>"No it can't be" I muttered to myself as I saw a huge group of people dressed in black under a little tarp keeping them dry from the rain. I walked towards the group.<p>

"Friends and family we are gathered here today to give ourselves closure on the deaths of Castiel Evans and Anya Harris. Although these graves may be empty we know that they have moved on to a better place and that even though they may not be with us now we know that they are in a better place with God" some pastor said. I looked at my whole family and Anya's. They all thought Anya and I were dead but we weren't. Why didn't they understand that I was practically screaming at them that we were alive? The last thing I saw was Amelia putting a flower on my grave. I didn't realize till I felt how sore my throat was that I had woken up screaming. Arthur and Anya immediately ran in. I just stayed silent as they tried to ask me what had happened I felt embarrassed for saying it was just a nightmare. I eventually controlled myself and grabbed my pillow buried my head into it and burst into tears. I have had some pretty bad nightmares before but none where as bad as this. I kept ignoring the large amount of questions they were giving me.

"I'm fine" I lied at one point and then burst into tears again. _No I'm not, I'm completely not fine I just want my mom to tell me everything's going to be ok, a whole lot of chocolate, and to be back home_ I thought.  
>"I'll go get Gaius" Arthur said.<br>"No, no, no please don't I'm fine" I told him a bit too quickly. I definitely did not want drugs that would calm me down right now. Having to ask for drugs to calm me down made me feel like I was losing myself, like I wasn't strong enough to handle everything even though I probably couldn't. All of this was reminding me of when I was younger and how I had had anxiety problems and had to go to therapy for it. I definitely wasn't proud of the therapy part it made me feel like I was crazy even though I wasn't, I mean it did help but no one's ever proud of having to say they had to go therapy because they had problems. I thought I had been fine but now I was starting to think the opposite because of the way this dream was making me think. I quickly wiped away my tears.  
>"Really I'm fine" I lied.<br>"Just a nightmare" I added putting on a fake smile. Anya relaxed a bit but still looked like she didn't believe me.

"Shout if you need me" she said walking back to bed. Arthur just stood in the doorway. I was going into what felt like a depression mode as I pulled my knees to my chest and tried to even out my breathing. I was at war with myself at the moment. I wanted to calm down and be strong and just push this past me because I knew I was tough but I also wanted to just cry all I could get out of me because that would make me feel better but I had no clue how long that would last and after the crying usually came a brief bout of depression.

"You're lying" Arthur mumbled looking at me pathetically curled up in a ball. I looked at him but didn't answer.  
>"Scoot over" he said coming over to my bed. I scooted over and he sat next to me.<p>

"I'm a mess" I mumbled.  
>"No you're not you just had a bad dream" he said as if it was nothing.<p>

"There's more to it than that" I said letting out a sigh. I was terrified of the thought that my anxiety problems were coming back now and I really didn't want to go back to the way I was with my anxiety problems. Always making big deals out of not so big things, constantly putting myself down, being antisocial because I was afraid of the unknown I didn't want to be like that again. I liked being the happy, funny, positive person that I was now. I didn't want all that I've achieved to disappear all because of a stupid dream.

"Go on" he prodded.  
>"To complex to even explain" I told him. I didn't want Arthur to think I was any weird…er than he already thought I was.<br>"There are a lot of things about you that are hard to explain Castiel. For example, you sometimes forget your female and wear men's clothing, you're klutzyer than Merlin, you constantly lose your shoes for no apparent reason, and now apparently you think you're insane even though you're not" he told me.

"Oh and your hands are colder than snow" he added grabbing my hand to probably prove his point as I felt how hot his was compared to mine.  
>"Any other flaw you wish to put in there? Speak now or forever hold your peace" I said.<br>"I actually think that's all of them" he said. I nodded back at him. We stayed silent for a moment.

"I guess you better go then. I mean if someone sees the two of us in bed together who knows what will be said" I tried to say in a scandalous voice.

"I'll just tell them I was comforting a friend then" he said shrugging.  
>"Oh so we're friends now?" I asked.<p>

"Sure I'd consider you as a friend" he replied.  
>"Thank you?" I said not sure what to say. We both laughed at that.<br>"You miss your home that's why you're crying" Arthur guessed.

"I miss it so much" I told the truth.

"What do you miss?" he asked looking ready to help me. _Not like you can fix any of it_ I thought.  
>"My little sister, my mom, my dad, my own bed, my dog this list could go on for awhile" I told.<p>

"You said your little sister even though Anya's 2 doors down?" Arthur asked. _Oh crap slipped up_ I remembered.

"My little sister, Amelia we had to leave her back home in Scotland because we didn't have enough time to bring her with us. When we left it was a one shot and that it's sort of thing" I lied I was starting to hate lying to him now.  
>"Oh I'm sorry" he apologized.<br>"It's alright it's not your fault" I told him.

"That's not all I'm apologizing for" he said. I looked at him.  
>"I'm sorry you hate it here so much" he said.<p>

"I don't hate it here at all I love it here in fact, best holiday I've ever been on" I assured him. _Minus the no indoor plumbing and technology_ I added.

"How often do you go on holidays where you nearly die a few times?" Arthur asked. I smiled at him.

"You going to sleep anytime soon?" I asked him hoping I wasn't boring him.  
>"I won't be able to for a while since somebody woke me up" Arthur looked at me.<p>

"What about you?" he asked. I shrugged. I tried to lay my head down on my pillow but it was all wet from me crying on it.

"eww" I said shooting back up.

"I'll lend you one of mine" Arthur said getting up and going to his room.

"Ok" I replied even though he probably couldn't hear me. I didn't want to even bother mentioning to him that I had other pillows on my bed since he was already up.

****09

Arthur came back with a pillow in his hand and found Castiel, who must have fallen asleep those few moments he was gone as he saw her sleeping uncomfortably on the bed with no pillow. He laughed at her and slid the pillow under her head. He saw her eyes open a bit.  
>"Thank you" she mumbled sleepishly.<br>"Your welcome" he said sitting down next to her.  
>"What're you doing?" she asked.<p>

"Well I feel wide awake now and it's not like there's anything for me to do so I might as well stay here. So if you wake up and have another nightmare again we can just talk" he replied.  
>"I don't need a babysitter" she told him stubbornly.<p>

"Who says you're a baby I want to sit on?" he joked. She rolled her eyes at him.

"And I thought I was the one who told terrible jokes" she said to him.

"Go to sleep" he said.  
>"Fine" she sighed turning over and falling asleep almost immediately.<p>

0909

Merlin trudged up to Arthur's room so he could wake the prat up and get him ready for the day. He dreaded the list of chores Arthur probably had for him already. He walked into the room and saw no sleeping clotpole in there. He walked out and saw Anya smiling at something in Castiel's room. She motioned for Merlin to come over. He walked over to her and saw Castiel being held in Arthur's arms with her head on his chest.

"Most adorable thing I've ever seen" Anya squeaked.

**So you know the drill review if you liked it and I hope you did :D. **


	14. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

**So I just wanted to say thank you for those of you who reviewed the last chapter. Also I'm going to be updating more now because I'm on vacation WOOOOOOOO! So that's it now read the chapter...please :D  
><strong>

Clang Clang Clang Clang. That noise kept ringing throughout the castle and it was making it really hard for me to go to sleep. Seriously why do those miners downstairs need to search for whatever it is they're looking for at night.  
>"Ugh shut up already" I muttered to myself. I plugged my ears and could still hear the clanging noise. I got up out of bed and walked to Castiel's room. I opened the door and found her in bed on her stomach with her head covered by her pillow. I saw her kick the bed in frustration at how annoying the noise was.<br>"Still awake then?" I guessed. She threw the pillow off her head.

"I don't get it I've slept through thunderstorms and I've even lived near someone who owned a rooster and could sleep through that. But this I can't deal with this, this is just annoying" she said very frustrated. Her hair was sticking out in all directions now from lack of sleep. She then let out a sigh.

"Hey do you want your hair braided?" she asked.  
>"Umm sure?" I said even though I probably had no choice. For some reason Castiel loved braiding peoples hair ,if they let her, and she was good at it but sometimes she braided so tightly it felt like she was giving you a bit of a face lift. She smiled at my response though and told me to sit down.<p>

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later I finished Anya's two beautiful French braids that I had braided into her hair and tried to fix it up as best as I could with some ribbons. Being here was really making me miss hair ties.<p>

"And finished" I said as I tied the last ribbon.  
>"Thank you" she said she looked a bit surprised but then I realized it was because of how tight I had braided her hair. We heard footsteps and got silent for a moment. We went and opened the door and saw Merlin walking past us muttering something probably about Arthur.<br>"Hi Merlin" Anya and I said in unison.  
>"You two are still up too" Merlin said.<p>

"No we often wake up at this time to get ready for the day" I joked.

"What's wrong with your face?" Merlin asked Anya a bit concerned.  
>"Castiel braided my hair" Anya told him.<br>"It'll go back to normal in awhile" I assured him.  
>"So where you going?" I asked.<p>

"Downstairs to tell them to be quiet because the prattish prince wishes to sleep" Merlin said.  
>"Thank God" I muttered.<p>

"Can we come with you?" Anya asked.

"Ummmm sure" Merlin said. We both put on some shoes and followed him downstairs to where the people were working but before we even got the chance to yell at them they were all running out of this cave they had found looking terrified.  
>"Well I guess our work here is done" I said ready to walk back but Anya held onto my arm as her and Merlin walked into the cave. It felt like I was right in an Indiana Jones movie or something with all this treasure around the room.<p>

"Sweet" I sang. Then we saw this guy kneeling at a coffin of some sort. He wasn't moving. I nudged him and he didn't move.  
>"Are you alright?" Merlin asked nudging the man again but this time his body just fell to the ground and he was dead. Anya and I practically screamed bloody murder and let out as many profanities as we could as we saw how scary this guy looked. Of course how could I forget? With ever treasure room there is booby traps and this poor sucker happened to be a victim of one of them. Merlin seemed to be having difficulty shutting Anya and I up as more profanities just came pouring out of us. If our mothers had heard us I'm pretty sure we would've ended up with a bar of soap in our mouths to wash out the filthy words we had said. Merlin eventually ended up covering our mouths with his hands.<p>

"Thank god I thought I was going to go deaf" Merlin let out a sigh. We eventually calmed down and walked out of the cave.

"Come on let's get you two back to bed" Merlin said apparently being the only sane one who was thinking clearly in our little trio.

"Oh yes like I'm going to be able to sleep after seeing that" I shuddered.

"At least it'll be quiet now and also you seem to be able to move your face now Anya" Merlin said thinking on the bright side.

"Look at you acting all calm does that hipster scarf you wear just absorb all fear?" I asked. Merlin shrugged and just looked at me all weird he probably had no idea what I was talking about. Anya and I eventually went back to our rooms around early morning and went to sleep. When I woke up it was around afternoonish I didn't bother going and looking for Morgana, Anya, or Gwen because well I was just feeling lazy so I spent my time playing with my hair and at one point because I was getting bored I hung upside down off my bed and pretended to shoot at the wall with my hand in the shape of a gun. As strange as it sounds it is actually entertaining especially when you pretend to be Sherlock Holmes when he's bored.

"Bored" I whispered in a British accent and then I "shot" at the wall.  
>"Pew, pew, pew" I mumbled letting out little shots.<p>

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored" I said with each shot I made pretending to make a smiley face out of bullet holes with my hand gun. I blew off the smoke on my "gun".

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked standing in the doorway with his head tilted looking at me with a strange look. I looked at him from my upside down position and blushed which was probably hard to see because of all the blood rushing towards my head.  
>"You know just hanging" I said. <em>While pretending to be shooting at the wall and also pretending to be Sherlock Holmes<em> _at the same time _I added in my head.  
>"It's a good way to stretch out your back" I admitted. Arthur just nodded and continued on.<p>

"Oh don't act like you've never done it" I said to him.  
>"I haven't" he said back. I rolled my eyes at him.<br>"No it's fine you don't need to ask me if I want to do anything today. I'll just continue sitting here pretending to shoot at the wall looking like the complete nerd I am" I said to myself.

"And now I'm talking to myself great" I continued. I sat back up now and went to Anya's room where she was reading a book. She looked up from it when I opened the door.  
>"Want to go for a walk?" I asked her. She looked back at the page she was reading for a minute then looked back at me.<br>"Ok" she said shooting up. We walked out of the castle together to find Merlin on his hands and knees as Arthur used him as a stepping stool.  
>"So you thought me hanging upside down was weird? But this is normal?" I asked as Arthur mounted his horse. Anya helped Merlin up and brushed him off. Before Arthur could answer with some witty remark I heard a snapping noise and suddenly my body met the ground with Arthur on top of me.<p>

"What the hell?" I snapped at him.  
>"I didn't do it" Arthur said in shock. We both glared at Merlin.<br>"Sorry" Merlin mumbled. I moved my arm and felt that my elbow hurt. I looked at it and saw there was a hole in the sleeve of my dress and it did look a bit scraped up.

"Ow" I muttered as I moved it again.  
>"Are you alright?" Arthur asked.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine for having someone fall on me" I muttered fake glaring at him. Then I realized he was still on top of me and we were in the middle of a semi-busy courtyard where people were starting to stare. Apparently Arthur realized this too and he immediately got off me and helped me up.

"Your horse sire" some creepy looking guy said with Arthur's horse behind him.

"Thank you" Arthur said glaring at Merlin probably wondering why he was the one who didn't do it in the first place.

"It is an honor to serve you my lord" the guy said bowing. Merlin, Anya, and I all looked between each other probably thinking the same thing _What a kiss up_.

"Hmmm look at that Merlin an honor" Arthur said glaring at Merlin again. The guy then decided to brush off Arthur's clothes from his fall.

"Anything else I could do for you sir?" the kiss up asked.

"You could give Merlin a right kick up the back side" Arthur joked.

"No sir I wouldn't want to deprive you of the pleasure of doing that" he said. Merlin gave the man a death glare while Arthur laughed.

"Ok we're gonna go now" Anya said taking her with me seeing as we were just standing here awkwardly now. I waved at Merlin as we walked off.  
>"Ugh what a kiss up" I said to Anya once we were out of earshot of everybody.<p>

"I know right. How's your arm by the way?" she asked suddenly remembering now that I had been injured.  
>"Oh fine" I told her looking at it seeing that it had stopped bleeding but there was a bruise there now.<br>"Hopefully nobody's gonna stare at the hole in my sleeve" I told her. I noticed that people in this time seemed to have this sort of OCD problem where if you had a hole anywhere on your clothing it immediately needed to be fixed.

"Naw you'll be fine" she assured me as we started walking around into a more open space now. We saw a familiar figure not that far from us.  
>"Gwen" I shouted. She turned around and waved at us. Anya and I ran towards her and laced our arms through hers.<br>"Hello Ms. Guinevere it's been awhile" Anya said to her.  
>"Indeed it has Anya. I've been busy lately helping take care of the Lady Morgana" she told us.<br>"Oh" I realized forgetting that Morgana had been having lots of night terrors lately.

"Well at least we get to see you now" I told her.  
>"Castiel what did you do to your sleeve?" she asked in a voice that reminded me of my mom whenever I ruined my clothes when I was little.<br>"Oh you know Arthur may have fallen off his horse onto me but you know it's just a scratch" I mumbled. She shook her head at me.

"Speaking of Arthur" Anya said looking at me.  
>"Shut up" I mumbled to her. It felt weird talking about Arthur in front of Gwen because if I was correct wasn't she the one who was supposed to marry Arthur? Part of me hoped not but another part of me was mad at myself for thinking that.<p>

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing just the fact that her and Arthur constantly keep having these romantic moments and they brush them off like they never happen" Anya explained.  
>"Well what do you expect me to do? Just talk to Arthur at the dinner table how sweet it was of him to comfort me over a stupid nightmare" I said to her.<p>

"Honestly if you want my opinion" Gwen said pausing for a moment so Anya and I wouldn't interrupt her.  
>"I think you should talk to him" Gwen suggested.<p>

"No" I said.  
>"You two have talked before" Gwen reminded me.<p>

"But not about you know stuff that's happened between us" I told her.  
>"Oh god just pretend you're talking to a manlier, taller, short haired version of me then" Anya said. Gwen and I looked at her.<p>

"Just a suggestion" she added.

* * *

><p><em>Ok I'm going to do it don't back down you coward grab the bull by the horns and just go for it<em> I mentally prepared myself as I was outside Arthur's door the next day. I opened the door and didn't see anyone in there.  
>"Thank god" I sighed closing the door and then I bumped into someone.<br>"We should really stop running into each other like this" Arthur said looking down at me. I immediately scooted away from him.  
>"I was just looking for you. I wanted to talk to you" I told him.<p>

"Really, me too" he said.

"Really?" I asked.  
>"No but since you ran into me I thought we could do something together today. How do you feel about going horseback riding" I nodded a bit hesitantly.<br>"So it's just going to be just us girls then Arthur" I joked. He pushed my joke aside.  
>"What did you want to talk to me about now?" he asked as we walked out of the castle now. <em>Crap thought he had forgotten I needed to talk to him <em>I thought.  
>"Well…I just w-wanted to talk to you about…something" I tried to get out. <em>Say it, say it, SAY IT! <em>My mind shouted. But I heard the sound of horse hooves and immediately my feet were off the ground and Arthur was carrying me and I saw a bunch of horses were running by me as we ran out of their way.

"What the hey (hahahaha hay) was that" I said.  
>"Merlin" Arthur practically growled. He started stomping towards the stables.<br>"Um Arthur as nice as it is to not have to walk you can put me down now" I said sliding out of his arms now.

"Oh sorry" he apologized setting me down. We continued walking to the stables where we found Merlin passed out in a pile of horse poo. I couldn't help but start laughing at that and I'm sure if Anya had been there she would have smacked me on the arm for being so cruel. Merlin started mumbling and woke up.  
>"Sire" he said a bit shocked.<br>"Castiel" he nodded at me.  
>"Taking a nap Merlin? If you were next time you should really just use some hay as a pillow" I told him.<p>

"I wasn't sleeping I was just bending down" he tried to make up an excuse.  
>"Mmmm hmmm" I said just going along with it.<br>"Where you looking for something then?" Arthur asked.  
>"Yeah" Merlin lied again.<br>"Well perhaps we're looking for same thing" Arthur said to him.  
>"And what's that?" Merlin asked.<br>"Well I don't know THE HORSES" Arthur snapped at him.

"The horses? Ohhh" Merlin said looking around the stable.

"One mistake I can understand everybody has a bad day but this is just one bad thing happening after another not to mention Castiel almost got trampled by the horses you so foolishly let out" Arthur reprimanded Merlin. _Great job bringing me into this_ I thought.

"I don't know what happened" Merlin said looking confused.

"Sire" I heard creepy guy/ mega kiss up's voice say. I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Please don't be too hard on him. He's just tired maybe it'd be good if you gave him the night off" creepy guy continued on.  
>"No I don't need the night off" Merlin broke in. I was standing there wanting to do something but I didn't know what to do.<p>

"I could fulfill his services for the night" creepy guy went on.

"No don't you see he's just trying to take my job" Merlin told Arthur.  
>"Shut up Merlin" Arthur said to him.<br>"If you stopped being such a clotpole you'd see what he's really up to" Merlin shouted at him.  
>"Clotpole?" I asked. If that was supposed to be an insult then I definitely needed to teach Merlin more offensive words.<p>

"Cedric's (creepy guy) right he can take care of me for one night and may be you do need to go home and think about whether or not you're my servant" Arthur said.  
>"But-"<p>

"Go" Arthur ordered.

"Come on Merlin let's get you cleaned up" I said.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked.  
>"I'm going to help Merlin get all this poo off him because I'm nice" I simply said.<br>"Thanks Castiel" Merlin said about to nudge me on the shoulder but I backed away saying

"Don't touch me"  
>"Fine then" Arthur said looking angry.<p>

"Ok good" I replied back.

"Maybe another time then?" he asked looking disappointed now.  
>"Yeah" I smiled back at him walking off with Merlin.<p>

"Clotpole? Really out of all the words in your vocabulary the most offensive name you can call him is Clotpole" I asked Merlin once we were out of earshot.  
>"Like you could think of any better?" he asked.<br>"I could actually" I told him.  
>"Ok really though is the distance between us really necessary? I thought you were being nice to me?" he asked noticing that I had inched a few feet away from him while we were walking.<br>"I am and besides have you smelled yourself? I'm practically gagging" I told him covering my nose.

* * *

><p>The next morning I ate breakfast in Castiel's room and she told me about what happened yesterday with Merlin and creepy guy aka Cedric.<br>"Ugh so the creeps name is Cedric?" I asked.

"Yep" she replied. We heard some weird noises on the other side of her wall.  
>"Is that coming from Arthur's room?" I asked. She nodded.<p>

"Probably just fell off his bed or something" she guessed.  
>"Yeah probably" I said. Then the curiosity in us seemed to grow as we heard more noises.<br>"But just in case we should probably go and check it out" I suggested.  
>"Yes I think we should" she said with a smirk on her face as we both quickly got up and stood in Arthur's door way to see Merlin and Cedric fighting each other and Arthur was just standing there watching the two fight very pathetically and telling them to stop.<br>"Ok for one I've seen drunk girls on mtv fight better than these two" Castiel whispered to me.  
>"Forget that should we do something?" I asked.<p>

"I don't know" she mumbled.

"Is it wrong if we take sides?" she asked.  
>"No" I told her already rooting for Merlin in my head. I saw him give Cedric a good kick. <em>Nice one Merlin<em> I thought. Apparently Castiel couldn't control herself because she immediately burst out saying.

"Knock him off his legs Merlin"

"Castiel" Arthur said looking at her.  
>"What?" she asked pretending like there was nothing wrong with what she said. Merlin took her advice though and Cedric was on the ground but of course he ended up pulling Merlin down with him but hey it seemed that Castiel's advice did work. Sadly though Arthur ended up taking Merlin down to the dungeons once he broke up the fight, leaving Castiel and I alone in the room with Cedric.<p>

"You may think we don't know what you're up to but we see through your lies" I said a bit tough now. He gave me an evil look and I saw his eyes change from they're greenish color to pitch black.  
>"But we'll be going now then" Castiel said grabbing me and dragging me out of the room when she saw his eyes change color also.<p>

"Nice job staying tough out there Anya. So what is his plan?" Castiel asked.  
>"I don't know I just wanted to sound tough" I admitted to her.<br>"Well I believed you" she said.  
>"What do you think he is up to though?" I asked.<p>

"Hmmm well it's times like these where usually we go and talk to a certain someone who already knows what's up with these sort of people that usually want to kill Arthur but this certain someone usually never has any evidence to prove it" she said.  
>"I think I know who you're talking about" I said getting what she was saying.<p>

"Yep Morgana" she joked. At night we snuck down to Merlin's cell and he told us how Cedric was under a curse from a diamond he had stolen from the tombs downstairs and was now being possessed by someone named Cornelius Sigan, who was apparently very evil sorcerer and he wanted what every bad guy always wants to wreak havoc and take control of Camelot. Just then we heard this weird growling noise.

"I'll go check and see what that was" Castiel let out a sigh going up the stairs.

* * *

><p>I walked up the stairs from the dungeon and practically the whole castle was shaking now. I looked out a window and saw this weird gargoyle thing attacking the knights of Camelot and of course Arthur was up front fighting. I ran back down the stairs to the dungeon.<br>"Ok basically we're getting attacked by living gargoyles" I reported to Merlin and Anya.  
>"Anya stand back" Merlin said.<p>

"Why?" she asked. Without even answering I just pulled her back and Merlin blew the cell open.

"Oh that's why" Anya got it. I nodded at her. We ran up the stairs and Merlin lead us toward the infirmary where Gaius would be. On our way there we had to pass through the courtyard which of course was where the whole attack was going on. I saw Arthur on the ground about to get attacked by the gargoyle and I for some stupid reason ran out there and pulled him out of the way despite how heavy he was.

"Castiel" he said getting up.

"Arthur" I said. _Oh my gosh that was a really stupid idea why did I do that?_ I thought realizing that I could've probably died from trying to save him.

"That thing could've killed you" he pointed out.  
>"Oh your welcome" I replied back expecting a thank you. I saw the gargoyle flying back towards us and I jumped on Arthur making and Gargoyle miss him and I again.<p>

"There now we're even" I said remembering that I had saved his life 3 times now.  
>"Come on" he said grabbing my hand and we ran to safety. We finally found the infirmary and I saw that Arthur had gotten a wound on his chest.<p>

"I'll find someone who can help you with that" I said looking at the wound because I had no medical skill at all. All I knew how to do was just get a bandage with antibiotic cream on it when you got a scratch and that was it. I went off to go look for Anya, Gwen, or Gaius but was stopped by Arthur's voice.  
>"Castiel" he said making me stop in my tracks I spun around.<br>"Yes?" I asked.  
>"I wanted to say.." he trailed off for a second. <em>You're the love of my life, you looked really attractive saving me out there, or simply thank you say something already<em> I thought.  
>"You always surprise me" he continued.<br>"Yeah that's me always full of surprises" I told him going off again. I had been expecting something sweeter from him.

"Oh and thank you" he said.  
>"It was nothing" I said nonchalantly. Eventually Arthur went back out there all though Uther didn't like that very much because he wanted to close up the citadel. But Arthur wanted to save the remaining people out there. When he got up he smiled at me and I gave him a smile back for good luck and he went out there. Anya and I helped well mainly Anya helped the remaining injured people in the infirmary while I talked to her checking the doors every now and then to see if Arthur had came back.<br>"Where's Merlin I thought he would've fixed this by now?" I whispered to her.  
>"Apparently he had to ask the Great Dragon for help" she told me.<br>"But I thought they weren't speaking with each other. I thought he almost tried to burn Merlin to a crisp last time they spoke" I replied back to her.  
>"I'm only just saying what he told me" she sighed give me this don't shoot the messenger look as she helped a little girl with a long scratch on her leg that she had got from running away from one of the gargoyles. Suddenly a bunch of knights ran in and locked the doors.<br>"Where's Arthur?" Uther asked not noticing him among them. Anya grabbed my hand as I felt my stomach clench at not seeing Arthur there. Uther tried to get the doors back open but one of the knights told him that if they opened the doors we'd all be dead. The room shook again and the noises from outside we're getting louder as the walls of the infirmary started to break down. Then suddenly everything went silent. Anya and I immediately rushed to a window and looked out and saw Merlin and Cedric or Cornelius having some sort of stand off. A large amount of fog appeared as some sort of magic battle went on amongst them and then there was dead silence again. Everyone in the room was looking at each other now wondering if everything was ok.  
>"I'll go see if everything is alright?" Gaius volunteered. We saw him walk outside as the fog cleared up and we saw Merlin standing there smiling with something glowing in his hand going by the way Merlin and Gaius hugged each other we assumed that everything was ok so the two of us ran out of the infirmary and I a practically did a baseball slide to get to Arthur as fast as I could.<br>"Come on you clot pole wake up" I said smacking him a bit. He let out a couple of coughs and his eyes opened. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" he asked. I looked at Gaius and Merlin for ideas.

"You destroyed all the gargoyles and luckily Merlin was here to almost save you from all the debris that spread all over the place when they blew up" Gaius lied.  
>"Almost?" Arthur asked.<br>"A rock the size of my head knocked you out" I said going along with the lie.  
>"Huge rock" he said under his breath.<p>

"Your one to talk" I snapped at him and he laughed at that.  
>"Come on let's get you inside so you can get the congratulations you deserve" Merlin said helping Arthur up we were both supporting him as we walked through the courtyard. I felt Arthur looking at me for some reason.<p>

* * *

><p>I stood next to Castiel as I watched her help Arthur walk back to the infirmary and saw the way he was looking at her. I recognized that look because it was the same way Merlin looked at me. From the way his eyes never left her face and that he never stopped smiling when she talked despite the pain he was in. I knew that Arthur was falling for Castiel.<p>

**Yayyyy I hope that was a good beginning to season 2 :D. **


	15. The Once and Future Queen

"So who's who?" I asked Anya as we watched two knights on either ends of the empty arena start to joust. Today we had decided instead of just walking around Camelot and doing nothing all day that we should watch one of Arthur's training sessions.  
>"I think that one's Arthur" she guessed pointing towards the one closest to us.<p>

"They all look the same with their helmets on. Wearing a name tag wouldn't kill them" I complained to her.  
>"That sounds kind of racist" she said.<br>"Knightist is more like it" I joked making up a new word. We stood up to get a closer look as they started to charge towards each other.

"This is so cool it's like A Knights Tale only this is actually real and none of them are Heath Ledger" I said.  
>"No clue what you're talking about but I'll agree with you on whatever your referencing" Anya said. One of the knights got hit by the other knights lance.<br>"Do we cheer?" Anya whispered to me.

"Uhhhhhh" I didn't know what to do till the knight who was still on his horse pulled up his helmet revealing himself as Arthur.  
>"Ok now we clap" I told her. We applauded him. Merlin got up to get Arthur another lance.<p>

"And go Merlin as well that's right you pick up that lance you stud" Anya shouted. Merlin looked across at her and we both laughed at her. Arthur came over to us on his horse.  
>"So were you impressed with my jousting skills?" he asked me.<p>

"Well since this is the first joust I've seen and I can't say I've seen better I'm going to say yes, yes I was impressed" I assured him.

"Here you go Arthur" Merlin said handing Arthur the new lance.

"Ready to be impressed again?" Arthur asked.  
>"But of course that was reason I was born into this world after all so I could be impressed by your amazing jousting skills" I joked. He rode off to the end of the arena again.<br>"That was a good lance I picked out for him wasn't it?" Merlin said very proud of himself.

"Yes Merlin you are an amazing lance picker outer" Anya told him.  
>"That is the reason why I am the best there is" Merlin added.<p>

"Alright come on Arthur" I said as him and Sir Leon started to charge towards each other. Something must have happened to Arthur because he pulled up his lance and Sir Leon just passed by him not even trying to knock him off.  
>"I thought the whole point of this game was for them to beat the crap out of each other" I muttered to Anya. She shrugged. Arthur took off his helmet and got off his horse looking really angry as he walked towards Sir Leon. Everyone started to gather around them. Anya and I walked down the stairs and went into the arena and stood near Merlin to see what was going on.<br>"Why didn't you unhorse me? You had the advantage" Arthur stated to Sir Leon.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't want to injure you" Sir Leon apologized.  
>"Then what's the whole point of this game" I whispered.<p>

"You are the future king after all sire?" Sir Leon continued.

"You jousted against me in the tournament last year are you saying you let me win?" Arthur asked looking angry.  
>"No" he lied.<br>"It shouldn't matter who I am. I do not expect any special treatment from any of you" Arthur yelled at them and then he stormed out.  
>"Well I guess that means I have to go" Merlin said and he lightly kissed Anya on the cheek before following after Arthur. Anya was giggling like an idiot and I laughed at her.<p>

"So what do we do now?" I asked as we walked out of the arena.  
>"Well you could try and go calm down prince hissyfit" Anya suggested.<br>"Don't make fun of him he has a reason to be angry" I defended. She backed off a bit.

"What's his reason then?" Anya asked.  
>"He's not getting treated equally" I told her.<br>"So he should be used to that by now" she scoffed.  
>"Ok so maybe he's used to being treated differently with only certain types of things but with sports he just wants to be treated just like everybody else so he can see if he's actually good at something besides just being a prince who get's everything he wants" I explained. Anya smiled at me.<br>"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing" she teased.  
>"What?" I was getting worried about what she was thinking about.<p>

"Nothing" she teased again. _Just drop it_ I thought.  
>"Fine then" I said brushing it off. Anya looked disappointed like she wanted me to keep asking her what she was thinking about.<p>

"Hey look tree" I pointed out going up to the nearest and shortest one I saw and started to climb it despite how hard it was with the dress on.  
>"Castiel come on get down what are you 5?" Anya asked. I smiled at her hanging upside down now.<p>

"Want to join there's plenty of branch?" I offered.  
>"I'm good I don't really like trees anymore" Anya said probably having flashbacks of being stuck in the crystal ball.<br>"But why they're cool and pretty and good to climb up and-" I then accidentally slipped off the branch and fell to the ground.

"And they are stupid and ugly and I hope they all die" I continued whilst kicking the tree out of anger and also injuring my foot. Anya laughed at me and I threw a pile of leaves at her. We ended up having a leaf fight. Once we had finished though we walked back to the castle.  
>"So night then" Anya said as she walked into her room.<br>"Night" I replied back hugging her. I then continued onto my room and I nodded at Arthur as he walked into his room at the same time but then he paused for a moment and pointed at me looking kind of confused but he also had a smirk on his face.  
>"What?" I asked. He shook his head then came over to me and started picking something out of my hair very gently and he pulled out a lot of leaves.<br>"Right I can explain that" I said.  
>"I'm sure you can let me guess, you were walking around when suddenly a tree attacked you" he guessed.<p>

"Kind of" I admitted. He chuckled.  
>"Scotland must be a very boring place without you" he said.<p>

"I think it's jealous that I'm providing Camelot with so much entertainment" I remarked back.  
>"Well good night then" he said taking the last of the leaves out of my hair.<br>"Good night and thanks" I thanked him going into my room and then going to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Oh god she's humming again<em> I moaned as Castiel was practically skipping next to me while we walked through Camelot. I looked across the way and saw Merlin with someone, wearing a blue cloak with their hood up, next to him standing by Gwen's house. Castiel and I both waved at him and walked towards him.

"Hi Merlin and ummm lady friend?" Castiel said. Merlin laughed at the last part.

"I beg your pardon?" we heard Arthur's voice ask which we shouldn't have been hearing because he left on some hunting trip this morning. The person in the cloak lifted their head a bit and we saw Arthur.  
>"Wait but how did you? But now your? I'm confused" Castiel stammered out. Merlin opened Gwen's door and quickly ushered all of us in. Arthur took the hood off now.<p>

"You really thought I was a girl?" he asked. Merlin started laughing again but shut up when Arthur glared at him.

"In my defense it's a bit of a girlish color you've got on but it looks good on you when you're not wearing the hood" Castiel said trying to cover up her earlier comment.  
>"Smooth cover up" I whispered to her.<br>"Thank you" she whispered back. Gwen finally came in from what looked like hanging up laundry.  
>"Your not all staying here are you?" she asked looking at Castiel and I.<p>

"No it's just Arthur" Merlin answered.  
>"Thank you for letting me stay in your home by the way" Arthur told her.<br>"Your very welcome sire" Gwen replied.

"Now anyone care to explain how Arthur seems to be in two places at once at the moment?" I asked. Arthur went on to explain that he had lied about going out on his hunting trip as a decoy for no one to know that he would secretly would be playing in the jousting tournament coming up instead. His plan was to hire someone who was a nobody, disguised as a noble, who would present himself at the beginning of each tournament and then Arthur would switch in for him when the actual game took place.

"Got it" Castiel said getting it. I nudged her and whispered to her.  
>"I don't get why he's doing this in the first place" which she then further explained to me that he was doing this so he could be treated equally in the tournament meaning that if he won he would be winning on pure skill and not just because he was the prince of Camelot.<p>

"Food" Merlin whispered to Gwen and motioning to Arthur at the same time.  
>"I'll go prepare you some food" Gwen said to Arthur. Arthur nodded at her.<p>

"You can't really expect me to stay here in a place like this?" I heard Arthur whisper to Merlin once Gwen was out of the room. I saw Castiel give him a look and she immediately barged in despite me mentally telling her not to.  
>"Oh yes he does because if you want your stupid plan to work you will have to stay in a place like this so no one knows where you are. Oh and while we're at it make sure to at least help out Gwen while you're staying here because she is being kind enough to let you stay here. I know it'll be hard for you to do some actual manual labor but I'm sure you'll survive" she snapped at him then she looked shocked as she realized she hadn't exactly thought about what she was going to say before she said it.<br>"You can't talk to me like that" Arthur yelled at her. Merlin and I saw Gwen come awkwardly back into the house with some vegetables in her hand and she had to scoot around Castiel and Arthur in the tiny house. The three of us watched in silence as Arthur and Castiel argued back and forth with each other.

"I most certainly can" she yelled back.

"Aren't we supposed to barge in like the good friends we are?" I asked Gwen and Merlin.  
>"I was actually going to say the same thing to Arthur that Castiel said but her version was more to the point than mine so now I'm taking notes on what happens when you actually tell him to do the right thing and he doesn't want to hear it" Merlin said to me.<br>"Can't" Arthur snapped back

"Can"

"No you can't because I'm the pr-"  
>"Technically you're a commoner now. Remember that's how you wanted to be treated" Merlin finally budged in.<p>

"Ha" Castiel said back to Arthur a bit immaturely. Castiel then gave Merlin a sign of thanks.

"I think it'd be best if you left now" Arthur suggested glaring at her.  
>"Not your house" she said stubbornly sitting down. He gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes at her as he realized she probably wouldn't leave anytime soon just because she knew that would annoy him.<p>

"Fine then" he said sitting down also but turning his back away from her.

"Mmmm hmph" she squeaked out crossing her arms. _What happened to the cuteness between them?_ I wondered.

* * *

><p>"So you don't think you were a bit harsh when you were telling him what to do the right thing?" Anya asked me as we walked toward the arena to see the beginning of the jousting tournament.<p>

"No I was completely right on what I said. Besides you know I can't stand people who don't help out others when people are being kind to them" I told her.

"Ok" she said.  
>"Are you saying ok because you agree with me or ok because you want me to shut up?" I asked.<br>"The latter" she replied. We then watched in agony as we saw the person Arthur had hired to pretend to be a noble, and who Arthur would be pretending to be later, his fake name was Sir William of Diera. Anyways he apparently had no clue how to control a horse as the contestants came out for the day. When the representation of the contestants was over the games finally began. Arthur did well in the tournament.  
>"Are you going to go congratulate him?" Anya asked at the end of the first day. She for some reason was very persistent on the idea of us making up.<br>"If it includes him telling me I was right then yes I will" I told her. She let out a sigh. She even asked me the same question the next day of the tournament which he did well in again he actually made it into the finals. I replied to her back with the same answer. Eventually I had to go on a walk by myself because I was getting annoyed with Anya constantly telling me to just say I was wrong so we could be friends again. _I know I'm right_ I told myself in my head. I was then cut off from my thoughts as somebody grabbed my wrist and pulled me into Gwen's house where I came face to face with Arthur.

"Before you say anything let me just say you were right. I was being rude and I should have helped Gwen around the house because it would be a good way of thanking her for letting me stay with her" Arthur said.  
>"She yelled at you didn't she?" I guessed.<br>"Not really there may have been some name calling" he told me. I nodded smiling now. _Hahah I knew it I knew I was right_ I sang in my head.  
>"Thank you for admitting that I was right and sorry for acting a bit immature towards you" I apologized.<br>"Now that, that's over and done with I need to ask you something because you're a girl" he said.  
>"So glad you noticed" I said.<br>"Do you know how to cook?" he asked.  
>"Kind of" I admitted. My cooking skills usually included the use of technology from 2011 all that Gwen seemed to have was a frying pan, some sort of stove, a dutch oven, and a pot.<p>

"Good because I'm making Gwen dinner and I need your help" he said.  
>"Hang on, hang on you're cooking" I said laughing a bit. He nodded. I shook my head, grabbed some ribbon Gwen had lying around and tied up my hair.<br>"If she get's food poisoning I'm blaming you" I told him.

"Where is Gwen?" I realized.  
>"I told her to go on a walk. So what are we going to do?" he asked looking around the kitchen looking very confused.<p>

"Well I was thinking we could just throw everything we have into a pot with hot water and see what happens and call it a soup" I said. And that is exactly what we did. At one point I even found some flour and decided to try and make some dumplings for the soup. This went along very unsuccessfully because I had no idea what other ingredients were needed besides flour. I was starting to get why my mom got so frustrated in the kitchen when she cooked. As his way of cheering me up Arthur thought it was a good idea to throw flour in my face. I glared at him as he started laughing. I grabbed a handful of it and threw it in his face also.  
>"Arthur you're looking a little pale" I laughed as he coughed up some flour now.<p>

"Your hair's looking a bit grey" he said.  
>"What?" I asked taking him seriously and then he dumped some flour on my hair. I just threw some more at him. I saw him grab another handful but I made a run for it and he quickly chased after me and grabbed me around the waist lifting me up as he threw the last bit of flour on me. I couldn't stop laughing once he set me down.<br>"I had no idea that cooking was this much fun" he said using a rag to wipe off his face.  
>"That's because you don't usually do it like this" I told him trying to shake out the flour from my hair onto him he then handed the rag to me because I definitely needed it more than him.<p>

"How is it you still manage to look beautiful with all that flour on you?" Arthur seemed to ask himself.  
>"Shut up" I said blushing now as I tried to wipe the flour off. Arthur grabbed the rag from my hand wiped my face off himself, he was very gentle when he did it. His hand stopped on my cheek and I for some reason put my hand on top of his. Then his eyes caught mine and he started getting closer. There were less than a few inches between us now. I was looking at his lips and I could practically hear my heartbeat. He was the one to close the gap between us as we kissed. I closed my eyes as I felt the fireworks go off and he combed his fingers through my hair with one hand and used the other to wrap around my waist pushing us closer now while I wrapped my arms around his neck. We heard the door open and we immediately split apart to see Merlin standing there.<br>"I can come back later if you two want me to" Merlin said smiling. Arthur and I looked at each other.  
>"W-what do you want Merlin" Arthur said going into a stern mode.<br>"I heard you were cooking for Gwen so I thought I would come and see how it was going" Merlin said looking between Arthur and I.  
>"Castiel was helping me" Arthur told him. I nodded going along with him.<br>"I'm sure she was" Merlin laughed.  
>"Shut up Merlin" Arthur and I both said to him then we looked at each other and smiled. The three of us were silent for a moment.<br>"You know I'm pretty sure the food taste horrible anyways so yes Merlin we would definitely like your help if that's what your trying to offer" I admitted. Merlin nodded  
>"Right I just need two dishes from the castle kitchens then" Arthur ordered.<br>"But that's not your cooking at all" Merlin said. Arthur just shrugged.  
>"Alright" Merlin said walking out and before he left he gave me a thumbs up.<br>"I think I'll go to you better clean up the place by the way it seems like you may have gone a bit crazy with the flour" I advised getting up and wiping whatever flour was left on my dress.

"Don't worry I will I think I can survive doing some manual labor" he quoted me. I smiled at him and before I left he kissed me one more time. When I left the house I had the hugest most idiotic smile on my face probably ever recorded in history.

* * *

><p>"Castiel have you seen my earing? Why are you not dressed yet?" I asked Castiel as I found her still in bed in her pajamas smiling up at the ceiling with a dreamy look on her face she was humming a tune from the Little Mermaid.<br>"Hmmm, oh sorry I'll get dressed and um no I haven't seen it" she answered getting up.  
>"What happened to you last night by the way? When you came in you had a trail of flour behind you" I reminded her.<br>"You know I helped Arthur cook some food" she seemed to breathe Arthur's name out in a dream like voice. Then I realized what must've happened between them.  
>"Did you two?" I made a smooching noise and she nodded. I closed the door and then we both started jumping around the room shrieking.<br>"Anya it was like magic. I felt like a Disney princess when we kissed" she told me.  
>"I'm so happy for you two. It finally happened" I said.<br>"Finally?" she asked.

"Oh please everyone in Camelot thought you two should be together except for you two" I told her. She hugged me again. After that we got dressed and I saw Castiel grab what was probably one of her favorite ribbons. While we were walking down to the arena we saw Merlin.

"Merlin" Castiel almost squealed but apparently the squeakiness of her voice caught his attention. We ran up to him.  
>" I was wondering if you could give this to Sir William (aka Arthur) please for good luck" she said.<br>"I most certainly will Castiel or is it princess Castiel now?" he joked. She gave him a shut up look which she must have learned from spending time with Arthur. Some trumpet went off.  
>"We got to go now tell Sir William that he better win today" I told Merlin. He nodded. Castiel and I then went and sat down in our seats. When it was time for Arthur to go up Castiel and I grasped each other's hands. We just knew he was going to win this he had to. He charged towards his opponent Sir Alinor and we swore Arthur was going to hit him but Sir Alinor actually got him hard. We expected him to recover quickly from the hit but he didn't.<p>

"Come on" Castiel said grabbing my hand. We walked down out of our seats and got down to the area where the contestants rested and helped Arthur down from his horse. We managed to help him into his tent where Merlin and the other Sir William was.  
>"Castiel get something for me to help stop the blood" I ordered. She immediately ran around the tent searching for a towel of some sort.<br>"His lance pierced my armor" Arthur explained to me.

"I don't think you can go back out there your losing too much blood" I told him.

"I can't forfeit the match" he said. Castiel came back to me with a rag that was the same color and material as her dress. I looked down and saw some of the end of her dress was missing; I then looked at her when she handed it to me.

"I couldn't find anything" she told me as I put the rag on his wound.

"No I have never lost a match" Arthur said to me.  
>"So?" Castiel said. He looked at her like she was crazy.<p>

"Nobody's going to care if you lost everyone already knows how amazing you are and if your doing this to impress me I'll let you know I don't care if you win or lose" she told him. I smiled at her.

"I'm doing this for myself" he said. She let out a sigh knowing she couldn't stop him.

"Ok then you go back out there and win and you better come back alive or else I'll be very cross if you die" Castiel replied. Arthur grabbed his helmet. I quickly tied the rag to Arthur's wound to stop it from bleeding for just awhile and then Castiel helped him up. We watched him from the field as he went out there and jousted again. This time he won. Castiel and I couldn't contain ourselves as we jumped up and down cheering.

* * *

><p>I waited outside for Arthur while him and his father discussed. I couldn't help but easvedrop while Arthur told Uther about his "hunting trip". Uther had told him that while he had been gone there had apparently been an assasain in Camelot who wanted to kill Arthur. I had no clue of this but Arthur lied again and said he had gotten his injury from the assasain who had attacked him on his trip as the assasain tried to make a last minute attempt at killing Arthur before he was back behind Camelot's walls. When he finally came out I got off my spot from the wall. I saw Arthur start to walk towards me but he was soon stopped by his father. He actually gave his dad the one second sign.<p>

"This is for you" he said handing me something. I looked at it and saw it was some sort of heart shaped ruby necklace.  
>"It's really beautiful" I told him.<p>

"It was my mother's I found it in my father's chambers when I was young and he let me have it. It's the only thing I have of her" he told me.  
>"Oh no, no, no I can't take that" I said handing it back to him but he just put it back in my hand.<p>

"I want you to have it that way if you ever leave Camelot you'll have me there with you" he told me.

"Leave Camelot? Now why would I ever do that?" I smirked at him.  
>"Arthur" Uther snapped now getting impatient.<p>

"You better be wearing that next time I see you" Arthur told me.  
>"Or what?" I teased.<br>"I may never kiss you again" he joked.  
>"Arthur" Uther snapped again. I put on the necklace and we smiled at each other.<br>"I'm wearing it so you better kiss me now" I told him. He leaned down and gave me a light kiss. Then we both walked off hoping to see each other again very soon.

**Yay Castiel and Arthur finally had their real first kiss :D.**


	16. Lancelot and Guinevere

**So I decided to do a little switch on chapters meaning that instead you'll be getting the Nightmare begins as the next chapter.**

I woke up earlier than usual to an overcast sky. I moaned and tried to go back to sleep but I wasn't able to. I sat in bed for a couple minutes just playing with the necklace Arthur had given me twirling the little heart on the end of the chain between my fingers, I could feel myself smiling while I did this. Eventually I got up and dressed myself and decided to go for a walk hoping that the cold air would help wake me up. Once I was just a bit outside Camelot and ready to turn around I heard footsteps behind me. I looked behind me and didn't see anybody.  
>"Anya?" I asked hoping she had possibly followed me out here. There was no response. I turned around and came face to face with this very shady looking man. I tried to make a run for it but he grabbed my hand and covered my mouth and nose with some sort of handkerchief that had a chemical smell to it. I soon realized that he was using chloroform on me. I tried to fight back and get away but I soon found the world drifting away from me and everything went black as I felt my breathing slow.<p>

* * *

><p>"Castiel?" I asked walking in her room looking for her but saw she wasn't there. <em>She's fine she's probably off with Arthur<em> I thought to myself trying to not worry about her. I looked out her window and saw Arthur and Merlin walking back from a training session. I tried to not jump to conclusions in thinking that she had gotten kidnapped but then I remembered Morgana had left for a pilgrimage to her father's grave earlier this morning. _Maybe she went with her and didn't want to wake me_ I thought. I nodded thinking that is what must have happened to her.

* * *

><p>I was woken up from my drug induced sleep by a bucket of water being thrown on me.<br>"Get up" the person who had kidnapped me ordered. I quickly obeyed and saw we were in a thick neck of the woods. I looked out from the trees we were hiding amongst as I saw a party being led by Morgana and Gwen coming towards us.  
>"Alright this is where you come in" my capturer told me. I stayed silent.<br>"Your job is to pretend like you've just escaped from a terrible man and that you are so happy to see your friend the Lady Morgana. While she has all her attention on you that's when we'll make our sneak attack" he explained to me pointing to this other group of bandits he had behind him.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked a bit silent because of how scared I was.  
>"The same reason anybody else kidnaps someone money and if I keep you alive long enough I may get extra" he said gripping my arm again ready to push me out to the open.<p>

"If you try and pull any type of stunt out there. I'll kill you and the maidservant because all I really need is the Lady Morgana" he whispered to me and then he pushed me out in front of Morgana's party.  
>"Castiel?" Morgana asked getting down from her horse with Gwen behind her ,they both ran up to me.<br>"What's wrong? What are you doing out here?" Gwen asked looking at me for any injuries. Before I could say anything else I got closer to them and whispered as quietly as I could.  
>"Run please run"<br>"What? Castiel you're not making any sense" Morgana said and then I saw an arrow hit one of the guards that had accompanied Morgana and then the bandits appeared out of the woods.  
>"Come on" I said to Morgana and Gwen seeing as the guards seemed to have the fighting handled. The three of us tried to make a run for it but we were then stopped by my capturer.<br>"I warn I'm Uther Pendragon's ward I'll have your heads chopped off if you bring any harm towards us" Morgana threatened.  
>"There will be no need to worry about any harm coming towards you Lady Morgana you are much more useful to me alive" he replied.<p>

"Thank you lady Castiel for providing us with your services by the way, you were an amazing actress" he told me.  
>"You were working for them?" Morgana asked looking at me disgusted. Before I could respond one of the bandits dragged me away from them and knocked me out again with chloroform. Apparently they didn't want me to tell either of them their plan, which I barely knew enough about myself.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Crap it's getting dark outside and still no Castiel <em>I thought as it got to late afternoon now. Of course Morgana and Gwen hadn't been seen lately either.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked from my doorway watching me pace like a maniac.  
>"It's just they're not back yet" I told him as he hugged me.<br>"I'm sure Gwen and Morgana will be back soon enough. I honestly you and Arthur both need to relax" Merlin laughed.  
>"Wait hang on you just said Gwen and Morgana" I pointed out.<br>"Yeah isn't that who you're worried about?" Merlin asked as I pulled away from him.  
>"Well yes but it's Castiel I'm worried about the most. I haven't seen her anywhere and I thought she left with Gwen and Morgana but now she apparently didn't" I said pacing now again.<br>"You know Castiel she probably just went off on a walk and spent her day just looking up at the clouds or something like that. I'm sure she's heading back right now" Merlin tried to comfort me. I hesitantly nodded.  
>"You don't need to worry. She'll come back" he told me.<p>

* * *

><p>I was woken up again this time by someone just picking me up and dragging me out into the camp next to Gwen who was standing there looking a bit scared. Our capturer was yelling at the bandits about how they had let Morgana escape.<p>

"All I've got is a servant and a stupid nobleman's daughter. That's not enough for any of us" he yelled at them. He then looked at me and thought about something for a moment. The next thing I knew Morgana's clothes were being shoved into my arms.

"What do you expect me to do with these?" I asked.

"Put them on. Hangus (the person who apparently was paying these guys for turning us in) doesn't know what the real Lady Morgana looks like so for all he knows you could be her. If you do this we'll even let her live" he told me pointing to Gwen.

"Fine then" I said going into one of the tents they had set up. Once I made sure we were shut in I immediately spoke to Gwen.  
>"Gwen I swear to you I wasn't working with them I'm as much a victim to these people as you are. Please believe me" I pleaded knowing that we were going to need each other while going through with this.<br>"I never doubted your loyalties once. When I saw how scared you looked I knew that was real fear" she told me.

"I'm scared" I admitted to her.

"Same here" she whispered hugging me.

"But I know you can be brave for the both of us" she encouraged me.

"Same with you" I told her.  
>"We can find a way out of this I know we can" I said to her.<p>

"And I have no doubt that we will" she said grabbing my hand.

* * *

><p>Later that same night I had heard that Arthur had sent out a search party to go look for Gwen and Morgana and they had found Morgana. I walked into the throne room where practically everybody was so they could see if Morgana was alright. Morgana quickly went to go and embrace Uther when she entered the room with Merlin and Arthur behind her.<br>"The bandits still have Gwen" was the first thing that came out of her mouth after Uther had asked her questions about her state of being.  
>"And the Lady Castiel" Arthur added in. So she had been kidnapped too then.<p>

"Oh Arthur don't believe what that piece of parchment you found says she probably put her name on there just so she could get some of her own money out of the deal" Morgana snapped at him.  
>"What?" Uther and I said in unison.<br>"When Gwen and I were captured the group of bandits said she worked with them in helping us" Morgana told him. _That's a lie_ I immediately thought.

"And you believed them?" Arthur argued back.  
>"I saw her help them with my own eyes" Morgana snapped back.<p>

"Enough" Uther demanded shutting the two of them up.

"Now Morgana you have no need to worry about the Lady Castiel any more if what you say is true there is no need in rescuing her as for your maid there's nothing I can do" Uther told her. I so badly wanted to put my word in for Castiel but I knew no one would believe me because Uther seemed to just believe every word that came out of Morganas mouth and that was it.  
>"But Gwen risked her life just so she could save me" Morgana told him.<br>"Which was a very brave effort which will be highly honored" Uther said.  
>"I don't want her honored I want her rescued. She's not just a servant she's my friend my best friend" Morgana nearly yelled at him.<br>"She is a servant. She'll be of no value to these bandits I'm sure she's already dead" Uther said making her drop the subject. Everyone then filtered out of the room. I saw Arthur walking ahead of everyone who left the room and I quickly chased after him.  
>"Arthur" I said finally catching up to him.<br>"I will gladly let you know that everything Morgana said about Castiel is a complete lie. You know her almost as well as I do and you should know she would never do something like that" I told him as we walked into his room now and he started grabbing things.  
>"As for Gwen she has been a very good friend to all of us and she doesn't deserve to just be left behind out there" I added. He nodded.<br>"Fine then if you're not going to do anything about this then I'll just go out there all by myself and rescue them since I'm the only who seems to care about Castiel and Gwen around here"

"Anya shut up" Arthur said rather calmly.

"Why?" I snapped at him.  
>"Because I'm trying to pack so I can go and save Castiel and Gwen but I keep getting interrupted by your voice" he replied. I felt myself start to smile now.<br>"You mean you're actually going to go and save them?" I asked.

"Of course I am. I knew I was going to the minute my father said no" he answered finishing up and walking out of the doorway.  
>"Hang on wait for me I just need to grab a couple things" I said.<br>"Why?" Arthur asked.  
>"Because I'm coming with you. I know if the roles were switched Castiel would do the same for me" I told him.<br>"As brave as you are I'm still going to say no you can't come"  
>"Yes I will so now you stay" I replied quickly grabbing my things.<p>

* * *

><p>I felt weird wearing Morgana's clothes considering that she was taller than me so they were a little big on me. When we finally reached Hangus' castle they led us to this man who looked like, from what I had seen in books, a Viking. Going off a guess I had a feeling this was Hangus<p>

"Hendrick I was beginning to think you had failed me" Hangus told our capturer while looking at me making me feel uncomfortable.

"May I present the Lady Morgana and her maidservant" Hendrick said.

"You are as beautiful as they say Lady Morgana" Hangus complimented me.  
>"Well thank you. So you saw me now pay those guys over there so that we can go" I told him. It turns out I sounded braver if I just talked without thinking of what I was going to say first.<br>"I'll let you two go just as soon as Uther Pendragon pays my ransom. In the mean time you'll be my guest" Hangus told me.  
>"Prisoner is more like it" I commented.<p>

"As you wish then take them to the dungeon" Hangus ordered as some guards toke us down. I looked at Gwen and she gave me an encouraging smile.

* * *

><p>Arthur, Merlin, and I looked out from our hiding place behind some barrels to see two guards standing in the way of our exit.<br>"Alright I'll get the horses you two distract the guards" Arthur said smacking us on the shoulder.  
>"How are we supposed to do that?" Merlin asked.<p>

"I don't know do I have to think of everything?" Arthur asked before he ran off. Merlin and I both let out a collective sigh.

"My god it's going to take magic or something to distract those guards" I smiled at Merlin.  
>"hmmmm where can we find someone who knows how to do magic" Merlin pondered jokingly.<br>"Oh I know" I said pointing at him. Then he did some magic on a couple of barrels making them roll towards the guards and ended up accidentally knocking them out.  
>"Is it rude to find enjoyment in this situation?" I asked giggling as we looked at the guards.<br>"What did you do I said distract them not knock them out" Arthur said as he came back towards us.  
>"There's no pleasing you sometimes is there" Merlin shook his head at him.<p>

* * *

><p>Gwen and I had to sit through a dinner Hangus had provided for us that was absolutely terrible. None of the food looked appetizing at all, not to mention the whole dining hall was filled with loud voices so Gwen and I couldn't even speak to each other ,and for some strange reason there was a cage right in the middle of the dining hall.<br>"Silence" Hangus shouted at everybody. The whole place went dead silent.

"Our royal guest Lady Morgana is bored" he said putting a hand on my shoulder that I immediately shrugged off.  
>"Actually no I'm not" I told him.<br>"Nonsense what you need is entertainment" he said.

"Or the ability to leave" I snapped back. He laughed at me and suddenly some guy with a sword in his hand walked into the cage and the whole place went crazy.

"Now bring on the challenger" Hangus ordered and suddenly a very attractive looking man in chainmail entered the cage.  
>"Lancelot" Gwen whispered. The man looked at us and I saw him stare at Gwen. <em>Hang the Lancelot?<em> I asked. I honestly was still shocked at how amazed I seemed to be by the fact that characters from Arthurian legends kept popping up.

"The rules are simple. The two of you must fight to the death do you accept the challenge" Hangus asked Lancelot. Lancelot nodded and then him and the other guy battled it out. Gwen and I gripped each other's hands as we watched and hoped for Lancelot to win. And he actually did but he didn't kill his opponent which I was very happy of because I did not find any entertainment in seeing a man get murdered right in front of me. Lancelot walked out of the cage and came towards the table we were sitting at. He was way more attractive up close. His looks kind of reminded me of Prince Caspian but with shorter hair. Hangus threw some money towards him.  
>"What is your name?" he asked.<br>"My name is Lancelot" Lancelot answered.

"You proved yourself to be a skillful warrior. I believe you even impressed our royal guest the Lady Morgana" Hangus pointed to me. Lancelot looked at me now and I saw that he knew I wasn't the real thing.

"My lady" he bowed. I tried to tell him based off facial expression thank you for not blowing my cover.  
>"Next time you need to kill your opponent" Hangus advised.<br>"Release the wilderen" he ordered. And I saw this little fence inside the cage raise up and out came this huge naked mole rat. It ate Lancelot's opponent. Needless to say that I had definitely lost my appetite for the night.

* * *

><p>I had no clue why but I still felt wide awake even after riding throughout the whole night. Merlin however was the opposite. At one point he actually fell off his horse and just stayed there asleep.<p>

"What are you doing down there Merlin?" Arthur asked. Merlin suddenly woke up again.  
>"I must've fallen asleep sorry I'm exhausted" Merlin apologized. Arthur rolled his eyes and poured some water out of a canteen he had onto Merlin's head immediately waking him up again.<p>

"Thank you I feel so much better" Merlin replied a bit angry.

"Guinevere and Castiel's life are at stake here we can't afford to waste a single second" Arthur told him. Merlin made a face at him behind his back and got back up on his horse.  
>"How are you still awake?" he asked me.<br>"Trust me studying for finals has taught me how to go for hours without sleep" I told him following after Arthur.

* * *

><p>Gwen and I were huddled together using Morgana's cloak as a blanket for the night.<br>"Gwen" we heard Lancelot's voice say. We both looked up and saw Lancelot looking at us through this so called "window" we had in our cell. Gwen and I stood up on our bed and looked through it.  
>"Lancelot" Gwen smiled at him.<p>

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you" Lancelot told her.

"And I thought my mind was deceiving me when I saw you" Gwen replied.  
>"Well anyways since we are formally meeting for the first time I'm Castiel" I introduced myself.<p>

"I thought there was something strange about the change in Lady Morgana's appearance" Lancelot said.  
>"She's been staying at Camelot for awhile" Gwen explained.<p>

"Why does Hangus think you're the Lady Morgana?" he asked us.

"He believes he's holding her to ransom because when he actually kidnapped Morgana she escaped so therefore I had to pretend to be her" I explained.

"But I think he'll find out eventually that she's not Morgana when no ransom is paid. Then we'll most likely be fed to those beast" Gwen continued.  
>"I will not let that happen to you two" Lancelot said although he was mainly looking at Gwen when he said that. I smiled at the way he was looking at her.<br>"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked him.  
>"There are few jobs for men like me so I've been earning a living the only way I know with a sword in my hand. It seems it is my destiny to entertain men like Hangus" Lancelot said looking ashamed. The two of them soon started talking and didn't even notice when I slid down and just sat on the bed playing with my necklace. <em>He's going to come for me I know he will<em> I thought thinking of Arthur.

* * *

><p>"Honestly I feel like I'm wasting my water on just waking up people" I heard Arthur say to himself. I then felt water drip on me which woke me up immediately. I glared at him and he just smirked at me. He then dumped some water on Merlin who was sleeping right next to me and it was quite hysterical watching him wake up because he started flailing around and mumbling till finally he shot up awake.<br>"How long was I asleep?" Merlin asked.  
>"Long enough" Arthur replied.<br>"Did you get some sleep?" I asked Arthur looking at him and I saw he had some growing dark circles under his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep" he admitted.  
>"I've never seen you act like this about anyone. You must really care about Castiel" Merlin said.<br>"What I care about is that we get a move on" Arthur said getting on his horse.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gwen and I were sitting on the ground talking when Hangus came in to our cell.<p>

"I have yet to receive any note from Uther about paying back your ransom" he told me. I stayed silent.

"I was told he cared greatly about his ward. Why are you not surprised that he has not paid the ransom?" he asked me. _Because the real Morgana's in Camelot _I thought. I just shrugged.

"Why would she know what the king is thinking if she's locked up in this cell" Gwen commented.  
>"If I don't get word from Uther by dawn this cell will be the last thing you two ever see" Hangus said to me slamming the cell door behind him. I immediately collapsed to the ground. <em>He'll be here<em> I thought.

* * *

><p>Arthur showed us a map and laid out a plan for us to make a shortcut to wherever Castiel and Gwen were by going through these caves. I looked at them and saw that they were dark and scary. <em>I honestly would kill for a flashlight in times like these<em> I thought.  
>"Oh no I'm not going to like this am I? What's in the tunnels?" Merlin asked looking at the look on Arthur's face.<p>

"They're infested with wilderen" Arthur muttered the last part.  
>"What are wilderen?" I asked getting nervous now.<p>

"They're like giant baby rats" he described. I let out a chuckle.  
>"That doesn't sound so bad" Merlin sighed.<br>"They feast on human flesh" Arthur said really quickly.  
>"Hey look I found another short cut. I'll just use it and you guys can tell me how it was with the baby rats" I said trying to get out of going through the caves by going in another direction. Arthur stopped me from going anywhere and gave me the map as he walked towards this bush. Merlin and I looked at him.<br>"What are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"Wilderen are completely blind they hunt by sense of smell. Gire berries will put them off the scent so if we smear ourselves with them perhaps we can pass through the tunnels unprotected" Arthur explained. Merlin and I looked at each other and started grabbing berries and smearing it on our faces.  
>"Oh they smell horrible" Merlin complained.<br>"Would you like to be eaten alive then?"I asked.  
>"Pass me so more" he said. I instead smeared some all over his face. Once we were all berried up we walked into the caves which were you know cavey. There were some weird shreaking noises going through the cave. At one point I felt something under my foot move.<br>"I just stood on something" I almost screamed.  
>"That was my foot" Arthur muttered.<br>"oh sorry" I apologized. There were more shreaking noises and Arthur put out our torches and hid us behind a rock. I saw two wilderen come through where we had just been standing.  
>"Whatever happens keep completely still" Arthur ordered. One of the wilderen came up to me and it started sniffing me. Its wet nose felt disgusting as it smeared snot all over my face, I tried as hard as I could to not back away in disgust. The berries must have worked because it soon ran away. Once we were completely sure they were gone the three of us ran as fast we could through the caves and made it out alive.<p>

* * *

><p>"Castiel, Gwen" Lancelot's voice said from our window. We immediately popped up to it.<br>"I was afraid I would find your cell empty" Lancelot sighed.  
>"It soon will be. Hangus is starting to not believe I'm the Lady Morgana" I told him.<p>

"You must keep up your cover story. I will not let you two die here" he told us.  
>"What about you" Gwen asked.<br>"I have little to live for" he said.  
>"That's not true" Gwen told him.<br>"I have thought over my life many times and I have come to the realization that all I have is nothing which is why I am nothing" Lancelot said.  
>"You are everything that is right with this world" Gwen assured him. <em>These two are adorable together<em> I couldn't help but think.  
>"Be ready I will come for you two at night fall" Lancelot told us. I nodded at him and I smiled as Gwen watched him walk away.<p>

* * *

><p>I scrubbed at my face really hard to get the horrible berry scent off it.<p>

"Hmmm gire berries actually work" Arthur said quite surprised.  
>"You didn't know if they would work?" Merlin asked him.<p>

"Well I wasn't positive about it" he admitted.  
>"You're telling me this now. Oh what's that wilderen eating oh it's alright it's just Merlin" Merlin said. <em>And I thought Castiel was the drama queen<em> I laughed.

"I'm sorry" Arthur apologized.

"Well they do say love makes you do strange things" Merlin replied looking at Arthur.  
>"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked.<p>

"Oh come on Arthur I caught you and Castiel snogging you don't have to hide your feelings for her from everybody because we all already know and trust me we're all happy for your" Merlin said. _He probably doesn't want to talk about it because some people don't like talking about their love life _I thought.  
>"Fine then, I think about her all the time, I care about her more than anyone, and I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her. Besides if we do ever find her I doubt my father will even let me marry her because of what Morgana said about her and he believes everything Morgana tells him" Arthur admitted.<br>"You wanna marry Castiel?" Merlin and I asked.

"I don't know forget I said that" he quickly told him walking off. _Well you can't just drop the subject there_ I thought chasing after him.

"We could talk about your feelings while you walk" Merlin suggested.  
>"Shut up Merlin" Arthur said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hangus wants to see you" a guard said to me. Gwen and I got up.<br>"Just the Lady Morgana" he said. I looked at Gwen nervously and continued on without her and they led me into the cage where Lancelot had fought the night before. Hangus was standing right in the middle of it.  
>"Morgana I keep asking myself why does Uther not pay the ransom he's a rich man why would he leave his beloved ward to suffer a slow and terrible death?" he said coming towards me.<br>"I don't know" I said backing towards a wall of the cage.

"It seems like he dosen't care about you" Hangus told me.  
>"I really don't know why he hasn't paid" I told the truth. He grabbed this knife he had in his side pocket.<p>

"I can tell your lying" he said to me.  
>"No I'm not" I lied. He grabbed onto my arm and started carving something into it with his knife. I couldn't help but scream and cry as I felt the blade just tear my skin up. When he finally let go I saw I had the words Liar written into my arm. I tried to cover up the blood with my sleeve and my hand.<p>

"That is only a preview of the pain you'll be feeling tonight during your execution" Hangus said to me. Then a guard started to take me out of the cage.  
>"One more thing" Hangus said and he yanked Arthur's necklace off of me.<p>

"No please give it back" I pleaded.  
>"You won't have any use for it anymore besides I might as well get something useful out of having you as my prisoner" he added looking at it. I tried to lurch for it but the guard grabbed me and moved me out of the cage and took me back to my cell. Gwen probably saw how red my eyes were and the fact that I couldn't stop shaking. Which is why she immediately came towards me.<p>

"Castiel let me see your arm" she said. I hesitantly lifted my now bloody hand as she looked at what would probably now be a scar on my arm. I cried into her shoulder as she tried to comfort me but I knew that would be hard to do because my arm felt like it was on fire andI knew that Arthur wasn't coming. We held onto each other for what felt like an hour till we heard the door rattling. When it opened we saw Lancelot.  
>"We haven't got a moment to lose" he said helping us up.<p>

"I'm sorry I just need to hug you right now" I said hugging him as thoughts of actually living to see tomorrow filled my head. After that Lancelot led through this hallway.

"Follow this tunnel it will lead you out of the castle. I'll buy you as much time as I can" he told us.  
>"You're not coming?" I asked. He shook his head.<br>"No I'm not leaving you here to die" Gwen said to him.  
>"I would die 100 times for you. Live for me or else all my life has been for nothing" Lancelot told her and then they kissed.<p>

"Now Castiel if there is anyone who can get the two of you out of here safely I feel like it is you" he said to me.  
>"Goodbye Lancelot" I said hugging him again. I then grabbed Gwen's hand and ran for it.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin, Arthur, and I looked at the castle where they had Castiel and Gwen.<br>"We're going to have to scale the walls" Arthur assumed. I gave him a look that practically said _are you high?_

"Maybe there's another way in?" Merlin asked.  
>"Why don't you go and knock on the front gate? I'm sure if you ask nicely they'll hand Castiel and Guinevere right over" Arthur joked. Merlin rolled his eyes at him and we started climbing the walls.<br>"Oh my gosh this is so exhausting" I said trying to catch my breath.  
>"We're not even close to being half way yet" Arthur said down to me. He was practically showing off right now.<p>

"Well I'm sorry but I'm wearing a dress that is made of silk which means it's very slippery" I almost yelled at him.

"At least you're not doing as bad as someone" Arthur said looking down even lower where I saw Merlin below me. The two then started bickering as we climbed the rest of the way. We then finally got into the castle. Although we did have to get some clothing that made us fit in with the people that lived there which may have included knocking out a couple of guards.

* * *

><p>When we were about halfway through the tunnel we heard the noise of someone being stabbed. I saw Gwen get a look of fear on her face and she started to run towards it. I tried to grab for her.<br>"This is my choice I'm going after him because I love him please don't try and stop me" Gwen said.

"I want you to keep running for me and for Arthur because I know if you die it will be more painful for him than your death was for you" she told me.  
>"Now go Castiel run" she shouted. I nodded at her and ran off hoping this wouldn't be the last time I saw her. When I made it out of the castle I kept running. I looked back at one point while running and then slid on something and found myself rolling down the hill and I came to a stop when my head collided with the trunk of a tree.<p>

* * *

><p>We ended up walking into this dining hall with a big cage right in the middle of it and in that cage was Gwen and she was tied up to some really attractive guy and they were about to get attacked by a wilderen. Arthur was the first to jump and he let Gwen and the man go. The man and Arthur fought against the wilderen. I jumped in next and ran up to Gwen.<br>"Anya" she said hugging me. I hugged her back.  
>"Where's Castiel?" I asked.<br>"I don't know. I think she made it out" she told me. I saw a chandelier crash to the ground and that distracted everybody for a moment which gave us an advantage to get out through this passageway the man knew about.  
>"Merlin" I shouted for him to come. Arthur and I saw him on the ground crawling.<p>

"Stop being a little girl and come on" Arthur snapped at him. Suddenly this man came into the cage with us and I saw he had Castiel's necklace on his belt. Arthur must have saw it to because he grabbed it off the mans belt before going down the secret passageway. We eventually made it out into the open.

"Now Gwen which way did Castiel go?" Arthur asked her.  
>"I-I-I don't know" she told him looking very apologetic.<br>"Come on we'll look for her" Merlin said as walked through the woods.

"He must really care for her" the attractive man, who had been in the cage with Gwen, said to me as we searched.

"He does very much" I told him.  
>"I'm Lancelot" he introduced himself.<br>"Anya" I replied.  
>"ARTHUR" we heard Merlin shout. Everyone ran near his voice and found him by this tree and at his feet was Castiel. Arthur was the first one to get to her. He moved her hair out of her face and let out a sigh of relief.<br>"She's still breathing" he told us. We then started making a little camp around her. Arthur just sat by Castiel and watched over her. The first thing he did was put the necklace he had given her back on her. Then I saw him lift up one of her sleeves that looked very bloody revealing that she had had the word Liar carved into her arm with a knife.  
>"I'm so sorry" Arthur apologized to her.<br>"For what?" I asked feeling terrible for eavesdropping.  
>"For not being there to protect her" he said to me. Eventually she started to move. When she finally woke up Arthur smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek rubbing his thumb against it. She unexpectedly flinched away from his hand and looked at him very confused.<p>

"Anya what's going on?" she asked looking at me desperately.  
>"We came to rescue you and Gwen" I told her sitting next to her now realizing how scared she looked.<br>"Who?" she asked. Everyone looked at her.

"Castiel please tell me you know who I am" Arthur said looking at her desperately.  
>"No I don't" she said shaking her head. It felt so painful seeing the look on Arthur's face when she said that.<p>

**OOOOO I hope that was good ending. Also hoped you liked the chapter and Merry Xmas.**


	17. Safe and Sound

**So I heard this song today by Taylor Swift called Safe and Sound and it inspired me to a write cute short little moment so I hope you all enjoy it.**

I helped Castiel up from the ground as Arthur just stared into space still shocked at her not knowing who he was.

"Come on lets go talk" I told her putting a protective arm around her.  
>"Is she going to be alright?" Lancelot asked as we walked.<br>"She'll be fine" I assured him. _Maybe _I added.

"Want me to come with you?" Gwen asked looking worried. I shook my head at her. Once Castiel and I were alone I tried to tell her everything that had happened to us while we were here. She just absorbed the information but I knew that nothing was coming back to her.  
>"I wish I could remember everything you're talking about but none of it is bringing back my memory. I wish I could feel safe around these people who came to rescue me and whatshername but I don't for some reason I just feel scared" she admitted to me.<p>

"I want to go home" she said to me for one of the first times. It sounded so strange hearing Castiel say that. Usually all she wanted was adventure and fun and to not be stuck at home living a boring life but now I think a home life like that is all she needed but it wasn't the one she was thinking of.  
>"We can't" I told her. She just shook her head at me and turned away. I could hear her trying to hold back tears.<p>

"That guy who was looking at me Arthur, does he love me? Is that why he looked so hurt when I told him I didn't know who he was?" she asked trying to take her mind off home.

"Yes he does" I told her. She started twirling the necklace between her fingers absentmindedly.

"We should get back to the others and get some sleep we have to head back to Camelot tomorrow" I told her. She looked at me and nodded and we walked back to the others and all of us settled down for the night.

* * *

><p>"Castiel" I heard my mom's voice say. I opened my eyes from my spot next to Anya.<br>"Mom" I whispered sitting up.  
>"Castiel" she said again. I followed the voice and I saw my mom standing amongst these trees.<br>"Mom" I said running to her and hugging her. I felt her rub my back as I started to cry into her shoulder.  
>"Castiel my brave, beautiful, wonderful little girl. You look so grown up and you have been so brave" she told me pushing some of my hair behind my ear.<br>"I want to go home please tell me this is real and that we're just camping at a renaissance fair or something like that I don't want to hear that you being here right now is just something that is going on inside my head" I told her.  
>"This is inside your head but why does it mean that it shouldn't be real though" she quoted Dumbledore for me and gave me a sad smile as it brought up memories of watching Harry Potter together on rainy days with Amelia and I knew we wouldn't be able to have those days anymore. I saw her start to fade.<br>"Mom please don't leave me, please stay here or at least take me home with you" I begged.  
>"Castiel I am always with you. Me, Amelia, your dad, and everyone else back home are always with you right here" she said pointing to my heart. I rolled my eyes at her cheesy saying.<br>"You have so many people here that are willing to love you and take care of you Castiel embrace them sweetie because you of all people know that a family that loves you is always the best thing to have" she told me.  
>"I barely remember who these people are" I told her.<br>"You will in good time" she assured me. She was barely visible now.

"Please mom don't go" I pleaded as she fully disappeared now and then I woke up already feeling the tears streaming down my face.

"Mom" I whispered feeling my voice wavering. I sat up a bit and saw Arthur looking at me across the way. He looked really tired.  
>"Did I wake you?" I asked apologetically.<br>"Couldn't sleep" he told me.

"Sorry" I apologized even though that wasn't entirely my fault.

_You say sorry way too often_ I heard Arthur's voice say in the deep recesses of my brain. I felt like I had heard him say that before. He looked at me for a moment and then walked over to me and sat down next to me. I ignored the gesture as I looked at my arm for what felt like the hundredth time to see the word liar carved into my arm. I really wish I knew how I had gotten this amongst other things.  
>"It's not true" he told me looking at my arm with me. From what Anya had been telling me part of it was actually true considering that he thought we were a Scottish nobleman's daughters. I looked at him now and I knew he wanted me to remember who he was. He probably had been expecting me to jump into his arms and be the happiest person alive the minute I saw him but instead all he got was me knocked out with amnesia.<br>"I'm so sorry I don't remember anything" I apologized.  
>"I'm sorry to" he said. Then he looked at me again as if a thought popped into his head.<p>

"Do you mind if I try something for a moment?" he asked.  
>"What?" I asked.<p>

"This is just to see if it'll help bring back any memories" he said. He lay down on the ground and I lay down next to him feeling a bit hesitant since I barely knew him. Very unexpectedly he wrapped his arms around me and I for some reason scooted closer to him till I could almost hear his heartbeat. He rested his chin on top of my head. There was no surge of memories or some huge epiphany that gave me my memories back it was just us laying there like that.  
>"I still don't remember anything" I told him. I felt him start to let go of me but I immediately grabbed on to him.<br>"Sorry it's just-" I really didn't know how to finish my sentence but when I laid down with him like this I felt safe like nothing could get me.

"Please don't let go of me" I whispered.  
>"I won't" he promised. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep again. This time I didn't have a nightmare though. In my dream Arthur and I were standing in a kitchen and he was rubbing flour or something off my face. I couldn't hear what he was saying but we ended up kissing. When I woke up I felt so sad that, that was just a dream. <em>It felt so real<em>_ though_ I thought

**Sorry it's short but I hope you liked it :D**


	18. Beauty and the Beast part 1

**Woooo new chp finally! Also I'm glad you guys loved the safe and sound chp. Now enjoy :D**

"Stop twirling your hair?" I smacked Castiel's hand down. She looked at me all shocked.

"What was that for?" she squeaked out but I shh'd her as we stood in this sort of meeting hall. Castiel let out a sigh blowing her hair out of her face and leaned against a column apparently her memory loss also made her forget about some of her manners she had learned here. The reason we were here in the first place was because Merlin had run into some lost noble lady named Lady Katrina and right now she was talking to Uther about what happened to her. It sounded quite sad actually apparently her family was murdered and she was the only survivor besides her servant. Castiel and I were only there because there was nothing better to do and also Merlin invited us.

"So how's he coping with the idea of her not remembering him?" I asked Merlin about Arthur noticing that he kept looking at Castiel every once in awhile while she just ignored him because she was braiding her hair out of boredom.  
>"Well he keeps thinking that if he kisses her out of the blue it'll bring her memories back because of how sudden it is" Merlin answered rolling his eyes at the thought.<br>" Memory loss doesn't work like that sadly" I told him.  
>"Don't blame the way he feels though. I'd be the same if you forgot about me" Merlin looked at me. I blushed and grabbed his hand.<br>"It's kind of hard to forget about you" I mumbled.

"I know I'm pretty amazing aren't I?" he joked.  
>"And modest definitely modest" I retorted as we scooted closer to each other. After bantering for a couple minutes everyone started leaving the room and Merlin and I had to let go of each others hands.<br>"So what happened?" I asked Castiel.

"I don't know I wasn't listening but I think the chicks staying because her and Uther have the hots for each other" Castiel told me. I gave her a look.  
>"I said that quietly" she replied as we walked towards one of our rooms.<p>

"Honestly you need to remember to act more lady like while you're here or else we might end up getting our heads chopped off" I warned her. She chuckled at that.  
>"I'm serious I mean if someone sneezes and you say God bless you they think you're a sorcerer or something" I told her. This just made her laugh even more.<p>

"Get in the room you stupid ginger" I joked.  
>"Fine you toehead" she commented on my blonde hair.<br>"No one's used the word toehead since the 1990's" I rolled my eyes at her.  
>"Oh yeah well it's about to make a comeback in the year…whatever year we're in" she said.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night Anya and I sat down to have dinner with Uther, Arthur, Morgana, and Lady Katrina in the famous dining hall where believe it or not people actually eat. Anya and I sat next to Morgana while Arthur sat on the other side. Uther and Lady Katrina mainly talked about her family and about how her father was a great man and stuff like that. Anya and I played thumb war under the table to entertain ourselves I was surprised nobody noticed. When Anya won for the second time she did a little dance in her chair.<br>"It's so sad that the house of Traghoor is no more" Lady Katrina sighed pushing her plate away from her.  
>"No Lady Katrina it lives on in you. It is my lady because of your courage and your modesty. And it is also true that are much more beautiful now than you were as a child" Uther complimented putting his hand on top of hers. Arthur made a disgusted face at his dad flirting making me chuckle into my cup when I took a sip of water. Everyone looked at me.<br>"Sorry um choking" I lied doing a little fake cough. Arthur let out a fake yawn.

"Excuse me hard days training must be off to bed" Arthur made up an excuse while he got up from the table.

"Of course" Lady Katrina said to him.

"I think we better go too" Anya said and we both got up as did Morgana.  
>"Good night" I nodded my head to them as I walked to my room with Anya.<p>

"Oh Uther I think I shall faint at the sound of your compliments" I imitated Lady Katrina I even let out a little swooning noise that sounded very similar to hers.

"Honestly could those two flirt anymore" Anya said back.

"Ugh old people flirting" I gagged.

"Maybe that'll be Arthur and you some day" she smiled at me.  
>"Yeah if I get to know him first" I muttered under my breath.<p>

* * *

><p>"So we do this every day?" Castiel asked as we walked through Camelot.<br>"There's not much else to do" I replied.

"Knitting, writing, drawing, sleeping" she suggested. I rolled my eyes at her.  
>"Fine I will admit this is relaxing though and um airy" she sighed threading her arm through mine. I saw Merlin helping Arthur with his horse. I waved at him and we walked over to them.<br>"Hello" Castiel chirped. Arthur smiled at her. We saw Uther and Lady Katrina come back from the ride they had went on this morning and we all stared at them.

"Honestly look at them" Arthur said proudly.

"Don't you think it's odd about how quickly they've become close?" Merlin asked. Castiel and I looked at him as we noticed the tone of his voice.

"There's nothing odd about that my father's a wealthy and powerful man" Arthur told him.  
>"So are you calling her a gold-digger then?" Castiel asked. Arthur and Merlin looked at her confused.<br>"She's only going for him because he's a king with lots of money and nothing else" I reiterated.  
>"Possibly" Arthur said. Merlin finally put the saddle on Arthur's horse and tightened it up.<p>

"So I'm going for a ride care to join me Castiel?" Arthur asked.  
>"Oh sure" she said but I could tell she was a bit scared to do it.<br>"Are horse rides with him fun?" she whispered to me real quick.  
>"If you don't talk they are" I said smacking her on the shoulder. She gave me a confused look but got on the horse with Arthur where he had her sit in front of him.<p>

"What happens if I talk?" she asked.  
>"Have fun" was all I said to her.<br>"We'll be back soon" Arthur told Merlin and then he took off at a speed that I knew Castiel was not going to like. Merlin and I looked at them as they rode off.  
>"Well they seem like they'll have fun" I smiled. Merlin nodded and then grabbed my hand again.<br>"Now we can have some alone time" he raised his eyebrows a bit flirtatiously which made me laugh.

* * *

><p>"How do you do that again?" Arthur asked me as I skipped a rock across this pond we had stopped at.<br>"For one you need a flat rock" I said handing him one and grabbing one for me.  
>"Then you sort of swing your arm back and flick it" I instructed making my rock fly across the pond. Arthur gave it a try and it skipped about 3 times.<p>

"Good one" I complimented.  
>"This is an odd but strangely addicting pastime" Arthur said.<br>"This is hours of entertainment for me right here" I told him flicking another one across the pond. Arthur threw his last rock. I was about to go pick up another one but I felt something slip off my ring finger and fall into the pond. I looked to see my mom's class ring that she had given to me float away.  
>"Oh no" I gasped. I went in after it.<br>"Castiel what are you doing?" Arthur asked as the water was nearly up to my ankles now.  
>"My ring I dropped it. I can't lose it" I told him trying not to freak out. I saw it pass by me and I jumped for it. I expected to land on some ground but instead I just went into deeper water.<br>"Castiel" I heard Arthur shout as my head went under water. I popped back up.  
>"Got it" I smiled at him putting my ring back on.<br>"Great now you can get back out" Arthur said.  
>"No" I simply said. This was actually fun.<br>"Don't be a child" he said to me. I stuck my tongue out at him while he just stood there.  
>"You know the water isn't that bad" I tried to persuade him.<br>"Like I'd jump in the water with my clothes on" Arthur said.  
>"What about with them off" I joked winking at him. Then he rolled his eyes ran in and jumped in making this huge splash.<br>"I give that a ten" I told him as he came above water. He smirked at me and then splashed me. I fought back by splashing way harder. This concluded in a huge splash fight.  
>"Really I'm the child now?" I asked as we walked on shore soaking wet.<p>

"Well you started it" he told me.  
>"Forgive me for having a ring that slips off when my hands get wet" I replied. I realized how cold it was getting now and my teeth started chattering as we walked back towards Arthur's horse. Arthur went into one of the saddle bags and got out a blanket.<br>"Thought this would come in handy someday" he said wrapping it around me making the teeth chattering stop.  
>"Thank you" I said to him using it only for a couple minutes and then handing it back to him so he could use it.<br>"You need it more than I do I'm not the one with the blue lips" he said giving it back. I must be really cold then because my lips never turned a bluish color unless I was freezing. Arthur and I got back up on the horse this time he sat in the front and I ended up falling asleep leaning my head on his shoulder with the blanket still wrapped around me.

* * *

><p>"Hello Morgana" I said as Castiel and I passed by her in the hallway.<br>"Hello Anya" she smiled at me then I saw her give Castiel a dirty look.  
>"What was that for?" Castiel asked looking at Morgana.<br>"She for some reason still thinks that you were working for the bandits that kidnapped her and Gwen and doesn't believe you should be able to be in Camelot any longer" I explained to her. I saw her grit her teeth for a moment and then she immediately turned around.  
>"Morgana" she nearly shouted speed walking towards her. Morgana turned around with a fake smile on her face. I was meanwhile running after Castiel.<p>

"Morgana I am sorry that you got kidnapped and I wish I knew what exactly happened that day but I can swear to you I didn't work with them at all. You have been very kind to Anya and I and we have been so thankful that you let us stay here which is why I find it hurtful to think that you would think I would just turn on you like that and sell you off to the highest bidder. If you want me to prove that I wasn't working for them here" Castiel said raising her sleeve up revealing her scar she had gotten. Morgana let out a gasp.  
>"I highly doubt that people do that as payment towards their employers" Castiel told her.<br>"I'm sorry I didn't realize it's just-"

"Next time you want to be angry with someone do your research first on whether or not you have a real reason to be angry with them" Castiel concluded. Morgana was silent for a moment  
>"Castiel I'm so sorry I didn't know what came over me at the time. I think it was just because I was scared and I didn't know what to believe" Morgana tried to makeup an excuse.<br>"Please forgive me" Morgana said grabbing her arms. She surprised her by hugging her.

"Well that was actually quite mature of you I mean there were no swear words and nobody got their hair ripped out. I'm proud of you Cas" I told her as we walked outside to the courtyard.

"Thank you I was surprised how calm I was myself" she admitted. Then I saw her smile a bit mischievously as we saw Merlin look at Lady Katrina doing something with Uther again. She snuck behind him and hip bumped him.  
>"Hello future brother-in-law" she greeted him. Merlin blushed at the comment as did I when we looked at each other.<br>"Oh don't act like it's not going to happen someday" Castiel added. We both gave her our shut up looks.  
>"Fine then hello to you too Future Queen of Camelot" Merlin retorted back. Castiel stood there with her mouth open like a fish for a couple minutes before her face turned to the color of her hair.<br>"I think you broke her" I told him and he laughed at that.

"So what are you looking at?" I asked following his line of vision.

"If you're eyeing Lady Katrina might I add that's a bit disgusting since she's old enough to be your mother" Castiel said.  
>"Believe me she is definitely not my type. I have no attraction towards trolls" Merlin told her.<br>"That's a really rude thing to say Merlin" Castiel told him crossing her arms over chest.  
>"No I mean she's an actual troll" He told her. Castiel and I tilted our heads to get a better look at her.<p>

"Looks normal to me" I said. Merlin let out a sigh. Then he explained to us about what he saw her eating what she actually looked like which made Castiel gag.

"Has someone spoke to Uther about this?" I asked.  
>"I'm sure he has but as usual Uther was probably all like 'no you're wrong because I can only tell real magic when I see it because I'm Mr. High and Superior King Uther of Camelot' Castiel said.<br>"It's like you were there with Gaius" Merlin said.

"Now just guessing here you're going to be the one who saves the day right Merlin?" Castiel asked ruffling his hair.  
>"First off don't touch my hair and second yes" Merlin answered.<p>

"And then everything will be good again besides I'm sure it won't be that hard to break Uther and her up it's not like they're getting married" I said.

* * *

><p>Anya apparently spoke to soon because practically days later there was a marriage announcement about Uther and Katrina saying they were getting married the next day.<br>"You know I think now's the time to prove to everyone that she is actually a troll" I whispered to Merlin as we went on a walk.  
>"I tried already" Merlin whispered back.<p>

"So what do we do now?" I asked.  
>"We go and speak to Arthur" Merlin said.<br>"Like he's going to believe your troll theory" I laughed.  
>"Probably not which is why I asked you to come along with me" Merlin said looking at me.<br>"What?" I asked. Then I looked to my left and saw we were at Arthur's room.  
>"He won't listen to me but maybe he'll listen to you" Merlin explained. I just stayed silent.<br>"Go on get in there and use your womanly charm that he finds adorable" Merlin encouraged me.  
>"How do you expect me to start this conversation with him?" I asked.<br>"Like this" Merlin said rolling his eyes at me and pushing me into Arthurs room where I ran into a table. Arthur turned around from doing whatever it was he was doing.  
>"Hello Castiel" he smiled at me.<br>"Ummmmm hi" I smiled back leaning casually on the table. There was an awkward silence.  
>"Do you need to tell me something?" he asked.<br>"Well you see it's really funny actually Arthur" I started.  
>"Don't make it sound like a joke" Merlin stage whispered to me but luckily Arthur didn't hear it.<br>"And by really funny I mean serious very serious. It's about your future stepmother she's a troll" I told him flat out. Arthur started laughing.  
>"She's not that bad but that was a good joke though" Arthur told me smacking me on the shoulder.<p>

"I'm serious about this I have a witness" I said. I walked over to Merlin even though he was clearly signaling me to not drag him into this but I did anyways as I pulled him into the room.  
>"Merlin is your witness?" Arthur asked. I nodded.<br>"You do know he has a slight abnormality of the mind right?" he asked.  
>"He is not stupid….. sometimes" I told him.<br>"Hey" Merlin interjected.  
>"Shut up Merlin I'm talking here" I said.<br>"Look I get what you're doing for me and I'm glad that you care on whether or not I'm happy but I realized today my feelings don't matter all that matters is if my father is happy and he is with the Lady Katrina" Arthur said to me.  
>"I'm not doing this for your feelings I could care less about them. Not everything in my life is about you believe it or not" I told him. Then I realized I said the wrong thing as Arthur looked suddenly hurt.<br>"She's the future Queen of Camelot you better get used to her" was all Arthur said walking out. I stomped my foot at how frustrated I was with myself.  
>"God I'm such an idiot why does my brain not have a filter" I said to myself.<br>"Well I thought you gave it a good try at telling him" Merlin said making me remember he was still in the room. We stood there in awkward silence for a moment.  
>"So I'm gonna go now" I said walking out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow, ow, ow you do know my hair is attached to my head right?" I asked Castiel as she tugged at my hair. I had made the stupid mistake of asking her to do my hair for the wedding while she was having an emotional breakdown.<br>"I am such an idiot I can't believe I said something that rude on accident. He hates me I know he does because I'm such a numpty who doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. I'm just going to find a cave invest in a life time supply of nutella live there for the rest of my life and die alone" she talked to herself.  
>"You won't have to die alone I'll come with you and bring Merlin for company" I suggested.<br>"Oh that's great instead of dying alone I'll just be the eternal third wheel and I'll have to share my nutella" she continued on with her self pity party.  
>"And as if things couldn't get any worse I still have no memories from here whatsoever. I'm just a loud mouth air head that's going to die alone" she cried.<br>"Ok that's it" I said getting up and smacking Castiel on the head.  
>"Why'd you hit me?" she whined.<br>"Because I am tired of hearing you whine and I am not going bald because you can't do hair when you're emotional. Just go apologize to him for God's sake" I told her.  
>"I can't I mean if I was the old Castiel who remembered everything I'm sure he would forgive me in a second but now I'm just this airhead who barely knows him so I doubt-"<p>

"He loves you, you idiot" I snapped at her hitting her on every word with a pillow I found on my bed.  
>"No he doesn't" she immediately shot down my comment. I rolled my eyes at her and left my room.<br>"Where are you going?" she asked.  
>"To do my hair in <em>your<em> room" I told her. _Calm down Anya, Castiel is just probably on her time of month_ I told myself.

* * *

><p>After mentally beating myself up for awhile I eventually got dressed for the wedding that I was now late for. I tried to run as best as I could in my dress. I soon found a very dusty Merlin running beside me.<br>"Where have you been?" I asked.  
>"The Lady Katrina locked me up so I couldn't expose her secret" he told me coughing up some dust.<br>"Going to stop the wedding I presume then" I guessed.  
>"Not like there's anything more I could do" he said.<p>

"Mind if I join?" I asked. Merlin nodded at me. We ran to the throne room where the wedding was taking place to find it locked and guarded by Lady Katrina's servant Jonas.

"Get out of our way Jonas" Merlin threatened. We ran towards him but I then felt myself flying through the air and colliding with the wall. I felt a big bump start to form on my head.  
>"Merlin" I told him.<br>"Yeah?" he asked trying to fight off Jonas.  
>"Excuse me for my language but kick his ass for me alright" I said. Merlin laughed at that and I saw the two of them battle it out. However at one point all I could see before me where these images it was almost like video clips of things that happened in Camelot and then suddenly I remembered everything. Apparently Merlin won the battle though and he helped me up. We ran into the throne room to find Uther and Katrina kissing we were too late.<br>"Well there is a bright side to this" I said to Merlin. Over the loud applause for the wedding.  
>"And what's that?" he asked looking angry at how we hadn't stopped the wedding.<br>"You see it turns out you can gain your memory back the same way you lose it by getting hit somewhere on the head" I explained to him.  
>"You mean?"<br>"Uh huh" we hugged each other jumping up and down. Nobody was paying attention to us because they were too busy staring at the royal couple.

"This is amazing" I said practically shaking him now.  
>"Ok stop before you give me memory loss" he said.<br>"Oh sorry" I let go of him. Then I looked for Anya in the crowd and told her the same thing and we hugged each other very tightly.  
>"You need to go find Arthur now" Anya told me. I nodded and pushed through the crowd not caring if I was injuring anybody. I then saw that familiar blonde hair.<br>"Arthur" I shrieked his name. He turned around looking a bit angry to see me.  
>"I hope you have something to say about last nig-" I cut him off by throwing my arms around him and kissing him. When we pulled away from each other I saw he looked confused but then he looked at the smile on my face.<br>"I remember everything and I am so happy you came to save me from Hangus by the way" I said giving him a late thank you.  
>"You actually know who I am then?" he asked.<br>"I just said that you gorgeous idiot" I told him. He laughed at me and kissed me again.

**Wooohooo look who got there memory back yay. I hope you liked this chapter review it if you did. Also I would like to promote this story I am betareader for it's called Dragonchild by Wydra-and-MashumelloKage** **it's really good and I think you (yes you the person who's reading this right now) should read it now please :D.**


	19. Beauty and the Beast part 2 p1

I woke to a knocking at my door. I went to go open it to find Lady Katrina smiling a bit evilly at me. She had some guards behind her that looked dazed aka they were under an enchantment.  
>"Hello?" I asked surprised to see her here.<p>

"You're up late" she said looking at me.  
>"I've been really tired lately especially since I got that bump on my head" I glared at her it was after all her stupid servant's fault that I had a huge ugly bruise on my forehead now that I had to hide with my bangs.<br>"Get out of your chambers now" she told me.  
>"I beg your pardon?" I asked.<br>"You are no longer a guest in my castle and from here on out you are no longer the Lady Castiel you shall now be Arthur's maidservant" she exclaimed.

"Huh? What about Merlin?" I asked.  
>"He no longer resides in Camelot" she told me.<br>"What's your plan?" I asked. I knew there had to be some reason for her kicking me out and making me Arthur's servant. She turned around and told the guards to take me away.

"You can't do this" I shouted to her.  
>"Fortunately as future Queen of Camelot I can" she smirked. And with that the guards practically dragged me out of the castle and just threw me out into the street. I was too shocked to even know what to do next as I just sat on the ground letting my nightdress get dirty.<br>"Castiel are you alright?" Gwen asked coming over to me and helping me up with Anya right next to her.  
>"No what the hell is going on? I decide to sleep in till the late afternoon and suddenly Merlin's gone and I'm Arthur's servant" I said to them.<p>

"The lady Katrina said that Merlin stole her family seal and Uther's army's out there looking for him. Apparently they said he's running to the northern borders" Gwen explained looking concerned for him. Anya just looked really calm. Her of all people should be the number one person freaking out.  
>"As for her kicking you out I don't know why she did that" Gwen said.<br>"I have no clue what to do next" I said tearing up a bit.  
>"My place is always open" Gwen told me.<br>"Thank you" I said hugging her.

"I need to go now though Morgana said she needed one of her dresses mended" Gwen told us walking off. Anya and I nodded at her. When I made sure nobody could hear us I grabbed Anya's arm and whispered to her.  
>"Alright where is he really?" I asked. She smiled at me and led me to Merlin's chambers which were empty. She walked over to a barrel lifted the lid and knocked on it. Merlin's head popped out of the barrel.<br>"That was comfortable" he said climbing out and stretching his back.  
>"What's wrong with you?" he asked looking at my dirty night dress and messed up hair.<br>"Hmmm let's see I got kicked out of the castle and now I'm Arthur's new servant" I told him.

"So what about the trail I left though?" Merlin asked Anya.

"People believe it and they think you're heading for the northern borders" Anya answered him. The two of them spoke for a couple minutes and I stole a pair of Merlin's clothes. There was no way I was going to work for Arthur and wear a dress the whole time. There was a knock on the door and Merlin quickly jumped back into the barrel as Gwen came into the room.  
>"I thought I would help you start off your day by giving you the list of chores Arthur has for you" Gwen said handing me a list.<p>

"Oh thanks I can't wait to start this off" I said sarcastically.

"I better go then have a good day Anya" I said quickly going somewhere to change into my new working clothes.

* * *

><p>"Merlin I thought I told you to leave" Arthur's voice said behind me. I turned around and let out a sigh. <em>Great apparently when I wear these clothes people think I look like Merlin now<em>  
>"Castiel what are you doing in here?" he asked looking really surprised.<p>

"Your stepmother made me your new servant" I said fluffing up one of his pillows.

"So why are you wearing Merlin's clothes?" he asked.  
>"Really that's the first question you're going to ask" I said to him.<p>

"Why would she do this?" he tried again.  
>"Because she's an evil troll" I said picking up his things around the room now.<br>"We talked about this she's not a troll" Arthur sighed.  
>"But you agree with me when I say she's evil" I told him. Arthur plopped down on his bed.<br>"If you are about to put your feet up on the bed take your gross boots off now because I just cleaned your sheets" I snapped at him. He rolled his eyes at me and slid off his shoes.

"She has convinced my father that we need to put a tax on the people of Camelot so that we can give them peace and protection in return" Arthur said.  
>"What?" I exclaimed. That was a stupid idea. I plopped down next to him.<p>

"Are you going to force it on the people then?" I asked him.  
>"I have to" he told me. We both let out a sigh.<p>

"Well we are not going to sit here all day and mope because if I'm correct you're supposed to have a training session in a couple minutes" I said getting up. He let out a moan that made him sound like a three your old.  
>"Come on get up" I lightly kicked him. Arthur sat up.<p>

"My armor's over there" Arthur motioned to this big pile of metal.  
>"Ok let me know when you get that on and we'll head out" I told him. He laughed at me.<br>"You really don't know how to be a servant do you?" he asked.  
>"Nope" I nodded.<p>

"You're supposed to put it on me" he explained to me like I was an idiot. It was my turn to burst out laughing now.  
>"You have two arms that aren't broken use them" I told him walking out. A couple minutes later he came out of his room in training armor looking annoyed.<br>"Hmmmm that took a long time" I prodded.  
>"I'm not used to doing things by myself" Arthur admitted.<p>

"Oh you poor baby" I mocked.

"You're making spending time with you seem a lot less enjoyable than it used to be" Arthur said.

"Ok my lips are sealed" I told him shutting up now. Just then I saw these two little kids, a boy and a girl, with dark hair and matching brown eyes run up to me.

"Hello Castiel" the girl said.

"Hello Annabeth" I said looking down at her. Arthur had apparently walked ahead of me because I was by myself now.  
>"Why are you dressed like a boy?" the little boy asked.<br>"Xavier" Annabeth hissed at him.  
>"I'm dressed like a boy because I have a job now and I can't do it wearing a dress all day or else it'd get all dirty" I explained.<br>"Oh that's good because if you did get another one of your dresses dirty mother would be very cross with you" he said making me giggle. His and his sister's mother was one of the seamstresses at the castle and I was constantly seeing her because of how often I messed up my dresses.

"What's your job?" Annabeth asked.  
>"Well since Merlin is away I am taking care of Prince Arthur now" I told her.<br>"Why would you take that job?" Xavier asked.  
>"So they can practice being married" Annabeth answered for me.<p>

"Actually no that's not why" I said.  
>"Why would they get married?" he asked looking between Arthur and I with a disgusted look on his face. I was guessing he was still at the age where he thought girls had cooties.<br>"Because they love each other. Don't you remember when we heard mother talking to Gale and she said she saw them kissing at the wedding" Annabeth reminded him. This just led Xavier to making gagging noises now which made me laugh.

"Castiel" Arthur shouted walking over to us.

"Oh sorry sire" I said. _Ugh that felt weird to say_ I thought.  
>"I know it's hard for you to go for long periods of time without talking but may I remind you that I need your help at my training session" Arthur said.<p>

"Sorry I'll stop talking. Goodbye you two" I told them.  
>"Wait Prince Arthur we were just about to ask her to finish telling us this story she told us awhile ago" Annabeth put in a word for me to get me out of working for the day.<p>

"That's right you never got to hear how it ended" I remembered. Annabeth and Xavier were nodding their heads now.  
>"Please?" Xavier asked doing his little cute face. Arthur looked at me and rolled his eyes.<br>"Come on Arthur I know you want to hear the story too" I said talking to him like he was five.  
>"No Castiel I can't just drop everything to go do nothing" Arthur told me.<br>"Sure you can it's called taking a day off don't you think your just a bit stressed out and need a break?" I asked.  
>"No I'm not I'm completely fine which is why I won't take the day off" Arthur said stubbornly.<br>"Yes you will" Annabeth interjected. Arthur and I both looked down at her.

"Really what happens if I don't take the day off then?" Arthur challenged her.  
>"I'll tell on you to my mother for not listening to me" she threatened. I let out a little chuckle at that.<br>"You better do as she says Arthur that's a pretty big threat to make" I laughed.

"This better be a pretty good story" Arthur said giving me a light smile.  
>"It is, it's about this girl, who's actually a princess, and she has this really really really long hair and she escapes from a tower with this man named Flynn Rider and they go on an adventure together" Annabeth tried to explain to him as she grabbed his hand and walked off with him.<p>

"There's not going to be a kiss in this story right?" Xavier asked as I picked him up following behind Arthur as he painfully had to listen to Annabeth's incessant chatter.  
>"You'll have to wait and see" I teased. We finally caught up with Annabeth and Arthur under this tree. Annabeth was still talking to him at a million miles per hour while he took off his armor. I sat down next to him with Xavier in my lap.<br>"I'm just going to guess that she filled you in?" I asked Arthur. He nodded.  
>"Annie shhhhh I want to hear the story now" Xavier snapped at her. Annabeth looked shocked at having someone finally tell her to shut up.<br>"So where did I leave you off?" I asked them.  
>"They were just about to see the floating lanterns" Arthur informed me looking proud that he remembered.<br>"Good boy" I said patting him on the head. So basically I just continued on with the plot of the movie Tangled which Annabeth and Xavier really seemed to enjoy accept for the kissing parts.  
>"And they all lived happily ever after" I finished. Annabeth clapped. Xavier unexpectedly jumped out of my lap and somersaulted behind a tree.<br>"What are you doing?" Arthur asked him.  
>"I'm being Flynn Rider" he told him.<p>

"I get to be Rapunzel" Annabeth said jumping up then she grabbed a stick.

"See this is my frying pan take that" she said nearly hitting her brother with the stick. Arthur and I were silently laughing at them as we scooted closer to each other now.  
>"Ooh they're adorable" I squeaked out as we watched them reenact the whole story accept for one part.<br>"Come on just kiss me on the cheek so we can finish playing" Annabeth told him. Xavier just shook his head.  
>"Nooo you're my sister. Can I just kiss Castiel and pretend she's Rapunzel for a moment" he suggested blushing a bit.<br>"No Xavier you can't" Annabeth whispered to him.  
>"It's fine a little peck on the cheek won't hurt me" I told her.<br>"But he can't kiss you" Annabeth started to whine.  
>"Why not?" Arthur asked laughing a bit at this.<br>"Because you're the only one who can kiss her" Annabeth answered.

"Ugh"  
>"Ummmm" Arthur and I said at the same time.<br>"I got it you be Flynn, Arthur and Castiel you be Rapunzel" Annabeth said pointing at Arthur and I.  
>"I think we're done playing" I said getting up but she just made me immediately sit back down she was a really strong kid.<p>

"Please?" Xavier said doing his cute face again.  
>"Fine" I sighed turning towards Arthur now.<br>"You do remember that we are older than them and we can easily overpower them" Arthur reminded me.  
>"I didn't hear you go against wanting to do this" I said back to him.<br>"That's because I know I won't get many chances to do this if your to be my servant forever" he told me pushing some hair behind my ear.

"We should probably kiss now so our audience can quit bothering us" I said to him because Annabeth was now poking us and with every poke she kept saying  
>"Kiss, kiss" Arthur smiled at me and we kissed each other. Xavier let out a gagging noise while his sister was trying to convince him how adorable we were.<br>"Now are you happy" Arthur smirked at her. She nodded and allowed us to get up now. We then started walking back towards the castle.  
>"See taking a day off wasn't that bad now wasn't it?" I asked Arthur nudging him with my shoulder while I carried his armor.<br>"I'll admit this changed my mind about some things. For example, spending everyday with you seems bearable now" Arthur told me. I pushed him a bit while he laughed at my reaction to his comment. We saw a group of people gathered around something as we walked through the lower town now. Arthur and I ran up to it. To find two Camelot guards holding an old man down.  
>"What do you think you're doing?" Arthur asked the two guards. I felt Xavier and Annabeth clutch on to both of my legs out of fear from what was going on.<br>"He's refusing to pay the king's tax sir" one of the guards explained.

"You ask for too much sir I've given all I've can" the old man said to Arthur.  
>"That's not enough" another of the guards said shaking him now as if more money would fall out of him.<p>

"Let me see?" Arthur asked. One of the guards handed him a tiny bag of money. Arthur looked at it and then handed it back to the old man.  
>"Release him" Arthur ordered.<br>"But the king sa-"

"Release him and give everyone back their money" Arthur demanded.

"Thank you sir" the old man thanked Arthur. I followed after Arthur.

"That was very kind of you" I whispered to him.  
>"My father's not going to like it though he'll probably just reinforce" Arthur said.<br>"At least the people will know you tried and that's good enough to know you rule over a kingdom who think well of you" I said as we finally reached the castle where Sir Leon told Arthur his father wanted to see him.

"Take these two home then shine my armor" Arthur told me. I gave him an awkward salute. Annabeth and Xavier quickly ran over to Arthur and hugged him.  
>"Thank you" they said when they let go and then they quickly ran back over to me.<br>"One day I'm going to be just like him" Xavier told me as we walked to his house.

"I'm sure you will be" I just replied.

"And I wanna be just like you Castiel" Annabeth complimented me. _Really kid you wanna fall in a lake end up in a whole different time and get told your destined to marry a prince and never get told you can never go home _ I thought.

"Thank you" was all I said.  
>"When you become princess can I pick your flowers for you?" Annabeth asked.<br>"I'm not planning on that happening anytime soon" I assured her.

"It's going to happen someday" she sang as we came up to her house.  
>"Stopped ruining dresses altogether by wearing men's clothes then?" her mother, Jane, asked standing in the doorway of her house.<p>

"How else am I supposed to keep my dresses all nice and pretty" I told her.  
>"Say goodbye Xavier" she said to him. He tugged on my sleeve and motioned to me to come down to his height. I squatted down and he kissed me on the cheek.<br>"I thought kissing was gross?" I asked him.  
>"Not when you're kissing a princess" he told me then he ran into the house.<br>"Have a good night" Jane told me.  
>"I will" I said going back to her and heading for Gwen's house.<p>

* * *

><p>When I saw Castiel heading for Gwen's house I immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her aside.<br>"Where have you been all day?" I asked her.  
>"I was out in the woods with Arthur" she said.<br>"I thought you had to work for him not steal him away for hours upon hours so you two could have a snogfest" I joked.  
>"Shhhh if Uther found out about this he'd practically disown Arthur and I'd lose my head" she whispered to me.<br>"That makes much more sense now?" I realized.  
>"Huh?" she asked.<p>

"I have been helping Merlin out recently with our troll problem and he said the reason this new tax was set up in the first place was because Lady Katrina knows Arthur would go against it even though his father told him to. Which she then thinks will anger Uther enough to have him take away Arthur's right to the thrown and give it to her"

"And if that dosen't work she'll try and make him catch us kissing which will then lead to the same end result" Castiel put the pieces together.  
>"You're the Sherlock to my Watson" I complimented her on her correct guess.<p>

"And you're the Watson to my Sherlock" she said back smiling as we leaned against a wall.  
>"So since you've been hanging out with our dear little friend how are things going with the exposing of a certain problem?" she asked.<br>"We gave her a fake poltice and stole her real one that's hiding her identity" I told her. She gave me a high five.

"Good for you so you had no problems then?" she asked.  
>"Well it may have included Merlin and I getting stuck in Lady Katrinas closet for a couple hours" I told her.<br>"Oooh sounds romantic" she said.  
>"Actually it was the opposite I'm so stiff from not moving I'm surprised I can even walk" I said stretching out my back now. I looked up at the sky and noticed how dark it had gotten.<br>"I better get going I have a list of chores to do tomorrow" Castiel sighed.  
>"Good luck" I told her.<p>

"I'm going to need it" she said.

* * *

><p>The next morning I had to wake up at the crack of dawn so I could feed the chickens before Arthur's breakfast was done.<p>

"Feed the chickens I mean really there is no one else that can do this job" I muttered to myself as I walked behind the castle to go feed the chickens that provided Camelot with its daily supply of eggs.  
>"Great now I'm talking to myself. I'm starting to get why Merlin did that a lot" I mumbled as I finally made it to the back. As I made my way to this large chicken coop I heard this chorus barking and saw the many dogs that Arthur used for hunting where barking at me.<br>"Oh shut up before I make you" I shouted at them feeling a bit cranky from having to wake up so early. While I continued walking I heard this sort of higher pitched barking that seemed to be following me and I turned around to see this little Bassett hound that was just a puppy looking up at me with its big old eyes. It sat down when I caught it following me.

"Awwww aren't you just adorable" I said scratching it behind the ears. It must have gotten out by crawling under the fence that kept the dogs from escaping. The puppy licked my hand which I then wiped on my trousers.  
>"Ok now go back to your mommy" I told the doggy and it ran off. I then continued on my way to the chickens when I heard the barking again making me turn around to find the little Bassett hound once again right behind me.<p>

"Are you following me?" I asked it. _Oh great I'm talking to a dog_ I thought. The puppy rolled over on its back and I scratched its tummy. Those darn puppy dog eyes were impossible for me to say no to.  
>"Fine you can come feed the chickens with me" I sighed and the little puppy just followed tripping over its ears every once in awhile. I finally made my way to the coop and was immediately attacked by chickens that nearly pecked me to death when I tried to feed them. Being the coward I was I quickly ran out to catch my breath.<p>

"Ok those chickens are scary" I said down to the puppy that waited patiently for me. Then a thought popped into my head. _Well it worked in Mulan _I thought as I grabbed some rope, a bone that one of the dogs wasn't using and a stick. I made a little collar out of the rope and tied the stick to it and hung the bone at the end. I quickly attached this to the puppy and then attached the feeding sack to the collar making a small hole in it so that the food would fall out of it whenever you dragged it. I opened the coop and the puppy chased after the bone that was in front of him therefore feeding the chickens.  
>"I can't believe that actually worked" I said to myself very proud of my accomplishment. Once the puppy was tired out I went in and picked it up and gave it the bone it had been chasing after for 15 minutes now.<br>"You are a good doggy" I said to it and then it licked me on the face.

"Ahhh Toby stop" I laughed realizing I had just named the dog. Its ears perked when I said it name.

"Oh so you like the name Toby then?" I guessed as I placed him back with the other dogs

"Alright now you stay here" I said to him and he sat down.  
>"Good boy" I complimented. I then made my way to the kitchens where I got Arthur's breakfast which I then delivered to his room where I found him fast asleep. I couldn't help but blush at how cute he looked while sleeping not to mention he wasn't wearing a shirt. Part of me wanted to wake him up peacefully but the devilish part in me thought otherwise. I ran to the curtains and shoved them open but he still was asleep.<p>

"Come on Arthur wake up" I whispered shaking him lightly on the shoulder. He unconsciously smacked away my hand.

"You gave me no choice" I sighed I climbed on top of his bed and started jumping on it but he was still asleep.  
>"Honestly if we were in a fire right now and I had to save you. We'd both be dead" I said to myself then I started jumping harder on the bed and started saying.<p>

"Wake up, wake up, wake up". This method always seemed to wake Amelia up when she was being stubborn about not getting out of bed. Arthur looked at me and gave me an angry look he then swiped my legs out from under me with his legs making me land on his bed on my back.

"Well good to see your awake" I smiled at him.  
>"Don't talk to me" he commented looking angry. I got up and got him his breakfast. He was about to say something to me till a chicken jumped up on his bed.<p>

"Is that a chicken?" he asked looking a bit angry.  
>"Maybe" I said seeing as more chickens were now walking into Arthur's room. I heard that high pitched bark for the third time today to see Toby looking up at me to see if I was proud that he led all the chickens into Arthur's bed room.<br>"Toby" I nearly shouted at the dog.  
>"Castiel why are there chickens in my room?" Arthur asked trying to shoo them out now but they just jumped at him scaring him a bit. These chickens had like no fear whatsoever.<br>"I don't know I fed them but I must've left the coop open and then your dog won't stop following so I'm sure he herded them in here to make me proud" I explained helping him shoo away the chickens which wasn't working.  
>"Toby make the chickens leave now" I told Toby. He gave me a nod and walked out and slowly but surely the chickens followed out behind him.<p>

"Good thing I don't have to clean up this mess then" Arthur said looking at the state of his room. Then he smirked at me.  
>"Are you serious?" I exclaimed.<br>"Of course I am I don't pay to just stand around all day" Arthur said.  
>"You don't pay me at all" I told him putting my hands on my hips.<br>"Yes I do" he said smiling now.  
>"Alright pay up then" I said putting my hand out and he kissed the back of my hand instead like a gentleman.<p>

"Yeah moneys better though" I admitted. He smiled at me and kissed me on the mouth this time.

"Is that enough for you yet?" he asked.  
>"Maybe one more time" I said thinking about it. He pulled me closer to him and this time we kissed a bit passionately. I heard the door open and Arthur quickly directed me to a part of the room where we couldn't be seen.<br>"If that's Merlin again I'm going to kill him" I joked leaning my fore head against his and Arthur laughed.

"You can come out from where your hiding we saw what we needed to see" Uther's voice said making us immediately break apart. Arthur and I came out of our hiding spot and saw Uther standing there with Lady Katrina beside him. Arthur looked so shocked to see his father standing there.  
>"This is the last straw Arthur first you directly disobey me and then I see you kissing this servant girl you give me no choice I'm revoking your title" Uther told him.<br>"What?" Arthur asked looking shocked. _Don't do it don't do it_ I thought in my head.  
>"No you can't please this is all my fault I took advantage of him and kissed him forcefully and I also stole all the money from him and gave it back to the people. He was just covering up for me because he's a good man that doesn't ever want people to get hurt which is why you shouldn't revoke his title. Now go ahead take me down to the dungeons" I said putting my arms out in surrender.<p>

"You're telling the truth?" Uther asked hesitantly. Lady Katrina looked shocked at the curveball I had just thrown at her.  
>"Yes I'm telling the whole and complete tr-"<p>

"Lie, she's confused Father that head injury has made her mental" Arthur lied.  
>"No I'm not not mental" I argued and Arthur covered my mouth with his hand.<p>

"Your title is still revoked though whatever way she tells the story. You are no longer crowned prince of Camelot" Uther said to him. Lady Katrina silently gave a sigh of relief.

"You should really get her head checked poor thing" Lady Katrina told Arthur with an evil smirk on her face now. Eventually Arthur relaxed his grasp over my mouth.  
>"Why would you not let me cover for you?" I shouted at him.<p>

"Because I can't lose you again" he told me.

**Sorry I have to end here cause it's getting late I hope you enjoyed this and I will update soon and review if you liked and let's see what else OH and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	20. Beauty and the Beast part 2 p2

"Anya said I'd find you up here" I told Merlin as we watched the coronation of Lady Katrina from above.  
>"What are you doing up here did you get banished also?" he asked.<br>"Sacked is more like it and did I mention I can't see Arthur and his stupid adorable face again" I muttered. Lady Katrina had decided to be even crueler to me by forcing Uther to make sure Arthur and I never saw each other's shadow. Which is why I had to climb up to where Merlin was because they wouldn't even let me into the room.  
>"Wait hang on are those my clothes?" Merlin asked looking at what I was wearing and then I realized we were wearing the same thing just different colors.<br>"Possibly?" I said.  
>"You stole my clothes" he said in disbelief.<br>"I'll give them back" I assured him looking back down at what was going on below us.  
>"Will you take any responsibilities that are placed upon you as heir to the throne?" Jeffrey asked Lady Katrina.<br>"I will" she said starting to scratch her arm like there was no tomorrow. Merlin suddenly started smiling.  
>"Confused" I said to him.<br>"Her potion is finally wearing off" he explained. I had to sustain my laughter as Lady Katrina tried to speed up the ceremony.  
>"You my dear friend are a genius" I complimented Merlin.<br>"I have my moments" he said smiling. Anya looked up at us from her spot on the ground and we both shared evil smiles with her.  
>"Just shut up and give me the crown already" Lady Katrina snapped at Jeffrey. Everyone gasped while Uther just sat there with a look on his face as if he was thinking <em>Yeah that's right that's my wife right there<em>. Jeffrey was about to continue on but Lady Katrina just grabbed her crown and stormed out of the room.  
>"Karma sometimes she's your friend others she's your enemy" I joked. We quickly walked down the stairs to follow after her to see what would happen next. On our way down we saw Uther, Morgana, and Arthur run out after her. Arthur stopped for a second when he saw me.<br>"Hi" I mouthed sadly. Arthur mouthed a hello back. We heard footsteps and Arthur looked away and I had to run after Merlin feeling terrible to know that when he looked back I wouldn't be there. A couple seconds later I found Anya by my side.

"It's actually working" she whispered to me with joy in her voice. We found Merlin and hid behind a pillar with him in the council room. Lady Katrina was running for the door but Merlin quickly shut it with magic.  
>"Katrina are you alright?" Uther asked running into the room with Morgana and Arthur behind him.<br>"I'm sorry it's just I was so hot and I didn't know what came over me" Lady Katrina apologized fanning herself off with a large troll arm but then quickly hiding it behind her back.

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked.  
>"Yes I'm fine I just need to be on my own" Katrina mumbled on. She then tried to open the doors but struggled with them as Merlin locked them with magic.<p>

"Come on, come on" Katrina shouted.  
>"Let me" Arthur offered going to open the door but then he saw Lady Katrina's now deformed hand and backed off.<br>"What is that?" he asked very disgusted. It was really hard for Anya and I to try and contain ourselves while this was happening. When she was exposed everything would finally go back to normal. Lady Katrina then started forming into her former troll self. Morgana was flipping out on why no one was helping her. Uther had a gross lovesick look on his face and Arthur was gagging.  
>"You're a troll" Arthur realized when he looked at her.<br>"No duh as if we didn't already tell you 2 times" I whispered to Anya and Merlin.  
>"How dare you speak of her like that?" Uther snapped at him.<p>

"Oh no" Anya and I said in unison. It seemed like things were not going to go back to normal after all.  
>"What is wrong with you? Look at her" Arthur told him.<p>

"I don't believe it" Morgana muttered still looking shocked. Lady Katrina practically ripped the door off its hinges and ran out of the room.

"She just ripped a door off its hinges doesn't that tell you something?" Arthur asked his father.  
>"Yes you should be renamed Sir Point Obvious" Anya joked.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Uther asked so surprised.  
>"She's a troll a giant grey"<p>

"Stinking" Morgana added.  
>"Stinking troll" Arthur finished.<p>

"Haven't you hurt her feelings enough. If you insult my wife again it will be the last thing you ever do" Uther told them going after his wife. The three of us let out sighs and slid down the pillar hitting the back our heads against it in frustration.

* * *

><p>"Hello you two I brought breakfast" I said walking into MerlinGaius' chambers to find Castiel and Merlin both sitting on a table with their heads resting on books moaning when I came in.  
>"Aww look at my two favorite people bonding did you two have fun last night?" I asked them. The night before Castiel and Merlin had thought since they had nothing to do with their lives anymore that they would look through books to find ways to destroy this love curse Lady Katrina seemed to have over Uther.<br>"No" Merlin said trying to fall back asleep on his book.

"Same here" Castiel replied yawning.

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

"No" they replied with very frustrated voices.

"The only eventful thing that happened last night was that Merlin caught 10 grapes in his mouth when we were procrastinating and throwing fruit at each other" Castiel told me.

"That sounds fun" I said.

"Good so now we can switch jobs" she replied scooting over on the bench and then laying down and falling asleep. I looked at the book she was looking over. Gaius came into the room.  
>"You won't find anything that you're looking for in your books" Gaius told us.<br>"Well there has to be some way we can get this curse off Uther" I said.  
>"It's going to take more than just simple magic. Troll enchantments are very powerful" Gaius explained. I slammed the book I was reading shut.<br>"So how are we supposed to fix this now?" Merlin asked. Gaius suggested going to see the Great Dragon and Merlin eventually agreed to it.  
>"I'll come with you" I told him getting up with him.<br>"Should we bring along Castiel?" Merlin asked. Castiel was now knocked out cold on the bench. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at how she had seemed to have made herself completely at home on the bench.  
>"I think she's good" I whispered to him. When we finally made it down to the basement and Merlin told the Great Dragon what was going on the Great Dragon surprisingly started laughing.<p>

"It's not funny" I told him.  
>"Oh yes it is. Uther marrying a troll was it a public event?" he asked.<br>"Public enough" Merlin muttered. The Dragon continued laughing.  
>"Shut up already" I snapped at him but he kept laughing.<br>"This is serious if she keeps going on like this Arthur will never be king and Albion will never be born" Merlin said trying to make him shut up now.

"Yeah honestly you're the one who told him this prophecy in the first place and if it's such a big deal to you why aren't you doing anything to help us?" I asked.  
>"You're right I'm sorry I'll stop now" the Dragon apologized.<br>"Good" I nodded at him.  
>"Now troll magic is very powerful and hard to break" the Dragon stated.<br>"There has to be a way?" Merlin asked.

"The only way you could break this enchantment would be for Uther to cry true tears of remorse" the Dragon explained.  
>"And that's less likely to happen then my hair turning pink" I sighed.<br>"Uther's heart is cold it's going to take something very powerful to make him cry"

"Thank you for your help" Merlin thanked him. He grabbed my hand and we started to walk out.

"Young warlock it was some time ago that you said that you would help release me. My advice is not unconditional" the Dragon warned. Merlin stayed silent but we kept walking on.  
>"I hope you know what you're doing with him" I said nodding my head towards the Dragon as we left.<br>"I don't" he admitted.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a jolt and accidentally smacked my head on something. I opened my eyes and saw I hit it on the bottom of a table and then I realized I was sleeping on a bench.<p>

"Ugh what happened?" I whined seeing Anya, Merlin, and Gaius in the room.  
>"You fell asleep on the bench in Merlin and Gaius' chambers" Anya explained.<br>"That explains the back pain" I said trying to crack my back.  
>"So what are we all gathered here for? If it was to wake me up sorry for it being so anti-climatic" I apologized.<p>

"We think we know a way to get Uther off the enchantment" Gaius told me.  
>"How?" I asked.<br>"We went to the Great Dragon and he told us that we needed Uther to cry tears of true remorse" Anya recited to me.  
>"Haha like that's going to happen" I laughed.<p>

"True Uther never shares his feelings with anyone" Gaius agreed.  
>"Accept for one person Arthur" Merlin added.<br>"Then we must let Uther see his son die" Gaius realized.  
>" I beg your pardon?" I asked ready to grab Gaius by the collar.<br>"Not really he'd only be under a sedative" Gaius explained. I let out a sigh of relief.  
>"But first we have to make Arthur agree to taking it" Merlin said.<br>"Then we need to go tell him" I said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Anya asked.  
>"I'll just sneak under his bed and when he's alone in his room I'll pop out and tell him the plan" Merlin suggested.<br>"Whoa there buddy that's a good plan but I think I should be the one to go and tell him" I suggested.  
>"Girls I get it you both love Arthur but let's not start a cat fight" Anya interjected.<br>"We'll both do it then" I said.

"How about all three of us do it" Anya added herself into the plan.  
>"Fine with me"<br>"fine with me"  
>"Next time you see us Gaius we'll have a prince ready to fake his death for you" Anya told him proudly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Worst idea ever" Castiel's voice said as we were cramped under Arthur's bed.<p>

"Quit whining you're not the one with someone's elbow in your stomach" I told her.  
>"Merlin stop squeezing my foot that's not Anya's hand" Castiel snapped at him.<br>"Sorry" he apologized.  
>"Shhhhhhh have we all forgotten that we are hiding" I whispered at them. They both suddenly shut up. A couple minutes later we heard footsteps and saw Arthur walk into the room get into his sleeping clothes and start to go to sleep.<br>"Arthur" Castiel whispered. He didn't hear us.  
>"Arthur" I whispered. No answer.<p>

"Arthur" Merlin added. We heard Arthur jump out of his bed and unsheathe his sword.  
>"Who's there?" he asked Merlin slid his head out from under the bed.<br>"I thought you left?" Arthur asked.  
>"I never left" Merlin smiled at him.<br>"Speed it up Merlin I'm suffocating in here" I told him.  
>"You never left?" Arthur asked.<br>"Uh huh" Merlin said.  
>"So you've been under my bed this whole time?" he asked.<p>

"No, no" Merlin mumbled.  
>"Because if you were?" Arthur started to threaten but he was cut off by Castiel's voice saying.<br>"Before you two start bantering with each other may I remind you that we're running out of oxygen down here"  
>"Is Castiel under there too?" Arthur asked.<br>"Uh huh" her voice squeaked out.  
>"Quick note for you the maximum and minimum occupancy for people hiding under your bed is one person" she informed him. He lifted up the sheet that was hanging down in front of us. Castiel and Arthur both smiled at each other and he helped her out and then enveloped her in a hug spinning her around and kissing her.<p>

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again" he sighed.  
>"Me too now shut up I want to make sure this isn't a dream" she said kissing him again<br>"No it's alright you two we're fine under here" Merlin said sliding all the way out and helping me out now. I wanted him to do the same thing Arthur did to Castiel but I know we couldn't because Arthur was there.

"So your stepmother is a troll" Merlin said to him with an I told you so look on his face.  
>"If you say I told you so-"<br>"He won't but I will, I told you so" Castiel interrupted Arthur and he gave her a look which was quickly replaced by a smile.

"Gaius and I believe that your father is under an enchantment but we need your help to break it" Merlin explained to him. I told him the plan as Merlin got Gaius and all of us were in Arthur's room now.  
>"So your great plan is to kill me?" Arthur asked Merlin and Gaius.<br>"Well not exactly, Gaius has a potion that will give the appearance of death without the actual dying bit" Merlin told him.

"It's probably just like sleeping" I tried to comfort him. Arthur gave Castiel a hesitant look like he thought everyone was lying to making him feel better and what she would say was the truth.  
>"It's fine" she assured him and he gave a sigh of relief.<br>"It'll only bring you to the brink of death" Merlin added and Castiel and I punched him on each arm.  
>"Ow" he whined.<p>

"Only to the brink?" Arthur asked nervously.  
>"It's the best we've got" Castiel said to him.<br>"We need to make your father cry" Gaius pleaded.  
>"And he won't cry because he doesn't care about me" Arthur said.<br>"Nonsense I've known your father for many years and I know he cares for you very deeply. Besides one drop of the antidote will reverse the effects immediately" Gaius tried to comfort him.  
>"Antidote?" Arthur and Castiel said in unison. Then they glared at Merlin.<br>"I didn't think it was important to mention it" Merlin lied. I knew that he was lying because I knew that he knew that Arthur would go against the plan if he knew there was an antidote like he was reacting right now.

"The potion only lowers the heart rate and speed of your pulse so for all intensive purposes you will be dead" Gaius told him.  
>"And the antidote reverses the effects?" Arthur double checked.<br>"Yes, if it's administered in time. If it isn't you will actually die" Gaius said. _Gaius shut up_ I thought.  
>"You said it wasn't important" Arthur shouted at Merlin.<br>"Don't worry Merlin will make sure to administer the antidote right when you need it" Gaius tried to calm him down again.

"Don't be late" Arthur said to Merlin.  
>"Am I ever?" Merlin asked.<p>

"One moment please" Castiel said randomly. Then she grabbed onto one of Merlin's large but adorable ears and tugged him into a dark corner outside Merlin's chambers.  
>"Castiel what are you doing?" I askedwhispered following after them.

"If you let him die I will never forgive you for it" she threatened.  
>"Relax I won't ok" Merlin talked to her. She nodded and let go of him and walked back to Arthur's chambers. Once she was gone Merlin then picked me up spun me around and kissed me making me giggle.<br>"What was that for?" I asked.  
>"For you being all that you are to me" he told me. I gave him a questionable look.<br>"My best friend and my true love" he explained. My legs immediately seemed to have no bones in them making me fall against him. Then I kissed him.  
>"Same here" I smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gaius asked once everyone was back in the room. Merlin and Anya were both bright red and smiling widely. Arthur gave them a weird look for them probably being so happy about him having to perform his fake death. I saw Arthur's eyes looked frightened as they looked into mine which were encouraging him to do this. Arthur grabbed the potion opened it and drank a sip of it. <em>Please don't die<em> I thought. The second he stopped drinking I expected him to drop dead but he just stood there.  
>"No offense Arthur not like I wanted you to die but um why are you still standing?" Anya asked. Then suddenly he started leaning forward and we all caught him. He seemed to be just dead weight now as we placed him on the ground. I closed his eyes and then kissed him on the cheek.<br>"Time to go break the news to Uther" Gaius sighed walking out of the room.  
>"So now we go get the antidote" Merlin said. Anya and I followed him back to his and Gaius' chambers. When we got the antidote we kept a very close eye on it as Merlin carried it through the trek back to Arthur's chambers. Just then a vase fell on top of Merlin's head and knocked him out. We looked up and saw Jonas.<br>"Castiel get it?" Anya shouted as she tried to wake Merlin back up and then I saw as the antidote started rolling down the stairs I ran as fast as I could and caught it.  
>"Yes" I screamed not caring about anyone else hearing.<br>"Well go then I got it over here" Anya said as Jonas tried to drop another vase on her now. I nodded and ran back to Arthur's chambers to find Uther holding Arthur in his arms and he was crying. The Lady Katrina was also in the room getting very angry now as her enchantment started to wear off. I stayed quiet as Uther ordered guards in to take in Lady Katrina but she fought against them. While she was busy fighting I got down by Arthur and opened the little antidote and poured it into his mouth. He started moving his head.  
>"Oh come on you prat wake up already" I shouted at him realizing that Lady Katrina now knew what I was doing. Luckily Arthur did wake up.<br>"Did you just call me a prat?' he asked.  
>"Shut up and kill your step mother" I told him as she pushed me to the other side of the room. I was caught before hitting the ground by Merlin and Anya.<br>"So the antidote worked then?" Anya joked as Arthur got up and threw a unsuccessful punch at Lady Katrina who then threw him across the room against a wall. Jonas suddenly appeared by him with a knife in his hand ready to stab him.

"That's it I've had it with you" I said picking up a sword Arthur had lying around.

"Castiel you don't know how to use a sword" Anya reminded me.  
>"It can't be that hard" I said as I swung at him and missed. He laughed at me so I swung again and thankfully didn't miss. I really had no sympathy for him when he died.<br>"I believe this is yours" I handed the sword back to Arthur as I helped him back up. He nodded and then turned around and stabbed Lady Katrina who had somehow "magically" fallen onto her back and with that she was dead.

* * *

><p>"These are going to make me smell like a girl" Merlin complained as we walked through the hallways. I was giving him back his clothes. With Lady Katrina dead Uther had apologized to me ,believe it or not, and said I was no longer Arthur's servant and I could have all my stuff back.<br>"Oh booo whoo they could smell worse. And I'm upset I'm not hearing a thank you Castiel for cleaning my clothes that I so generously leant to you" I said to him.  
>"You stole them" Merlin corrected me.<br>"Borrowed without permission"  
>"I can deal with that"<br>"Castiel, Merlin" Arthur's voice said from behind us. We both turned around.

"I wanted you two to know that I never doubted you two" Arthur apologized. Merlin and I looked at each other and then gave him a look of disbelief.  
>"Ok maybe I did a little" Arthur admitted.<br>"Even moi" I said in French.  
>"I can't help it sometimes the both of you have a shifty look like you have something to hide" Arthur said. <em>Oh crap how does he know<em> was probably the one thought that was running through Merlin and I's minds as we wondered how he figured out our individual secrets. Then his face broke out into a smile meaning he was kidding. .

"I should thank you two though and I Anya when I see her because if it weren't for you three I'd still have a troll for stepmother" Arthur thanked us.  
>"Your welcome" I told him hugging him around the neck tightly and he gladly returnedit. Then he went to give Merlin a pat on the back or something but Merlin must've thought it was a hug because they both started to lean in for one then backed away from each other.<p>

"What're you doing?" Arthur asked.

"I thought you were going in for a hug" Merlin said.  
>"Noooo" Arthur told him.<br>"Come on boys be men and hug it out" I said. They both looked at me. I rolled my eyes and then threw my arms around their shoulders and started walking with them.  
>"My boys" I muttered shaking my head at them disappointed that they wouldn't hug each other.<br>"We are not your boys" Merlin said.  
>"Yes we are" Arthur stated smiling at me.<p>

**Taaa daaaa I hope you all enjoyed it please review if you did :D**


	21. Castiel's Birthday

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I heard Merlin's voice whisper.  
>"Of course it is this is the perfect way to wake her up" Anya whispered back.<br>"I can hear you" I mumbled trying to block them out but they ignored me.

"If she throws something at me I'm blaming you" Merlin snapped.  
>"Don't worry I'll block it from hitting you" Anya said back to him. Just then I saw a bright light that blinded me a bit. I opened my eyes to see it was still dark outside. I followed where Anya and Merlin's voices had come from and saw they were mere inches from my face with a flame and a cake. I nearly fell out of the bed in shock at how close they were. They then started to sing Happy Birthday. They paused after they finished singing looking at me while I just gave them a confused look.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"Poor girl doesn't notice a birthday cake when she sees one" Merlin sighed.<br>"It's not my birthday" I told them.  
>"Yes it is. Today's July 29th two days before Harry Potter's that's how I always remember your birthday" Anya said.<p>

"But wasn't it January a month ago?" I asked realizing that we had been in Camelot for over a year now.

"No now blow out Merlin's hand so you can eat the darn cake we snuck out of the kitchens for you" Anya ordered. I gave her another confused look and looked down at the cake and realized that Merlin's hand had a little flame on it as it hovered over the cake.

"Couldn't find any candles" Anya explained. I blew out the flame.  
>"How'd you-"<p>

"Magic" Merlin explained.

"Awww thank you" I said. They both sat down on my bed with me as we ate the cake.

"Oh this is for you" Merlin said throwing some sort of sack at me.

"Thanks" I said catching the sack before it hit me. I shook whatever was in it out and saw a pair of his clothes.  
>"So you don't have to steal mine again" he explained.<br>"They should fit they're from when I first came to Camelot" he told me.  
>"Awww thank you I needed these" I said hugging him.<p>

"Ok now it's time for my present" Anya said handing me a little box. I shook it and opened it to see a shiny bracelet that matched the one I had given her for her birthday.

"Thank you" I squeaked hugging her and putting it on.

"It looks very good on your wrist" she complimented. I admired it some more while her and Merlin talked for a couple moments.  
>"So your 20 now how's that feel?" she asked.<p>

"I don't know I feel the same it's not like I suddenly have all this unknown knowledge in my head" I explained.  
>"Merlin" we heard Arthur shout next door.<br>"And that's my cue to go Happy Birthday" Merlin said leaving.  
>"Bye Merlin" Anya smiled at him. He gave her a smile back and accidentally ran into the door.<br>"I did that on purpose to make you two laugh" Merlin lied. Anya and I sympathetically nodded at him and as soon as he walked out we then burst out laughing.  
>"So anything in particular you want to do today?" Anya asked. I just shrugged.<p>

"I would love toooooo…I don't know" I told her.  
>"Well if I were you I would be looking forward to tonight" Anya advised.<br>"What happens tonight?" I asked feeling a smile form on my face.  
>"You'll have to wait and see" she teased.<br>"Give me a hint?" I asked.

"Brush your hair it looks _Tangled" _she randomly said before walking out.

* * *

><p>"Hello Arthur" I said walking next to him as Anya and I took a walk through the castle. Anya immediately slowed her pace so the two of us could talk.<br>"Castiel" he greeted. It was quiet for a moment.

"So today's a pretty good day isn't it I mean it feels quite special doesn't it?" I nudged him so he could say happy birthday.  
>"Feels like every normal Saturday to me" he shrugged.<p>

"That's all you have to say?" I asked.  
>"Why is today important?" he asked. <em>It's not his fault don't flip out on him why would he know your birthday it's no big deal<em> I tried to calm myself down.

"Nope just really good weather" I tried to say not too disappointed. I had completely missed him looking back at Anya as they shared a smile with each other.

"Yeah the weather is nice today" he agreed. _Really the weather we have gone to talking about the weather_ I tried not to let out an annoyed noise. As I started to pass by a window Arthur immediately grabbed me by the shoulders and directed me the other way. I gave him a shocked look.  
>"I shot a deer and just left it out there. You probably wouldn't want to see it" he explained. <em>Please I've seen road kill<em>. I was about to just go pass by the window again but Arthur stopped me and shouted.  
>"Look there's Morgana. MORGANA, DIDN'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW CASTIEL?" Arthur caught her attention. Morgana gave him a confused look. I saw Anya nod her head towards the window.<br>"Oh yes um I did I think you'll find it very interesting. Thank you for reminding me Arthur" Morgana said grabbing my arm and directing me somewhere else. Something weird was going on here.

* * *

><p>The interesting thing that Morgana needed to show me was how amazing these apples Gwen found tasted. They were pretty good but I could've lived without having to know that. By the time I got back to my chambers it was nighttime. I found Anya standing with a piece of cloth in her hand.<br>"What's that for?" I asked. She stayed quiet and blind folded me.

"I'm getting kind of scared now" I admitted jokingly.

"What do you think I'm going to do kidnap you?" she asked.  
>"Yes because your jealous of Arthur and I's relationship" I mocked. She smacked me on the back of the head.<br>"Ow" She directed me if I'm correct back out the door.  
>"I've got it from here" Arthur's voice said.<p>

"Happy Birthday Castiel" Anya told me hugging me before going off somewhere. Arthur then grabbed my hand and led me somewhere.  
>"Where are we going?" I asked.<br>"Why would I tell you" he said.  
>"So you did know it was my birthday then" I guessed.<br>"Of course I did" I could hear him chuckle at my sillyness. By the sudden change in temperature I could tell we were outside now.  
>"If it's a romantic horse ride I'm gonna kill you" I told him. Riding a horse right now did not sound at all appealing to me.<p>

"Don't worry it's not" he assured me. Finally we stopped. I thought I could hear Arthur move his arm as if he was motioning something. Then my blindfold was taken off and I saw a bunch of floating lanterns.

"Oh my god" I whispered. This was just like in Tangled but much more prettier.  
>"Ah hem" I heard Arthur cough from behind me. I turned around and saw he had two lanterns in his hand. He handed me one and we both let go and let our lanterns float off. We intertwined our fingers. I felt my eyes start to water at how beautifully sweet this was.<br>"Are you crying?" he asked holding on to me.  
>"No that's just the rain" I joked.<br>"It's not raining" he said.  
>"Shut up" I smiled at him.<br>"Thank you for doing this" I kissed him.

"Well I did this because….. I love you" he said not looking at me. I felt my breathing stop for a second.  
>"You love me?" I asked.<br>"Yes I do, I love you more than anything" he admitted.

"Well that's good because I love you too" I said leaning my head on his shoulder as we watched the lanterns.

"I know" he said lifting my head up and kissing me. _Oh my god he just quoted Han Solo without knowing it that has to be the sexiest thing anyone ever said to me_ I squeaked.

"Best birthday ever" I smiled up at him.

**Awwwwwwwwww did you like it? I hope you did because I'm probably going to do Anya's birthday next.**


	22. The Witchfinder

"You know when you said romantic outing. I didn't think that meant helping you pick up firewood for Gaius" I complained to Merlin as I picked up some more firewood and accidentally dropped some in my attempt. I let out a sigh and Merlin picked up the ones I had dropped.  
>"I think this is romantic" Merlin said.<br>"I'm getting splinters. Splinters!" I snapped at him. He grabbed the rest of the firewood out of my arms and dropped it on the ground on purpose.

"You're picking those up" I told him as we sat down on a log and looked at my hands. He did help in taking a few of the painful splinters out. We eventually relaxed after a while and I rested my head on his shoulder.  
>"Ok I will admit this is nice" I told him enjoying the silence.<p>

"See you don't need floating lanterns or jewelry. All we need is each other and a quiet place" Merlin said.

"Yeah besides it's nice to get away from those two chatterboxes" I agreed. We looked off towards Camelot and I saw a huge cloud of smoke forming from most likely someone's campfire. Merlin gave me a look and then muttered a spell. Suddenly the smoke turned into a horse. I applauded him when the smoke disappeared.  
>"Hmmmm adorable, funny, and you provide good entertainment is there anything you can't do" I said to him as we got up and started walking back. I felt someone grab my wrist and I was spun around coming face to face with a woman who had a crazed look in her eyes.<br>"Did you two see it, the smoke did you see it?" she asked us.  
>"Umm noo not at all" we lied.<br>"Are you two blind it was right where you were sitting? There's a sorcerer here in Camelot we must tell the king about it" the woman said.  
>"No we don't have to it was probably something harmless" I said quickly but she soon started dragging Merlin and I behind her. Merlin and I gave each other worried looks. <em>Uther better think this chick is bonkers or else we are in deep trouble<em> I thought.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my god shut up<em> was all I kept thinking as I stood by Merlin and Anya while listening to this woman who just kept telling Uther about what she had saw in the forest.

"Are you sure your eyes didn't deceive you? Trick of the light?" Arthur asked.

"I saw it sire I feared for my life when I first spotted it in the sky" the woman told him. Anya and I both rolled our eyes at her.  
>"I doubt a horse made of smoke is one of the scariest things you can see in the sky" I whispered to Anya.<p>

"Thank you for your services they will not go by unrewarded" Uther thanked her as the woman walked out.  
>"This can't go on any longer" Uther said to Arthur.<br>"I will hunt this sorcerer down as hard as I can and I'll make sure this sorcerer is finally brought to justice" Arthur assured him.

"No we're going to need a more reliable service. Send for the witchfinder" Uther ordered. Everyone around the room gasped while Merlin, Anya, and I just stood there with confused looks. Gaius tried to persuade Uther to not send for him but Uther immediately shot his idea down. Once we were let out of the council room I let my motherly yelling instincts take over.  
>"Honestly I let you two go out for an hour alone and you two go and expose Merlin of being a sorcerer" I snapped at Anya<br>"I'm sorry" she apologized.

"God it's just why didn't he think before he acted" I snapped. Then paused for a moment

"That sounded really weird coming out of my mouth" I realized.  
>"Don't worry I'm sure everything's going to smooth over perfectly" Anya tried to comfort both me and herself.<p>

* * *

><p>"Stop kicking your foot out like that you look like your having a seizure or something" Anya commented while we were walking somewhere with Merlin and Gaius.<br>"I can't help it my foot fell asleep and I'm trying to wake it back up" I told her shaking my foot again.

"Castiel I live with Merlin so believe me when I say stop doing that this instant you're embarrassing all of us" Gaius snapped at me.  
>"Fine" I said putting my foot down. Apparently my foot was still asleep so my leg gave out and I started falling but someone caught me.<br>"Oh thank you Arthur" I assumed but when I looked up I saw this old guy dressed in all black.  
>"Never mind" I said pushing myself up and scooting closer to Anya.<p>

"Gaius if I'm correct? I never forget a face" the man said to Gaius.

"Nor I Oridion" Gaius said back with this stern look on his face.  
>"You're a physician now I hear. You always did have a thirst for knowledge" Oridion remembered. Then he looked at Merlin, Anya and I.<p>

"This is my assistant Merlin and these two are Lord Macbeth of Scotland's daughters; Castiel and Anya" Gaius introduced us. He nodded at us. Anya and I looked at each other _Creepy_.

"Well I hope your search ends successfully" Gaius said leading us away from him.  
>"Merlin, Anya I have some questions for you two please be in my chambers in an hour" Oridion told them. We walked away.<p>

"Who was that?" Anya asked.  
>"That was the witchfinder" Gaius told her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Don't freak out you can do this <em>I thought taking some calming breathes while I sat in the Witchfinder's chambers with Merlin.  
>"Are you two aware that sorcery has been committed in Camelot?" he asked us. We both nodded our heads.<p>

"Do you two know that the woman who saw this sorcery has named you two as witnesses?" he asked us.

"No" I immediately said.  
>"I'm sorry maybe I misheard her. Do you two deny you were present at the time?" he asked. <em>Crap I can't lie in front of this guy <em>I thought.

"We were there but-"

"So you saw the horse conjured from the smoke then?"

"We were there but all we saw was smoke" Merlin lied. I just nodded.

"All you saw was smoke?" Oridion asked looking at me now.  
>"Yes" I squeaked out.<p>

"So the woman lied then?  
>"No I'm not saying she lied I'm just saying I saw something different from what she saw" I told him.<p>

"Hmm I wonder how one person can see one thing and two others can see something different?" Oridion questioned out loud. Merlin shrugged.

"Unless it was one of you that performed the sorcery" He continued. I felt my throat dry up.  
>"It wasn't" Merlin said.<p>

"Anya is he lying?" Oridion asked me.  
>"No sir" I lied.<p>

"Is there any way you can prove that neither of you did it?" he asked.  
>"No" I sighed.<p>

"That'll be all" he told us while writing something down. Merlin and I both got up.

"For now" he added.

* * *

><p>I was pacing in front of the doors that led to Oridions chambers while Merlin and Anya were being interrogated.<br>"They're going to be fine" I repeatedly told myself.  
>"Castiel" I heard someone say. I ignored them and kept pacing.<br>"Castiel" the voice seemed to get louder. Finally the owner of the voice grabbed onto me.

"Oh Arthur ummm hello" I said relaxing a bit when I saw who it was.  
>"Are you alright?" he asked.<br>"Fit as a fiddle" I lied. Arthur gave me a look.  
>"It's just this whole witchfinder business. He's interrogating Merlin and Anya right now" I bit my lip.<p>

"Don't worry they'll be fine, he's going to find this wrong doer and if he doesn't find them I won't let any sorcerer touch you" Arthur comforted me wrapping me in his arms. _Not exactly the reason why I'm nervous but ok_.

"Why are you always spending your time with me? Shouldn't you be saving a village or swinging a sword around or whatever it is you do?" I questioned him.

"Oh so first it's we never see each other and now you want me to go away there's no pleasing you is there?" he asked making me laugh.

"Well are you doing anything of importance today then?" I asked.

"Spending the day with a wonderful woman" he smiled down at me.

"Well ok I better go then so you can go and see her" I pretended and grabbed his hand.  
>"So then what shall we do?" I asked.<br>"I've been needing to improve my rock skipping skills" he suggested.  
>"Thank god you noticed how terrible you were at it because I just didn't have the heart to tell you" I said and he shoulder bumped me as we got on some horses and went to our little pond.<p>

"Ok show me how you do this again?" he asked as he unsuccessfully tossed a rock across the pond. I rolled my eyes at him.  
>"Stand behind me and put your arm on top of mine so I can show you how to move it" I instructed. He did as I told him and I could almost feel him smiling as he kissed me on the cheek.<p>

"You don't need my help at all do you?" I realized.

"Nope but what I wanted to do was this" he said spinning me around and kissing me.

"Oooo nice move" I told him when we pulled away from each other. After an hour or so of just skipping rocks we eventually moved away from our spot by the pond and sat down by this tree with a blanket wrapped around the both of us. I was trying to teach Arthur how to play thumb war. We then started asking each other random questions whilst our thumbs battled it out.

"If you were to have children what would you name them?" he asked.

"Melody, Ella, Ariel, Darcy, and Lily" I listed off.

"Those are all girl names" he said.  
>"Because I'm pretty sure I'll have a girl because they rule" I explained to him.<p>

"Just what the world needs more mini Castiels" he laughed.  
>"What about you?" I asked. He listed off all boy names to me.<br>"Oh and your so sure you're going to have a boy?" I asked in the same tone he had.  
>"Yes a girl wouldn't be bad either though" he said.<br>"And I wouldn't mind having ginger children" he looked at me. I blushed while he processed what he just said.  
>"Sorry shouldn't have said that" he admitted. While he was distracted I caught his thumb in a ummm thumblock and won.<p>

"I let you win that" he lied.  
>"Oh I'm sure you did" I joked.<br>"Cheater"  
>"Sore loser"<p>

"I love you" he randomly said. My heart still skipped a beat whenever he said that.  
>"I know" I said quoting what he had said to me the first time I told him I loved him.<p>

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop tapping my foot as the Witchfinder introduced 3 more women who had seen someone commit sorcery in Camelot. I was really hoping he hadn't caught on to Merlin. I saw Castiel looking totally calm but that was probably because her and Arthur were having some sort of secret conversation based off eye contact. The women were telling Uther these very outlandish stories about what they had seen. One of them saw a guy puke up frogs, another saw faces in the well, and another saw a goblin in her fireplace.<br>"Is it just me or does it seem like these women are on shrooms?" Castiel whispered to me. I just shrugged and Merlin and I looked at each other. Going off just these stories I knew he most definitely wouldn't get blamed for these because I knew he hadn't done them. _Everything is going to be fine_ I said for the umpteenth time in my head.

"Now my lord it seems that the smoke formation was only the beginning" Oridion said to Uther. I rolled my eyes at him.  
>"Do you have a suspect?" Uther asked.<br>"Oh I do my lord. They are standing in this very room, my findings point to one person and one person only" Oridion told him. I felt bad for chanting Morgana's name in my head because she was the only other magical person I knew about. Despite my internal chanting Oridion pointed at Merlin. Everyone in the room gasped at him.  
>"Merlin? You can't be serious?" I could hear Arthur start to laugh.<br>"He's right my lord I mean Merlin is as harmless as a pony…in a field of flowers….in spring" Castiel added.  
>"Not helping" I whispered to her through gritted teeth.<p>

"This is an outlandish accusation" Gaius shouted at Oridion.  
>"My methods never prove me wrong I'm sure a thorough search of the boy's chambers will prove me right" Oridion said to Uther.<br>"Merlin" Uther said quite calmly to him.  
>"I have nothing to hide" Merlin told Oridion.<p>

"Restrain the boy" Uther ordered as the guards took away Merlin. _Be safe_ I tried to mentally tell him.

* * *

><p>Anya and I were in Merlin and Gaius's chambers trying to plead for Merlin that he was innocent.<br>"You're not going to find anything here" Arthur told Oridion from his spot next to me.  
>"We haven't seen everything yet though" Oridion retorted.<p>

"But you still won't find anything" Anya said bravely back.

"Be careful that's my entire life's work" Gaius snapped at one of the knights as they tore a book open. Sir Leon knocked jar of some remedy off a shelf. And out of it fell a bracelet. Oridion went and picked it up.

"Sire have you been aware that your physician's apprentice is the owner of a enchanted amulet?" Oridion asked Arthur. Arthur looked shocked and shook his head.  
>"I shall go tell Uther then" Oridion said. Anya stepped away from me.<br>"I can tell you that's not Merlin's because….it's mine. He hid it for me because we're good friends" she lied. Oridion stopped in his tracks. Right now I wanted to duck tape Anya's mouth shut.

"Is that so then?" he said with a smile on his face. I was about to tell him she was lying but she gave me a threatening look. She nodded back at Oridion. I watched as the guards took Anya out of the room. It was Arthur and I alone in the room now.  
>"Did you know about her being a sorceress?" he asked looking angry.<br>"Not at all" I half lied.  
>"I'm sorry" he apologized as he walked after them.<p>

"Arthur you can't let them do this" I said to him but he ignored me. I just stayed in the room feeling emptiness at the thought of Anya not being her with me anymore. A few minutes later Merlin walked in. He looked like he was going to say something but couldn't form any words. I ran to him and hugged him.  
>"I know" I said as we both started crying.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to having water thrown at me and then I was dragged into a chair and plopped in front of Oridion.<br>"You know a warning is usually nice before you practically drown someone" I snapped at him.

"It's nice to have a prisoner who has a sense of humor" he smirked at me.  
>"Listen I'm sorry about the magic. I'll cut myself off from doing it and we can leave pretending this never happened" I told him.<br>"Well that's a good start but not good enough" he said. He nodded back at the guards as they threw me back in my cell.

"Jerks" I muttered under my breath as I looked at the new bruises forming on my body. About an hour or so later I saw Castiel appear.  
>"What're you doing here?" I asked her.<br>"I came to see you, you floppy headed idiot" she snapped at me.  
>"Look I know this is stupid but I'm doing this for him ok I don't want to see him die and I'm also hoping you're going to find a way to get me out of this" I told her.<p>

"We haven't thought of anything yet" she admitted.

"Does Arthur think you're a witch too?" I asked her.  
>"No" she told me.<br>"Good"  
>"Good? Why does my relationship with Arthur matter right now? You could get burned at the stake" she whispered.<p>

"Listen to me. The magic those other women saw was from a different sorcerer all you have to do is find him and make sure he gets caught" I explained to her.  
>"Oh that should be easy" she replied back sarcastically.<p>

"Just relax" I advised as I saw her start to shake. She hugged me through the bars and we heard footsteps which meant she had to go.

"I'll make sure Merlin comes down to see you at some point" she promised before leaving.

* * *

><p>While Anya had been in the dungeons the Oridion decided it was a good idea to interrogate me on Anya being a "witch".<p>

"You have known Anya for a long time correct?" he asked me.  
>"She's my sister of course I have" I told him.<br>"And for all that time you never knew she could do magic?" he asked. _That's because she can't_

"No" I said not knowing what to say because I knew if I told him the truth he'd just arrest Merlin again and Anya would be mad at me.

"Now you, yourself can't perform magic though" he assumed.  
>"I'll show you" I said. I looked at a flame on one of the candles on his desk.<p>

"See" I said when nothing happened.  
>"Well you may go then" he said.<br>"Really?" I asked, he nodded

"Just one more thing" he said. I turned around.  
>"You two are from Scotland right?" he asked. I nodded.<br>"Oh I've been there before, lovely place but I've been wondering why you two don't have an accent?" he asked. I tried not to look afraid. We had done well at protecting our secret so far. This man had been here for less than a month and he seemed to be catching on.  
>"It depends on what part of Scotland you're from" I told him. He looked at me and nodded but I had a feeling he caught my bluff.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

"Anya wake up" I heard the horrible voice of Oridion say as he nudged me awake.  
>"Are you read to confess?" he asked me when I was finally awake.<br>"No thanks staying here and dying sounds good to me" I said to him.  
>"Oh don't worry you'll be dying soon and you won't be alone" he assured me. I gave him a confused look.<br>"You'll be burned at the stake with Merlin and Castiel" he continued.

"You bastard" I said to him already knowing his plan.  
>"So you know what to do then?" he guessed. I nodded as we walked up to the council room and I had to confesslie to Uther that I was a witch. I could feel Castiel and Merlin glaring at me.

"You were a guest in my castle and you betrayed me" Uther practically spat at me.  
>"By the laws of Camelot I must sentence you to death. You shall be perished by fire at dawn tomorrow" Uther ordered. <em>Merlin, Castiel you two better get me out of this<em> I thought as I was taken back to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>"You're a liar" Merlin said to Oridion.<br>"You're not just a liar you're cold hearted and soulless" I insulted him. Arthur got up from where he was sitting next to Uther. While Merlin and I were still shouting at Oridion Arthur put one arm around my waist and dragged me out of the council room while he pushed Merlin out with the other hand.  
>"I'll deal with this" he said to one of the guards that was trying to help him take us out of the room.<p>

"Arthur let go of me right now" I demanded as I started hitting him and trying to step on his feet. He took his hand off Merlin for a second and snatched mine in a tight grip.  
>"Stop it" he shouted at me scaring me a bit which calmed me down. He then led Merlin and I down to the dungeons. When he finally let go of us Merlin tried to punch him and Arthur easily blocked it.<br>"I know you two are angry and upset but relax I'm not going to imprison you" he told us.  
>"So what are you going to do?" I asked pushing myself away from him seeing that his arm was still around my waist.<p>

"I'm breaking the law" he said opening the door to Anya's cell. Merlin was the first to run in and they embraced. I quickly went in after him and hugged Anya.

"I'm so sorry this is all happening to you but Castiel said you wouldn't let me confess" Merlin whispered to her.  
>"I wanted to protect you because I knew you'd be a dead man the moment they found that amulet" Anya told him.<br>"That wasn't my amulet" Merlin said.  
>"Somebody placed it there then" I guessed.<br>"The other sorcerer" Anya and I realized.

"Oridion" Merlin guessed.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Oridions the other sorcerer. He'd have to be" Merlin said.  
>"All we need to do is prove it" I finished his thought.<br>"I wouldn't mind if you did that quickly" Anya added.  
>"You two need to get out of there" Arthur whispered to us. I hugged Anya hoping that I would be seeing her again. I walked out to give Merlin and Anya a moment. I tried to lead Arthur out so he wouldn't see them.<br>"I don't care if I see them snog" Arthur said.  
>"You know?" I asked him. I saw him looking at the two of them and how they were looking at each other so lovingly.<br>"Of course I knew they're both so blatantly obvious about it" Arthur commented.

"So you're not upset about it?" I asked.  
>"It's love, not like I could stop any of it" he shrugged and then he looked at me.<p>

"So you can't stop them from killing her?" I asked hoping that if our plan didn't work out maybe he could end up saving the day. He shook his head.  
>"Thank you for letting me see her" I said as I walked out of the dungeons.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok so how do we solve this puzzle we're in?" I asked out loud as Merlin and I brainstormed what to do next.<br>"Oridion is paid to catch sorcerers and it dosen't matter whether their the real thing or not just as long as he gets a confession from them he gets his money" Merlin said.  
>"And he makes them confess by threatening them" I added.<p>

"Right so what we need is proof" I told him. He gave me look.  
>"We're sneaking into his chambers aren't we" I guessed. We then walked to his chambers where we found these sort of rose petals hidden away in a cupboard.<br>"Either he's into gardening or we have just found some magical flower" I guessed.

"It's something at least" he said. We heard footsteps and quickly hid under his bed.  
>"I'm getting a sense of déjà vu here" I whispered to Merlin. We were both silent as Oridion walked into his room and looked around. He knew we had been in there but he didn't know where we had hidden. When he walked back out of his chambers Merlin and I made a run for his place where we searched through Gaius' books about plants. Merlin found something called the Belladonna that caused hallucinations.<p>

"How did he give this to the victims? What do they all have in common?" Merlin thought out loud.  
>"They were all women" I answered.<p>

"Ok I think we're onto something. Castiel you're a woman think. What would women only buy" Merlin asked.  
>"Ummm dresses, femine products" I guessed<br>"That's disgusting" he commented.  
>"Shut up uhhhh ooh I got it makeup" I realized. We ran out to where the local makeup merchant was. I pounded on the door.<p>

"Lady Castiel?" the merchant asked.

"I was wondering if you had anything that had Bella Donna in it?" I asked cutting to the chase.  
>"I think I do but why you would need an eye drop at this hour is beyond me?" he asked himself.<br>"I have dry eyes" I lied.  
>"Then this won't help you at all it's supposed to make your eyes look more beautiful" he told me handing me a little purple bottle.<p>

"Who did you get this from?" I asked.  
>"My usual supplier" he answered.<br>"Are you sure it wasn't Oridion?" Merlin questioned.  
>"I have no idea what you're talking about" he avoided the question.<br>"Oh yes you do. Now my sister is going to die tomorrow and this little bottle could save her life we just need to know for sure if this actually has Bella Donna in it" I told him.

"Yes he made me sell it and told me if I didn't he'd kill me" he admitted.

"We'll make sure he won't" Merlin said.  
>"Thank you" I told him as Merlin and I ran out.<br>"Is that enough then?" I asked while we ran.  
>"I need to get one more thing" he replied. He then told me his plan. I nodded at how brilliant his plan was.<br>"I'll wait for you in your chambers" I said to him and we ran off in different directions.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day still in jail and saw the sun start to rise. <em>I'm going to die<em> I admitted to myself as my cell door was opened by Oridion and he had and evil smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The sun was up now and I watched as they tied Anya up to the stake. I heard the door open.<br>"Where have you been?" I snapped at him.  
>"Don't worry everything's in place" he tried to comfort me.<p>

"We're too late they already took Anya out of the dungeons" I told him.  
>"We'll just have to stall it then"<p>

"How?"  
>"Arthur" he answered.<br>"I'll go speak to him" I said running out. I made it to the now crowded courtyard that was filled with villagers from the lower town. How they would find this entertaining to watch puzzled me. I made it to where Arthur was.  
>"Arthur I know you said you couldn't do anything but you have to at least stall this for me please we found proof that Anya's innocent" I begged.<br>"I can't" he answered not looking at me.  
>"Yes you can because I know you don't want to see an innocent girl get killed for a crime she hasn't committed. And I'm sorry I have to pull this card but stop it for me because you love me. Stop it for Merlin because I know you know that the loss of someone you love is one of the worst pains a person can go through" I pleaded. Oridion lifted the torch ready to light the big pile of dry sticks around Anya.<br>"STOP" Arthur ordered. He told them that Merlin and I had something that could prove Anya's innocence. They let her down and she practically tackled me to the ground in a hug.  
>"I almost thought you were going to let me die there" she whispered to me.<p>

"Well you know me and Merlin we're always ready to come save the day" I told her.

* * *

><p>I stood next to Castiel not letting go of her hand while Merlin explained to Uther that what the women had seen where hallucinations from this makeup they had been given. He even had a witness who sold the make up to the women and said that the Witchfinder had given him the ingredients to cause the hallucinations and that he would kill him if he didn't do as he was told. Castiel and I gave Oridion our versions of his evil smile now.<p>

"How to reply to these accusations?" Uther asked Oridion.  
>"The boy is simply making up lies to save his friend" Oridion told him.<br>"Then you won't mind a quick search of your chambers then?" Castiel asked him.

"Silence it's not your place to speak" Uther yelled at her.

"Father maybe we should listen to them" Arthur suggested.  
>"We could settle this once and for all if what these two are saying is wrong I'm sure they are willing to bare the consequences" Arthur told him.<br>"Although I'm sure most of them will be on me since Arthur won't let anything happen to his little Castiel" Merlin sighed. She hit him on the shoulder. I laughed for the first time in forever. Uther agreed to Arthur's idea. So we all walked to Oridions chambers where they found a whole cupboard filled with the amulets he had found in Merlin's room. The three of us were all smiling now.

"Those two plotted against me" Oridion blamed Merlin and Castiel he suddenly had a coughing fit.  
>"I think you have a frog in your throat literally" Castiel commented. I was about to tell her how she had improperly used the word literally till a frog actually emerged from his mouth.<p>

"Sorcerer" Uther exclaimed while him Arthur and the other knights in the room unsheathed their swords. Oridion grabbed on to Morgana and pointed a dagger at her throat.  
>"Think wisely about what you're doing" Uther advised. Oridion ignored him and accidentally backed into his window and fell out. Castiel made sure to grab Morgana before she fell out with him.<p>

"So I take it I'm a free woman then?" I asked Arthur while everyone else checked to make sure Oridion was dead.  
>"Yes" he answered.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do it one more time Anya?" Merlin asked as we walked outside Camelot.<br>"Alright" I said. I copied the face Oridion had made when the frog had jumped out of his mouth and we both burst out laughing. He grabbed my hand as we sat down on a patch of grass together and laid down to look up at the bright blue sky.  
>"Why did you take the blame for me?" he asked.<br>"As if you don't already know the answer" I smirked at him. He stayed silent.  
>"Because I love you" I told him sheepishly.<br>"I love you too" he replied back. That had been the first time either of us had said it. I mean we both knew but we had never actually said it to each other. I quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"The cheek that's all I get?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him and kissed him.

**Wooohoo did you like? I hope you did :D **


	23. The Sins of the Father

"You are a terrible dancer" Arthur commented as we danced after this knighting ceremony.

"Sorry" I apologized as I stepped on his foot again.

"Quit looking down just let me lead you" Arthur advised.  
>"I don't want to I get the feeling you're going to make me trip or something" I admitted.<p>

"Yes because I always trip you" he joked.

"Fine" I sighed looking up at him. Then we started dancing a bit smoother now.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one who's supposed to know how to dance?" I asked.  
>"Morgana taught me when we were young" he explained.<br>"The last time I danced like this my partner wouldn't stop spinning me" I told him. Everyone in the room went silent as we heard the noises of somebody dueling outside the room. Suddenly the doors were opened as a knight emerged into the room. Everybody who had a sword on them took it out. Arthur pushed me behind him. The knight took off his glove and threw it down at Arthur, which he slowly picked up. _God this again really?_ I moaned in my head.  
>"I accept your challenge but on the terms that you reveal your identity to me" Arthur persuaded the knight. The knight took his helmet off revealing himself to be a woman with blonde hair.<p>

"My name is Morgause" she introduced herself.

* * *

><p>"Can Arthur really fight against her?" Castiel asked leaning against the table in Arthur's chambers while we waited for him to come back from talking with his father.<p>

"Technically he can if I was told correctly" Merlin answered her.  
>"But he can't because guys can't hit girls" I said.<p>

"That's like rule number 3 in the book of life" Castiel explained

"It doesn't matter what gender she is, she challenged him and he accepted it" Merlin told us while he started repairing Arthur's armor.  
>"I'm actually scared for Arthur though I mean she killed 5 knights by herself" Castiel reminded us.<p>

"Please Arthur can take down a girl everyone knows they aren't the best fighters" Merlin scoffed.  
>"Hey" Castiel and I snapped at him. Arthur came into his chambers now and we all went silent.<br>"So why do you think she challenged you?" I asked him breaking the silence.  
>"I'm the king's son perhaps she wanted to prove herself" Arthur guessed.<p>

"So you are actually going to fight her?" Castiel asked looking worried.  
>"I have to if I don't I'm a coward, if I kill her I don't know what that makes me" Arthur told her.<br>"You've never fought a woman before" Merlin realized.

"True she could use that as her advantage" I agreed.  
>"You think she can actually defeat me?" Arthur asked.<p>

"Just saying" I told him.  
>"And what exactly do you know about combat?" Arthur said to me like I was an idiot. Castiel smacked him on the arm. He gave her a confused look.<br>"You be nice to her" she glared at him. He rolled his eyes at her with a smile on his face.  
>"I need you to send a message to Morgause and ask her to pull out. If I do it, it'll be seen as cowardice" Arthur said to Merlin.<p>

"How about we do it then" Castiel volunteered us. He gave her a look.

"Sending Merlin could be seen as cowardice also so what if I do it and plead for her not to kill you because I love you" she suggested.  
>"Why am I coming with you?" I asked.<br>"She kind of scares me. I need to use someone as a human shield" Castiel joked.

"Do you think she'd actually pull out for that reason?" Arthur asked.

"She's a woman I'm sure she'd understand" Castiel said.

* * *

><p>Anya and I knocked on Morgause's door before walking in without invitation. A second later I found Morgause pointing a sword at my throat.<p>

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I have something to ask of you, you need to pull out of the challenge. I don't want to see Arthur get killed" I told her adding some fake tears now.  
>"Is that sword really necessary" Anya barged in pushing the sword away from my throat.<br>"Why don't you ask Arthur to pull out?" Morgause asked me .  
>"Because he's the most stubborn person ever" I said.<p>

"Then we have that in common" Morgause sighed.  
>"So you're not going to pull out?" Anya asked. She shook her head.<br>"Then I assure you that Arthur will treat you fairly in the tournament tomorrow" Anya said to her.  
>"Please I love him" I gave it one more try.<br>"Did you honestly think I would pull out just because some little girl with a silly little crush came crying to me to not kill her lover?" Morgause asked me. _Um yes I did_ I thought.

"Arthur dosen't want to kill you" Anya told her.  
>"Who's to say Arthur's life isn't in my hands" Morgause raised her eyebrows at us.<br>"Why did you challenge him?" I asked.  
>"I do not wish to share my reasons with you. Now get out" she ordered.<p>

"Well that went well" Anya said as we walked towards our rooms.

"I really thought the fake tears would convince her" I said wiping away my fake tears.

"We tried at least" Anya sighed. I nodded still worried about the outcome of tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Castiel are you alright?" I asked my very worried looking friend.<p>

"I'm fine, I'm completely fine, stop asking if I'm alright, I'm fine" she snapped at me and her breaths came out in huffs while she started tapping her fingernails on her seat in the arena.  
>"No you're stressed" I realized.<br>"Am not" she snapped again. She always acted like this when she got insanely stressed.

"Just calm down he's going to be fine" I grabbed her hand.

"You're right" she breathed out.  
>"I always am aren't I?" I asked. We watched as Arthur and Morgause came out into the arena. Uther told them the rules and they started fighting. Castiel and I watched them fight intensely and at one point Arthur unarmed Morgause and he let her pick her sword back up.<br>"He's such a gentleman" Castiel smiled as they continued fighting. We were pretty sure the fight was over when Arthur had Morgause backed up against a wall but she ducked at the right moment when he was about to make the final blow and then she knocked him to the ground and pointed her sword at his chest. Castiel's hand was gripping onto mine so I tightly I was sure I would have bruises the next day. We saw them discussing something and when they had apparently reached an agreement Morgause backed away from Arthur nodded at Uther and left the arena.  
>"What?" I asked Castiel.<p>

"I don't know and I don't care" she simply said looking happy that Arthur was alright. We saw Arthur standing in the middle of the arena looking ashamed for not winning.

"Come on" I said to Castiel as we left the arena.

* * *

><p>"Arthur are you alright?" I asked him when I found him sulking on his bed. I laid down next to him and we stared at the ceiling together.<br>"I have never been so humilitated in my entire life" he said.  
>"So far" I added.<p>

"Could be worse you could be dead. Or I could've beat you. Then you would never hear me stop bragging" I joked. I could sense him smiling now.  
>"How'd you stop her from killing you?" I asked.<br>"I told her that I would complete another challenge for her" he told me.  
>"What is it?" I asked.<br>"I don't know" he admitted. He grabbed my hand.

"I won't let her kill me" he promised.  
>"You better not because then she'll have no idea what'll be coming for her" I assured him.<p>

* * *

><p>"These are so comfy" Castiel exclaimed wearing the clothes Merlin had gave her for her birthday for the first time.<p>

"Just make sure you keep your hair down so I know it's you?" I asked her.  
>"Yeah I'll make sure to do that so you don't accidentally end up kissing me one day bleh" Castiel fake vomited which made me laugh. We passed by Arthur's chambers and saw there were guards outside it. We saw Merlin also walking into Arthur's chambers looking confused. We followed in after him giving nods to the guards.<br>"Why are there guards outside your room" I asked shutting the door behind me. I saw Arthur sitting in a window seat stabbing at the wall with a dagger.  
>"My father won't let me do Morgause's challenge" Arthur told us.<br>"Well that's good I mean you don't know what she could do to you" Merlin said.  
>"I gave her my word" Arthur pointed the dagger at him.<br>"So you're going anyways" Castiel assumed. He nodded.

"We're coming then" Castiel told him putting a hand on her hip. Arthur did one of his fake laughs while she just glared at him.

"Come on we miss out on all the fun" I told him.  
>"It's not like we're picking daisies in a meadow" he said to me.<p>

"So you're going to need all the backup you need and who else would be better to bring than I us" Castiel said.  
>"Merlin thinks we should go" I added. Merlin gave me a look and was about to say no till Castiel elbowed him in the side making him say yes.<p>

"See we're coming" I smirked at Arthur.  
>"Get some supplies we'll be leaving soon then. And find a way to get me out of here" Arthur said as we left the room. Before we left Castiel quickly ran to him and kissed him.<p>

* * *

><p>"So how's Arthur?" Gaius asked as we walked into his and Merlin's chambers.<p>

"Other than fact that he got defeated by girl in front of all of Camelot. I've seen him better" Merlin told him with a smile on his face.  
>"He's getting way to much enjoyment out of this" I said to Gaius. Then I saw Merlin spot a pile of rope in the side of the room. He grabbed my arm to follow him and he started mashing something. I just looked confused and then suddenly I felt something crawling up my leg. I let out a little shriek and then Merlin gave me a shut up look. I looked down and realized he was making the rope come up through my trousers so it could wrap itself around my stomach.<br>"Are you alright?" Gaius asked.  
>"Fine" I squeaked out as I tried to ignore the rope.<p>

"Why are you moving around like that?" Anya asked.

"I just really have an itch" I lied.

* * *

><p>"I hate you Merlin, I really hate you right now" Castiel snapped at him as we walked to Arthur's room.<br>"I'm still confused about what happened back there?" Anya asked.  
>"Merlin decided it was a good idea to hide the rope under my shirt which is why I look so fat right now. And how did the rope magically appear under my shirt? Well he made it slide up my pants and wrap around my stomach" she told me.<br>"Well I didn't want to do it to myself I'm already carrying the bag" Merlin said. She let out an annoyed noise at him as we made our way into Arthur's room.  
>"Got the supplies" Merlin told him setting down a bag he had been carrying. Arthur was looking at Castiel.<br>"Have you gotten fatter since I last saw you?" he asked. Castiel was already annoyed enough so she didn't care when she lifted up her shirt a bit to show him the rope she was hiding. He smiled at her. We then started to unravel Castiel.  
>"I'm getting really dizzy" she said when we were halfway through now as we spun her out of the rope.<br>"Do not vomit on me" I snapped on her.  
>"How much more is there left?" she whined. We spun her around one last time and she fell on Arthur.<br>"Hi" he said to her.  
>"Hang on there's like three of you right now so I don't know which one to say hi to" she said as her head started just rolling around by itself from dizziness. Once she was alright we helped her up and got ready to help Arthur climb out of his window. He gave us a nervous look probably at the thought of having his life be put into our hands.<br>"We got this" Merlin said giving him a thumbs up. Arthur sized us up for a moment.  
>"Are you sure you three are strong enough to hold me?" he asked.<br>"Unless you weigh the size of a baby elephant I'm sure we can" I told him. Arthur let out a sigh and started climbing out. The rope immediately started sliding out of our hands and he pulled us forward.  
>"My god your boyfriends fat" I said to Castiel as we pulled back on whatever amount of rope was left in our hands.<br>"Shut up" she huffed leaning back now.  
>"Lower the rope" Arthur told us.<br>"There is no more rope" Merlin shouted at him. The rope was sliding us forward now.  
>"Anybody else's hands sliding?" Castiel asked turning the other way to try and pull it but fell flat on her face letting go of the rope pulling us forward more.<p>

"We can't hold on much longer" I told Arthur.  
>"Do not let go of the rope" Arthur instructed the rope slid out of our hands and we heard the clang of metal hit the ground. We all ran to the window.<br>"Arthur are you alive?" Castiel said. He let out a groan and we saw he had landed in a pile of horse poo.  
>"Oh don't worry he's fine" Merlin said.<p>

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" I asked.<br>"I don't know" Arthur said.  
>"Great" I sighed. We found ourselves at a fork in the road. Arthur tried to make his horse go left but it went right on it's own accord.<p>

"I swear this horse is dumber than you Merlin" Arthur said as he tried to direct the horse the other way.

"Why are you going that way?" Anya asked.  
>"It's not me it's the horse" he told her.<p>

"Morgause told me when the time comes it'd know the way" Arthur remembered.  
>"Great so the horse knows where we are going" I followed after him. So we went on in silence for a while. Well Anya and I did but Merlin just kept asking Arthur questions.<p>

"Will you shut up we're in Odin's territory we could be ambushed at any second" Arthur whispered to him. But Merlin just kept talking.  
>"Merlin shut up" I said in a voice that I realized was really loud and I covered my mouth quickly. Suddenly an arrow shot past Anya's head and she was knocked off her frightened horse. I ducked and quickly slid off while we got attacked. Arthur grabbed his sword and was fighting a knight. Two other knights were cornering Merlin and i.<br>"now's a good time to use magic" I told him through gritted teeth but one of the men got stabbed in the back by Arthur. I quickly grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at the other guy. I flinched as I saw it make a dent in his head. Merlin went to go help Anya and I grabbed whatever heavy item was in the pack my horse had and I pulled out a frying pan.  
>"You have got to be kidding me" I said. Personally I loved Tangled and how they had used a frying pan as a weapon in the movie but I highly doubted that a frying pan was going to save me at the moment. One man charged at me with his sword and I blocked it. I smacked his hand and he dropped his sword and then swung at his head knocking him out. I got behind the man Arthur was fighting and knocked him out to. I spun the pan in my hand.<br>"We need to get going" Arthur said putting his sword away  
>"Correction we need to get going back to Camelot" Merlin corrected him.<p>

"You three can head back I won't stop you" Arthur sighed.  
>"You should come with us we're following a horse for God sakes why do you want to do this challenge so badly?" Anya asked.<br>"Morgause said she knew my mother" Arthur told her. We all stayed silent as we got back on our horses and made camp somewhere in a safe territory.

* * *

><p>"What was your mother like?" I asked Arthur while we sat down at our campfire.<br>"I never knew her she died before I opened my eyes" he admitted.

"I'm sorry" I apologized.  
>"Do you know anything about her?" Merlin asked.<br>"Only that she owned that necklace Castiel's wearing" Arthur told him.  
>"That's it?" Castiel asked him putting her hand on the necklace now.<p>

"Why don't you ask your father about her?" I asked.  
>"He dosen't like to talk about it. It's too painful for him" Arthur said disappointedly.<br>"Sometime's it's almost like she never existed. But a part of me feels like she's always with me somehow" Arthur told us. I saw him and Castiel intertwine their fingers together.

"That's the same with me and my father. I never knew him either and my mother never mentions him. I do have this vague memory though but I think it's just my imagination" Merlin denied himself and I scooted closer to him now.

"I'd give anything for the slightest memory" Arthur almost whispered.

"Is that why you're so determined to find her?" Castiel asked.

"Is that so wrong?" he asked her.  
>"No" she shook her head.<p>

"We need to get some rest" Arthur said getting up to get some of his things.

* * *

><p>It was around late afternoon when Arthur's horse led us to a lake and on the other side was a waterfall.<br>"So your horse was thirsty and lead us to water" Anya sighed. Arthur looked confused and then his horse just continued into the water.  
>"Now what's he doing?" he asked us as if we knew all the answers.<br>"I think you're going to get wet" I commented.  
>"Oh really" Arthur replied back.<p>

"Come on" I said making my horse go forward. We went into the water fall and on the other side were these abandoned ruins.

"Where are we?" I asked.  
>"I don't know" Arthur answered.<p>

"Well if we weren't sure Morgause was a sorcerer before we can be sure now" Merlin said looking up at the ruins.  
>"That must've been how she beat me. She used magic" Arthur realized. Anya and I stifled our laughter.<p>

"Whatever you say Arthur" I told him. Arthur's horse finally stopped at a doorway. The four of us dismounted and walked into the ruins where we saw a tree stump with an ax plunged into it.

"Not liking the look of this place" Anya said. It was silent for a moment.  
>"Well looks like no one's here guess we better go" I said ready to leave.<p>

"You came, you kept your promise" Morgause's surprised voice rang out through the ruins. I turned around and saw her.  
>"Yes I gave you my word. Now what is my challenge?" Arthur asked her. She picked up the ax.<br>"Put your head on that" she told him.  
>"No, Arthur don't" I could help but shout.<p>

"You gave me your word" Morgause reminded him. Arthur than kneeled down and put his head on the stump.  
>"We won't let you do this" Anya said.<br>"Stay out of it" Arthur ordered.

* * *

><p>Merlin and I had to hold Castiel back as Morgause raised the axe.<p>

"Merlin do something" she whispered to him. But it was to late as she started to swing the axe. Castiel buried her head into my shoulder. I closed my eyes to but I didn't hear anything. I opened my eyes and saw Morgause set the axe down.  
>"You've shown me you are a man that stays true to his word Arthur Pendragon" Morgause complimented. Arthur got up looking surprised. He then ran to Castiel and they hugged each other and kissed very sweetly. Then Castiel pushed herself away from him and slapped him.<p>

"What was that for?" he asked. She gave him a _you're an idiot for not knowing the answer_ look and smacked him again.  
>"Don't you ever scare me like that again" she yelled at him before wrapping her arms around him. Morgause cleared her throat and we all looked at her.<br>"For keeping your word Arthur Pendragon I will grant you one wish" she told him.

"You said you knew my mother tell me all you know about her" Arthur wished.  
>"Would you like to see her instead?" she asked.<br>"I want that more than anything" he replied. He grabbed Castiel's hand and they followed Morgause up these stairs.  
>"I don't like this" I said to Merlin as we slowly followed after them.<br>"I don't either" he agreed grabbing my hand as we caught up with them.

* * *

><p>It was around nightfall when Morgause started setting up for whatever it was she was about to do.<br>"Are you sure about this?" Merlin whispered to him.  
>"If you were given the same chance to meet your father you would do it to" Arthur retorted.<br>"Uther won't forgive you for collaborating with a sorcerer" Merlin argued.

"Maybe my father's theory on magic is wrong" Arthur suggested.  
>"You really think that?" I asked.<br>"Morgause is a sorcerer and she has caused us no harm. Surely not everybody who practices magic is evil" Arthur answered. Merlin, Anya, and I all smiled at each other.  
>"It's time" Morgause told him. The three of us took a step back to give Arthur some space.<p>

"Close your eyes" she instructed. Arthur closed his eyes and everything besides us seemed to freeze and it was completely silent for a moment. This blonde woman that looked slightly like Arthur appeared out of nowhere.  
>"Arthur? Arthur?" she asked.<br>"Mother" Arthur said running to her and holding onto her.

"When I last held you, you were a tiny baby" she said to him. I could feel myself tearing up at this reunion.

"Your eyes look just as I remembered them. They were the last thing I saw before I died and those few seconds were the most precious moments of my life" she told him.

"I'm sorry" Arthur apologized to her.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked.

"It was my birth that caused your death if it wasn't for me you'd still be alive" Arthur explained.  
>"Oh no, do not carry the guilt for this. It is your father who should feel guilty" she told him. <em>WHAT?<em> I shouted.

"Why should my father feel guilty?" Arthur asked.  
>"It doesn't matter all that matters is seeing you right now" she comforted him.<p>

"That girl's wearing my necklace isn't she?" she looked at me trying to avoid the question. She didn't look mad at for me wearing her necklace. Instead she looked ecstatic.

"You must love her very much" she said to Arthur.  
>"I do mother but please don't leave me with anymore questions why should my father feel guilty about your death?" Arthur asked.<p>

"Your father was desperate for a male heir if one wasn't produced the Pendragon dynasty would've ended but I couldn't conceive"  
>"So how was I born?" Arthur asked. His mother didn't look at him.<p>

"Your father betrayed me and went to the sorceress Nimueh. You were born of magic" she told him.  
>"That's not true" Arthur tried to deny it.<p>

"Your father deceived you just as he deceived me. He gave up my life so the Pendragon dynasty could continue you on. But now that I see the man you've become I would've given up my life willingly" she said to him.

"Don't let this knowledge change you" she advised him suddenly everything around us was moving again and Arthur's mother was gone.

"Bring her back" Arthur ordered Morgause.  
>"I'm sorry once the door is closed it's closed forever and I'm sorry that you have learned of this betrayal" Morgause apologized before leaving.<br>"Arthur?" I asked. He looked up at me. I walked up to him and he buried his head into my neck and I could tell he was crying.  
>"I'm so sorry" I just kept saying stroking his hair and kissing his head.<br>"We need to get the horses. We're heading back to Camelot" he said to all of us. We got on the horses and got to Camelot quickly. When we arrived Arthur got off his horse, pulled out his sword, and stormed into the castle without saying anything. I slowly followed after him. They wouldn't let me into the council room when I finally caught up with him. So I waited. I could hear yelling. _Maybe they're just settling this calmly and are only yelling at each other like every normal family does_ I tried to think positively. Merlin and Anya ran up to the doors looking like they were on a mission.

"We need to get them to open the doors" Anya said to me.  
>"They won't let us in" I told her. Merlin tried anyways and they wouldn't let him in.<br>"The king said no one was allowed to enter" the guard at the door told him.  
>"THEY'RE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER" Anya shouted at him. That apparently distracted him enough because I barged in to find Arthur with his sword pointed at Uther's heart.<br>"ARTHUR DON'T" I shouted at him.  
>"My mother is dead because of him" he said.<br>"Killing him won't bring her back" Anya said.

"Arthur do you really want to lose another parent?" Merlin asked.

"Listen to them Arthur" Uther said. Arthur just pointed his sword even closer to him.  
>"After everything he's said. He's a hypocrite. All those innocent people he's killed because of their association with magic and yet he's done it himself. You have caused so much pain and suffering you deserve to die" Arthur said to his father. <em>Crap he's right but I have to do the right thing<em> I thought.

"Morgause lied" I lied feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

"Everything your mother said to you were Morgause's words" I continued.

"You don't know that" Arthur shouted at me.  
>"She wants you to kill your father and she knew what it would take for you to do it. If you kill him she knows Camelot fall" I said.<p>

"She's telling the truth" Uther lied.  
>"Swear to me that you're not lying" Arthur snapped at him.<p>

"I swear on my life. I loved your mother more than anything there isn't a day that passes by where I don't miss her" Uther swore. _You liar_ I thought towards myself and Uther. Arthur put the sword down and collapsed at his father's feet apologizing like crazy.

* * *

><p>I heard a knock at my door when I was brushing my hair. I opened it to find Uther.<p>

"Um good morning sire" I said quite surprised to see him there.  
>"I personally wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday. You have proved yourself to be a loyal allie in the fight against magic" he thanked me.<br>"Glad I could help" I replied back sadly.  
>"You know to not say anything about what happened between Arthur and I yesterday correct?" he asked me. I nodded.<p>

"Good now if you excuse me I must be off. Oh and one more thing. I have noticed that you have seemed to have formed a close relationship with my son and if marriage does ever come to Arthur's mind. I will let you know that you have my approval" he told me before walking out. I finally smiled when he left the room. I suddenly started day dreaming about what my perfect wedding day with Arthur would be like. Even though I knew it wouldn't be happening for a long time I couldn't help but think to myself.

_Princess Castiel Pendragon, that has a ring to it_.

**Sorry if I didn't do much of Anya and Merlin in this chp but don't worry there will definitely be more of them in the next one. I hope you liked this chapter please review if you did :D**


	24. Lady of the Lake part 1

I woke up to the sound of someone stumbling around in my room. I sat up in bed and saw Merlin setting down some food at the end of my bed.  
>"Breakfast" he told me. I looked at the plate and saw it had nearly nothing on it.<br>"Is it April 1st?" I asked.  
>"Nope Gaius says you've been eating too much lately and told me that you needed to be placed on a healthy and well balanced diet" Merlin recited.<br>"Are you calling me fat?"I snapped at him. He stayed silent and gave me a look. I looked at myself while he started walking out.  
>"I am perfectly healthy" I told him.<p>

"Really Castiel?" he asked. I picked up a shoe with a sharp and thick heel and chucked it at him.

"I am not fat" I shouted after him. As soon as he was out of sight Anya appeared down the hallway looking like she was looking for somebody.

"I'm not fat am I?" I asked sizing myself up.  
>"No" she said trying to keep moving on.<br>"You alright?" I asked her.  
>"It's Merlin he's been odd lately" she told me and I started walking with her as she followed him.<p>

"Really Merlin was acting odd?" I said not surprised.  
>"Odder than usual" she corrected herself.<p>

"How?" I asked.  
>"He just seems like he's in a hurry to get somewhere but he won't tell me where. Oh my gosh I'm turning into one of those psycho stalker girlfriends" Anya realized.<br>"No you're fine besides we're not stalking him we're just seeing what he's up to from a distance" I comforted her.  
>"That's the same thing" she said.<p>

"Do you want to know what he's up to or not because I've seen you try and follow someone before and it wasn't pretty" I told her. She nodded and I helped her silently follow after Merlin without his noticing. We followed him down to this room below the castle where we saw him giving food to this very pretty homeless girl.

"So this is where my food went" I said to Merlin crossing my arms.

* * *

><p>He jumped at the sound of Castiel's voice. The girl looked at Castiel and I looking scared.<br>"Don't worry we're good" I assured her sitting down next to Merlin.  
>"I'm Anya and this is Castiel" I introduced us.<br>"Freya" the girl said.  
>"Hello Freya" Castiel said hesitantly sitting next to her being nice. Merlin explained to us that he had found her locked up in a cage and how she had a bounty on her and that he had saved her from being executed. I looked at Castiel as she slowly started to inch away from her at the word bounty. Merlin gave her a look at her being rude.<p>

"Is that a druid tattoo?" I asked looking at something on her arm. She nodded.  
>"Were you born a druid?" I asked very interested now.<br>"Why you asking me these questions you just met me" Freya said.  
>"Just curious" I told her.<p>

"You could never understand" she said sadly.  
>"I could. I know what it's like to keep secrets" Merlin said to her.<p>

"Don't we all" Castiel intervened.

"Do you and Anya know how to do magic also?" Freya asked her.  
>"No it's just Merlin we keep the secret, secret" she told her.<p>

"I wish I was like everybody else but-"

"You know deep down your not" Merlin finished Freya's sentence. She nodded. Castiel and I looked at each other feeling awkward at not being fully a part of this conversation.  
>"I'm cursed" Freya sighed.<br>"What? No magic is amazing, it can sometimes show the beauty in all the world" Castiel said very wisely. _Since when did she become the wise woman of the forest_ I laughed.  
>"She's right, look" Merlin said and he made the flames on the candles he lit fly through the air.<p>

"Show off" I said to him. He nodded not afraid to admit that it was true. I saw the way Freya was looking at him and realized that was the same way I looked at him. _Don't be jealous, don't be jealous he loves **you** relax maybe she's just really thankful for him saving her_ I thought as Merlin lowered the flames down.  
>"We have to go" Merlin told her sadly.<br>"One of us will most likely be back with food and some new clothes" Castiel told her. I stayed silent afraid that I may something stupid.  
>"Thank you" Freya thanked us. I nodded at her as we walked back up the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>"CASTIEL" I heard a high pitched voice scream at the top of their lungs while they pounded on my door the next morning. I recognized the scared little voice. I ran to the door and saw little Xavier looking up at me with a tear stained face.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked getting down on his level.  
>"It's my mother she's hurt" he told me throwing his arms around me.<br>"Why didn't you get Gaius?" I asked him.  
>"She wanted to see you" He quickly said letting go of me and grabbing my hand pulling me behind him.<br>"Where's Annabeth is she alright?" I asked him as we ran out of the castle.  
>"She's with her right now please hurry" he pleaded. When we finally made it to the house I saw Annabeth, looking very grown up at the moment, sitting next to Jane, who was lying down in her bed looking like she didn't have much left in her anymore.<br>"Castiel" Annabeth said hugging me around the waist looking like she had been crying too.  
>"What happened?" I asked.<br>"It came in the night I don't know what it was but Mother told us to hide and when it was gone she was like this. She dosen't want any help but all she wanted was to speak to you. Is she going to be alright?" she asked me hopefully.  
>"I don't know" I admitted to her.<br>"Castiel" I heard Jane's sweet and motherly voice say. I looked at Annabeth.  
>"I need you to be a big girl for me right now. Take Xavier outside and play ok" I asked her feeling very grown up at the moment. Annabeth nodded. I walked over to Jane's bedside and saw she had these deep scratches on her body like she had been attacked by an animal. She grabbed my hand and smiled at me.<br>"I need to get Gaius for you while there's still time" I told her.

"There isn't any time I need to tell you something since soon I will be gone from this world" she said to me. I listened to her.  
>"When I die please take care of Xavier and Annabeth for me?" she asked.<p>

"I will, I'll come visit them everyday" I told her thinking that when she died they would go to one of her relatives.

"No not like that I mean take my place as their mother at least until Annabeth is old enough to care for herself and Xavier" she said.  
>"I'm sorry but that's too much to ask" I said.<br>"There's no one better that I could think of. I have no relations to take care of them and also there's something else I need to tell you. Xavier can do magic I don't know how but he can. If you aren't there to take care of them, they'll die" she begged. I felt scared because I just didn't know what to do.

"Castiel please" she pleaded.  
>"I will take care of them and I will make sure no one finds out about Xavier" I promised.<br>"I know someday he'll be able to use his magic freely because when your Queen I know you won't outlaw magic" she told me. I nodded.  
>"Thank you" she said before she passed on. <em>I'm a mother now. I have two lives that I'm responsible for<em> those thoughts started to haunt me. I closed the curtain to Jane's room so Xavier and Annabeth wouldn't be able to see their dead mother.  
>"How is she?" Xavier asked with a look of hope in his eyes when I went back outside.<br>"How would you like to stay up at the castle with me for awhile?" I asked not wanting to answer his question. He nodded his head slowly.  
>"Go grab all your things from yours and Annabeth's room" I said to him as he walked inside.<br>"She's dead isn't she?" Annabeth asked holding back tears. Even though I didn't want to I nodded. I held her as she cried. I hated knowing that she was going to have to grow up so fast now to help take care of her brother with me. Her childish innonce no longer existed.  
>"But don't worry I'm going to take care of you now" I assured her. She ignored me and went inside and grabbed her things. I walked them up to my chambers. At one point I had to carry Xavier and he fell asleep while I carried him. I saw Arthur when we were at the door of my chambers. He gave me a confused look. I opened the door to my chambers and quickly placed Xavier down on my bed.<br>"You can sleep in bed with me for the night" I told Annabeth. She nodded her head.  
>"I'll be right back" I said to her heading back out to Arthur seeing he was now at my door. I walked out and closed the door behind me. I then collapsed into his arms and burst into tears that I had bravely been holding in for the children. I explained everything to him except for the part about Xavier being a sorcerer.<p>

"It's going to be alright" he kept telling me as I held onto him tighter.  
>"I can't be a mother for them" I admitted to him. He lifted up my chin.<p>

"Yes you can, you are going to take great care of them especially with me by your side as their father" he told me.

"We aren't even married yet and we have children how scandalous" I joked. He wiped one of my tears away with his thumb.

"And that's what I wanted to see again" he said to me.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Your beautiful smile that's how I know there's still light in even the darkest of times"

**Awwww sorry got to go. Sleep calls sorry its so short. I hope you enjoyed part 1 though I will do part 2 soon :D.**


	25. Lady of the Lake part 2

"You alright?" Castiel asked me as we walked down to go see Freya.  
>"Yeah fine" I said to quickly. She looked at me.<br>"It's nothing I'm not jealous" I responded.  
>"I didn't ask" she backed off.<br>"Listen ok he loves you just because he met someone else who can do magic doesn't mean he's going to kick you to the curb" she said.  
>"You're right it's just I don't know" I sighed.<br>"So where are Annabeth and Xavier?" I asked her.  
>"Arthur offered to take them and let them watch one of his training sessions" she told me. I gave her an awwww look and she just smiled at me as we walked down the stairs. Apparently Castiel saw something bad as she let out a gasp and turned me the other way.<br>"What's wrong?" I asked her.  
>"Nothing we just walked into the wrong room" she whispered.<br>"No this is the right one" I told her getting out of her grasp and going back.  
>"Anya don't" she whispered.<p>

"Why are you whispering?" I asked as I walked in, but then I realized why she had been whispering when I saw Freya and Merlin kissing. Neither of them had noticed our presence in the room.

"Freya I love you" Merlin said. That was all I heard before I quickly ran out.

* * *

><p>"But I love you like I love Castiel, as a sister" Merlin continued.<p>

"Oh I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that I thought never mind, sorry" Freya apologized. Suddenly they finally realized that I was standing there.  
>"Merlin a moment now" I snapped at him. I saw Freya looking at me for forgiveness <em>I'm not the one you should be asking for it from<em> I thought as I lead Merlin out.

"She kissed me" Merlin immediately said when we were back outside. _Good job throwing Freya under the bus there Merlin_  
>"Well I knew that when you told her you loved her like a sister, but Anya left on the part when you said I love you to her" I snapped at him.<p>

"Do you think she'll forgive me for this?" he asked.  
>"I don't know you probably just broke her heart. So if you want forgiveness I suggest you treat her like a queen or something" I advised him.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you've been avoiding Merlin?" Castiel asked as I tried to read my book.<br>"I don't want to talk to him" I simply told her. She groaned.  
>"Did you beat him up for me after I left?" I asked.<br>"I didn't because you weren't there to here the rest of what he said" she said to me.  
>"Save it I don't want to hear what Merlin told you to say" I snapped at her going back to my book which seemed to be written in some other language.<br>"Bu-"

"No more, now if you excuse me I would like to know whatever this bird thing I'm looking at is so please leave?" I asked her politely. She rolled her eyes at me.  
>"By the way you're reading it upside down genius" she snapped at me. I looked closely at the book and now understood why none of it was making any sense.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's alright Xavier" I heard Annabeth say when I walked into my chambers.<br>"What's wrong?" I asked walking up to them.

"I-I-I made the flame on the candle go out" Xavier whimpered.  
>"You're upset because you blew a flame out?" I asked him. He shook his head.<br>"I was looking at it and I thought about blowing it out and it just went out by itself" he explained.

"You mean you did magic" I whispered. He started crying again.  
>"Why are you crying this is good" I said to him.<br>"No it's not what if Uther or Arthur find out they'll kill me because of this. I don't want to be a sorcerer, I don't want to do magic" he said.

"Xavier no they won't kill you. I won't let them and Arthur wouldn't hurt you at all he adores you. Magic is good if you learn to use it right. Someday you could save a lot of lives with your powers" I tried to persuade him.  
>"Really?" he asked.<p>

"Yes" I told him.

"You promise?" he asked.  
>"With my life" I assured him. I heard Annabeth yawn behind me.<br>"Tired?" I asked her. She nodded and three of us got into my bed together.

"You and Arthur are never going to leave us right?" Annabeth asked.  
>"Never ever" I told her.<p>

"Could you sing to us?" Annabeth asked.  
>"You really want me to sing to you?" I asked them. They both nodded.<p>

"I'm a terrible singer so don't be surprised if you hear dogs barking" I admitted. They both laughed. I sang to them quietly.

"I have often dreamed  
>Of a far-off place<br>Where a hero's welcome  
>Will be waiting for me<br>Where the crowds will cheer  
>When they see my face<br>And a voice keeps saying  
>This is where I'm meant to be<p>

I'll be there someday  
>I can go the distance<br>I will find my way  
>If I can be strong<br>I know ev'ry mile  
>Will be worth my while<p>

When I go the distance  
>I'll be right where I belong<p>

Down an unknown road  
>To embrace my fate<br>Though that road may wander  
>It will lead me to you<br>And a thousand years  
>Would be worth the wait<br>It might take a lifetime  
>But somehow I'll see it through<p>

And I won't look back  
>I can go the distance<br>And I'll stay on track  
>No, I won't accept defeat<br>It's an uphill slope  
>But I won't lose hope<br>Till I go the distance  
>And my journey is complete<p>

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
>A hero's strength is measured by his heart<br>Like a shooting star  
>I will go the distance<br>I will search the world  
>I will face its heart<br>I don't care how far  
>I can go the distance<br>Till I find my heroes welcome  
>Waiting In your arms<p>

I will search the world  
>I will face its harms<br>Till I find my hero's welcome  
>Waiting in your arms" I looked down at them and saw they had actually fallen asleep. I heard someone clapping and I looked up to see Arthur standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.<p>

"Oh god you heard me sing" I started blushing.

"It wasn't that bad" he admitted. Then he looked at how squished I was in the bed.  
>"Have you really been sleeping like that for the last couple of nights?" he asked me.<br>"It's kind of comfortable" I lied. He rolled his eyes at me.  
>"Come on" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of bed.<p>

"Arthur I can't just leave them in here by themselves Xavier get's nightmares and Annabeth like's to wake up early" I told him.

"Who's going to be there for you when you have your nightmare's then?" Arthur asked brushing some hair out of my face.

"I know where you are" I said to him. I stood on my toes and kissed him. _Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms_ my mind seemed to sing.

* * *

><p><em>Somebodies in my room<em> I started to mentally freak out as I heard movement behind my bedroom door. I knocked on it.  
>"Castiel?" I asked hopefully.<br>"Uhhh just a minute" Castiel's voice said back except it sounded more high pitched than usual. I heard the sound of something falling to the ground.  
>"What are you doing in there?" I asked opening the door where I found Merlin holding up one of my dresses to himself. I was about to walk out but he locked the door on me.<p>

"Thought this was a way I could finally get you to talk to me" Merlin sighed.

"I don't want to talk to you. So please unlock my door?" I asked politely.  
>"No not until I get a chance to explain myself" he said back. I crossed my arms.<br>"Go on then" I said.  
>"She kissed me and when I said I loved her I then proceeded to tell her I loved her as a sister" he explained.<p>

"Are you telling the truth?" I asked. He nodded his head.  
>"Please forgive me I can't stand the thought of you not loving me anymore" he apologized.<br>"I never stopped loving you" I said to him. He smiled as I hugged him.  
>"Now what's the dress for?" I asked looking at my dress.<p>

"Right I'm breaking Freya out and I needed to take this if that's alright?" he asked.  
>"Yes" I nodded.<p>

"Will you help me?" he asked.  
>"Of course I will" I told him.<p>

"But give that to me or else everyone will think you're dressing up in drag" I told him grabbing the dress.

* * *

><p>"My turn!" Annabeth shouted.<br>"Ok go" I said.  
>"I spy with my little eye something pink" she smiled looking at my dress. <em>Hmmmm I wonder what she's talking about?<em>

"Could it be my dress?"I asked her. She nodded. We suddenly saw a group of knights taking Freya to the dungeons.  
>"What's going on?" I asked Gaius, who was watching the whole thing.<p>

"They finally caught that beast that's been killing people in Camelot" he told me. _WHAT? BUT THAT'S FREYA_.

"But she's human" I said hoping this wasn't real.  
>"Yes she is but she turns into a monster at night" Gaius informed me. <em>She killed Jane<em> I thought feeling anger boil inside me but then I felt sorry for her because from the look in her eyes I could tell she didn't have control over what could happen to her.

* * *

><p>The bell rang out at night while I was asleep. Freya must have escaped from the dungeons. I ran out of my room to find Castiel doing the same thing.<br>"Stay here alright" I saw her tell Xavier.  
>"Please don't leave us" he grabbed onto her leg.<p>

"I'm not I'm just going to make sure everything's alright" she said to him.  
>"That's same thing mother said to us before she died" Annabeth said.<br>"I will come back for you two" she promised kissing them on the top of their heads then closing the door looking scared to be leaving them alone.

"Are we going or not?" she asked looking at me now. I nodded. We found Merlin on our way down when we got to the courtyard I saw the knights had a panther with wings cornered which must've been Freya. She had a limp. I gave Merlin a look and I saw his eyes flash gold and suddenly one of the statues on the roof started to fall towards Arthur and he got out of the way in time. Then Freya flew off. We followed her and found her in an abandoned room in the castle. I threw my cloak over her seeing that she had no clothes on.  
>"You three must hate me" Freya said.<p>

"No" I told her. She nodded and told us of how she got her curse.  
>"You're going to be alright" Castiel said. I shook my head at her from looking at how deep she had been stabbed the wound looked fatal. We put on the dress I had given her and helped Merlin carry her to this beautiful lake that she had described to us. We sat there with her as she went through her final moments. I held Merlin's hand the entire time. Castiel thought of the idea to send Freya off in a boat we had found. It was hard to watch Merlin as he lit her on fire.<br>"She's at peace now" I tried to comfort him. And he nodded slowly putting his head on my shoulder.

* * *

><p>"You wished to see me father?" Arthur asked as he came into the council room where to his surprise he saw a married couple and Xavier and Annabeth.<p>

"It's about these children. You and Castiel are no longer the caretakers of them" Uther told him bluntly.

"What?" Arthur asked in complete shock.  
>"You are far too young to take care of them. You should be focusing right now on being King not playing House with Castiel" he said.<br>"You can't, they're our responsibility we promised we would take care of them. I can learn to be a King and be a father at the same time" Arthur promised.

"I believe you but I don't think you're ready yet. I have already found some adoptive parents for them" Uther said motioning to the couple standing on the side.

"Arthur we don't want to go" Annabeth said running to him.

"Please don't make us leave" Xavier pleaded following after his sister. Uther looked away from them. Xavier and Annabeth held on to Arthur tighter than ever as their new mother and father took them away.  
>"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry" Arthur apologized when he saw there was nothing he could do"<br>"Castiel promised you two would never leave us?" Annabeth shouted at him as she let go of him. Arthur could feel how disappointed she was in him and saw Xavier was giving him the same look.  
>"Forget about them, just move on and someday you will have your own children to look after" Uther instructed his son.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into my room to find all of Xavier and Annabeth and all of their belongings gone. I started to panic.<p>

"Arthur" I said slamming my fist on his door.  
>"I can't find Xavier and Annabeth" I told him when he opened it.<p>

"They're gone" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"My father said it wasn't right for me to help raise children with you so he found some adoptive parents for them and they took them away" he explained not looking at me. I shook my head at him.  
>"You let him take them away from me?" I asked.<p>

"I was supposed to take care of them they were perfectly fine with me and just because your father said we couldn't keep them doesn't mean you should have let them get taken away from us. I didn't even get to say goodbye" I yelled at him. He stayed silent.

"They left just awhile ago if you run after them they should still be in the lower town" he said. I left without a word and ran as fast as I could. When I made it to the lower town I immediately spotted Annabeth and Xavier's curly black hair. They were being led out by a very nice looking couple.  
>"Xavier, Annabeth" I shouted they turned around and ran to me. I held onto them like it was the last thing I could do.<br>"They're taking us away Castiel" Annabeth told me. I nodded.

"But we don't want to go" Xavier held onto me tighter.

"Just think of it as a holiday" I tried to comfort them.  
>"You mean you're going to take us back someday?" Annabeth asked. I saw a flicker of hope in her eyes.<p>

"I will fight to get you two back as hard as I can" I assured them.  
>"Until that day comes take care of your brother please" I told her.<br>"I love you Castiel" she kissed me on the cheek and headed back towards her new parents.

"Now Xavier you need to listen to me when I tell you this. Don't let anyone ever tell you magic is bad, don't ever be afraid to use it when you most need it. You have a gift that's special and don't let anyone tell you otherwise" I said.

"I won't be afraid of using it' he promised me.

"You need to go now" I told him looking at his parents that were getting impatient.  
>"Goodbye mummy" he said hugging me one last time. I watched them leave till they were out of sight. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I knew it was Arthur. I turned around so I was facing him. "We'll get them back" he promised as I started sobbing.<p>

**Sorry I gave it a sad ending but I hope you liked it :D**


	26. Sweet Dreams

"Who's she?" Anya asked looking out my window watching the royal families of the five kingdoms come into Camelot for the signing of this peace treaty.  
>"Who?" I asked looking out with her. She pointed to this blonde chick Arthur was helping down from a horse.<p>

"Like I know" I said going back to what I was doing before.  
>"She's pretty" she said giving me a look.<br>"Yeah so?" I said knowing what she was implying.  
>"Just saying" she shrugged. I sat down next to her on the window seat and we looked out it together.<p>

"God we're so nosey" I said to her and we both laughed. She started tapping her fingers on the window pane. I let out a mischievous smile and I stuck my head out the window and wolf whistled at Arthur. Not only did I get his attention though I got everybody else in the courtyards attention as well and they were all staring at us.  
>"Oh crap close the window, close the window" I shouted at Anya as we quickly closed the window and ducked. We then burst out laughing. When we were sure they stopped staring at my window we stuck our heads back up to see Arthur still staring at it smiling. I opened the window back up and waved at him.<p>

"What's with the crown?" I mouthed to him looking at the weird crown on his head. He shrugged. I heard a very girlish giggle ring out through the courtyard and I saw it came from the blonde girl. I made a face imitating her giggle and twirling my hair at the same time. Arthur laughed at that.

"Castiel I know you're having fun making faces with your boyfriend but I need help with this dress" Anya said behind me. I let out a sigh and waved at Arthur closing the window.

* * *

><p>"Hello I'm Anya" I introduced myself sitting next the blonde girl I saw earlier this morning.<br>"Mmmmm" she said not looking at me. Castiel, who was sitting on her other side, made eye contact with me. _Ms. Rudeness_ we both thought.

"This is the Lady Vivien" Morgana had to almost shout at me since she was sitting next to Castiel. The dinner was actually quite fun. There was a fire breather who did magic tricks, which still confused me on how this was legal but it was entertaining. I didn't have anybody to talk to though since I was sitting next to little miss rudness. Castiel tried to include me in her conversation with Morgana but it was hard for her to do that with Lady Vivien in the way.  
>"Wonderful isn't she?" Gwen whispered to me as she poured me some water.<br>"Oh she's an angel" I replied back sarcastically.

"So how's Lancelot have you seen him lately?" I asked trying to make conversation. Gwen blushed.  
>"Um yes I have actually I saw him on my day off recently we um went for a walk and had a picnic it was nice" she told me.<br>"A walk?" I asked wondering if there was any hidden meaning to it. Gwen rolled her eyes at me.  
>"Yes Anya a walk" she nudged me in the shoulder.<br>"Oh don't get to close to me. I don't like to associate that much with you people" Vivien said to Gwen. We both rolled our eyes at her.

"And now I have a spectacle for the ladies" the firebreather said. He shook himself and butterfly's suddenly appeared everywhere. _Ok that's cool_ I thought. Then he pulled another butterfly out of Lady Vivien's ear. _And cue Castiel making a joke about this_.

"Wow there really is nothing in her head" Castiel joked to Morgana quietly and Morgana laughed at that.

* * *

><p><em>I love breakfast<em> I thought randomly while I ate a strawberry. Someone knocked on my door. I went to open it and saw Merlin with a bouquet of flowers.  
>"Hello" I said.<br>"Hey" Merlin said sticking his head out from behind the flowers.  
>"These are for you from Arthur" he handed them to me.<p>

"They're beautiful" I smiled looking at them.

"Oh and this is for you too" he handed me little slip of parchment. I grabbed it and he stood there.  
>"Do you want me to read it to you Merlin?" I asked. He nodded.<br>"I want to tell him your reaction when you read it" he explained. I let out a sigh.  
>"<em>The barriers that keep us apart are nothing against true love, Arthur<em>" I read out to him. My face broke out into an idiotic lovesick grin and I didn't care at all. I shut the door on Merlin and started giggling like an idiot.

* * *

><p>"That's so sweet of Arthur" I said to Merlin as we walked to go tell him Castiel got the flowers. We walked into the now very crowded council room where Arthur looked very bored. He immediately perked up when we came into the room. He walked over to us and led us out.<br>"Did you give them to her?" Arthur asked.  
>"Yes" Merlin said.<br>"Going off what Merlin told me she loved them a lot" I told him. Arthur punched the air in excitement.  
>"I've never seen you like this before Arthur" I laughed at him.<br>"What can I say I'm in love" Arthur grinned. We suddenly saw Gwen and Castiel walking down the hallway with Lady Vivien. Gwen and Castiel we're talking at a million miles per hour and Lady Vivien looked at them like they were the stupidest people on earth.  
>"Oh and heaven has blessed me with an angel, here she comes now. She looks even more beautiful than before doesn't she?" Arthur said to Merlin.<p>

"She actually kind of looks the same" Merlin said awkwardly probably since he had just been asked if someone who was like a sister him was beautiful.  
>"I've never seen you speak so openly about her before" I smiled at Arthur.<br>"Nonsense I love her and I want to tell everybody, I want to shout it across the kingdom, the whole world actually" Arthur told me.  
>"I think she'd be embarrassed by that" I admitted to him.<p>

"No she loves me back I know it" he replied so certainly. Castiel noticed us and waved at Arthur and pointed to the flower she had in her hair and mouthed thank you to him.  
>"Ugh why is she talking to me?" Arthur asked. Merlin and I both looked at him.<br>"Because she loves you" I said to him.  
>"Ooh that's disgusting and she thinks I would ever find her attractive with that stupid red hair?" Arthur questioned.<br>"Wait Arthur who have you been talking about this whole time?"I asked.  
>"Lady Vivien who do you think I was talking about?" he asked.<br>"Castiel" Merlin said and Arthur smacked him.  
>"Do not associate me with her ever again or I'll have your head for it" Arthur threatened before walking off.<p>

"What's up?" Castiel asked walking over to us with a huge grin on her face.

"Nothing" I lied.  
>"Quick note though if you happen to see Arthur again you might want to take that flower out of your hair" Merlin advised.<p>

"But why?" she asked. We heard Arthur's footsteps coming back and Merlin quickly ripped the flower out of her hair and stomped on it. For once she was actually struck silent.  
>"I need you to make Lady Vivien dinner for tonight give her something that will somehow tell her how much I love her" he ordered Merlin then started to walk off again.<br>"Um Hi Arthur" Castiel said to him looking heartbroken. He turned on her and gave her a disgusted look.

"What's wrong with him?" Castiel asked looking angry.  
>"He ate a bad egg this morning" I lied.<p>

"You have no idea do you?" she asked. Merlin and I both nodded.

* * *

><p>I knocked on Lady Vivien's door.<br>"I SAID GO AWAY ARTHUR" she shouted at me opening the door.

"Oh you're not Arthur" she said.  
>"Yeah about that listen if he happens to seem a bit obsessed with you I just wanted to let you know that there's something wrong with him at the moment so don't worry his feelings for you aren't real" I assured her. I still had no clue what was up with him but all I had been told was that he was now in love with Lady Vivien which I knew wasn't true hopefully. So I had come to the conclusion that the cause of this was magic or something like that.<p>

"Thank you even though I think your wrong on the whole part of his feelings for me not being real" she smirked at me.  
>"Excuse me?" I asked.<br>"I get this all the time from men, however my father usually scares him off" she explained.  
>"No I'm telling you the truth he doesn't like you, he likes me" I told her. She scoffed at that.<br>"You?" she asked in disbelief. I grit my teeth together holding back the urge beat her up right now.  
>"Yes me" I answered.<p>

"Right you have as much of a chance with Arthur as one of his dog's does and besides you're so plain who'd want you anyways. Not to mention I know about your little nightmares problem I'm surprised Uther hasn't sent you to a house where all the mad people lived" she continued. Oh now she was just being cruel and was asking for it. I let myself into her room and closed the door behind me. Then without thinking I punched her right in the face. She let out a little scream and then slapped me. I jumped at her and hit her as hard as I could while she pulled at my hair and wouldn't let go.  
>"You're going to die for saying that" I said grabbing her by her shoulders and slamming her head into the floor. She pushed me off of her and I hit my head on her bed. I went for her ankles as she got up and swept her off her feet. I was about to go at her again until someone grabbed me and picked me up.<br>"Let me at her I'm not finished yet" I shouted at whoever was holding me back now. The person covered my mouth.  
>"Shhh you'll wake the whole castle" Merlin said to me.<p>

"Lady Vivien are you alright?" Arthur asked immediately going to her aid. She burst into fake tears.  
>"Oh Arthur she's a mad woman" she blamed me.<br>"Did you hurt her?" Arthur asked coming up to me not looking like the man I knew and loved.  
>"She deserved it" I told her. I think he was about to smack me but Merlin swatted his hand out of the way.<br>"Don't you defy me" Arthur yelled at him.  
>"You're not in your right mind Arthur" Merlin told him.<br>"Please let's not start any more trouble. I'm fine really Arthur as long as the Lady Castiel apologizes to me. We don't need anyone to get executed now do we?" Vivien pouted. Merlin let go of me.

"Sorry" I muttered not wanting to get killed.

"See everything's better now" Vivien said getting up. Arthur was about to hug her but she backed away from him.

"It's still a no from me" Vivien told him. Arthur looked hurt and walked out.

"Come on" Merlin said leading me out. I saw Vivien give me a look that said _Haha I win_.

"I officially hate her right now" I told him.  
>"Let's get you to Gaius" Merlin suggested.<br>"I'm fine" I said. He touched a part of my head and I flinched back.  
>"Ow except when someone touches me there" I told him.<br>"Keep your eyes open you may have gotten a concussion" he ordered. I nodded.

* * *

><p>That night while Castiel was in bed the firebreather, Trickler, from the night before slid a piece of Merlin's hair under her pillow that he had gotten while Merlin was asleep. He then dropped some of the love potion on her closed eyes. He had been told to make her fall in love with someone else if she was going to keep interfering in his master's plan of creating war amongst the five kingdoms with Arthur and Lady Vivien's relationship.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you alright sweetie?" I asked Castiel when I sat by her bedside waking her up. She turned over with a huge smile on her face.<p>

"Of course I am. I'm in love" she breathed out.  
>"That's good because we found out what's wrong with Arthur apparently he's under a love spell. We just need a way to reverse it" I comforted her.<br>"Well that's nice I guess" she shrugged.  
>"I thought you would be happier about it. Especially after what happened last night?" I raised an eyebrow at her.<br>"Oh yes last night. He was so sweet and kind to me. He was my hero" she sighed.  
>"I thought he almost hit you?" I asked her.<br>"No he didn't why would he?" she asked back. I shrugged now.  
>"Come on let's go down to see Merlin and see if he's found anything yet" I told her. She got dressed.<br>"Ready, now let's go" she nearly skipped out the door and started doing her cute but sometimes annoying _I'm in love_ humming.  
>"Now I can see you're really excited about this" I laughed at her.<br>"Of course I am I get to see _him _again" she smiled at me. We got into Gaius and Merlin's chambers and found Merlin on his cot reading books. He told us how there were no spells that had included a lock of someone's hair and the ones he found that could maybe undo the spell would either turn Arthur into a frog or make Lady Vivien lose all her hair. For some reason Castiel kept blinking at Merlin as if she was making sure he would look at her eyes and at one point she took the braids out of her hair and flourished her red hair around. I heard the tea kettle down stairs go off.  
>"I'll get that" I said leaving Merlin with the very strange acting Castiel.<p>

* * *

><p>Castiel quickly shut the door after Anya left.<br>"Finally I thought she'd never leave" she said.  
>"Why what's wrong?" Merlin asked as she sat a bit too close to comfort for him on his cot.<p>

"Because I wanted to do this" she smiled at him pushing him onto his bed and kissing him. Merlin just sort of laid there for a second not sure what to do and then he started to try and push her away but that just made her deepen the kiss. Merlin finally had to use magic to get her off him.  
>"Playing hard to get I see" she winked at him trying to go for more but he held her back at arm's length.<p>

"Anya" he tried to shout for help.  
>"Just a second where does Gaius keep the cups?" she asked.<br>"Forget about the tea" he said.

"Oooh your ruining the fun by bringing her back in here" Castiel whined.  
>"What is it?" Anya asked at the doorway now. Merlin quickly froze Castiel where she stood and ran for the door and shut it behind him knowing it would wear off in a couple seconds.<br>"We have a problem" he said gasping for breath.

"What?" Anya asked.  
>"Merlin come back, my one and only true love" Castiel shouted on the other side of the door pathetically.<br>"That" he motioned to the door.

"You have got to be kidding me" Anya said realizing now that her friend was under the spell too.  
>"Yeah and now I can't get my books because I just locked them in their with a psychotic love obsessed Castiel" Merlin told her.<br>"Merlin come on I promise I'll play nice. Don't make me break down this door because I will" she said in bittersweet voice.

"Let's take this conversation to Arthur's chambers now shall we" Anya suggested.  
>"Good plan" Merlin said as they ran out together.<br>"Where are you two going?" Gaius asked as they passed by him.  
>"To clean Arthur's chambers and by the way don't go in my room" Merlin said shutting the door behind him.<br>"MERLIN" Castiel screamed.

* * *

><p>I found it very calming to be cleaning for once with Merlin. We chatted for awhile till a knock at the door ruined our moment of peace. I was the unlucky person who decided to open the door to find Lady Vivien standing there with a rose.<br>"I wish to see Arthur" she ordered.  
>"What?" I asked confused now because I thought she hated him.<br>"My true love, my one heart's desire, my lord" she sighed walking in past me.

"Oh no" Merlin said looking at the look on Vivien's face.

"Where is he?" she asked.  
>"Not here which is good" Merlin told her.<br>"I'll wait for him then" she said.  
>"No you're not even dressed" I said seeing she was only wearing a nightgown.<br>"My love does not care what I wear only that I am near" she argued.  
>"Now fetch him" she ordered Merlin.<br>"No" he answered.  
>"Yes you should" she demanded.<br>"He shan't" I answered.  
>"As Arthur is his master, so am I now get him" she shouted at Merlin.<br>"It's been a hard day so listen to me when I tell you know and get out" Merlin pleaded with her.

"I want my love I need my love I must see him now" she said going to Arthur's bed and rolling on it.

"Dear God I hope we're not next" I said to Merlin. This was like some weird horror movie where the victims got killed with love potions instead of being murdered by a serial killer. We started to hear someone shouting and there were footsteps coming down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Merlin stuck his head out the door and saw Arthur coming one way, Vivien's father with his knights and Castiel behind them coming from the other way and they were all heading towards Arthur's room.<p>

"MERLIN" Castiel smiled at seeing his face.  
>"Oh no" Merlin said quickly shutting the door as Castiel started pushing past the knights to get to him. Her and Arthur met at a midway point and gave each other looks of disgust.<p>

* * *

><p>"You need to get out, and you need to hide me" Merlin said running back into the room first pointing at Vivien and then pointing at me.<br>"I'm not leaving. You can't tear us apart Arthur and I's love is written the stars. Vivien and Arthur a love to last all time" Vivien said. I could tell Merlin couldn't handle it anymore as he knocked her out with magic. We heard the door start to open and I saw Vivien and Merlin make a run for Arthur's closet and they got in just in time as Arthur came into the room.  
>"What are you doing in here?" he asked me throwing me his finished apple.<br>"Cleaning, Merlin couldn't make it today" I lied.  
>"Is he in here? I saw him I know I did. I want to tell him I love him. He is so amazing, oh Merlin" Castiel ran in and started rolling around on Arthur's bed like Lady Vivien had been doing minutes ago.<br>"So it is true ugly people can find love" Arthur joked at her. She rolled her eyes at him.  
>"Get off my bed I don't want you to contaminate it" Arthur said to her. Castiel got up and for a second her and Arthur's eyes met and they suddenly were looking at each other like they used to until Vivien's Father and his knights came in and ruined their moment.<br>"Where is she? I know she's in here Arthur" Lady Vivien's father shouted. _Great let's just get the rest of Camelot in here to see how many people we can fit in this room_ I let out an annoyed sigh.  
>"Who?" Arthur asked.<p>

"She wasn't even dressed" The Trickler told Lady Vivien's father.

"If I have insulted you in any way than provide me with proof and I will face the consequences" Arthur said to him.  
>"Trickler has told me that the Lady Vivien is in your chambers" he explained to Arthur.<p>

"If only that were true" Arthur smiled. I saw Castiel roll her eyes at him. Lady Vivien's father grabbed Arthur by his collar.  
>"If that were true he wouldn't be looking like an idiot right now is what he meant to say" I corrected Arthur getting myself in between them.<p>

"Search the room and you better hope I don't find her" Lady Vivien's father pointed his finger threateningly at Arthur.

"She probably fell in a hole and couldn't get out of it because she was too stupid to remember how to climb" Castiel whispered to me.  
>"I heard that" Arthur snapped at her.<p>

"Well at least my true love is smart" Castiel argued with him.  
>"Ha have you met Merlin? At least Vivien's attractive"<p>

"And rude"  
>"Do I have to become the official peacemaker here or something" I told them splitting the two of them apart now. They both glared at each other and walked off in different directions. I saw Trickler head towards the closet Merlin and Vivien were hiding in.<br>"It's locked, hasn't opened in years" I told him blocking him from opening it. He moved me out of the way and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. _Thank god for Merlin's magic _I sighted. Vivien's father yelled at Trickler when he realized that Vivien was nowhere to be found. He then apologized to Arthur and left the room.  
>"Well I'm leaving to then. I need to go find Merlin bye Anya, Prince Dollophead" Castiel sneered at Arthur.<p>

* * *

><p>It took Merlin and I awhile but we finally got Vivien back in her room and got back to mine without anyone noticing.<p>

"I have had some bad days but believe me when I say this has been the most stressful ever" I sighed sliding down the wall as I leaned against it.  
>"Same here I've never had someone obsessed with me before it's tiring" Merlin slid down next to me.<p>

"Don't get to big of a head there Merlin" I smiled at him.  
>"What do you think I've got you for" he looked at me and kissed me softly.<br>"That was out of the blue" I said to him.  
>"That's to remind you that even though your best friend is obsessed with me I still love you more than anything" he reminded me. There was a very quick and persistent knock at my door. Merlin went to go open it.<br>"Merlin I've been looking everywhere for you" Castiel's voice said as she threw her arms around him.

"Ok this is going to stop now" Merlin said getting her off him and making her sit on my bed.  
>"Listen I do not and will not ever love you. You and me are like siblings. Us kissing is a very disgusting thought for me" Merlin said to her like she was a five year old.<br>"Oh I get it" Castiel said looking a bit teary eyed now.

"You do?" Merlin and I asked quite surprised.  
>"Yes you want to take it slowly don't worry I can wait our love will mature over time" she said.<p>

"Oh dear god I can't stand her anymore can I knock her out for a couple hours?" Merlin asked me.

"Yes or else she'll try and stop us from fixing all of this" I replied. Castiel was looking at us with puppy dog eyes now.  
>"What're you going to do to me?" she whimpered.<br>"We're doing this for your own good" I told her.  
>"Wait Merlin I can change" she said before he knocked her out.<p>

"Come on then let's try and get this thing over with" I said to Merlin as we walked out and headed to Arthur's chambers to find him missing. We then ran to Lady Vivien's room and found them making out. Merlin tried a couple spells on but they didn't break apart.  
>"I knew it" Lady Vivien's father shouted as he barged into the room along with Uther and the other kings who had came to sign the peace treaty.<br>"Father we've got something to tell you" Vivien said looking ecstatic as she split away from Arthur.  
>"Arthur" Uther shouted at him. Vivien's father threw down his glove.<br>"Father" Vivien whined.  
>"You told me that if you upset my honor you would happily pay the price" he reminded Arthur.<br>"How have I upset your honor surely not with my love for Vivien?" Arthur asked him. Merlin and I looked at each other awkwardly as the two families fought. Arthur was an idiot and took the challenge. When everyone left the room I walked up to Arthur.

"Since Castiel's not here to do this I'll gladly do it for her. You are an idiot" I said hitting him on the arm with each word.  
>"An idiot to love" he sighed kissing Vivien again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Where's Castiel when you need her<em> I thought as I sat down by myself to watch the tournament. Apparently Merlin had knocked her out for longer than just a couple hours and when I last saw her she was still sleeping like the dead on my bed. It felt weird not having her next to me freaking out over Arthur fighting to the death. _Why couldn't it be till first injury or whoever draws blood first wins_ I could almost hear her say in my head. I watched with caution as Arthur and Vivien's father started to duel. Arthur wasn't fighting well enough because he was too distracted by Vivien and they kept blowing kisses at each other it was disgusting. At one point Vivien's father broke one of Arthur's ribs. I couldn't watch as Arthur kept getting injured but he just kept moving on. Thankfully at one point I felt Merlin tap me on the shoulder.  
>"We need to get Castiel now" he told me urgently.<p>

"She hasn't moved since we knocked her out cold last night" I whispered to him.  
>"But she's what we need to get Arthur back" Merlin explained. I got up and we ran as fast as we could to get Castiel.<p>

"So what's the plan?" I asked.  
>"Arthur needs his true love to kiss him which is Castiel and if they both kiss each other both of their spells will be broken" Merlin explained as we finally got to her. We tried waking her up by shaking her and that didn't work. I grabbed a water jug nearby and threw the water on her and she woke up immediately.<br>"Listen your probably confused right now but we need to get down to Arthur so you can help him" I told her.  
>"Why do I have to help Arthur?" she whined.<br>"Just come on" Merlin shouted at her.  
>"Ok" she perked up at seeing Merlin and followed after him. We got back just in time luckily during an interval in the tournament when Arthur was going into his tent to rest.<br>"What is it I have to do?" Castiel asked. We just pushed her in there without a word.

* * *

><p>Castiel stumbled into the tent catching Arthur's attention.<br>"Oh it's you" Arthur said looking disgusted.  
>"Good to see you too" Castiel retorted in the same tone.<br>"Come to wish me good luck? I doubt I need it" Arthur said.  
>"No I didn't" Castiel looked at him.<br>"Well that's rude" Arthur replied back. She rolled her eyes at him.  
>"Why are you here then?" he asked.<br>"I don't know apparently you need help with something" she said.  
>"The only thing I need help with is getting you out of my life" he told her.<p>

"They're never going to kiss" Anya whispered to Merlin from behind the tent flap.

"Oh yes they will" Merlin said ready to get this love spell problem over with. He muttered a spell that pulled Arthur and Castiel together and their lips accidentally collided and they stood like that for a couple seconds and then Castiel wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck while his went around her waist. When they pulled away they were smiling at each other and looking into each other's eyes. Anya and Merlin smiled at each other glad that it worked.

* * *

><p>I had no clue what was going on one minute I was in my bed and the next I was kissing Arthur in this tent. Not that the latter was a bad thing but I was just really confused on how I got here. Arthur flinched back in pain after a moment of us looking at each other.<br>"What's wrong?" I asked. He had his hand on his chest and I lifted up his shirt to see some really bad bruises with even more forming. He winced in pain as I pulled his shirt down.  
>"What am I doing here?" he asked.<br>"You're fighting against Vivien's father to the death and you're losing" Anya explained coming into the tent with Merlin behind her.  
>"Why am I fighting against Olaf?" Arthur asked.<br>"We don't have time but you have to get out there" Merlin told him handing him his sword. Arthur looked at me and kissed me one more time before going out.

"He's going to win. You've got each other again" Merlin put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know he will" I nodded.  
>"Now quick question how did I get here?" I asked.<br>"The love of your life is fighting for his life right now" Anya reminded me pulling me out to the arena so we could see him fight. We watched as Arthur fought down Lady Vivien's father and had him to the point where he could've killed him but didn't. _That's my Arthur_ I thought smiling now as he looked at me and was smiling back.

* * *

><p>"I did what?" I nearly shouted at Merlin as we walked around the castle.<br>"You may have kissed me a bit roughly actually" Merlin said shuttering at the memory.  
>"oh my god" I said gagging at the thought of it now. We finally got to my door I saw it was slightly opened. Merlin smiled at the door and went on walking. I hesitantly walked in to find a single rose on my bed from Arthur.<br>"I wanted to actually get this one for _you_ this time" Arthur's voice said from behind me.  
>"It's lovely thank you" I thanked him.<br>"Also want to apologize for anything I may have said to you whilst I was under the spell" he apologized.  
>"It's alright same here just in case I said anything bad" I told him.<p>

"And as for Vivien she may be beautiful but she's not my princess that I can see myself living happily ever after with" Arthur said grabbing my hand.  
>"Oh and who is <em>your <em>princess?" I asked.  
>"Must you always ask questions you know the answer to?" he asked.<p>

"That's only because I like hearing the answers to them" I smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around me.  
>"Alright you're my princess Castiel and maybe someday you may even by my Queen" Arthur admitted kissing me.<br>**See I told you this ending would be happier than the last one. I hope you liked it please review if you did. I'll love you forever and ever. **


	27. The Witchs Quickening

**This is random but here are some funny quotes my cousin and I have said based on Merlin because we spend so much time together I thought you might find them all funny**

**My little cousin: Hi I'm Arthur Pendragon I wear a pimpin' red jacket and have a bieberific haircut**

**Morgana: Gaius last night I had dream. My cousin and I singing: I had a dream I had a dream I saw Arthur in a really murky stream and it was really really scary cause he got killed by the fairy. Hey gaius that's what happened in my dream last night**

**(While watching Doctor who midnight) Cousin: I'd be flipping out if I was on that plane. Me: Because you were on the same plane as the Doctor and Merlin and it crashed. That's just to many emotions going on right there. Cousin: Yes and I would start cussing like crazy. Me: And I'd allow you to do that. Cousin: It's good to know that if I'm ever in a plane crash with Merlin and the Doctor only then am I allowed cuss like crazy. **

* * *

><p>"Ooooo that looked like it hurt" Anya winced as we watched Arthur knock a guy to the ground by kicking him from behind the knees as we watched one of his training sessions.<p>

"And really sexy" I said to her watching Arthur.

"You're weird" she commented.  
>"I can't help it that I like men who fight. Especially when they have battle wounds but they keep fighting on it just makes them look all tough and manly" I explained to her. She gave me a look.<br>"At least that's what I think I'm sure you don't understand because well after all look who you fell for" I said to her.  
>"Merlin's tough and manly and get's battle wounds all the time" she argued.<br>"Getting a paper cut from handing Arthur a piece of parchment does not count as a battle wound" I told her. She nudged me. We saw Arthur talking with a group of knights now.  
>"I dare you to give them a motivational speech based off song lyrics" I dared her.<br>"That's stupid" she rolled her eyes at me.  
>"What? You dared me to do that yesterday when I was talking to Arthur. I practically sang You're the voice to him (AN: hahah see what I did there)" I reminded her.<br>"And yet he found it very motivational that must be why he's doing so well today" she said. I gave her a look.  
>"Fine, what's your song of choice?" she asked.<br>"I'll make a man out of you" I told her. She rolled her eyes at me yet again.  
>"I'm letting you off easy"<br>"I'll be back in a moment" she said getting up from where she was sitting.

"Make sure I can hear you when you say it" I nearly shouted to her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

* * *

><p>"Alright boys listen here I know it's not my place to speak but let me just say. That you all need to get down to business so you can defeat those..bad guys. I mean come on you look like the saddest bunch I've ever met and you can bet when your through these training sessions are going to make a man out of you. I think you're all as tranquil as a forest but on fire within and once you find your center you'll be able to win. Because I know you all are not a spineless pale pathetic lot and you do have clue but I know somehow being knights will make men out of. I'm sure all think you're never going to catch your breath and that you need to say goodbye to those who knew you and that you were all fools in school for cutting gym. I'm sure this job has got you all scared to death and I'm sure all probably wondering that you knew how to swim. But don't worry because you all are swift as a coursing river with all the force of a great typhoon and have the strength of a raging fire and you are all mysterious as the dark side of the moon" I told them catching my breath now. The whole group of knights looked at me.<br>"That was very inspiring my lady but we were only just talking about what we had for breakfast" Leon commented. I just nodded my head at them and turned around and headed back to Castiel who was practically rolling around on the ground laughing.

"Shut up" I said to her as she started wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Everything is silent for some reason. All I know is that I'm in a white wedding dress and that my heart is beating at a hundred beats per minute. Arthur is looking down at me looking as gorgeous as ever and he's mouthing something with the hugest smile on his face but I can't hear him. I look to my right and see that practically everybody in Camelot is watching us. I spot Anya who's sitting next to Merlin and they're both holding hands. Anya catches my eye and smiles at me as a tear rolls down her face. <em>

_"Castiel?" I hear Arthur's voice finally and I look at him.  
>"Sorry what was the question?" I ask apologetically.<br>"Do you take him to be your husband?" Somebody next to us asks. I for some reason can't seem to speak right now. I look at Arthur and his eyes are just looking at me as if he is completely in love with me.  
>"Yes wait I mean I do" I answered when I remembered how to speak. Whoever was the priest for our wedding didn't have to say what to do next since Arthur and I both already knew what to do as he lifted my chin up and kissed me. <em>

I was cut off from my memory of a dream I had had from the night before by Merlin setting a bowl down in front of me. _This is awkward_ I thought as Merlin went to go serve Arthur. I was eating in Arthur's room tonight and of course Merlin was serving us dinner. It felt weird not having Merlin just sit down and eat with us because he was my friend and it's weird having your friend serve you dinner. I looked up at Arthur from across the table and he smiled at me, which gave me butterflies in my stomach. Merlin then set Arthur's bowl down in front of him. This was probably as normal to Arthur as breathing. We both looked down at our plates and saw this weird mushy, pasty, soup?  
>"Just wondering how long did this take to make?" Arthur asked Merlin.<br>"About 5 minutes. You have to let it sit so it can thicken" Merlin advised.  
>"I'm sure it tastes delicious" I lied to him and took a bite of it and quickly spit it out in to my napkin at how bad it tasted.<br>"It's just hot" I lied again. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the bowls.  
>"Do you need help cleaning those?" I asked out of impulse for wanting to help. <em>Wait nobles don't clean dishes<em> I reminded myself.  
>"You do know Merlin is supposed to do the cleaning not you?" Arthur said to me.<br>"Of course it's just…." I was cut off by the bells ringing for the second time this week now. _Phew got out of making an excuse up for that one_ I mentally sighed. There were knights outside Arthur's door telling him he was needed in the vaults below.

"Can I come?" I asked following after him.  
>"No" Arthur immediately answered.<br>"Oh right sorry forgot the magic word" I laughed at myself. Everyone looked at me when I said the m word

"Please" I reminded them and they all relaxed.  
>"No" Arthur answered again.<p>

"Wait, I didn't say it the right way hang on a second this usually worked when Xavier did it" I prepped myself and made a cute face and asked again  
>"Please can I come Arthur?"<p>

"As attractive as that face looks on you no" He told me for the third time.  
>"Hmph" I continued on walking where Arthur was headed and turned left.<br>"The vaults are the other way Castiel. If you're going to not listen to me you should probably do it the right way" Arthur said towards me I turned around and walked in the right direction. I waited for Arthur to catch up with me as we walked down to them together with Merlin behind us. When we got to them I saw that the door to it was already opened. Arthur handed me a torch as we walked in. How they noticed something was stolen I have no clue because the whole place was very cluttered but I soon spotted a red dusty pillow with a spot where obviously something had been placed but was now missing.

"The crystal of Neitid" Arthur realized. _Oh yeah the crystal of Neitid of course. I have no clue what that is_.  
>"The locks don't show sign of forced entry" Arthur examined the door.<p>

"Meaning?" I asked.  
>"Somebody stole my keys" Arthur said. Merlin looked away for a moment. <em>He knows something.<em>

"This crystal was it of any importance?" Merlin asked.  
>"Going by how much dust it's been collecting down here I'd say yes" I guessed looking at the pillow again.<p>

"Whoever was down here knew what they were looking for" Arthur said looking around some more.  
>"Apparently" Merlin mumbled.<br>"Apparently? Is that all you have to say? Tell me Merlin whose job is it to make sure that all my doors are locked? Whose job is it to ensure that nothing like this ever happens?" Arthur asked his voice rising a bit. It got eerily silent for a moment and I debated whether or not I should stick up for Merlin but Arthur broke the silence.

"Good night Castiel" Arthur nodded at me before leaving and then kissed me on the top of my head a bit awkwardly, probably because Merlin was there, and went off inform his father on what happened.

"Sorry" Merlin apologized to Arthur's retreating back.  
>"Ok you know something don't you?" I asked Merlin once Arthur was out of ear shot.<br>"Morgana did this" he told me.  
>"What?" I asked.<p>

"I caught her trying to sneak Arthur's keys out of his room today and last night I heard voice's coming from her room" He continued.  
>"But Morgana wouldn't do that?" I asked.<br>"Don't believe her act for a second she was willing to go against Uther once who's to say she won't try at it again especially since she has some control over her magic now" Merlin warned me as we walked back up to the castle.  
>"Is everything alright?" Morgana shouted out her window towards us as we walked past it. Merlin and I looked at each other before nodding at her. She gave a sigh of relief before shutting the windows.<p>

"See" Merlin said.

**Sorry this is so short but I wanted to write and upload something so here's part 1 :D I hope you enjoyed it.**


	28. The Witchs Quickening p2

Anya and I were in the council room as Gaius told Uther about a group of renegades lead by this sorcerer named Alvarr, who now had the recently stolen crystal of Neitid. Gaius had said that he had been informed of this by a anonymous source (cough cough Merlin). The whole time Gaius was talking to Uther I watched Morganna as her eyes suddenly got a panicked look in them. When Gaius finished talking to Uther, he told Arthur to put a stop to these renegades. When Arthur left the room Morgana soon followed after him.

"I'll be back" I whispered to Merlin and Anya going after Morgana and Arthur at a slow pace.

"Arthur you're not seriously thinking about going on this mission are you?" Morgana asked him.  
>"I'm not thinking about going on it, I am going on it" he corrected her. I smiled at his comment and hid behind a corner as they stopped.<br>"Arthur you're chasing after a silly rumor, I am sure of it" Morgana smiled at him sweetly grabbing his hand and rubbing her thumb against the back of it and brushing some hair out of his eyes with her other hand. _Oh no she better not be doing what I thinks she's doing because if she is flirting with him I'm gonna…..do something bad to her oh yeah and then she'll be scared_ I thought. Arthur politely slid his hand out of her grasp and laughed at her.  
>"I had no idea you cared but I assure you I can take care of myself. I do it well with a mixture of raw talent and hard training" Arthur said his voice sounding cocky.<p>

"You also are completely obnoxious" Morgana insulted him. I saw Arthur just smile at her and then I heard him walk off and Morgana walked off the other way.

* * *

><p>Castiel and I stayed up late that night talking until we saw someone walking across the castle courtyard heading towards the stables. We both looked out the window and saw Morgana in her green cloak. A second later Castiel was putting her own cloak on.<br>"Don't follow me" she said.  
>"You're not going after her. Merlin told me about these people and they sound pretty scary. Not to mention they have Mordred with them too" I told her.<br>"Who?" she asked.  
>"He's a sorcerer that's supposedly going to try and defeat Arthur when he's king" I informed her.<p>

"Isn't that everybody who comes into Camelot these days? Besides didn't Merlin say he's like ten right now?" she asked.  
>"That doesn't mean anything" I snapped at her.<br>"I'll be fine, if I don't come back you'll send a search party out for me though right?" she asked me.  
>"No never in a million years would I do that" I smiled at her feeling nervous as I saw her start to head out the doorway. Castiel smiled back at me and hugged me.<p>

"I'm good at following people without getting noticed I'll be fine. See you in the morning" she told me. I nodded at her and looked out her window as I saw her give me one last wave before starting to follow after Morgana.

* * *

><p>It felt like it took forever till Morgana finally stopped. I watched her as she spoke to this guy who I assumed was Alvarr and she told him everything about what Uther was up to and that Arthur was coming after them. I was ready to head back to Camelot when I had heard enough but I felt someone grab my arm and cover my mouth with their hands and they lead me out to Alvarr and Morgana.<p>

"Who are you?" Alvarr asked.  
>"Castiel you followed me?" Morgana snapped at me looking terrified.<br>"Yes I did you liar" I said to her getting out of my capturers grasp and getting in her face now.  
>"You don't understand, you don't have magic, if you were in my position you'd do the same thing" Morgana tried to make up an excuse for me.<br>"Actually no I wouldn't" I told her the truth.

"Who is she?" Alvarr asked again.  
>"The Lady Castiel" Morgana introduced me.<br>"Is she of any importance" Alvarr asked. I looked at Morgana and she stayed silent. Alvarr nodded towards someone and I felt somebody pressing a knife into my back.  
>"Give me one reason not to kill you?"Alvarr said to me.<br>"I won't tell anybody" I lied. He smirked at me and nodded his head again at the person behind me and I felt them dig the knife a bit further into me but it hadn't caused any blood yet.  
>"Hang on" Morgana's voice squeaked. We all looked at her.<p>

"She could be of some use" she said not making eye contact with anyone.  
>"Really?" Alvarr asked.<br>"Prince Arthur is in love with her if we kidnap her you could use her as a bribe to get him to leave you all alone with the crystal" Morgana explained.  
>"Smart and beautiful both qualities I love to see in a woman" Alvarr kissed her on the cheek.<p>

"Take her away" he ordered.  
>"Morgana please" I said trying to look at her and see if she was giving me any sympathy but she didn't even want to look at me as they tied me to a tree.<p>

* * *

><p>I hadn't slept at all after Castiel left. As the sun rose she still hadn't come back. <em>Time to get a search party<em> I sighed. I walked down to Merlin and Gaius' chambers to find Merlin already awake and ready to leave with Arthur.

"Anya why are you awake so early?" Merlin asked.  
>"Morgana left last night to go warn the renegades and Castiel followed after her. She said she would come back but she hasn't. I think they might've kidnapped her" I said way too quickly.<br>"Slow down I have no clue what you just said" Merlin said putting his hands on my shoulders. I took a few breathes and then explained to him again what happened. He nodded and said he would keep an eye out for her when they got there. I walked him out to the courtyard with the other knights and told him goodbye. I looked up at Arthur and saw he was looking around the courtyard for someone.

"Who are you looking for Arthur?" I asked.  
>"Castiel usually she's not that far behind you so I was thinking she'd be here to say goodbye also" Arthur said a bit hurt.<p>

"She's feeling a bit ill" I lied to him not knowing how to tell him she got kidnapped without blowing Morgana's cover also. Arthur slowly nodded.

"She's say she loves you" I smiled up at him which cheered him up a bit. When they rode off all I could hope for was that they would come back safely.

* * *

><p>I leaned against the tree as I along with everyone else in the renegade camp waited for the knights of Camelot to show up. I tried to escape but found it hard to do when I tried slide out of the rope but every time I moved it seemed to tighten itself around me.<p>

_ Castiel are there?_ Merlin's voice whispered in my head.

_WHAT THE HELL? _ I tried not to scream out.

_Taking that as a yes._

_How'd you get in my mind?_

_Trying this for the first time so I'm not sure_

_Please tell me you didn't just pop in my head for a random conversation because right now I'm tied to a tree waiting for you all to get here and save me_

_I needed to see if you were alive and with the renegades. Also we're lost for the moment so your voice is kind of directing us where to go._

_First, I will be happy to answer yes on both of those questions and second I will take that as a compliment_

_We'll be there soon stay strong_

_It's not like I can go anywhere else with a tree attached to me. _

I saw this kid looking at me. He had dark hair and really adorable blue eyes.  
>"Hello" he said to me.<p>

"So you're Mordred I take it?"I guessed.  
>"You know of me?" he asked.<p>

"Just a little, what do you want?" I asked. He looked at me and his eyes turned gold and suddenly a scarf of some sort appeared out of thin air and tied itself around my mouth. His eyes turned gold again and nothing happened. I gave him a look.

"Good job Mordred you can't even tell she's there?" Alvarr said standing next to him.

"Glad I could help" Mordred smiled at him. I gave them both a confused look.

"Since you're probably confused right now my lady I shall gladly explain to you what my plan is. Mordred here has created a way of making you completely perceptible towards others when the time is right we'll make sure Arthur can find you and once he lets us go with the crystal and we've lied to him about giving you back to him alive. I'll make sure he watches you die so he knows what it's like to watch someone he loves die right in front of him" Alvarr explained to him. Since I couldn't talk I just glared at him. Suddenly I heard the sound of approaching hooves and all of the renegades hid. I watched as Arthur and all the other knights walked through the camp. I tried to shout for them but none of them could hear me. I saw Merlin's head looking around the place.

_Castiel where are you?_ Merlin's voice asked

_That damn Mordred made sure none of you would be able to see me till the right moment so I'm invisible but I can lead you towards where I am. I see you_ I informed him. Merlin gave me a slight nod.

_Also be cautious they're all hiding_ I advised and just like that the renegades came out and started fighting against the knights of Camelot. Merlin made a run to get out of the fight and I could still see him.

_Ok I'm on your left, your other left Merlin_ I rolled my eyes as he ran right

_Sorry I don't know up from down during battles sometimes_ he apologized.  
><em>You're almost towards me. Ok a couple more steps. Merlin you can stop now. Merlin, MERLIN<em> I mentally shouted at him as he crashed into me.

"Found you then I guess" Merlin said.

_Great now get me out_ _please_ Merlin stood back for a moment and concentrated on something. Suddenly he went flying through the air and landed on his back probably getting the wind knocked out of him. I looked in front of me now and saw Mordred glaring at Merlin and I.

_I shall never forgive you for this Emrys and I shall never forget what you have done_ I heard Mordred say towards Merlin before he left. Just after he left Alvarr untied me from the tree probably making me visible now. He started dragging me towards the fight.

_Come on Merlin get up_ I thought seeing him lying there. The first thing I saw was Arthur fighting with this one man. Arthur stabbed him and he turned around finally seeing me. Alvarr pointed a dagger at my throat.

"Let me go with the crystal and I'll spare her" Alvarr bargained.  
>"Don't you dare touch her" Arthur threatened getting closer now but that just made Alvarr point his dagger even closer to my throat.<br>"Choose quickly Prince Arthur I don't like to be kept waiting" he said. Arthur sighed and threw his sword down. I started crying because I knew Alvarr was going to kill me anyways and I didn't want Arthur to see that. I heard the sound of twigs snapping or something bending and Alvarr backed up which gave Arthur the chance to grab me as a branch fell down from the tree and it hit Alvarr slightly on the head.  
>"Did he hurt you? Are you alright? How'd you get here?" Arthur asked me quickly.<p>

"I'm fine" I answered him as I hugged him. I looked over his shoulder and saw Merlin smiling at us. Arthur then searched Alvarr's unconscious body, he apparently had only been knocked out by the blow to the head, and found the crystal.

"You were going to give that up for me?" I asked holding on to Arthur.  
>"Well I was going to kill him after I got you back like any other smart person would" he replied.<br>"I'm just glad that you're alright" he said kissing me.  
>00000000<p>

I sat next to Merlin by the fire at where we had made camp that night. It was late at night and neither of us could go to sleep. I was awake because I just didn't feel tired and Merlin was awake because he had to guard the crystal.

"Very coincidental at how that tree branch happened to fall at just the right moment" I said to him.  
>"Very coincidental indeed" he said back.<p>

"Thank you for that" I thanked him.  
>"I couldn't just let you die, well I could've but I'm pretty sure Arthur would kill me for that and then Anya would resurrect me and then kill me again" he replied.<br>"If I knew magic I would have done the same for you too" I whispered now since Arthur was sleeping by where we were sitting.  
>'Thank you" he nodded.<p>

"Morgana told them we were coming didn't she?" Merlin asked poking at the fire now.  
>"Yep, you were right she can't be trusted" I told him. He made a disgusted look on his face and grit his teeth at how angry he was with her. We then both looked at the crystal of Neitid.<p>

"So what's the big deal about this crystal I never actually got a clear telling of what it does?" I asked.  
>"It can allow someone to see the future when in the right hands" Merlin explained picking it up now.<br>"Mind if I look into it with you?" I asked as he started to look at it. He nodded. I didn't see anything but after a minute Merlin dropped the crystal with a fearful look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The dragon, the great dragon. I saw myself setting him free and Camelot was on fire and it was all because of me" he muttered.  
>"But, Merlin that would never happen" I said to him. He let out a sigh.<br>"You're right but even if it could ever happen I'm not going to let it happen" he nodded.

"Good" I told him getting up now and lying down next to Arthur.  
>"Merlin don't let this worry you too much. You choose your own future not a crystal" I advised him. He nodded at that before I went off to sleep.<p>

_"Ariel, Ariel, Ariel Pendragon you come right out from where you're hiding right now" I demanded as I walked down the hallways of the castle in Camelot holding this little girl's hand. She had strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes and small freckles on her nose. _

_"We said we wouldn't use anyplace's outside as hiding places because that was unfair but she just has to always win mother that's why she cheated" the little girl told me.  
>"Believe me I know who she gets it from Lily" I sighed remembering how I always loved beating Amelia whenever we played games and sometimes I even resorted to cheating. We kept looking for Ariel. Finally we heard her laughter.<br>"That's her, ha I found you Ariel come out from where your hiding from, you cheater" Lily said letting go of my hand and following the laughter. I followed after Lily with a small smile on my face and found Ariel, who looked like an identical miniature version of her sister, walking down the hallway with Arthur.  
>"One more time please?" she asked. Arthur smiled at her and picked her up and spun her around really fast even making me dizzy just watching them. When they finally stopped both of them were laughing and Ariel had her tiny arms wrapped around Arthur's neck.<br>"Ariel Pendragon where were you, you had me worried sick. Not to mention you cheated while playing hide and seek" Lily snapped at her sister.  
>"I got tired of hiding and so I went down to see father and I watched him teach the knights how to fight. It was amazing he even taught me some moves too. I can't wait to try them out on you with a stick" Ariel said once Arthur put her down. Lily put her hands on her hips giving her sister an astonished look which made Arthur and I both laugh.<br>"Ariel, you can't do things like that. That's boy stuff" Lily informed her.  
>"I know that Lillian but it's fun, much more fun than playing princesses all day with you. Someday I'm going to be a knight of the round table" Ariel said proudly and Arthur smiled down at her.<br>"You can't be a princess and a knight" Lily told her.  
>"Yes I can"<br>"Can't_

_"Can"_

_"Can't" They both stuck their tongues out at each other.  
>"Mother"<br>"Father" both of the children looked at Arthur and I for an answer. _

_"Ariel, Lily, you two can be whatever you want to be in your life and don't let anyone stop you for reaching what you want most in life" Arthur said to them. They rolled their eyes at his comment.  
>"Forget it we're going to talk to Aunt Anya and Uncle Merlin about this" Lily groaned grabbing her sister's hand as they walked the other direction, still arguing. Arthur and I grabbed each other's hands. <em>

I woke to the sight of seeing Ariel and Lily's eyes I almost thought I was still dreaming but then I realized that those eyes were Arthur's eyes.

**Thought I would give this a cute ending, sorry there wasn't much Anya in it. I hope you liked this chapter review if you did also woohooo I made it to one hundred and so as a way of celebrating my one hundred reviews I'm going to start a new tradition of thanking all the people who reviewed the last chapter with short little messages :D**

**Grapejuice101: So glad you liked the chapter even though it was short also yay you updated your Magical Wish story can't wait to read it. **

**Magic Whispers: Yay glad you liked the last chapter and this is random but I really like your username its so magically and I hope you liked part two. **

**La-Lucy: Thanks for messaging with me this week it was fun talking to you. And I'm glad you liked the mulan part I had a lot of fun writing it for some reason hahaha I kept thinking idk if this will making any sense but it's funny in my head. **

**SunnySmile13: Thanks for liking the chapter and sorry it toke me forever to update but I finally did so I hope you liked this chapter I probably will be updating more after my horrible discouraging term paper is out of my life. **

**Dawn: Awwww thanks I'm glad you liked it. **

**TheImpossiblePen: Wow thanks I feel really flattered at you saying that I had no clue that I was good at engaging my audience and tagging their emotions. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Kie1993: Thanks glad you liked it :D**


	29. The Fires of Idirsholas part 1

**Hello readers long time no see but here's thing I have valid excuses for not updating quickly.**

**Term paper: Which I finished writing at 3 in the morning the other day. I hope I never have to write about American Film ever again. However I have been able to catch up on my sleep finally.****International Night at my school: Yes I know it's weird but I have been cooking for this night and I also have to do this Mexican dance which is hard to do while wearing a straight face because my friend and I are just literally bouncing around in circles twirling skirts for like a minute. **

**Anyways that's what I've been up to lately now here's the chapter**

"Oh god I feel terrible" I moaned rolling over in bed.

"Castiel" I whined. She passed me some water without even opening her eyes from her spot next to me. We had both been feeling sick lately and had decided to wallow in our sickness together while Merlin and Arthur were gone chasing down this rumor about some sort of ghost zombie knights or whatever coming back from the dead. I saw Castiel look out the window.  
>"I can't take sitting in this bed any longer. We're going outside" Castiel moaned shooting up from her spot in bed.<br>"Correction you're going outside while I stay here in bed" I told her.  
>"Come on Anya we need fresh air staying coped up in one place isn't healthy" she advised.<br>"I think I'm past the point of healthy right now" I informed her grabbing onto my bed as she tried to drag me out.  
>"You'll feel better" she tried to persuade me.<br>"You're not going to give up on this are you?" I asked.  
>"Nope, come on" she said.<br>"What if I have to puke?" I tried to make a last minute attempt at not going.  
>"We'll be out in nature pick a tree" she said. I let out a sigh and slowly got up. It took us forever to make it just a bit outside Camelot, but when we did I actually felt a bit better for some reason.<br>"See I told you this would help" Castiel smiled at me looking a bit better herself too.

"You're right it feels nice getting out of there" I threaded my arm through her's now. Nearly everyone in Camelot had been feeling the same as us. We heard the sound of horse hooves and saw Merlin and Arthur riding up towards us all alone.  
>"Where's are the others?" Castiel asked when they stopped in front of us. When they had left they had about 7 knights with them.<p>

"Dead" Merlin said.

"What? How?" I asked.  
>"We'll explain later. Come on get on a horse" Arthur said quickly. We listened to him and rode back into Camelot where we saw a couple guards on the ground sleeping. I got down from Merlin's horse and swayed a bit as I started feeling sick again.<br>"You alright?" Merlin asked.  
>"Yeah" I lied looking at Castiel who was looking the same way I felt now. We walked towards the castle and everybody was asleep on the ground. It was all sort of like Sleeping Beauty.<br>"I'll get Gaius" Merlin said running into the castle. Castiel and I followed after him and Castiel clumsily tripped on one of the steps and I heard a weird cracking noise as she sprained her ankle. I looked at her and saw she was too tired to even get up.  
>"Come on" I said trying to help her up but I found it too hard to move her without her wincing pain. Arthur quickly came over to her being the hero he always was and picked her up.<br>"I'm only making you all lag behind just let me walk by myself it'll be fine in a minute" Castiel snapped at us.  
>"Judging the state of your ankle right now I'm going to have to say no" I told her. She looked at Arthur to take her side.<p>

"This is not the time to be independent" he said to her.  
>"It's fine look" Castiel said circling her ankle and then wincing again in pain.<p>

"Oh yes it's in perfect condition" he smiled at her as we walked into the castle to find more guards asleep on the ground and saw Merlin standing at the top of the stairs.

"I need to see my father" Arthur said looking at Castiel meaning he wouldn't be able to carry her up the steps. She nodded as he placed her down gently letting her heard rest against the wall. He got down to her level and looked into her eyes.  
>"I will come back for you alright" he promised her. She smiled at him a bit dreamily like she was about to fall asleep and rested her forehead against his. He kissed her on her forehead before going up the stairs but he kept looking back at her.<br>"I've got her" I assured him. Arthur nodded at me with a smile on his face and continued on. Castiel's eyelids were fluttering now. I couldn't just let her fall asleep because who knows what would happen to her if she did fall asleep like the others.  
>"I'm sorry for doing this to you honey" I said. She looked at me and then I smacked her. And her eyes looked wide awake now. I quickly ducked as she made an attempt to hit me back out of reflex.<p>

* * *

><p>I tried to get back up so I could hit Anya for hitting me but fell back down quickly when a sharp pain ran up my leg. Anya was quickly there to catch me before I fell.<p>

"Well that worked" Anya smiled at me. I rolled my eyes at her.  
>"Come on we need to go after them" I said trying to move forward but was held back by Anya.<br>"Are you crazy you can barely even stand with your gimpy ankle" she said.

"But what if something bad happens to them and we're stuck all by ourselves I doubt we can fight off whatever it is that's coming for us" I told her. She slowly started to agree with me as we took the stairs one step at a time. I tried to ignore my ankle. Finally after what felt like forever we made it to Uther's chambers. I felt myself shivering a bit for some reason. It must have been a cold or something like I was getting sick again.

"She's awake now" Anya announced to them getting their attention. Arthur immediately ran to me and helped me walk to Uther's bed.

"Don't make a big deal about it I'll be able to walk on it in a couple minutes" I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.  
>"Yes absolutely" I lied. He shook his head.<p>

"My father's not in here. You need rest. Now I need you to stay in here and lock the doors" he ordered.  
>"No! You may be the prince of Camelot but you have no say over what I can and can't do. I'm going with you" I told him crossing my arms.<br>"Castiel do you know how many times I've almost lost you. My heart breaks every time your life is in danger and I have to start thinking what life would be like without you. I care for you to much Castiel to lose you" Arthur said putting his hands on my arms.  
>"I'm always safe when I'm with you. When you leave me alone I don't feel complete. If you go on without me and you don't come back I don't know what I'll do with myself" I answered him. Arthur was about to say something but Merlin shh'd him and pointed at a curtain in Uther's room. We all looked at it and saw it move. Arthur moved towards it and whoever was hiding behind it made a run for it. Arthur quickly grabbed the person who tried to attack him.<p>

"Morgana stop it's me" Arthur shouted at the person making us all realize it was Morgana. _Oh great the last person I want to _see _right now_ I thought. Morgana quickly told Arthur what had happened to the kingdom while we were gone and everyone just fell asleep one by one.  
>"Did somebody do this to Camelot?" Arthur asked.<p>

"No it just happened" Morgana sputtered out.  
>"Then why did you hide?" Arthur asked with a suspicious tone in his voice. <em>Finally he's catching on to her act<em>.

"I didn't know it was you I was scared" she lied.  
>"Where's my father?" Arthur asked.<p>

"I don't know I didn't see him" she lied.  
>"But you saw people falling down sick beside you? And you did nothing?" Arthur snapped at her. I couldn't help but slightly smile at this and I felt Merlin nudge me in the arm as a warning to wipe the smile off my face.<p>

"There was nothing I could do" Morgana almost shouted at him.  
>"What I don't understand is why are you the only person still awake?" he asked her.<br>"Castiel and Anya are still awake" Morgana pointed at us.  
>"We found them walking outside Camelot they had no clue what had happened when we got here" Arthur defended us. Morgana tried to say something but Arthur ignored her and continued on his search for his father. Merlin walked over to me and helped me up and threw my arm around his shoulder as he helped me walk after Arthur.<p>

"Thank you my favorite big brother" I smiled at him.

"We're not related" he replied.

"Oh come on I'm sure Hunith would love to adopt me. I mean I'm just to cute to resist saying no to" I tried to lighten the mood.

"I could see you being my long lost annoying little sister" he nodded

* * *

><p>I had to awkwardly walk behind Merlin and Castiel and walk with Morgana now.<br>"We won't say anything to Arthur" I promised her.  
>"About what?" she asked.<p>

"About the fact that you have magic that must be what's keeping you alive" I guessed. She nodded and gritted her teeth as she looked at the back of Castiel.

"If your going to try and get her killed again I'll make sure you don't touch her" I threatened Morgana which was a bit odd considering she was taller than me.

"I practically saved her life with those renegades. She would have been killed the moment they found her but I stopped them" Morgana whispered. I was about to answer to her but we heard Arthur shout that he had found his father. We ran into the dining room to find a sleeping Uther.  
>"Morgana why are you the only one who wasn't affected by this?" Arthur asked.<br>"I don't know" Morgana spluttered out again.

"That's all you keep saying" Arthur started to shout at her.  
>"I really don't know Arthur they just started dropping one by one" Morgana said back her voice rising also.<br>"It's obvious isn't it she was one of the first to get sick and Gaius gave her a potion that cured her faster than the others" I lied doing Morgana a favor. After all she had sort of saved Castiel's life. I saw Castiel give me a look though at what I just said.  
>"She never said she was sick" Arthur remembered.<p>

"I did I must have said it to quickly when I was explaining everything" Morgana covered up the lie I had laid out for her.

"What about the other's they didn't get the potion then?" Arthur asked me.

"Gaius was too sick to have given it to anybody else by the time this disease spread" I lied again.  
>"What about you two where you able to get the potion then?"<p>

"No we suffered this disease but not quite as severely when we went for a walk that must have been when it hit Camelot with a full blow" I told him the truth now.  
>"Merlin, you and Anya go find this potion Gaius had" Arthur ordered. Merlin nodded and helped Castiel get up on the table to sit down for a few seconds.<p>

"I need to check the lower town for any signs of life. Morgana, you and Castiel stay here and guard my father" Arthur told them. He then handed Castiel his sword.  
>"Both of you protect him with your life" Arthur said. Morgana and Castiel nodded in unison. I saw Castiel give me a look telling her not to leave her with Morgana alone but Merlin needed my help.<p>

* * *

><p>Morgana and I sat in the room in silence once everybody left.<p>

"Give me the sword" Morgana said. I gave her a look.  
>"I'm not going to kill you" she sighed.<br>"Really I thought the same thing when I got captured by those renegades but my thoughts we're quickly changed when you told them to use me as a bribe for Arthur" I snapped at her.  
>"Castiel, I knew Arthur was going to save you" she told me.<p>

"Oh so you're a psychic as well. Well that's just peachy" I said.

"No I know that when Arthur loves something he'll fight for it" she tried to smile at me. I gave her the silent treatment.  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't want anyone to get hurt in that mess I caused. I really didn't, well except Uther, but that was it" she admitted.<br>"Why do you want the sword?" I asked her.  
>"Because I'm sure in case of danger I'll be the only one who can defend us so might as well have a weapon to fight with" she shrugged. Although I felt uneasy about it I slowly slid the sword to her. She was looking down at the table looking distracted.<p>

"Can I tell you something since I'm saying sorry?" she asked.  
>"It's not like I can go anywhere and not listen to you" I told her. She took a shaky breath and then said.<p>

"I was the one who told Uther to take the children away from you and Arthur"

"What?" I asked feeling hot tears form in my eyes.

"Please don't make me say it again"

"Why would you do that? You shouldn't have, how could you?" I just questioned her.

"I did if so I could see if Uther would disown Arthur, if he went against him making me the next in line for the throne. But it was a stupid idea, I regretted it the minute I saw all the pain you went through. I'm so sorry" she apologized.  
>"Sorry is not going to cut it, sorry is not going to bring my children back, you evil…witch" I shouted at her. She just got a hurt look on her face as I burst into tears. She tried to come over to comfort me but I immediately pushed her away.<br>"Don't even touch me" I glared at her. The door suddenly opened and in came Arthur with Merlin and Anya behind him.

"They're here; the knights of Medhir are here. We need to get my father out" Arthur explained quickly.

"Who?" I asked Anya.  
>"The zombie knights. Oh and guess what? Turns out their unstoppable" she mentioned to me.<p>

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked looking at me when he saw some more tears roll down my face.

"I just thought you wouldn't make it back" I lied trying to wipe a tear away while on the inside my heart pained for Xavier and Annabeth. If it hadn't been for Morgana maybe they would have been with us right now. I had taught Xavier that magic was a good thing but it felt like I got a big smack in the face for saying that when Morgana was the one who took them away from me. Arthur wrapped his arms around me as I buried my head into his shoulder.  
>"I'll always come back for you" he replied as I let out more sobs now looking at Morgana over his shoulder and glaring at her.<p>

**I know this is a random place to end but I wanted to update really badly but I hope you enjoyed it and please review if you did.**

**Kie1993: Glad you liked it**

**Grapejuice101: Yeah I like writing Merlin/Castiel buddy scenes for some reason and I also can't wait to start writing season 3 too haha.**

**SunnySmile13: Awwww thanks I don't get told often that I have a good sense of humor I'm usually the only one that thinks that haha. I hope you liked this first part of the chapter.**

**Death Knight of Camelot: Thank you I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Magic Whispers: Awww thank you and I'm glad you liked the whole dream part I couldn't stop smiling while I wrote it.**

**Dawn: Awww thank you.**


	30. The Fires of Idirsholas part 2

**Wooohooo the Giants are playing at the Superbowl today. I hope they win because if not a bunch of Giant's haters at my school are going to make fun of me for being a Giants fan. Sorry I know that was random and off topic but I had to say it. **

**Anyways here is ze chapter :D**

"What really happened back there?" Merlin asked as he helped me walk, while Anya, Morgana, and Arthur were dragging Uther back to his bedroom.  
>"Nothing I genuinely was scared that Arthur wouldn't come back" I lied.<p>

"You may be good at lying with your words but your facial expressions are a completely different matter" he explained.  
>"You saw me glaring at Morgana?" I assumed.<p>

"You looked like you could've killed her with just your gaze. She didn't hurt you did she?" he asked.  
>"No" I told him the truth.<br>"Then what happened?"  
>"She's the reason Xavier and Annabeth were taken away from Arthur and I. She told Uther it wasn't right for Arthur to take care of two children with me" I whispered. I saw Morgana look at us probably knowing that I was telling him what had just transpired between us. <em>Yeah that's right you're in trouble now Morgana don't make me sick Merlin on you<em> I mentally threatened her. I heard Merlin laugh at that.

"You know you're going to have to tell me when you're barging in on my thoughts" I reminded him.  
>"You have a really loud mind" he smiled at me.<br>"It is not funny Anya" we heard Arthur snap at her as she helped carry a very loud snoring Uther by his feet with Morgana. I saw her snickering as he snored

"Yes it is" she answered him.  
>"Did you and Merlin find that potion Morgana took?" Arthur asked her. I saw Anya look back at Merlin as they quickly tried to come up with a lie.<br>"We couldn't find it" Merlin answered. We finally reached Uther's chambers again where Anya and Morgana practically just dropped Uther on the floor by his bed.  
>"We can't just leave him there" Arthur said.<br>"He's asleep why is that going to matter?" Merlin asked letting me sit down in a chair.  
>"Merlin" Arthur snapped at him.<p>

"Relax I'll get him a pillow" he said.

"He's the king"  
>"Ok get him two pillows then Merlin" Anya told him. I started feeling tired again and rested my head against the back of the chair my eyelids fluttering a bit. I saw that Arthur, Merlin, and Anya were looking as feverish as I probably was right now.<br>"Are you getting sick?" Arthur asked the both of them. Anya and Merlin nodded.

"We can't fall asleep like the other's we need to keep my father hidden" Arthur said.  
>"Why don't we disguise him?" Anya suggested.<p>

"Good idea" Arthur agreed.  
>"We could dress him as a woman" Merlin then suggested and I laughed a bit quietly and then noticed that my breathing was slowing a bit. <em>Stay awake, Stay awake<em> I told myself.

"What about a servant" Anya corrected him giving him her _Your such an adorable idiot _look.

"I like that plan better" Arthur said to her.  
>"I'll get some clothes" Merlin told him and then ran out. I closed my eyes now and heard footsteps.<br>"Castiel" I heard someone say as they lightly shook my shoulder. I was too tired to not even know who it was just by their voice. I opened my eyes to see Arthur.  
>"I'm still awake" I notified him.<br>"Barely" he sighed.  
>"Hang on this should do the trick" I heard Anya's voice say.<br>"Wait no" I said feeling wide awake now as I already knew what she was about to do but it was too late as a jug of water was dumped on my head. Arthur looked at her a bit shocked.  
>"Hey she's awake isn't she" Anya said to him. I started wringing out my hair.<p>

"You are an evil sister" I fake glared at her.  
>"Isn't that why you love me?" she asked. Arthur smiled at the two of us bickering and looked at Morgana who was thankfully sitting nowhere near me.<br>"Are you alright Morgana? You seem a bit quiet" Arthur asked her.

"Yes" she lied not even looking at him.  
>"I can always tell when you're lying you know" Arthur told her. I rolled my eyes at him. Morgana froze up for a second probably wondering if he knew her secrets, which he didn't.<br>"Don't worry we're all going to be fine" he comforted her.

"_You know when grownups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're lying to make you feel better?" _

_"Yeah" _

_"Well everything's going to be fine" _I thought after Arthur said that making myself laugh a bit at thinking of Doctor Who in such a serious situation. We waited for Merlin in silence for a couple minutes.  
>"He's been taking a while I need to go out there and see if he's alright" Arthur informed us. I nodded soundlessly towards him before he kissed me on the top of my head and then he left. I saw Morgana wasn't looking at us when he kissed me. <em>Oh so now the guilt is settling in on you<em> I glared at her.

* * *

><p>I had no clue what was going on between Castiel and Morgana but I felt awkward as I saw Castiel try and kill Morgana with her glares and Morgana didn't even want to look anybody in the eye. I really had no clue what I was supposed to do. I mean I had forgiven Morgana…sort of. Maybe that's just because I was too nice of a person. The moment of awkward silence was over though when Merlin came in through the door.<p>

"I was so worried for you" I said running up to him and hugging him and I quickly moved away from him when I remembered Morgana was in the room. I knew Arthur was ok with our relationship but Morgana?

"The knight's are in the castle" Merlin explained to us.

"Where's Arthur?" Castiel quickly asked.  
>"Finding us somewhere safe to move to" he answered as he removed the pillows under Uther's head.<p>

"Thank you all for not saying anything to Arthur" Morgana thanked us. Castiel just turned her head the other way.  
>"It was nothing" I assured her. Morgana smiled at me.<br>"You three are such good friends" Morgana put her hand on mine. Merlin and Castiel's reactions were a bit strange. Castiel scoffed at her and Merlin got a guilty look on his face. _What is going on with these two?_ I wondered. Arthur came back in and told us that we needed to move Uther to this servants chamber's he found and to make matter's even worse it turned out Morgause was leading the Knights of Medhir. Morgana offered to help Castiel walk this time as a jester of kindness, but Merlin quickly interjected and said he should help her. Arthur snapped at him for not being a gentleman and giving Morgana a break from carrying Uther, who was quite heavy if I do say so myself, but Morgana just brushed off what Merlin said to her and said it was alright. When we got to the room we all practically collapsed to the ground out of exhaustion except for Morgana. Castiel who was still slightly awake from the shower I had given her smacked me on the face getting me back for earlier and also to wake me up.

"How come you're the only one who's still awake?" Arthur asked Morgana.  
>"Must've been the potion Gaius gave her" I lied.<br>"Yeah must have" Castiel said still glaring at Morgana.  
>"We need to get my father out of the city" Arthur sighed.<br>"That should be easy with an army of unstoppable undead knights chasing after us with Morgause in the lead" Castiel joked.  
>"When we first came here we saw a cart if I'm correct. We could put your father in there and drive him out of Camelot?" Merlin suggested.<br>"You are full of ideas" Arthur agreed patting Merlin on the shoulder. Castiel and I smiled at their little bromance moment. Merlin gave a satisfied nod at how his plan had pleased Arthur.  
>"Go and get it and I'll see if I can find a way out of here" Arthur told Merlin. Merlin let out a sigh as he got up and ran out the door. He quickly came back looking really out of breath.<br>"The knights are closing in on us I don't think we can make it to the cart by carrying him" Merlin said. Arthur quickly found this sheet.

"That's why we'll use this" Arthur smiled.  
>"He's already asleep I doubt he'll care if he as a blanket on him" I snapped at Arthur feeling a bit cranky and tired.<br>"We're going to pull him" Arthur further explained. We all quickly laid Uther down on the sheet while Arthur checked outside the door to see if the coast was clear, which apparently it wasn't as he ran back in telling us to hide. Merlin and I hid behind these curtains and Morgana and Arthur hid behind a little dressing thing.  
>"Damn my leg" Castiel quoted John Watson and I quickly realized that she couldn't get up because of her ankle. We started to hear the door open and I saw Castiel's eyes grow wide with fear.<br>"Arthur" she whispered her voice shaking. He didn't have enough time to get to her and then she did the only thing she could do which was play dead. I saw this hooded figure enter into the room and it immediately started going towards Castiel. Arthur jumped out of his hiding spot and started fighting it.  
>"Protect the king" Arthur told us. Morgana and I grabbed the sheet Uther was on and started dragging him while Merlin helped Castiel get up and walk. I saw her turn back and look at Arthur.<br>"Keep going Castiel" Arthur told her. She nodded at him sadly and continued walking on. Morgana and I were dragging Uther as fast as we could down the hallway. We heard stomping behind us and saw another hooded knight. Morgana tripped out of fear and couldn't seem to get up. _Great just what we need two people with limps now_ I thought. I went to go help her up.  
>"No" Merlin said to me. I froze shocked at what he just said.<br>"What're you talking about?" I asked.  
>"Merlin please help me" Morgana begged. Merlin just sort of looked at her.<br>"Anya" she looked at me. I started to make my way towards her but was stopped by Merlin grabbing my wrist.  
>"Castiel do you think you can walk by yourself?" Merlin asked. She looked at Morgana and back at him. Morgana got a look of hope in her eyes.<p>

"Yeah" Castiel told him. Merlin took his arm off her shoulder and surprisingly wrapped it around my waist as he made me keep walking on and tried to drag Uther with his other hand.  
>"Merlin no stop what are you doing?" I asked looking at Morgana as her hope was quickly diminished.<p>

* * *

><p>I looked at Morgana and I couldn't believe I was about to do this. Merlin had told me she had to die because she was the reason for this curse and if it wasn't stopped Arthur would die, as he had been told by the Great Dragon. I felt bad that I was also just so blinded of my hatred for her right now that I had no sympathy towards her.<p>

"Castiel please help me" Morgana made a last attempt at having her life saved as the knight approached us.

"You took my children away from me and now you're trying to kill Arthur. I hope you burn in hell" I told her before I walked on a bit painfully after Merlin and Anya, helping Merlin drag Uther.  
>"Castiel what's wrong with you?" Anya asked looking disappointed in me.<br>"What's wrong with the both of you we can't just let her die" Anya said looking at Merlin and I as we both ignored Morgana screaming for help from us. We saw the knight approach her but then it stopped and started walking towards us. With Merlin trying to move Uther and Anya at the same time and with my ankle the knight quickly caught up with us. Just as he raised his sword to attack us Merlin started to say a spell but was stopped as we heard the noise of a sword being stabbed into the knight. Behind him I saw Arthur and he pushed the knight down a flight of stairs. Behind Arthur, much to Merlin and I's displeasure was a still alive Morgana. We all made our way to the council room and locked the doors.

"Morgana what was the remedy that Gaius gave you?" Arthur asked desperately.

"I don't know" she whined. She kept glaring at Merlin and I as Arthur questioned her.  
>"Why didn't that knight kill you?" Merlin asked.<br>"I don't know maybe because I'm a woman who would never kill her friends" she snapped at us.  
>"Maybe" I lied.<p>

"There's got to be a way to stop this?" Arthur pondered.  
>"We have to destroy the source of the magic this curse came from" Merlin informed him.<br>"And that is?" he asked. Merlin and I both looked at Morgana. Anya must have caught our look as a sad look of understanding soon made it's way across her face.

"I don't know" Merlin answered.  
>"Our only chance of surviving this is to get out of Camelot" Arthur plainly said. Arthur quickly made a plan to get his father out of the castle then started walking towards the doors.<br>"I'll fetch the cart" Arthur said.  
>"I'm coming with you, you can fight them off and I'll head for the cart" I suggested stupidly as my words started to slur out of tiredness.<br>"No you stay and protect my father with the others" Arthur said.  
>"You can't do this alone you idiot"<br>"I have to" he said resting his head against the door.  
>"How you feeling about doing this then?" I asked.<br>"Confident" he yawned.  
>"I'm sure you do" I smiled at him. He didn't answer as he had fallen asleep against the door. Merlin quickly walked up to him and slapped him waking him up. I looked at Merlin.<p>

"I wanted a chance to slap somebody" he simply said. We heard this weird growling noise from the knights on the other side of the door making Arthur and I back away from it.

"Merlin was that your knees again?" Arthur joked. I smiled at that. Arthur turned to me.  
>"If I don't make it back-" he started to say.<p>

"You will" I corrected.  
>"Just in case I want you to know I'll always love you" he replied touching the necklace had given me and looking at it. I quickly took off the ring my mom gave me that I had for practically worn for forever and placed it in his hand.<p>

"Is this the stupid ring you jumped into that pond for?" he asked.  
>"I never take it off except for now. I want you to keep it so I'm always with you too" I told him twirling his mother's necklace. He put his hand around my waist and pushed us together and kissed me, holding my ring in his hand. The weird growling noise on the other side of the door started to get louder and we had to let go of each other.<br>"See you at dinner then?" I joked sadly hoping this wouldn't be the last time I saw him.  
>"Sure, I would like to warn you though Merlin's cooking" he smiled at me. He unsheathed his sword as Merlin quickly unlocked the doors and he ran out. I leaned against one of the pillars in the room and not realizing how tired I was I quickly fell into a deep sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I tried to wake Castiel back up but it seemed like she was past the point of no return.<br>"It's alright she's only sleeping" Merlin reminded me. I nodded hesitantly and so we started following Arthur's plan to lower Uther down into the cart when the time was right. At one point Merlin slyly slid a canteen into my hand.  
><em>I need you to give this to Morgana<em> he instructed. This had been the first time he had used this telepathic trick on me and I tried to make it look like nothing was going on inside my head.  
><em>Why? <em>I questioned.

_Because we need to kill her_ Merlin slowly admitted.

_Forgive me for asking again but why?_

_Because if she lives we're all going to die she's the one who started the curse. She did this so she could kill Uther and Arthur and rule over Camelot_ he explained.

_That explains why you left her behind then but what about Castiel?_

_Morgana is the reason Xavier and Annabeth were taken away from her and Arthur. She told Uther to take the children away from them_. I slowly looked at Morgana feeling a slight anger boil inside me.

_What's in this_? I asked nervously looking at the canteen.

_Hemlock_

_I can't do this, I can't kill somebody .Why can't you do this?_

_She's already suspicious of me. She still thinks of you as a friend.  
>So that makes killing her easier then?<br>I'm sorry but you have to do it_ Merlin looked at me.I started to contemplate about what to do next and I felt tears form in my eyes as I realized what I had to do. I turned to Morgana forming a fake smile on my face.  
>"Do you want some water?" I asked.<br>"I'm fine" she politely declined.  
>"If we get out of here you may not get another chance to drink something" I reminded her.<br>"If" she said shaking her head at me. We heard noises of Arthur fighting outside the door. Merlin was nearly asleep on the floor now.  
>"You should really have a sip, I don't want to finish it without having shared it with someone else" I said my voice wavering a bit.<p>

"Thank you" Morgana smiled at me as I handed the canteen to her with shaking hands. I looked away as I saw her take a sip. Morgana soon started gasping for air.

"I'm so sorry" I apologized as a tear rolled down my cheek. Morgana pushed me away from her. The door exploded open as Morgause came into the room and picked up Morgana. I backed away from her and grabbed onto Merlin in full on tears now at what I had just did.

"What did you do to her?" Morgause glared at me. She checked Morgana again.  
>"You poisoned her" she said in complete shock looking at me. <em> I know I find it hard to believe that I could do it too<em>.

"Tell me what you used?" she asked.  
>"First break the curse" Merlin negotiated.<p>

"You're a simple servant you can't tell me what to do" Morgause snapped at him.

"Yes he can if you want her to live you do as he says" I defended Merlin.  
>"I can kill all of you instead" Morgause threatened.<br>"Then she'll die with us" Merlin looked at Morgana. Morgause looked at her half-sister.

"None of us wanted to do this but you gave me no choice. Stop the knights and we can save her" Merlin told her. Morgause undid the curse and then looked at us.  
>"It was hemlock" I told her. And then Arthur ran in and saw Morgause with a dead Morgana in her lap. Morgause and Morgana then just disappeared. I looked to the side and saw Castiel moving now but her eyes were still closed. Arthur quickly ran to her.<br>"Why is she still asleep?" Arthur asked nervously. I saw Castiel wink at me and I knew what she was trying to get him to do. I smiled a bit.  
>"I heard sometimes with curses like these you have to wake maidens up with a kiss" I told Arthur. He looked at me like I was joking but then leaned down and kissed her. Suddenly her eyes opened.<br>"Did you kill them all then?" she smiled at him.  
>"Sure if you can put it that way" he told her.<p>

"See and here you were thinking that you were going on a suicide mission"

"Well I mean when you have someone who has so much faith in you and is so much in love with you. You are sort of invincible" he assured her.

"I tend to have that effect on people" she smiled at him. I felt Merlin grab my hand.  
><em>You did great <em>he told me. I looked at him and hugged him.

* * *

><p>Late at night while I was blissfully dreaming I was awoken by the loud sound of a dragon roar.<p>

_Oh no Merlin you didn't_ was all I could think

**I think this will transition well into the next chapter haha. Did you like it? I hope you did please review if you did. Also I wanted to promote the story I beta which is really good it's a merlin fanfic called Dragonchild by Wydra-and-MashumelloKage it's a really good story that I think deserves more reviews so please check it out. **

**Grapejuice101: Yay that was the reaction I wanted towards Morgana because I'm evil like that and I like her as an evil character too so I thought eh why not just make her more evil mwhahahaa.**

**SunnySmile13: Yes school is a bugger grrrrr stupid work why don't you just go and throw yourself in a bonfire. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I also hoped you liked part two. **

**Kie1993: Glad you liked it**

**Magic Whispers: It was fun PM'ing you today and I finished Lamia and learned that the main message of the episode is Bro's before Ho's haah. Gahh next is the Lancelot ep and I can't wait to watch it teehhee. Also I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Yearofthedays: Awww thanks I hope you liked the chapter :D.**


	31. The Last Dragonlord part 1

**Woohooo the giants won the superbowl yeah ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Hahha ok that was all now here's the chapter :D**

"Castiel talk to her please?" Anya said as she worked on this little girl who had bad burns all over her body. She was about 7 and she was very brave, she hadn't shed a tear when Arthur had rescued her from a burning house and told Anya to take care of her since Gaius and Gwen were busy with everybody else. Camelot was going through its third night of being attacked by the great dragon and so far none of us had found any way to stop him and lots of people had gotten hurt.  
>"Castiel" Anya nearly shouted at me. I looked down at the little girl and moved some hair out of her face.<p>

"Hello my names Castiel" I smiled at her.  
>"Martha" she weakly told me.<p>

"Your being very brave right now Martha, I would be crying if I were you right now" I told her. She winced as Anya touched one of her burns.  
>"Anya's going to make you all better" I assured her. She nodded at me and then started coughing. I saw blood come out of her mouth as she kept coughing.<p>

"Martha stay with us come on" I said but she then suddenly paled and fell into my arms. Anya quickly checked for a pulse and found nothing.  
>"It must have been the smoke from the fire. It probably got into her lungs and suffocated her" she guessed. Anya let out a sigh and moved on to the next person.<br>"Anya wait" I said looking down at the little girl in my arms.  
>"I can't do anything Castiel she's dead. Unless you want more people to die like she did tonight we have to keep moving on and helping people" she told me sounding a bit emotionless. I gently set the girl down on the ground.<br>"I'm so sorry sweetie" I apologized before going after Anya. I felt completely useless with my lack of medical skill as I just stood next to Anya talking to her patients.  
>"If you want to help we need more water" Gwen suggested handing me a pail. I nodded at her and quickly made my way outside. It looked like the end of the world out here. Everything was on fire and people were running everywhere. I tried to run as fast as I could to the well but once I got there it didn't seem to work. I kicked it out of frustration. I heard the dragon roar as it neared Camelot. I let out a bunch of profanities as I tried to make the well work.<br>"Castiel" I heard Arthur's warning voice while he tried to get more people into the castle. I ignored it as I tried to get the water.

"CASTIEL" Arthur shouted. I looked up and saw how close the dragon was getting to me. Arthur ran towards me and grabbed my hand as we both ran towards the castle. I heard this painful slicing noise and then Arthur fell to the ground pulling me down with him and the dragon flew off again. I looked at Arthur as he clutched his chest in pain. He ignored it though and he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. We walked into the infirmary and saw that Gaius, Gwen, and Anya were all hard at work and there was no one there to tend to Arthur. I let out a sigh as I realized I would have to try and take care of him. I walked Arthur over to one of the many cot's and I helped him take his armor and shirt off. It took all my will to not blush at this while I cleaned the wound. I saw Arthur had a smirk on his face.  
>"Shut up" I said to him smiling now.<br>"I didn't say anything" he smiled back. I made a face at him.  
>"Quick warning I have no clue what I'm doing so don't be surprised if you die tonight because I'm a terrible physician" I warned him. He grabbed my hand and placed it on top of his heart which was beating at a rapid pace.<br>"Seems like you're doing fine to me" Arthur assured me.  
>"You better slow down your heart rate though" I told him.<br>"That's hard to do with you around" he smiled at me.

* * *

><p>I finally found Merlin in all of this mess and he pulled me into a corner so we could talk.<p>

"Where have you been?" I asked him.  
>"With Arthur" he replied quickly and then he looked at me.<br>"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have set him free" he apologized.

"You swore on your mother's life there was nothing you could do" I said to him. He looked nervous.  
>"We're going to get out of this somehow" I tried to comfort him.<br>"My magic doesn't work against him" he told me.  
>"We'll find a way" I tried to say hopefully. Merlin nodded.<p>

"Help me out with these patients please?" I asked him feeling very exhausted.

* * *

><p>"What's going on in there?" I asked Castiel as she had her ear pressed to the door while Uther, Arthur, and the knight's of Camelot conversed about what to do next about our dragon problem.<p>

"Shh" she whispered to me pressing her ear closer.

"Their thinking about finding a timelord?" she told me. I raised my eyebrow at her.  
>"Wait a Dragonlod never mind" she corrected herself.<br>"What's that?" I asked.  
>"Like I know" she told me trying to listen in again.<br>"Arthur wants to go and look for this Dragonlord but Uther won't let him. Arthur's going anyways" she informed me. Then she got a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's quiet for some reason, I don't know if they're done talking o-" she was cut off when the door she had been leaning against suddenly opened pushing her back against the wall hiding her for a moment as the door stayed open. The person who had opened the door was Arthur who was looking at me very confused.

"Did you hear anything?" he asked me.  
>"No but Castiel did" I told the truth.<p>

"And where is she?" he asked thinking I was lying.  
>"Oww" we heard her moan from behind the door as she pushed it shut. She had her hand over her ear now.<br>"I'm coming with you" she declared going after him. Arthur ignored her.  
>"Look staying here is just as dangerous as going into Cenred's kingdom and besides I'm no use here" she bargained. He still stayed quiet looking like he was thinking about it now.<br>"I'll probably be a bigger help for you than Merlin will" she told him.

"We're leaving in an hour but I'm not letting you out of my sight" Arthur told her.

"Yes sir" she saluted him running off to her room.  
>"I think she'll actually be safer with you" I said to him. He smiled at that.<br>"Tell Merlin he'll need to fetch another horse" Arthur told me. I nodded.

* * *

><p>"Extra Clothes?" Anya asked me as we did a quick checklist of what I had packed.<br>"Check" I replied.

"Female necessities?"  
>"Check"<p>

"Blankets?"

"Check"

"Handsome prince charming?" she asked looking at Arthur.  
>"Check mum" I smiled at her mounting my horse.<p>

"You be careful out there alright?"  
>"I'm with my boys I'll be fine" I assured her.<br>"You better not come back to me dead" she threatened.  
>"I'll try not to" I joked. We saw Merlin approaching us with two more horse's now.<br>"Who's the other one for?" I asked Merlin once he was within hearing distance.  
>"The other one is for you Anya" Gaius said as he walked next to Merlin.<br>"Me? No I can't just leave I need to help you and Gwen" she stated.  
>"We've both got it over here. Besides I think you are much more needed by Merlin's side" Gaius told her. She nodded and got on the horse next to me.<p>

"Woohoo road trip" I joked quietly. Arthur's horse was on my other side. As he mounted his horse I saw him wince in pain.  
>"Are you alright?" Merlin asked.<br>"Just a scratch" Arthur lied. We took off a few minutes later and headed into the woods. All of us were silent during most of the trip mainly because we were heading into Cenred's kingdom. At one point it started raining and I had to use one of my blanket's as a poncho, which was quite hard to do while riding a horse.  
>"Well this is fun…..and wet" Anya sort of whined.<br>"First of all thanks for pointing out the obvious and second, I think I'd rather take the rain then nearly getting burned to death by a dragon" I told her. We eventually had to stop at this tavern for the night. Everyone in the tavern looked at us when we walked in and it was eerily quiet. A lot of the people in their stared at us like they wanted to kill us.  
>"Greetings" Arthur said a bit too brightly. The people in the tavern just glared at us some more.<p>

"We'll just be sitting over there" I said leading our group to a secluded corner. They all followed us with their eyes to our table but eventually forgot we were there as they drank more. Merlin quickly ordered drinks for us.

* * *

><p>Great so it's the first time I ever go into a bar and everyone in here looks like they want to eat me. Everyone at our table was awkwardly quiet. Our waiter smacked our drinks down in front of us. Castiel and I had to wipe whatever beverage had splashed onto us off our face.<p>

"So we're looking for information on a man named Balinor (the Last Dragonlord) and we are willing to pay handsomely for it" Arthur told the waiter throwing a bag full of coins down on the table.  
>"Never heard of him" he answered.<br>"How about a place to stay for the night then?" Arthur asked.  
>"We're full" he lied. Castiel must have caught on that he was lying to as she unexpectedly shouted at him.<br>"Please I'm pregnant" Arthur nearly choked on his drink and Merlin's mouth dropped open making whatever it was he had been drinking fall out of his mouth. The man contemplated what she said and then took the coin bag and told us where are room was.  
>"Good thinking" I told her. I saw Arthur looking down at her stomach completely shocked.<br>"I'm not actually pregnant" she informed him.  
>"Are you sure?" he asked.<br>"No I'm having the immaculate conception" she told him. He let out a sigh of relief.  
>"I was about to kill whoever this unknown lover of yours was" Arthur said to her.<br>"Next time you pull a stunt like that make sure we all know beforehand" Merlin said. She rolled her eyes at them. And it got silent again.  
>"So do you think one of these men is Balinor?" Merlin asked looking around the room.<br>"I really hope not" Arthur admitted.

* * *

><p>"Honestly Arthur, Anya and I don't care if we sleep on the floor" I told him.<br>"Well if your pretending to be pregnant you may as well make it look believable by sleeping in the same bed with the father of your nonexistent child" Arthur argued.

"Well if you put it that way then" I sighed plopping down next to him.

"But I'm only doing this so you and Merlin don't have to share a bed. Otherwise you'd two be talking like little girls till the early morning" I joked. I moved closer to him and he put his arms around me and placed his chin on top of my head.

"Your feet are freezing" he complained.  
>"Oh yeah well you snore" I complained back. He laughed at that. He let out a sigh.<p>

"Sweet dreams" I told him. He pulled me closer to him.  
>"I love you" he whispered. I smiled at that.<br>"Just in case you two forgot, we are still here" Anya's voice interrupted Arthur and I's conversation.  
>"Right love you Anya" I told her.<br>"Whatever you ginge I guess I love you too" she joked.  
>"Night Merlin" I said.<br>"Night Castiel, Arthur" And with that I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Once I made sure that at least Arthur was asleep I nudged Merlin who had his back turned towards me. He rolled over looking a bit like he was thinking really hard about something.<br>"What's wrong with you?" I asked him.  
>"Nothing" he lied. I gave him a look.<br>"I just have a lot on my mind"

"Care to share?" I asked. He sighed.  
>"Gaius told me that Balinor was my father" he said.<p>

"That's wonderful isn't it?" I asked.  
>"If we find him yes, but part of me doesn't want to find him" he told me.<br>"Why?"  
>"I've always had this vision of my father being a great hero and an honorable man but what if we find and he's nothing like that?"<br>"Then you'll stop wondering what if?" I told him.

"You're right" he agreed sadly.  
>"Of course I am" we said in unison. He smiled and I laughed at how he had predicted what I was going to say. We interlocked our fingers and fell asleep after that.<p>

* * *

><p>" At one point in the night I heard this weird creaking noise. I saw some weird shadow walk across the room. I tried to slyly look at it but Arthur, whose chin was still on top of my head made sure I wouldn't be able to move it. I looked at him and saw he was awake trying to tell me to stay calm. As the shadow neared where Arthur and I were sleeping Arthur shot up grabbed a dagger and pointed it at the intruder's throat. I saw the intruder was a man we had saw in the tavern earlier.<br>"What's going on?" Merlin asked waking up now.

"Please I've got children" the man pleaded.  
>"Do you know what the punishment is for death?" Arthur questioned him.<br>"Yes sire"

"Do you have any information about Balinor?"  
>"No" the man lied.<p>

"Do you value your life?" Arthur started to press the dagger a bit further into the man's throat.  
>"It's been many years since I've seen him" he admitted<br>"Where did you last see him?" Arthur asked. The man gave us directions to this cave and Arthur let the man go.

* * *

><p>We all walked a bit slowly through the woods the next day from lack of sleep. I looked back at Arthur for a moment and saw him stumbling a bit.<br>"It's alright" he lied.  
>"I think it's that wound, let me check" I offered stopping the horses. I looked at what Castiel had done and saw that she had made a terrible attempt at bandaging him up. I didn't bother saying that out loud because if this infection Arthur was getting was caused by her I knew she would feel completely guilty if anything happened to him. We heard a twig snap and Merlin quickly made us hide beside this log.<br>"Is he going to be alright?" Castiel asked looking at Arthur who looked slightly feverish as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Shhh" Merlin said. We looked above the log and saw a couple of Cenred's knights pass by us.

"Come on we need to go" Merlin ordered. We all nodded but Arthur didn't.  
>"Arthur" Merlin said shaking him.<p>

"Arthur" he shook him again but got no response.

**Dun Dun DUNNNNNNN! Sorry gots to end it here but I hope you liked and review if you did. Also if your ever bored or just want to talk feel free to PM and also if you need a beta reader I could also do that to :D**

**Grapejuice101: I assure you that you will probably see the kids when I start writing season 3 teehee also it was fun talking with you today and I feel glad that I can message you whenever I need help.**

**SunnySmile13: Oh yay you like the Merlin and Castiel friendship. I'm also glad that you liked the chapter and it was also fun talking with you today and swapping ideas. If you ever need help with your writing feel free to message me. **

**La-Lucy: Helloooo I'm glad you liked it I hope you liked this one too :D**

**Violetcreams: Awww thank you I hope you liked this chapter**

**Magic Whispers: Hey girl Hey! Woohoo glad you liked the cliffy and no I will never stop getting good because I'm a boss like that (eww can't believe I just used the word boss haha) Also I'm so glad we can share evil smiles together mwhahahaha.**


	32. The Last Dragonlord part 2

**(Sings) Hey girl what you doing? Hey girl where you going? Who's that girl? Who's that girl? Who's that girl? Who's that girl? IT'S JESS!**

**Well I thought since I've been starting these chapters off with random messages lately I thought I might as well put in the new girl theme song because it's been stuck in my head and now I hope it's stuck in yours mwhahaha**

**Now enjoy :D**

"This is all my fault. I should have waited till someone besides me could've treated him in the first place" Castiel said to me as we rode on looking for Balinor. I had finally told her why Arthur was ill because she wouldn't stop asking me about it.  
>"You did what you had to do" I comforted her.<br>"But what if he dies? It's going to be all my fault"  
>"He's been on the point of death far too many times to count. I'm sure one scratch isn't going to kill him" Merlin smiled at her.<p>

_It might though_ I tried to tell Merlin telepathically.

Castiel nodded at what Merlin said perking up a bit and then checked on Arthur, who was just sort of slung over his saddle at the moment, while his horse was tied up to hers.

"So Arthur is passed out, we may or may not find Balinor, and we're all hoping that if we do ever get back to Camelot it's not blown to smithereens. We live such an easy life" I said to Merlin.

"We're going to find him" Merlin said to me. We came into this little clearing where there was a pond and a big cave.

"Is this the place?" I asked.

"Quite possibly" Merlin said dismounting his horse.

"I'll come with you" I said following after him.  
>"Are you sure?" he asked.<br>"Yeah I'll be fine I laugh in the face of danger" I joked.

"Castiel you think you can take care of Arthur out here?" I asked.

"Maybe I'll try not to kill him again" she sighed as she helped him down. I looked at Merlin and we walked into the cave.

* * *

><p>I laid Arthur down on the ground and grabbed a cup from one of the saddle bags to get him some water. I laid his head down in my lap and tried to make him drink the water. He let out some hoarse coughs after he swallowed the water. I felt his forehead which was really hot and laid my cool hand on it.<p>

"Castiel" he moaned.

"Shhhhhhh just sleep" I told him.

"You were right" he mumbled.  
>"About what?"<br>"You are a terrible physician" he smiled slightly.

"Don't make me laugh because then I'll have an emotional breakdown from being so worried about you and laughing at the same time" I told him.

"I had a dream. We had two daughters in it, we were showing them how to dance" he laughed.  
>"What where they like?" I asked wondering if his dream daughters were exactly like mine.<br>"They had lighter hair than yours, freckles,blue eyes" he listed off.  
>"One of them was very prim and proper and the other was a stubborn little rebel" I finished for him. He looked at me shocked.<br>"I've had dreams about them too, Ariel and Lily" I smiled at him.  
>"Well that gives me hope that I won't be dying then if we've both had dreams about our future children" he joked. He coughed again looking a bit weaker now.<br>"I know it's hard for you to go for such a long period of time without talking but you need to be quiet for once and rest please" I told him.

"If you insist you're the doctor but a bad one though" he said closing his eyes. I did a trick I had learned from my mom that she used to make me fall asleep when I was a baby. I gently traced little lines on his face with my finger relaxing him a bit and within a few minutes he was back to sleep.

* * *

><p>We walked closer to the cave. And I let out a gulp of fear when I saw how dark it was inside. I immediately grabbed Merlin's hand.<br>"So much for laughing in the face of danger" Merlin looked at me.  
>"I'm just doing this so I don't get lost" I lied.<p>

"Well if you could loosen your grip on my hand a bit I would gladly appreciate it" he said trying to move his hand. I looked down and saw my knuckles were practically white from holding onto Merlin's hand so tightly.  
>"Sorry" I apologized as we started to walk in. It took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the light but I soon saw that someone was actually living here.<p>

"Merlin I think this is the place" I whispered excitedly. I didn't hear a response from him.  
>"Merlin?" I asked. I turned around and saw Merlin was being held captive by this man.<br>"What do you two want?" the man asked.  
>"It's our friend he needs medical attention" Merlin told him. The man let go of Merlin. I got a better look at him now and saw he had shoulder length and a very grizzly face.<p>

"Bring him in" he said. Merlin and I looked at him a bit and I suddenly saw the similarities between Merlin and the man. This was Balinor.

"Go on get him" he snapped at us. Merlin and I quickly dashed out of the cave towards Castiel.

"He looks like you a bit" I told him.

"We're not even sure if this is him" Merlin reminded me.  
>"Oh please how many other men happen to live in a secluded cave by the mountains" I stated. We finally reached Castiel and Arthur.<p>

"Help us carry Arthur into the cave" Merlin said. She nodded and obeyed.  
>"So what's going on?" she asked as all three of us carried Arthur.<br>"We may have found Balinor and he may be able to cure Arthur" I informed her.  
>"Good" was all she said and then Arthur slipped out of her arms as the half that she was carrying hit the ground and he let out a painful moan from hitting his head.<br>"Sorry" she apologized quickly picking him back up. We set him down on the cot in Balinor's cave.  
>"I've got his tunic" Merlin said.<br>"No I'll do that if there was one thing I was good at the first time I tried healing him it was taking his clothes off" Castiel volunteered. Merlin and I smirked at each other holding back laughter.  
>"Oh shut up" she snapped at us as she gently pulled Arthur's shirt off and then threw it at Merlin. We then let Balinor do his work as we saw him put this weird pasty stuff on Arthur's wound.<p>

"Is it just me or does that stuff look like guacamole?" I asked Castiel trying to make her smile. She shrugged completely ignoring my joke.  
>"Is he going to be alright?" she asked Balinor when he was finished.<br>"He needs rest but he should be well in the morning" he assured her.

"Thank you" Merlin thanked him while Balinor walked away from us.

"So that's your future father in law then?" Castiel asked hip bumping me. I just hip bumped her back as my answer feeling my face blush.

"Do you think that's really him?" I whispered to Merlin.  
>"I don't know" he said a bit speechlessly at the thought of finally meeting his father.<p>

* * *

><p>Balinor kindly made us food and it was very awkward while we ate. Anya and I, as hard as it is to believe, didn't even talk because we were too busy looking between Balinor and Merlin waiting for them to converse with each other and have that cheesy moment you always see in movies where the kid goes "(Gasp) YOU'RE MY DADDY!" and the dad goes "(Gasp) Son?" and then they run to each other and hug in slow motion.<p>

"So how long have you been here?" Merlin asked.  
>"A few winters" Balinor lied. Anya and I rolled our eyes in unison and smiled at each other.<br>"Why are all of you here?" he asked. _Just keeping stuffing your face Anya so we don't have to talk and let them have their bonding moment_ I tried to mentally tell Anya and she must have thought the same thing as she kept on eating.

"Just traveling" Merlin answered. Anya and I nodded, we were both resembling chipmunks at this point now from all the food we had been putting in our mouths.

"We're actually looking for someone, we were told he lived around here umm his name is uhh Balinor" Merlin said not looking at him. Balinor smiled at this.  
><em>Oh here comes the cheesy slow motion hug<em> I thought but he didn't answer Merlin.

"He was a Dragonlord supposedly?" Merlin questioned him.  
>"He's long gone" Balinor answered. <em>Liar, Liar pants on fire<em> I said in my mind.

"Oh really" Merlin said a bit disappointed.  
>"Who are you people?" Balinor asked us firmly.<p>

"Merlin" he introduced himself. Anya and I gave him sympathetic looks and quickly swallowed our food.  
>"I'm Anya"<p>

"Castiel"

"And him?" Balinor asked pointing at Arthur.

"Lancelot, he's a knight but you know he's a nice one" Merlin lied. I gave him a confused look and he told me to keep my mouth shut.

"That's Arthur Pendragon, he's Uther Pendragon's son. What's he doing in Cenred's kingdom is he asking for trouble?" Balinor asked. _Hang on how'd he narrow down who Arthur was so quickly_ I wondered but my question was never answered.  
>"We really are just looking for somebody" Anya replied.<br>"What do you want from me" Balinor snapped at her making her huddle closer to me now. _Great it's nice to know Anya that I'm your own personal human shield_ I thought looking down at her.

"Are you Balinor?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. He turned away from me. Anya and I looked to Merlin for help now.

"The Great Dragon is attacking Camelot" Merlin told him.  
>"His name is Kilgarrah" Balinor said. <em>Well that's information I could completely care less about<em>.

"We need your help, you're the only one who can stop him" Merlin pleaded. Balinor yelled at him saying that he wouldn't do it because Uther was such a cruel man and he didn't want to be kind to someone who had treated him so harshly and hunted him down.

"Where did you hide when you had to leave Camelot?" Merlin asked.  
>"I ran to a little place called Ealdor" he answered.<br>"Really?" I asked out of fake interest.  
>"I had a life there, I fell in love with a woman"<br>"Named?" Anya asked.  
>"That doesn't matter" he said to her. <em>Yes it does<em> I whined as we heard him continue to rant on about how terrible of a person Uther was and that he wasn't going to help save Camelot and then he went so far as to tell Merlin that he had no idea what it was like to be the last of his kind. While Balinor's back was turned I kicked Merlin's leg.

"You tell him right now who you are, you big eared idiot" I whispered to him. He rubbed his leg and then said to Balinor

"So you're just going to let everyone in Camelot die then?" Balinor nodded.  
>"What if one of them was your son?" Merlin asked.<p>

"I do not have a son" _Oh yes you do_

"I need to tell you that-"

"Castiel" Arthur's voice mumbled. _Really Arthur as much as I love you, not now_.  
>"Castiel" he said again coughing now but sounding much better. I got up from my spot and looked at Merlin telling him to continue on the conversation, but by then Balinor was no longer interested in talking. I sat down by Arthur's head and saw him blindly reach for my hand which I gave to him and he held it for a minute while I rubbed my thumb against his hand. He slowly started to open his eyes.<br>"Told you I wouldn't die" he said.  
>"How do you feel?" I asked.<br>"Alive" he answered then he touched the back of his head and winced.  
>"Except for the back of my head that's about the only thing that hurts. How'd I get injured there?" he asked.<br>"Yeah about that" I smiled at him.

* * *

><p>I sat close to Merlin leaning my head on his shoulder as we watched Balinor look for something on the other side pond.<br>"How he doesn't recognize you as his son fazes me" I told him.  
>"That's because we're nothing alike" he answered looking disappointed.<p>

"He'll change his ways" I said hopefully.  
>"I shouldn't have had such great expectations" he sighed.<p>

"We all have ideas of what we want someone to be like but we make them so high that it's hard for anybody to reach those standards" I told him. I kissed him on his cheek making him blush for a minute before we were interrupted by Arthur. _Honestly Arthur is it just your job to ruin what could be touching moments today_ I thought.  
>"I feel fantastic!" Arthur exclaimed. We looked behind him and saw him walking with Castiel and then he picked her up bridal style spun her around and kissed her before setting her down.<br>"What the hell did Balinor give him?" I asked Merlin making him smile.

"No need to thank me Balinor did all the work" Merlin said.  
>"So you found him then?" Arthur asked.<br>"Dosen't mean he's willing to help" Castiel told him giving an annoyed look towards Balinor.

"It's alright I have a way with negotiating with people" Arthur said walking towards Balinor. Castiel sat down next to me as we watched the two converse.

"Do you think he's going to agree to it?" I asked.  
>"No" Merlin and Castiel scoffed. Arthur came walking back towards us with this slightly disappointed look on his face.<br>"What'd he say?" Merlin asked.  
>"He'll change his mind" Arthur answered.<br>"Is that really what he said?" I asked.

"Just give him a moment" Arthur said. Balinor started walking back towards us and then looked at Arthur.  
>"Have a safe trip back" he told him going back into his cave.<p>

"That's your decision then?" Arthur asked.  
>"I will not help Uther" Balinor said. Castiel stood up now.<br>"Then help the innocent people who are dying in Camelot right now" she pleaded. He just shook his head at her.  
>"Don't waste your time here Castiel" Arthur yelled at Balinor's retreating back and he led Castiel the other way. Merlin and I were still sitting by the pond and I saw that he looked really angry.<p>

"Gaius spoke of the nobility of Dragonlords clearly he was wrong" Merlin said to his father angry tears were forming in his eyes now.

"Gaius?" Balinor asked. Merlin nodded.  
>"He's a good man" Balinor told him.<p>

"I was hoping he'd be like you" Merlin said to him disappointedly, I grabbed his hand now.  
>"I wanted to tell you-"<br>"MERLIN" Arthur shouted ready to leave now.  
>"I wanted to tell y-"<br>"MERLIN COME ON" Arthur shouted again.  
>"ARTHUR JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND" I shouted back at him. Me shouting at him caught him off guard as he suddenly backed off. I looked at Merlin now allowing him to talk.<br>"There's no point in telling you now" Merlin said looking at Balinor and leading me towards Arthur and Castiel.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell him?" I asked. Merlin nodded as he kept on walking.

* * *

><p>"Why is everybody so quiet today?" Arthur asked once we had made camp. We all just looked at him.<br>"We're all tired" I lied.  
>"Hmmmph" he accepted our answer. Suddenly Merlin and Arthur just started bickering and Merlin called Arthur a bunch of words that I most likely failed to define on the SAT's.<br>"If we're playing a game where we describe Arthur in one word mind if I join in?" Anya joked.  
>"Sure hmm let's see what else overbearing, very overbearing"<br>"Clueless sometimes"  
>"Toehead" I joined in.<br>"For the last time Castiel the phrase toe-head is never going to come back into style" Anya snapped at me.

"Shhhh" Arthur told us.

"You just wait till everyone in Camelot is calling all the people with blonde hair toe-heads then you'll be all like. Oh that Castiel she's so fetch" I mimicked her voice.

"I do not sound like that" she defended herself.

"I came up with the phrase dollop-head and I don't even think toe-head's a good insult" Merlin added.  
>"All of you be quiet" Arthur ordered. I saw that he was standing up now and he had his sword in his hand.<p>

"But you wanted us to talk" Anya retorted. We heard a twig snap now making all of us shut up. Merlin grabbed for the other sword we had, I grabbed for the frying pan, hey it worked last time I used it as a weapon, and I handed Anya a ladle.  
>"Really?" she asked when I handed it to her but we all shh'd her.<p>

"I thought you might need some help. This is dangerous country" Balinor's voice said from behind us. We turned around and saw him there.

"Will you return to Camelot with us?" Arthur asked.

"You were right Merlin there are some who risked their lives for me in Camelot and I owe them a debt that must be repaid" Balinor admitted to Merlin, meaning that his answer was yes. Arthur looked at Merlin completely shocked and Anya and I shoulder bumped Merlin with smiles on our faces.

"If you succeed in killing the dragon you will not go unrewarded" Arthur assured him.  
>"I do not wish for a reward" Blainor told him.<br>"Fine by me, so let's eat" Arthur said.

* * *

><p>"God I love living without technology sometimes" Castiel sighed as she laid down next to me looking at the sky.<br>"mhmm"I agreed as we looked up at the stars.

"I see now why we wanted to go up there in the first place a long time ago, there's just so many of them. Ohh a shooting star make a wish" she told me.

"You're such a five year old" I shook my head at her.

"Come on you know the song when you wish upon a star makes no difference who you are anything your heart desires will come to you" she recited to me. I gave her a confused look.  
>"Hello wishing has to work if there are so many songs about it" she stated.<br>"Alright then what'd you wish for?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes at me reminding me of the first rule of wishes.  
>"Go on make a wish or else I'll lick my finger and stick it in your ear" she threatened.<br>"That's disgusting" I retracted away from her.

"Well make a wish then"  
><em>I wish Merlin and I's relationship wouldn't have to be so secret<em> I thought.

"Did you do it?" she asked.  
>"Yes" I replied. We looked at Merlin and Balinor talking by the fire. Balinor had finally found out Merlin was his son so now they just talked and were acting like any other normal father and son would, minus the whole magic part.<br>"Look at how cute they are" I smiled.

"He looks as happy as he does whenever he's with you" Castiel said to me. I threw my arm around her shoulder.  
>"Did I ever tell you, you're my bestest friend ever?" I asked her.<p>

"Not lately but I've kind of known for awhile" she sighed and we both laughed at that.

* * *

><p>I woke up to having my mouth covered by Arthur's hand which scared the living heck out of me.<br>"Shhhh it's Cenred's men" Arthur whispered. I nodded and quietly woke up Anya and we both got behind Merlin and Arthur grabbing our so called weapons.  
>"Next time we're bringing four swords" Anya whined.<br>"Shhh" we all said to her. It was almost to quiet as I saw that no one was in our camp. We heard rushing footsteps and Arthur started fighting as more of Cenred's men started attacking us. Balinor helped out when Merlin gave him his sword.  
>"Castiel a little help here" Anya said as she tried to fight with her ladle. I smacked the man who was advancing on her over the head.<p>

"Thanks" she sighed.  
>"So should we call for help from Merlin then?" I asked as we saw him trying to slyly fight off one of Cenreds men with magic without Arthur noticing.<br>"I think he needs our help more than we do" she told me. We quickly charged towards Merlin as we saw he was now cornered and about to get stabbed. Till Balilnor jumped right in front of him and got stabbed instead. Anya and I froze on the spot. Anya grabbed the pan out of my hand and knocked the guy over the head like she was Babe Ruth and knocked the man out. I ran after her and pulled her back as she tried to get by Merlin's side. She tried to get out of my grip but I held her back.  
>"Let him be alone" I told her as we saw Merlin talk to his father one last time we could only hear bits and pieces of what they were saying.<p>

"No please no" we heard Merlin plead to whatever godly being would listen to him.

"I can save you" he said optimistically.  
>"It's too late, remember when you face the dragon be strong. A dragon's heart is on its right side not it's left" Balinor advised.<p>

"I can't do that" Merlin gulped back tears. Anya was burying her head into my shoulder now sobbing at seeing Merlin look so hurt.

"I've seen enough in you to make me proud" Balinor said. And then he died. Anya got out of my grip and ran to Merlin and threw her arms around him. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Arthur. When he saw that Balinor was dead he threw his sword down and screamed out of frustration. Then he wrapped his arms around me and held on to me tightly.

"I'm sorry" he kept apologizing probably because we were all going to die when we went back to Camelot now.

* * *

><p>I saw how nervous Arthur looked while we rode back to Camelot. He stopped his horse for a moment and then looked at me.<br>"Follow me Castiel please" he said.  
>"Why?" Anya asked.<br>"We won't be long" Arthur told her.  
>"What's going on?" I asked him.<p>

"Just please follow me?" he said. I nodded and we split off from Merlin and Anya and came into this quiet little meadow. He started pacing back and forth after he dismounted his horse. He finally stopped and gulped.

"We shouldn't go back to Camelot" he told me.  
>"But don't we have to?" I asked.<br>"No we could fake our deaths and they'd never know we ran away together" he explained.  
>"Arthur why do you want to do this?" I asked.<br>"Because I don't want you to die Castiel. I know none of us will survive without a Dragonlord so the best chance we have of being together is running away" he said. I didn't know what to say. Then he looked at me and said two words I was not expecting to hear.  
>"Marry me"<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"Castiel I want you to be my wife and marry me" he told me. <em>Talk idiot<em> I had to remind myself. I didn't answer quick enough for him because he suddenly started walking away from me.  
>"Yes" I blurted out. Arthur stopped and turned around.<p>

"Yes I will marry you" I replied. Arthur ran up to me.

"Do you want me to say it again?" I asked when I saw the look of shock on his face. He nodded. I grabbed his hands.  
>"Get down on one knee then if we're going to do this properly" I ordered. Arthur smirked at me and did as I said.<br>"Arthur Pendragon I will gladly marry you so that we can spend the rest of our lives together forever" I told him. Arthur let out this huge grin and got up and did one of his spinny hugs with me and he just kept kissing me.  
>"But we have to go back to Camelot" I said to him.<br>"No" he answered.  
>"Arthur you're a beacon of hope for the people there you need to show them that even in the darkest of times you still need to be brave and fight for what's good in the world. Maybe if you do go back we won't die. If you had enough determination in you to ask me to marry you I think you can kill a dragon" I assured him.<p>

"Why do you have so much faith in me whenever I have to complete such impossible tasks?" he asked.  
>"Because I know how amazing you truly are" I told him. He kissed me one more time.<br>"You promise not to tell anybody about our engagement till we know that it's official for us to get married?" he asked.  
>"I'll take it to the grave if I have to"<br>"Hopefully you won't have to"

* * *

><p>Castiel and I started walking toward Arthur's chambers, where we knew Arthur and Merlin would be, but we couldn't get ourselves to open the door. Both of us were shaking like leaves mainly me. Tonight was the night, the knights of Camelot and Merlin would take their final stand against Kilgarrah. I felt Castiel slip her hand into mine.<br>"I don't want this to be the last time I see him" I said feeling tears form in my eyes.  
>"It won't be" Castiel tried to comfort me. She finally got the nerve to open the doors and we saw Merlin helping Arthur put on his armor.<p>

"I know it's hard for you to understand how I feel for you" we heard Merlin say.  
>"Boys may I remind you that you have women that you both love and now's not the time to tell us you both love each other more than us" Castiel joked.<br>"I was going to say that I care a lot more about his clean armor" Merlin answered. The each of us looked at our significant other.  
>"We'll just go outside" Arthur said grabbing Castiel's hand and led her out after he gave Merlin a awkward playful punch in the arm. Merlin and I both laughed at him and got quiet after he left. I threw my arms around him and burst into tears.<br>"Please don't die tonight or else I'll resurrect you and kill you again for dying" I told him.  
>"Wow only someone who truly loves me would say that" he smiled.<br>"I believe you can stop the dragon now that you're a dragonlord like your father was" I told him.  
>"I'll see" he sighed.<br>"Don't talk like that actually believe in yourself as much as I do" I snapped at him.  
>"I love you Anya" he said.<br>"I love you too Merlin" I replied back.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to wait out here for them?" I asked Castiel as we sat on the castle steps with a blanket wrapped around us.<br>"Yes I'm going to wait until they come back and I'll wait out here for as long as it takes them to come back" she replied then she absentmindedly looked at her left hand and gave a small smile to herself. I was bit confused by this movement but ignored it. Fog started to settle in on the place. We started to hear commotion from the lower town. I looked at Castiel and saw her eyes were filled with hope as we ditched the blanket and ran towards the commotion. There was a big crowd of people in front of us.  
>"That's it Anya use your elbows" Castiel advised as she helped me elbow our way through to the front where we saw Merlin and Arthur walking into Camelot. Castiel covered her mouth so no one would hear her scream of joy and happy tears formed in her eyes. She ran to Arthur and jumped into his arms. I looked at Merlin and did the same but I accidentally knocked him to the ground.<br>"Didn't know you'd be that excited to see me" he smiled.  
>"Shut up" I said quickly kissing him while the crowd of people behind us paid attention to Castiel and Arthur. <em>Everything's go to be ok for now and all I need is right here in front of me<em> I thought.

_Awwww that's so sweet Anya_ Merlin said interrupting my thoughts with a cheeky smile on his face.

**Woohoo just finished season 2 quick let's all have a 10 sec. dance party (dances like an idiot). Ahhh can't wait to start doing season 3 there are so many things I have planned. So quick question is anybody into supernatural because I'm thinking about starting to watch it since I'm pretty much have seen all the episodes of the fandoms I'm in so I'm thinking about watching Supernatural is it really addicting? I've only seen a few episodes. Also if anybody wants to follow me on tumblr, and I always follow back by the way, my username is suis-jebovvered. So I hope you liked this and please review if you did. **

**Grapejuice101: I know I just love to spoil my readers sometimes and give them two chapters in the span of two days :D And you're welcome on the advice can't wait to read the new chapter. **

**Magic Whispers: Omg we thought the same thing that's so weird (cues twilight zone music). Haha yes I do have my own mind palace to I tend to go into it oh everytime one of my clases gets boring which is 10 minutes after it starts usually. And you have snow? Lucky I wish I had snow where I lived :'(**

**SunnySmile13: Teehee yayz you liked the cliffhanger and I had so much fun writing that preggo part I was like smiling while I wrote it.**

**La-Lucy: Aw thanks I hoped you liked this chapter. **

**Lucyisasexybitch: I know I try and include them as much as I can hopefully I did well in this chapter which I hope you liked. **


	33. The Tears of Uther Pendragon p1

I let out a sigh as I braided Anya's hair while trying to get a quick look out the window.  
>"Looking out the window isn't going to make them come back any sooner you know" she mumbled.<p>

"Maybe they'll come back today…just for a minute" I told her.  
>"Without Morgana? I doubt Uther would let that happen he's had them look for her for about a year now and I doubt he'll be giving up anytime soon" Anya admitted.<br>"If he knew what you, Merlin, and I knew they wouldn't be gone right now and Arthur and I would be… talking to each other" I said almost letting slip to Anya that Arthur and I were engaged and if he wasn't gone we'd probably be married by now. Arthur and I really hadn't had the time to tell Uther because almost literally after they got rid of Kilgarrah he wanted Arthur to search the whole kingdom for Morgana. We had only seen each other a couple times after that but they were such short moments that we barely got to even talk. Merlin had tried to keep in contact with us with his mind contact but it turns out minds are just like house phones once you're too far away you're disconnected.  
>"God life's so boring around here without them" Anya whined.<br>"Glad to know I've kept you good company then" I smiled at her.  
>"No I love spending time with whenever I can it's just with them gone it feels like-"<br>"Like one half of you is missing" we heard Merlin's voice say behind us. Anya and I froze not wanting to look back.

"Castiel have you ever imagined hearing Arthur or Merlin's voice when they weren't there" Anya asked her body practically shaking from excitement.

"Yes" I told the truth.

"Did you hear what I just heard?" she asked. I nodded. We slowly turned around and saw Merlin with a huge grin on his face that reached his huge ears. Anya ran to him and threw her arms around him kissing any part of his face she could get to and constantly saying "I love you, Oh my god you're here" repeatedly. Once Anya had pried herself away from Merlin he held his arms open for me to hug him.  
>"You better prep yourself because your about to get a running hug again" I said. He tensed up as I ran to him and hugged him.<br>"Oh my god I've missed my big brother" I said.  
>"Really I thought the first words out of your mouth would be where's Arthur?" he said quite surprised.<p>

"Well I missed you too. Now where's Arthur?" I asked.

"In his room waiting for you" he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks. WAIT! How do I look?" I asked.  
>"Exceptionally ordinary" Merlin replied.<br>"You look fine" Anya assured me. I quickly smoothed down my dress and walked towards Arthur's chambers. I suddenly felt really anxious to see him and slowly opened the door. I saw Arthur talking to someone.  
>"How do they feel?" he asked.<br>"They feel fine" This child's voice said a bit annoyed like this had been the 100th time Arthur had asked them.

"Just making sure they're comfortable" Arthur assured him.  
>"I've never had clothes like these before" the voice laughed.<p>

"Well you are the prince's son you should dress like it" Arthur told him I could tell he was smiling. I felt my heart skip a beat for a minute as I realized what he just said I just only hoped I hadn't misheard him.

"I can stay with you and Castiel then?"  
>"I let you get taken away from Castiel and I once and I'm never going to let that happen again"<br>"Do you think she still loves me?"  
>"Why don't you ask her yourself she's been listening this whole time" Arthur answered and he turned around and smiled at me and he moved out of the way revealing Xavier, who looked just like I remembered him.<br>"Mummy" he said running to me and wrapping his arms around my waist I got down to his height and just tried to hold on to him as long as I could. I felt tears of joy just streaming down my face. When I finally let go of him he looked at me and then Arthur and smiled at us.  
>"I'll let you two be alone for a moment" Xavier raised his little eyebrows at us making me laugh and then he strutted out of the room looking sort of like a mini-Arthur. After he left Arthur and I wrapped our arms around each other and stayed like that for a moment.<p>

"Oh god it feels like it's been forever" I sighed.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to hold you in my arms again" Arthur replied back.  
>"Where'd you find Xavier?" I asked.<br>"We found him with Morgana apparently she rescued him from a fire" Arthur told me.  
>"And Annabeth?" I asked.<br>"Morgana said she couldn't save her" Arthur finally said. I couldn't seem to form any words for a moment.  
>"I'm just glad that you came back to me ok" I told him.<br>"I am too" he smiled.

* * *

><p>"Merlin I don't want to do this?" I said nervously pulling on Merlin's arm as he tried to drag me to Morgana's chambers.<br>"There is no way I'm going in there alone" Merlin whispered to me.  
>"I'm the last person she wants to see I'm sure of that" I told him.<br>"Arthur's going to be in there so I doubt she won't do anything to drastic" Merlin assured me.

"Then why'd you bring me along with you if Arthur's going to be there?" I asked.  
>"Because I love you and I want to spend time with you" he said obviously. I blushed and kissed him. We finally came to Morgana's chambers where we saw Castiel leaning against the doorway eavesdropping on Arthur and Morgana talking about how she had escaped these bandit. In Morgana's lap was Xavier who held onto her like she was a teddy bear. I saw Castiel look at Morgana and Castiel was not afraid of showing her how much she disliked her. I nudged her and she gave me a small smile. After Arthur and Morgana hugged each other, Morgana looked at the three of us.<p>

"I think I may need to rest Arthur" she told him. Arthur nodded at her.  
>"You have no need to be scared of anything anymore your safe now" Arthur assured her. Morgana smiled at him. Xavier hopped off the bed and hugged Morgana really tight before leaving with Arthur. Morgana smiled at Xavier's hug which made Castiel glare even more daggers at her. The three of us were about to follow after Arthur till Morgana's voice stopped us.<p>

"Can I speak to you three for a moment?" she asked. I could sense all of us freezing in fear. Merlin was the first to bravely turn around and Castiel and I followed after him.  
>"Yes" I answered.<br>"I know what you three did" she stated. We all stayed silent.  
>"You tried to poison me" she continued.<br>"We had to-" I started to splutter out. I saw Castiel roll her eyes at Morgana as she interrupted me.  
>"It's alright I understand you were all trying to protect your friends I would have done the same"<p>

_Maybe she has changed for the good_. I thought

"I have no doubt about that" Castiel mumbled.  
>"Castiel" I snapped at her.<br>"No it's alright Anya I understand. You see I was so naïve, I had no idea what I was doing half the time. But believe me I have seen the evils of this world. I have seen firsthand the magic that perfectly explains why Uther is so much against it. You don't know how much I regret all the wrongs I have done in this world. I hope that all of you can forgive me for what I have done" Morgana apologized tearing up.  
>"We are so sorry for what we have done to you" Merlin said.<br>"It's good to have you back though" I smiled at her. Then we both looked at Castiel who looked like she wasn't believing anything Morgana was saying. Merlin thumped her over the back of the head.  
>"I'm sorry too" she admitted half-heartedly. Morgana got a huge smile on her face and even got up to hug Castiel. Who looked disgusted but we made her return the hug back.<br>"Well I have to go do some chores so bye" Merlin said awkwardly to Morgana. She waved at him.  
>"We'll just follow after him" Castiel said looking ready to leave.<br>"Goodbye" I waved back at her. Once we made sure we were out of earshot Castiel immediately said  
>"I don't believe a single word that came out of her mouth"<br>"Why can't you just accept that she's changed?" Merlin asked.  
>"Really let's see well last time I saw her I told her to burn in hell and almost got her killed and not to mention you and Anya almost poisoned her. She's plotting some sort of revenge I'm sure of it I mean any normal person would be pissed at getting poisoned by their friends" Castiel explained.<br>"She's been through a lot" I defended Morgana.

"I know it must have taken her forever to come up with that total lie of a story" Castiel joked.

"You have your beliefs and we have ours" Merlin retorted. And she mocked his voice in a very childish way before just ditching us completely.

"Do you think she may be right though" Merlin said looking a bit hesitant.  
>"Part of me thinks yes" I admitted. I mean she was right if Castiel ever tried to poison me I'd definitely want revenge of some sort.<p>

"So do you want to help me clean Arthur's chambers?" Merlin asked.  
>"hahahahah NO but I will gladly supervise" I said.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat down next to Xavier and ruffled his hair as he watched Arthur and the knights train. Xavier smiled at me and quickly fixed his hair, then he looked at Arthur and then back at me again.<br>"Can I show you something real quick?" he asked. I nodded and we got up and left. Xavier practically led me out to the woods.  
>"What do you need to show me?" I asked him. He just stayed quiet and when he stopped he held out both of his hands forming a little cup. Right in the middle of his hand he formed a daisy.<br>"I wanted to show you how much better I got at it" he smiled at me.

"And that I'm not scared to use it anymore" he continued. I hugged him again.  
>"I'm so proud of you Xavier" I told him.<br>"Annie helped me a lot with it" he said sadly. This made me hold onto him tighter.  
>"She missed you the most. She stopped believing after a while that you two were never going to come for us" he muttered.<br>"I miss her too Xavier" I said feeling my eyes water.  
>"I wish she hadn't had died" he said crying now. I held him in my arms.<br>"Both you and I have had a few people that we have loved so much die on us. But you know what it gets better though, eventually I pulled through and so will you" I told him.  
>"You want me to forget about her?" he asked.<br>"No I want you to just not always be sad about her being dead because I know she wouldn't want you to be" I explained. He nodded.  
>"Come on I want you to meet somebody" I told him grabbing his hand as a thought popped into my head.<br>"Who?"  
>"The greatest sorcerer in the world"<br>"Really?" _Well not right now but at some point YES!_

* * *

><p>"Feet" Merlin said as he scrubbed Arthur's floors. I quickly picked my feet up off the floor and then placed them on Merlin's back as he started scrubbing where my feet had been. Merlin looked at me and I winked at him. After he finished scrubbing he got up and looked around the room probably feeling very accomplished. I looked at something I saw on one of Arthur's drawers. It was a book that was just lying there on the flat surface but part of it was raised up a bit at the corner. Out of curiosity I picked it up and saw this sort of thick silver band ring that had little engravings of flowers and vines on it, it was really pretty.<br>"What's this for?" I asked Merlin. Merlin looked up at it and plopped down next to me on Arthur's bed as we inspected the ring together.  
>"It's for a female that's for sure, this would never fit Arthur's sausage fingers" Merlin joked. Then we both looked at each other as we put two and two together. And as if by magic Castiel came into the room with Xavier.<br>"What's this" Merlin asked storming towards Castiel.  
>"I don't know, I can't see it" she said till finally she saw what Merlin had in his hand. She immediately didn't look at us.<br>"Wow nice job cleaning Arthur's room Merlin" she changed the subject.  
>"Is that an engagement ring?" I jumped to conclusions.<br>"Shhhhhh" she said.  
>"OH MY GOD ARTHUR PRO-" my mouth was quickly covered by Castiel's.<br>"Keep your voice down no one was supposed to know. We have to see if Uther approves of our engagement first. Even though he told me already a while back that if Arthur did ever propose he'd be fine with it" Castiel smiled. I grabbed her by her arms and we started jumping up and down together in excitement.  
>"What are they doing?" Xavier asked looking up at Merlin.<p>

"They do this a lot when they get excited for some reason I have a feeling it's a Scottish thing" Merlin explained. After we stopped jumping up and down Castiel asked to look at the ring.  
>"You haven't seen it yet then?" I asked.<br>"No but it's so beautiful. I mean I wasn't expecting some big Tiffany platinum shiny diamond ring because they don't have those types of rings here I think but this is just gorgeous" she gushed. We suddenly heard the door open and saw Arthur start to walk in. We all looked in between each other. Castiel quickly took the ring off and shoved it one of Merlin's pockets.

* * *

><p>"I don't remember scheduling a get together in my chambers" Arthur said.<br>"We all enjoy watching Merlin do manual labor" Xavier lied. _That's my boy_ I smiled at him. Arthur laughed at that. He started to walk towards his bed.  
>"Hang on take your shoes off first I just cleaned the floor over there" Merlin ordered.<p>

"You can just clean it again then" Arthur told him.

"You really have no idea how hard it is being a servant do you?" Merlin snapped at him.  
>"All you have to do is wipe it" Arthur said.<br>"That's what you think"  
>"I beg your pardon Merlin" Arthur replied in fake hurt.<br>"You've just never had to do any sort of cleaning ever" Merlin shrugged.  
>"I know how to use a cloth and bucket" Arthur told him.<br>"This is a good sport to watch" I whispered to Anya.  
>"We should call it Merthur Fights or something like that" she agreed.<p>

"It's easy here let me show you" Arthur said walking over to Merlin and dipping the cloth into the water bucket and wiping Merlin's face with it. I could hear Xavier chuckling next to me.  
>"Don't laugh" Anya said.<br>"Right just keep a straight face for as long as you can" I tried to say seriously but we started busting up laughing.  
>"Do you want me to show you how to use the bucket?" Arthur asked. Merlin shook his head and then Arthur dumped the bucket on his head.<br>"See I told you it was easy" Arthur said to him. Anya immediately went up to go and take the bucket off of Merlin's head.

"Hello you" Arthur smiled at me kissing me.  
>"Bleh" Xavier gagged. I smirked at him and kissed him repeatedly on the cheek. And he wiped off my kisses.<br>"You know someday you're going to kiss a girl and not be repulsed by it" Arthur told him.  
>"No I'm never going to kiss a girl" Xavier said. Arthur and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.<br>"Well I better go see how Merlin is. Plus you smell" I joked. Arthur smiled at that and checked one of his bedside drawers for something and lifted up a book and got a nervous look on his face when he saw nothing there.  
>"Looking for something?" Xavier asked mischievously.<br>"No" Arthur lied. Xavier and I both nodded at him before going after Merlin.  
>"Why are we going to see Merlin again?" Xavier asked.<br>"Because he's the person I want to talk to you" I told him.  
>"You mean he can do the magic" he whispered.<br>"He can do so much more than that he's done things that I haven't even thought were possible" I explained to him.  
>"Like?"<br>"Last year he made a dragon stop attacking Camelot and then another time he scared away a whole army from his village"  
>"Wow" Xavier exclaimed his eyes growing wide. We made our way to GaiusMerlin's chambers to find Anya drying off Merlin's hair with a towel and fluffing it up. I shut the door behind me so no one could hear what I was about to say.  
>"Merlin, Xavier has something he wishes to share with you" I said.<br>"And that would be?" he asked. I looked at Xavier and I saw his brown eyes flash gold and suddenly Anya's purple dress turned green. Merlin smiled at him.

"I won't tell anybody about you if you won't tell anybody about me" Merlin said. His eyes flashed gold and my blue dress turned pink.  
>"You're not alone Xavier" Merlin assured him.<br>"Can you teach me how to do all the stuff you know how to do?" he asked. Merlin looked at me a bit annoyed for having told Xavier already that he was a sorcerer. I just shrugged. Merlin nodded in agreement and Xavier hugged him. _Thank you so much now I know he won't have to be scared of using magic anymore now that he knows he's not alone_ I tried to make sure Merlin could hear me.

* * *

><p>"How does he do that?" I asked as we watched Arthur fight blindfolded now during one of his training sessions.<br>"Because he's amazing like that" Castiel smiled dreamily. I had to cover my eyes at one point for fear of him getting hit.

"You're such a wimp" Castiel said.  
>"Fine when he gets stabbed on accident because he's being an idiot for blindfolding himself in the first place don't come crying to me about how traumatized you were at seeing his death" I replied.<p>

"Let's change weapons" Arthur said walking over to us once he was finished.  
>"Can I try that?" Xavier asked.<br>"No" Arthur and I snapped at him in unison.  
>"What'd you think though?" Arthur asked.<br>"I've seen better" Merlin replied.  
>"Because you are the expert at fighting with your eyes closed" Arthur joked.<br>"You didn't see what I did when we were rescuing Morgana" Merlin retorted.  
>"That's because you were hiding behind a tree"<p>

"And we are now on to round two of Merthur fights" I exclaimed to Castiel.  
>"Place your bets people, place your bets who will be the first to make the other cry" she joked.<p>

"No I wasn't" Merlin replied back to Arthur. Arthur rolled his eyes at him and went back out to the knights.  
>"I'm not going to use the blindfold this time I'm just going to fight like Merlin over here" Arthur said and then he started doing a very bad interpretation of Merlin and made him look like a little girl.<br>"Don't you dare start laughing" I said covering Castiel's mouth.  
>"I wasn't going to" she said through my hand.<br>"Thank you Castiel" Merlin replied.  
>"Besides he's doing your voice wrong its way more high pitched" she joked and then she started laughing at her own joke. I saw Merlin whisper something to Xavier.<p>

"Ready to learn your first spell?" I heard Merlin ask.  
>"Yeah" Xavier said excitedly.<br>"No Merlin don't you dare. Not out here in public" Castiel whispered. Merlin smirked at her as he continued talking to Xavier. It was Castiel's turn now to cover her eyes in fear of what Merlin was making Xavier do and what was going to happen. Arthur started fighting again and his sword flew out of his hand and he got hit in the stomach with a mace and fell to the ground.  
>"Ok now that was funny" I said trying to give Xavier a high five but he apparently didn't know what that meant so he left me awkwardly hanging there.<p>

**Yes I know random place to end but hey here it is the start of season three wohooo. Oh god so I've been putting off watching Reichenbach on Sherlock because I've been told it's superemotional and I'm starting to watch it now and I'm all like "so many emotions and I'm only 46 seconds in :'( my poor baby John". Also I saw Lancelot du lac and it was all also very emotional I'm not even that big of an Arwen shipper but I was all like NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Yeah just thought you'd all like to know that. So I hope you liked it :D Review if you did please!**

**Death Knight of Camelot: Awww thanks and yay emotions :D**

**Kie1993: Thanks, hope you liked this chapter.**

**Dawn: Oh thank you I hope you enjoyed the beginning of season 3**

**Yearofthedays: Awww thanks and yes omg I can't wait to do Gwaine like I'm already planning it in my head yeah he's one of my faves too. **

**Grapejuice101: I'm gonna have to go all River Song on you and say SPOILERS ;D**

**Magic Whispers: I loved the way you started your review hhaaha. I hope you liked the description of the ring I thought of you in a non creeper way while writing it. **

**HarryPotter7881: Oh thank you and I started watching Supernatural I LOVE IT. OMG I can't decide who's cuter Sam or Dean ahhhh I just want to hug both of them. **

**SunnySmile13:Oh thank you I hope you liked this little update and I assure that a wedding will probably be coming sometime soon. **

**La-Lucy: Aww thanks I'm glad you thought it was a sweet chapter. **


	34. The Tears of Uther Pendragon p2

"Oh come on" I whined as I tried to button the last button on the back of my dress as it kept slipping out of my fingers. I tried to calm myself down and not get so worked up over a stupid button. I tried again but failed. I let out a weird annoyed noise. _Ok I'll try on more time and then I'm calling for help_ I thought. I reached back again and felt somebody's warm hands already back there. I blushed as I realized it was Arthur. He finished buttoning the last button then pushed my hair aside as he kissed me on the back of my neck. I giggled as I turned around and saw him.

"I can't wait for us to be married" he smiled at me.  
>"Me too" I smiled back.<p>

"Now my lady would you like me to escort you to dinner" he said in a very joking manner.  
>"Why yes you may kind sir" I replied in a fake British accent.<p>

"Hey I was going to do that" Xavier shouted at Arthur as we were walking down the hallway. He ran up to us on his tiny little legs and gave Arthur an angry look.  
>"I have two arms don't worry I can have two escorts" I assured him as I gave him my other hand which he held. As we walked into the dining hall I saw there was no room next to Arthur and the only other seats left for me, Anya and Xavier were right next to Morgana.<br>"You don't mind sitting next to Morgana do you?" Arthur asked. Morgana smiled up at me.  
>"Nope!"Xavier exclaimed taking the seat closest to Morgana.<br>"Not at all" I gave Morgana a fake smile. Luckily I just ignored Morgana the whole time as much as I could and just talked to Anya and every now and then Merlin would come over to serve Anya some water and it was just so cute to watch the two of them interact because when they would look at each other they would try and tell each other how much they loved each other with little gestures that only they knew meant certain things because their love was so secret. For example, at one point Anya asked if Merlin could pour her some more water and Merlin would answer by saying "As you wish" which meant I love you. Ok I'll admit I gave them that idea because I'm such a big Princess Bride fan. During the dinner Uther might've gotten a bit drunk because at one point he stood up and proclaimed how much he loved Morgana and it almost sounded like he forgot Arthur was his child instead of Morgana. When Uther had gone to go outside for some air I quickly stole his seat to sit next to Arthur.  
>"You're just asking for trouble aren't you?" he said.<p>

"Why?" I asked.  
>"You're sitting in my father's chair for one" he told me. I looked down and realized that sitting in the king's seat probably wasn't the best idea.<br>"I just wanted to talk to you" I said to him. He was about to open his mouth as we heard this terrified cry come from outside.

* * *

><p>Apparently Uther had, had this strange hallucination by the well. Castiel and I waited for Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, and Morgana to come out of Uther's room.<br>"It's getting late shouldn't you be putting Xavier to sleep?" I asked.  
>"Gwen took him" she sighed leaning her head against the wall looking tired. The door opened and out came Gaius, Merlin, and Arthur.<p>

"Morgana's staying in there" Castiel whispered to Merlin. He nodded.  
>"How is he?" I asked Arthur.<br>"He's fine he just needs some rest" Gaius answered.  
>"He was on the ground crying when we found him" Arthur retorted. Gaius stayed quiet.<br>"There's something you're not telling me" Arthur realized.  
>"When I found him he was mumbling most of it was incoherent but.."<br>"What?" Arthur asked.

"He said he saw your mother in the well" Gaius answered. Arthur sounded like he was about to lose it right there when he heard this. Apparently he was afraid that the people would find out about it but eventually Gaius calmed him down before he left the four of us in the hallway. I saw Castiel grab onto Arthur's hand and he squeezed hers before letting go of it again and going back to see his father.

"Well I'll be off to bed then I guess" Castiel yawned before hugging us goodnight. Merlin and I smiled at each other finally able to be alone and held each other's hands as we just walked the empty hallways at one point he grabbed and swung me around so his other hand was on my waist.  
>"Merlin what are you doing?" I asked.<br>"Do you know how hard it is to not ask you to dance with me at all these ceremony's we have here?" he asked. I shook my head.  
>"Well I thought now would be a good time to make up for all those chances where I don't get to dance with you" he smiled spinning me and we both almost tripped. We just kept swaying from side to side for awhile and I do admit I felt like a princess. We had to stop when I saw Xavier running towards us<p>

"Merlin, Anya can I tell you something?" he asked looking nervous.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked getting down on his level. He looked around the area as if he was making sure no one was listening.<p>

"Let's go to my room and you can tell me" I whispered picking him up. Merlin kept asking him questions about what was wrong but he didn't answer them. When we finally got to my chambers and shut the door behind us he then started talking.  
>"I'm scared" he squeaked out as his eyes teared up.<br>"Why?" Merlin asked.  
>"I know about a bad thing thing that's going to happen but I can't tell anybody because she said if I did she'd kill Castiel and Arthur. I mean she already killed Annie but-but" then he started crying.<p>

"Who are you talking about?" I asked as I held onto him.  
>"Morgana and Morgause" he whispered. Merlin and I looked at each other.<br>"What did they say? How'd you hear this?" I asked.

"When I was with Morgana she would meet up with Morgause every now and then but at one point they made this plan and it was to make Uther go insane so Camelot will have no king and then it can be destroyed by Cenred" he admitted. Merlin and I looked at each other.  
>"We have to tell somebody" I said to him.<br>"No don't then she'll kill Arthur and Castiel" Xavier cried.

"They wouldn't believe us anyway Arthur loves Morgana to much to even think she's evil" Merlin reminded me. Merlin got down to Xavier's height.  
>"We'll try our best to stop them" he assured him. Xavier hugged Merlin around the neck.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to feel arms wrapped around me I immediately recognized it as Arthur. I saw outside my window it was nice rainy weather which is weather I love sleeping in for some reason. I felt Arthur tighten his arms around me as he kissed the top of my head.<br>"What're you doing in here?" I asked.  
>"Couldn't sleep and I wanted to be with you" he mumbled. I strained my memory as I remembered Arthur crawling in next to me and we did talk. Well mainly Arthur I probably just mumbled incoherent words. I heard someone walk in to my room. I was pretty sure it was either going to be Anya, Merlin, or Xavier but I was completely caught off guard when I heard Morgana gasp.<br>"Oh I'm sorry I'll come back later" she said. Arthur and I immediately pulled away from each other. Being seen in the same bed before marriage probably wasn't the best thing to be caught doing around here.

"No it's alright we were just talking" I lied. Then Morgana looked at Arthur who wasn't wearing a shirt.  
>"I lost my tunic" he lied. Morgana put on another one of her fake smiles.<br>"Oh alright then" she fake believed our story.  
>"Is there anything you need?" I asked glaring at her.<p>

"I actually was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me" Morgana said to me. I couldn't be rude to her in front of Arthur so I had to swallow my hatred for her and say.  
>"Of course I would" I smiled to her.<br>"Well I'll be leaving then" Arthur nodded at Morgana.  
>"If you ever need to talk to me again just look for me" I said to Arthur.<br>"As you wish" Arthur replied to me. Apparently he had caught on to Anya and Merlin's secret language as well. I blushed once he said that, then went back to just giving Morgana an evil look.  
>"Before you start trying to break us apart so you can destroy Camelot somehow with what you just saw. I'll let you know that nothing happened between us" I told her as I got dressed.<p>

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone it could be our little secret" she replied mischievously.  
>"Look whatever you're trying to do to make me believe you like everyone else does it won't work. I've seen you for what you truly are and nothing can make me forgive you for that" I snapped at her.<p>

"Why do you dislike me so much? Can't you believe I've changed, I really have. You have no idea of the troubles I have gone through or what I have seen" she told me. I ignored her.

"Castiel remember I forgave you that one time you asked me for forgiveness. Now it's your turn. Castiel please forgive me for all the wrongs I have done to you and all the harm I've made you and Arthur go through. I really want you and I to be friends again like we once were but only that can happen if you forgive me" she pleaded grabbing my arms. I let out a sigh seeing that she wasn't giving up on her little act and her eyes were just telling my conscience to say yes.  
>"I would love to be friends with you again Morgana" I lied. She hugged me.<br>"Thank you so much Castiel now I truly feel like I'm back home. So now, how about you, me, and Gwen go and do some shopping now shall we" Morgana threaded her arm through mine.

* * *

><p>"So one minute he was on his way to recovery and the next, he was dead?" I asked Merlin as I sat down by a tree watching Merlin teach Xavier how to do some spells. Apparently last night somebody had stabbed one the sentry guards with a dagger that the high priestesses of the old religion used. I had helped Gaius check over him and he seemed like he was healing quite well for getting stabbed. I kept asking him who did this to him even though I already knew it was probably somehow Morgana but Gaius told me to stop hounding him with questions so he could get some rest.<br>"He was poisoned" Merlin answered.  
>"By Morgana probably" Xavier added nearly breaking a tree in half out of anger with magic.<p>

"Don't let your emotions get the best of you" Merlin advised. Xavier nodded, he was being a good student for being so young. He absorbed every word Merlin told him. Xavier closed his eyes as he tried this spell and this dead patch of the meadow we were in started to blossom.  
>"I did it!" he exclaimed when he opened his eyes. Merlin smiled at him.<p>

"That's how I got all the crops to grow in Ealdor" Merlin told him. I for some reason started to smile at how Merlin was starting to be like Xavier's 2nd father type of figure here, which then made me start to imagine him playing with little black haired children, with my colored eyes. Then I blushed at the thought. The rain which had stopped for a moment during this dark and dismal day suddenly started to come back in full form. We all quickly got up and ran back to Camelot. While we were running back, Merlin took off his jacket and held it over our heads as a sort of umbrella.  
>"Aren't you going to be cold?" I asked. He just shrugged. When we got back to Camelot. I saw that Morgana and Castiel were all giggling like they had been best friends forever. The three of us looked at the two of them in astonishment.<p>

"No they can't be friends now" Xavier said.  
>"She isn't, don't worry she never believed her for minute I doubt she'd start now" Merlin replied. Castiel waved at the three of us and we all ran inside the castle.<p>

"Oh Xavier you look like you swam in the ocean. Let's get you dried off" Morgana smiled at him and was about to take off with him till he ripped his hand out of Morgana's grasp and held onto Castiel.  
>"I think I'll let my <em>mother <em>do that" Xavier told her.  
>"Of course" Morgana put on her fake smile and walked off but I of course didn't miss the look of hatred she gave Castiel. While Castiel now had a look on her face that sort of said <em>HAHA<em>.  
>"Let's get you some dry clothes then" Castiel said picking up Xavier.<p>

"Or I could do this" Xavier whispered. Then he checked to make sure no one was watching and suddenly all our clothes dried.  
>"I knew having magic would come in handy someday" he joked.<p>

* * *

><p>I heard Morgana's footsteps in the middle of the night. I couldn't help myself as I opened the door and slyly stuck my head out to see that she was looking like she didn't want to be followed. I immediately slid on my shoes and went after her. She went in to Uther's chambers and soon came back out with some sort of root in her hand and then continued on her way out of the castle. I went after her and bumped into someone and saw it was Merlin.<br>"What are you doing?" I asked.  
>"What are you doing?" he asked.<br>"Following Morgana as you seem to be doing also" I answered.  
>"I thought the two of you were closer than sisters now?" he asked.<br>"Ha I must be a convincing actress then" I laughed as we went after her. She went on into lower town and eventually left Camelot and went into the woods.

"You're not going to stop me from coming with you?" I asked.  
>"You're you that to hard to deal with right now" he answered. Morgana finally stopped once we were deep in the woods. Merlin and I hid behind a tree trying to be as quiet as possible. Morgause showed up a couple minutes later with these knights behind her and went down to go and talk to Morgana. I had to strain my hearing to understand what they were saying.<br>"Did your plan work?" Morgana asked.  
>"Cenred's army is under my command" Morgause answered.<br>"Is there nothing you can't do?" Morgana asked rhetorically.  
>"It's you that gives me strength my sister. How goes Uther's state of mind?"<br>"When Cenred's army rides on Camelot, we'll find a kingdom with a better leader" Morgana answered as she finally smiled evilly. _Knew it_ I bragged in my mind looking up at Merlin.

_I did too_ he answered.

_How?_

_Xavier told me what they were planning_

_And you did nothing about it?_

_It's not like I had anything to prove this with_

_But you still didn't tell me?_

_Xavier said Morgana was threatening him with your's and Arthur's lives if he told anybody it took him some courage to even tell Anya and I_

_But why not me I could've kept his secret?_

Merlin gave me a look knowing that I would probably flip out on Morgana if Xavier had told me what he told Merlin.

"Camelot will soon be ours sister" Morgause cheered.  
>"Accept for this one problem we have" Morgana told her. Merlin and I looked at each other wondering what she meant.<p>

"The boy hasn't told anybody has he?" Morgause threatened. I was about to go and attack her for threatening Xavier but Merlin held me down.

"No it's Merlin and Castiel they suspect me" Morgana told her walking over to our hiding spot now.  
>"Have they told Arthur?" Morgause asked.<br>"No but they will"  
>"How do you know?" Morgana paused for a moment and I was holding my breath right now out of fear of what she was going to say next.<p>

"Because they're already here" Morgana said quickly grabbing my arm and pulling me from my hiding spot.  
>"Merlin run now" I told him.<br>"Oh come on there's no use running. Honestly though did you two really think I was that stupid" Morgana said to us.  
>"Run now" I said elbowing Morgana in the face which made her let go of me and I slid away before Morgause could grab me and Merlin and I ran for it. We were practically running for our lives until who had came with Morgause caught up with us and grabbed us.<p>

* * *

><p>I randomly walked into Arthur's room out of boredom. I didn't usually go to him as a person to hang out with until I was completely sure that there was no one else to hang out with. I walked in and saw him looking over some paperwork. He looked up at me and I saw a smile on his face, probably because he was hoping I was Castiel, but it immediately vanished when he saw it was me.<br>"Hello" I tried to greet him sitting down in a seat across from him. He nodded.  
>"So how are you doing?" I asked stupidly.<br>"My father's sick" he answered.  
>"Sorry" I replied. He stayed quiet.<p>

"look I know I'm not the one you usually want to talk to but if you need to get anything off your chest feel free to say what you want to me" I told him seeing as he was probably going to be my future brother-in-law in the near future we should have some sort of bond. He stayed silent and then leaned back in his chair.  
>"My father was always such a strong man and now to see him like this. He's just left the kingdom on its knees and I don't know what to do" he said.<p>

"Arthur I'm sure he's going to get better soon but have you thought about who's going to run this place without him in case everything doesn't go according to plan?" I asked looking at him now.  
>"That's ridiculous I can't do it" he doubted himself looking down.<br>"Really? You can't do this? Arthur we may not be the closest of friends but I've seen the thing's you've done. I've seen the way you act with Xavier and I've seen how happy you make my best friend and let me tell you that if you can do all those amazing things you can be king"  
>"I won't do it not while my father's still alive. I can't just take his place" Arthur answered stubbornly.<p>

"Arthur-"  
>"I won't give up on my father" he told me. I nodded leaving him alone but then turned around when I was halfway out of his room.<br>"Arthur if anything did happen we would all believe that you could do it and would give your our full support" I told him before leaving

* * *

><p>Merlin let out a moan behind me.<br>"What happened?" he asked.  
>"We got caught and now we're chained back to back" I told him.<p>

"How long was I knocked out?"

"About five minutes longer than I was" I heard footsteps and we looked to our right and we saw Morgause.  
>"Oh look Merlin something wicked this way comes" I joked smiling up at her. Morgause smirked at me before smacking me.<p>

"You two intrigue me. Why does a lowly servant and a silly little girl risk everything they have for Arthur and for Camelot?"  
>"Why does a big scary witch like yourself get someone else to do her work?" I mocked her.<p>

"I'm really going to miss your sense of humor. I think if you had magic we could've been friends, but you don't and so I have to kill you and do you know what I'm going to do after that?"  
>"Jump off a cliff? No wait even better push Morgana off the cliff and then jump?" I asked.<p>

"No I'm going to kill Arthur that is of course after I kill Xavier right in front of him" she smiled at me.  
>"Alright that's it Merlin stand up with me so I can show her a piece of my mind" I said trying to stand up which was hard to do with Merlin attached to me. We made an attempt to get up but Morgause just pushed us down. Then she went over to Merlin.<br>"You tried to kill one of my own, you may regret that" she said to Merlin. I just glared at her as she walked off.

* * *

><p>"Gaius have you seen Merlin?" I asked walking into his and Merlin's chambers.<br>"He should be up in his room. You should probably go wake him up he's nicer when it's anyone but me waking him up" he joked. I nodded and walked up the stairs to Merlin's room to find it empty.

"He's not there" I said walking down the stairs.  
>"He must be with Arthur" Gaius suggested. I nodded feeling a bit suspicious of something now. I walked over to Arthur's chambers passing by Castiel's and finding her's empty also. Morgana happened to pass by.<p>

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Have you seen Castiel and Merlin?" I asked.  
>"hmm no I haven't I do hope they're alright" she said walking off but I could see the smirk on her face as she walked away.<br>"What happened to your eye?" I asked her retreating back. She turned around and I saw that she did actually have a black eye.  
>"Nothing I fell" she lied.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin and I got ourselves upright after they had left.<br>"Ok time to do some magic" I said to him.  
>"Already on it" he said. He started to say a few spells but every time he said one the chains tightened us.<br>"So maybe magic isn't the best idea" I told him a bit breathlessly.  
>"I think I caught on to that already" he snapped.<br>"Ok let's try to stand up and walk our way back to Camelot" I advised. We leaned against each other and leveraged ourselves up to a standing position but could only scuttle at a slow pace.  
>"Oh great at this rate we'll make it to Camelot by this time next year" I said. Then we started to wobble and Merlin fell on his face. We then got ourselves back to the position we started at. I heard a twig snap beside us and saw something big coming towards us.<br>"That's it we're rolling to Camelot" I nearly shouted as we tried to roll which only worked for five seconds before each of us got bloody noses from being squished into the ground so hard.

"Wanna try doing magic again?" I asked. Suddenly the noises started getting closer to us and I saw these huge scorpions. Merlin just started shouting spells and I was losing oxygen as we were both being squeezed to death.

"Merlin I just wanted to say that this wasn't really how I planned on dying but if this is how I'm going to go out, let me just say I'm glad I'm with you"  
>"Oh shut up we're not going to die"<p>

"Really we're being squeezed to death every time you say a spell and we're surrounded by mutant scorpions I think it's time to accept that we're going to die" I said in a joking manner.

"Always the one to crack the jokes" I could tell he was rolling his eyes at me.

"Well I'm more than just a pretty face"

* * *

><p>I found Arthur in Uther's chambers sitting by his father's bed with Xavier in his lap. I wanted so badly to tell him that Morgana had done something to Castiel and Merlin but I just couldn't find it in myself to tell him as I saw a tear roll down his cheek. Xavier must have saw it too as he hugged Arthur and Arthur hugged him back. I wanted to comfort him also but I was almost pushed out of the way by Morgana as she walked over to Arthur and put an arm on his shoulder.<br>"It's so hard to have him not here with us" Arthur told her.  
>"Don't worry I'll make sure he's in good hands" Morgana told him and then she looked at Xavier and he immediately retracted away from her look. I saw Morgana look up at me finally showing me her true evil side practically daring me to do something about her.<p>

* * *

><p>The scorpions were closing in on us even after Merlin used a spell to repel them away from us for awhile. I was blacking out a bit now. The last thing I remember was hearing Merlin shouting something that wasn't a spell and then I passed out.<p>

**Wow for some reason this was a somewhat hard chapter to write I have no clue why but I hope you enjoyed it and please review if you did. Also guess what? Quess who's going to be the Mad Hatter in a production of Alice in Wonderland? That's right this little chica right here I'm so excited I totally was not expecting to get such a big part when I auditioned ahhhhhhhh. **

**Grapejuice101: Again Spoilers on the Annie part and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**SunnySmile13: There may be complications (eyebrow raise) but that's all I'm saying ;) hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Yearofthedays: Awww thanks I'm glad you liked it. I hope you liked this chapter as well**

**Magic Whispers: Yay I'm glad you liked the ring description and yay I'm glad you laughed at it too. **

**La-Lucy: Aww thanks I'm glad you liked the ring description as well and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	35. The Tears of Uther Pendragon p3

"Is he in here with you?" Arthur asked storming into my room.  
>"Can you knock?" I asked.<br>"You're dressed what does it matter?" I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes at me as he ran back to the door quickly knocked on it and said again.  
>"Where is he?"<br>"Who?" I asked.  
>"Merlin I've got no decent clothes, unpolished armor, no breakfast and my training sessions in an hour so if he's hiding in here and you value his life tell me where he is" he snapped at me.<p>

"For one I can see you're not a morning person and two he's not here" I bluntly told him.  
>"Well if you happen to find him before I do tell him he's going to be the target at my training session" Arthur said leaving.<br>"Good morning to you to then" I said to him.

* * *

><p>"Castiel" I felt someone shake me.<br>"Go away before I smack you" I mumbled rolling over. The person shook me again and I smacked their hand. Then I suddenly realized I could move again I wasn't tied up to Merlin anymore. I opened my eyes and saw we were on this little ridge in the side of a mountain.

"How'd we get here?" I asked turning to Merlin who had woke me up.  
>"I'll explain later we need to get back to Camelot" he told me. I looked around and saw the Great Dragon, Kilgarah in front of me.<br>"Nice to see you again Castiel it's been awhile" he told me. I stayed quiet.  
>"So what are your thoughts on my prophecy now, considering you are now engaged to Arthur?" he said to me.<br>"Prophecy what prophecy?" Merlin asked. _Oh crap not now_ I thought. Anya and I had kept our secret for so long.  
>"So you haven't told anyone about where you and Anya are truly from then?" Kilgarah asked.<br>"Scotland" Merlin answered. Kilgarah looked at me.  
>"I thought we wanted to get to Camelot? What are we doing here just standing around talking about me" I tried to change the subject.<br>"You're not from Scotland are you?" Merlin asked. My heart was beating at about a million miles per hour. I had to tell him if I avoided it he'd just be suspicious of Anya and I and he'd lose our trust.  
>"No" I answered.<p>

"Then where are you from?" he asked.

"The future, the very very far future and we're from another country as well" I admitted.

"_Two girls will be rescued from the lake of Avalon one destined to be married to the future king of Camelot and the other to his faithful sorcerer_" Kilgarah recited.

"Have you been lying to everyone this whole time?" he asked.  
>"On some parts yes but that was only for our protection. Merlin our friendship and yours and Anya's relationship has all been real" I told him.<p>

"Does that mean your of magic since magic is what brought you here?" he asked.

"I don't know the point is Merlin we can't go back to our real home but we've made our own home here and I do not want to lose you as a friend" I said to him. Merlin stayed quiet.  
>"Please talk to me" I pleaded.<br>"You've kept my secret for so long I guess it's about time I keep one of yours" Merlin sighed. I hugged him.  
>"If you have any question's Anya and I can inform you on any of them" I told him now sort of feeling glad that at least someone knew.<p>

"What are you going to do about Arthur then?" Merlin asked.  
>"I don't know" I admitted.<br>"Well we'll have plenty of time to think about that later I'm sure" Merlin said. I nodded then we looked at Kilgarrah.  
>"We need to get to Camelot now" Merlin said to him.<br>"You'll never make it in time it's a 3 day walk from here" he informed us.

"Well we have no intention of walking" Merlin smiled up at him.  
>"Wait your not thinking what I think your thinking?" I asked smiling and hoping that my guess was going correct.<p>

"Can you fly us to Camelot?" Merlin asked.

"I can get you as close as I can to it" Kilgarrah said bowing his head for us to climb on. Merlin and I climbed up on him.  
>"Merlin?"<br>"Yeah"  
>"This is the one and only time I'm going to let you put your arms tightly around my waist because if I fall off and die I will make sure my ghost will haunt you for the rest of your life" I assured him. Merlin grabbed onto me. I was feeling really excited but nervous about what was going to happen next.<br>"Are you two ready?" Kilgarah asked.  
>"Well I am at least" Merlin said and with that we took off. (<strong>AN: Ok this is really nerdy but I suggest you listen to Test Drive from the How to Train your dragon soundtrack while reading this. It really sets the mood in this part and I think you'll like it)<strong> It took merely seconds for us to get off the ground. Merlin and I let out screams of terror and adrenaline. All the books I've read and all the movies I've seen that included flying never really truly showed all the feelings you feel while flying. The sky was open and everything was nice and cold. I never felt so close to the stars compared to when I could only just see them on a plane or in my backyard. You felt free like you could do anything you wanted. We actually went through a cloud getting our clothes a bit soaked. I noticed a bright light coming from my right and I looked towards it.  
>"Whoa" I said wondering how I hadn't noticed that before.<br>"What? Whoa" Merlin said answering his own question as he looked towards the light. We saw the full moon and up close it looked just so beautiful and big. We could see the clouds rolling beneath as the moon lit them with a pale luminescent light. Merlin and I both started laughing at how amazing this was. Kilgarah decided to do a quick dive which really upped the adrenaline.

"Castiel let go for a moment" Merlin suggested.

"Are you crazy?"  
>"I don't know but this is really fun" Merlin said as I felt him let go of my waist. I took a breath and let go and felt myself smiling.<p>

"Wooooohoooooo" I shouted letting go for a second but the minute I started sliding off I grabbed back on to whatever handhold I could find. I saw Camelot as we approached it. The castle looked like a little dollhouse sort of. I apparently was leaning to far to the side as I felt myself and Merlin slide off with me, considering he had been holding onto my waist. The both of us were free falling and screaming at the top of our lungs. Within secondsvI felt myself back on Kilgarah with Merlin behind me. Merlin and I looked at each other and started laughing a bit hysterically at how we almost died. Kilgarah stopped at this large meadow and landed there. Merlin and I slid off Kilgarah.

"This is as far as I can go" he informed us.  
>"Thank you" I told him.<br>"Be careful you two the great battle for Camelot has begun and Arthur's future lies in your hands" he warned us before flying off.  
>"So no pressure then" I said to Merlin and we started our trek back to Camelot.<p>

"So if you and Anya are from the future that means you're not noblemen's daughters correct?" Merlin asked.  
>"Yes we're lucky Uther even believed our lie" I told him. Merlin looked at me and smiled.<br>"I'm going to ask Anya to marry me" he said.  
>"Really?"<br>"If she's really not a noble that means we can get married secretly of course but still I'm going to ask her and since she has no parents for me to ask permission from I have to ask you. Castiel will you let me marry Anya?"  
>"Of course I will. Go right ahead" I encouraged him. Merlin picked me up and hugged me. He was so excited about this he actually almost started suffocating me with his tight hug.<br>"Ok put me down I wanna be alive when this wedding happens" I choked out.  
>"Sorry" he said.<p>

"When are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know soon though" he said. We continued on our way to Camelot. When we finally got to the castle the sun was starting to rise.  
>"I guess we need to go change before people start asking about these blood stains we got" I said seeing that Merlin and I almost had identical blood stains on the front of our shirt from the nose bleeds we got from our attempt at trying to roll to Camelot while being tied up. Merlin nodded in agreement.<p>

* * *

><p>I hadn't been able to sleep the night before and neither had Xavier apparently so we snuck into the library so I could teach him how to read. I let out a yawn as Xavier read a sentence to me.<br>"Good job" I told him after he finished reading it perfectly. He smiled at me.  
>"Where's Castiel and Merlin?"he asked.<br>"Well Castiel was off doing her own sort of thing and Merlin was off doing some chores the other day they're probably sleeping at this early hour"I lied not wanting him to start freaking out over the fact that Morgana might've done something to them and I knew he would blame himself for it if something did happen to them.  
>"Do you want to keep reading?" I asked him. He shook his head and looked outside a window.<br>"I think we should go wake Castiel up" he suggested.  
>"Xavier that's not a good idea" I said.<br>"Why?"

"Because she gets very cranky when people wake her up"  
>"Not if it's me" he smiled then he went on his way not listening to me.<br>"Xavier wait" I said fearing what he would do when he saw Castiel's empty bed. Would he blame himself for this? Would he try and attack Morgana for it? I followed him to Castiel's room and as he opened the door I saw Castiel sleeping soundly in her bed. Xavier relaxed a bit as he went over to her and shook her shoulder. She opened her eyes and gave him a sweet smile.  
>"Good morning Xavier" she told him.<br>"Good morning Castiel" he said to her crawling in with her. She looked wide awake now as she saw me and got a huge smile on her face.  
>"Hello Anya" she squeaked.<br>"You're awfully cheerful for doing your own thing yesterday" aka being kidnapped.  
>"Well at first it was sort of scary but I got out of it but then a lot of good stuff happened and then I ended up back safe and soundly in bed" she explained stretching.<p>

"Anya's teaching me how to read" Xavier told her.  
>"That's so good" she smiled at him hugging him. We heard a bunch of crashing noises next door.<br>"And I think that means Arthur just saw Merlin after his day of doing chores" I sighed trying to hold back my smile of seeing Merlin again.  
>"Maybe you should go talk to Merlin" Castiel suggested.<p>

"I think I will" I told her. Leaving the room. I saw Merlin duck out of Arthur's room as a boot was thrown at him. Merlin meant to make a quick getaway but then ran into me.  
>"Well hello" he chirped. I hugged him around the neck.<br>"I thought you were dead again" I told him.  
>"It's quite hard for people to do that for some reason" he explained.<br>"I'm just so glad your back" I sighed.

"Don't worry everything's going to be ok for now at least. I destroyed the enchantment Morgana was using to make Uther go insane" he told me.  
>"My hero" I smiled up at him. I let out a giggle and we heard footsteps. We looked towards them and split a part where we saw a very shocked looking Morgana.<br>"Good morning Morgana" Merlin smiled at her.  
>"It's Lady Morgana" she corrected him through gritted teeth before stomping off.<p>

"It's Lady Morgana to you, you idiot" I mocked her and Merlin laughed then he got all serious.  
>"I know about yours and Castiel's secret" he told me.<br>"You do?" I asked.  
>"I still love you no matter what year you're from just as long as you promise me that you love me back and it's not because some stupid prophecy told you to fall in love with me?" he asked.<br>"I truly do love you with all my heart" I said to him. And then he kissed me.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad your back Castiel" Xavier said hugging me for the tenth time today.<p>

"Hey I'm always going to come back" I assured him ruffling his hair.  
>"You took care of Arthur for me while I was gone right?" I asked him. He nodded proudly. I felt someone grab my wrist and drag me behind a corner. I came face-to-face with Morgana looking not so happy right now.<br>"Xavier leave us now" Morgana ordered. Xavier grabbed onto my hand.  
>"Now" she said again.<br>"No" he nearly shouted at her.  
>"I'll be fine alright" I said to him kissing him on the top of his head. He hesitantly nodded before leaving.<br>"I don't know how you and Merlin managed to escape but I do know one thing if either of you breathe a word of what you saw or heard I will make both of your lives very short and painful" she threatened before letting go of my arm.  
>"I'm not scared of you" I told her bravely.<br>"I won't be killing you that'll be Uther's job. I have a story already made up just in case about how the beautiful Castiel, Arthur's one and only true love, was caught having an affair with a serving boy, Arthur's best friend actually, and when the king's ward found out about it they both tried to poison her. How do you think Uther's going to react to that? Oh better yet how do you think Arthur would react to that?" she threatened again. I stayed quiet as I walked away to find Xavier waiting for me in the hallway. He immediately ran to me.  
>"Are you alright?" he asked.<br>"I'm fine we just talked" I told him feeling slightly scared of Morgana now and I could tell that she knew that as she smiled at me.

**Sorry ending it here for now will update soon sorry it was so short and sorry there wasn't that much Arthur or Anya in it but don't worry I assure the next chapter will be awesomer :D Hope you enjoyed it please review if you did. And guess what I met my voice twin today it was really weird hearing someone talk with my voice. **

**SunnySmile13: I hope you enjoyed the reveal I wrote also I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As for when the reveal is going to happen with Arthur I have no clue when I'm going to do that. **

**Yearofthedays: Oh thank you I'm so excited about getting the part. My friend is playing the queen of hearts and it's so hard for me to keep a straight face whenever she's on stage with me because she's so funny and she's basing it off Umbridge haha. Also yay you're a princess bride fan that is such a cute movie I can only wish for someone to say as you wish to me someday. I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Grapejuice101: Yes I did steal that line from River teehee and I know I have so much fun writing evil Morgana.**

**Magic Whispers: Ooooh thank you I'm so glad you're enjoying the story and it was a hard chapter to write because of school and stuff. **


	36. The Tears of Uther Pendragon p4

"Merlin what exactly are you going to do?" I heard Arthur ask him.  
>"Stand there and look pretty" I interjected with Anya beside me.<p>

"I doubt you can fight off Cenred's army with your good looks" Arthur said.  
>"As sweet as that is Arthur I was talking about Merlin" I joked. Merlin smirked at me.<br>"Despite what Castiel thinks I can do Arthur. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be by your side and help you fight" Merlin told him.  
>"God help me" Arthur sighed.<br>"So what's going on with Cenred's army?" Anya asked. Earlier this morning Cenred's army had been spotted not that far outside Camelot.  
>"We're putting the castle under siege" Arthur told her.<br>"Good sounds good" I muttered out.  
>"You have no idea what that means do you?" Anya whispered to me.<br>"Not at all" I whispered back. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye and grabbed onto Arthur's arm.  
>"What?" he asked.<br>"Shhhh" I said to him as I made him duck behind a pillar with me. We looked around it and I pointed out to him what I had seen. Xavier was playing with this little girl that had blonde curly hair and he was showing off for her with these sword moves or something.

"Look Xavier's got a girlfriend" I whispered.  
>"Awwwwww" I could hear Anya say behind me.<br>"This is what you stopped me in the middle of a hallway for?" Arthur asked.  
>"Yes I mean look he's blushing and smiling doesn't it make your heart go all fuzzy" I smiled.<br>"Fuzzy?"  
>"Yes fuzzy" Arthur laughed at that and I lightly punched him in the arm.<br>"Do I make your heart go all fuzzy Castiel?" he mocked me.  
>"Shut up"<br>"Why is your heart getting fuzzy?" he got closer to me now and I ducked away right as he was about to kiss me.  
>"I thought you were supposed to be putting the castle under siege not snogging me" I joked sticking my tongue out at him.<p>

"I will get that kiss from you Castiel" he said. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
>"I'll be going also" Anya said kissing Merlin on the cheek before anyone could see. Arthur and I were still taking quick glances at each other as we left but then Morgana cut in between them totally ruining the mood. I grabbed on to Anya's arm.<br>"What's wrong?" she asked seeing the slight fear in my eyes. I let go of her arm.  
>"Nothing cold chill" I lied wiggling my body. Anya smiled at me.<p>

"So what does going under siege mean?" I asked.  
>"It means that everyone in Camelot is going to be locked in the castle. Which means this army that's coming for us is pretty bad" she explained.<br>"Well thank god we're going to be in danger again for a moment there I thought we were going to have peace around here for awhile" I sighed.

* * *

><p>"Duck" I warned Castiel as we walked up some stairs.<br>"What?" she asked but soon found out why I had told her to duck when she got bonked on the head by a couple of knights carrying a barrel.  
>"Oh sorry miss" They apologized.<br>"I'm good" she said shooting back up rubbing the back of her head. This had been the second time today that had happened to her. The castle was starting to stock up on supplies as we all readied for Cenred's army.

"Do you need help with that Merlin?" I asked looking to the side and seeing him unsuccessfully drag a sack full of something up the stairs.  
>"No its ok I've got it" he said pulling it up one stair and already looking winded. Castiel and I made eye contact and helped him pull.<p>

"Merlin where have you been I've been calling you… What are you doing?" we heard Arthur ask behind us. The sack slipped out of our hands and we fell on the stairs.  
>"Morning Arthur" Castiel greeted him.<br>"I'm gathering provisions, if the castles going under siege who knows how long we could be stuck in here for and if we are stuck in for a long time I know you'll get cranky from lack of food so that's why I'm storing it" Merlin explained.  
>"And you need the help of two girls to carry one sack?" Arthur asked.<br>"In his defense this stuff weighs a ton" I gasped out.

"I got it" Xavier said appearing out of nowhere and he picked up the sack like it was nothing and threw it over his shoulder. Then he winked at us as his eyes turned gold.

"Good job Xavier nice to see someone with upper body strength around here" Arthur said patting him on the shoulder. Xavier smiled up at him.  
>"Show off" Merlin whispered.<br>"Now you know how we feel" I replied as he helped us up.

* * *

><p>It was now time for Cenred's army to start his attack on Camelot I looked for Arthur to tell him it was time. I found him in Uther's chambers sitting by his father's bedside.<br>"Arthur" my voice croaked out. He looked up at me.  
>"It's time" I told him. He nodded and said to his father.<br>"I promise I won't let you down" then he came over to me. We both didn't know what to say to each other. It seemed odd that nearly 12 or so hours ago we were joking about our hearts getting all fuzzy when we saw each other.

"I'm going to come back" he said.  
>"You always do" I told him.<br>"Take Xavier and stay in your chambers. I know that's where you'll be the safest" he said.

"No I don't want to I'll help Anya down in the infirmary and make sure Xavier never leaves my side" I argued.

"Castiel please" he begged.  
>"Is that how you always want it to be? You fight and I just hide? I can do more than that" I said.<br>"I know but not when we're going against armies like Cenred's"

"I'll try my best to stay and hide" I lied.  
>"You're lying" he said. I nodded and he hugged me and kissed me. Then when we pulled away he pulled something out from around his shirt and I saw on a chain was my old ring I had given him. I smiled at it.<br>"I'll wear it proudly maybe some of your stubbornness will channel through it to help keep me fighting on" he said.  
>"I love you" I told him.<br>"I love you too" he said before walking off but he quickly ran into Xavier.

"Can I fight with you?" he asked trying to look brave.  
>"No not yet. Maybe when you're just a bit taller" Arthur smiled at him.<p>

"I knew it" Xavier sighed looking up at Arthur. I laughed at that.  
>"Go to your mother" Arthur told him.<p>

"You keep her safe alright" Arthur ordered. Xavier did a little salute and I picked him up and we both watched Arthur leave.

"Castiel?"  
>"Yes Xavier?"<p>

"I want Arthur to come back"

"I do too" I said feeling myself tear up a bit.

* * *

><p>"So I can't believe it you're actually going to listen to Arthur this ti- WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" I shouted at Castiel as I walked into her chambers.<br>"Female chainmail I borrowed it from Morgana and by borrow I mean stole" she said to me as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I know that but why are you wearing that?"  
>"I'm going to fight by Arthur's side"<p>

"So what you two can have an epic death of two lovers?"  
>"No I want to. I feel like nothing if I just have to sit on the sidelines and I'm no use providing medical care to the injured" she stated.<br>"Castiel what about Xavier you're his family now if both you and Arthur die do you know how much you'll be ruining his life" I reminded her.  
>"Anya I'll be fine I'm kind of good with sword and I'll be fighting alongside a bunch of very skilled knights and probably Merlin"<p>

"You're not invincible"  
>"Just let me do this. Let me not feel like I'm just wasting my time while everyone's out there dying and saving lives" she said. I let out a sigh.<br>"I'll make sure Xavier is always right next to me" I told her.  
>"Thank you" she said hugging me.<br>"I'm only agreeing to this because I know somewhere deep down you're going to make it through this"

"You have so much faith in me Anya it always amazes me" she joked.  
>"Make sure to grab a helmet if you're going to try and blend in with the men" I advised. She nodded before walking out.<p>

* * *

><p>The fighting had already started as I made my way to find Arthur. I found him near the front and I started fighting with him. He must've looked at me and thought I was a young boy of a knight trying to be a hero.<br>"If you wanna live through this get back" Arthur shouted at me. I rolled my eyes and took my helmet off.  
>"Even as a man you don't want me to fight with you" I sighed and I ducked and swept a guy out from under his legs.<br>"Castiel" he said looking shocked.  
>"Be angry with me later we're supposed to be fighting for Camelot right now" I snapped he pushed my head down as a guy came up from behind me and Arthur stabbed him.<p>

"Women aren't supposed to fight in battle it's illegal" Arthur stated.

"I'm so glad you decide to recite Camelot's laws while fighting" I said stabbing another man.

"You could get executed for fighting" he explained.  
>"Not if you tell people I have a fraternal twin brother that looks feminine and died in battle" I stated.<br>"Good idea" Arthur agreed.  
>"So you're letting my fight then?" I asked kicking someone in the gut.<br>"Just shut up and fight for your life" Arthur snapped. I nodded as we fought together.

* * *

><p>I saw Merlin walk through the infirmary towards me. I saw him look at something behind me and realized he was looking at Morgana.<br>"You and Castiel need to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get away" he said. I nodded as I wrapped a bandage around one man's arm. I looked down on my left side for a moment and saw Xavier was still there.  
>"Where is Castiel?" he asked.<p>

"She's out fighting with Arthur" I whispered to him.  
>"And she wouldn't let me come with her" Xavier moped.<p>

"I need to get back out there and help her and Arthur" Merlin realized.  
>"I think Arthur can handle himself but please don't let my best friend die out there" I pleaded.<br>"I won't" he assured me. Then he looked behind me and got a frightened look in his eyes.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked.<br>"I think Morgana heard us" he whispered. I looked behind me and saw Morgana was eyeing us.  
>"Maybe she didn't" I said hopefully.<br>"Maybe" Merlin agreed then he hugged me before leaving.

"Can I go help Merlin at least. We can both use magic together" Xavier bargained with me.  
>"No I'm supposed to keep an eye on you" I snapped at him. He rolled his eyes at me.<br>_Well I'd rather have him hate me than be dead _I thought.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Merlin and Anya, Morgana had been listening in on their conversation. Her favorite part of that conversation was hearing that Castiel was fighting on the front lines with Arthur. She closed her eyes and used her telepathic mind trick to reach Morgause telling her of this. Finally being able to get revenge on her. Morgause got the message. Although she thought it was a bit childish that her sister wanted revenge right now ,but she at least deserved some sort of reward for all she had done. Morgause used a spell to put one thought into every soldier's mind that was on the front line and that was to kill the girl with the red hair fighting beside Arthur.<p>

* * *

><p>I was handling myself quite well now but soon it seemed like more of the soldiers were ganging up on me.<p>

"Arthur" I shouted. He looked over at me and tried to get to me but there were too many men crowding around me. I tried to hold them off as best as I could but I stopped when one of them cut me on my side. I immediately fell to my knees and grabbed on to my side to find my hand covered in blood. This was such a bad idea. I was an idiot for thinking I could do this The soldiers tried to attack me some more but I saw them fly through the air no doubt because of Merlin and Arthur made his way through them to find me on the ground clenching my bleeding side.  
>"Castiel nooo" he said helping me up. He carried me and ran as fast as he could telling the other's to retreat.<p>

"It hurts" I whined childishly as I rested my head on his shoulder, still holding on to my side as if that would stop the blood.  
>"I know shhhh" he tried to comfort me as he set me down in a safe area brushing some hair out of my face.<br>"Come on don't die on me" he said. Merlin came over a second later.  
>"I'll take her to Gaius" Merlin told him.<br>"I'm not leaving her" Arthur said. I nodded in agreement not wanting him to leave.  
>"Arthur you need to go get the others. She's going to be fine if someone gives her medical attention" Merlin demanded forcefully. Arthur got up slowly and left. Merlin quickly looked around.<p>

"Ok this may hurt a bit so hold my hand and squeeze it when it hurts" he offered. I smiled at the gesture and grabbed his hand. He quickly said a spell and I felt the skin burn as it healed itself. When it stopped I felt better my side didn't hurt and there was no more blood.  
>"Bloody hell you have a grip" Merlin said after I let go.<br>"Sorry" I apologized. We saw Arthur coming back. Merlin and I both knew that if he saw me like this he'd be suspicious of how I healed so quickly.  
>"Quick look like your dying" Merlin whispered I collapsed onto the ground and closed my eyes.<br>"I said dying not dead what do you want to do give him a heart attack?" he snapped at me. I opened my eyes and started coughing. I saw Arthur look at me and I gave him a comforting smile and I saw him try and give one back to me. When Merlin and I finally got to the infirmary he set me down. We both went looking for Xavier and Anya.

* * *

><p>I saw Castiel and Merlin running towards me both looking safe and alive. Xavier ran to Castiel and she immediately held him.<br>"How's it going out there?" I asked.  
>"Bad" Castiel answered. Merlin looked around the infirmary.<br>"Where's Morgana?" he asked. I let out a gasp as I realized I had forgotten completely about keeping an eye on her.

"Oh no" I gasped. Suddenly a cold deadly silence cut through the air and for some reason Merlin and Xavier flinched simultaneously.  
>"Are you two ok?" I asked.<br>"I don't know" Merlin answered. I saw Xavier look out a window and his eyes widened.  
>"Arthur!" he exclaimed running out.<br>"Xavier no" Castiel shouted running after him. Merlin and I both ran after them. Xavier ran up to Arthur and hugged him as he helped men into the infirmary. But mainly Arthur was looking at Castiel.

"You're fine but how?" he asked.  
>"It was a miracle" she said he smiled and kissed her.<br>"Thank you Merlin" Arthur said smacking him on the shoulder. Merlin didn't answer and I knew why as I saw a living skeleton approaching Castiel, Xavier, and Arthur.  
>"What're you being so quiet about?" Arthur asked. He didn't answer.<p>

"Honestly are you deaf?"  
>"Arthur look behind you" I advised. Arthur turned around and was at the ready to block a blow as the skeleton attacked. Castiel grabbed Xavier and the four of us ran. One of the skeletons caught up with us and Castiel picked up a sword that was lying on the ground and started fighting it. The skeleton cornered us. Castiel fighting him was the only thing standing between all of us dying.<br>"Merlin since I'm fighting for all of our lives here at the moment shouldn't you ask Anya something" Castiel suggested.  
>"I'm not asking now?" he shouted at her.<br>"Merlin you ask her right now or I swear to God-"

"Alright, Anya will you marry me?" he asked. I was too shocked to speak.  
>"Yes" I cried out throwing my arms around him. Castiel had now managed to have the skeleton back off from us a bit giving us a chance to run. We made it back inside with Arthur behind us.<br>"All four of you get to safety and tell Gaius to close off the hospital" Arthur ordered. We started to see another skeleton coming towards him.  
>"Arthur you can't fight that by yourself" Castiel said.<br>"Castiel I've already almost lost you once tonight let's not let it happen for real this time" Arthur said. She looked at him and kissed him.  
>"I love you" she whispered before running off with us.<br>"He's going to be alright" Xavier said to her. Just then a thought hit me.  
>"Hang on how did Arthur almost lose you tonight?" I asked Castiel.<br>"Ya I may have almost died" she replied nonchalantly.  
>"YOU WHAT?"<p>

* * *

><p>We told Gaius to lock up the infirmary and then informed him about what was going on. Merlin started to leave after that.<br>"Where are you going?" Anya asked.  
>"To stop Morgana she's the one who obviously brought the army of the dead upon us" he answered.<br>"Then I'm coming with you. I want to see her done with" I said gripping onto the sword I still had.  
>"Can I please come too?" Xavier asked.<p>

"No" I told him.  
>"But she killed Annie" he said tears forming in his eyes again.<br>"And I'll make sure Morgana get's what she deserves" I told him hugging him.  
>"You better come back you idiot so we can get married" I saw Anya whisper to Merlin as he held her for a moment.<br>"Don't worry I will" he said. She kissed him and then hugged me. We quickly ran down to where Merlin thought Morgana would be. We came to this sort of tomb where many knights were buried. Right in the middle of the room was Morgana admiring this sort of walking stick or magic wand? It must have been what was making all the skeletons come alive.

"You should leave while you still can" Morgana warned. She must have heard our footsteps because her back was turned towards us. She turned around and looked shocked to see me.  
>"You're still alive then. Do you have any idea how hard it is to kill you?" she asked rhetorically.<br>"Morgana please stop this women and children are dying, the city is falling" Merlin pleaded.  
>"Good" she said.<p>

"You don't mean that" Merlin argued.  
>"I do. I have magic. Uther hates me and everyone like me that has magic. He deserves to die as well as anyone who follows him"<br>"Morgana you of all people can change his mind"  
>"You don't know what it's like to have magic Merlin" <em>Really Morgana really? <em>

_"_If I did I would use my magic for good" Merlin said.

"I can't use it for good when there are people like Uther around. Do you think I deserve to be executed because of who I am?" she asked.  
>"For the person you used to be no, but for the person you are now yes" I answered.<p>

"Morgana we can fix this" Merlin tried to persuade her.  
>"No" she said. Merlin tried to make his way around her to get to the wand but Morgana punched him in the stomach.<p>

"I should remind you I have a sword" I said pointing it at her back.  
>"Well look at this you're literally a backstabber now" I could tell Morgana was smiling at this.<br>"But there's something your forgetting though isn't there?" she asked. And then I flew through the air and landed on the ground getting the wind knocked out of me.  
>"I can do things like that" she smiled pointing a sword at my throat. Then I heard another loud thud as Merlin tried to have another go of breaking the wand but Morgana attacked him with magic.<br>"I can't decide which one of you I want to kill first?"

* * *

><p>"Xavier where are you?" I shouted as I looked through the crowd of people in the infirmary. I couldn't help but fear that I already knew where he was.<p>

* * *

><p>"Morgana" I heard Xavier's voice say from behind her. She looked away from us and Merlin and I looked at where his voice had came from. I saw he had the sword I had dropped in his hand and swung at the wand and it broke in half.<br>"That was for Annie" he said. Morgana was so shocked that I knocked the sword she was holding out of her hand and Merlin knocked her out with magic before she could do anything else. Xavier looked shocked at what he had just done.  
>"It's ok you stopped it you're a hero" I told him.<br>"I am?" he asked looking really shocked. Merlin laughed at him and we enveloped Xavier in a group hug which he did not like. We made our way up the stairs and came out to the courtyard. The battle had been won. Arthur ran to me and wouldn't let go of me for a couple minutes.  
>"Xavier" I heard this little girl's voice exclaim. She ran towards us and I recognized her as the little girl Xavier had been showing off to the other day. Her eyes focused on the sword in Xavier's hand.<br>"You fought in the battle?" she asked. Xavier looked confused and Arthur nudged him and gave him a look.  
>"Yes" Xavier answered making his voice go an octave lower and I had to hold in my laughter.<br>"Wow" the girl said her eyes getting bigger. Then she giggled and kissed Xavier. After she ran off Xavier looked at us with his mouth open in a huge O.

"That was weird" he stuttered.  
>"Did your heart go all fuzzy though?" Arthur asked and I shoulder bumped him.<p>

* * *

><p>I was standing in the council room as Uther made a speech about how everyone participated bravely in the battle last night. Apparently he had healed and even fought in the battle alongside his song last night. But then he started talking about a certain hero who had stopped the traitor that started this whole thing. I felt so excited that he knew about Morgana and that Castiel, Merlin, and Xavier were actually getting praised for exposing her.<br>"Now that hero who saved us all last night is the Lady Morgana who bravely destroyed the weapon that nearly brought us to our doom" Uther said. Everyone clapped except for us. I heard Castiel muttering swear words at Morgana. She looked at us smugly while Uther praised her. _You may have won this time but you'll find your doom soon enough_ I thought darkly.

**Alright so I think that's a good way to finish the start off to season three what about you? Anyways Hope you liked it review if you did. **

**Yearofthedays: Aww thanks hope you liked this chapter**

**Grapejuice101: Thanks for chatting with me and helping out with this chapter. **

**SunnySmile13: Yay I'm glad you liked the reveal! Hope you liked this chapter**

**MagicWhispers: Hopefully you haven't had a break down yet and you were able to read this and yay I'm glad it keeps getting better and better .**

**La-Lucy:Aw thanks and yay I'm glad you have that reaction to Morgana see I actually love writing evil Morgana for some reason she's just so evilly evil and stuff haha and I hoped you liked this chapter. **


	37. Gwaine part 1

**OH MY GOD BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH….STAR TREK PICTURES…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. OK KEEP CALM (takes yoga breaths) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Yeah if you can't tell I'm really excited about pictures. Ohh Benedict look at what you have done to me why did you have to be so handsome and go play a role in the sequel to one of my favorite movies (yeah I know call me a nerd but don't lie and say you didn't think that movie was awesome). WHY BENEDICT WHY? MY EMOTIONS (faints)**

**Well after that little spazz attack here's the chapter and yes I know it's not Goblin's Gold but I'm just going to admit to you all I was not a fan of that episode and truly I just wanted to get to Gwaine. So here's the chapter **

"Good job hunting today" Anya joked with me.  
>"oh shut up" I scolded her as we rode behind Arthur and Merlin.<br>"Really I thought you were actually going to shoot something today since you were all like 'OH yeah I totally know how to shoot a crossbow. Look at me Arthur I'm so cool with my hunting skills that I got from playing deer hunter on the wii" she mocked me.  
>"I was not going to shoot Bambi. I mean it looked at me with the cutest eyes" I explained. Arthur had decided to go hunting today and I had decided to tag along and see what it was like. I may have lied a bit when he asked if I had any skills. I'm sure he figured it out when I couldn't shoot a stupid deer and almost shot Merlin on accident at one point.<p>

"Besides I didn't see you doing anything"  
>"I came along so I could laugh at your so called attempt at hunting"<p>

"Are you sure it wasn't so you could spend time with Merlin?"  
>"That too" she agreed. We stopped riding as we came to this little town.<p>

"Merlin you know what's good after a good days hunt or lack of" Arthur said looking back at me as I muttered a sorry to him for the hundredth time.  
>"Sleep" Merlin answered.<p>

"Food" Anya joined in.  
>"A nice cold tankard of mead" Arthur ignored their answers as he continued riding on. Anya and I looked at each other, alcohol wasn't something we drank often.<br>"Yay" Anya and I said unenthusiastically. Merlin just looked cranky. We parked our horses at a little post.

"No place better to measure the personality of a town than by going into it's tavern" Arthur said wisely.  
>"oh yeah drunks stumbling everywhere that are laughing at their own jokes and singing obnoxiously loud is a great way of knowing a towns personality" I contradicted him.<p>

"How often do you go into tavern's Castiel?" Arthur asked.  
>"Two family members of mine used to own taverns so I think I know a thing or two about them" I told the truth.<br>"So along with being nobles they also had side jobs as tavern owners?" he asked. _Dang it forgot again_ I realized and apparently Merlin and Anya had two as they froze for a second.  
>"Yeah I mean they only ran taverns during times of peace" I answered.<br>"I would like to meet your family someday Castiel they sound like quite the bunch" Arthur smiled grabbing my hand as we walked on.

"Now remember in here Merlin you're not my servant we're all just going to be simple peasants" Arthur told him.

"The simple part will be easy for you right?" Merlin joked. I chuckled.  
>"What?" Arthur asked.<br>"I said the sun is very bright" Merlin covered it up.  
>"Yeah it is, whoa almost got blinded there for a minute" Arthur said looking up at the sun proving Merlin right for a second.<p>

* * *

><p>We walked into the tavern. And quickly sat down.<p>

"Afternoon what'll it be?" this lady asked coming over to us obviously she worked here.  
>"Ummmm" Arthur pondered.<br>"Oh aren't you a handsome fellow" she said looking at Merlin.

"Well you wouldn't be first to say it, sorry but I'm sort of engaged though" Arthur said proudly putting his arm around Castiel's shoulder.

"Sorry but I was talking about your friend here" she said pinching Merlin's cheek. Castiel and I laughed at that.  
>"Him?" Arthur asked. The lady nodded.<br>"Thank you but I'm taken also" Merlin said sounding very surprised.  
>"Four tankards of mead please" Arthur told her bluntly.<br>"Oh don't worry Arthur I still think you're handsome" Castiel assured him pinching him on the cheek.  
>"Coming here was a great idea" Merlin looked at him. A tankard was placed in front of Castiel by the waitress.<br>"That was quick" I I saw she was the only one who got one.

"Where are the other drinks?" I asked.  
>"They'll be coming up soon. This one was specially ordered for the lady" the waitress explained.<br>"By who?" Castiel asked. The woman pointed somewhere. We looked and saw this very attractive man give a small wave to her.  
>"Who?" Arthur asked still surveying the room looking a tad bit overprotective.<br>"No one he's hideous" Castiel lied turning his head the other way remembering that we didn't want to cause a scene.  
>"Completely hideous you have nothing to worry about" I went along with it.<br>"Is that him?" Merlin asked pointing his hand at the guy and I moved his hand so he was pointing it at some old geezer instead.  
>"Ugh you could do better" Arthur joked. She slapped him on the shoulder. The doors of the tavern opened and this very shady looking guy who I would not want to be stuck in a dark alley with came in.<br>_Look the other way look the other way_ Castiel and I were probably both thinking as we turned our heads the other way. Scary guy walked up to our waitress.  
>"Afternoon Mary" he said not so nicely. She stayed quiet.<br>"I see business is going well"  
>"We have our on and off days" she answered.<br>"I guess that means you wouldn't mind giving me some of your share then?" he asked. I saw Arthur was ready to shoot up and save the day by now. Why is it that the only tavern we happen to walk in to get's robbed on the same day. I mean really? Mary threw some coins down.  
>"Where's the rest?" Scary guy asked.<br>"That's all we have" she said. Scary guy pulled a knife out on her.  
>"Take your hands off her" Arthur said standing behind Scary Guy now. The three of us just sat there a bit clueless of what to do. Scary Guy tried to punch Arthur but he ducked out of the way and pushed him into something.<br>"oooh that looked like it hurt" Merlin winced with false sympathy for scary guy.

"I'm going to make you pay for that" Scary guy told Arthur as he got up.

"Ha" Castiel laughed at out loud. Everyone in the tavern looked at her. Scary guy whistled and in came a couple other different versions of him.

"You had to open your big mouth didn't you" Arthur whispered to her. The guy who had bought Castiel a drink stood up.  
>"You two have gotten yourselves in a bit of a pickle haven't you?" he asked.<p>

"You should get out of here while you still have the chance" Arthur warned him.

"You're right" the guy agreed picking up an untouched drink and taking a sip. Then unexpectedly he punched Scary guy in the face. Castiel and I's jaws dropped and Castiel started laughing.  
>"That was awesome" she whispered. Suddenly the whole tavern just broke out into a fight.<br>"OH MY GOSH WE'RE IN A BAR FIGHT ANYA THIS IS ON MY BUCKET LIST THESE ALWAYS SEEMED SO COOL" Castiel admitted to me as we ducked and started crawling looking for weapons. One of the versions of Scary guy grabbed my ankle and Castiel kicked him in the face.

"Thanks for that" I told her.  
>"Hang on being in a bar fight is on your bucket list?" I asked.<br>"Isn't it on everybody's?" I rolled my eyes at her. She stood for a second when she saw Scary guy beating the tar out of Arthur. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and she kneed him in the groin making him fall to the ground.

"God I love you" Arthur said before turning around and having to fight again. She winked at him and ducked back down next to me. We made our way to the kitchen and found breakable items. We started throwing them at Scary guy's entourage from behind the counter. We saw Merlin hit these two guys with a bench.

"Woohoo Merlin good job getting two birds out with one stone" I said. He ran over to us and got behind the counter with us.  
>"Your so brave" I told him. He smiled at me and started hitting people with dishes using magic. The cute guy came over to us whilst he had someone in a headlock. He pushed person to the ground.<br>"Pass me the jug real quick?" he asked Merlin. Merlin handed him the jug that was behind him and cute guy took a sip out of it. We saw someone come up behind him and before we could warn him he punched the guy in the face.

"So what do they call you then?" he asked looking at Castiel.

"Well I'm Merlin" Merlin introduced himself clearly he knew that he was flirting with Castiel.  
>"And I'm Anya" I said jumping in.<p>

"Behind you" Castiel told him. He gave her a weird look.  
>"That's not my name I mean there's actually someone coming up behind you" she explained. He turned around and broke the jug on the man who was coming towards him.<p>

"Well Behind You I'm Gwaine" he shook her hand.

"Hi" she smiled twirling her hair and biting her lower lip. I thumped her over the head to help her realize that she was flirting without even knowing it.  
>"Well back to fighting then" Gwaine shrugged as he got in another fist fight with someone. Merlin, Castiel, and I got back to throwing dishes at people.<br>"How's it going Arthur?" Castiel asked as we noticed he was being pinned down to a table now.  
>"Oh it's great I actually think I'm winning" He grunted as a guy slammed his head into the table. The man threw Arthur off and took out a knife and was ready to stab him. Gwaine ran towards the guy and got stabbed in the leg and hit his head on a table knocking him out. The man who had tried to attack Arthur ran out of the tavern. Merlin ran towards Gwaine.<p>

"You alright?" Castiel asked going towards Arthur.  
>"Spectacular" he moaned as she touched a cut on his eyebrow trying to clean it off.<p>

"Hate to remind you of this but there is an unconscious man on the ground" I pointed out for them as I got down by Merlin's side.

"How is he?" I asked.  
>"He's losing a lot of blood" Merlin informed me. I tore off a piece of the bottom part of my dress and Merlin tied it around Gwaine's leg to try and cut off the blood flow.<br>"We need to take him to Camelot with us" I told Arthur. The crowd from the tavern practically stalked us as we made our way to our horses. We placed Gwaine on Merlin's horse.

"If these men ever threaten to harm your village again just send word to Camelot and an army will be here within a day" Arthur promised. Castiel looked at him proudly as Arthur made such a kind promise to them.

"How can you be so sure?" Mary the waitress asked.  
>"Because I'm the king's son" Arthur said a bit show offish with his shoulder's pushed back. In unison Merlin and I rolled our eyes at him.<p>

* * *

><p>We got Gwaine to Gaius in time which was a relief but he had been knocked out ever since then. Meanwhile though everyone in Camelot was gearing up for this tournament called the Melee where you just put a bunch of knight's in a arena and let them duke it out. Xavier wouldn't stop talking about it as we walked together.<br>"Arthur's going to win" he said.  
>"Well of course he will" I agreed with him.<br>"When I'm old enoug or tall enough, whichever comes first, can I be in the melee?" he asked. Before I answered the blonde girl who had kissed Xavier not that long ago came towards us. Xavier hid behind me.

"Why are you hiding from her?" I asked.  
>"I don't want to talk to her ever since she kissed me all she's wanted to do was plan our wedding. I liked her better when she didn't like me" he said.<p>

"It's just a crush sweetie she's going to get over it soon when you two are older"

"Hopefully"  
>"Hi Xavier" she smiled at him.<br>"Hi Mackenna" he sighed.  
>"Wanna come play with me?" she asked. I looked down at him telling him to be nice.<br>"No thank you" he said kindly.

"Alright I'll go ask James then" she said pointing to this boy who was a bit taller than Xavier.  
>"No you won't because <em>I'm<em> playing with you" Xavier told her grabbing her hand and walking off with her.

"Come back before it gets dark"

"Got it Castiel"

"I love you" Xavier didn't answer.  
>"Xavier" I sang.<br>"I love you too Castiel" he sighed before leaving. I smiled and realized I had just sounded like my own mom right there. I turned around and ran into Gwaine knocking him down.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry that's probably not the best thing to do to you after being knocked unconscious for so long" I apologized helping him up.

"It's alright but I believe this belongs to you" he said handing me a now smushed flower.  
>"Or did until I fell on it" he realized.<p>

"I don't often carry flowers on me but I will take your conversation starter" I took it from him.  
>"So what's your name it's obviously not Behind You?" he asked.<br>"How'd you guess?" I asked.  
>"No you look like a princess so it's probably something like Sophia or Esmeralda" he guessed. I made a disgusted face at his guesses.<p>

"Or none of the above"

"It's Castiel" I finally told him.

"So it's Princess Castiel then" he said bowing.  
>"Stop people are staring" I realized.<br>"Oh I'm making you blush" he joked.

"I have to go" I said.  
>"I'll walk with you" Gwaine insisted.<p>

"I'm fine" I assured him.  
>"Nonsense a princess shouldn't have to walk alone" he said.<br>"I'm not a princess" _yet_ I added.

"You are to me"

"Stop. Now you're really making me blush" I joked walking on.  
>"This isn't working well is it?" he asked a bit disappointed.<br>"Sort of but I'm also taken"  
>"And you lead me on" he asked in fake shock.<br>"Not like you already knew though" I told him considering that he probably had seen Arthur and I together at the tavern.  
>"True" he agreed.<br>"Fortunately for you I know some lovely ladies that will truly fall for your handsomness, use of words, and flower presentation" I told him handing him back his squished flower.  
>"Ahh but it is you I only have eyes for Castiel" he said. I rolled my eyes at him and made my way to Gwen's house.<br>"Do you have the dress?" she asked.

"Yes I do" I told her taking one of Anya's dresses out of my bag I had been carrying with me. I laid it down for her. She examined it.  
>"Do you think you can make a dress based off the measurements from this one? It's the only way I think we can get them without her noticing what's going on" I said.<br>"Probably" she nodded.

"Thanks for doing this" I told her. She smiled at me.  
>"We're being good friends for her. I think she'll love this" she said to me.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat down with Merlin in his chambers as he hastily ate his soup.<br>"You know you're supposed to give yourself a chance to breathe while eating right?" I reminded him.

"I haven't had a chance to sit down once because of Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan" Merlin complained about the Melee member's he had been assigned to help around the castle.

"So I take it they're worse than Arthur then?" I asked.  
>"Much worse" Merlin replied.<p>

"See you never know whats good for you till you get something different?" I tried to say a bit wisely but then realized it didn't make any sense.

"Are you trying to say Arthur treat's me well?" Merlin asked as if I were joking.  
>"Compared to other servants I've ever known of in my life you've got it pretty damn well" I assured him as I thought of the histories of slaves who were tortured and worked to death. Apparently what I just said made Merlin laugh as he accidentally spit soup all over me.<br>"Here" he said quickly handing me a handkerchief before I could say anything. I wiped my face off.  
>"So does this mean I now get to spit something in your face now?" I asked.<br>"Yes" Merlin said. I grabbed some water and Merlin tensed up and I spit water in his face just as Castiel came in carrying a bag.  
>"What are you two doing?" she asked. Merlin and I looked at each other wondering how we could explain this.<br>"never mind there's something I need both of your help with" Castiel said. We walked down to the tavern.  
>"Hey princess" Gwaine waved drunkenly at Castiel as we walked in. He was leaning against someone. A man walked up to Merlin and handed him a bill. I looked at it and saw an outrageous amount of alcohol had been purchased.<br>"You drank all of this?" I asked Gwaine.

"I had some help from new friends" he said and the whole tavern cheered.  
>"The point is he said he hasn't got any money so your going to have to pay for it" the owner of the bar told Merlin.<br>"But I don't have any money" Merlin said.  
>"Well you better find someone who will" the owner threatened now lifting merlin off the floor by his shirt. We all looked between each other.<br>"Arthur Pendragon will" Merlin assured him.

* * *

><p>"So how do you think she'd want it to look like?" Gwen asked. I came back to her house after Anya and I had helped cart a very drunk Gwaine back to Merlin's chambers.<p>

"Well white of course. Something sort of like a ball gown but straighter and the bottom part has to be very flowy" I explained to her. She nodded.  
>"Just think maybe someday I'll help you make your dress for you and Lance" I shoulder bumped her. She blushed.<p>

"Have you got any material's on you?" she asked. I pulled some out of my bag, I had bought them earlier today just in case.

"Are they the right kind?" I asked. She felt them.  
>"I can make them work" she agreed.<br>"You're the best" I hugged her unexpectedly. I was so excited that my secret plan was falling into action.

**Ending it here. Did you like it? I hope you did please review if you did. Also I have to ask because I'm told it's a really good book but has anybody read Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter I saw the trailer for the movie and I thought it looked really cool and I heard the book is really good. Is it?**

**Grapejuice101: I know wooohoo for Xavier! I had fun talking to you also hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Yearofthedays: I hope you like the beginning of the 2 part chapter because you said you wanted to see how I would write the Gwaine episode and I hope you liked it.**

**Magic Whispers: Yeah I didn't think of Arthur being like "Ok seems legit" about Castiel healing so quickly till after I published it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**SunnySmile13: I had talking with you this week and I hope you liked this chapter. **

**La-Lucy: Awww thanks. Ok forgive me for being a creeper but I can't help but notice that your avatar is New Girl I love that show I have a huge friend crush on Zoe Deschannel she just seems like she's so much fun to hang out with. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	38. Gwaine part 2

"Arthur's an inbred little braggard" I heard Gwaine complain as I walked into the armory. I plopped down between him and Merlin as they cleaned up some boots. Arthur found out about how we had made him pay for Gwaine's large bill so Merlin and Gwaine were repaying him through manual labor.  
>"Having fun?" I joked.<br>"No" Gwaine whined. Merlin chuckled at that.

"So why is Arthur an inbred little braggard?" I asked Gwaine.  
>"He's making us do this" he said.<br>"I think it's fair" Merlin told him.  
>"Really? The entire army" Gwaine motioned to the dozens of pairs of unclean boots.<p>

"If you admitted your father was a knight you wouldn't have to do this" Merlin reminded him.

"Maybe but I don't want to end up like him. Besides my father always treated his servants with kindness". Merlin and I looked at each other as we recalled Gwaine saying he didn't know his father.  
>"You said you didn't know him" I told him.<br>"Well I like to think he did" Gwaine explained.  
>"Arthur's not that bad' I told him.<br>"Not _that _bad" he commented.

"Ok sometimes he can be a prat" I admitted.  
>"Yeah I know swore" I smiled at Merlin as he looked at me. I hardly swore in front of him.<p>

"One thing I have learned from my father's life is that titles don't matter" Gwaine said.  
>"I agree one hundred percent" I said leaning my head on Merlin's shoulder. I picked up one of the cleaning tools and grabbed a pair of boots.<br>"Come on boys my grandma can clean these faster than the both you" I said.  
>"Is that a challenge?" Gwaine asked.<br>"Well I'm not asking you to dinner am I?"  
>"Ha" Merlin laughed. I shoulder bumped him.<br>"You're on" Gwaine challenged.  
>"You in Merlin?"<br>"If I must" he sighed and we started cleaning as fast as we could.

* * *

><p>"Gwen do I honestly have to be the model for this. I mean you're the one who's closer to Anya's size" I said.<p>

"True but you'd have no idea what to do" Gwen said.  
>"I'm sure I could make something"<br>"A potatoe sack most likely" I formed my mouth into an O and made a face at her which made her laugh. There was a knock at the door. Gwen and I immediately went quiet. She took a peek out one of her windows.  
>"It's Merlin" she said.<br>"What do we do?" I asked seeing as I didn't have enough time to change and we definitely didn't want Merlin to see the dress.  
>"Gwen can I come in?" Merlin asked.<br>"Not yet" she told him.

"There's a side door stay outside till I give the ok" she advised. I nodded and went out the side door which lead to a sort of alley.

"Castiel what are you wearing?" I heard Arthur's voice ask. I looked to the side and saw he had noticed me.

"ugh"

"Is that a wedding dress?" he asked.  
>"yes but it's not mine its actually not even for me" I told him.<br>"Shame I was going to say you looked beautiful in it" he smiled at me.  
>"Well you don't have to hold back on that comment" I assured him.<p>

"You look beautiful Castiel like a Princess" he told me. I felt my stomach do flips when he said that.

"I'm sure you say that to all the maidens you run into that just happen to be wearing wedding dresses" I joked.

"Only the ones I love"

"He's gone apparently he was looking for you I told him you'd meet him in his chambers" Gwen told me sticking her head out. Then she noticed I was talking to Arthur.  
>"But take your time if you have to" she smiled at me closing the door again.<br>"I should be going I have to go train for the melee" Arthur sighed.

"Don't tire yourself out" I smiled at him kissing him quickly on the lips. I walked back into Gwen's house and quickly changed.  
>"Sorry we didn't have enough time to finish it today" I apologized.<p>

"It's alright" she said. I hugged her before I left.  
>"So what did you need me for?" I asked Merlin as I walked into his chambers without even bothering to knock.<p>

"Arthur's in danger" Merlin told me.  
>"How?" I asked.<br>"I think Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan mean to kill him in the tournament" Merlin explained.  
>"But why?" I asked. He shrugged.<br>"I found these swords that were not dull and in the tournament your supposed to fight with only a dull blade" he explained. I nodded.

"I need you to help me sneak into their room and steal their weapons" Merlin whispered.

"You can't do this by yourself? And why don't we just tell Arthur"  
>"I'm not as good as you when it comes to sneaking around. And besides we can't just blatantly blame a knight for something he hasn't done yet without proof" Merlin told me.<br>"So will you help me?" he asked. I hesitated for a moment before nodding.  
>"Have I told you you're the best lately" he tried to kiss up to me. I rolled my eyes at him. Later that night Merlin and I met back up in his chambers. I waited for him and found Gwaine there.<br>"Are you wearing Merlin's clothes?" he asked.  
>"They're comfortable and easy to move around in" I retorted.<br>"So your going with Merlin then?"  
>"Yes, yes I am. Got a problem with that"<p>

"No, I just didn't think he'd need help from a girl"  
>"You clearly don't know what we've dealt with before" I told him. He jokingly backed off.<p>

"I'll come with you two" he insisted.  
>"We've got it. But if we need any help we'll call for you" I said smacking him on the shoulder as Merlin came down the stairs. He looked at me strangely considering I had just smacked him on the shoulder which wasn't something most girls did.<br>"Ready?" Merlin asked. I nodded and we quietly made our way to Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan's room. It took us awhile to open up the door as silently as we could but we walked in safely. Merlin made his way to a chest where the swords were. I kept an eye out for him waking up.  
>"Have you found them yet?"I whispered. Merlin nodded. Sir Oswald rolled over in bed and I grabbed on to Merlin's shoulder telling him to freeze for a moment. We both noticed that Sir Oswald had this weird necklace on that was a huge crystal that started to glow. Merlin and I made eye contact and I held the chest open as he made his way to the bed. He looked at the necklace and started to pick it up and examine it.<p>

_Don't do that you idiot he'll wake up_ I told him.  
><em>I just need to see something<em> he replied. I was holding my breathe now.

_Come on let's just grab the swords and go_ I snapped but just then Sir Oswald woke up. I grabbed the swords and ran for it but ran into Sir Ethan. I made an attempt at injuring him by kicking him but he grabbed my foot and twisted it flipping me over and making me land on my stomach. I tried to kick him. Then as that failed I did the only thing I could do.  
>"HELP" I screamed but my mouth was quickly covered.<p>

_GEE I SURE HOPE SOMEONE WITH MAGIC COULD HELP ME OUT RIGHT NOW_ I said to Merlin but he was to busy trying to get away from Sir Oswald. I didn't give up my attempt at kicking till I had a sword pointed at me.

"Is there a problem here?" I heard Gwaine ask as he walked nonchalantly into the room.

_Thank god_ I thought letting out a sigh of relief.  
>"No everything's fine" Sir Oswald lied.<br>"You two alright?" Gwaine asked. _More or less_ I thought as Merlin and I nodded at Gwaine.

"I thought he told you to leave" Sir Ethan threatened.  
>"I wasn't talking to him" Gwaine replied.<br>"How dare you speak to a knight like that" Sir Ethan said as him and Sir Oswald grabbed their swords off the floor. Gwaine was ready as he unsheathed his. He fought pretty well for it being two against one. Merlin and I were sort of back seat drivers in this fight as we warned him of oncoming blows. Gwaine was able to knock out Sir Ethan and had Sir Oswald cornered just as Sir Leon came in.

_Oh now you come for help_ I rolled my eyes at him.  
>"What's going on?" Leon asked. Gwaine looked away for a moment giving Oswald the advantage to hit him over the head. I went to go help him but Merlin held me back.<br>"This man attacked me I deserve to have an audience with the king" Oswald told Leon.

* * *

><p>"Are you two alright though?" I asked Merlin and Castiel for the hundredth time as we walked to the council room. They had just told me about what happened.<br>"Yes we're fine" Merlin assured me.  
>"Just a bit shaken up but fine" Castiel added.<br>"I think you should pull the Arthur card on them. I mean if you tell him what they did to you I'm they'll be sorry for every being born" I told her.

"Yeah but what do I tell him 'Oh Arthur I was only trying to steal something out of his room because I thought he was going to kill you' I don't think that'd go down well" she put down my statement. She stopped for a moment as we passed by Xavier's chambers and she opened the door to see him asleep.

"Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan are not who they actually are they're those two men who ran away from the bar the other day. They're using some sort of disguise with those crystals" Merlin informed us.  
>"That would make sense then on why they want to kill Arthur" I agreed we walked into the council room where they placed Gwaine on his knees in front of Uther.<p>

"Sire this man attacked me and tried to kill me with a sword" Oswald told him.  
>"Ooooh wahh why couldn't you just fight him off yourself you big baby" Castiel whispered to me.<p>

"Is this true?" Uther asked Gwaine.  
>"I stepped in to help protect Merlin" Gwaine told the half truth. I noticed he didn't mention Castiel and that was probably because he knew she would probably get into trouble along with him.<p>

"I tried to talk to him but the man's possessed and doesn't listen" Oswald lied.

"I can vogue for him" Ethan added.

"He's a liar" Gwaine shouted at him.  
>"I will have your tongue for talking to a nobility like that" Uther snapped at him.<br>"Nobility is defined but what you do not who you are and these men are arrogant frauds" Gwaine said glaring at Oswald. _Go Gwaine_ I thought.

"For a commoner to strike against a nobility is completely against the law" Uther told us.  
>"I completely agree with you sire" Oswald chimed in.<br>"Oh shut up" I said to myself.

"He should be made an example of" Oswald continued.  
>"Sir Oswald please. Father I understand that this situation is a tad bit embarrassing but as Sir Oswald is your guest Gwaine is mine. He may not be of noble birth but he has a noble heart" Arthur cut in. I could see Castiel was smiling at him and we were both holding back the urge to jump up and down screaming <em>That's right you tell him Arthur<em>.

"How can you say that when you see the way he acts" Uther said.  
>"Because I know Gwaine and he saved my life. If a knights word is what is persuading you against him than I give you mine that is telling you that Gwaine is a good man and he deserves clemency" Arthur tried to persuade his father.<p>

"You are banished from Camelot and are to never return unless you value your life. You must leave at dawn" Uther said to Gwaine as guards took him away. Merlin, Castiel, and I just glared at Oswald and Ethan before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Gwaine I'm so sorry" I apologized when I walked into MerlinGaius' chambers to find him packing.

"It's ok I don't usually stay in one place for long people get tired of me" he sighed.

"I thought you were alright" I admitted.

"Even after all the trouble I caused and the flirting?"  
>"Eh made life exciting" he laughed at that.<br>"Why didn't you mention my name when you said you were protecting Merlin?" I asked.  
>"You would have gotten in the same trouble I was in for getting caught for trying to steal something. Then again we could've been exile pals together now that I think about it" Gwaine realized.<br>"I'm sure that would've been fun" I agreed.  
>"Look after Arthur alright he's in danger"<p>

"He always is and besides I thought you hated nobles" I reminded him.

"I guess Arthur's different he's one worth dying for"

"Your right he's going to be a good king someday"  
>"I know that especially if your with him. Which explains why you turned me down then" Gwaine realized.<p>

"Maybe we'll see each other again and I'll have some who's perfect for you that'll make you forget all about me. Even though that's quite hard to do" I joked.  
>"Maybe. Well I'm off and keep an eye on Arthur" he repeated.<br>"Wait" I said before he left. He paused. I opened my arms.  
>"You can't leave without a hug"<br>"I don't do hugs"I hugged him anyways.  
>"Goodbye Gwaine" I told him.<br>"Goodbye Castiel"

* * *

><p>Castiel and I made our way to the arena to watch the melee. Xavier was practically at the point of becoming a human bouncy ball as he jumped up and down with excitement. I noticed that he didn't sit near us and he sat near that little girl Castiel had told me had kissed him.<br>"It's like a mini you and Arthur" I whispered to her. We both looked at them and saw they were bantering just like Castiel and Arthur did sometimes. Castiel gave me a small smile which was soon wiped away as Morgana sat down next to us.  
>"Castiel, Anya" she said her voice dripping with hatred.<br>"Morgana" we answered her in the same tone.  
>"You nervous for him?" I asked Castiel as we watched all the knights line up.<br>"I'm always nervous for him" she answered.  
>"Merlin said he'll try and stop them as best as he can" I informed her grabbing her hand. She nodded. The melee started and there was a lot of wincing from Castiel and I as we saw most of the knights get pummeled. We knew Arthur was doing well because of the red and gold ribbons tied to his arm that Castiel had given to him. Soon Arthur was starting to fight one on one with most likely Sir Oswald as he kept trying to make attempts to stab Arthur. Suddenly Sir Ethan started fighting along with Oswald.<br>"Come on Arthur" I said. One of the knights that had fallen got up and went to Arthur's aid by dueling against Ethan.

"Who's he?" Castiel asked. I shrugged. We leaned in closer to watch the fighting and the knight did this trick where he unarmed Sir Ethan and caught his sword in his other hand. Castiel and I recognized the move.  
>"Oh my god it's Gwaine" Castiel and I shrieked in unison. Gwaine stabbed Ethan. Oswald had Arthur down on the ground and was ready to stab him but Gwaine blocked the move and killed Oswald too.<br>"Yes" I punched the air which made a few people stare at me. Gwaine and Arthur were pointing their swords at each other both looking very tired. Arthur took off his helmet and the whole crowd cheered. Gwaine put his sword down and took off his helmet. We saw Arthur smile at him.

"Guards seize him" Uther said standing up.  
>"WHAT?" Castiel and I shouted over the roaring crowd.<p>

* * *

><p>Castiel and I waited outside the council room with Gwaine and Merlin as Uther and Arthur discussed what they were going to do to Gwaine. Arthur came out of the council room. We all looked at him.<p>

"The king is overlooking the fact that you participated in the melee" Arthur told him.  
>"That's great" I smiled.<br>"But he's a stubborn man and he's still putting you into exile. I'm sorry Gwaine if it were up to me I would let you stay but-"

"It's alright Arthur I understand you're a great man" Gwaine understood shaking Arthur's hand.  
>"You have till sunset" Arthur told him.<p>

* * *

><p>I looked at the finished product of Gwen's creation. Anya's dress was beautiful.<p>

"You are amazing Gwen, you're like a fairy godmother" I complimented her as I admiried the dress.  
>"Well I'm not that good" she put herself down. I hugged her. We quickly wrapped up the dress and I started to carry it to the castle. I tripped over something and the dress fell out of my hands. I saw that people were about to step on it till someone picked it up. I recognized the hand as Gwaine's.<br>"You're a life saver" I sighed as he handed it to me and I saw it still looked clean.  
>"Getting married to Arthur already then?" he asked looking a tad bit disappointed.<br>"Not yet. This dress isn't for me" I told him. He nodded. I noticed he had a packed sack.  
>"So you're actually leaving this time. I mean your not going to come back disguised as a traveling salesman or anything because if so let me know ahead of time" I told him.<br>"I may come back someday but I'm definitely leaving for now" he nodded. He hugged me this time which put me off guard but I returned it.  
>"It was nice knowing you princess. Hopefully next time that will actually be your title when I see you" Gwaine said.<p>

"Maybe you'll find your princess someday" I assured him. He rolled his eyes at me.  
>"You know who you remind me of?"<br>"Adonis?" he asked flipping his hair. I shoved him.  
>"Flynn Rider. He's a storybook character that's a lot like you and in the end he definitely found his princess and that's how I think your going to turn out" I explained. He laughed at that.<br>"If you ever get tired of Arthur all it takes is just committing one crime and we can be exile pals together" Gwaine suggested. I rolled my eyes at him and hugged him again and then he left. I waved at him and watched him till he officially till he was officially out of sight.

* * *

><p>I stood up top with Arthur and Merlin as we watched Gwaine leave from our spot that overlooked the whole lower town.<br>"It's a shame he would've made a good knight" Arthur said.

"Maybe one day he will" I told him.

"The rules won't allow it. Knights are noblemen. They always have been and always will be" Arthur put down my comment.

"It's a tradition tha-" Arthur drifted off as we saw Castiel trip and drop something and Gwaine picked it up the two of them started talking like two very good friends.

"They seem very friendly" Arthur said jealously leaning in now to get a closer look at what they were doing. I had to hold back laughter.  
>"Are you jealous?" Merlin asked.<br>"No" Arthur said a bit quickly. Then Gwaine hugged Castiel and I saw Arthur's eyes grow wide with jealousy.  
>"But, I mean come on she's got me why else would she want to be friends with any other man"<br>"She's friends with me" Merlin reminded him.  
>"Yeah but you're hideous" Arthur told him.<br>"Women actually like Gwaine" Arthur continued.  
>"I like Merlin" I added. Castiel playfully shoved Gwaine and they started laughing. Arthur mocked Gwaine's laugh a bit immaturely. Arthur's mouth soon dropped open as Castiel hugged Gwaine.<br>"Wasn't one hug enough?" Arthur said to us.

"Don't you find it odd that your kind of…"  
>"Spying on her" I finished Merlin's sentence.<br>"Merlin, Anya"  
>"Shut up" Merlin and I finished for Arthur.<p>

"You two guessed it" Arthur smirked at us. We saw Castiel wave at Gwaine as he left.  
>"Oh my god I think if we were in a different country they would be engaged by now just because of that wave" Merlin teased. Arthur gave him a threatening look and Merlin started running. The two of them started acting like teenage boys and began wrestling each other.<br>"Wait don't hurt his face" I shouted at Arthur as I chased after them.

**Gotta love this episode. I hope y'all liked it review if you did. **

**Magic Whispers: The reason I update quickly is because I love writing this story so much and I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one. **

**SunnySmile13: Awww thanks I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Yearofthedays: Yay I'm glad you liked it. I hope you liked this one too. And oh my god you're a cumberbitch, a nerd, and you thought the trailer to Abraham Lincoln Vamp hunter looked awesome can we like be best friends?**


	39. The Crystal Cave part 1

**Is it just me or does the title of this episode remind you of Indiana Jones it's probably just the crystal part in the title. **

I looked at the moody gray sky and sang quietly to myself, "Drip, drip, drip little April showers…" I twirled around slowly on a flat stone, admiring the way my skirt flares around me, the fancy satin shimmering in the unfiltered light. I giggled as a drop of rain fell on my nose. For what seemed like the first time in a long time, I was alone. Not lonely though, comfortable. Bending at the waist, I smelled a delicate pink rose.  
>Someone cleared their throat behind me.<br>I spun around quickly, eyes wide, and then breathed a sigh of relief.  
>"Hello Arthur, enjoying the weather?" I asked, smiling.<br>"Erm, what? Uh, I have to talk to you about something," he said nervously.  
>"Oh, sure, shoot."<br>"Huh?" he seemed confused by my colloquialism and I cringed inwardly, prepared to make something up about a hunting analogy, but he chose to ignore my baffling word choice and move on,

"It's about Castiel…"  
>I smiled and nodded knowingly.<br>"Do you think she…I mean, she's," he stopped, blushing, and ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair.  
>"Do you think she still loves me? We don't spend as much time together anymore and I'm worried I'm losing her. Especially after she met Gwaine" Arthur rolled his eyes at saying Gwaine's name. <em>So much for Arthur calling him a noble man<em> I thought smiling at his jealousy.  
>"Oh, Arthur, of course she still loves you! As for the time thing, I think she'd agree with you. I think she'd say all the time in the world with you wouldn't be enough. You guys fit, Arthur. Don't worry about it."<br>He seemed mildly appeased, but still concerned, "Are you sure? I really don't want to mess this up…"  
>"I'm sure! Go talk to her! Make cocoa and sit with her in front of the fire and watch the rain fall outside. She'll love it, I promise. Would I really steer you wrong, O Prince of Camelot?" I joked.<br>He chuckled, "Ok, I'll try that, thanks Anya." He turned to walk away, then turned back as if he'd forgotten something, "Oh, Merlin wanted me to tell you, he found something he though you might want to take a look at, he's at home, I told him I'd tell you…and now I've told you, good day, Anya," he inclined his head sweetly and headed back to the castle. I smiled faintly, and made my way to Merlin's chambers.  
>When I arrived, I knocked on the door.<br>Merlin opened it immediately. It made me think of girls waiting by the phone for a guy to call and I laughed a little and pulled him into a hug.  
>"Ugh, gross" he teased, "You've got nature on you!"<br>"You know what mister, you're lucky I don't say gross every time we hug!" I joked back, coming inside and slipping off my wet cloak to dry.  
>"So Arthur said you found something you wanted to show me?"<br>Merlin smiled proudly, "Yes, come over here! Come on, you'll love it, I swear!"  
>I followed him into the kitchen where a small potted plant sat on the table. Compared to the perfect flowers in the king's garden, this one was misshapen, a strange brownish color, and far too small for it's stem. I looked at Merlin quizzically.<br>"It's, um, beautiful?" I tried.  
>"Really? You are far too nice, Anya, but it's not ready just yet," he laughed, shuttering the windows and plunging us into almost total darkness. I only knew he was next to me when put his warm hand in my still frozen one. he squeezed it gently and whispered in my ear, "Watch this."<br>He murmured something in a language I didn't understand and suddenly the plant flared like fire, then calmed to a shimmering purplish-blue glow. As the glowing waxed and waned like a night light, the plant began to grow. Before I knew it, a small tree about four feet tall stood on the table with faintly glowing pink blossoms, eerie greenish-blue leaves and bronze bark with golden cracks running through it. I gasped, oohed, and ahhed over the incredible transformation. I turned to look at Merlin only to find him already looking at me. The changing lights of the tree reflected on his face and his eyes seemed an even more brilliant blue than normal.  
>"Do you like it," he whispered.<br>I nodded, smiling softly, "It's beautiful," I whispered back.

"So how are we going to get this magical tree back outside?" I asked

"Didn't plan that part out actually" Merlin realized.

* * *

><p>Arthur and I were sitting cross legged in front of the fire just talking. It had been awhile since we've both been able to just do this. It was really nice, the rain was calming but it was also very freezing.<p>

"You're shivering" Arthur realized.  
>"Yeah but its fine" I shrugged trying to warm myself up. Arthur got up and a second later I was wrapped in a blanket. Then it was ripped off me.<br>"Hey I actually liked th-Oh wait this is much better" I blushed as Arthur got behind me wrapped his arms around me and put the blanket on top of us and leaned us back against something. Arthur laughed at my comment.

"You still love me right?" he asked hesitantly.  
>"Yes" I answered questionably.<p>

"So you had no feelings for Gwaine right? Because if you do that's alright I always want you to be happy"  
>"I don't have feeling for Gwaine. Don't think like that you stupid head. I'll always love you" I assured him. He looked at my arm that had my scar on it. You could see that it still plainly said Liar on it.<br>"I'll never forgive myself for letting that happen to you" he whispered.  
>"You still came for me and that was enough" I squeezed his hand.<p>

"You've already been through so much in your life I just hate to see go through any more pain"

"You make me happy and help me forget all about the dark things that cloud my mind when times get tough" He pulled something out from behind him and slid the engagement ring he had given me onto my finger.  
>"Well that's good that it fits then" I could tell he was smiling. I had to pretend like I hadn't seen it before since Merlin had accidentally found out where he hid it and I wasn't supposed to see it but I had anyways.<br>"It's beautiful" I told him, turning my head around to kiss him. Eventually we fell asleep together.

_"Arthur you can come in now?" I see Anya say as she sticks her head out a door. Arthur comes rushing in and see's me in bed holding a little baby. _

_"You're alright" he said kissing every part of my face. I knew he had been worried about me because of his mother.  
>"Shhhhh don't wake her up" I motioned to the sleeping baby in my arms. Arthur smiled down at her.<br>"Her?" he asked. I nodded. I saw Anya slyly make her way out of the room. We looked at the little girl in my arms. I took a quick glance at Arthur and he looked so happy.  
>"Would you like to hold her?" I asked. He looked scared.<br>"You won't break her I'll make sure of that" I smiled at him. I placed our child in his arms. He looked like he was about to start crying. I leaned my head against his shoulder.  
>"Hello Lily" I smiled at her before kissing Arthur. <em>

* * *

><p>"Can I come in?" Castiel asked after I had told Merlin goodbye when Arthur and him left to go on this hunting excursion.<p>

"Yeah" I told her. She came in holding the thing I had saw her drop the other day when Arthur was spying on her and Gwaine.  
>"Merlin's gone right?" she asked. I nodded. She handed the box to me.<br>"It's not my birthday" I smiled at her. She just smiled at me. I opened it up and saw a folded beautiful white dress.  
>"Gwen and I, well mainly Gwen, made it for you. We thought you deserved a wedding dress. That made you look like a princess for your wedding day" Castiel told me. I was struck speechless.<br>"Oh my god you hate it. I'm sorry I shouldn't have made it in the first place" Castiel quickly assumed. Before she would start crying at my speechlessness I hugged her tightly.  
>"So you like it then?" she asked.<p>

"Like it? Oh my god I love it. That's the sweetest thing you have ever done for me" I told her.  
>"Do you wanna try it on then?" I nodded and went behind the changing screen. When I came out Castiel gasped at me<p>

"How do I look?" I asked. She turned me around making me face the mirror. I hate to sound shallow but I looked gorgeous.  
>"You're going to make Merlin cry at how beautiful you are when you're walking down that isle" she told me. I started humming that stupid "I feel pretty" song. Castiel looked at me.<p>

"Are you humming?" she asked.  
>"You do it all the time when you're happy. I'm not allowed to do it every once in awhile?" I asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"The bandits have the upper hand somewhere in the mountains so it was to far for us to reach them after we got away from them. But how we managed to get away from them I'll never know but some credit should go to my servant Merlin" Arthur told Uther as he told him what happened when they went out. Castiel and I both shoulder bumped Merlin considering he was between us. He just gave us a weak smile. I looked at him trying to figure out what was wrong but he didn't look at me.<p>

"I want these men caught and brought to justice then" Uther said to Arthur.  
>"Yes father I'll send a patrol out for tomorrow" Arthur replied. Then Uther relaxed<br>"For a moment there I thought you were going to miss Lady Morgana's birthday for tomorrow" Uther brightened up. _Or he could've died _ I added.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Arthur said turning back to smile at Morgana as we all walked out. Castiel looked between Merlin and I.

"I'll leave you two alone" she smiled at us walking off and grabbing Xavier's hand and Arthur quickly joined with them.

"You alright?" I asked Merlin as we started walking lord knows where. He shook his head silently.

"Come on you can tell me what wrong's" I said. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. He told me that while he was with Arthur, Arthur had been knocked unconscious and nearly died. Apparently some other wizard came along and saved Arthur then took Merlin to this cave full of crystal that were just like the Crystal of Neitid. When he had looked into one of them he told me he saw Morgana preparing to kill Uther.

"Anya I can't get these visions out of my head" he said.

"Merlin don't stress over this it's just like that what happened with the Crystal of Neitid all over again" I reminded him.  
>"And those visions did come true"<br>"But something good came out of it. You got to meet your father, you became a dragonlord, and you saved Camelot"  
>"And people died"<p>

"But you still saved us all" he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Listen you know how often we keep an eye on Morgana. So most likely she won't get away with killing Uther because we're always one step ahead of her" I made him face me.  
>"You're right I should just let things go as they must and whatever happens, happens" he agreed.<br>"See" I told him.

"I think I would go insane if I didn't have you" he hugged me.

"Well that's what I'm here for after all" I smiled at him kissing him.

**Alright I know what your all going to say your stopping it HERE! Yeah I know I'm stuck at the moment on what to do next so if anyone would like to help just PM me. I will try and update as fast as I can. Oh and guess what I finished Merlin and Sherlock (crys like Lucille Ball) now I don't know what to do with my life. (Sigh) so anyway I hope you liked this and review if you did. **

**Magic Whispers: Aww thanks and teehee darn you've figured out my secret yes I am an update ninja (goes and hides in the shadows) and I probably will do lil one shot's if I finish series 4 before series 5 comes out. **

**Grapejuice101: Awww thanks hope you liked the chapter.**

**SunnySmile13: Thanks and don't worry you'll get more Castiel/Gwaine buddy moments. **

**LaLucy: Glad you liked it. Haha Schmidt is hilarious one of my favorite scenes with him were those douche moments when he was like "GUYS WHERE ARE MY DRIVING MOCCASAINS?" **

**Yearofthedays: Woohooo hello there new friend (hugs) glad you liked it. **

**Dawn: Aww thanks I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Merlinjustgivemethemuffins: I'm glad you like the story and don't worry you weren't being a party pooper and I will try and do loads more Merlin and Anya. I'm glad you and your friend enjoy the story. **

**Giulia: You are the best person ever. If anyone wants to know this is my bestest friend ever IRL I love her so much. Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story :D. **


	40. The Crystal Cave part 2

"Ugh look at her all smiling it's disgusting" Xavier whispered to me as we watched her joke with Uther at the feast for her birthday. I nearly spit my drink in front of the whole kingdom. I smiled at Xavier.  
>"Be nice"<br>"But she's evil"  
>"It's her birthday you have to be nice"<p>

"Says who?"

"God. Now eat your vegetables pushing them around to make it look like you ate them all will get you nowhere" I joked with him.

"You didn't get her a present did you?" Anya asked tapping me on my arm.  
>"Were we supposed too?" she shrugged. I saw Merlin and saw that he was happier compared to when we last saw him.<br>"You cheered him up" I told her.  
>"It's a gift" she shrugged nonchalantly. I saw Arthur give his gift to Morgana.<br>"We're going to have to do what I always hate doing?" I sighed to Anya.  
>"What's that?"<br>"Put our name on someone else's gift and say it's from all of us"

"Happy Birthday" Arthur told Morgana.  
>"It's from the five of us" Xavier added knowing we'd be able to get away with it if we used his cuteness.<p>

"That's my boy" I said to Xavier ruffling his hair which he quickly smoothed down. Morgana smiled at all of us and opened Arthur's present. Morgana took out this very pretty looking dagger. I smirked to myself. _Ha you got a dagger? You know what I got for my birthday? An I love you and floating lanterns guess who Arthur likes more Morgana?_ I bragged in my mind. I saw Anya and Merlin were both frozen up.

"You alright?" I asked her. Anya shook her head bringing herself back to reality.  
>"Fine"<br>"You're lying"  
>"Really it's fine" she told me. I saw her make eye contact with Merlin.<br>"I have to go real quick" she said quickly getting up and leaving.  
>"Girls are so confusing" Xavier shook his head looking after Anya.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin and I nervously started walking down a hallway.<p>

"Was that the dagger you described to me earlier?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered.  
>"Ok lets not freak out. Maybe it's just a coincidence" I hoped. Merlin gave me a look.<br>"Oh who am I kidding that stupid crystal vision is coming true" I realized.

"So what do we do?" I asked.  
>"We keep a closer eye on her. We don't know when she's going to kill Uther but it's got to happen soon" Merlin planned.<p>

"How are we going to do that? I think she'll start to notice when we start trying to inconspicuously follow her everywhere" I shot down his plan.

"We'll just take turns. I'll hide outside her room for a while and when she leaves I'll send you message of where she's heading" he suggested.

"We're going to do that every night?" I almost whined.  
>"At least until we can stop her"<p>

"Let's not go too far to extremes here Merlin. I think we're doing fine now with how we're keeping an eye on her"  
>"You said it yourself the visions are coming true we need to stop them"<p>

"But Merlin she dosen't even seem angry at Uther right now" I added. Merlin just rolled his eyes at me and walked away looking frustrated and left me alone in the corridor. _Did we just have our first fight? _I thought.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Anya. Arthur and I have had our little squabbles but we're still together" Castiel comforted me about Merlin and I's first fight. I had finally blabbed to her about all that Merlin had told me. She had practically said the same thing I had said.<br>"He's just trying to protect us all" Castiel continued rubbing her eyes considering it was about midnight now.  
>"I should let you go to sleep" I yawned along with her. Suddenly we heard this short but terrifying high pitched scream and this crashing noise which made us all wince. Castiel and I quickly shot up and ran to the door.<br>"SOMEBODY HELP" we heard Merlin shout. Castiel and I ran towards his voice to find him with an unconscious Morgana, who had a major dent going in her forehead at the bottom of a staircase. A few seconds later Arthur was there. He quickly picked up Morgana and started running for Gaius/Merlin's chambers. Merlin went after him. Castiel and I looked between each other. We didn't know if we were supposed to be singing "Ding Dong the witch is dead" or feel very sad. We ran after Arthur and Merlin though and found them laying Morgana down on a table as Gaius started working on her. Morgana was taking these very short and labored breathes. Gaius was shouting out orders to Merlin.  
>"What's wrong with her?" Arthur asked.<p>

"I'm not sure yet Arthur I'm going to have to ask you to leave so I can work" Gaius ordered.  
>"Of course if you need anything call for me" Arthur agreed leaving. Gaius looked at Castiel for a moment probably giving her a silent order to follow after Arthur to calm him down.<br>"I'll go after him then. He'll be stressed all night" Castiel obeyed.  
>"I'll help out as much as I can" I told Gaius.<p>

* * *

><p>"Arthur" I whispered opening the door to his chambers. He didn't say anything. I found him on his bed widdling something into his bedpost with a dagger.<p>

"Arthur" I said again. He ignored me and just sort of drove the dagger in a bit angrily into the bed post. I walked over to him and sat down next to him and grabbed the hand that was holding the knife. He relaxed it and dropped the dagger to the ground. He looked at me and I saw how teary eyed he was. Even though Morgana was someone who was number 1 on my most hated list, she meant a lot to Arthur. Arthur threw his arms around me and buried his head into my neck. I could hear him trying to hold back tears as he let out shaky breathes, while I just stroked his hair.  
>"Shhhh it's going to be alright she'll make it through this" I had to say even though I really didn't want to. I clutched onto him tighter.<p>

"Can you stay in here tonight?" he asked. I nodded.  
>"As long as you want me to" I assured him.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a long night. Merlin and I had been helping Gaius with Morgana but all we could was heal her external wounds as for her internal wounds there was no way we could fix them she probably wouldn't even make it to the end of the week. Merlin and I quietly sat together on his cot.<p>

"You were right. I was going to far" Merlin finally said.  
>"You did what you had to do. And you were protecting us" I grabbed his hand.<br>"I had to stop the future but I didn't want it to happen this way" Merlin sighed as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"That's the thing about the future it always have different ideas of what we want to do and what we have to do" I told him.

* * *

><p>"You didn't sleep at all did you?" I ask Arthur as I turned over in his arms the next morning. He nodded.<br>"I know Gaius will do whatever he can" I comforted him.

"It's just after all that time we spent looking for her and all that she has been through it seems so tragic to lose her like this" he explained. "Growing up she had been like my little sister. I thought she'd be there for our wedding and give you the protective big sister speech" Arthur chuckled lightly. "I'd give up my place on the throne for her to see another sunset" he sighed. _And that's just what she'd want you to do_ I thought guiltily.

"This is Morgana we're talking about. It's impossible for her to die. If she can disappear for a year and reappear completely healthy she'll make it through this" I forced myself to say. We intertwined our fingers.  
>"I love you" he said.<br>"I love you too"

* * *

><p>Merlin and I woke up the next morning from our uncomfortable position of leaning against the wall since we had pretty much talked last night. We heard Uther and Gaius conversing.<p>

"I can't watch her die Gaius" Uther told him.  
>"I wish there was something I could do" Gaius bluntly said to him.<br>"No you don't understand. I cannot let her die I will not let it happen"

"I'll try everything I can sire"

"No you're not understanding it. You need to keep her alive by _whatever_ means possible" Uther stressed. Merlin and I looked at each other and being the nosey people we were we scooted closer to the door to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Are you suggesting-"

"Sorcerery? Yes" Uther cut Gaius off. _That hypocrite_ I thought. Gaius tried to persuade him not to.  
>"Gaius there's something you should know" Uther told him. Merlin and I pressed our ears closer now. We would both probably have splinters from pressing our ears so hard against the wood of the door.<p>

"Morgana is my daughter" he stated. I let in a great intake of air and was about to shout a big WTF but found my mouth quickly covered by Merlin's hand. I saw he looked just as shocked as I did. We heard Uther tell Gaius that while Morgana's other father had been away, he had had an affair with Morgana's mother. After that he left telling Gaius to tell nobody about this. Gaius came in not looking surprised at us listening in on his conversation.  
>"That explains why he searched for her for a year" Merlin realized.<br>"And we also know why she can do no wrong" Gaius added. I looked at Merlin and tried to tell him telepathically.

_Oh god we're dead_ as thoughts of Morgana telling Uther about the various murder attempts we've done to her.

* * *

><p>We stood out in the rain as Arthur took out his aggression on a training dummy. Xavier was holding my hand and watching this and he hated seeing Arthur like this as he buried his head into my stomach.<br>"Why is he so angry?" Xavier whispered to me.  
>"Remember when you lost Annie?" I asked him. He nodded.<br>"Arthur is losing his Annie" I explained to him.  
>"But it's Morgana" he said.<br>"Shhhh she's still important to him" I told Xavier and he held onto my hand.  
>"You two should go inside we'll probably be done soon" Merlin said to me and at that moment we saw Arthur hit the heck out of the dummy and then dropped his sword. He started walking towards us and I ran to him and enveloped him in a hug which he quickly returned. I felt Xavier wrap his arms around us. Arthur split apart from me.<p>

"Let's get inside before you catch a cold" he put on a fake smile looking down at Xavier. Xavier returned it as Arthur picked him up and we went inside.  
>"Castiel can I talk to you for a moment?" Anya asked me. I looked back at Arthur and Xavier and saw they were talking. I could see Arthur was talking to Xavier to get Morgana off his mind for a moment.<br>"Yeah" I told her giving my boys a quick wave. Anya and I walked to her room.  
>"I'm going to go check and see if Gaius needs help with anything" Merlin said splitting off from us.<br>"Ok" Anya said kissing him goodbye. We went into Anya's room and stood in front of a fireplace. She looked very serious.  
>"What do you want to talk about?"<br>"It's about Morgana" she whispered.

"What?"  
>"Try and take this as calmly as you can" she warned me. I raised an eyebrow at her.<br>"Morgana is Arthur's sister" she said. My jaw dropped open.  
>"How?" I asked.<br>"Turns out Uther had an affair with her mom when her dad was at war" she explained.  
>"That's disgusting she's flirted with Arthur before" I shuddered.<br>"But don't you see that's why Uther always listens to her" Anya said. Then it hit me.

"Is she awake?" I asked.  
>"I don't know. Are you afraid of what she might tell Uther too?" she asked.<p>

"Yes" I replied.

* * *

><p>I came walking into MerlinGaius's chambers with a tray of food Gwen had given me. It was breakfast for them and apparently Gwen didn't want to go into their chambers anymore knowing her friend would die soon. When I opened the door I found Morgana sitting up and stretching herself out like she had just been asleep and not had some total brain damage done.  
>"Good morning Anya" she smirked at me.<br>"Merlin said you might wake up this morning so I decided to bring you some breakfast" I covered up. She smiled at me as I handed her the tray. She knew I was sucking up to her.  
>"Oh thank you" she said before I left. I found Merlin sitting on a bench in one of the corridors. I sat down next to him.<br>"I couldn't just watch people grieve" Merlin said looking down at his feet.  
>"I know" I said grabbing his hand.<p>

* * *

><p>I heard the bells go off late that night. I knew something like this might happen after Anya told me that Morgana was alive again. Based off the fact that I had accepted Morgana was no longer who she used to be I quickly assumed she would probably try and kill Uther tonight for not accepting her as a real daughter and for not telling her about how they were related. I quickly ran to her chambers to see if she was there and saw her sheath the dagger Arthur had given her.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
>"Arthur told me to check on you. Him and Merlin are busy looking for the intruder" I lied. She walked towards me now.<br>"Castiel I can always tell when you're lying" she said.

"I'm not"  
>"Get out now if you still want to live"<p>

"No I'm not going against Arthur's orders. He cares for you a lot Morgana don't you want to not cause him anymore pain" I spewed out. I saw her eyes flash gold and I was pushed back and was hit against the wall. I saw that a bunch of candles were knocked over and the room started to catch on fire  
>"I don't care for anyone in Camelot anymore" was the last thing I heard Morgana say before left and also before I blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p>Great I couldn't find Merlin because he was busy trying to stop Morgana in Uther's chambers and I had no clue where Castiel was. I suddenly smelt smoke and saw some coming from under Morganas door. I then heard coughing. I opened the door and ran in to find the whole place ablaze.<br>"Anya" Castiel's voice cried. I ran in and found her trying to get out. I got to her as fast as I could and helped her out.  
>"What happened?" I asked when we made it out.<br>"Morgana knocked me out and set the place on fire when I tried to stop her" she explained a bit hoarsely before letting out more coughs.  
>"That means she must've gotten to Uther's chambers" I realized.<br>"Go and kick her ass for me will you" Castiel coughed.  
>"You think you can handle yourself?" I asked. She nodded and I ran off towards Uther's chambers. When I got there and hid with Merlin I saw that Morgana was looming over a sleeping Uther with a dagger in her hand ready to kill him. I was about to go beat the heck out of her till Merlin held me back muttered a spell that made the windows explode pushing her back and waking Uther up.<br>"What's going on?" Uther asked half awake.  
>"There was a fire and I was scared and you're the only person I can go to if I want to feel safe" Morgana said a bit childishly as she quickly hid the dagger and hugged Uther. Merlin and I rolled our eyes at her.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin, Anya, and I were walking around Camelot until I bumped into Gwen and Morgana.<br>"oh Castiel hello" Morgana smiled at me putting on a show for Gwen.  
>"Morgana" I nodded at her.<br>"Are you alright? I heard you got caught in that fire trying to save me" Morgana said but I could tell she was smiling evilly at me.  
>"I was Morgana but fortunately you weren't there" I went along with it.<br>"Well that was still very brave you" she said before walking off.  
>"Bye Gwen" we all said much more cheerily. Gwen turned around and waved at us looking a bit confused at what just happened.<br>"All in favor of never being nice to evil people again raise your hand" Anya said. All three of us raised our hands.

**Yay I hope you liked this chapter review if you did. OOO and the next one I think is going to be very good well I think it will be at least and it will probably be coming very soon because I just love to spoil you guys. Teeeheee**

**Yearofthedays: Yeah tv shows suck when they have to leave you. I especially hate when nothing is on during the summer. **

**MagicWhispers: If you do happen to hear of any spoilers don't tell me (covers ears) lalalalalaala**

**SunnySmile13: I know I thought the same thing when I updated it. Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Merlinjustgivemethemuffins: your username cracks me up anyways yay I'm glad you liked that line I got inspired by it from the Ponds haha. Hope you liked this chapter. **


	41. The Changeling part 1

"Why'd we have to wake up so early again" I yawned as I stood next to Anya while we waited for some royal family to arrive.

"You know how long it takes to get all of this done" she motioned to herself.  
>"We're saying hi to them not trying to marry them" I told her.<br>"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" she backed off. The doors opened and in walked this very nice looking king actually and behind him was this girl with hair that really could use a brush down. Her dress was also not really something I would of chosen considering it was bright mustard yellow but she somehow made it work.  
>"Well they seem nice" Anya practically read my thoughts.<br>"I know imagine that? Royalty that's actually nice" I whispered to her. The girl walked by us and we waved at her being nice as her and her father walked up to Uther and Arthur. I saw Arthur and Uther were having this really in depth conversation not really noticing the royal family walking towards them. Arthur looked really ticked off about something when Uther went to go welcome them. I felt someone grab my arm and drag me out of the room.

"Merlin what was that for?" I asked.  
>"Just saying you may not like what I'm going to tell you" he warned.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"So you know Princess Elena right?"<p>

"The chick who just got here?" Merlin nodded.  
>"Her and Arthur apparently have an arranged marriage"<p>

"What?" I nearly shouted.

"Don't shout"

"Are you sure that you heard them right?"  
>"Believe me they said marriage" People started filling out to go back to their daily activities. I saw Arthur and he made his way towards me.<br>"Oh god you're not lying" I realized. Merlin squeezed my shoulder before leaving.  
>"Can we talk?" Arthur asked. <em>Oh god those are three words every guy says before they have to break up with you<em> I remembered what my grandma had told me.

"Yeah" I said nervously.  
>"So my father surprised me today. He said I'm supposed to marry Princess Elena" he told me.<br>"Oh?" was all I could say.  
>"I'm not going to though" he looked at me.<br>"You're not?" I smiled throwing my arms around him.  
>"Why would I if I'm engaged to you" he asked me as if I was stupid.<br>"So I'm guessing now's the time we tell your father about this then?" I asked.  
>"Almost"<p>

"Almost?"

"I have to get your father's permission first"

"Really?"  
>"We can't just get married without your family knowing" I wanted to smack my head against a wall now because I knew that our marriage was now never going to happen considering I had no family in Camelot and I still didn't want to tell him the truth yet.<br>"But what if they all died?" I asked ready to come up with a sob story.  
>"Do you know that?"<br>"No, to be honest I have no whereabouts of where my father was last seen" I told the truth. Arthur deflated.  
>"We'll find a way" he kissed me.<p>

* * *

><p>"Castiel are you alright?" I asked her as she plopped down on my bed and just buried her face into one of my pillows.<p>

"Nofff im asdflk alpigt" she muttered through the pillow.  
>"What?"<br>"No I'm not alright" she said taking her head off the pillow. I rubbed her back.  
>"I heard about the Elena situation" I told her. She then burst out crying.<br>"Arthur and I can't get married" she told me. I didn't know what to say to her.  
>"You know he'll always love you" I comforted her.<br>"Yeah but then that's just going to be so awkward when he's married to her"

"What are you going to do?" I asked. She shrugged before burying her head back into my pillow again and started crying. Just then Morgana came in my room.  
>"Oh are you alright Castiel?" she asked in fake sympathy. I rolled my eyes at her.<p>

"You know Arthur just spoke to me. Such a shame since you two are already engaged" Morgana added.

"Who told you?" Castiel asked shooting up now and wiping away her tears.  
>"Arthur did. He asked me specially to help you find your father so you can get his permission before he has to marry Elena. Of course I'm not even bothering looking till after the wedding" Morgana smiled. I got up and pushed her out and locked my door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you like your dinner Castiel?" Xavier asked from his spot next to me at the feast.<br>"It's perfect" I said stabbing at my food and taking my frustration out on it. I heard a chair move and saw Arthur had pulled out a chair for Elena so he could sit next to me. Elena didn't notice this as she sat down in Arthur's chair. I just went back to stabbing my food.  
>"Hi I'm Elena I don't think we've met" she smiled at me. I gave her a smile back.<br>"I'm Castiel" I introduced myself.  
>"Oh I've heard of you"<br>"You have?"  
>"Well there are not that many gingers from where I'm from so I thought meeting you would be quite a rare sight. You look very pretty actually I wish I had red hair like you" she complimented. <em>Oh god she's nice now I can't be mean to her<em> I thought guiltily.  
>"So are you and Arthur friends?" she asked looking between Arthur and I. Arthur and I quickly made eye contact across the table<br>"Best friends" I lied. _I'm sorry did I say best friends I meant to say engaged_ I thought ready to get back to attacking my food till my plate was slid away from me.  
>"I think that chicken you're murdering again has been through enough" Merlin said to me. Xavier laughed at that.<br>"So you know his likes and dislikes then?" she whispered.

"Sadly" I mumbled.  
>"It's just I'm trying as hard as I can but I don't think he likes me. I don't think he'll ever love me actually. I should've become a nun when I had the chance" she sighed. I just wanted to smack my head against the table.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well at least she's nice" I said to Merlin as he walked me back to my chambers.<p>

"I don't blame Castiel for her reaction though" Merlin added.  
>"Really you don't think she's to the point of insanity yet?"<br>"Well if you had to go off and marry some stupid faced prince I'd be just as angry"  
>"Would you take out your anger on your food too?"<br>"Definitely" he smiled at me.  
>"You don't have to worry I don't usually go for those stupid faced prince's I go for their stupid faced servants with big ears"<br>"I thought you liked my ears?" Merlin said a bit offended.  
>"Of course I do because I always know you're able to hear me because of how big they are" I joked.<br>"Now that's just plain rude" he smiled.  
>"What you going to do about it?" I asked. He kissed me making me blush.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked past Xavier in a corridor catching him easvedropping on Morgana, Arthur, and Uther eating breakfast.<br>"What are you doing?" I asked.  
>"Shhh" he said. I knelt down beside him as we listened.<br>"Father there is a matter I wish to discuss with you" Arthur presented hesitantly.  
>"Your proposal? How exciting you should make it grand, women like it like that don't they Morgana" Uther asked her. Xavier and I rolled our eyes.<br>"I don't know" Morgana answered laughing. "I'm really happy for you Arthur" she said. _I bet you are_ I thought.  
>"She's a wonderful woman" she continued.<br>"She'll make a wonderful wife" Uther added.

"No she won't not for me anyways" Arthur said. I picked up Xavier and started jumping up and down with him as quietly as I could out of excitement.  
>"Father I tried to get along with Elena and she's a great person but I cannot marry someone I don't love" Arthur said after his father had been silent for a moment. If I could I would've started doing the moonwalk from how happy I was.<p>

"You can and you will" Uther said threateningly. Arthur stayed silent and Xavier and I were no longer jumping up and down with joy.  
>"He's not saying anything" Xavier said to me. We both quickly got away from the room as we heard footsteps coming towards the door.<br>"Are you going to stay here in the castle with Arthur when they get married?"Xavier asked worriedly.  
>"I don't know" I said grabbing his hand.<p>

* * *

><p>"Morning Merlin" I said walking into his chambers and quickly falling flat on my face as I tripped over a pile of books.<br>"Oh my god Merlin are buried somewhere in here?" I asked looking over the piles of books that filled the room. He raised a hand and waved it.  
>"What'd you do rob the library" I asked climbing over them to get to him and ended up falling on him.<p>

"I've been researching she magic all night" he explained.  
>"She magic? Let's see is that different from he magic?" I askedjoked.  
>"It's some sort of fairy magic" he explained.<br>"You didn't fall in love with tinkerbell or anything right?" I asked.  
>"Who?"<p>

"Never mind but still why the sudden interest in fairy magic"  
>"Because if Gaius and I are correct. Elena may be turning into one" he explained. I gave him a quizzical look.<br>"But she's this big and a fairy's this big" I said making height gestures  
>"I haven't seen any rapid shortening of heighth" I continued.<br>"Well if you want to stop asking questions maybe you can help me"  
>"I'd love to" I said going back to climbing over books to sit on the other side of the table but my foot slipped.<br>"I meant to do that" I said looking up at Merlin. Then a pile of books collapsed on me.  
>"I wanted to read those books anyways" I chirped.<p>

* * *

><p>I knocked on Arthur's door and he opened it. He had told me to meet him in here not that long ago. I walked in without invitation. There was an awkward silence between us.<p>

"So you have to actually marry her?" I asked.  
>"I'll see" he said.<br>"From what I have heard it seems like you do have to" I mumbled.  
>"Not if I'm there for them to tell me"<br>"Are you suggesting running away again?"  
>"I'd rather be with you than be married to someone I don't love"<br>"Running away would get us killed"  
>"Only if they found us" We were both silent again.<p>

"We both know whatever we do to try and get you out of this arranged marriage it can't work out" I told Arthur the truth. Arthur stayed quiet.

"She's has a good heart and I think she'll make you very happy" I fake smiled at him.  
>"Well you have all those qualities also. Except you have a coward for a father whose hiding somewhere" Arthur argued. <em>Stupid dark ages rule about having your parents' permission. <em>

"If I do end up marrying her what will you do?" he asked.  
>"Take Xavier and maybe go to Ealdor" I answered selfishly. "It'd hurt me to see you with someone else. But you could still visit us" I told him.<br>"But I don't want you to leave"

"And I don't want to have my heartbroken every time I see you" I said feeling angry tears well up but I didn't want to start crying in front of him so I decided to leave the room.

"Xavier talked to me today" Arthur said making me pause when I was halfway out the door.  
>"What'd he say?" I asked.<br>"He wanted to know if I didn't love you two anymore" Arthur said guiltily.

"So what'd you tell him?"  
>"I said I'd love you always" I gave him a sad smile before closing the door.<p>

* * *

><p>I stood next to Merlin in the council room.<br>"So that potion we found last night did you get it mixed up yet?" I whispered. While looking through this book, we found a potion that could cure Elena, but it had a few confusing ingredients.

"I'm trying, all I need to do is get this flower that's apparently as rare to find as a four leafed clover" Merlin grumbled a bit frustrated.  
>"Were going to have to find it soon before Elena turns into tinkerbell"<br>"Who is this tinkerbell you keep going on about"

"Shhhh" I said as the whole room quieted. Elena was entering the room with her maidservant Grunhilda behind her, for some reason she reminded me of Professor Sprout from Harry Potter. I grabbed Castiel's hand as I saw her staring blankly off somewhere.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" I asked.  
>"Just a bit" she lied. We watched as Elena slowly and awkwardly walked to the end of the room to get to Arthur. I swear I think I almost got a grey hair because of how long it took her to walk in those high heels. Castiel and I gave her friendly smiles. Finally when she reached Arthur they turned to us.<br>"It is a pleasure to have you all here in the presence of our guest Lord Godwin and his daughter Elena. The people of this kingdom mean a great deal to me. This place is my life and I hope someday to continue the good work of my father and to make Camelot a place of peace and happiness" Arthur said unenthusiastically. Everyone in the room clapped even Castiel who was doing it half heartedly as I saw her tear up.

"I sincerely hope it is your dream to Elena" Arthur said and he got down on one knee now. I saw Morgana smiling at Castiel which made me want to strangle her.

"Princess Elena I would like to ask you the honor of being my wife?" Arthur asked.  
>"Um Sure" Elena said smiling and hugging Arthur but I saw him looking over his shoulder at Castiel who was clapping along with everybody else.<p>

**Awwwww so sad. Well I hope you liked it review if you did. Also who's excited for the 23rd of March ME ME ME ME ME!**

**Magic Whispers: Yeah I had the day off that day so I wrote a lot which explains the super fast update. And awww thanks :D**

**Yearofthedays: I so can't wait for Merlin, Sherlock and Doctor Who to come back and I will gladly take any tv show suggestions you have :D **

**SunnySmile13: Awww I'm glad you like Xavier hope you liked this chapter**

**Merlinjustgivemethemuffins: Awww thanks and I know evil Morgana is so fun to write sometimes I feel like going a bit over the top and doing an evil laugh because I swear that one look she gives people you can just tell on the inside shes going "MWHAHAHAHAHA"**

**PhantomForever112: Thank you I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Grapejuice101: I know I love these 2 episodes too I cant wait to do Castle of Fryien.**

** Dawn: Awww thanks I hope you liked this chapter. **


	42. The Changeling part 2

I tried to pack whatever comfy and easily foldable clothes I had into a tiny bag. Xavier was sitting on the edge of my bed just swinging his legs. Whenever I would put something away he'd use magic to put it right back.

"Xavier stop it" I said grabbing a tunic as it flew through the air.  
>"I don't want to leave" he whined.<br>"Well I do and guess who has guardianship over you me so you have to go with me" I snapped.

"Arthur has guardianship over me also" he stated crossing his arms. I stayed silent and just put away the tunic and Xavier just put it back. I rolled my eyes.  
>"Why are we leaving?" Xavier asked.<br>"It's for a very grown up reason you'll understand when your older" I said.

"Is it because Arthur's getting married to someone else?"  
>"Yes" I said.<p>

"Are Anya and Merlin coming with us at least?"

"No"  
>"But why?"<p>

"Because they're all happy with their lives here. Everyone is happy except me" I rambled and I realized I was ranting to a little kid.  
>"And Arthur" Xavier added.<p>

"He'll be happy at some point" I sighed. Then I realized how selfish I was being for just dragging Xavier along with me. It was probably because I didn't want to be lonely.  
>"Do you want to stay here?" I asked. He thought about it long and hard then smiled at me.<br>"You're my mummy I'll go anywhere you go" he hugged me.

"Go pack your things and you can stay in my room tonight we'll leave in the early morning" I told him. He ran out. A second later I heard footsteps.

"Yes Xavier?" I asked as I continued on packing.

"You're packing?" I heard Arthur's voice ask. I immediately dropped whatever item of clothing I had in my hand and turned around to face him.  
>"You were going to leave without saying goodbye" Arthur correctly assumed.<br>"Of course I would it'd hurt to much to say goodbye" I said trying to go back to packing. I felt my hair get pushed to the side as Arthur kissed me on the back of my neck. I blushed but then turned around.  
>"Don't do that. You're engaged remember" I found it hard to say.<br>"To someone I don't love" he reminded me.  
>"You will at some point"<br>"Don't say that"  
>"What do you want me to say. That I nearly died out there watching you propose to her because I did Arthur" I shouted at him. He stayed silent. Then unexpectedly he pulled me in and kissed me passionately. When we pulled apart to finally get some air our foreheads were connected.<br>"Please just stay with me one last night?" he asked. I started to shake my head.  
>"It may hurt to say goodbye but at least I know that we got to" he said.<br>"Please?" he asked.

"I will" I said.

* * *

><p>Merlin and I stumbled into his and Gaius's chambers, covered in dirt and smelling like we haven't bathed in weeks. Gaius was finishing the potion to make Elena all human again.<br>"We found the stupid rare flower" I said gasping for air.  
>"The one that grows in groggy marshy terrains?" Gaius asked.<br>"In the middle of groggy marshy terrains. I had to go in and get it I nearly lost my life trying to get it" Merlin complained.  
>"Excuse me? You got a quarter of the way in said you were stuck and that your life was flashing before your eyes. So I had to go and get it and then save you. So I believe credit goes to me for getting this flower. I got a whole mouthful of dirt just reaching for it and I think something bit me" I corrected him handing Gaius the flower.<p>

"You two did a good job this should solve Elena's problem perfectly. Hopefully before tomorrow's wedding" Gaius said examining the flower.

"Will it hurt her when the fairy leaves her?" I asked.

"She should feel like a new person. She probably doesn't know how much trouble this fairy's been causing her" Gaius assured us.

"Well on that happy note then I'm going to bathe night all" I said cheerily walking out.

* * *

><p>It was early morning when I woke up. I could see the sun was starting to rise. I let out a sigh as I wriggled out of Arthur's arms successfully without waking him up. I had a memory of what happened last night.<p>

_Arthur and I were playing thumb war each of us smiling for once as we talked about life.  
>"Come on Arthur are you gonna be a gentlemen and let me win?" I asked.<br>"No" he said getting me and winning. I stuck my tongue out at him and then yawned. I saw him go to his drawer and slid my engagement ring on my hand.  
>"Take this when you leave" he said looking up at me. I didn't know what to say.<br>"You'll always be my one and only true love no matter what you want me to do after you leave" he said. I smiled at him and then we laid down to go to sleep._

I looked at Arthur one last time and pushed his hair back to kiss him on the forehead and then I kissed his lips lightly so I couldn't wake him up.  
>"Goodbye" I whispered before shutting the door behind me. I grabbed my things and woke Xavier but he was too tired to walk so I had to carry him with me. When we were on our way out I ran I into Morgana of all people.<br>"So you're leaving" she assumed.  
>"And you're most likely coming back from talking to Morgause about what's been going on here" I said.<p>

"I could lie and say I'm just helping with the planning for the wedding but there's no point in lying to you, since you're so smart" she said fakely.

"Thank you for finally admitting your lack of intelligence Morgana. I was wondering when you were going to figure it out" I quickly retorted back.  
>"It's going to be less fun around here without having you to torture but I've also got Merlin and Anya but they're just not as fun their quite boring actually. You're more of a challenge when it comes to trying to kill you" she smirked. <em>Pshh I'm only the challenge because you don't know what Merlin can do<em>.

"Well I will miss chasing after you and trying to prove what you really are" I said back to her smiling to myself. For some reason our conversation was reminding me of something Sherlock and Moriarty would do.

"And then failing in the end" she added. We stayed silent for a moment staring at each other.

"Since you're going to be gone I see no need to threaten you or try and make your life any more miserable so let me wish you farewell and good luck. There are much more scarier things than me outside of Camelot" she said walking away.

"I doubt that" I commented. I saw her give me an evil smirk before leaving. And then I made my way out of there. Catching one last look at the castle.

* * *

><p>"Alright boy's who's ready to de-fairy someone" I said storming into Merlin and Gaius' chambers. I saw Merlin was staring at me.<br>"What?" I asked looking down at my dress it was fairly normal.  
>"You look beautiful" Merlin said. I giggled and blushed then Gaius gave us a look to shut up.<p>

"Now I've finished the potion but how are we going to give it to her with Grunhilda around?" he asked us. Merlin gave Gaius a look.

"I think I might know a way" Merlin said mischievously.  
>"How?" I asked. Then he whispered something in my ear.<br>"No way Grunhilda's got the hots for Gaius" I said holding back laughter.

"I'm still young" Gaius retorted. Merlin and I chortled but then quickly shut up. So we made the plan to have Gaius flirt with Grunhilda to make her leave the room and then lock her in the vaults below Camelot. Luckily that plan went successfully. So while she was gone Merlin and I made our way to Elena's room. Merlin had this weird walking stick thing with him that could apparently kill the fairy inside Elena once and for all after we got it out of her. We soon ran into Grunhilda.  
>"Didn't we just lock you up?" I asked. She looked ready to attack Merlin.<br>"Quick guess does she have magic?" I whispered to Merlin.  
>"Yeah didn't think that'd be too important to mention" Merlin said quickly. He handed me the potion.<br>"See if you can give this to Elena. I'll handle her"  
>"Good luck" I kissed him on the cheek. I went into Elena's room.<p>

"Grunhilda?" she asked popping out from behind a curtain looking like a mess.  
>"Sorry no. I'm Castiel's sister Anya" I introduced myself.<br>"Hello sorry but where is Grunhilda? I'm getting married in an hour" she said while trying to unsuccessfully put a pearl necklace on. There was a loud crash no doubt coming from the fight going on between Merlin and Grunhilda.  
>"What was that?" Elena asked.<br>"I sneezed Achoo" I fake sneezed. Elena smiled at me.

"So….you nervous?" I asked. She nodded and sat down on her bed.

"Here I brought you a shot of whiskey" I said giving her the potion.

"I can't be drunk on my wedding" she said shyly

"Oh please nearly half the women in my family where drunk on their wedding day it's fine it'll definitely calm you down" I lied trying to make her drink it.  
>"Well I've never drinking hard alcohol before so here it goes" she said trying to be rebellious. She brought it to her lips and then put it back down. I tried not to stamp my foot in annoyance.<br>"I can't believe I'm actually getting married today" she said.  
>"I know none of us can either now come on take your shot" I said. She brought it to her mouth again and put it back down.<br>"I wish my mother was here" she sighed. _Ok sister I am this close to just shoving that potion down your throat_. Merlin burst through the door with his walking stick ready to attack but looked surprised when he didn't see any fairy flying around. He gave me a look.  
>"I'm trying" I whispered.<br>"Elena this going to make you feel a whole lot better" Merlin said walking over to Elena plugging her nose and pouring the potion into her mouth. She soon went unconscious.  
>"I could've done that" I said.<br>"And did you? No" Merlin taunted. Elena started spasaming and out of her mouth came this little blue light. Merlin shot at it with his walking stick and it was gone. I applauded him. Elena suddenly woke up.  
>"You alright you must've fainted some people just can't hold their liquor" I told her.<br>"No I feel fine. I haven't felt this way in years" she said and her voice totally sounded different from when it did before.

"Where's Grunhilda?" she asked us. Merlin and I looked at each other.

"We'll look into it" we both said.

* * *

><p>Arthur stood there waiting for his moment to come out into the ceremony and be married to Elena.<br>"I brought you your ceremonial sword" Merlin said from behind him.  
>"Is that for me to fall on?" he asked not even bothering to look back.<p>

"Hopefully not" Merlin chuckled. There was a silent moment between the two friends.  
>"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.<br>"Let's say that a man and a woman loved each other but someone came between them that the man was supposed to marry but he loved the woman more. But the woman left the man because she knew there was no of stopping this marriage even though she still loved the man. Should the man have gone after her and kindly told the other person that they couldn't get married?" Arthur asked.  
>"Are you the man in this story?" Merlin asked to joke with him even though it probably wasn't the right time to. Arthur glared at him.<p>

"Well I would say to this man and to the people that were forcing him to marry this other person. That he is mad and so is everybody else that his making him marry the other person because people should marry for love not for inconveniences. And if Uther thinks that wrong then he's a fool because you are the one who is destined to run Camelot and you make your own choices. And if you really want my honest opinion you should probably get on your bloody horse right now and get Castiel because there is no way you can be married to any other woman and be happy for the rest of your life if that woman isn't her" Merlin told him. The doors behind Arthur opened.

* * *

><p>I was searching around the room for Castiel hoping to find her. Merlin appeared by my side a second later and I saw Arthur was speed walking down the aisle.<br>"Have you seen Castiel?" I asked worriedly. I knew this day would be hard for her so I wanted to be with her but I hadn't seen her yet.  
>"Yeah she apparently left Camelot" Merlin said angrily.<br>"Without saying goodbye?" I asked and then I called her a very rude name and reminded myself to hit her with something the next time I saw her. I tried to calm myself down and realized that she probably left because it hurt her to much to see Arthur get married to someone else. I was about to leave the room but Elena started walking down the aisle with her father by her side. Getting that fairy out of her had definitely changed her. She had looked cute before but now she actually looked pretty. When the ceremony started I kept hoping that Arthur was going to say no to all the questions the priest asked him. But he said yes. Then the priest asked that whole speak now or forever hold your peace question but Arthur still didn't do anything. Right as the priest was about to go on Arthur stopped him.

"There's something I should've done a long time ago" Arthur said. I grabbed Merlin's arm and squeezed it.

"Elena you are a wonderful and a beautiful bride, but I cannot deny my feelings" Arthur said. I was nearly shaking Merlin like a rag doll now out of excitement. Thank god we were in the back or else people would have stared.

"You do not love me?" Elena asked. Arthur slowly shook his head.  
>"And I think if you are being honest you do not love me either" Arthur said.<br>"No" Elena smiled at him.

"Then we are both doing this out of duty" Arthur said to whole room.  
>"Can you forgive me?" he asked Elena.<p>

"I agree with all you have said thank you Arthur" Elena thanked him. Arthur let go of her hands.  
>"I have to go somewhere" I heard Arthur tell her.<br>"Go on" she urged him. Arthur walked down the aisle and made eye contact with Merlin who immediately ran to him.  
>"Get me my horse" he said. I saw Merlin smile at him.<br>"Do you want me to come along?" Merlin asked. Arthur shook his head and he looked ecstatic to be doing this.

* * *

><p>"I'm tired can we stop walking?" Xavier whined.<br>"It's not that far away" I smiled at him. I had originally planned to go to Ealdor but it turned out I had no clue where it was so I just decided whatever town we ran into that's where we would stay. I had seen smoke from a nearby chimney the day before but Xavier just collapsed on the ground and stubbornly said he wouldn't walk any further that day.

"You said that yesterday" he sighed. I smiled at him ruffling his hair.

"Don't do that" he looked up at me straightening his hair.  
>"What this?" I asked. Ruffling it again. And he just kept flattening it.<br>"I like it like that" I told him. He looked like a little David Tennant with his hair like that.  
>"I look like a dollop head" he stated stomping forward on so I could touch his hair. I smiled at him and then I remembered what today was. Arthur would be getting married today. All this time I had been trying to keep him out of my mind by talking to Xavier but at night I had no one to talk to so he would always creep into my mind and I always wanted him to be there. I suddenly heard the sound of horse hooves behind us. I pulled Xavier to the side of the road so we could let whoever was behind us pass. But I saw as the person got closer that they looked familiar. The rider on the horse stopped not that far from us. He started walking towards us and I realized who he was. I ran to Arthur and jumped into his arms and he lifted me off the ground. I just started stuttering I couldn't form sentences. When Arthur set me down Xavier ran to us and hugged Arthur.<br>"I'm not marrying Elena" he said.  
>"But-"<br>"I don't care what people think I didn't marry her and she didn't want to marry me too. So please come back to Camelot?" he asked.  
>"Of course" I said kissing him. It was a bit hard to hold three people on one horse but we made it back to Camelot somehow (cough cough) Xavier used magic. We saw Morgana waiting for us when we got back.<br>"Uther wants to speak to you" Morgana told Arthur.  
>"No surprise there. I'll see you soon" Arthur said kissing me on the cheek. I smiled at him. I looked down at Xavier and saw he had ditched me for his little girlfriend.<br>"So our games are back on then" Morgana said.  
>"Seems like they are" I said walking past her going into the castle. I went into Anya's bedroom where I saw her pacing while Merlin tried to talk to her. When I walked in Anya froze.<br>"Um Hi?" I said. Anya went to her bed and grabbed some pillows.  
>"You complete arse Castiel. You leave without saying goodbye and all you can say is hi" Anya shouted at me throwing pillows at me.<br>"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm sorry" I joked trying to duck the pillows but apparently Merlin was angry at me too so he made sure all the pillows hit me right on target.  
>"Just hug me you idiot" she said hugging me.<p>

**Yay I think that was a cute ending haha not as sad as the last one that's for sure. Yay Castle of Fryien is next woot woot. So hope you liked it review if you did :D Also I feel like complaining about this you don't have to read it but my god playing a mouse in Cinderella is hard while wearing a skirt at school I have rug burns all over my legs from crawling and I also have a fear that at some point my voice is going to get stuck and I'm going to sound like a chipmunk for the rest of my life nooooooooo.**

**Magic Whispers: Awww thanks I was going for that good but sad feeling :D**

**Yearofthedays: I will definitely look up some of those tv shows do you watch Psych just wondering?**

**MerlinJustGiveMeTheMuffins: Awww thanks and yes the tv networks are so evil I can't wait for Doctor Who and Merlin to start again. **

**Dawn: Yes tears mwhahaha. Teehee glad you liked though I hope you enjoyed this one also. **

**SunnySmile13: Hope you have fun on your trip!**

**La-Lucy: Loved your new chapter by the way I can't wait for more. And I'm glad you liked the last chapter hoped you liked this one too **


	43. The Castle of Fyrien

"Dinner was amazing Gwen we should really do it again sometime" I said hugging her.  
>"It's always great having you over. You always keep me laughing"<p>

"Stop your making me blush" I smiled. We looked out into the dark night.  
>"Want me to walk you to the castle?" she asked.<br>"No I'll be fine thanks though good night" I said hugging her one last time before leaving. I made my way out towards the castle nearly freezing to death. I stopped for a moment when I thought I heard something. I looked behind me and didn't see anything. I shook my head and continued walking on trying to warm myself up. I heard the noise again and turned around but still didn't see anything. I don't know if it was paranoia but I just broke out into a full run. I might've been chasing from nothing but it felt like something was coming after me. I had to catch my breath so I ducked into an alleyway. I didn't see anything walk past me. I calmed myself down and started smiling to myself at how stupid I was at running away from probably the wind. I always thought some murder was out to kill me whenever I walked outside in the dark. Those stupid horror movies ruined me. I made my way back out into the street. Only to find an arm around my throat and handkerchief stuffed into my face. I tried to make some sort of noise but before I could I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I was actually having to awkwardly eat breakfast by myself with Uther, Morgana, and Arthur. Well at least Merlin was here sort of. He poured me a glass of water and we both smiled at each other.<br>"Something troubling you Anya?" Arthur asked as he noticed me looking at the door every couple seconds.

"It's just I'm surprised Castiel isn't here eating breakfast with us" I said looking at the empty seat next to Arthur.  
>"Probably just sleeping in" Morgana smiled at me. I didn't bother looking at her to let her know I heard her.<p>

"Well the thing is she wasn't in her room when I went to see if she was awake" I said trying to glare at Morgana in an inconspicuous way. My comment got Arthur's attention now.

"Oh my I hope everything's alright" Morgana said with fake sympathy. _Must not kick her, must not kick her_ I had to remind myself. I saw that Arthur looked worried and he had a right to be. There was no way she could've possibly woken up early because if she had she would've come back by now. When breakfast was over Arthur pulled me aside and Merlin was right behind us.  
>"Where'd she go to last night?" Arthur asked me.<br>"I think she had dinner at Gwen's I don't know I was spending time with Merlin" I whispered.

"Merlin could you go to Gwen's house and see if she spent the night?" Arthur asked.

"Yes sire" Merlin nodded and started walking off. I followed after him.  
>"And Merlin could you do this as quickly as possible?" Arthur asked looking really worried now.<br>"Of course" Merlin said.  
>"He seems really upset about this" I said to Merlin.<br>"I think he's afraid she'll leave him again" Merlin confirmed as we made our way to Gwen's. I knocked on her door and she opened it.  
>"Hello you two" she said cheerily.<br>"Hi, is uh Castiel in there with you?" I asked.

"No I haven't seen her since last night why?" she asked.  
>"Just wondering have a good day" Merlin said ready report back to Arthur.<br>"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.  
>"Nothing to worry about at the moment, bye Gwen" I said running after Merlin. Poor Gwen it always seemed like we were just leaving her with many unanswerable questions. Merlin stopped for a moment and went down this alleyway. We found this tiny white piece of clothe. Merlin cautiously sniffed it and nearly collapsed.<p>

"Just going on a hunch here is this drugged?"

"Yes heavily" Merlin coughed. I looked down and saw a hair clip.  
>"Castiel was wearing this last night" I said picking it up.<p>

* * *

><p>When I had finally woken up I was bit hazed and wasn't fully awake till I was pushed onto a stone hard floor probably getting my arm bruised.<br>"Castiel" this male voice said. I looked up and saw this gross looking guy who looked like a man ho in a leather sort of outfit. _How the heck did he know my name?_ I thought. He came towards me with his knife in his hand.  
>"Don't kill me" I shrieked out childishly but he cut off the ropes that were tying my hands together. <em>Well I wasn't expecting that<em>.

"Why am I here?" I asked trying to stand up only just to get pushed down.  
>"Well I had a guest. I thought you'd like to meet her" the man said. The doors opened and they brought in this little girl. I immediately recognized her as Annabeth. For a minute I thought I was seeing ghost but I realized it was actually her when they shoved her down in front of me.<p>

"Annabeth" I said trying not to cry.  
>"Castiel!" she said hugging me and I held onto her tightly.<br>"Mother and daughter reunited it warms the heart doesn't it" the man said to the whole room.  
>"What do you want?" I asked putting Annabeth behind me. He pointed his dagger at me again.<br>"All in good time" he told me. I pushed his dagger out of the way and he smirked at that and made everyone leave the room. I went back to holding onto Annabeth.

"I thought you were dead" I said.  
>"They never killed me they made me fake my death" she explained and she burst into tears.<br>"Xavier was so sad when he saw it but I had to do it or they said they would kill him and you and Arthur" Annabeth told me.  
>"Who?" I asked. She shook her head looking to scared to say who it was. She just started crying.<p>

"Is he alright?" she asked.  
>"He's fine, he misses you" I told her. She just moved her head.<p>

"Have you been here all this time?" I asked.

"I've had to go everywhere she goes" she said.  
>"Who?" She looked to her right at the wall as if someone was watching us and I saw this little grate high above, that would allow one to look in on us, and through it I saw the man and Morgause. Morgause smiled at me and did a small wave. I ignored that and went back to comforting Annabeth. She snuggled into me and let me wrap my arms around her tiny body.<p>

"Who was that man?" I asked.  
>"You don't know?" she asked really surprised.<br>"Was I supposed too?"

"That's Cenred. Him and the Pendragon's are mortal enemies" she explained. I stayed quiet as I let that process.  
>"I want to go home" Annabeth croaked. I stroked her hair.<br>"I do to" I said hoping the two of us could get out of this.

* * *

><p>"You tell him" Merlin said as we walked into Arthur's chambers with the evidence we found.<br>"he likes you better, you tell him" I whispered.  
>"Tell me what? And what is that?" Arthur asked looking at we were holding.<br>"We found these in the street" I told him.  
>"It's a scrap of cloth and a hair clip how could that possibly be important" Arthur said examining the two items.<p>

"Smell it" Merlin said handing the clothe to him.  
>"No you found that on the ground" Arthur said backing away. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the clothe out of Merlin's hand and stuffed it in Arthur's face.<br>"Anya" Merlin snapped at me as Arthur got all woozy looking.  
>"Like you were doing any better" I said to him as I helped support Arthur.<p>

"What was that?" Arthur asked.  
>"I think it's a compound of Hogwarts and Valerian" Merlin guessed.<p>

"What?"  
>"Drugs that make you go sleepy bye" I explained in simpler words.<p>

"You could knock a man out with that" Arthur said.  
>"Or a woman" Merlin suggested.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat with Annie in this cell for awhile till these guards had to take me away from her.<p>

"Castiel I don't want you to leave" Annie said as she kept a death grip on my hand but before I could say anything they latched her off me and shut the door. The guards pushed me forward to the throne room and left me alone with Cenred. I saw he had a cup in his hand.  
>"Thirsty?" he asked very casually. I stayed quiet. He put the cup in front of my face.<p>

"You must be parched after the long journey here and being reunited with your daughter and all the crying" he tried to tempt me. I just stayed quiet.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already" he said. I just snatched the cup and drank out of it. It was actually water and I drank the whole thing because of how thirsty I was. I had to catch my breath after I finished drinking. Cenred put a hand to my face as if he was about to stroke it and I immediately backed away not afraid to show how disgusted I was.  
>"What are you going to do with Annabeth?" I tried to ask bravely.<p>

"She's safe for now. But I don't want to talk about your daughter. I want to talk about what you can do for me" he said. I raised my eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can bring me Arthur Pendragon" he whispered. I felt my throat dry all up again.  
>"How would I be able to do that we barely know each other" I lied.<br>"I think we both know that's not true"  
>"I'm telling the truth" I said.<p>

"Yet your scars prove you wrong" Cenred said looking at my arm which I immediately hid with my hand.  
>"Bring him here. I don't care how just bring him to me. You have a week"<p>

"What if I don't bring him?"

"I'll let you see your daughter die for real this time"  
>"She's just a little girl"<br>"do you think I have any sympathy for little girls" he eyed me up.

"So I guess it's time for you to decide which person do you really care more about Arthur? Or Annabeth?" he questioned me before leaving. I stood there feeling myself shake a bit. I could never decide over something like this. No matter what I did somebody might die in the end. Then I realized that maybe we could come back and rescue Annabeth and somehow escape. I had to go now but I had to say goodbye to Annie to at least let her know that I was coming back and that this time I would actually bring her back to Camelot. The guards allowed me to go back to her cell.  
>"Castiel" she hugged me.<br>"I have to go back to Camelot" I told her.  
>"Are you going to come back?" she asked.<p>

"Yes and Arthur will come with me too" I assured her.  
>"He dosen't care for me. He didn't care when Xavier and I were taken away from him"<br>"Yes he did. We were both in pain after you two left"

"I don't want to die" she said.  
>"I'll make sure you won't" I promised her before I had to leave.<p>

* * *

><p>"Apparently the last time anyone saw Castiel before she disappeared was when she left Gwen's house in the late night" Arthur reported to Uther.<p>

"Why are you telling me this?" Uther asked.  
>"I think she's been kidnapped" Arthur told him.<br>"Kidnapped" Morgana gasped. Merlin and I rolled our eyes at her.

"I think we should form a search party" Arthur suggested.  
>"Arthur, I know you have feelings for Castiel but I have also noticed that she's a bit on the strange side and often goes on walks in the woods by herself have you bothered to check for her there?" Uther asked.<br>"She's not strange and she never leaves the castle without telling somebody" Arthur defended her. Uther looked at Arthur and how nervous he was for Castiel.  
>"Fine send out a search party to the lower town" Uther rolled his eyes.<br>"And the country side?"  
>"They have until nightfall"<br>"I'm sure it's going to take longer than that to find her can't we at least-"

"Arthur I said until nightfall and don't come crying to me if my previous theory was proved right" Uther snapped at him. I walked out with him and Merlin. I saw Arthur looked frustrated and I squeezed his shoulder for comfort but he shrugged it off as he went to go round up the search party.

"Anya!" Xavier exclaimed running to me. I hugged him.  
>"Merlin I need your advice" he whispered up to Merlin.<br>"Not right now. It'll have to wait" Merlin told him apologetically.  
>"It's important, it's a life or death situation" Xavier said. He pulled Merlin down to his height and I eavesdropped on them.<br>"How do I get a girl to like me?" he whispered. Merlin looked confused.  
>"You're going to have to ask Anya that one?"<p>

"She's a girl"

"Exactly" I interjected.  
>"I have to go" Merlin sighed looking at Arthur waiting at the end of the hall for him.<p>

"So how do you get a girl to like you? Well for starters act like yourself, be funny even if you embarrass yourself, be kind, sweet, make her smile" I saw Merlin look back at me as I listed off these things and our eye's connected as we shared a smile .

"Are these really all I have to do to get a girl to like me?" Xavier asked.  
>"Well if you really like her, than yes" I said.<br>"Where's Castiel? And where's Arthur going?" Xavier asked.  
>"I'm not sure where Castiel is but Arthur is definitely going to bring her back" I assured him.<br>"Is she in trouble? Did Morgana do something to her?" he assumed. _I knew I should've kept my mouth shut_

* * *

><p>I managed to get back to Camelot around the early afternoon the next day. Just as I was about to sneak back into my room and give out another lie I ran into Merlin.<br>"Castiel?" he asked.  
>"Hi" I said not knowing what else to say.<br>"Where were you, I searched the entire lower town for you yesterday and Arthur's been worried sick" Merlin told me.  
>"I had no idea you'd create such a big fuss. I just stayed over at Gwen's for the night and then spent the rest of the day with her" I lied.<p>

"I went to Gwen's house Castiel you weren't there" he caught my lie.  
>"No we went for a walk" I continued my lie and then Merlin looked down at my wrists which had been rubbed raw from the night before from the rope that had been tightly tied around them. I winced as Merlin examined them.<p>

"Who did this to you?" he asked protectively.  
>"I fell"<br>"Castiel" he said his voice going down on octave. I couldn't hold it in any longer as I let the tears run free from thoughts of the events that occurred last night. Merlin helped me walk the remainder of my way to my room and I told him everything as we sat on my bed and talked.  
>"What I don't understand is how someone from another kingdom knew about our relationship" I said to Merlin.<p>

"Well its common knowledge that Arthur would put down his life for anybody who lived in Camelot. So they could've chosen any random person and they choose you I suppose" Merlin guessed. I pulled my knees up to my chest  
>"Do you really think that?" I asked. He shrugged and I smiled at that.<br>"All that matters is that your back home with your friends and all the people who care about you. So you don't have to face this alone" Merlin comforted me.  
>"I feel like I have to though" I said.<br>"No you don't"  
>"But if I go with Arthur he'll might die but if I don't Annabeth's going to die" I told him the truth. I was starting to have second thoughts about my previous plan the more I thought about it.<p>

"You have to tell him" Merlin ordered.  
>"But-"<br>"No buts if Arthur was in trouble wouldn't you want him to come to you"  
>"I don't know" I said. Merlin gave me a look.<br>"Yes" I admitted. I heard a squeal come from my door and was soon tackled to my bed as Anya hugged me.  
>"I thought you had died" she said.<br>"Nope kidnapped" I gave her a sad smile.  
>"There's more to it than that" she said looking at my face.<br>"Hang on let's get Arthur in here if you're going to tell the story again" Merlin said getting up.  
>"Oh you actually don't have to leave the room just smack on the wall and shout for him" I told him. Merlin gave it a try.<br>"WHAT?" we heard Arthur's answering voice.  
>"Come in here" Merlin told him. Arthur came in the room and looked relieved to see me as he hugged me.<br>"Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked looking over me.  
>"No I'm fine" I said glad to be hugging him.<p>

"Where were you?" he asked. I told him and Anya everything that happened and had to pause for a minute as Arthur rejoiced when I told him Annabeth was alive.  
>"The Castle of Fyrien that's where they kept you" Arthur said after I had finished.<br>"Where?" Anya, Merlin, and I asked in unison. Arthur told us how it was an old trade outpost that was now an abandoned castle.  
>"Sounds difficult to get into" Anya contemplated<br>"It'll be heavily guarded that's for sure" Arthur told her.

"I should've kept this to myself" I said feeling guilty that I was possibly leading all these people to their death. Usually I was always a bit cocky and had faith in my friends fighting skills but something about Cenred scared me and I felt like if I messed up once on this plan he'd find a way to kill everyone I love.  
>"No I'm glad you came to me. And I will make sure no harm comes to Annabeth" Arthur tried to assure me as he held my hand.<br>"How can you be so sure of that" I said.

"Because we're going to rescue her"  
>"The four of us?" I asked.<br>"Of course"  
>"Arthur we're not exactly Camelot's most elite group of skilled fighters, and besides Cenred wants you dead" Anya told him.<br>"I know Cenred's wanted Camelot for as long as I can remember"

"So we'll be walking into a trap" Merlin said.  
>"Not necessarily" Arthur nodded. I felt my breathing hitch for a minute.<br>"Don't be nervous" Anya tried to comfort me.

"By this time in a few days we'll all be back in Camelot safely with Annabeth" Arthur assured me. I looked at him and nodded hesitantly.

* * *

><p>"I knew Morgana had something to do with this" I told Merlin as I helped him pack while he explained his theory to me.<br>"Of course she does. How else would Cenred know about Arthur and Castiel and Annabeth" Merlin said.  
>"We're going to have to be very careful getting in and out of this castle if Cenred is as much of a creep as Castiel said he was" I told him as we walked out to go to our horses. I saw Castiel talking to Xavier.<p>

"You're all going hunting?" he asked.  
>"Yes" she lied. She had told me that she hadn't told him about Annabeth yet because she didn't want to get his hopes up and soon have them crushed if worst came to worst.<p>

"When do I get to do all this fun stuff with you guys?" he asked.  
>"When you are much older and can hold a crossbow without wobbling" she smiled at him.<br>"Be good for Gwen and try not blow up her house" Arthur told him. I saw Castiel give Xavier a look probably because they both knew that Xavier actually had the power to do that.

"Aren't you forgetting something" we heard Morgana's voice say behind us. We both froze up.  
>"Oh dear god don't tell me that she's coming with us" I whispered.<br>"No I don't think so Morgana" Castiel glared at her as she answered her question.  
>"Well didn't Arthur say I'm coming with you four" she said to us in fake excitement.<br>"No he didn't" Castiel nearly said through gritted teeth. Merlin and I could feel the tension coming off them as they gave each other looks of hatred while mounting their horses.

"Now I'm not so positive about this mission" I said mounting my horse next to Merlin.  
>"Just stay with me" he said protectively. I nodded knowing that if I did stay with him there was no way Morgana could get near me.<p>

"Why is Morgana coming?" I saw Castiel ask Arthur as he got on his horse next to her.  
>"She insisted. I didn't think it mattered. Besides it always good to have an extra swordswoman" Arthur said.<br>"Happy to help, Arthur" Morgana smiled at him as she got on the other side of Castiel.  
>"Oh I find no surprise in her insistence" Merlin whispered to me.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally Morgana had gotten behind Arthur and I was we walked through the woods. I kept hearing weird noises but just suspected it as forest life.<br>"I used to be afraid of these woods" Arthur admitted.

"Really when did you get over your fear last week" I joked. Arthur smiled at me.  
>"My father used to bring me here when I was a little boy. It seemed like every leaf that dropped was a bandit and every breath of wind was a ghost" he told me.<br>"ooooo" I said making a ghost noise making him laugh.

"Now if you do happen to get scared I will let you know you have no need to be afraid"  
>"Because I've got such a pretty horse to protect me?" I joked petting my horse's mane.<p>

"No you've got me" Arthur said. I blushed at that.  
>"What I'm actually saying is in the event of attack we need to make sure we have each other's back. Like I'm sure you and Morgana can keep an eye out for each other and me. And Anya I'm sure you can protect Merlin" Arthur said. We all laughed at that. Eventually we had to stop and make camp. I tried to get my pack off my horse but my fingers were acting nervously as I thought of Annabeth so I found it hard to get the pack off.<br>"Merlin, Anya can you two go get firewood?" I heard Arthur ask from behind me.

"I thought Morgana was doing that?" Merlin asked. I heard Anya smack him on the arm and saw her look between Arthur and I.  
>"We'll be back in a minute we're going to make sure she didn't get attacked by wolves or something" Anya said grabbing Merlin's hand.<br>"What?" Merlin asked. I heard her face palm herself and I smiled.

"Oh yeah the wolves right" Merlin said as he let Anya lead him out of our camp.

"You need some help with that?" Arthur asked me as he came over to my horse.  
>"Yes" I said trying to relax my hands. Arthur smiled at me as he unloaded my pack. He hugged me unexpectedly.<br>"Uhhh Arthur"  
>"Shhh"<br>"Arthur?"

"SHHHHHHHHH just relax" he advised.  
>"I don't really think this will help"<br>"Shhh" he persisted jokingly I could tell he was trying to make me laugh. Which went succefully as I laughed and then relaxed in his grip and just cleared my mind as I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled to myself.

* * *

><p>Merlin and I decided to go after Morgana. We alerted her of our presence when I accidentally stepped on a twig.<br>"What do you two want?" she asked.  
>"Nothing Arthur wanted us to check on you" I told her.<br>"I don't need someone to watch over me" she sneered at us.  
>"We did it because we know how much Arthur cares about you he's also very loyal towards you too" Merlin guilted her.<br>"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.  
>"Just wanted to let you know that people with good friends don't usually ever want to hurt them" Merlin continued.<br>"Right so you poison them instead" she retorted back to us.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked again.  
>"Because Arthur and Castiel are our friends and we'd do everything we can to protect them" I told her.<br>"I'd expect nothing else" she taunted. Then she dropped the pile of firewood she had been carrying on purpose.  
>"Oops" she said walking off. I picked up one of the sticks but Merlin grabbed my wrist before I could chuck it at her.<p>

* * *

><p>I saw Arthur was having a hard time starting the fire using the flint and knife method (AN: By the way I have tried this before while camping and it is freakin frustrating it took my dad and I like 15 minutes to do this).<p>

"I've tried that before" I smiled at him.  
>"Care to do it for me then"<br>"Oh god no it's a tiring task" I said sitting down next to him. I tried it anyways though and got sparks.

"I can't watch you've nearly cut your finger off about five times now" Arthur said about to take it back from me.  
>"I can do it" I said stubbornly. I cast the dagger on the flint and saw a spark and then within a few minutes I made fire.<br>"I know you're jealous" I smirked at Arthur.  
>"Except for the deep cut you now have on your finger" he said pointing out that one of my fingers was now bleeding. I just shrugged. He rolled his eyes at me as he grabbed my hand and found some supplies to clean it off.<br>"Can't you go a week without injuring yourself?" he asked.  
>"Your one to talk" I said. It was silent between us.<p>

"If anything happens to you when we get there. I won't be able to forgive myself"  
>"I won't let anything happen to me" Arthur said as he finished up. I didn't notice how close we had gotten and I smiled as I realized we were now leaning into kiss each other. But then Morgana ruined our moment and we both pulled away finding it awkward to kiss in front of her. I saw Anya and Merlin smiling at us looking between Arthur and I.<p>

_Oh the both of you shut up_ I tried to mentally shout at them.

* * *

><p>"Did you get any sleep last night?" Merlin asked Morgana as we started packing up the next day.<p>

"That's none of your business Merlin but if you're so curious why don't you try talking to Arthur about that" Morgana snapped at him. _Why don't you try shutting your face_ I thought as I mounted my horse. I rode next to Castiel where we chatted. After about a mile we heard a scream and saw Morgana fall off her horse. I heard Castiel rudely let out a giggle and I punched her in the arm even though Morgana did totally deserve it. Arthur immediately ran to her.  
>"Are you alright?" he asked. I saw Merlin smiling a bit.<p>

_Did you do that?_ I asked.

_I may have made a snake slither by her horse_ he shrugged.  
>"It's my ankle" Morgana answered Arthurs question.<p>

"You need rest" I advised.  
>"We don't have the time though" Arthur reminded me.<br>"We could just have her ride back to Camelot" Merlin suggested.  
>"No I'm fine" Morgana said looking between us with her oh so familiar evil glare.<p>

"Really Morgana you shouldn't be walking on it, it'll get worse"  
>"I said I'm fine" she grunted getting up.<br>"Your lucky it wasn't something serious" Arthur said helping her up.

"I so want to kick her in that ankle right now" Castiel whispered to me.  
>"I think all of us want to"<p>

* * *

><p>We made our way to this secret passage way Arthur discovered and tried to go as quietly as we could. The secret passage way was this cave under the castle. I got chills as I looked up at the castle but Arthur grabbed my hand and led my forward through the dark cave. We had to duck under gross thick spider webs. I heard gagging noises behind me and saw Merlin trying to get some spider webs off of him.<br>"Stop worrying about your hair Merlin" Arthur said.

"Very funny" Merlin said.

"It's a good sign though it means no one's been down here" Arthur explained.  
>"Ewwwwww" I said not caring that I was acting like a girly girl, spider webs were just disgusting. We lit up some torches. I saw Arthur's eyes grow wide as he looked at me.<br>"Don't move" he tried to say calmly.  
>"Why?" I asked.<br>"Just stay calm" he said coming towards me. I felt something on my shoulder move. I tried to look at it but I couldn't as I felt it crawling up my neck now. It had fur.  
>"Just stand still" he advised I tried to act as calmly as I could. Then it made it's way onto my face and I saw a spider. I just swatted it off I started rubbing my face with my hands and while trying not to scream to reveal our whereabouts.<br>"Well that's one way to get a spider off" Arthur said.  
>"Where's Morgana?" Anya asked suspiciously.<br>"I'm right here" Morgana said appearing out of the corner we just came from.

"We need to keep moving" Arthur said. We made our through the tunnels as quietly as we could. After about a minute of walking in total silence we heard rushing footsteps. Arthur held a finger up and he directed us to go the other way but we saw shadows coming towards us.

"We're trapped" Arthur said handing me the torch.  
>"How'd they know we were here?" Anya asked looking mainly at Morgana. We didn't have enough time to play the blame game as Cenred's soldiers attacked us. Anya and I didn't have much to fight with since all we had were torches but we still managed to give some guys bad burns. One guy grabbed me from behind and put a sword to my throat.<br>"Don't" I said. Everyone looked at me. Merlin, Anya, Morgana, and Arthur dropped their weapons as they too were taken hostage. I couldn't stop saying I'm sorry. I knew I should've attempted to do this by myself. I probably wouldn't have been as successful but nobody would've died. They brought us before Cenred.  
>"Well, well Arthur Pendragon how kind of you to pay me a visit, and look you've brought some friends with you" Cenred said to him laughing now. I didn't bother looking at anybody.<p>

"Well the more the merrier I say" Cenred cheered.  
>"I'm the one you want Cenred let them go" Arthur said bravely.<br>"I guess that would be fair. But fair is for fools take them away" Cenred ordered.

"You let them go, they're innocent" Arthur ordered.  
>"No friend of Camelot is ever innocent" Cenred stated before punching Arthur in the face.<br>"Arthur!" I shouted.  
>"Oh so you do love him?" Cenred asked coming towards me to stroke my face but I tried to pull away and I could hear Arthur struggling against the people holding him back.<br>"Don't touch me" I said managing to give him a good kick to the shins, which earned me a painful slap on the cheek.  
>"I'll kill you for that" Arthur shouted at him.<br>"Oh yes it's love alright. I guess I will lock the two of you up together with your daughter then since I am so merciful after all" Cenred said as they dragged us away.

* * *

><p>"Well I'm trying to decide if this was expected or not" I said to Merlin since we were locked in the same cell.<p>

"We know how we got here at least" Merlin answered. I had to ask Merlin the burning question inside of me.  
>"We're not going to die here are we?" I asked. Merlin grabbed my hand.<br>"I hope not we're not married yet and I was really looking forward to it" he tried to smile at me. I gave him back a half smile.  
>"I won't let any harm come to us" he promised as he scooted closer to me and put his arm around me while I leaned my head on his shoulder.<br>"You promise we're going to get out of here alive then"  
>"I guarantee it"<p>

"Maybe if we're lucky we'll leave Morgana here" I joked.  
>"Maybe. Maybe" he contemplated as we sat there in the cold dark cell.<p>

* * *

><p>They first pushed Arthur in and then I went in after him. He held onto me for a moment as I cried. He put a hand to big the red mark on my cheek. His hand felt cool as he rubbed his thumb against it.<br>"I'm so sorry" I kept apologizing.

"Castiel?Arthur?" Annabeth's voice rang out from a corner of the cell. Arthur looked towards her voice and saw her.

"Arthur!" she said running towards him and hugging him.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry I acted like I hated you when I left. I missed you so much and I'm so sorry and I stopped believing that you wouldn't come for Xavier and I but you've actually came now" Annabeth cried holding onto him tighter.  
>"Of course I came for you. You're my little girl" he said getting down to her height where she could wrap her arms around his neck now. We all gathered in a corner and Annabeth never let go of Arthur.<br>"When do you think they're going to kill us?" Annabeth asked.  
>"They're not going to. They're probably going to torture me for information" Arthur said. Annabeth and I winced.<br>"Are you scared?" Annabeth asked.

"No" Annabeth and I looked at each other.  
>"You're not scared of pain?" I asked.<br>"Oh I am I just won't feel any" he answered.  
>"We're confused here" I told him.<br>"There's not going to be any pain because we won't be here to witness it" Arthur explained.  
>"You've got a plan" Annabeth smiled at him.<br>"Yep and it's going to save us and the others" Arthur told us. I kissed him out of happiness. He told us his plan and quickly hid as Annabeth and I screamed for help. One of the guards opened it.  
>"The prince has escaped" I told him. The guard barged in with more guards behind him and out popped Arthur. Annabeth and I grabbed some swords from a couple fallen guards that we found on the ground. I tried to do my best with one of them but they were to good for me. Someone managed to cut the guard down as I was fightinglosing against him. The fallen figure revealed it's killer as Annabeth looking very expertly with the way she held the sword in her hand. Arthur and I looked at her amazed.  
>"I had a lot of time on my hands" she said as she twirled the sword in her hand like it was nothing. <em>OH MY GOD I HAVE A BAMF FOR A DAUGHTER AWESOME! <em>We made our way to Merlin and Anya's cells. We ran into some guards on the way which Annabeth managed to beat down all by herself.

* * *

><p>The door to Merlin and I's cell opened with a crash.<br>"Hiii" Castiel said cheerily. We both quickly got up. I saw Annabeth and immediately hugged her. We started to make our way out till Arthur stopped us.  
>"Where's Morgana?" he asked.<br>"We thought she was with you" Merlin lied. Arthur quickly ran down a hallway and we followed him but he stopped us.

"Go back to the tunnels and wait for me I'll go get Morgana" Arthur told Merlin.  
>"You can't go by yourself" I said to him.<br>"I have to"  
>"I'm coming with you" Castiel volunteered. Arthur walked up to her and grabbed her arm.<br>"Castiel, once your out of the tunnels go to the horses and head straight for Camelot do not wait for me" Arthur told her as he changed his original plan.  
>"No" she immediately answered.<br>"Castiel please promise" he pleaded. She stayed silent.  
>"Promise" he asked. She kissed him lightly.<br>"I will" she promised. But then I saw her quickly cross her fingers behind her back. Arthur ran for Morgana while we ran the other way.  
>"You liar" I smirked at her.<br>"I'm not going back without him" she said to me.

"Anya, Castiel" Merlin's voice rang out. We paused for a moment.  
>"I'm going after him" Merlin told us. Castiel looked disappointed like she wanted it to be her that was going after him but she still told him good luck. We ran to the tunnels and quickly made our way through and waited with anticipation for them to come out. Within moments Arthur came out with Morgana over his shoulder and Merlin coming out right after him.<br>"Castiel I thought I told you to ride for Camelot" Arthur told her. She showed him her crossed fingers and he smiled at her. We quickly got on our horses and rode towards Camelot.

* * *

><p>Annabeth, Arthur and I went into Gwen's house to get Xavier, he had been staying at her house for the past couple of days. We found him fast asleep on Gwen's bed. Annabeth smiled at her little brother.<br>"Can I wake him?" she asked. I nodded.  
>"Xavier, Xavier" she shook him. He opened his eyes slowly. It took him a moment to realize who was in front of him.<br>"ANNIE" he shouted throwing his arms around her.

"YOU'RE ALIVE, YOU'RE ALIVE"

"I've missed you so much" she whispered.

"Not as much as I missed you" he said not letting go of her. "There are so many things I have to tell you, Arthur's teaching me how to joust and I have a girlfriend"

"You have a girlfriend?" Arthur and I asked in unison as we held each other's hands.

**Yay what a good way to end such a long chapter. So hope you liked it review if you did. Also I went rock climbing this weekend it was so fun but I'm also so sore. And guess what else my cousin ships MERTHUR. I'm so proud of her. :'D**

**Dawn: Aww thanks yeah when I wrote that I was like (gasp) OMG this would be perfect right here.**

**Yearofthedays: Yeah Benedict and Colin do look a like and you know who else kind of looks like them both? That Isa Butterfield kid (Mordred) it's so weird. And yay a psych fan. I love that show. **

**Kie1993: Yay I hope you liked this one.**

**Magic Whispers: Yeah it's a fun role and don't worry you'll have your chance at an amazing role soon you just gotta work to get there it just takes time don't let anything put you down. And I will definitely use your advice. Also I hope you liked this chapter. **

**MerlinJustGiveMeTheMuffins: Awww thanks. I love talking to you guys because you know I feel like I connect with you all my reviewers are special to me and I love chattin with them so if you ever wanna message me don't hesitate. And yes SHERLOCK is amazing I've even considered actually reading the books now just because of the tv show. **

**SunnySmile13: Aww thanks and don't worry a reveal is coming soon, a merlin/anya wedding will probably be coming soon but it's still in the works so if you or anyone else reading this would like to help message me, and a Arthur/castiel wedding? Still working on it. Anyways hope you liked the chapter. **


	44. Eye of the Pheonix Part 1

**Wow you know those moments where you realize you truly are a nerd. I had one of those today. It all started when my cousin and I decided to make top ramen and the water was taking forever to boil. So for no reason at all I decided to chant "Boil Water Boil" then my cousin joined in with me. First we just did regular chanting and then we went Dora the Explorer style on it "Boil Agua Boil (clap clap)". Then my cousin ran to my room and pointed my 11th Doctor's sonic screwdriver at it. Then we combined that with me doing some Merlin magic and believe it or not it actually boiled. And then I realized at that moment we are total nerds. But we are awesome nerds that can make water boil. WHAT, WHAT! Yeah that was me trying to be gangsta right there (throws nerdfighter gang sign) I'm kidding I could never be a gangster I'm whiter than alfredo sauce.**

I stood next to Merlin as we looked into the throne room watching Arthur sit on his knees in silence which seemed to me like an odd activity to be doing in the middle of the night.  
>"What's he doing?" I whispered.<p>

"Thinking" he answered.  
>"About what?"<br>"You" Merlin joked and I lightly hit him on the arm. We closed the doors.

"He has to decide upon a quest" Merlin explained.  
>"By meditating and getting some major leg cramps?"<p>

"yes" Merlin nodded.  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes he has to be in a state of peace so the idea for the quest comes to him in a vision" Merlin further explained. I chuckled at how stupid that sounded.

"So you're going to stand out here and wait for him then?" I asked.  
>"This is the most important day in his life Castiel" he said to me like I was stupid.<br>"Ah hem" I commented.  
>"What?" I motioned to myself.<br>"Besides meeting you" Merlin said. I yawned.  
>"Well you have fun out here I'm going into my comfy bed"<p>

"So you're leaving me down here by myself?"  
>"Yes" I said.<br>"Gee you're such a great friend Castiel. I mean it's not like I've saved your life for than once" he glared at me. I rolled my eyes and plopped down next to him.

"This better be worth it"

"You're the best" he smiled at me.

"So we're just going to sit here and stare at a door until Arthur comes out"

"Yep" Merlin replied crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. I copied his movement and we stared at the door. Our plan of staying up all night till Arthur got his vision didn't work because the next thing I knew the sun was shining through the window and Merlin was snoring very loudly in my ear. I saw Uther and a bunch of very other important people walking into the throne room.

"Hey Idiot wake up" I said shaking Merlin groggily.

"What?" he moaned not opening his eyes.  
>"We fell asleep" I yawned as we got up and snuck into the throne room. We hid behind the group that came in with Uther. Uther walked over to Arthur who had fallen asleep also.<br>"I can't see" I whispered to Merlin as I tried to jump and get a good look of what was going on.

"Well maybe if you weren't so short you could see"

"Well don't blame me blame heredity" I heard Merlin mutter something and I started hovering a bit.

"Oh thank you" I squeaked out.

"Shhhh" he said. Arthur got off his knees.  
>"What is the quest you have chosen?" Uther asked Arthur.<p>

"I can see but one path sir. I am to enter the realm of the Fisher king and find the golden trident" Arthur told him. Merlin and I looked at each other confused.

"You do understand that for you to be ready to take the throne you must complete this task alone and unaided?" Uther told him.

"I do" Arthur answered nervously.

* * *

><p>"So he has to find a trident in a place that no one's come out of alive?" Annabeth asked Castiel and I as we walked.<p>

"Yes" we both answered in unison.

"That's stupid everybody knows how great he is so why does he have to prove it" she replied saying what practically all of us were thinking.

"We don't make the rules a bunch of dead guys do" I told her.

"Annabeth is that you" we heard this boys voice say. We turned around and saw this kid that was the same age as Annabeth and we could tell just by looking at him that he was going to be a hottie when he got older.

"Liam? LIAM" she ran to him and hugged him. Castiel and I nudged each other at how cute this was.

"I haven't seen you in years where have you been?"

"Here there everywhere" she smiled at him and did a little girlish giggle. They had an awkward silence between them.

"They're so cute" I whispered to Castiel.

"Hey give it back" we heard Xavier shout at someone. We all looked to our left and saw this one taller kid holding a flower above Xavier's head as he tried to jump for it. The flower was obviously supposed to be for Xavier's so called "girlfriend".  
>"What you going to do get your mother to take it back for you oh wait she's dead" the kid taunted.<p>

"What do I do?" Castiel turned to me.  
>"I don't know I personally want you to knock out the twerp"<br>"Oh that's great I can't wait to hear everyone talking about how the future Queen of Camelot beat up a child over a flower" she said. Our conversation was cut off as Annie walked over to the kid.  
>"Give it back" she demanded.<br>"So you let your older sister fight, your fights for you then. Wow I thought you were going to be tough after living in the castle for so long and watching the knights train" the kid teased Xavier. Annabeth punched the kid in the face and got the flower back.  
>"Here you go" she said handing it back to Xavier.<br>"Annabeth come with me" Castiel said demandingly. Annabeth looked scared. I was too as I wondered what Castiel was going to do to her. Castiel got down to Annabeth's height and led her away from the now crying boy.  
>"Good job putting that little jerk in his place" Castiel complimented her.<p>

"Thanks" she smiled at Castiel.

"That was wicked" Liam told her as he came over to us.  
>"You think so?" Annabeth blushed. I looked at the two of them.<p>

"We'll be going come back to the castle before nightfall" I told them dragging Castiel behind me.  
>"But wait I wanted to see them flirting it's so cute" Castiel whined. I gave her a look.<br>"Right I should give them their space" she sighed. We bumped into an old lady.  
>"Oh sorry" we apologized. She nodded at us before walking off. Castiel and I had to do a double take towards her as we realized that she looked familiar.<br>"Was that?"

"Morgause" I finished for her. We looked up and saw that Morgana was holding some sort of bracelet in her hand.

"She's up to something" I said.

"Isn't she always" Castiel glared at her.

* * *

><p>I waited for Arthur outside his chambers as he got ready to leave for his quest today. He walked out and smiled at me.<p>

"I'll be careful" he said before I could.  
>"Am I that predictable?" I asked. He shrugged.<p>

"I know what you're going to say next though" he said.  
>"What's that?"<br>"I love you"  
>"Well fortunately I'm psychic too so I know what you would say after that" he gave me a look to continue on.<p>

"I love you too" I smiled at him. We looked at each other and then he leaned down and kissed me very lightly. I suddenly saw something on his wrist and looked at it. It was the same bracelet I saw Morgana holding the other day.  
>"Beautiful isn't it? Morgana gave it to me" Arthur told me.<br>"Really that's so sweet of her" I smiled at him. He gave me one more kiss.  
>"I'll come back as soon as I can" he told me as I watched him leave. I made sure he was out of earshot before I ran to Anya who was with Merlin. I opened the door to her chambers to find her and Merlin kissing a bit passionately.<br>"Ahhhh" I said.  
>"AHhHH" Anya screamed getting away from Merlin.<br>"I'll come back later" I quickly said before shutting the door.  
>"No its fine come in" she sighed.<br>"Is it over can I uncover my eyes?" I asked as I walked in with my hand over my eyes.

* * *

><p>"So are you sure that what you saw Arthur wearing was of dark magic?" Merlin asked Castiel as we looked through books researching about this bracelet Morgana had given him.<br>"Morgana gave it to him what else could it be of" she told him. I picked up this tiny book and saw this shiny thing that sort of looked like what Castiel had described to us.  
>"Is this it?" I asked.<br>"Yeah that's definitely it" she nodded.  
>"That's not a stone that's an eye of a phoenix" Merlin read off the page. Castiel and I gave him confused looks.<p>

"It says here that it consumes the life force of anybody it comes in contact with" he continued reading.

"Great and we just let Arthur go off on a difficult quest by himself wearing that bracelet" Castiel said leaning back in her chair.  
>"We have to go after him then" I stated.<p>

"You don't have to ask me" Castiel told us. Then Castiel and I looked at Merlin waiting for his answer.

"Merlin you've gone on many dangerous adventures before right?" Castiel asked.  
>"Yes" Merlin answered.<br>"Want to go on some more"

"Oh god yes" Merlin joked. Castiel and I smiled at each other at the little reference we made.

* * *

><p>"You're leaving?" Annabeth asked as I packed some stuff.<br>"Yes I have to go after Arthur he's in danger" I told her.  
>"I used to think that princesses where the ones who always needed saving but ever since I've met you I've learned it's the other way around sometimes" she smiled at me.<br>"You'll take care of your brother right?" I asked. She nodded.  
>"Keep an eye on Morgana also if you can. I think she's up to something" I whispered to her.<p>

"I won't let you down" she whispered back. I kissed her on the top of her head and then gave Xavier a hug before leaving and within minutes Merlin, Anya, and I were on our horses heading off to save Arthur.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked as we rode on towards this little town.  
>"I needed to get us some help" Merlin said over his shoulder towards me.<br>"What you think we can't save him by ourselves?" I asked. We all examined ourselves for a moment.  
>"Yes" we all answered in unison. Once we finally got to the town we headed towards a tavern which was very loud and full of commotion.<br>"Duck" Anya shouted and I ducked as a bottle of some alcoholic liquid was thrown over my head and crashed into the wall.  
>"Sorry we're finding our help at a bar fight?" Anya asked. Our answer practically almost hit us as somebody slid a man across a table.<p>

"And here he is" Merlin gestured to the man. I tilted my head to the side for a moment then finally recognized the man.  
>"Hi Gwaine" I said. Gwaine looked up.<br>"Oh hello Princess" he smiled up at me.  
>"How's it going?" Anya asked as he got off the table.<br>"Give me my money" one of the men in the tavern said.

"Not so well" Gwaine answered.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked as nearly everyone in the tavern was staring at us now.

"Run" Merlin said grabbing Anya and I by the arm and shoving us out first for a head start.

* * *

><p>Castiel and I were running for our lives as we helped Merlin and Gwaine knock down obstacles that would make it hard for people to chase after us.<br>"Come on boys we're wearing dresses and we're going faster than you" Castiel shouted behind her shoulder. We quickly head behind a bread stand. Gwaine grabbed a loaf of bread.  
>"Anybody have breakfast yet?" he offered some.<br>"Sure why not" I shrugged taking some even though it was stealing. We looked out of our hiding spot for a moment to see if we had been followed by the group of men which turned out to be a bad idea as they immediately noticed us.

"Time to run again" Castiel sighed as we got up and started running. We went into this little building and climbed up onto the second story which led back outside. We had to take a breather for a moment.  
>"Remind me again what you four are doing here?" Gwaine asked.<br>"Arthur's in trouble, we need your help" Merlin said between taking gasps for air.  
>"What kind of help?" Gwaine asked.<br>"There" one of the men below shouted.  
>"God don't these people ever take a break" Castiel whined.<br>"He's going to the perilous lands" I told Gwaine as we ran.  
>" Are you serious?" he asked.<p>

"Yeah" Castiel said. We had to stop as we hit a dead end. The men had started ganging up on us. We all looked over the edge.

"Alright we'll have to jump" Gwaine suggested.  
>"You have got to be joking" Merlin said looking down at the deep drop.<br>"We don't even know if it's safe" I told him. Gwaine and Castiel looked at each other then looked at the people ganging up on us.  
>"Let's test it out then" Castiel shrugged.<br>"We don't have enough time to test it out th-" Merlin tried to say before Gwaine and Castiel pushed Merlin and I over the edge. We luckily landed safely in the pile of hay.  
>"Gee look at that it worked" Castiel shouted down at us.<br>"Ladies first" Gwaine offered.  
>"Thank you" Castiel curtsied before jumping off with Gwaine behind her.<p>

"Ha take that" Castiel shouted up at the people as we saw their shocked faces at how we got away. They suddenly started taking out bows and arrows.  
>"Probably not a good idea to do that Castiel" Gwaine smirked at her.<br>"Yeah probably" Castiel agreed as we ran to our horses.

**So sorry if it's kind of short I probably will be updating soon. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review if you did :D. **

**Grapejuice101: Thanks for chatting with me and I'm glad that you liked the last chapter**

**Kie1993: Thanks I hope you liked this chapter**

**SunnySmile13: Thanks for chatting with me to and I feel evil for saying this but I love how you had that reaction to my story it's just I'm so amazed at how I could make someone feel that way with my writing. **

**Merlinjustgivemethemuffins: OMG really yay I'm so glad I got you obsessed with Sherlock you should check out series 2 it is like just as awesome as series 1 but also way awesomer (yes I know it's not a word) than series 1 too. And yay I'm glad you like Annie I love writing her.**

**Ahsilaa: Haha I almost didn't write that into the story but then I was like nah I'm keeping it in there. **

**Yearofthedays: I had fun chatting with you also thanks for helping me out and also I hope you enjoy cabin pressure as much as I do and if you need any movie or tv suggestions you can come to me also :D Also from stalking your profile page I've noticed your bday is coming up so HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Magic Whispers: Aww thanks as I said before I love hearing how I can get so much emotions out of someone just with my writing.**

**Ok guys so I will try and update as soon as I can but till then I'm going to leave you with a quote from one of my favorite youtubers**

**"BE SAFE EAT FRUIT AND REMEMBER ALWAYS TALK TO STRANGERS BECAUSE THEY HAVE THE BEST CANDY" (just kidding don't really do that but yeah so it's a bit awkward now)  
>BYE<strong>


	45. Eye of the Pheonix Part 2

"You pushed me off a building" I said very exaggeratedly.  
>"Yeah but we got away" Castiel told me as we started riding on this trail.<br>"I could have died"  
>"But you didn't" Gwaine replied.<br>"See Gwaine agrees that, that was a good idea" Castiel smirked at me. _That's because he has the hots for you, you idiot of course he's going to agree with you_ I thought.  
>"Well next time we get the chance Merlin and I are pushing you off something" I grumbled.<br>"Ok then" Castiel nodded.  
>"I'm serious"<br>"I'm sure you are"

"Do they ever shut up Merlin?" Gwaine asked.  
>"No they can go like this for hours" Merlin admitted.<p>

"So why were those men on a murderous war rage towards you Gwaine?" Castiel asked.  
>"That's just what happens in gambling you beat a man and he calls you a thief after you call him a fool" Gwaine said.<br>"How'd you find me?" Gwaine asked us.  
>"Wasn't easy but we pretty much picked a random town and went into a tavern and hoped for the best" Merlin explained.<br>_Meaning you used magic_ I told him telepathically. Merlin nodded at my question.

* * *

><p>We had been riding for what felt like hours now and I let out a yawn. Gwaine nudged me catching my attention and waking me up. I looked at him and he handed me a flower<br>"What is it with you and flowers?" I asked.  
>"Trying to see how such a beautiful flower can pale in comparison to you"<br>"I'm taken" I sang rolling my eyes at him.  
>"Dosen't mean I can't flirt" he sang back.<br>"Yes it does" I told him.

"So I take it that means your declining my offer of being exile pals then?" he asked.  
>"Well considering that I am going to save Arthur on a quest that's supposed to be very difficult and could end with the death of both of us I'm going to have to sadly say yes" I told him.<p>

"You don't know what you're missing" he joked.  
>"I think I'll live" I sighed. We came across this very depressing view. It looked like a whole forest had been knocked down and even the sky had a different color. It was red and looked extremely hot.<p>

"Here we are then on the other side of this forest are the perilous lands" Gwaine said.  
>"Looks cheerful" Anya joked.<p>

"Believe me it's wretched" Gwaine told her.  
>"How do you know that? You've never been there" Merlin reminded him.<br>"I've traveled many places Merlin and heard many stories"

"If no one's made it out alive how come there are stories then" I counteracted. Gwaine glared at me.  
>"Oh well look who wants to be a little scholar today" Gwaine laughed at me.<p>

"So onwards then?" Anya asked.  
>"Onwards" we all sighed half-heartedly.<p>

* * *

><p>Annabeth slowly opened the doors to Morgana's chambers.<br>"Annie are you sure this is safe" Xavier's squeaky voice asked behind her.  
>"Shhh of course it is. She's not in here and Castiel said she was up to something that's trying to kill Arthur so it's up to me to figure it out" she explained to her little brother. Xavier smiled at his sister. Not only had he missed her so much but he also had loved how she had sort of changed and became sort of like a warrior princess. Sure she was still very girly but she could definitely make any boy cry if she wanted to if she fought against them. The two siblings tip toed into the room. Annabeth made hand movements at Xavier.<br>"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked but Annabeth covered her brother's mouth.  
>"Shhhhhh. You go check under her bed I'll check her drawers" she explained. Xavier nodded and they walked further into her room. They suddenly heard the door squeak open behind them. Annabeth quickly grabbed her brother and hid under Morgana's bed.<p>

"Gwen?" they heard Morgana ask as she walked in. She got answered by silence. Xavier and Annabeth were practically holding their breath as Morgana passed by their hiding spot. They slid forward a bit more to see her take a tiny chest out of a cupboard. She set the chest down on her desk and opened it. Inside was a big pile of ash. Annabeth and Xavier watched closely and jumped as she set the pile on fire. Xavier was clutching onto Annabeth's hand trying to mentally her tell her that they needed to get out but Annabeth didn't move. While Morgana was paying attention to the small fire beside her Annabeth motioned to her brother to climb out slowly. They made their way out as silently as they could and got out without being noticed. The siblings both toke in great gasp of air from holding it in for too long.  
>"Castiel was right she is up to something" Annabeth said.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Xavier asked.

* * *

><p>We finally stopped at this rickety looking bridge that looked like it could barely be able to have a fly land on it.<br>"We have to cross that?"I asked.  
>"Yes" Merlin answered.<br>"Does anybody else notice that the bridge is barely intact?"

"Have faith in it like you did with me when I helped you jump off the building" Castiel told me.  
>"You pushed me off" I reminded her. She giggled at the memory.<br>"We need to find a way to sneak on" Gwaine sighed.  
>"Sneak on" Merlin asked.<br>"There's a bridge guard" Gwaine told us.  
>"And he's off duty" I said noticing there was no one standing in front of the bridge.<br>"Better take precautions" Gwaine said. Then he made random hand gestures at us before going to get something.  
>"Anybody have any clue what he just said?" Castiel asked.<br>"Nope" Merlin and I said. We continued forward and went to the bridge.

"So Magic has arrived" this voice said. Castiel and I both grabbed onto each other as we made a little shriek at the voice that scared us. Then we looked down and saw a dwarf.

"Oh hey professor flitwick how's it going" Castiel joked. I thumped her over the head at that joke.  
>"Ow" she complained thumping me over the head.<p>

"And apparently so have Love and Endurance" the bridge guard said.  
>"What?" I asked.<p>

"There's no need to be afraid you're presence is essential if Arthur is to succeed on his quest" he told us.

"How do you know about Arthur? Who are you?" Merlin asked.

"I'm the bridge keeper I only wish to see the Fisher King's kingdom restored with prosperity reigning it. Till your mission is complete this cannot happen" the bridge keeper told us.  
>"It's not our mission it's Arthur's" I told him.<br>"It is whatever you want to be. However, it's no coincidence that Arthur choose this path and that you choose to follow him" the bridge keeper explained. We all looked at each other a bit skeptically. We heard Gwaine coming up behind us.

"Oh finally Strength has arrived the quintet is complete" the bridge keeper exclaimed. Gwaine took out his sword and pointed it at him.  
>"Who's he?" Gwaine asked. The bridge keeper used magic and Gwaine's sword changed into flowers.<br>"I mean no harm to either of you" the bridge keeper assured us.  
>"Where's my sword" Gwaine asked looking annoyed.<p>

"On the other side of this bridge" the bridge keeper told him letting Gwaine through as he crossed the bridge.

"The Fisher King has been waiting for this moment for years do as he says" the bridge keeper advised.

"Well after you then Endurance" Castiel gestured first.  
>"What makes you think I'm Endurance I'm obviously Love"<br>"Hello this whole thing we're doing is about Arthur and who loves him me" she stated.  
>"Can't you two argue about this on the other side?" Merlin whined.<br>"Fine" we rolled our eyes at him.

"One more thing" the bridge keeper told us as we started to cross. We all turned around.  
>"Nothing is as it seems" he warned. We all nodded at him and made our way across.<p>

* * *

><p>Annabeth and Xavier found themselves in a hot desert like place.<br>"Where are we?" Annabeth asked.  
>"I don't know I think this is a dream" he said<br>"How can you know?" she asked.

"I went to sleep in a bed last time I checked" he responded a bit snarkily.  
>"So we're having the same dream at the same time" Annabeth realized.<br>"Mmm hmm" Xavier nodded as he started walking off.  
>"Where are you going?" Annabeth asked.<br>"Exploring" he answered. Annabeth rolled her eyes and slowly followed after him.  
>"ANNIE" Xavier shouted. Annabeth quickly picked up her speed and found Arthur struggling to stay above water in this sort of bog.<br>"Arthur" Annabeth shouted. He didn't notice the two children in front of him. He looked immensely tired and was trying to reach for something.  
>"Grab my hand" Annabeth reached her hand out. He didn't notice her.<br>"He can't see us" Xavier said. The children's eyes noticed a long stick. They stuck it out for him to try and reach for it.  
>"Arthur grab it" they encouraged him even though he couldn't hear them. Arthur reached out with his sword and got a hold on it. The two children pulled back to try and help him out.<br>"You know someone with magic could really help us out right now" Annie said to her brother.  
>"Oh right" Xavier realized. He said a spell and soon they easily pulled Arthur out and he collapsed right there.<p>

"Arthur are you ok" Xavier asked before they woke up. Annabeth woke with a start in her bed only to find Xavier come into her chambers a couple minutes later.

"What just happened?" she asked.  
>"I think we just saved Arthur or helped him out as much as we could"<br>"But that was a dream"  
>"So it was magic then?"<br>"Do you have something to do with this?"  
>"I looked ahead in Merlin's magic book and found a spell" Xavier shrugged. Annabeth looked at him.<br>"We had to find some way to at least try and stop Morgana plan of killing Arthur" Xavier told her. Annabeth hugged her brother at how amazingly talented he was.  
>"Sorry though" Xavier apologized.<br>"For what?"  
>"Sorry that I interrupted your nightly dreams of you and Liam" he joked. Annabeth hit him over the head with a pillow.<p>

* * *

><p>We all sat by a fire huddled together trying to protect each other from whatever was out there in the perilous lands. The fire was practically the only light out here. We heard this loud screeching noise and looked towards it.<p>

"What was that?" Merlin asked.  
>"Pheasant" Gwaine said quite convincingly.<p>

"Pheasant?" Anya asked.

"A very big one" he added. I chuckled at that.  
>"You know you can turn back if you want" Merlin told him.<p>

"I'm not scared of pheasants" Gwaine laughed.  
>"Why do you want to do this?" Anya asked.<br>"Same reason as you. To help a friend" Gwaine admitted.  
>"Arthur's lucky to have us" I smiled at our group.<p>

"Not Arthur" Gwaine said. We all looked at him and I saw Gwaine was mainly looking at me. _Hello there are two other people here who are your friends too_ I thought.  
>"We'd do the same for you" Anya assured him putting on her protective back off my bff she's taken face.

"I hope so you're the only friends I've got" Gwaine nodded. There were more screeching noises.  
>"Well on that happy note I'm going to sleep" I said about to lean my head on Merlin's shoulder but was quickly cut off by Anya.<br>"Hey he's my human pillow" I told her.

"He's my fiancé" she retorted placing her head on Merlin's shoulder.  
>"She has a point" Merlin said to me.<br>"Oh don't be so insistent Castiel of course you can lay your head on my shoulder" Gwaine smiled at me.  
>"Promise not to pull any moves on me"<br>"I promise to not pull any so called 'moves' on you" he promised. I quickly gave him a glare and then laid my head down on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Merlin and I couldn't go to sleep out of fear of where that screeching noise was coming from. I let out a tired sigh.<p>

"What are we going to do when we get married?" I asked randomly.  
>"What do you mean?" he asked.<br>"It's going to be awkward I mean you'll be serving as Arthur's servant and we'll still have to keep the thing a secret" I explained. Merlin thought about it for a moment.  
>"I don't care as long as I know that we're joined together for as long as we both shall live. That's all that matters to me" he told me.<br>"Really?" I asked. He nodded.  
>"Want to know something cool"<br>"Why did we change the subject to cold things?" Merlin raised his eyebrow at me.

"First of all it means amazing and second I have my wedding dress already" I told him.  
>"How do you think you look in it?"<p>

"Castiel said it'd make you cry because of how beautiful I was" I smiled.  
>"That's already how you look" he smiled back grabbing my hand.<p>

"You'll have to make sure your mother is here for the wedding" I told him.  
>"She'd kill me if she wasn't there" Merlin said looking at me as if I was crazy. I kissed him on the cheek.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm dirty and I'm hot and I'm sweaty. Can't Arthur just show up already so we can save his life" I whined as we climbed this hill towards this big tower we saw. Gwaine grabbed my hand and helped me up the hill. We saw these things flying around the tower.<br>"What's that in the sky?" Anya asked.

"They're not birds" Merlin pointed out.  
>"Looks like they're hunting something" Gwaine said. We saw this quick shimmer of light.<br>"What was that?" Merlin asked.

"Sword" Gwaine answered.  
>"That's Arthur" I smiled. I couldn't contain myself I just started running down towards him. We made it to the tower and looked up at the creatures that were flying around it.<br>"I should've known" Gwaine said.  
>"What are they?" Merlin asked.<br>"Wyverns. Distant cousins of the dragons. They're creatures of magic so you have to be careful" Gwaine warned. We finally got to the entrance to find it blocked with a gate down. We lifted it up and slid under. Anya and I both had to catch our breathes as we let it down once Gwaine had gotten through.  
>"You know we are really out of shape" she wagged her finger at me. I was to out of breath to even form a comment.<p>

"We need to split up" Merlin suggested. We all nodded at each other and went in different directions.

* * *

><p>I immediately went in the same direction Merlin did.<br>"I said split up" Merlin told me.  
>"Please we have better chances working together than we do alone" I reminded him. The screeching noise from the Wyverns sounded closer than usual.<br>"Arthur?" Merlin asked/shouted. We ran into this room to find Arthur on the ground completely unconscious with two Wyverns about to make dinner out of him. Merlin ran in front of them and started speaking in the dragon language and the Wyverns started to back off. They Wyverns calmed down and stormed out of the room.  
>"Nice job" I smiled at Merlin as I went over to Arthur and ripped the stupid bracelet off of him Merlin put it in one of his pockets. Arthur immediately woke up. Merlin and I both smiled at him.<br>"HIIIIII" I said.  
>"What the hell are you two doing here?" Arthur asked angrily.<br>"Why can't you ever just say thanks?" Merlin said to himself.  
>"THANKS? THANKS FOR WHAT? FOR RUINING MY QUEST"<p>

"Well it's a good thing we came on time though otherwise you'd be Wyvern food by now" I reminded him.

"How many times do I have to get this into everybody's thick skulls I'm supposed to be doing this ALONE" Arthur told us. There was a loud screeching noise behind us and we saw a Wyvern on its hind legs ready to attack us till it's head was chopped off with a sword. Revealing Castiel behind it with Gwaine next to her.  
>"Thanks for the sword" she handed it back to him.<br>"Great this just get's better and better did Gwen and Morgana come along with you four also or are we just having one big surprise party" Arthur snapped at us.  
>"You're ok!" Castiel smiled at him choosing the smart road of not kissing him especially since he was in this mood.<p>

"There are more Wyverns on the way" Gwaine warned us.  
>"I'm not leaving without the trident that was the whole point of this quest" Arthur mumbled as he got up and sauntered off.<br>"Do you want us to help you? Or do you want to do this ALONE" I asked.

"ANYA" Arthur shouted at me. Castiel let out a sigh and we followed after him climbing up some very windy stairs.

"Do you know where the trident is?" Merlin asked.  
>"If I did we wouldn't have a problem on our hands now would we?" Arthur answered.<br>"Any clues then"  
>"It's a quest not a treasure hunt"<br>"Well it is sort of a treasure hunt" Gwaine added.  
>"GWAINE" Arthur snapped.<p>

* * *

><p>"My god we don't even get a thank you for saving his life is this how you feel all the time?" I asked Merlin. He nodded. I stopped for a moment when I felt a cold chill down my spine. Merlin and I turned around to see this room that was full of cobwebs.<br>"I think I found something" I shouted towards the others. Merlin and I looked into the room a bit further and saw a throne.  
>"It's a throne room" Merlin reported.<br>"Well if the tridents got to be anywhere it'd most likely be here" Arthur exclaimed. I got a closer look into the room and felt my foot go down slightly. I heard the noise of some sort of mechanism going into motion. The next thing I knew I was being pushed into the room along with Merlin. I turned around to see a wall fall down between us and the others.

"CASTIEL" Arthur shouted trying to reach for me as if he had enough time to but the wall quickly cut us off. Merlin and I heard Gwaine, Anya, and Arthur shouting our names through the door.  
>"Castiel, Merlin please say something" Anya pleaded.<p>

"We're ok" I had to shout to answer back.  
>"There's got to be a way to get this door open" we heard Gwaine say. I saw Merlin starting to walk towards the throne.<p>

"So Emyrs you're here at last and so is Castiel" I heard this very old voice say. I walked towards the throne with Merlin. I saw a very old guy sitting on the throne.  
>"You're the Fisher King. After all these years you're still here?" I asked quite amazed.<br>"For now" he smiled at me.

* * *

><p>"Now I'm sure if we just reach in here" Arthur thought out loud as he pulled a brick out of a wall and out came tons of little insects. I had to hold back my girlish scream.<p>

"We might be able to find a lever to open the door" Arthur finished looking at the bugs very disgustedly.  
>"Go on Princess it's your quest why don't you go ahead and stick your hand in" Gwaine smacked Arthur on the shoulder. I saw Arthur gave him a quick look of dislike and examined the hole.<br>"My hands to small" he sighed.  
>"Don't be such a girl" Gwaine teased. I looked down at the hole and saw he was right.<p>

"Oh no. My hands the only that can fit in there" I realized.  
>"Good luck" Gwaine said to me. <em>Ok I'm doing this for Merlin and Castiel <em> I had to tell myself. I closed my eyes and stuck my hand in. I felt various creatures crawling over my hand. _Don't scream and cry, don't scream and cry_

* * *

><p>"You're friends Courage, Strength, and Endurance. Without your help you would not be here" the Fisher King told us.<br>"What is it you want?" Merlin asked.  
>"I want an end to my suffering" he sighed.<br>"You want to die" I assumed.

"I've been waiting here for the coming of a new time, the time of the once and future king" the Fisher King explained.  
>"Arthur" I deduced.<br>"Yes, his time is dawning and now my time can come to an end" he told me.

"Arthur thinks this is his quest but it is actually both of yours" Merlin and I looked at each other confused. Merlin I could understand but me? What would I have to discover through this?

"Arthur may think the prize is the trident but the prize he really deserves is much greater" the king said whilst dropping his trident and producing some sort of vial out of his sleeve.  
>"Water from the lake of Avalon and a secret that he must know of" the king looked at me. I felt my throat dry up when I knew what he meant.<p>

"I'm not telling him now" I said nervously.  
>"You can't hide who you really are forever"<p>

"He knows the real me"

"But does he know where you have come from and does he know of the fact that you are not a nobleman's daughter?"

"No because then we can't be together and I love him too much to lose him" I told him.  
>"Destiny and love do many strange things when they work together" <em>What's that supposed to mean? <em>I thought. He nodded at me when he got that I understood what he was saying overall so he turned his head towards Merlin.  
>"This is water from the lake of Avalon I have kept it safe for many years in hopes that someone special would come along for me to give it to. You are that someone" he explained.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked.

"The darkest hour of Albion is coming. Only you can save her. Your powers may be great but you will need help and that is what I am giving you" the king said handing Merlin the vial. Merlin grabbed it.

"When all you feel is lost this will show you the way" the Fisher King told him.

"Thank you" Merlin said.  
>"I have given you a gift. Now you must give me one in return"<p>

"I have nothing to give" the Fisher King got up.  
>"I think you do" he corrected him. Merlin pulled out of his pocket the bracelet Arthur had been wearing.<br>"If I give you this you will die" Merlin told him. The Fisher King looked at me as if he knew what I was thinking.  
>"To the well organized mind Merlin death is nothing but the next great adventure" I said out loud. The Fisher King nodded at me. The king put his wrist out and Merlin placed the bracelet on him. There was a big gust of wind and I had to cover my eyes to prevent from any dust getting into it. The next thing I knew the Fisher King was gone. We heard the door open a little bit. Arthur slid under it.<br>"Thank god" he exclaimed embracing me very closely. I held him close to me as I just felt guilt over not telling him yet. Once he let go of me he awkwardly smacked Merlin on the shoulder. Next Gwaine and Anya slid under the door. She was repeatedly wiping her hand on her dress.  
>"UGHHHH the things I do for you two" she exclaimed embracing Merlin and I in a surprising group hug. Gwaine walked up to me.<br>"You ok princess?" he asked.

"Perfect" I sighed still thinking about my secret. He looked at me and hugged me.  
>"I thought you didn't do hugs" I said a bit muffled into his shoulder.<br>"I only do them for you" he sighed. I saw Arthur give Gwaine a dirty look as he picked the trident off the ground.  
>"Hey look at what I found" he said. We all smiled at him.<br>"Come on let's get out this place" he said grabbing my hand and leading me out.

* * *

><p>We had made it to the border of Camelot. It had been a silent sort of ride for the fact that Arthur was angry with us for helping him.<p>

"This is the border, by Uther's decree I can go no further" Gwaine said.  
>"Sorry Gwaine there's nothing I can do to change that" Arthur said half-heartedly.<p>

"Maybe someday" Merlin told him.  
>"Yeah when Camelot get's itself a half decent king" Gwaine joked.<p>

"Be careful that's my father you're talking about" Arthur tried to joke back.  
>"Alright then how about when it gets an amazing queen who I just happen to be friends with" Gwaine smiled looking between Arthur and Castiel. Arthur finally smiled and I saw him look lovingly at Castiel. <em>Look who's finally backing off<em> I thought feeling very proud of Gwaine.  
>"Where will you go?" Merlin asked.<br>"Think I'll ride south" he guessed testing to see which way the wind was blowing.

"You can't keep living like that" I said to Gwaine.

"Yeah but it's fun" Gwaine shrugged. Arthur rode on.  
>"Thanks Gwaine" Castiel thanked him.<br>"No problem princess" he said. Castiel went after Arthur.  
>"I'll remember this Gwaine" Arthur told him.<p>

"Maybe Arthur can give you knighthood sometime soon" I joked.  
>"You're very funny Anya" Gwaine said. Merlin and I said goodbye to him before going after Arthur and Castiel.<p>

"That was a great quest. Did you see that man on the bridge? And those Wyverns were so scary and that one part with the door that was so close" Merlin rambled.

"By the way was that you who pushed us?" Castiel asked me. I smiled at her.  
>"I had a chance to push and I took it" I told her.<p>

"You three do talk nonsense sometimes I mean what would you even know about my quest it's not like you were there" Arthur said to us.

"Yeah we were" Merlin retorted.  
>"We'll just say we went to Ealdor" I covered up for Merlin.<br>"At least somebody gets it" Arthur scoffed. Merlin stuck his tongue out at me childishly.

**Quite a random place to end but oh well. YAY I hit the 200 review mark ahhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm seriously excited about this :D. So hope you liked this chapter and review if you did also get ready because some major stuff is going down next chp and there will be tears (but mainly from the characters there will be tears idk how you guys will react to it)**

**Kie1993: Thanks hope you liked this chp.**

**Yearofthedays: Um I will definitely try and come up with suggestions in that category and your welcome and yes I have found a fellow wizard (High fives)**

**MerlinJustGiveMeTheMuffins: That's ok but omg that has happened to me before in math sort of to. We had a problem that had the words Merlin computer industries in it and I had to like inwardly fangirl because not many ppl at my school like Merlin but I've just discovered my math teacher is a whovian and that just made her awesomer and I've suggested Sherlock to her and I think she'll get hooked. **

**SunnySmile13: Thanks and yes like I've said before I love writing Annie she's just so much fun to write and love making her like a BAMF**


	46. The Queen of Hearts

**Quick thing for any merlin/anya fans they won't be in this chapter that much because well mainly this is an Arthur/Castiel chapter. Also I'm changing it up quite a bit from the original plot so I hope it makes it sense as well. Anyways after going through that little breakdown enjoy. **

_Morgana knew that she was in a dream and she smiled to herself as she watched herself walk down the aisle in the throne room. For some reason all she could see was the bottom of her purple dress. A couple moments later she was able to look up and saw that the owner of the dress had red hair. _

_"No" Morgana whispered to herself. She watched as Castiel knelt before Arthur. She was practically fuming. Morgana looked at how Castiel looked so nervous and she scoffed at how unprepared Catiel seemed. Castiel and Arthur made eye contact. Morgana rolled her eyes as she saw Arthur give her a small smile and Castiel looked down embarrassed. Morgana looked at the crowd and saw Merlin and Anya were standing in the front looking proud of Castiel. Arthur was handed a crown that Morgana wanted to snatch out of his hands but she had to watch.  
>"By sacred powers invested in me I now pronounce you Castiel Queen of Camelot" Arthur announced placing the crown on her head. She looked up at him and gave him a full smile now as he fully smiled back at her. Morgana tried to snatch the crown off Castiel's head but found that she was transparent. Arthur helped Castiel up and led her to the throne next to his. Castiel was blushing the entire time as she sat down next to Arthur. She gave Merlin and Anya a small smile and Morgana saw they were teary eyed.<em>

"_You all can't be serious? She's your new queen?" Morgana shouted at the crowd but they just ignored her._

Morgana woke up with a start. She felt glad it had been a dream but then felt terrified as she realized that it might come true.

The next night Morgana followed what sounded like her sister's voice down to the cellars in the castle. She found the room empty until she felt a presence behind her. Morgana turned around and saw Morgause.  
>"Hello sister" Morgause smiled at her. Morgana embraced her tightly.<br>"I can't tell you how good it is to see you" Morgana told her considering the last time she had saw her she had been knocked unconscious.

"I got your message tell me about these dreams that have been troubling you?" Morgause asked very concerned.

"I saw a ceremony in Camelot and that stupid girl Castiel was sitting beside Arthur on a throne" Morgana told her.

"She was crowned queen" she continued.  
>"This is what I feared some dreams are too powerful to be held back by the power of that bracelet I gave you" Morgause explained examining Morgana's bracelet now that was supposed to fend off nightmares.<p>

"It's a prophecy" Morgause sighed.  
>"No I won't let that happen" Morgana shook her head at her.<p>

"What do you mean?" Morgause asked.  
>"Arthur has already proposed to Castiel. Secretly of course but he won't marry the poor girl until he gets her father's permission. We've found it impossible to find her's and Anya's parents ever since they came to Camelot so if Castiel's father is never found then her and Arthur can never be wed" Morgana smirked. Morgause turned away from her as if she was thinking.<p>

"What royal family did you say she was a member of?" she asked.  
>"Macbeth, apparently they come from Scotland" Morgana explained.<br>"Before Castiel and Anya had came to Camelot had you ever heard of this family?"  
>"No" Morgana admitted.<p>

"Why do you ask?" she asked Morgause wondering if they were thinking the same thing now.  
>"I think those two have been lying to us all along" Morgause smirked at her. The two of them looked at each other both forming a plan to split apart Arthur and Castiel once and for all.<p>

* * *

><p>"Stop it" I giggled as Arthur tried to steal my food off my plate. He made another attempt and I slapped his hand with my fork.<br>"You're lucky next time you give it a try I'll stab you" I joked.

"Arthur are you listening to me" Uther snapped at his son. Anya and I smiled at each other across the table as Arthur got reprimanded.  
>"Sorry" Arthur apologized turning his head and knocking over my glass of water onto me.<br>"What is wrong with you?" Uther asked him.  
>"It's fine" I assured him as I cleaned myself off with a napkin. There was a knock at the dining room door. I saw Morgana smile to herself.<br>"Who could that be?" Morgana asked going to open the doors. When she opened them we saw this very pretty woman with blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were almost identical to Anya's.  
>"Oh my darlings it's been so long" she said running to me first and hugging me then hugging Anya. We just stood there dumbstruck.<br>"Surely you two remember what you're mother looks like?" the woman told us. Anya and I looked at each other scared now. Uther and Arthur rose out of their seats.  
>"Lady Macbeth?" Arthur asked.<br>"Of course that's me. I raised these two girls and I hope they have not been a bother all this time. By the way my dear Castiel I have to say that it seems like you're getting kind of chubby" she pinched my cheek.  
>"Oh don't take me seriously I'm only saying it because I love you" she cooed.<br>"It's good to see that you are doing better Lady Macbeth last we heard you weren't in the fittest state of mind" Arthur told her.  
>"I have healed though. Now Castiel said that you had an important question to ask me so important that I had to come all the way to Camelot for you to ask it" She replied giving my arm a squeeze. Arthur and I looked at each other.<br>"I actually meant to ask the Lord Macbeth" Arthur told her.  
>"Sadly my husband and their father passed away only months ago god rest his soul. So I'm sure that whatever question you had for him you can ask me" the woman smiled at him. Arthur smiled at me as he grabbed my hand. I just stood there horrorstruck at what was going on.<p>

"Father, Lady Macbeth over the years Castiel and I have become very close and have even come to love each other. I have asked for her hand in marriage and all that we ask for is your approval" Arthur told them.  
>"I approve" Uther nodded proudly at Arthur. I saw Arthur look at this woman who for some reason thought she was Anya and I's mother.<p>

"Darling I have told you to always to do what you think your heart wants you to and I can see that it is pointing you in the right direction. So yes I approve of your engagement" the woman said to me. Arthur wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Thank you" Arthur smiled at them looking so happy. I looked to the side and saw Anya just standing there frozen and that Morgana had a smirk on her lips.

* * *

><p>"What are you up to?" I asked Morgana grabbing her by the arm as I watched Castiel be guided out by our "mother" who was talking about wedding plans with her.<p>

"All in good time Anya. All in good time" she told me.

* * *

><p>Morgana walked into the "Lady Macbeth's" room to find her unpacking. The woman smiled at Morgana and quickly transformed herself back into Morgause.<p>

"I think we gave her a good scare" Morgause smirked at her.

"But we've only just begun" Morgana taunted.

"Have you set everything up?" Morgause asked.  
>"I've already influenced Arthur to spend the rest of the day with Castiel that should give us enough time to put everything into place" Morgana explained.<br>"And once we finally expose her should we expose the other girl too?"  
>"No this all about our dear Arthur and Castiel. It'll be less fun if we dragged someone else into this" Morgana smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Congratulations" Merlin hugged me and spun me around.<br>"Arthur's only just told me" Merlin explained. Then he looked at my face.  
>"What's wrong? You're not happy" Merlin realized.<br>"Something's going on. Morgana invited this woman and made her pretend she was my mother so she could get her permission for Arthur and I to be married" I explained my fears.  
>"I doubt she did it out of kindness also" I continued.<br>"I'll handle everything you just be happy alright? Arthur's planned to spend the rest of the day with you outside the city" Merlin told me.  
>"I can't just not think about it Merlin" I snapped.<br>"Did you not hear me say I would handle it?" he asked.  
>"I did but-"<br>"No buts now you're going to put on one of your dresses get all prettied up and then meet me in the courtyard in an hour ok?" Merlin ordered. I let out a sigh.  
>"Ok" I nodded.<p>

"Come on sound more confident and cheerful" he urged me annoyingly.  
>"Ok. Now get out or I'll just take my clothes off while you're still in the room" I joked and he ran out.<p>

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at how beautiful I looked. Maybe everything could turn out all right. Maybe Merlin could expose who this person really was in the end and Uther would still allow Arthur and I to be married I tried to think positively. I nodded at myself in the mirror and walked out to the courtyard and Merlin did a double take at me.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"You look lovely" he assured me. I lightly punched him in the arm. We talked as we walked outside the city to find Arthur in the woods looking at his reflection in a silver plate checking himself out. I saw he had a little picnic thing set up with pillows. I started to giggle as quietly as I could as Arthur made faces into the plate. Merlin tapped me on the arm and he imitated a bird noise which scared the heck out of Arthur. He turned around and slyly dropped the plate. Merlin and I burst out laughing. We walked down to where Arthur was but stopped as we reached a stream that was in between us and Arthur.  
>"Castiel you look…." Arthur tried to say. <em>Sexy, adorable, like a godess?<em> I thought.  
>"I think he's trying to say you look nice" Merlin told me.<p>

"That'll be all Merlin" Arthur gave him a look.  
>"You two have fun" Merlin told us. I started to walk across the stream and had to hold my dress up so it wouldn't get wet.<p>

"Here let me help you with that" Arthur said meeting me halfway and sweeping me up.  
>"Thank you" I smiled at him but Arthur soon slipped and we landed in the stream both getting wet. I laughed at how shocked Arthur's face was.<p>

* * *

><p>Just at that moment Morgana and Uther were sitting down to eat lunch.<p>

"Is it just me or is it sort of strange that Castiel and Anya's mother just turned up out of the blue?" Morgana asked him.  
>"She did say her daughter invited her" Uther reminded her.<br>"You're right it's just we've searched for her family for years and now they just show up right at the same time Arthur wants to propose to Castiel" Morgana explained.  
>"What are you trying to say?" Uther asked.<br>"Nothing but…well Arthur tells me everything. And he's always talked to me about Castiel. At first I thought it was just young love but soon it seemed like he was obsessed with her. Not to mention didn't you notice that Lady Macbeth looked nothing like Castiel"

"I'm still not sure what your trying to say Morgana" Uther asked.  
>"I think Castiel maybe a sorceress" Morgana whispered. Uther thought about it for a moment.<p>

"You saw how Arthur looked at her this morning when he asked for your permission. To you he may have just seemed like he was in love but what I saw was someone who wasn't acting on their own accords" Morgana told him.  
>"Where is Arthur?" Uther asked as Arthur's serving boy Merlin came in to give them lunch.<br>"He's with Castiel, he said that he wanted to spend the remainder of the day with her" Merlin explained. Uther and Morgana looked at each other in fear. However Morgana was finding it hard to keep a straight face.

"Do you know where they are it's a matter of urgency" Uther asked looking a bit hysterical. Merlin hesitated for a moment but going off Uther's expression he told them of Castiel and Arthur's whereabouts. Uther got up from his seat.  
>"I'll come with you. When you find them you'll need someone to comfort Arthur" Morgana got up with him.<br>"Yes, yes alright" Uther told her. Merlin froze for a moment as Morgana turned towards him and winked at him. He didn't know what he had just done but he knew that whatever Morgana was up to it wasn't good. He put down the food he had been carrying and ran as fast as he could back to where Arthur and Castiel were.

* * *

><p>I grabbed a plate which Arthur quickly snatched out of my hand.<br>"I thought that I should serve you" Arthur smiled. I relaxed and smiled back at him.  
>"Wow Arthur I'm very proud of you finally doing some manual labor" I applauded him. I looked at the view around us.<br>"It's much different here outside Camelot" I told him.

"I love Camelot more then I can think of sometimes, but when I'm there at times it feels like I can hardly breathe because everyone expects so much of me but being here with you I can be myself" Arthur admitted.  
>"I like you being you too" I told him.<br>"Sometimes I dream of leaving Camelot" Arthur told me surprisingly.

"Really? Where would you go" I asked very interested.

"I don't know somewhere, where nobody knew who I was I'd get some land and become a farmer" he said. I couldn't hold back my laughter and he gave me a look.  
>"No it's a lovely dream but I don't think you'd last long as a farmer" I admitted. He opened his mouth into an O now.<br>"Well that's obviously why I'd take Merlin with us" Arthur added.

* * *

><p>Merlin ran as fast as he could as he tried to outrun the five horses heading for Castiel and Arthur. He was almost there he could tell as he remembered the path.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur and I were lying down on the pillows together and I saw the sun was setting.<br>"We should be heading back" I sighed. Arthur pulled me closer to him.

"We could stay here for a little while longer I don't think we'll get a chance to be alone together for awhile" Arthur said.  
>"Well maybe we can live double lives as farmers and then we can be alone more often" I joked.<p>

"It was only I dream I don't think I'll ever be able to leave Camelot. Stay still" he warned me calmly as he looked at something over my shoulder. I froze.  
>"What?" I asked a bit freaked out now.<br>"Is it bandits?" I asked.  
>"shhh" he reached behind him looking ready to reach his sword but instead grabbed his glove and swatted something behind my head making me jump.<br>"Just a wasp" he said. It was my turn now to make my face into an O. He laughed at that and I imitated his laughter. Then he put his hand on my cheek. And I smiled as he kissed me. Our kiss got a bit passionate but we were soon broken apart. This both shocked us as it took us a minute to realize it was Merlin who had pulled us apart.  
>"What are you doing?" Arthur yelled at him.<br>"You've got to get out of here" Merlin said very out of breath.  
>"We're a bit busy so no" Arthur snapped at him. Merlin's eyes grew wide as he saw something behind us we turned around saw Morgana and Uther with a bunch of guards behind them. All of them not looking so happy.<br>"Thank you Merlin for trying to stop them before we could, but we've got it from here" Morgana gave him an evil smile. I saw that Merlin's face was very grave.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked.  
>"Arthur get away from her" Uther ordered.<br>"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Step away from her Arthur" Uther demanded forcefully. We all looked kind of shocked and Arthur stepped away from me slowly not taking his eyes off of me.

"Guards arrest her" Uther glared at me.  
>"What?" Arthur asked looking angry.<br>"Arthur?" I asked as I got snatched up around the waist and picked up. I kicked as much as I could.  
>"Arthur what's going on?" I nearly screamed as my wrist were being shackled now.<br>"What are you doing?" Arthur yelled at his father.  
>"I'm doing what is right for you" Uther told him.<br>"Merlin come on help me?" I asked. Merlin started to inch towards me.  
>"Don't even think about it boy if you try and help her in any way you'll suffer the same fate she will" Uther told him.<br>"Castiel" Arthur ran for me as I was placed on one of the guard's horses. Morgana got down from her horse and wrapped her arms around Arthur's shoulders.  
>"Shhhhh just calm down everything's going to be alright" I saw her give me her evil smile before I was taken away.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into Arthur's room to find it being ransacked by some guards.<br>"What's going on?" I asked the both of them. They both had angry looks on their faces.

"My father has ordered a warrant for my room to be searched" Arthur told me.  
>"For what though?" I asked.<br>"Some magical item. He thinks Castiel is a witch and that she has put an enchantment on me and also managed to convince the Lady Macbeth that she's her mother" Arthur said unbelievingly.  
>"What?" I asked.<p>

"He even has her locked up" Arthur laughed at his father's ridiculousness.

"He doesn't believe that we love each other" Arthur looked at me.

_Morgana_ Merlin's voice whispered in my head. I felt anger boil up in me. One of the guards picked up something from the floor. It was a little sack filled with something and on it were symbols.  
>"What's that?" Arthur asked getting a scared look on his face.<p>

* * *

><p>Uther held up two of the same poultices in front of Gaius for him to examine.<br>"These are poultices that were used in the old religion" Gaius told him.  
>"Could they cause someone to feel love for another and also make someone believe they're another person?" Uther asked getting down to the point.<br>"Yes" Gaius asked a bit confused. Uther looked at the guards.  
>"Bring up the girl" he ordered.<p>

* * *

><p>Morgana quickly rushed into Morgause's room.<br>"He's taken the bait all you have to do is convince him that you were cast under a spell and that throne will be as good as mine" Morgana told her.  
>"Sister words cannot describe how proud I am of you right now" Morgause hugged her as she changed into her disguise.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin and I ran into Arthur's room to tell him what we had just seen. Arthur was sitting in front of the fire place twirling Castiel's engagement ring between his fingers. He looked up at us as we entered the room.<p>

"What is it?" he asked.  
>"We just saw some guards dragging Castiel to your father" Merlin said. Arthur got up and ran to the council room.<p>

* * *

><p>I was thrust down onto my knees in front of Uther, Morgana, and my so called "mother".<p>

"You recognize these?" Uther asked as he hung some sort of bags in front of my face.

"No" I tried to say bravely.

"Really?" he looked at me disbelievingly.

"Lady Macbeth please tell Castiel what you relayed to me"

"My kingdom had just been through a war, my husband was murdered, and all I wanted to see was my daughter Anya. I had heard of her being in Camelot so I made my way there. Right as I was entering the city I was kidnapped by a red haired girl. I saw her put one of those in with my belongings. She put a spell on me that would convince me that I was her mother and that I had to accept her being married to a prince. I believed this till quite awhile ago when the poultice was taken away from me and now I know who that girl was" the woman said to me.  
>"Sound familiar?" Uther asked.<br>"No that wasn't me she's lying" I started to cry.

"Really then how come we found the other poultice in Arthur's chambers under his bed?" Morgana asked. Uther gave her a look and she backed off.

"I don't know because I haven't done anything you idiot" I yelled at him and then quickly got slapped by Uther falling to the ground. The door opened and in came Arthur with Merlin and Anya behind him.  
>"What is the meaning of this?" Arthur asked.<p>

"This poultice was found in yours and Lady Macbeth's chambers. You were both under an enchantment" Uther showed Arthur the poultice.

"That's ridiculous" Arthur told him.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I know how I feel and I'm not enchanted"

"Then how come it ended up in your room?"

"I don't know but I do know Castiel did not put it there"

"Until that is proven right I can't believe a word you'll say"

"I should've known the moment Anya randomly admitted herself to witchfinder that it hadn't been to save a friends life but to save yours. How much more of a selfish little coward could you be?" Uther glared at me.  
>"Did you enchant her as well?" he asked.<br>"No" I answered bluntly.  
>"Stop lying" he shouted at me.<br>"I'm not"  
>"All these years I've let you stay in my castle and all you've done is lie behind my back trying to destroy us all from the inside" Uther told me.<br>"Father you have to see reason. Castiel has done nothing wrong" Arthur pleaded.

"She has been found using magic and she must be executed immediately" Uther ordered.

"No" Arthur said coming towards me.

"Restrain him" Uther said and Arthur was suddenly being held back.  
>"Give her a fair trial sire" Anya tried to persuade him..<p>

"I have given her one" Uther looked at her.  
>"I'll do anything" Arthur begged and I looked back at him to see his eyes were all teared up as were mine.<p>

"We'll leave Camelot, we won't come back, just leave us alone. I'll relinquish my title to the throne" Arthur said his voice cracking now.

"NO" I shouted at Arthur. The whole room went silent. I looked up at Uther.  
>"I'll tell you everything" I sighed my voice shaking now. Arthur was looking down at me very shocked.<p>

"Castiel don't" Anya said now being held back by Merlin.  
>"You're admitting now?" Uther asked. I nodded.<br>"It's true I'm not Lady Macbeth's daughter, I'm not even royalty I have nothing I actually don't even come from this place at all. I come from a world much different from this one" I started to cry.

"I have never used magic at least I don't thinks so. But out of all the lies I have said those are the main ones. So Arthur please don't relinquish your title because I know someday you'll be a better man than he ever was" I told the truth glaring at Uther now. The guards let go of Arthur and Uther unsheathed one of the swords off the guards and handed it to Arthur. By now someone had dragged Merlin and Anya out so I knew there was no one who could try and save me now.  
>"Kill her now" Uther told his son. Arthur looked at the sword a bit spaced out. Uther turned me around so I was facing Arthur full on.<p>

"You lied to me this entire time about who you truly are?" he asked. I nodded now not even able to speak. Arthur raised his sword and I saw that his arm was shaking and he dropped it.  
>"Come on Arthur think of all the lies she has told you" Uther urged his son on.<br>"No she deserves to be killed publicly. Everyone in Camelot likes her and they deserve to know how she has betrayed all of us" Arthur told his father. Uther nodded at him.  
>"Take her away" Uther told the guards and I was picked up off my feet. I looked back at Arthur and saw he couldn't even look at me.<p>

* * *

><p>"My that was quite a show" Morgana smiled as she and Morgause went into her chambers.<br>"I didn't expect it to be that theatrical" Morgause smirked at her and she soon started packing.  
>"Well then my work here is done. I shall see you again soon sister and hopefully you'll have a crown on your head by then" Morgause told her.<br>"You can sure of that" Morgana hugged her.

* * *

><p>I saw them making the pyre outside the small window I had in my cell. I heard the door open as Merlin and Anya came in. Anya looked at me before hugging me and I hugged her back. I felt her cry into my shoulder. She let go of me and then Merlin hugged me.<p>

"I tried to save the both of you" Merlin apologized. I nodded.  
>"I was afraid that it would go down like this. I knew I should've just kept our secret from him for forever" I started to cry.<br>"There has to be something we can do" Anya said.  
>"There is nothing we can do" I snapped at her making her jump. We all looked outside my window.<br>"This is all because of Morgana" Merlin shook his head.  
>"Well it's going to be awhile before Uther ever figures out who she really is so I'm doomed" I smirked. I turned away from them.<br>"I know he probably never wants to see me again but can I please see Arthur one more time before I have to die?" I asked.  
>"Don't talk like that" Anya comforted me.<br>"Just please promise me that" I told them.  
>"We promise" Merlin assured me. I nodded. The guards gave Anya and Merlin a sign that they needed to leave.<br>"We'll try and save you I swear" Anya assured me.

It was late at night the only light I could see was from the moon. I wasn't able to sleep as I thought of what was going to happen tomorrow morning. I saw a figure walk up to my door. I heard the jangling of keys and the door opened as quietly as it could. I had a sliver of hope as I guessed who it was. The person walked into the moonlight and I saw Arthur. I looked away from him a bit ashamed. He threw something down by me and I saw a cloak. His cloak to be precise the one I always made fun of him for wearing because it wasn't the manliest sort of color.  
>"You came?" I asked.<p>

"Merlin said you wanted to see me" Arthur told me bluntly. He looked down at the cloak.

"Put that on" he ordered. I looked at it and slowly slid it on.  
>"Pull the hood up" he said. I threw the hood up. He grabbed my hand.<br>"Follow me" he whispered. I unknowingly followed him as we started to make our way out of Camelot ducking away from the patrolling guards.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. Arthur pulled me down an alley and grabbed onto my shoulders a bit tightly and started downsizing me.

"How come you never told me once that you weren't a noblemans daughter and you never told me where you actually came from why?" he asked a bit threateningly.  
>"I was scared Arthur. I was scared something like this would happen" I admitted.<p>

"Turns out you were right"

"I didn't lie all the time though" I told him. I put my hand on his cheek and I saw he wanted to pull away but didn't as he put his hand on top of mine.

"All the things I ever said to you about how much I love you and our relationship. That was all the truth" I admitted to him. He finally pulled himself away from me.

"So where are you from?" he asked.  
>"The future" I told him. He gave me a look.<br>"I'm telling the truth and mainly the point is we don't know how we got here but we know we can never go back that's why we made our lives here" I explained.  
>"So by we you mean Anya as well?" he asked. I nodded. He turned away from me. We made a run for it as we got to the gates of Camelot. He hadn't spoken to me yet.<br>"You have to leave now" he said.  
>"You never told me why you are doing this?" I repeated.<br>"Because I can't watch you die. Even when I tried to hate you I still felt heartbroken at the thought of you dying" he admitted. There was a silence between us.  
>"You need to leave Camelot Castiel" he said. I stayed silent as I started to take his mothers necklace off.<br>"Keep it I'll only think of you when I see it" he told me. I nodded.

"Would you really have relinquished your throne to be with me?" I asked. Arthur looked at me for a moment.

"I'd wait a thousand years for you or however long it takes to meet you in your own time, if I could just so we could be together" he told me. That's when I realized he still loved me. He thought about something for a moment.  
>"I'm coming with you" he said.<br>"No they'll track us down till they day we die. You're place is here in Camelot"  
>"My place is next to you"<br>"Wait for me then. I'm sure some how we'll find each other" I sighed.  
>"I'll count the days" he gave me a small smile.<p>

"Do one thing for me at least while I'm gone please take care of Xavier and Annabeth. Don't let Uther get them?" I asked.  
>"I won't" Arthur assured me.<br>"Goodbye" I said my voice cracking as I turned away and started walking off.  
>"Castiel" Arthur said to me. I turned around and he ran to me as he enveloped me in a tight kiss mixed with tears. We heard the bells going off and guards weren't that far behind.<br>"Run Castiel. Run and don't look back" Arthur said.  
>"Arthur-" I tried to say.<p>

"Castiel please run" Arthur asked. I ran as fast as I could and took off.

* * *

><p>Arthur watched as the woman he loved ran off into the distance his cloak floating in the wind behind her. She stopped for a moment and looked back at him before running off into the deep dark woods<br>"I'll always love you" he said to her retreating back feeling a tear roll down his cheek.  
>"Sire did you see where she went?" One of the guards asked.<p>

"She went that way" Arthur said leading the men in a totally different direction.

* * *

><p>I kept running just as Arthur said and didn't stop (actually that's a lie I did take breaks every now and then) till I had reached the nearest town. I collapsed right in front of someone's house not really caring right now. Everything from this night was catching up with me and I curled up in a ball and just started crying. The door behind me opened.<br>"Are you alright sweetie" this kind old woman asked.  
>"No" I told her the truth.<br>"Here come inside" she helped me up. I was about to open my mouth.  
>"Don't try and disagree with me. You look like you need some tender love and care" she rubbed my shoulder. She sat me down at a table.<br>"I'll make you some tea and if someone comes in through the door don't worry that's just my other guest who's staying here" she assured me.  
>"Thank you" I gave her a small smile. Just like clockwork I heard footsteps behind me.<br>"I got these for you Marie" a voice said behind me. I paused for a moment as I recognized the voice.  
>"Oh thank you I've been thinking about cooking chicken lately. Such a nice boy" Marie smiled at the stranger.<br>"Say hello to this nice young lady I met today. She's in a bit of a state so be kind to her" she stage whispered to the person. I tried to pretend like I hadn't heard what she said as I turned around.  
>"Lancelot?" I asked very surprised to see him still looking as handsome as ever.<br>"Castiel?"

"Oh do you two know each other?" Marie asked.

**OOOO see how I ended it there with a sort of cliffhanger? Again sorry there wasn't a lot of Merlin, Anya, Xavier, and Annabeth in this chapter but trust me in the next one you'll definitely see them a lot. Quick question has anyone seen this Colin Morgan movie called Parked like I keep seeing it all over tumblr and I want to watch it but I don't want to cry because last time I watched a movie that was from a tumblr suggestion was Third Star and I almost cried because it was so sad. But yeah can someone give me a quick run through of the plot and whether or not it's a good watch. All I've gotten based off tumblr is that he sings, he's a druggie, there's fireworks at some point, and I think he gets the crap beaten out of him (I know sounds like quite a cheerie movie doesn't it) but is it any good? So hope you liked it review if you did. Also if you happen to be a fan of my Doctor Who/Darcy stories I will be updating soon so keep an eye out for that and if you haven't read them check them out: D **

**SunnySmile13:Awww thanks and was your guess right?**

**Magic Whispers: Thanks and I'm glad your excited for the weddings :D. My mouse play is going along great actually I just learned I'm going to perform at my little cousins school where I know a lot of the kids so I'll have a bigger fan club than Cinderella herself when we perform there mwhahahaha and also my for my alice in wonderland play we're having a photoshoot this weekend for the poster which I'm really excited for because I want to see my mad hatter costume. **

**Yearofthedays: Omg that's so awesome hp good to watch anytime man and so I guess it's officially your birthday now so HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Ahsilaa: Aww thanks hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Kie1993: Thanks hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	47. The Coming of Arthur part 1

We could hear the rain coming down on the roof. I let out a big dramatic sigh. I had my legs propped up on the wall so I was technically sitting upside down on my bed as was Lancelot.

"You were right this does stretch out your back well" Lancelot confirmed and I smiled at him.  
>"Lancelot?" I asked.<br>"Yes" he answered.

"How have you managed to stay here this long and be sane?" I asked. It's not like I hadn't enjoyed practically being babied by Marie but honestly nothing happened here. I missed everyone back in Camelot more than I could think of. _Well Castiel that's just too bad now you have two places you can never go back to_ I thought.

"I like it" he answered.  
>"You do the same thing every day" I looked at him from my upside down position.<p>

"Not exactly I changed it up a bit today" I raised my eyebrows at him

"I woke up later than usual" he said comically.  
>"You rebel, you better calm yourself down before you get arrested for disturbing the peace" I joked.<br>"So are you going to tell me why you left Camelot?" he asked the same question he had asked me every day since I got here.  
>"What do you think?"<br>"No"

"I already told you anyways"  
>"You just said you had to leave because you were to be executed and Arthur helped you escape but you never told me why you were to be executed?"<br>"And I don't feel like explaining that to you" I said. We decided to change the subject.

"Well luckily you won't have to be bored for long" he said.  
>"Why?"<br>"I'm heading somewhere new I like seeing the world plus and I don't want to be a burden to Marie"

"And you think I'll just come along with you?" he gave me a look.  
>"We've only known each other a few weeks and you know me so well" I smiled at him.<p>

"Where are we heading?" I asked.  
>"Any preference?"<br>"Ealdor I'd love to go there again" I smiled at thinking of how Hunith would hopefully allow me to stay with her.

"Alright then"

"Woohoo" I said a bit childishly. There was a knock at the door. Lancelot and I looked at who was in the doorway.

"GWEN" I shouted nearly falling off the bed. I didn't care that she was probably there to see Lancelot I ran to that girl and nearly tackled her in a hug.  
>"Castiel" she hugged me back and didn't complain as I squeezed her tightly.<p>

"It's so good to see you" I told her.  
>"It's good to see you too I didn't think you'd run into each other" she smiled. I looked between her and Lancelot who were both smizing (smiling with their eyes) at each other. I looked at the door glad the rain had stopped now.<br>"Well I'll just be outside on a walk and you two chat" I said trying to be a bit awkward.  
>"See you soon" Lancelot said. I walked outside and breathed in the air. I looked towards the way Camelot was and I swear I could almost see the top of the castle. Part of me hoped that Arthur had really good eyesight and he happened to conveniently be by a window at that part of the castle. Even though I knew how unlikely that situation was I waved in that direction hopefully.<br>"Who are you waving at darling?" Marie asked. I felt embarrassed that she had caught me.  
>"No one" I said.<p>

"You're smiling it's good to see you smile you never smile that much" she commented.

"I haven't really found reason too" I told her.  
>"It's because of a man isn't it?" <em>How'd she know<em>

"I'm more than just a nice old woman I have had some men go in and out of my life before. Obviously he wasn't worth it if he broke your heart so much you had to leave" she patted my arm.  
>"No we never split up he saved me" I told her.<p>

"And didn't go with you when you left?" she scoffed.  
>"I made him stay he was needed somewhere else. But we're going to see each other soon and be together" I told her what I had been thinking for the past few weeks.<p>

"Well then if he loves you as much as you love him then I'm not going to say anything" she shrugged.

* * *

><p>It was eerily quiet as Arthur stood in the council room with a cloak that had been worn by a knight of Camelot that looked very beaten up. Uther examined it.<p>

"It was Cenred who did this wasn't it?" he asked.  
>"Yes my lord, his messenger has only departed from Camelot a minute ago. Cenred said that a patrol had passed over his land and an example had to be made" Arthur answered in a very monotone voice.<p>

"How many dead?" Uther asked.

"All of them" Arthur answered. Merlin and I grabbed hands and I felt him squeeze mine. What if Castiel stepped over onto those lines accidentally? Would she be murdered too? A minute later the council was dismissed. I looked at Arthur as his shoulder sagged a bit while he walked.

"Things just keep getting worst for him" Merlin said. I nodded.

"How has he been ever since Castiel left?" I asked.

"He pretends like nothing's happened but you can see it in his eyes that he still misses her" Merlin replied. We watched as Arthur put on a fake smile when Xavier ran to him with Annabeth behind him and they hugged him.

"I wish she could come back" I said.  
>"I miss her annoying voice too" Merlin joked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Castiel" somebody shook my shoulder.<br>"What?" I whined.

"Get up" Lancelot told me. I pulled my blanket over my head.

"Wake me up when it's actually morning. You….bolderdash" I said not even knowing if that was a real word.

"I underestimated how easy leaving would be" Lancelot sighed.

"Here I've got an idea you pack and wake me up when you're ready to go" I muffled into my pillow. Lancelot ripped my blanket off of me.  
>"Fine I'm up" I stuck my tongue out at him. When we had finished packing we had to say goodbye to Marie and then went off on our way. I was walking backwards as I watched the top of the castle finally disappear out of sight. I let out a sigh.<br>"So we've got hours of walking ahead of us anything you wish to talk about?" I asked. Lancelot gave me a look.  
>"Fine you really want to know why I had to leave Camelot"<br>"Well let's see we're going to spend god know's how much time together so why not just learn a little bit more about each other?" he suggested.

"Alright then" I sighed.

* * *

><p>Things suddenly started to brighten up as news that Sir Leon had survived the attack came to us. I was now standing in the much happier council room as Arthur greeted him.<p>

"We thought you were a dead man" Arthur smiled at him.  
>"I was until the druids found me" Leon explained. It suddenly got awkwardly silent.<p>

"Druids?" Uther asked as his face got all serious. _OH snap_ was all I could think.

"Yes sir I owe them my life" Leon defended them. _Finally someone who thinks magic is good_ I sighed.

"How did they heal you, you were as good as dead when they found you. That's what you said" Uther questioned.  
>"I don't know" Leon answered.<p>

"Did they use magic?"

"Well…I"  
>"Yes or no? It's a simple enough question"<p>

"They made me drink from some sort of cup"

"A cup?"

"It was extraordinary my lord I have felt nothing like it. Once I drank out of it I could feel my life returning to me" Leon explained. Where was Castiel when you needed her to make a cheesy Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade reference.

"Well your trials have left you weary I'm sure let's let him rest" Uther said to Arthur and everyone filed out.

* * *

><p>I saw Arthur as he walked out of Sir Leon's chambers. <em>Don't but in, Don't but in<em> I tried to tell myself but I ignored myself and went after Arthur.  
>"Arthur?" I asked catching up to him. He stopped for a moment.<br>"Can we talk about something?" I asked. He ran his fingers through his hair for a moment.  
>"Sure" he answered.<br>"I want to talk about Castiel" I told him.  
>"There's nothing to talk about"<p>

"You obviously miss her and I know your worried about her so why not just go and get her I'm sure you could settle things between her and your father"

"It won't work out like that"  
>"You don't know unless you try"<br>"He thinks I've stopped loving her if I bring her back and say I lied that'll just make things worse and he'll think she's a sorceress again or something like that"  
>"So you're just going to never know whatever happened to her. You're just going to leave her out there wherever she is and have her not know what's going on?" I asked.<br>"What about Xavier and Annabeth they've had enough people leave them in their lives. They're going to start thinking that Castiel never loved them once she's been gone for a year or so. We need to bring her back Arthur. You'll be happier I know it" I tried to tell him.

"I'm done with this conversation for now Anya good night" Arthur quickly said before slamming the door in my face once we reached his chambers.

* * *

><p>It was a bit awkward between Arthur and I as Merlin helped him pack the next night. I had no clue where they were going because Arthur hadn't told Merlin anything about it only that they were going somewhere and naturally I invited myself.<p>

"You will be ready by sunrise Merlin won't you?" Arthur asked.

"If I don't know where we're going how do I know what to pack. Will it be hot? Will it be cold? Will it be wet? Will it be dry?" Merlin asked. I laughed at the way he said that.

"Don't be such a girl Merlin we're not going on holiday" Arthur groaned.

"You two sound like an old married couple" I realized. They both gave me a look. I loved cracking jokes about how they both obviously loved each other and they hated it. Merlin grabbed one of Arthur's cloaks.  
>"Don't bring that we can't take anything bearing the cross of Camelot with us" Arthur ordered.<p>

"This is ridiculous are you going to tell us where we're going are not?" I asked.  
>"First you're not going" Arthur told me.<br>"Second it'll be very dangerous. We'll be traveling through bandit infested lands" Arthur warned.

"You don't know where your going do you?" Merlin asked jokingly.  
>"Of course I know where we're going I'm just not telling you" Arthur answered.<br>"Because if you do you'll have to kill us then" I laughed.  
>"Immediately and without hesitation" Arthur said.<br>"That's kind of scary how quickly you said that" I said when I realized he was serious. He gave me a smile.

"Alright so it's a surprise then. Good I love surprises, who doesn't love surprises. I hate surprises" Merlin whispered to me.  
>"Like I'm going to get him to crack and tell you where you're going" I whispered back.<br>"You two do know I'm still in the room and can still hear you" Arthur said. Merlin and I gave him a look and then we looked at each other.  
>"So Arthur you know where we should go once we are on our way back from wherever we're going?" Merlin suggested.<br>"Back to Camelot" he answered.  
>"We should go look for Castiel and say hello to her" Merlin corrected him.<br>"We won't have time for that"  
>"Does this quest have a deadline?" I asked.<br>"No but-"  
>"Then I think you have time to see her so you can smile for once" I told him.<br>"What we need to focus right now is completing the task at hand" Arthur changed the subject. Merlin and I rolled our eyes at him.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to say goodbye to Merlin.<p>

"Well this is odd?" Merlin said as he tacked up a horse.

"What?" I asked  
>"I half expected you to just invite yourself on this quest"<br>"I was going to but then I realized that I should probably stay and take care of Annabeth and Xavier to give Gwen a break" Merlin and I hugged each other.  
>"You promise not to get yourself killed alright?" I asked.<br>"Yes" I heard him laugh. I buried my head into his shoulder and we stood like that for a minute. When I lifted it up I kissed him. After we broke apart I saw Arthur looking a bit sad. He was probably hoping that Castiel could be here to say goodbye to him.  
>"Take care of him alright?" I asked Arthur.<br>"Who says I won't be the one taking care of him?" Merlin suggested. Arthur laughed at that. They left a few minutes later and I watched them ride off.

* * *

><p>I let out a yawn as we kept on walking.<br>"My feet hurt" I whined.

"We're almost to the halfway point" Lancelot said.  
>"Can't we just stop here for the night?" I asked.<br>"It won't kill you to walk that far" Lancelot smiled. I did what Xavier had done to me once when we ran away from Camelot. I just dropped my bag and collapsed on the ground.  
>"You're such a child and yet you're supposed to be the future Queen of Camelot"<br>"Yeah and the future Queen wants take a break after 8 hours of walking and talking. My jaw is sore and I think I can't take my shoes off from the amount of blisters I have. And don't lie to me and say you're not tired too because we both know that's a lie" I snapped at him.

"Can her royal highness at least go and get some water then?" he asked.  
>"Oh I suppose" I said dramatically grabbing the pot we had brought with us.<br>"Take a sword too just in case" Lancelot advised.  
>"Alright, alright" I sighed grabbing an extra sword Lancelot had. I found a little river and filled the pot. As I walked back I felt something bit me in the neck.<br>"Ow stupid bugs" I said going up to touch my neck and soon felt something sticking out of it. I pulled it out and saw a dart.  
>"What the-" but before I could finish my sentence I was passed out cold.<p>

* * *

><p>I felt my eyes start to open. I let out a moan and I saw a blonde figure standing over me. My vision became a bit clearer now.<br>"Arthur?" I asked tiredly. He smiled at me glad to see me awake. Then he leaned down and kissed me.  
>"Are you alright?" he asked.<br>"Am I alright? Are you real?" I asked.  
>"Yes" he laughed. I threw my arms around his neck and he held me close to him. I started to cry into his shoulder.<br>"I've missed you so much" I told him.  
>"I have to" Arthur replied.<p>

"I thought I was never going to see you again" I admitted.  
>"We both know we cant stay away from each other that long" Arthur said. I held onto him for just a moment longer. Once I let go of him I checked our surroundings and saw there were other people here watching Arthur and I including Merlin.<p>

"How come I got slapped awake?" Merlin asked.  
>"Would you prefer it if Arthur kissed you then Merlin" I looked at him. Merlin gave me a look.<p>

"Oh just hug me already" Merlin sighed and I hugged him. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.  
>"Touch her again and you die" Arthur threatened grabbing the hand. I turned around.<br>"GWAINE" I nearly jumped on him.

"Princess" he greeted me.

"You two look terrible" Gwaine said to Arthur and Merlin.  
>"Likewise" Merlin said to him.<br>"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"You know wrong place, wrong time, wrong drink" Gwaine joked.  
>"Nothing new about that" Arthur commented.<br>"Now that's not fair" Gwaine said.  
>"Well as much as I love you seeing you three. I have to ask why are we surrounded by a bunch of other people in a tiny hole?" I asked.<p>

"Slavetraders castle" Gwaine explained.  
>"Oh joy we're going to be sold as slaves. Wait Lancelot is he here?" I asked.<br>"I didn't see him when they brought you in" Arthur said. I felt slightly relieved that he hadn't been captured also but then slightly worried as I thought of him wondering where I was.

"Alright you vermin which one of you is ready to face my champion in the arena?" a voice asked. We all looked up and saw a doorway that was too far for anyone to reach and climb up. We saw a man dressed in furs standing in the doorway. No one volunteered  
>"I'll have to choose then. Let me see how about….you" the man pointed down at where Merlin and I were standing. Merlin and I looked at each other confused.<br>"Which one of us?" I asked a bit scared.  
>"Can't you see you stupid girl"<br>"Well I'm sorry but you have the inability to point in the right direction so forgive me for asking which one of us you basically want to put up for slaughter. Because you know as if being kidnapped and thrown into a slave trader's castle wasn't enough of a good day I feel like dying would slightly ruin it" I told him.

"I'm pointing at you" he stated looking angry. _Oh crap wasn't really expecting that_ I said. All I expected was some yelling.  
>"Me?" I asked my voice going a bit high.<br>"It's an honor actually and I feel like you can just bore our champion to death with your chatter" he said.

"Who is this so called champion that can only fight little girls?" Arthur asked.

"Can you offer a better contest?" the man asked.  
>"I guarantee it" Arthur stepped up. I grabbed his arm not wanting him to do this. We had just found each other.<p>

"Arthur no" Gwaine said turning away from him.  
>"Very well then" the man answered.<p>

"I'm not finished yet if I win you have to let her go" Arthur bargained.  
>"Hey" Merlin put in.<br>"And him" Arthur pointed at Merlin.  
>"And him as well while we're at it" Arthur added nodding his head towards Gwaine.<p>

"And if you lose I'll feed your friends to the stinking crows piece by piece" the man said.  
>"Eww" I whispered.<p>

"Alright then. Are you ready my champion?" the man asked.

"I am" Gwaine's voice answered. The three of us all turned to him in shock.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when I heard someone knock at my door.<br>"Hello?" I asked.

"Can I sleep with you I had a nightmare?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah sure" I said tiredly as Xavier got in bed with me.

"Anya are you still awake" Xavier asked once I thought I would be able to go back to sleep again.  
>"Yes" I sighed.<br>"What's wrong with me and Annie?" he asked.  
>"What do you mean"<p>

"Everyone we love always leaves us or gets taken away from us" he stated.  
>"No they don't" I told him.<br>"Mother died, Castiel left and Arthurs gone too. Is it because I have magic? What did we do?" Xavier asked. I hugged him.  
>"We all love you too a lot and we don't care at all that you have magic" I told him.<br>"Then why'd Castiel have to go Arthur just said she had to leave but he never said why?"  
>"It's nothing for you to worry about but soon she'll come home" I assured him.<p>

* * *

><p>The four of us got led up to this room surrounded by men. Merlin and I were handcuffed together. People pushed Gwaine and Arthur into the middle. There was a small cheering crowd around them.<br>"Gentlemen the rules are simple one man lives and one man dies. If you cannot or will not finish your opponent I'll kill you both" the man from before explained to Arthur and Gwaine. The man handed them swords.

"Let battle commence"  
>"Please tell me you're planning something really quickly in that head of yours?" I asked Merlin.<br>"Still thinking about it" he said. Gwaine and Arthur looked at each other as they picked up their swords. Gwaine swung at Arthur and they started dueling.  
>"Merlin think faster" I had to shout to him over the crowd.<br>"Hang on hang on" he said looking around the room.  
>"No need to rush you know it's not like the love of my life and my friend are trying to kill each other" I said to him.<p>

"Your nagging isn't helping"  
>"I'm not nagging I'm motivating"<br>"You're the worst motivator ever then" I could barely stand still as Arthur and Gwaine's battle started getting intense now. I felt the handcuffs fall off and smiled at Merlin. He said a spell and one of the torches flames got really high and started to burn down the place. Gwaine managed to get out of the crowd of scaredy cats who were running around the room.  
>"Where's Arthur?" I asked. Before he could answer I went in and saw him coughing from the smoke getting bumped around by the crowd. I made him put his arm around my shoulder and helped him walk.<br>"Isn't it usually me that has to save your life?" he coughed out.  
>"Looks like the roles are reversed now" I told him as we ran out and didn't stop until we were very far away from the castle.<br>"Well that's somewhere I won't think about returning too" Gwaine said as him and Arthur were catching their breath now.  
>"Then stop getting in trouble" Arthur told him.<br>"I should say the same to you" Gwaine looked at him. We all gave him looks.  
>"There has to be a reason the three of you were in there?" Gwaine assumed.<br>"We weren't traveling together in the first place we just sort of ran into each other? I was heading towards Ealdor to say hi to Merlin's mum" I explained.

"And we're looking for the cup of life" Merlin said but quickly received a thump over the head from Arthur.  
>"Shut up you're looking for the holy grail" I said starting to nerd out.<p>

"What was that for?" Merlin asked.  
>"What part of the word secret do you not understand?" Arthur asked.<br>"It's Gwaine and Castiel"

"Gentlemen it's seems that whatever your after you could use some help" Gwaine said throwing his arm around my shoulder.  
>"Mainly his. I'm just gonna follow you guys around" I said pointing at Gwaine.<p>

**Random place to end but thought I would update. Hope you enjoyed it review if you did :D also HUNGER GAMES THIS FRIDAY AND I'M GOING TO A SLEEPOVER AT MY BESTIES HOUSE AHHHHHHHHH. And omg so have I got the cutest story ever to tell. I went to the movies tonight and saw a screening of Casablanca for the 70th anniversary and once it was over and I was leaving I saw this young couple slow dancing in the back looking totally in love and they were dressed in outfits from the 1940's and it just made my heart all fuzzy and mushy it was just so adorable (sigh) if only I had a boyfriend I could do that with. **

**Yearofthedays:Your welcome and I know the hunger games ahhhhhhhh. I'm excited for it. **

**SunnySmile13: Thanks and I didn't want them to say that the woman wasn't their mom because really if they did we wouldn't have gotten that chapter.**

**Ahsilaa: Upset as in good upset right? I hope so and thanks. Hope you liked this chapter btw**

**Kie1993: Thanks hope you liked this chapter**

**Magic Whispers: Teeehee I'm so evil mwhahahah hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**MerlinJustGiveMetheMuffins: Oh that's alright and thanks :D.**

**SerenityMoonPrincess: Awwww thank you and don't worry I will try and write some more Anya/Merlin romance might even dedicate a whole chapter to it and it's going to be really important but I won't give any spoilers to what it's about ;D And I hope you liked this chapter. **


	48. The Coming of Arthur part 2

"So according to Merlin if you tell me where this cup is you'll have to kill me?" Gwaine asked. _Somebody's a bit on the James Bond side today_ I thought looking at Arthur.

"That's correct" Arthur agreed.  
>"Then you may as well tell me then I mean let's be honest you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to"<p>

"Oooooooo" I said looking at Arthur for a rebuttal.

"Yeah try me" Arthur nudged him.

"I already did back in the arena. I had you banged to rights" Gwaine told him.

"That was just a game"  
>"Oh a game right. Of course, I won it though"<p>

"No you didn't one more min-"

"One more minute and you both would've been dead" Merlin put in.

"Right that means I'd be stuck with Merlin for the rest of my life" I shuddered.  
>"If it wasn't for that fire we'd all be pushing up daisies" Merlin nodded at them before walking off. Arthur and Gwaine looked at me expecting me to say something.<br>"I think he made his point" was all I could say.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Such a shame that they haven't come back yet isn't it Anya?" Morgana asked behind me. I turned around from my spot at the window as I watched it hoping that I would be able to see Merlin, Arthur, and possibly Castiel return. I gave her a look.

"You can blame me all you want but how could I have anything to do with their disappearance if I've been here this whole time" she pointed out. I turned away from her.

"Oh you can ignore me all you want but when the time comes you'll want to be on my side" she said.  
>"I don't know what you're talking about and frankly I don't care for what you're talking about because they're coming back" I retorted. She just smiled at me.<p>

* * *

><p>We came to this cave and I had to catch my breath from all the climbing it took to get there.<p>

"Don't tell me this is the place" Merlin asked as we looked at the cave.

"I'm going to take a guess and say yes" I said.  
>"We don't want to rile the prince now do we?" Gwaine said as Arthur walked down to the cave. I felt Arthur grab onto my hand protectively as we walked in. There were candles set up and you could tell people lived here as we saw little cots with blankets.<p>

"It has to be here somewhere" Arthur said. We heard movement come from our right and saw that someone was hiding in this sort of hole that was covered by a blanket. The four of us were all silent as Arthur reached down and pulled out a little boy.

"Where is it?" Arthur asked the boy.  
>"Where is the cup?" Arthur said a bit threateningly.<p>

"Tell me" Arthur shook him a bit by the shoulders.  
>"Arthur" I said looking up and seeing we were being surrounded now and I saw from the marks on their clothing that the people were Druids.<br>"Stay out of this Castiel"  
>"No Arthur really" Gwaine said. Arthur looked up and saw we were being surrounded. He turned the little boy around and pointed his sword at the boys throat.<br>"The boy has done you no harm Arthur Pendragon release him now" this one man said who looked like the leader of the group.

"Not until I get what I have came for" Arthur told him.  
>"Arthur stop this now" I said moving the sword out of the way pulling the kid towards me and I let him go.<br>"Thank you" the man said. I nodded at him and I saw Arthur was giving me an angry look which I turned away from.

"You seek the cup of life do you not?" the man asked Arthur.  
>"I do" Arthur replied.<br>"Then take it, it is yours" the man told Arthur holding the cup out to him but he looked at me as if he wanted me to grab it. I reached my hand out towards it and grabbed it.  
>"Thank you" I said to him. <em>OH MY GOD I'M HOLDING THE FRACKIN HOLY GRAIL<em> I thought smiling to myself.

"Use the power of the cup wisely Arthur Pendragon" the man warned  
>"I'll take my chances thanks" Arthur said. Then he looked around.<br>"Lets go" Arthur told us and we walked out.

"Here" I said handing the cup to Arthur.  
>"Why would they hand you the cup?" Arthur asked.<br>"Because I wasn't about to kill a child"  
>"I wasn't going to"<br>"It sure looked like it"  
>"He could've just been a trap"<br>"I'm sure the look of fear in his eyes was completely fake then" I could see Arthur gritting his teeth now.

"Are you sure the cup wasn't safer with the Druids" Merlin asked.  
>"We can't trust them Merlin. It's safer with nobody but us" Arthur stated.<p>

"Yeah but we have to get it there first" Merlin mumbled. We walked in silence for awhile.

"We're almost reaching the border of Cenred's kingdom. All we have to do is go through the woods and we'll be in Camelot" Arthur smiled  
>"You'll be in Camelot" I corrected him. Arthur paused for a moment when he remembered I couldn't go back.<br>"Right I'll be in Camelot" Arthur corrected himself.  
>"Don't worry I'll take care of her Arthur. We'll find a place with food and water"<br>"And a nice hot bath" I added realizing how dirty I was. I could see Arthur was getting angry at the thought of Gwaine and I traveling together and then he froze.  
>"Why'd we stop?" Merlin asked.<p>

"Shhhh listen" Arthur told us. We strained our hearing and heard nothing.  
>"I don't hear anything" Merlin said.<p>

"Exactly" Arthur said.  
>"Nothing is perfect for you city types. It's either too noisy or too quiet" Gwaine teased. Then out from the trees appeared several knights with Cenred's crest on their armor. Arthur grabbed my hand and we ran faster than I could even think was possible. I looked back and saw that somehow the knight was getting closer to us. I freaked out a bit and tripped over my own feet. Arthur quickly helped me up and I heard the sound of an arrow being released from a crossboy. One minute later I was pushed to the ground and I heard Arthur scream out in pain as he fell down next to me. I saw the guy who had been chasing after us grab for the cup in Arthur bag. I reached for it to take it away from him but got kicked in the chest getting the wind knocked out of me. Soon the cup sort of jumped out the knight's hand and I saw Merlin. He looked at Merlin and I knocked the guy out as best as I could. Within a few minutes everything settled down again. I saw that Arthur hadn't moved yet.<br>"Arthur?" I asked shaking his shoulder a bit.  
>"Come on wake up please" I begged but all I got was silence.<br>"Merlin, Gwaine help"I shouted.

* * *

><p>It was dark out now and I was sitting by Arthur's side and I saw he was shivering now. Gwaine looked at where he had been hit.<p>

"That doesn't look to great" he said.  
>"The arrow must've been poisoned" Merlin assumed. I put my hand on his forehead and Arthur shivered under my touch.<br>"He's got a fever we're probably going to have to keep him warm" I said. Merlin took off his jacket and handed it to me and I placed it on Arthur.  
>"I still don't understand all this fuss over a cup?" Gwaine asked.<p>

"In the wrong hands terrible things can happen" Merlin answered

"So not so good that Cenred has it then"  
>"No, not so good at all" I answered.<p>

* * *

><p>"Still waiting then?" Morgana asked me.<p>

"What did you do to them?" I asked.  
>"Nothing, nothing my don't get all upset it's not like your engaged to one of them. Oh wait you are" Morgana realized.<p>

"How long have you known?" I asked.  
>"Are you that oblivious to how obvious you two are?"<p>

"If you've done something to hurt them in any way I'll-"

"You'll what? Out of you, Merlin, and Castiel you're the last person I'd be afraid of. You can't fight, you can't even threaten me all you can do is stand here and watch as your world crumbles around you" she said whispering the last part.

"What happened to you?" I asked.  
>"I figured out my true self and now that I have I'm learning about who my real friends are and you are not one of them. I bet you wish you hadn't poisoned me now" Morgana smirked.<p>

"I regret it not working on you" I told her.  
>"Oh look who learned how to do a good comeback" Morgana said. She looked at me for a moment.<br>"I was right you are less fun to have these conversations with. Too bad I got rid of Castiel she was always good at these" she looked at me before leaving.

* * *

><p>It felt awkward as we all stared at the fire in silence. All we could hear was Arthur shivering. I was lying down with him trying to give him some of my warmth.<p>

"Shh" I tried to comfort him as I ran his fingers through his hair. I heard a quick conversation go on between Merlin and Gwaine and the next minute Gwaine left to get some firewood. Merlin came over to me. I sat up for a moment and Merlin put his hand over Arthur's forehead. He said a spell a couple times but it didn't seem to work. I felt myself start to cry.

"I can't lose him again Merlin" I managed to choke out before hugging him.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to yelling.<br>"Where's the cup?" Arthur asked. I smiled up at him glad to see him alive even though he wasn't in one of the best of moods.

"Cenred's men they took it" Gwaine explained.  
>"Then why are we resting"<br>"You were unconscious and dying Arthur" I told him.  
>"Don't let that be an excuse" he said trying to get up but stumbled a bit. The three of us helped him up.<p>

"We have to get back to Camelot before it's too late" Arthur told us.

* * *

><p>I stood next to Gwen as we saw the many men of Cenred's army gathering outside Camelot.<br>"What's the matter?" Morgana asked behind us obviously pretending not to know anything because of Gwen.

"Is it true they attack at dawn?" Gwen asked.

"I'm afraid so" Morgana answered not hiding her emotions anymore and obviously smiling now.

"So no word from Arthur and Merlin then?" I asked.  
>"Sadly no" she said.<br>"Then all hope is lost we'll all be dead by morning" Gwen realized. I grabbed her hand.  
>"Not all of us. Anya if you remember our conversation from earlier I said that when a time came you'd have to choose a side to be on well now's the time for both of you" Morgana told us. Gwen and I looked at each other.<p>

"I guess it does help to think about the children I mean who knows what they could do to Xavier and Annabeth if they're on the wrong side with you two" Morgana threatened. I gave her a dirty look as I realized that I had to keep those two alive for Arthur and Castiel. Gwen must have thought that to as she gave Morgana a fake smile.  
>"I have always been loyal to you so I'll stick by your side" Gwen told her. Morgana hugged her.<br>"As for you Anya?"

"What better side is there to be on than the one that wins" I smirked at her. Morgana gave me a disgusting hug.  
>"I'll make sure that no harm comes to you or the children" Morgana assured us.<p>

"Thank you Morgana" I thanked her.

* * *

><p>We came across a fallen patrol of knights from Camelot as we got closer to Camelot.<br>"They were here" I assumed.

"Come on" Arthur said ready to move on. I had to remind myself that there was nothing else we could do so I went on with him. We found Camelot in flames. As we trudged through the lower town there were dead bodies everywhere.

"Castiel" I heard this little girl's voice say. I hoped that it wasn't Annabeth and I sort of let out a sigh of relief when I saw it came from a girl with blonde hair and I recognized her as Xaviers "girlfriend". I went over to her.  
>"Hi Mackenna" I said to her.<p>

"I don't want to die. I'm scared" she told me grabbing my hand. I saw she had burns and cuts all over her. She was really pale from the loss of blood.

"You're not going to die" I tried to tell her.

"Can you tell Xavier I love him" her tiny voice squeaked out. I couldn't help but smile at that.  
>"Yes I will" I assured her.<br>"Will you hold my hand please?" she asked.

"Just look at me" I smiled at her brushing her hair back. Knowing that she was going through so much pain and there was no chance of saving her life, I gave a quick look to Merlin and he understood what I meant. To Arthur and Gwaine it'd look like she just died naturally. But Merlin and I would really know how.

"This is Merlin do you mind if he holds your hand too?" I asked. Her eyes teared up and she shook her head. Merlin grabbed her hand. I was holding back tears so she wouldn't get scared. I saw Merlin mutter something under his breath. Mackenna gave her last breath and died as her hand let go of mine. I looked at Arthur and knew we had to keep going but I couldn't just do that. Arthur wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his shoulder. We didn't say anything and I didn't care if it felt awkward that Merlin and Gwaine were there. I had just practically watched a girl die in front of me and what if Xavier and Annabeth had suffered the same fate? Eventually we kept on walking and went to Gwen's house to see if she was there hiding with the others. Gwaine kicked the door open and we walked in. Somebody jumped out and pointed a sword at me then quickly lowered it. I saw that the person was a man who very much resembled Gwen.

"Are you Gwen's brother Elyan?" I asked trying to remember his name from what she had told me.  
>"Yes who are you?" he asked.<br>"Prince Arthur" Arthur cut me off as he introduced himself. After that we all introduced ourselves. Elyan lowered his sword looking relieved.  
>"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked.<br>"Gwen sent me a message she said she needed my help escaping out of the city but by the time I got here Camelot was already like this" Elyan explained.

"Where is she?" I asked hoping she and Anya as well as everyone else was safe.  
>"She's at the castle"<p>

"There's still some hope then" Arthur sighed.  
>"Sire the castle was taken" Elyan explained.<p>

"We need to help rescue the prisoners in there then" Arthur said limping out because of his leg wound. We walked silently to the castle and I was now armed thanks to Elyan, who had brought along extra swords. All of us looked around the castle. Arthur had to lean against a wall at one point.  
>"Now we uhh" Arthur tried to form a sentence but was to tired.<br>"Arthur you can't go on" Merlin advised.  
>"No we must. We need to get the others" Arthur said in between deep intakes of breath.<p>

"Gwaine you remember your way to the dungeons right?" I asked.  
>"Not exactly one of my happiest memories here but yes" he answered.<p>

"Take Elyan down with you and look for the others in there" I ordered. They both nodded at me.  
>"I'll go with them" Arthur said trying to go after them.<br>"Nope" Merlin answered.  
>"You will let me go after them that's an order" Arthur snapped.<p>

"Oh screw you and your orders your coming with Merlin and I" I said to him as I put Arthurs arm around my shoulder so he could put his weight on me and we walked off. We had to make our way down to Merlin's and Gaius's chambers. Arthur kept threatening Merlin but he just ignored him. It took us awhile but we eventually made it and set him down on a bench. I heard something move in one of the cupboards in the room making us all freeze. Merlin and I grabbed some weapons and went to open the door. Merlin thrust the door open.  
>"GAIUS" Merlin exclaimed.<br>"XAVIER,ANNABETH" I shouted as quietly as I could. They both ran to me and held on to me tightly.  
>"We thought you had left us forever" Xavier cried into my stomach.<br>"No I would never leave you two for long" I hugged them kissing them on the top of their heads.  
>"How'd you two escape with Gaius?" I asked Annabeth. Annabeth smiled and looked at her brother proudly.<br>"You used magic?" I asked.  
>"MMmmmmhmmm I turned one of the knights into a chicken too" he stated.<br>"And I almost cut one's leg off" Annabeth told me.  
>"That's my kids" I hugged them.<p>

"Where's Anya and Gwen?" I asked.

"They're alive Morgana's making Anya her handmaid now. She was going to adopt us but we got away jus in time" Annabeth relayed to me. _So Anya is still alive then_ I sighed in relief.

"The king he's alive" Elyan told us as him and Gwaine ran in the room.  
>"Where is he?" Arthur asked looking a bit dazed from the medicine Gaius gave him to keep him moving on with that leg wound.<br>"They're taking him to the throne room as we speak" Gwaine answered.  
>"I'm going after him" Arthur said he then gave advice to Gwaine and Elyan to take everybody to the woods outside Camelot. I stopped Annabeth and Xavier for a second.<br>"I'm going to stay with Arthur so trust these men ok. I trust them and if you die while they're still alive I'll kill them myself" I glared at Gwaine and Elyan.  
>"Oh attractive and threatening nice" Gwaine winked before grabbing Annabeth's hand and leading her out with Xavier behind her.<br>"You two should go with them" Arthur advised to Merlin and I.

"Nah I've seen the woods already" Merlin shook his head. Arthur looked at me.  
>"I'm never leaving your side again. One of us always happens to get injured whenever that happens" I smirked. The three of us ran out of the room. We had to sneak up to the room that gave you a full view of the throne room. At the front was Morgause with Uther on his knees in front of her. Each time she spoke to him Arthur would start to get angry with her.<p>

"I don't think you have any need for this anymore" Morgause said taking off Uther's crown.  
>"You have no right to the throne" he told her.<br>"I know that but I know someone who does have a right though" she smirked. I felt myself stop breathing for a moment when Morgana came out with Anya and Gwen following beside her not looking to happy about it. The look on Arthur's face was just painful. He probably felt so much betrayal right now.

"You're right Morgause I mean I am Uther's daughter after all" Morgana looked at Uther. She sat down on Uther's throne and we had to watch as she was crowned Queen of Camelot. Just then she looked up and made eye contact with me. She didn't even say anything. She just raised her eyebrow at me as if saying that she won.

_You know originally this was going to be your crown when you married Arthur but unfortunately that was canceled by a certain someone revealing her true identity_ Morgana's voice said in my head. Apparently she also knew the telepathy trick

_Awww too bad because honey you really should see me in a crown (AN: 10 pts of awesomeness to you reader if you know who said that)_

_Ohh the look on Arthurs face is so sad aren't you going to comfort him….kiss him….tell him that he's still the prince of your heart_ she taunted.

_Why don't you just capture us now?_

_Because I love having you know that at anytime I can get you. You have nowhere to hide_

**DUN DUN DUN! So hope you liked review if you did. And may the odds be forever in your favor. And sorry there wasn't a lot of Anya in this but I couldn't find many parts to write her into**

**Yearofthedays: Thanks hope you liked this chapter.**

**Grapejuice101: Thank you I hope you liked this chapter and can't wait for you to publish your new chapter.**

**Magic Whispers: Sorry I made you cry again and yes I will tell you about the awesomness that is the hunger games after I see it and yes having a boyfriend would be nice (sigh)**

**HarryPotter7881: Same here ahhhhhh hoped you liked this chapter**

**Ahsilaa: OMG that's so coininkydental haha hoped you liked this chapter**

**MerlinJustGiveMetheMuffins: Awwww thank you thank you thank you :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter also. **

**BTW quick note if you ever happen to be doing any projects insert the merlin theme song into it, it instantly makes it really epic. That's what I did with mine and it was boss. **


	49. The Coming of Arthur part 3

_God I hate her_ I thought as I stood next to Morgana and Gwen on a balcony.

"I will give you one final chance to pledge your allegiance to me" Morgana shouted down to the knights of Camelot who were lined up in front of what I like to call a medieval firing squad. Gwen and I looked at each other wondering what the knights were going to say. Sir Leon looked up and smirked at her as him and the rest of the knights started chanting "Long Live the King". Morgana made this weird laugh.  
>"Perhaps this will make you change your mind then" Morgana told them. The firing squad turned and started shooting at innocent bystanders. Gwen and I grabbed hands.<br>"I'll let them think about it" Morgana said as she turned around to leave.  
>"I can't believe you just did that" I whispered.<p>

"I'm the Queen, Anya I can do whatever I want. I hope you're not having second thoughts about pledging your allegiance to me" Morgana heard me.  
>"What would make you think I ever had second thoughts" I retorted. She smiled.<br>"That's what I thought" I looked at Gwen for comfort.

* * *

><p>Gwaine and I ran back into the cave we had been hiding in ever since we escaped from Camelot. I handed Elyan one of the now full canteens we had.<br>"Thanks" he said.

"No problem I had a feeling it'd be better to go for water at night with the patrol and all" I told him. I handed Merlin one as well.

"Thanks" he thanked me. I nodded and we both looked at Arthur. He hadn't moved from this little corner in the cave since we got here, he was still really upset about Morgana.  
>"Should you go talk to him or should I?" I asked after taking a big sip.<br>"I tried to talk to him last time so your turn" he told me.  
>"Ok" I sighed walking over to Arthur with my canteen.<br>"You want some?" I asked sitting across from him. He shook his head.  
>"You haven't moved from this spot in awhile Arthur you need to drink" I advised.<p>

"Castiel I'm sorry but I really don't want to talk to you right now" Arthur apologized. I sighed and just placed the canteen down by him and started to walk away but then stopped myself.  
>"Look I'm sorry your father never told you about Morgana. He probably had his reasons but we need to go back and save everyone. Camelot needs you Arthur" I told him.<br>"I've known her for so long how could she do this to us?" Arthur asked himself.  
>"I don't know really but she's no longer who we thought she was. The Morgana we knew is gone ok. So if we just focus on this new monster that's become of her it'll be easier for us to destroy her and take back Camelot but we can only really do that if we have you leading us Arthur"<p>

"Castiel she has an immortal army on her side how am I supposed to defeat that?"

"You won't know until you try" I saw Arthur slowly move his hand towards the canteen and smile at me as he took a sip of water.

* * *

><p>Gwen and I were fixing up Morgana's room.<br>"I'm beginning to see the challenges I face as Queen I fear that things aren't going as I planned" Morgana complained.  
>"I think you're doing well your majesty" Gwen complimented. Out of the both of us she was the much better actress and I applauded her on it.<p>

"The knight's don't share your view"

"They don't know you as well as we do" I lied.  
>"I need their allegiance without that the people will not yield to me" Morgana looked at us.<p>

"You know my mother was a maid in Sir Leon's household. We've known each other practically all of our lives I could talk to him" Gwen suggested. Then she nudged me in the side.  
>"Same here I've spoken to him a few times when I would watch training sessions with Cas- I mean her" I corrected myself. Morgana had forbidden me from saying Castiel's name.<p>

"You two would do that for me?" she asked falling for our lies now.  
>"I would do anything for a friend that I love dearly" I smiled at her grabbing her hand.<br>"Thank you" she said squeezing it.

* * *

><p>Gwen and I walked into Sir Leon's cell.<p>

"This is all we could get" I said handing him a small loaf of bread.  
>"I don't understand what are you two doing here?" he asked.<p>

"Morgana sent us to talk to you and put some sense into you" Gwen explained. Leon quickly rejected the food we gave him.  
>"No but listen we're going to help you escape. Well mainly Gwen will since she's the better actress" I assured him.<p>

"Oh your far too hard on yourself Anya" Gwen complimented.

"Really thanks"  
>"Back to the point" Leon snapped us out of it.<br>"Right we have to find Arthur and the others" I quickly told him.  
>"I think I may have an idea of where he may be hiding" he whispered to us.<p>

"We're going to get you out of here" Gwen told him.  
>"How's that possible she'll have guards everywhere"<br>"But she practically would trust us with anything. We just say the word and she'll let us do it"

"Are you sure?"  
>"Positive" I told him as a guard came to the door.<br>"We'll talk later" I said as Gwen and I walked out.

* * *

><p>I plopped down next to Merlin as he was looking through his bag. I let out a sigh and rested my head on his shoulder.<br>"What you looking for?" I asked. He pulled it out and I saw the vial that the fisher king had given him.  
>"This" he answered.<p>

"When all you feel is lost this will show the way" I quoted. Merlin nodded.  
>"Well let's not just sit here and wait. Let's see what this thing does" I said as we got up to hide in some place and see what happened. I watched as Merlin said a couple spells and it did nothing.<br>"Now that I think about it, it probably would've been helpful if he gave us directions on how to use it" I said a bit frustrated and it did nothing.  
>"Now that I think about it, it probably would've been helpful if he gave us directions on how to use it" I said a bit frustrated. Merlin tried some spells on it again.<br>"Mind if I see?" I ask. Merlin shook his head looking irritated. I looked over the tiny little bottle. I examined it closely and then it happened so quickly that it took me a second to realize it had slipped out of my hand when I was turning it around. Merlin and I stared down at what had once been the vial.  
>"I am so sorry" I apologized even though that was definitely not enough. We watched the water trickle down the rocks. Merlin sat there speechless. The water started to glow a bit and turned into a small puddle as it flowed towards a little dent in the rock. The glow was almost unnatural and we both looked at the puddle and soon a face started to form in it. I didn't know who it was because she looked so clean and healthier compared to the last time I saw her.<br>"Freya?" Merlin asked.

"I've missed you two" she smiled up at us.  
>"But how? Are you? What-"<br>"Castiel we don't have long" she interrupted me kindly.

"Is it really you?" Merlin asked. She nodded.  
>"I swore one day that I would repay you now is the moment" she said.<br>"I don't understand"  
>"I came to tell you that there is but one weapon that can slay something that is already dead"<br>" A blade forged by a dragons breathe"

"Hang on you mean Excalibur" I realized nerding out again. Merlin nodded.  
>"It lies at the bottom of the lake of Avalon Merlin where you hid it" Freya reminded him. <em>God does everything magical just pop out of that lake?<em> I wondered.

"But Morgana's army is immortal they're not exactly dead though" I questioned.  
>"The minute they made that pact with the cup they became a member of the living dead" she explained.<br>"Merlin you must retrieve the sword from the lake. Only in your hands will it give you the power to restore Albion"

"No pressure" I joked with Merlin making him laugh.  
>"Thank you" I thanked her.<br>"No thank you at least I have been given the chance to at least see two out of the three of you" Freya thanked us.  
>"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked finding our hiding spot and also making Merlin and I jump.<p>

"Just talking" I told her.  
>"To the ground?" she asked.<br>"I dropped something"  
>"You look like you've seen a ghost"<p>

"Sort of" Merlin said smiling back down at Frey before she disappeared. Annabeth came over and sat in my lap. I held her close to me.  
>"Are we going to have to live in this cave forever? Because I have no idea how much longer I can stand Gwaine" she complained making Merlin and I chuckle.<p>

* * *

><p>I gulped nervously as I looked around the courtyard.<br>"So you have everything right?"I whispered to Gwen.  
>"Yes don't worry Anya everything's going to be fine" Gwen comforted me.<br>"You're right" I assured myself.  
>"Ok trip now" she whispered and I pretended to trip and drop a pile of Morgana's clothing I had been carrying.<br>"Are you alright Anya?" Gwen asked falsely.  
>"Yeah" I answered as we pretended to pick up the clothes. I made eye contact with Sir Leon from the little window he had in his cell which I had uncoincidentally fallen in front of. While we made sure no one was looking Gwen slid him the key she had made a copy of from Morgana's set of keys.<p>

"Thank you" he whispered we both nodded at him.

* * *

><p>Gwen and I were hiding out in her old house now and the bells were going off announcing that someone had escaped although both of us knew who it was. Sir Leon came in through the door a minute later.<br>"Glad to see the key worked" I said.  
>"We need to get out of here fast" Leon told us.<br>"Well duh" I said to him like he was stupid.  
>"Here take this you can wear it as a disguise" Gwen told him handing him a dress.<br>"You can't be serious?" he asked.

"Does this look like the face of an unserious woman to you?" I asked pointing at my face.  
>"No"<br>"Then put the dress on so we can get out of here" I ordered. Gwen gave me a look.  
>"Please" I added as Sir Leon started putting on the dress.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat outside our cave keeping guard for now.<br>"So they've put you on guard then. That must mean they really need me" Arthur said standing next to me. I saw he looked much more confident then the last time I saw him.

"You look much better" I complimented him.  
>"Because as much as you love to hear it you were right" Arthur admitted. I smiled at him. Then randomly he kissed me very lightly.<br>"What was that for?" I asked.

"For never listening to me. Honestly if you ever did listen to me half the time I don't know where I'd be" he tried to explain while I laughed at his reason. He grabbed my hand.

"The moment we get back to Camelot and everything is back in order we're going to get married" he promised.  
>"Unless you have some other strange secret your hiding like your Merlin's sister or something then we'll have to hold it off again" he joked.<p>

"You know pretty much everything so don't worry"  
>"Except for the fact that I have a twin and that we've been switching places every now and then" I lied.<br>"Are you serious?" he asked.  
>"No" I laughed.<br>"That's just cruel"  
>"Yet funny"<br>"No it's not"  
>"Yes it is if you saw the look on your face" I smiled and then paused for a moment. I heard a certain whistle that sounded way too familiar. I smiled at myself.<p>

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked but I made him shut up for a second as I heard the whistle go off again. I did the same whistle back only to be answered by it again.  
>"Come on" I said helping Arthur up. I ran and soon found myself getting pushed to the ground as I ran straight into Anya, Gwen, and Sir Leon.<br>"Oh my gosh you two are alright this is amazing" I hugged Gwen first and then Anya.  
>"Nice use of a mockingjay whistle there (AN: Ok how long did you think I was going to go without making some sort of hunger games reference)" I winked at Anya.<br>"I'm just glad you recognized it as mine I'm a terrible whistler" she smiled.  
>"Sir Leon" Arthur greeted his friend.<p>

"They've found us" Elyan told us as he started running back from his lookout post that was further away from the cave. We all ran back to the cave with them and warned everybody.  
>"Merlin you've got Annabeth and Xavier" I told him.<br>"I'm not a nanny" he complained and I glared at him. He ran back into the cave probably to go retrieve Excalibur, which he had gotten from the lake of Avalon the night before, and the children  
>"I'll help him" Anya nodded at me.<br>"Be careful though these guys are scary and not easy to kill" she warned.  
>"Thanks for that comforting thought"<p>

* * *

><p>I ran into the cave after Merlin.<br>"Anya" Xavier and Annabeth exclaimed hugging me.  
>"It's good seeing you too" I assured them. I saw Merlin had this huge sword in his hand. I quickly entangled myself out of the kid's tiny arms and wrapped mine around Merlin's neck.<br>"Oh god I missed you. Morgana is a terrible person to work for" I told him.  
>"Is she anything like her brother?"<br>"Worse" I said making him laugh and I kissed him.  
>"Ooooooooo" Xavier and Annabeth teased us.<br>"Ready to go out there then?" I asked as we looked at the exit to the cave.

"Yeah" he nodded. I grabbed the children's hands as we ran out. Not to soon a knight from Morgana's army jumped in front of us. Merlin expertly cut him and soon he exploded.  
>"Holy Shrimp" I said.<br>"I want one of those" Annabeth looked at the sword dreamily.

* * *

><p>We were running between this trench now being followed by Morgana's army I heard this loud noise like thunder and saw some boulders falling at the entrance to the trench blocking the army from getting to us.<br>"Who did that?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know but I like them" Gwaine replied. We heard a twig snap and looked up to see Lancelot with some really buff guy behind him.

"Lancelot!" Gwen smiled up at him excitedly.  
>"We need to run" he advised. Luckily all of us made it out alive and met up with Xavier, Annabeth, Merlin, and Anya. We all finally exchanged hello's. I immediately ran to Lancelot.<p>

"Thank god you're still alive. I've been looking everywhere for you" he sighed.

"I'm so sorry" I apologized.

"That you got kidnapped?" he questioned.  
>"Yes" I said realizing I had nothing to be sorry for actually. I looked at the tall buff guy standing next to Lancelot.<br>"This is Percival. I met up with him and was kind enough to help me look for you" Lancelot introduced him.  
>"My lady" Percival nodded at me.<br>"It's just Castiel" I told him. He smiled at that and shook my hand. I put on a fake smile as I was internally screaming from how hard of a grip he had on my hand. I had the feeling this guy could make the hulk cry in a fist fight.

"Oh sorry I sometimes don't know my own strength" he apologized.  
>"It's fine, it's fine" I said trying to wake my arm back up since it had fallen asleep.<br>"So hang on you two have been following us this whole time?" I asked Lancelot.  
>"It's not like we were just a few inches behind you we just finally caught up" Lancelot explained.<br>"And luckily got here in time" Arthur interjected.

"We owe you our lives" Arthur thanked them, but mainly I saw him looking at Lancelot and I was starting to interpret his thanks as _Thank you for taking care of Castiel_. Lancelot must have caught on as he nodded at him.

* * *

><p>Arthur had led us to this secret castle.<p>

"Are you sure this is a safe place?" Gaius asked as we walked through it.  
>"This castle belonged to the ancient kings it'll have to do for awhile" Arthur answered.<p>

"Better than a cave" Annabeth said.  
>"Search the place see what you can find" Arthur told us. Castiel and I looked around together.<br>"Found anything yet?" she asked. I sat down a pillow from an old chair and was enveloped in a cloud of dust.  
>"DUST" I coughed. We saw Arthur rip a cover off some table. I immediately got up from my spot.<p>

"Castiel look at this table" I said amazed.  
>"Why would I want to look at a table?" she asked. I pulled her up and her eyes widened.<br>"Oh my god" she breathed out as we looked at the round table before us.  
>"This is history right here years of legends that everyone's heard about and we're leaning against it" I said amazed.<br>"You two alright?" Arthur asked.  
>"Perfect" Castiel smiled at him. Arthur looked at the rest of the men in the room.<p>

"Come and join me" he invited them and we all sat down at the round table. Castiel and I found it really hard to contain our excitement but somehow we managed to. Arthur started talking about how this table was an old tradition that made every man equal whenever a group would sit at it.  
>"Without all of you none of us could be here. Now my father has languished in prison for too long and tomorrow I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who will join me?" Arthur asked. We all looked around the table in silence and smiled with each other. Castiel wasn't hesitant at all as she stood up first.<p>

"I'm not afraid to face death with you, I love you and I love that you see past all that I have done. So you have no need to worry about me not being by your side tomorrow when we fight" Castiel told him.  
>"You have taught me all that it means to be a knight and it is a code that I have always honored and will always live by. So yes I will fight with you" Lancelot said standing up next. Then Elyan, Gwen, Percival, Gaius, Leon and even Xavier and Annabeth stood all saying inspiring words.<br>"I think we have no chance" Gwaine mumbled changing the mood.

"But I wouldn't miss it for the world" Gwaine stood up.  
>"Arthur you are a total prat sometimes and yet we are somehow friends and I respect you more than ever and I know you'll make a great king someday" I smiled at him standing up. We all looked to Merlin now who hadn't said anything. <em>Oh god your trying to be funny again aren't you? <em> I asked telepathically.

_I always love pulling Arthur's leg when I get the chance_ Merlin smirked.  
>"Merlin" Arthur said sternly.<br>"I don't really fancy fighting with you" he said jokingly.  
>"You don't have the choice" Arthur told him. Merlin stood up immediately and him and Arthur shared a look. Castiel and I looked at each other <em>Bromance Moment<em> we were both thinking.

"I want to thank you all for helping me in Camelot's hour of need. And now I'm about to do something my father definitely won't approve of" Arthur sighed. A few minutes later Arthur was knighting Leon, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, and Gwaine.

* * *

><p>I kissed Xavier and Annabeth on their foreheads as they slept. Arthur, me, and almost everyone else were leaving the next morning really early. Gaius and Gwen said they would stay behind. Just as everyone was walking ahead of us Arthur grabbed my arm and stopped me.<p>

"If I don't make it back-" he started to say.  
>"Don't, please don't everything's going to be fine" I tried to assure him and myself. I saw of a hint of a smile.<br>"This might be our last chance then" he said. I smiled at him and he pulled me in kissing me. We held onto each other tightly as we thought this may be the last time we could be together.  
>"I love you" I said as we split apart.<br>"I know" he smirked making me think of the first time we said that to each other.  
>"OI YOU TWO I THOUGHT WE HAD TO GO INVADE A CASTLE! QUIT SNOGGING EACH OTHER'S FACES OFF" Anya shouted at us since she was so far ahead of us. We both blushed and ran on. The whole time we walked to Camelot all we talked about were basic strategies on how to get into the castle. When we finally got there we had to split up. Anya, Merlin, Lancelot, and I went up to search for the cup so we could dump all the blood in it and kill all the immortals. Arthur and I gave one last look to each other before splitting up. Merlin paused for a moment when we were in a hallway.<br>"What's wrong?" Anya asked.  
>"I can sense the cups power" Merlin explained. <em>Like a spidey sense<em> I guessed.

"This way" Merlin said leading us forward but we soon ran into a guard. Merlin fought against it and cut into the guard who exploded.  
>"Oh my god I want a sword like that" I breathed out quite amazed.<br>"Wow like mother like daughter" Anya said to herself. We snuck down a couple hallways and finally ended up at the council chambers which had four guards in front of it.

"What do we do now?" Lancelot asked. Anya and I had an idea.

"Storm in thrashing and screaming?" Anya said.  
>"What?" Lancelot asked. And Anya and I charged in thrashing our swords and screaming completely catching them off guard. Merlin cut them down for us and we ran into the council room only to find more guards and right in the middle of the room was the cup.<p>

"Oh joy" Anya said sarcastically now having her sword at the ready. These guys were worse than the last and at one point Lancelot got a deep cut in his shoulder. The intruder bells started going off. Merlin managed to finish off most of them and then he ran for the cup. I watched while Anya looked at Lancelot's wound. But the doors opened and behind them was Morgause. She threw Merlin against a wall using magic. I quickly hid before she could do the same to me and I felt glad that she hadn't noticed me yet.

"I have a feeling I won't be seeing you again" she said to Merlin. I snuck up behind her and gave her a painful hit to the back of her head with the hilt of my sword. She let out a cry of pain and I used my other hand to pull her down to the ground as hard as I could. She fell to the ground and I heard a cracking noise as her skull hit the cement hard she didn't move at all. I helped Merlin up and he ran to the cup and knocked it over with Excalibur. Merlin and I hugged each other.  
>"NOOOOOOO" Morgana screamed behind us as she walked into the council room while going over to Morgause.<br>"Sister wake up" she started to cry. I just gave her a dirty look. She looked up at me now and rammed me into a pillar while holding me in a choke hold and managing to hold everyone else back with magic.  
>"You did this" she snarled.<br>"You guessed right" I smiled at her. Her grip tightened on my throat and she slammed my head against the pillar hard.  
>"One day Castiel you and Arthur are going to have a child and I swear when that happens I'll make you go through the same pain I'm suffering from right now. Because it's much worse than dying" she threatened. She let go of me and I was able to breathe again. She started crying very loudly and her sobs made the whole council room shake as part of the ceiling started to fall apart. Lancelot helped me up as best he could with his shoulder and we all ran out. Half the time I didn't know what was going on. One second it seemed like we were going through an earthquake, the next Arthur was holding me tight in his arms, and the next I was in bed all safe and sound. But it didn't matter as Morgana's word just kept running through my head all I could feel was fear.<p>

* * *

><p>"So everything's over and we're all safe?" I realized as Merlin led me through the woods with Excalibur in his hands.<br>"For now" he added.  
>"Such a pessimist" I tutted him and he laughed at that. I ran into a tree branch making him laugh even harder.<br>"Oh sure laugh at your future wife embarrassing herself" I scolded him.  
>"So where are we going?" I asked.<p>

"I'm going to do something that has to be done" he told me.  
>"Be a bit more specific?" I asked.<br>"You'll see" he said as we came into the shady area and right in the middle of it was a big rock. Merlin walked over to it and thrust Excalibur right into the rock. I started to smile as yet another huge piece of history/legend was just happening right before my eyes. I heard Merlin let out a sigh.  
>"Come on" he said grabbing my hand. I loved how nonchalant he was about all of this. I turned around and took one last look at Excalibur. <em>I get the feeling I'll be seeing you soon<em> I thought towards the sword.

**And cue end credits teehee. Yay done with season 3 woohooo so hope you liked it review if you did please with a cherry on top :D. **

**Yearofthedays: Awww thanks haha when I was writing that part I was just like do do do doooo and then I thought omg I could put that line in there and it could be awesome :O**

**Magic Whispers: Sorry for the child killing and thanks for liking the chapter also. Sorry for like the 4 messages I sent you I just thought you might like to read my hunger games review but stupid PM messaging system won't let you post URLS anyways it was a really good movie and you'll love it.**

**HarryPotter7881: I know I loved it to it was like one of the best book to film adaptations I've ever seen except for the camera work at some points I got a bit woozy from it. **

**GrapeJuice 101: Yay thanks I hope you liked this chapter**

**Heepwahtastic: I hope what you liked in this chapter and yes the hunger games was amazing :D**

**SunnySmile13: It's alright I hope you liked this chapter and I hope your having fun in NY and I hope you liked the Hunger Games. **


	50. Love is Magic

**Here's something that's short and sweet and I wanted to update before I had to go on my retreat this week not to mention a couple people have been asking for this so I hope you enjoy it. **

"Why are you making this such a big deal?" I asked Castiel as we walked down Camelot with loads of flowers in our hands.  
>"A big deal? This more than just a big deal Anya it's your FRACKIN' wedding"<br>"And?"

"AND? If you're going to question everything I do I have no clue then why you asked me to plan this"

"I didn't ask you, you just assigned yourself to the job"

"And aren't I doing it perfectly?"

"You don't want me to answer that question" She threw a handful of flowers at me before bumping head on into Gwaine.

"Are those for me?" he asked as he helped her up. I took the chance while I could and ran for it. Ever since everything had been at peace lately Castiel had gone crazy and decided it was time for Merlin and I to get married.

_"Isn't that really our decision of when we want to get married?" Merlin asked. _

_"Hah please neither of you have given any show of trying to plan one so you might as well put me in charge of it" Castiel laughed. _ _Merlin and I looked at each other the thought of us both being married still felt so weird to me. Having no answer from us Castiel continued.  
>"Well since neither of you are trying to stop me I think we should have this little shindig two weeks from now and no need to worry I'll handle everything"<br>"Everything?" Merlin asked.  
>"MMmmmhmmm. By the way Anya I hope you don't mind but can I walk you down the aisle and give you away? And also be your maid of honor?" she coughed out the last part.<br>"Who else would I ask" I laughed at her as she hugged me.  
>"Alright well I'm going to go now I have so much to do" she said nearly skipping out of the room. Merlin and I turned at each other.<br>"Wow" I sighed.  
>"This is actually going to happen" Merlin smiled.<br>"Yeah" I smiled back.  
>"Haven't had any second thoughts right?"<br>"None at all" We both let out nervous breaths as we let what just happened sink in for a moment. _

I smiled at my little flashback. I looked behind me and saw that Castiel was still talking to Gwaine. I ran for it and went to the one place I knew she wouldn't find me. I knocked on Arthur's door.  
>"Hello?" I asked sticking my head in. I let out a sigh of relief when there was no answer and quickly ran in and collapsed on his bed. I let out a big sigh and reveled in a moment of relaxation.<p>

* * *

><p>It was late at night when I finally came back from Ealdor with Hunith riding next to me and Lancelot and Percival as well, Arthur wouldn't let me go anywhere outside Camelot alone after Morgana's threat to me. Hunith and I both smiled at each other as we dismounted and ran for Merlin and Gaius' chamber. I knocked rapidly on the door and went all Sheldon Cooper on him.<p>

"Merlin" (knock knock)

"Merlin" (knock knock)

"Merlin" (knock knock)

"Merlin" (knock knock)

"WHAT!" He practically almost shouted at me his hair all looking disheveled not to mention he was half awake when he opened the door.

"Hi Merlin" I smirked at him. He started to close the door which I held open.  
>"Look who I brought" I said pointing to Hunith behind me. She immediately ran to her son and hugged him tightly.<br>"My boy's getting married" she smiled at him.  
>"I'll leave you two alone" I whispered as I walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin had expected getting a little lecture from his mother about how it had taken Castiel to come all the way to Ealdor for her to figure out that her only son was getting married to girl she knew he would end up with the first time she saw them interact with each other.<br>"I have something to give you Merlin" she told him as they both sat down on his cot. He gave her a questioning look. She slid two rings into his hand.  
>"Are these yours and Balinor's" he asked. Hunith gave him a sad smile as she remembered her previous husband.<br>"I can't take these" Merlin tried to give them back to her.  
>"Please they'll provide much more use with you than they will with me" Hunith told him. She looked at her son admiringly.<br>"You've grown up so much" she hugged him around the neck.  
>"I remember when I didn't have to stand on my toes to do this. And you wouldn't get embarrassed when I did this" she said licking her hand to flatten his hair.<br>"Mother" he said trying to get away from her and she laughed at that.

* * *

><p>I sat in this little tent by this little meadow in the forest where Merlin and I were to be married. I sat down at the little vanity already in my dress. I kept inwardly laughing as I thought how being secretly engaged to Arthur gave Castiel some privileges. Such as having a certain authority over the knights of the round table and making them do tasks for her. I looked in the mirror and saw myself in my dress. I couldn't stop shaking now. Castiel came in wearing a peachish colored dress. She gasped when I turned around to look at her.<br>"I'm hideous" I said to her.  
>"Oh stop it" she said as she pushed me down onto the chair to do my hair and makeup. I kept my eyes closed for almost the whole time out of nervousness, but I could tell Castiel was braiding parts of my hair.<br>"Am I that terrible that you can't even look at yourself in the mirror?" she asked when she had finished. I opened my eyes and saw they looked huge and my face was like really pale and pretty. My hair was up in this sort of messy/curly bun with tiny little braids hanging down from it the rest was all curly. She placed some flowers in the bun to. I couldn't even speak.  
>"I know I'm good" Castiel said over my shoulder modestly.<br>"Ah hem" Gwen said from the opening of the tent. We both turned around.  
>"You look beautiful" she breathed.<p>

"Thank you" I blushed.

"They're ready if you are" Gwen told us. I clutched onto Castiel's hand.  
>"She's ready" she answered for me.<br>"Ok" we walked out of the tent having not that far to go to the aisle.  
>"You look like a princess" Annabeth whispered to me looking adorable in her pale pink flower girl outfit as she joined us. She had a little headband of flowers around her head.<br>"Thank you" I kept saying. We were there now and I could see the back of Merlin's head.

"Oh god" I breathed out. I couldn't breathe now.  
>"I'm going to throw up" I turned to Castiel feeling really faint.<br>"Oh no I'm not letting you back down from this do you know how hard it was to get everyone out here for a in the woods wedding? You are walking down that aisle and marrying that big eared idiot" Castiel tried to talk to me but I couldn't hear her over my hyperventilating. She grabbed onto my shoulders.  
>"It's just prewedding jitters" she comforted me.<br>"Hey look at me" she said making me look into her eyes. I obeyed.  
>"You love Merlin right?" I nodded.<br>"And he loves you right?" I nodded.  
>"Then why are you worried?"<br>"I don't know"  
>"Well it's too late to go back now because we're already at the aisle" Castiel spun me around and all eyes were on me now. Annabeth started the procession. Everyone turned around to look at us. Only a few people were there. The knights, Arthur, Gwen, Gaius (who was leading this whole thing), and Hunith. Merlin turned around last and he looked at me as if I was the most beautiful thing ever.<p>

* * *

><p>Xavier tapped me on my arm.<p>

"Quit complaining about your outfit you only have to wear it for a few hours" I told him. He had been complaining about his outfit Gwen had made for him and he kept saying he looked like a pansy in it.

"It's not that" he whispered.  
>"What then?" I asked feeling frustrated that he wasn't walking down the aisle now behind Annabeth.<br>"Idroppedtheringsandcan'tfindthem" he said to quickly.  
>"I'm sorry what?"<br>"I lost the rings"  
>"Is everything alright?" Anya asked.<br>"Just a moment" I smiled at her picking up my dress and leaving.

"Castiel? Where are you going?" she snapped at me.

* * *

><p>"What's going on over there?" Merlin asked Arthur. Both men were watching as Castiel got a nervous look on her face and let go of Anya. Anya and Merlin were now awkwardly staring at each other. Arthur saw Castiel trying to catch his eye as she gave him "come here" movements.<br>"I'll be right back" Arthur said. Merlin made an attempt to follow after him but Arthur turned around.  
>"Stay" he said. Merlin stopped.<br>"Good boy" he complimented him like he was a dog.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Arthur asked as he came over to us. All the members of the wedding were looking around wondering what was going on.<p>

"I lost the rings" Xavier told him. Arthurs jaw dropped  
>"No need to worry though I'll handle this we will find them" I tried to assure him.<br>"So we're just going to have them stand there?" Arthur asked.  
>"No you're going to stall now get out there and give your them your best, best man speech" I pushed him out there while Xavier and I ran for it.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur stood in the middle of the aisle wondering what to do next. Anya and Merlin were giving him angry looks.<br>"Merlin is a great man" he started _And that's all I've got_ he thought.

"And Anya is a very nice woman" he continued awkwardly. _I'm in trouble_

* * *

><p>"Ok where'd you see it last?" I asked Xavier as we ran around the forest.<br>"I don't know Annabeth called me a pansy so I chased her and tripped over….here" he stopped. I saw that he had tripped right next to a ledge. I looked over it and saw a stream but luckily the rings had landed on a little bump in the cliff and I could see them perfectly.  
>"Do you know any levitation spells?" I asked.<p>

"Maybe" he tried some but they didn't work. Then an idea popped into my head. _Thank you harry potter _was all I could say.  
>"Ok say Wingardium Leviosa" Xavier gave me a strange look.<br>"Just try it"

"Wingardrium Leviosar" he started chanting repeatedly.  
>"Stop your saying it wrong that's why. It's Leviosa not Leviosar" I corrected him. He glared at me.<br>"Wingardium Leviosa" he said and the rings started levitating.  
>"Yes good job Xavier we've got it" I smiled at him but apparently that ruined his concentration and he dropped the rings. We heard a faint plop as they fell into the stream and landed at the bottom of it.<p>

* * *

><p>I was glaring at Arthur now as he stood between Merlin and I. He was now rambling on about how the first time Merlin and him met each other they tried to kill each other. I looked around hoping to find Castiel<p>

* * *

><p>I could only make involuntary squeaking noises as I looked down at the stream below us. I started taking off my shoes.<br>"I'm going in" I said.  
>"In that dress?" Xavier asked.<br>"You got any better plans?"

"We could try magic again"  
>"To annoyed to use magic right now" I told him as I found a foothold and then slid. I landed in the stream getting myself soaked.<p>

"Are you alright?" Xavier asked.

"PEACHY" I shouted frustratedly up at him. I grabbed the rings and had to climb back up to him. I gave them back to him.  
>"You better not drop these again" I pointed a threatening finger at him. He nodded as we walked back to the wedding.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok don't worry everything's good now" Castiel said appearing by my side. Arthur let out a sigh and went back to being by Merlin's side.<br>"What happened to you?" I asked as I noticed that she was all wet.  
>"You don't want to know" she shook her head. We both let out sighs. She smiled at me. Xavier walked down the aisle carrying the rings. I gave Castiel's arm a squeeze as we started walking down the aisle. Everyone was staring at me I knew that but I mainly was focusing on Merlin. Castiel gave me away and went next to Arthur who quickly warmed her up by giving her, his red cape and letting her wear it as a blanket. Merlin and I said the traditional things you say at weddings and finally when it came to you may now kiss the bride we were both smiling at each other like a bunch of idiots.<br>"JUST KISS HER ALREADY" Gwaine shouted from his seat. We both laughed and kissed each other. Everyone clapped and gave us congratulations. Merlin and I never let go of each others hands.  
>"Merlin I know this is an important day for you so I'm giving you the next few days off" Arthur told him.<br>"Thank you Arthur, but how are you going to survive on your own?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh I think I can take care of myself for a couple of days" he said. Castiel shook her head disagreeing with him. We both laughed. There was dancing and food. We went back to my chambers at the end of the night. Merlin spun me around.  
>"So how does it feel to be married finally?" he asked.<p>

"It's everything I've hoped for and more" I kissed him.

**Dawwww aren't they adorable. Hoped you liked review did. Also thinking about doing some more one shots b4 I do season four if you have any request/ideas for oneshots just PM me or put it in your review. Bye guys I'll see you on Friday. **

**Magic Whispers: Hahah thanks. Oh and thanks for chatting with me today and sharing ideas :D  
>YearoftheDays: Its ok I use those words a lot also and yay I'm glad you like Castiel, and I'm glad you figured out where I got the name inspiration from too hahah. I haven't gotten to Castiel yet on Supernatural but I've seen him around on tumblr and I was like hmmmm I like that name and when I put Rue's whistle in I was like this could be very cheesy or just awesome I'm glad it turned out to be awesome for most readers<strong>

**HarryPotter7881: LOL me to although I can only do the first 3 notes pretty well and then it just goes downhill from there**

**GrapeJuice101: Can't wait to read your update, whenever you update it and hope you liked this chapter**

**SunnySmile13: Thanks hope u liked this chapter.**


	51. The Darkest Hour part 1

**Sorry testing something right now this chapter dosen't want to upload.  
><strong>

**I know I said I was going to do more one shots but unfortunately I was so uncreative to write out a whole one I thought I might as well just start season 4 so here it is and enjoy. **

I got a mouthful of flowers as I chased after Merlin while running into a garland at the same time.

"Sorry" I said spitting the flowers out while the people who were carrying them glared at me.  
>"Merlin wait up" I said going after him. The whole castle was busy preparing for some important feast today. What the occasion exactly was I had no clue but apparently it was a big deal in Camelot. I saw Merlin run into the kitchens even after I kept shouting at him, apparently he was deaf today. I had to catch my breath and saw out of the corner of my eye a little hook being set down. I looked up and saw Gwaine, Xavier, and Percival. The three of them waved to me and motioned to the freshly cooked chickens I rolled my eyes and placed one of them on the hook.<br>"You two are a bad influence on him" I whispered up pointing at Xavier.  
>"Na uh" Xavier answered back.<br>"Which way did Merlin go?" I asked. They all pointed to the right.  
>"Thank you" I said before running off again. I finally caught up to him and ran into a maidservant carrying wine which caught Merlin's attention as the maid bumped into him. She rapidly apologized before going off to clean it up.<br>"Merlin….hang on one sec." I said as I tried to catch my breath.  
>"Why have you been following me?"<br>"You mean you've noticed this whole time?  
>"Yes I was ignoring you"<p>

"First off that's my neckerchief/hipster scarf thingy and second Anya said lunch is ready" I told him as I ripped off his scarf.  
>"You chased me around the whole castle for that?"<p>

"I wouldn't have had to chase you if you stopped for a moment. What's got you running around like a chicken with it's head cut off?" he motioned to everywhere.  
>"So?"<br>"You have no idea how bad Arthur's been these past few weeks. With Uther being all depressed because of Morgana and his uncle Agravain coming over to help, and this feast. You'd think he'd be dead from exhaustion by now" Merlin explained.

"You could try getting that out with a bit of salt" Lancelot told us as he passed by us in the hallway.  
>"What?" I asked. Merlin held up the nice white shirt that had been specially cleaned for Arthur and on it was a big red stain from all the wine that had been spilled on it when I bumped into that maidservant.<br>"Thanks Castiel" he mumbled. I made a face at him. Lancelot laughed at our childishness.  
>"Let me have a look at it?" he asked examining the shirt now.<p>

"You've faced far worse Merlin" he said before walking off.  
>"But he needs it by tonight"<br>"For a man of your talents I doubt that would be a difficult task" Lancelot said raising his eyebrows.  
>"Ooooo I get it" I nodded.<br>"What?" I wiggled my fingers.  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked copying my hand motions.<p>

_Magic_ I mouthed to him. Merlin realized it and quickly said a spell and immediately the stain was gone.

"By the way Castiel you might need to talk to Annabeth" Lancelot advised.  
>"Did she get in another fight again?" I asked. He nodded.<p>

"Did she win at least?" Merlin nudged me in the stomach. Lancelot nodded proudly.  
>"She's in Arthur's room" he said before finally walking off. Merlin and I went into Arthur's room in silence as we saw him writing a speech, Annabeth was sitting on his bed with her arms crossed.<br>"Is that blood on your dress?" I asked worriedly.  
>"No that's Heathers" she answered.<br>"What happened this time?"

"She called you a soulless stupid ginger for taking in Xavier and I" she sighed.  
>"Annabeth while I'm proud you stood up for me fighting doesn't always help-" I started to tell her.<br>"I already gave her the speech Castiel you can congratulate her now on winning another fight" Arthur interjected. Annabeth and I smiled with each other.

"You should go your brothers hanging out with Gwaine and Percival again" I told her. She ran out just at the same time Merlin did looking a bit frustrated. I sat at the edge of Arthur's desk.  
>"We raised good kids" I sighed.<br>"Yes one of them fights better than most of the beginner knights I train and she's a girl and the other is being heavily influenced by Gwaine"  
>"It could be worst" I shrugged jokingly.<p>

* * *

><p>Gwen started to pour me some wine.<br>"Oh no thank you I'll just have water tonight actually can I just take water every night now?" I asked her. Castiel nearly dropped her cup and looked at me.  
>"What's wrong?" Gwen asked her. Castiel had a huge smile on her face.<br>"Anya are you-" I nodded excitedly. She immediately hugged me.  
>"What are you two going on about?" Gwen asked.<p>

"Well I'm pregnant" I smiled. Gwen nearly dropped the pitcher.  
>"Congratulations"<br>"When did it happen? What never mind don't answer that question" Castiel shuddered and I hit her on the shoulder.  
>"Have you told Merlin yet?" Gwen asked.<br>"No I just figured out today" I assured them. Castiel hugged me again.  
>"I'm gonna be a godmotherauntie" she squeaked out.

"Who said you were the godmother" I joked with her.  
>"Oh quit it I know you're faking it" she smiled at me. The room got all silent and Arthur said this speech about how today was such a big day for us because we were honoring the dead or something like that.<p>

"So basically we're celebrating Halloween?" Castiel asked.  
>"I think so" I whispered to her.<p>

"To the king" Everyone cheered as they raised their cups up.  
>"Um yeah sure to the king" Castiel and I muttered as we realized we hadn't been really paying attention but we soon just started talking again. I looked over at Merlin.<br>"How do you think he'll react to the news?" I asked Castiel. And just on cue Merlin fainted looking not so well.  
>"Like that" Castiel answered.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey how you feeling?" I asked Merlin as he came into my chambers looking paler than usual with dark circles under his eyes.<br>"Fine" he lied. I reached out for his hand and he felt like an ice cube. I wrapped him in a few blankets and he was still shivering. He started to tell me of how he saw this apparition of a dead woman and apparently Gaius had told him that some veil between our world and the world of the dead was open. _Tell him, Tell him, Tell him_ I thought hoping that the good news I had would make him happier.  
>"What's wrong?" he asked.<br>"Nothing everything's fine, perfect actually" I smiled grabbing his hand now and smiling.

"I know you've been stressed lately so I thought you hearing this might help"

"What?" I started to cry a bit.

"I'm pregnant" He let out a little happy chuckle and looked like he was about to speak but then he fazed out for a moment before fainting on the bed.  
>"Merlin?Merlin? Well I guess Castiel was right" I said to myself as I tried to shake him awake.<p>

* * *

><p>I saw the morning light coming in from between the curtains. I let out a sigh and started to make my way out.<br>"Noo don't leave" Arthur whined holding me closer to him.

"I've got to remember were not supposed to be even alone in the same room for this long without a chaperone" I joked.  
>"But if you get up that means I have to get ready as well" he yawned.<p>

"I'll make sure you get to sleep five minutes longer then" I told him kissing him before leaving. When I went out I bumped into Merlin who had the biggest smile on his face.

"So did Anya tell you then?" I asked. He nodded. We both grabbed onto each other's arms and started jumping up and down.  
>"I'm so happy" I squeaked out. Then we had to go all serious and quiet as Arthur's uncle Agravain passed by us.<br>"Morning" he nodded at me.  
>"Morning sir" I curtsied. Merlin nodded at me. We were both holding in laughter for no apparent reason. Once he was out of ear shot we silently started jumping up and down again.<br>"Ok you should probably resume your day now but it's just I'm so happy for you two" I hugged him.

* * *

><p>"You're going to name it after me right?" Castiel asked me as we laid down together looking up at the ceiling.<br>"No" I answered quickly. She stuck her tongue out at me and I copied her.  
>"Do you think it's a boy or a girl? Or twins?" she asked.<br>"I don't know I just figured this out not to long ago not to mention we don't have ultrasounds here"

"Ugh so you mean I have to actually wait a whole 9 months?" she asked.  
>"Yes" I looked at her as I unconsciously put my hands on my stomach I knew I couldn't feel anything right now but the thought that there was a baby or babies growing inside me right now just still amazed me. I looked at Castiel.<br>"Do you think they'll come back safe tonight?" I asked her nervously.  
>"They will" she assured me. Arthur, Merlin, and the knights had left to go visit this town where all the citizens had been killed. The only survivor had told us about it saying that the murders were faceless ghostlike creatures. Arthur and everyone else left this morning to see into it.<p>

"I really hope they do because if this has anything to do with the veil opening it's not going to go down well" I looked atCastiel and sighed.

* * *

><p>Sometimes I swear Anya is psychic. I was trying to run to get Xavier and Annabeth as something was attacking Camelot that same night. I fell to the ground as a window exploded. I heard this screaming noise behind me and I saw a knight run up to me to offer help but then this white mist passed through him and he fell to the ground dead. <em>So this was the scary faceless figure Anya was talking about<em> I realized. I ducked down corridors as I tried to ignore the screaming till I finally found Xavier and Annabeth in a corner.  
>"What's going on?" Annabeth asked shaking.<p>

"I don't know" I told her. They put their arms around me.  
>"Castiel" Gwen said coming into the room with a lit torch in her hand.<br>"Glad to see you're still alive" she sighed.  
>"Likewise" I smiled at her.<br>"All because of this little beauty right here" she explained holding the torch out to me.  
>"They're scare of flames, it only keeps them away for awhile though" she told me. Xavier ran over to Gwen and she comforted him.<br>"Any idea what we're being attacked by?" I asked just then the window in Xavier's room exploded. We covered our faces from any incoming glass and heard the murderous screams as we saw the white misty figure fly through the room it headed towards me. Gwen tossed me the torch. I shook the torch at the figure and it evaporated. Gwen and I had to catch our breath for a moment.  
>"It's going to be a long night" she looked at me.<p>

* * *

><p>It was finally morning now and I was helping Gaius cover the dead bodies from last night. Being pregnant wasn't going to make me stop trying to take care of others. I heard footsteps in the doorway and saw Merlin.<br>"Thank God" I sighed running to him and hugging him. He held me tightly.

"I hate to ask this but please tell me you have a way of destroying these things?" I asked desperately.  
>"My magic's useless on them" he said not looking at me.<br>"How?" Gaius asked.  
>"We're dealing with something of greater power. I felt useless when I saw it all I felt was emptiness" Merlin explained. <em>Great so basically we're facing dementors and can't use a Patronus<em> I thought.

"Merlin it's alright it's not your fault" Gaius comforted him.

* * *

><p>I walked into Arthur's room I hadn't been able to see him after he came back because I had been trying to put Xavier and Annabeth to sleep during the day time, but last night traumatized them so much that it took me much longer than I thought it would have. Arthur let out a sigh of relief as I jumped into his arms.<br>"Last night was so terrifying" I admitted clutching on to him. I saw Merlin was also in the room lighting candles. One of the candles fell out of his hands and rolled into the dark corner. Merlin stared at it looking very frightened.

"Just pick it up" Arthur told him as if it was nothing. Obviously he hadn't seen full on what we were facing yet. Merlin shook his head and I probably would have acted the same way if he had asked me to do that.

"Do you want to get one of the maids to do it for you?" he asked. Arthur looked between Merlin and I seeing that none of us thought his joke was funny. He sighed and went to get it.  
>"See nothing" Arthur told him throwing him the candle. We heard the screaming noise again and all looked towards where it came from.<p>

"So you're not scared then?" Merlin asked.  
>"Oh I am Merlin. Maybe more than you and Castiel" Arthur smiled at us.<p>

* * *

><p>"I haven't slept in about two days now" I told Castiel as I leaned my head on her shoulder.<br>"Anya" she gave me a look.  
>"I'm just trying to help as much as I can. It's gonna get harder soon since the whole kingdoms moving into the citadel" I sighed.<br>"Anya you need to sleep" she told me.

"I know but" she pushed me down on my bed and tucked me in.  
>"Go to sleep…now" she ordered looking back every few steps to see if I was in the same position before she left. I closed my eyes for a moment and that was all I needed as I quickly drifted off to sleep.<p>

_"Awww he's handsome isn't he?" I asked Merlin as I held our newborn child in my arms.  
>"Obviously he got your looks then" Merlin smiled at me.<br>"Do you see how huge and bluey his eyes are? Who do you think he got those from?" I looked at him. Merlin kissed me on the top of my head. _

_"You are going to be an amazing mother"  
>"And you will be an amazing daddy" <em>

_ "It's a good thing we learned all of our parenting skills from watching over Castiel" I joked with him.  
>"I heard that" Castiel shouted through the door.<br>"Well why were you eavesdropping?" Merlin asked.  
>"Because I want to say hello to my new nephew" Castiel barged in. <em>

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur both walked out of the council room in silence after Arthur had just announced that he would be the blood sacrifice that would help close the two worlds and ending this. Arthur quickly looked at Merlin and grabbed onto his shoulder.<br>"Could you tell Castiel to be ready to leave before nightfall with us" Arthur ordered. Merlin looked at him like he was crazy. He had no clue Arthur would want to put her life in that much danger.  
>"Why?" Merlin asked.<br>"Because if I'm to be the blood sacrifice I want to spend every last moment I have with her" Arthur explained a bit quietly.  
>"You are not to tell her any of this though or else she'll protest against me sacrificing myself very harshly" Arthur told him. Merlin was about to open his mouth.<p>

"You have to swear to me you will not tell her?" he asked knowing that Merlin would at some point tell her if he didn't swear to it.  
>"I swear" Merlin said to him.<p>

* * *

><p>"So Arthur said he wanted you to go with him to stop these Dementor thingys?" I asked Castiel as I watched her pack.<p>

"Mmmhmm" she answered.  
>"Strange" I thought out loud.<br>"How?" she asked.  
>"Well usually don't these conversations with Arthur go<p>

'I won't let you go'

'To bad I'm going anyways'

'No you won't'

'Yes I will'

'Fine'

'Fine' but now he actually wants you to come with him on this highly dangerous quest" I pondered. She just shrugged.  
>"Maybe I'll get the answer out of him and we can tell you when we get back" she said finishing off her packing. She said a quick goodbye to a very scared Annabeth and Xavier.<br>"I'll be back soon enough and when I do come back this will all be over" she told them before hugging him. I nearly stalked Castiel as she walked outside to where everyone else was.  
>"Alright gents remember to behave yourselves we have a lady in our presence" Gwaine joked as she mounted the horse next to his.<br>"oh hardy har har" she fake laughed at him making the other knights laugh. I saw Lancelot and immediately went over to him.

"Lance?" I asked.  
>"Anya" he greeted.<br>"Can you do a favor for me please?" I asked.

"Anything" he answered.  
>"Can you look after those two idiots for me" I nodded my head towards Merlin and Castiel knowing that looked at the both of them as younger siblings.<p>

"I just want them to come home safely" I explained.

"I will protect them with my life I promise" Lancelot answered.  
>"Thank you" I smiled at him hugging him.<p>

* * *

><p>We stopped to make camp near this cave. I went after Merlin to get firewood.<br>"Alright you tell me why Arthur wants me here exactly?" I asked him once we were out of ear shot.  
>"Maybe he believes that you should fight beside him now"<br>"Oh please I'd sooner believe that the moon was made of cheese before I believed that lie" I told Merlin as I helped him pick up firewood. Merlin just ignored me.  
>"Come on he never lets me fight with him until he puts up a fight himself" I explained.<br>"Why are you two here?" Lancelot asked appearing out of nowhere.  
>"I wanted to come along and help Arthur and Arthur wanted Castiel to be with him on this quest" Merlin recited. Lancelot scoffed at his lie.<br>"For one you're powerless against these monsters and not a good warrior and two there's no way Arthur would want Castiel to come out to the isle of the blessed" Lancelot said.  
>"See" I told Merlin proving I was right.<p>

"Listen Lancelot it's your duty to protect Camelot and it's my duty to protect Arthur" Merlin snapped.

"Yeah still doesn't explain why I was allowed to come without having an argument with Arthur first" I told him. Merlin just gave us a look before walking off.  
>"Hope he's not like this the whole time or else I may have to kill him" I joked.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur and I were the last ones awake that night as we stared at the fire.<br>"You should sleep" I advised.  
>"You should sleep" he retorted back. I smiled at him. I scooted close to him so he could wrap my arms around me. We couldn't do this in front of the other knights while they were awake because they would tease us. I could feel Arthur was shaking a bit like he was about to start crying or something.<br>"What's wrong?" I asked looking around at him.

"Nothing" he put on a fake smile and gave me a look that meant he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Do you remember the first day we met?" he asked. I chuckled to myself as I realized how crazy Anya and I probably seemed to Merlin and Arthur when they first met us.  
>"I thought you were the strangest person I ever met" he confirmed my beliefs.<p>

"But somehow I knew that first time I looked into your eyes after I rescued you from drowning in that lake that you and I were going to be together" he smiled now.

"At first I was a bit hesitant at falling in love so quickly but I knew that it was real the first time we kissed". I chuckled again at the thought.  
>"You know I can't look at flour without smiling like an idiot" I told him.<br>"Do you know I can't look at you without smiling like an idiot?" he said. I laughed at his cheesy line and turned around and kissed him passionately.  
>"Will you two shut up we're trying to sleep here while you two are over there making children or something if you want to bond go find a tree" Gwaine groaned. Arthur and I looked at each other awkwardly.<p>

"Has anybody else been awake this whole time listening to us?" I curiously asked while crossing my arms. All the knights raised their hands. Arthur and I immediately turned away from each other both blushing out of embarrassment.

* * *

><p>The next day we made our way to this rundown castle which seemed to be filled with those dementor thingys. I was carrying a torch as I walked around and I kept using it sort of like a sword every now and then just in case.<br>"You know if you move that faster enough you can probably spell your name in the air" Leon joked across the courtyard.  
>"Really? Well then" I spelled out H-I L-E-O-N and that made him laugh which added some cheeriness to this depressing scary place. We heard the noises of someone screaming and ran towards them. We ended up meeting with the rest of the knights. The screams seemed to be coming from everywhere now. I saw a misty figure come towards me and swung at it. <em>Guess two years of softball do pay off<em> I realized. All the knights looked at me amazed.  
>"Well don't just stand there, there's probably more from where that one came from" I told them. We then started making a big fire, that actually wouldn't last us the whole night but it was enough to keep us safe for now. A couple hours later Gwaine threw in the last piece.<br>"I'll get some" I sighed getting up and ready to stretch my legs after sitting for far too long.  
>"I'll come with you" Arthur volunteered. Percival wolf whistled and I glared at him hitting him on one of his big bicep muscles making him chuckle.<br>"Might as well come with you two, too" Merlin volunteered.  
>"Are you sure you're up for it Merlin?" Arthur asked.<br>"When have you two ever picked up firewood?" Merlin joked and then everyone chuckled at that. So the three of us headed back off into the castle with our torches. Merlin mainly did pick up the firewood though as we held up the torches for him. It was quiet until a piercing scream went through the air I looked behind me and ducked while Arthur pushed Merlin out of the way. We quickly ran for it and found solace in a little room where we locked the door.  
>"Oh that's great let's lock the door because it will make it harder for the ghost to go through" I said. They both shh'd me. In our attempt to escape the Dementor things we had dropped our torches so we were now sitting in darkness, hiding in a little corner, shivering to death because of how cold it was. Arthur and Merlin started chatting and I smiled to myself as they started to have a bromance moment.<br>"I always think that if things had been different we could have been great friends" Merlin told Arthur.

"Yeah" Arthur answered. Then they both looked at me expecting me to say something.  
>"If I knew you guys in my time I probably would still love you both" I smiled at them.<p>

"We're going to defeat them Arthur, all of us together" Merlin told him. Arthur smiled at him. We all sat again in silence which was only cut off again by the creatures. I saw again a misty figure come through the door coming towards us. I did it out of impulse and it was a quick decision as I pushed Arthur and Merlin down. Both of them were shouting at me as I ran into the creature head on and felt just like I had jumped in a freezing pool in the Arctic and then I just felt nothing which scared me and I went flying against the wall and hit my head on something making me black out.

**OOoOOOO cliffhanger dun dun DUNN! So hope you enjoyed and review if you did and quick thing pretty please read my new Hunger Games Fanfic "I Know In Reality We Can't Be Together" and review it if you like it. It'd make me very happy :D**

**Yearofthedays: Awww thank you :D yes Hunger games is awesome I love me some Finnick and Peeta and yay someone who understood my big bang theory reference :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**SunnySmile13:Oh thank you I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**MorganaForver: Hello there thank you :D and I will try and put more HG references in :D**

**MagicWhispers:OOooh thank you and yay I'm glad that it was just like you pictured it :D. **

**Merlingjustgivemethemuffins: Thank you hope you enjoyed this one as well**

**Ahsilaa: Yay hope you liked this chapter :D**


	52. The Darkest Hour part 2

**Quick thing sorry about Chp. 51 not working yesterday fanfiction I guess didn't want to upload it but now it works so go read it if you haven't. Now enjoy ze chapter. **

It was amazing that Castiel was even still alive after the knights found her, Merlin, and Arthur. Merlin was wrapping a blanket around her as she shivered, she had been completely unresponsive. He looked at her and felt sick when she didn't look back.  
>"We need to take her back to Camelot" Arthur turned to Leon as he looked at Castiel from a far.<br>"But sire we've already come so far in the quest" Leon told him.  
>"She saved my life and I'm not letting her die" <em>And I love her<em> Arthur added in his head.  
>"If we don't get to the Isle of the Blessed soon more will perish" Arthur now had to contemplate over what was more important Castiel or Camelot? Taking her back would allow him to spend more time with her before he would have to die but it would also mean that there would be more deaths in Camelot because of how selfish he was. Merlin and Lancelot had been eavesdropping the whole time as they tried to get a word out of Castiel.<p>

"I'll do it Arthur. I'll take her to Camelot" Merlin volunteered.  
>"Merlin that'll be a three day journey and you'll be all by yourself" Arthur told him looking a bit hesitant at the thought of Merlin having to take care of Castiel.<p>

"That's why I'll go with him" Lancelot said. Arthur looked at him.  
>"We'll get there quicker if we go through the valley of the fallen kings. You can't forget about your quest Arthur" Lancelot told him.<p>

"He's right" Leon added. Arthur looked back at Castiel she looked so cold and scared they made eye contact and he wasn't met with her usual warm smile. He let out a sigh.  
>"Alright then" Arthur agreed. Percival had to carry Castiel to her horse where she had to ride laying her head down on the horses neck. Arthur was helping her to make sure she wouldn't fall off.<p>

"I'm sorry this is my fault" Arthur apologized. She made a big effort and weakly grabbed onto his wrist.

"Don't leave me" her cracked voice managed to say.

"I have to finish this" he said not wanting to let her know this was the last time they'd see each other.  
>"You have to do a favor for me though" he asked of her.<p>

"And what's that?"

"Don't die" he connected his forehead with hers. She finally smiled which lit up her whole face for a moment.  
>"I love you" he said his voice was a bit shaky now.<br>"I know" she told him making him smile.

"I'll see you when you get back then?" she asked. He didn't answer that question instead he just kissed her goodbye. After that Castiel closed her eyes and Arthur sent her off with Lancelot and Merlin.

* * *

><p>"Castiel" Merlin whispered to her riding next to her. She looked at him unable to speak anymore.<br>"We're stopping for the night alright" he told her.

_Just because I'm dying that doesn't mean you have to talk to me like I'm a three year old_ she told him.

_Well at least you still haven't lost your personality_ he replied. She her shivering got worst when they stopped by a river for the night. Lancelot picked her up and placed her down by the river covering her with his cape. Her hand accidentally fell in the water. Merlin went to go pick it up but saw it was practically glowing.  
>"Look at this" Merlin nudged Lancelot.<br>"Shhh" he said. Merlin strained his hearing as he could hear his and Lancelot's names being whispered. Little droplets in the water started to levitate. Soon they were surrounded by the little droplets.

"We mean you no harm" they all whispered.

"What are you?" Lancelot asked.  
>"We are the Villian, Spirits of the brooks and streams, the tear in the veil has changed the world. Good spirits and Bad spirits can now roam freely"<p>

"Prince Arthur is riding towards the Isle of the blessed right as we speak he intends to heal the veil" Merlin told it.

"He will need all three of you to accomplish this task"

"But our friend she's sick we need to get her to Camelot" Merlin told them.  
>"She is stronger than you think she is. Right now my sisters are healing her and are completing the task that we have been waiting for since the beginning of time" the Villian told him.<p>

"What task?" Lancelot asked.

"The answers will come to those who wait" it told him. Merlin and Lancelot looked down at Castiel and saw she had a glow about her and was breathing easier now and even had some color back in her face.

"You two are tired you must rest" the advised.

"We need to find shelter" Merlin told them.  
>"You are safe here we will stay with you and protect you through the night" they comforted.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked straight into the council room where Agravain was talking to several people. My barging in completely caught them off guard and the whole room went silent.<br>"Hello um Anya was it?" Agravain asked.

"Yes" I answered disgusted at what he was doing.

"I'm sorry if you need something you're going to have to wait"  
>"Why are you closing the gates if people are still trying to get in?" I asked looking out the window as the sun started to set.<p>

"We have limited resources my dear. As much as I would like to we can't fit all of Camelot in here"

"We can try though"  
>"That would be putting Camelot in danger of famine and disease" I stayed silent as I went over his excuse in my head.<br>"So the gates will remain shut then" Agravain told me as he made a motion to the guards and they tried to lead me out not so forcefully while I glared at Agravain. I immediately went to Gwen who was watching what was going on from the window.  
>"Gwen we have to hide these people in the castle if they can't get in" I told her.<p>

"That'll be impossible won't it?"

"Not if we use that passage way in the armory" I tried to remember.

"There's a lot of empty rooms here we can hide them in there" I continued.

"I think we can get the rest of the knights on our side so we'll have no fear of getting caught" she agreed as we started walking down the hallways devising our plan.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning feeling much better considering I had been at the point of death last night. <em>Thank you little water droplets<em> I thought.

_Your welcome_ this clear sing song voice answered in my head.

"What the hell" I nearly shouted.

_Don't be frightened _ the voice answered suddenly little water droplets were floating all around me. Merlin and Lancelot were sound asleep.  
><em>Do not wake them<em> they ordered.

"Why?"

_Go several steps to your right there should be a meadow_ I listened to them and they followed me I came out into a field filled with dead flowers.

_Kneel down and pick up one of the flowers_

"Your pretty bossy for being peaceful spirits" I heard this sort of bell like laughter. I knelt down to pick up one and held it in my hand.

_Think of something that makes you happy, think of love Castiel_ it told me. I thought of the first time Arthur and I kissed all the happy moments we spent together and just then the flower bloomed in my hand. I dropped it like it was on fire.

_Relax, stay calm this was supposed to happen_

"What?" I asked.

_You were supposed to be given this gift so that you can show Arthur that magic isn't bad_

"That's Merlin's job not mine"

_You will both show him the way_ I could feel myself shaking right now.

_Over time you will learn how to use magic correctly_

"I feel all weird" I admitted.

_You are still the same person but with a special gift now_

"CASTIEL" I heard Lancelot and Merlin shout for me.

"I've got to go"

I ran towards them and they looked really relieved as they enveloped me in a group hug.  
>"I know I know I'm alive" I said for them. <em>Pssh you can call me Rory Williams now that's the second time I almost died<em> I joked.

"So are we going to catch up with the others now?" I asked heading towards the horses.  
>"No we're not, we're going back to Camelot" Lancelot said.<p>

"OK then well you and Merlin have a nice time say hi to everybody for me" I joked.  
>"Castiel" Lancelot snapped at me. I turned around towards them placing a hand on my hip.<p>

"You're going to Camelot"  
>"Believe me I think I can handle myself this time so we can go after Arthur"<br>"You almost died" Merlin pointed out.

"I've got something that might help keep me alive for a bit longer than last time" I told him.  
>"Really and what's that?" Merlin asked. I looked at the small stack of twigs we had used to make a fire last night. I looked at it and concentrated hoping this would work and the fire lit. They stared at it dumbstruck.<br>"Alright then so to Arthur" I told them.

"Arthur was right you don't ever do as you're told" Lancelot joked.

* * *

><p>"Only a few more and everyone will be inside" Gwen told me as I held the door of the secret passageway open. People were just filing in now constantly thanking me. Someone even gave me a chicken out of thanks.<p>

"We are so lucky we got the knights on our side for this" I whispered to her. I smiled and nodded at one of them who was leading a few families into one of the abandoned rooms. I rubbed my arms to make myself warmer.  
>"They better be coming back soon because I don't know how long we'll be able to last" I admitted putting my hand on my stomach again. Gwen smiled at me.<br>"He'll come back safe and sound" she told me knowing that I was mostly worried about Merlin right now.

* * *

><p>We stopped at this abandoned house for the night.<p>

"Either of you want to start the fire we have more than enough fuel to get us through the night" Lancelot suggested as he started setting things up.

"You have more experience" I said letting Merlin do the honors. He started the fire with a spell. The both of us sat down.

"So are you going to explain how you suddenly got magic?" Merlin asked.

"I could if I understood exactly how I got it in the first place" I told him. Lancelot sat down now.  
>"Here's all I got those little water droplets said they gave me magic because it's my destiny for me to show Arthur that not all magic is bad but that seems like a really stupid reason to give me magic if he's already got you" I said.<br>"He'd listen to you better than me probably" Merlin interjected. I gave him a look.  
>"You seriously don't' know how much of a good friend you are to him" I told him. We were silent for a moment.<br>"Merlin, Arthurs not going to come back with us to Camelot is he?" I asked as I remembered Arthur not saying anything when I said that I would see him in Camelot. Merlin looked at me and then let out a sigh.

"No he plans to sacrifice himself to close the veil" I pulled my legs up to my chest and stared at the fire.

"But you have to promise to not tell him" Merlin said.  
>"I'll try" I nodded remembering how when my uncle was dying we all treated him like he was normal and that nothing was going on to help lessen the pain of dying and of missing him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good night Xavier" I whispered to him through his door.<br>"Wait you never fully explained how you got a baby in your tummy" Xavier said to me. I just shut the door with a smile and turned around to come face to face with Morgana. I was about to shout for help but she put a finger to her mouth shhing, which must have been some sort of spell, because I wasn't able to speak.

"So a little one is on the way then?" she asked putting her hand on my stomach and I tried to move away from her. I found the ability to speak again.  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked.<br>"Oh I only came to visit somebody but then I ran into you so I thought I may as well let you know that I'm still around" she smirked.  
>"Also I wanted to see how my great piece of work has been going"<p>

"You started all of this. The ghost killings and stuff?" I asked.  
>"As if anyone else could"<br>"Well I must go now Anya it was wonderful seeing maybe I'll see you again after…..no I wouldn't want to spoil it for you" she said and in the blink of an eye she was gone.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night we got attacked by those dementor things so we had to run for our lives out of the house. While we were running Merlin started yelling something that sounded like gibberish.<br>"What's he doing?" Lancelot asked.

"I don't know he's either doing magic or having a ciezure I can't tell the difference when he shouts like that" I shouted back. Our questions were soon answered though as Kilgarrah landed right in front of us.

"Castiel?" Lancelot asked.

"Yeah"  
>"Do you see a dragon in front of you too?"<p>

"Yes"  
>"Then I'm not going insane"<p>

"You'd think after all this time you wouldn't be struck in awe by a dragon" I joked.  
>"There's a difference between fighting against an immortal army and facing a creature that's supposed to be extinct"<p>

"Castiel who is your friend?" Kilgarrah asked interrupting Lancelot and I's conversation.  
>"I'm Lancelot" he introduced himself<p>

"Of course Sir Lancelot the bravest and noblest knight of them all"  
>"I'm not so sure about that" Lancelot smiled. Merlin decided to tell Kilgarrah about everything we've been through and what's been going on and that we were headed to the isle of the blessed to stop this whole mess.<br>"Arthur intends to sacrifice himself to close the veil" I said my eyes tearing up now.

"That's why I'm taking his place" Merlin announced.

"Oh hell no you're not" I pulled Merlin away for a second while Lancelot and Kilgarrah started talking about something.

"You are not going to sacrifice yourself Merlin not with your baby on the way. Do you want him or her to grow up like you did?" I asked hating to pull the dead father card.  
>"It's my job to protect Arthur" he stated probably hating to think of what he was going to have to leave behind after he died.<br>"For once let someone else do this job. I'm sure that help will come when we need it" I told him.  
>"Castiel you have been a great friend to me and I'm sure that after I'm gone you'll show Arthur the truth about magic and change the future of Albion" he told me hugging me.<br>"You're still not going to take his place" I told him. We headed back to Lancelot and Kilgarrah. We said goodbye to the dragon and rode off towards the Isle of the blessed. We had to stop at another old abandoned castle for the night where it turns out Arthur and everyone else was.

"You two go ahead I'll make it a big surprise when I show up" I told the two while I tied up the horses. When I finished up I found out the doors to where Arthur was were locked.

* * *

><p>Arthur and the knights stood at the ready as they saw two figures approaching them. They all relaxed when they realized it was just Lancelot and Merlin.<br>"How's Castiel?" Arthur asked worriedly.  
>"Bad News" Merlin put on a sad face and Arthur immediately thought the worst<em> She's dead<em>. But his thoughts were interrupted by the doors shaking.  
>"WILLL SOMEONE OPEN THE DOOR I'M LOCKED OUT" Castiel's voice rang out.<br>"She's still alive" Lancelot said while Merlin went to go open the door.

* * *

><p>I ran in and saw them all standing there shocked to see me alive. I had really not expected a bunch of hugs from the knights. Percival nearly made me pass out with his tight hug. Gwaine ruffled my hair and hugged me.<br>"We almost lost you there Princess" he said.

"Please it'd take a lot to get rid of me" I told him. I turned around and came face to face with Arthur. I didn't want to start yelling at him about how he was going to sacrifice himself because he looked so happy to see me. We just smiled at each other and he hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Ugh thanks for reminding us of what were missing with our single lives" Gwaine interjected. Arthur and I glared at him. Arthur never really let go of me the rest of night and I didn't care.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur were the last ones awake that night. Castiel was sleeping soundly with her head on Arthur's lap. Arthur was looking down at her brushing little pieces of hair out of her face.<p>

"It's going to be fine everything will be alright" Merlin said to Arthur who hadn't stopped fidgeting all night.

"I'm just tired" he said not looking up from Castiel.

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself" Merlin told him.  
>"I have to, to save my people, to save her"<p>

"I will take your place"  
>"Merlin-"<br>"What is the life of a servant compared to the life of a prince?"  
>"A good servants hard to come by and besides aren't you going to be a father soon?" Merlin looked shocked at how his friend knew.<br>"She wouldn't shut up about it the minute she found out" Arthur smiled at Castiel.  
>"Just promise one thing. That you'll look after Castiel, I want her to be happy she deserves it" Arthur asked of Merlin.<br>"Don't worry I'll make sure of it"

* * *

><p>The next day we finally arrived at the Isle of the Blessed. We walked through the creepy foggy castle. I heard the sound of Wyverns.<br>"What was that?" Elyan asked.  
>"I have an idea I just hope I'm wrong" Gwaine said as he took his sword out. Two Wyverns attacked us I tried to hit them by swinging my sword but these little buggers were ruthless.<br>"Merlin now would be a good time to do your dragon talkie thingy" I whispered to him and within seconds the Wyverns flew away.

"We need to keep moving" Arthur ordered. We walked on only to be attacked by Wyverns again.  
>"Sire you must keep moving we'll handle them" Leon, Percival, and Elyan volunteered. Arthur nodded at them and we continued on. My heart was beating at a million miles an hour as I started to realize Arthur was just minutes away from sacrificing himself. We came into this big courtyard and right in the middle of this was a big stone slab perfect for someone to be sacrificed on. Standing behind the slab was this creepy hooded woman and behind her was a big pillar of strange black smoke.<br>"It's not often we have visitors" the woman said to us.

"Put an end to this. I demand that you heal the tear in the veil between the two worlds" Arthur ordered.  
>"It was not I who has done this so why should it be I who stops this" the woman snapped.<p>

"Because innocent people are dying" I pleaded. The woman did this insane laugh. Gwaine stormed at her ready to attack but he was pushed harshly back by her magic.

"I know what you want" Arthur told her.  
>"And do you have it?" the woman asked.<br>"I'm prepared to pay whatever is necessary" The woman beckoned him forward. Arthur turned around to me and looked at me. I was in tears now.  
>"Please don't cry" he asked as we connected foreheads.<br>"We were going to get married and have kids remember?" I told him and he was definitely shaking right now. We just stayed silent. Arthur leaned down and kissed me lightly before he let go of me. The woman was smiling evilly at me as she watched me cry while Arthur walked up. Arthur stopped at the altar and he looked back at me one last time. It felt like a strong wind was passing through me and Arthur was pushed back and hit his head against something looking completely shocked before he blacked out.

"Did I do that?" I asked amazed turning to Lancelot and Merlin. They both nodded. Merlin started to walk forward now, but a thought popped into my head and I stopped him.  
>"What are you doing?" he asked.<br>"When you say blood sacrifice it doesn't exactly mean killing yourself does it?" I asked the woman. She gave me a weird toothy smile.  
>"Most people assume that the answer is always death and I never bother to tell them that it's just a little cut that's needed" she said. I ignored at how she just said she loved to watch people kill themselves and continued our conversation.<br>"Do you wish to perform the sacrifice child?" she asked.  
>"Just a cut?" I asked, she nodded. I walked up and she brought out a knife. She said some sort of spell and cut the knife across my hand it did hurt a bit but it wasn't as bad as dying. I watched as my blood fell onto the slab and I saw the veil start to close. The woman then evaporated with the veil and I was stuck with a bleeding hand.<br>"Here" Lancelot said coming over to me as he ripped a part of his tunic and covered my hand with it.

"Turns out constantly questioning authority does work" Merlin said to me and I nodded at him.

* * *

><p>Everything had gone back to normal as we got back to Camelot. There was practically a celebration and flowers were being thrown at us as we arrived. Later that night I heard a knock on the door as I fiddled with the bandages on my hand that Gaius had given me.<br>"Come in" I said. Arthur walked through the door looking serious. He had been acting odd since we arrived. He sat down on my bed without saying a word.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.  
>"How long have you had magic?" he asked.<p>

"How'd you figure out?"

"Back on the Isle of the blessed when I looked at you for what I thought was the last time. Your eyes turned gold and I blacked out. Only people with magic have eyes that can do that" he explained. He didn't seem angry with me which was strange.

"When we were heading back to Camelot some sort of spirit healed me and gave me magic to save my life. Arthur look at me though" I said when I noticed he wasn't making eye contact with me. He turned towards me "I'm still the same person and you know I would never use magic to hurt anyone"  
>"Except me" he added considering when I had knocked him back I had given him a big bump on his head.<br>"That was to protect you" I told him.  
>"Do you still love me?"I asked looking down at my lap.<br>"Do you really have to ask" he said lifting my chin up. "I promise to keep your magic a secret I just had to know that you weren't going to lie to me again" he said. That sort of stung a bit when he said that but I got what he was saying.

"Tomorrow we're getting married" he announced quickly.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.  
>"We've waited long enough, we both nearly lost our lives. I think it's time we finally be wed to each other"<p>

"But what about permission and all that stuff?"  
>"To hell with it" he shrugged. The idea seemed so sudden and I loved it but I was also scared. He kissed me again even though I was speechless.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked.  
>"See you" I said. After he left it's like Gwen had been waiting for that moment to happen as she ran in with this white princess ball gown.<br>"Lancelot told me that Arthur was going to do this. You have no idea how hard it was to sneak this down lower town and into the castle without Arthur noticing" she breathed.  
>"Did you just make this now?" I asked wondering if Gwen really was the fairy godmother.<p>

"No Anya's made me make it months ago" she said. "So you're getting married then?" I nodded and hugged her.

* * *

><p>I walked into Castiel's chambers to find her trying to do her hair but she was crying.<br>"Why are you crying?" I asked her.  
>"I don't know" she said. I hugged her, she looked beautiful in her wedding dress.<p>

"Hey remember I was in your shoes not too long ago. You may be scared now but it all fades away when you see him at the end of the aisle" I told her. She looked up at me. I took out a handkerchief and wiped away her tears.  
>"Alright so I'm half decent at doing hair and makeup so I think I'll do the rest of you" I told her holding onto her shoulders as we looked into the mirror.<p>

"Remember Arthur loves you even with all your flaws"  
>"aka magic and coming from a different time" I smiled at her. I tried to work as good as I could and when I finished I hate to admit it but I made her look stunning.<br>"I look like a princess" she smiled.  
>"You will be a princess" I assured her. There was a knock at the door.<br>"You two finished yet?" Merlin asked.  
>"Yes" I answered. Merlin walked in.<br>"You look beautiful Castiel" he told her. She hugged him.

"I'll go find a place to sit" I told her.  
>"Your not walking me down the aisle?"<br>"Someone heavily insisted that they walk you down the aisle" I glared at Merlin. Castiel hugged me one more time before I left.

* * *

><p>Merlin and I waited for us to go in to the throne room where the wedding was being held the whole place was beautifully decorated with pink and white flowers. I couldn't breathe.<br>"I don't think I want to do this" I said.  
>"Oh yes you will Castiel because if not I will drag you down that aisle" he joked. The doors opened and everyone in the room looked at us.<br>"Oh dear god" I breathed out.  
>"Ready?"<br>"No" I said as we started walking slowly down the aisle. I looked up and saw Arthur standing at the other end looking very handsome and very happy to see me. Merlin gave me away and went to go sit next to Anya. Arthur and I looked at each other the whole time as we said our vows. It was just like my dream I had a long time ago it seemed like everyone else in the room blurred compared to him and we never broke eye contact.

"I do" I said when the priest asked me. Arthur and I didn't wait as we kissed each other.

000000  
>Morgana flipped over a table in anger as she heard news that Arthur was still alive from her new and faithful sidekick Agravain.<br>"But my lady there is more I must say" Agravain told her. She looked at him.  
>"The Lady Castiel and Arthur are now wed" he said to afraid to look at her.<br>"You should leave before I do something that might injure you" she warned him he quickly ran out. Morgana picked up one of the glass jars she had and threw it against the wall. She would get her revenge on Castiel soon.

**Ta dah! Hope you liked it and review if you did also check out my new Hunger Games fan fic and sorry there wasn't a lot of Anya in this bye. **


	53. Going Back in Time p1

_Good morning world and all who inhabit it_ I thought as I stretched myself awake. I yawned and looked around the room my bed seemed bigger than usual. Then I raised my eyebrow and looked around the room a bit more. I realized I was in Arthur and Castiel's chambers.  
>"Hello?" I asked. There was no answer I must had fallen asleep while talking to Castiel and she probably left me there. Arthur walked in and he surprisingly smiled at me.<br>"Morning Anya good to see you're finally up" he said kissing me on the top of my head. Ok this was way weirder than usual I was surprised when he would even hug me sometimes but like a brotherly kiss on the head was something Arthur would never do.  
>"Sleep well?" he asked.<p>

"Yeah?" I questioned.  
>"Good Gaius said you need rest since you're carrying a child now" he smiled at me. I for some reason looked down at my wedding ring and saw it wasn't the one Merlin had given me it was Castiel's.<br>"I'll be right back" I said before this conversation could continue any longer and I ran for it. Something was wrong with Arthur he thought we were together for some reason and why was I wearing Castiel's ring? I bumped into someone on accident.  
>"Sorry" I apologized quickly.<br>"It's alright" A voice I really didn't want to hear right now said. I looked up and saw Morgana.

"You alright?" she asked looking a bit concerned now.  
>"Fine I'll just be off" I said trying to avoid her but she followed me.<br>"How do you think I'm doing as Queen by the way I'm still trying to get over that feeling you know since I was only crowned just a few days ago?" she asked.

"What?" I nearly shouted at her. She looked at me closer now.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked. I then tried to run as best and fast as I could for being pregnant. I had to find Merlin and Castiel they would know something was up. I walked to my old chambers hoping Merlin might be there for some reason but when I opened the door I saw Castiel and Merlin being much closer than they usually were with each other kissing passionately. I tried to hold back a scream. This was all one terrible nightmare it had to be. I pinched myself nothing happened. Castiel finally pulled herself away from Merlin to notice my presence. Best friend or not I had half the mind to slap her right on the spot. She immediately blushed at her and Merlin getting caught.  
>"Sorry I was only telling him goodbye before he went off to go see Arthur" she giggled at me.<p>

"MERLIN" we heard Arthur shout. I saw Merlin roll his eyes.  
>"And that's my cue" he sighed.<br>"See you at some point today then?" Castiel asked.

"Definitely" he leaned down to kiss her before going. All I got when he left was a ruffling of my hair.  
>"Are you alright Anya you look like you're about to pass out?" Castiel asked. Only incoherent squeaks could come out of my mouth. She walked me to the bed to sit me down. I did the only thing I could do and hit her with the nearest pillow.<br>"What the hell is going on here?" I asked hitting her on every word.  
>"What's going on here? What's wrong with you?" she asked. I stayed silent<p>

"Do you want me to get Gaius?" she asked.  
>"I'm just going to sleep"<br>"Didn't you just wake up?"  
>"I want a nap" I demanded. She backed off.<br>"See you later then?" I nodded slowly at her.

* * *

><p>After I calmed myself down. I finally came to the conclusion that I was in some other world or some sort of Inception stuff was going on in my brain because before I woke up this morning I had been sleeping with Merlin and last time I checked Castiel always gags at the thought of making out with Merlin so what I was seeing must not be real. <em>But this all feels so real<em> I argued with myself. Once I realized I would just have to investigate further I went after Castiel and found her in the market with Gwen.

"Hi" I said to them.

"Ahhhh I see you're much more cheerier than when I last saw you" Castiel looked at me.

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

"She nearly murdered me with a pillow" Castiel smiled at her.  
>"That's what all the feathers in your hair were" she laughed.<br>"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked Castiel. She nodded and said bye to Gwen.  
>"Sorry about this morning" I apologized.<br>"Don't worry I assumed it's probably your hormones or something like that" she shrugged.  
>"What did you want to talk about?" she asked.<p>

"I wanted to know how you and Merlin met" I smiled at her pretending like I actually cared about her relationship with **_my_** husband. She blushed.  
>"I've already told you a bunch of times"<br>"But I love hearing it" I begged.  
>"Well we've known each other our whole lives. When my mother died while giving birth to me Hunith took me in and we grew up together. I started to have sort of a crush on him when we got older. Then he decided to go off to Camelot and I went with him and that's when we sort of got closer and also you and I met and became practically sisters. Then Merlin and I had our first kiss when he had to go to the Isle of the Blessed to save Arthur's life and ever since then we've been in love with each other" she smiled at me and she was wearing the same smile she usually wore when she talked about Arthur. "That's so sweet" I lied.<br>"It's not as adorable as your story is with Arthur. You two hated each other when you were together the first time I met you because that whole arranged marriage thing but your first kiss it just sounded so magical" she sighed. I looked at Castiel hoping that some part of the old her was somewhere in this new version of her.  
>"Do you think we could ever finish each other sentences?" I asked.<br>"What do you mean are you talking about some sort of game?" she asked. I nodded she smiled at me.  
>"You go first" then she nudged me.<br>"Not my….."  
>"Cheese?" she raised an eyebrow at me. <em>Division <em>I answered for her.  
>"Bow ties are…"<br>"What's a bow tie?"

"You're a wizard…."  
>"Merlin?"<br>"That is….."

"A book"

"MAHOGANY" I shouted at her.  
>"I had no idea you'd be so competitive" she backed away from me. What was wrong with this world?<br>"Hello beautiful" Gwaine's voice said from behind me.  
>"She's taken" Castiel said to him. Wait Gwaine was flirting with me now?<p>

"So what's say me and you two ladies go out to the tavern and have some drinks then we'll see where the day takes us" he suggested throwing his arms around our shoulders.

"I have to be somewhere" I rudely pulled away from him and walked away. I heard Castiel laugh as she ran away from Gwaine and jumped into Merlin's arms and he spun her around. They had no idea how much it was hurting me right now watching this.

* * *

><p>I speed walked all the way till I found a abandoned hallway ignoring everybody who tried to comfort me. Even Percival made an attempt but I just pushed him out of the way like it was nothing and I had no clue anybody could do that. I leaned against the wall and slid down it and started crying. I didn't know what was going on and I felt alone for once in my life.<br>"Anya's starting to notice" I heard Morgana's voice grumble from the room next to me.  
>"I told you sister that something like this would happen when you combined two timelines" Morgause's voice answered. So in this strange universe Morgause was still alive then.<p>

"I wanted to see you again sister and I wanted to finally rule over Camelot with you by my side" Morgana said. I was holding my breath now.

"I know you have missed me" Morgause told her.  
>"Why is she the only one noticing the change?" Morgana asked.<p>

"The Anya from the other timeline must be trying to stop you. They are both the same person in this timeline right now but one half of her must want to put things back into place. That must be why she's noticing the changes"

"But that shouldn't be happening"  
>"There's only one way you can stop her then" Morgause assumed.<br>"I'll have to make it look like an accident" Morgana said. I slowly got up and made sure I could get away without them noticing. I bumped into someone and let out a little scream. I looked up saw Arthur he grabbed onto my arms.  
>"Are you alright?" he asked looked worried. I couldn't speak.<br>"You're shaking" he realized. I looked behind me and saw Morgana and Morgause had ran out from where they were talking and saw us.  
>"I-I saw a spider" I lied. Arthur relaxed.<br>"All that fuss over a spider?"  
>"You didn't see it" I joked.<p>

"Show me where it is so I can kill it" he rolled his eyes kissing me on the cheek.

* * *

><p>The minute I finally found a spider for Arthur to kill I ran to the library and flipped through some books to research something on timelines. At this point I didn't care as I just started flinging books down from their shelves.<p>

"Looking for something?" Jefforey asked dodging a book.

"Do you know anything about different timelines?" I asked desperately.  
>"Well a bit. Timelines are our lives basically but there are other ones as well they're the worlds where our what ifs become realities"<br>"Like alternate worlds then?" I guessed.  
>"I suppose if you put it that way"<br>"What if someone was to combine two worlds together?"  
>"Nothings ever been written about that why the sudden interest?"<br>"It doesn't matter but say someone did how could you split the timelines apart again?"

"There has to be one main factor of what's holding the two different worlds together. It has to be so different from the other timeline that it couldn't break the hold on them. But if one timeline becomes like the other than they will split apart eventually" he assumed.  
>"Thank you" I said running out.<br>"Your welcome?" he said behind me. I soon started to think that somehow Morgana had learned about timelines and combined one where she could be Queen and also have Morgause back. Obviously the main factor was that Castiel and Arthur and Merlin and I weren't together.

"So then I have to get us together" I said to myself as I paced.  
>"Well that's gonna be hard trying to flirt with Merlin considering your pregnant" I said. Then I paused. If I went back in time and changed Castiel and Merlin's relationship from when they first arrived in Camelot and made Castiel fall in love with Arthur and Merlin with I, I could split them apart.<p>

"Only one problem how do I go back in time all by myself? Can't talk to Merlin obviously" I shot my idea down. But possibly Gaius could help. It was worth a shot as I went down to his chambers. I knocked on the door.

"Good evening my lady are you feeling well?" he asked.  
>"Fine have you got anything that can make me go back in time?" I asked getting to the point.<br>"I beg your pardon" he looked at me as if I was insane.  
>"Just please answer the question it's very important" I begged.<p>

"Are you sure Arthur approves of what you're asking of me?"  
>"Yes" my voice was rising now. He stumbled around the room and pulled out this necklace.<p>

"You've got to be kidding me?" I asked myself as I recognized it.

"This is a-"  
>"Timeturner" I answered. He nodded looking confused at how I knew.<br>"I read it in a book" I lied sort of. He handed it to me.  
>"Just spin it a how many times, for how many years you want to go back" he told me.<br>"I thought this only could go back in hours?" I asked remembering Harry Potter.  
>"Some of them do but I found one that can do years as well" he said. I hugged the old man and left the room so I could do this in secret. I was also inwardly nerding out as I felt like Hermione right now. I calculated how many years I needed to go back and spun the little necklace hoping this would work. I felt like I was going down a steep drop on a roller coaster as the world sped up around me and then found myself on this sunny grassy hill.<p>

"You're such a girl Castiel" I heard Merlin joke and I spotted him and Castiel were walking up the same hill I was on. I couldn't let them see me so I quickly hid behind a tree.  
>"So what? Because I packed for more than a day? Instead of you who packed just a pair of shoes" Castiel teased. I looked at the two of them and saw they were younger looking.<p>

"Well if I'm going to be living a new life in Camelot then why not start off by leaving my old life behind" he said. Castiel scoffed at him.

"You say that now but wait till your one pair of clothing starts to smell and you have to walk around in your undergarments all day while I clean your clothes" Castiel said and then blushed at what she just said.  
>"I can clean my own clothes"<br>"Don't make me laugh ahahaha too late" she said. I followed after them slowly into Camelot as I had to listen to them talk and flirt. _Well at least I made it to the right time_ I thought. There was something big going on in the castle courtyard that I avoided so I could go and look for Arthur and I. _The faster I get all of us together the sooner everything will go back to normal_ I sighed. I had to stop for a moment when I noticed something odd. One of the carts in the market had a mirror and I looked younger as well and I wasn't pregnant. But I was though. It seemed like my reflection was only conveying to others my past form. _Just keep moving on_ I pushed myself on as I went to go search for Arthur. I somehow snuck into the castle.  
>"Arthur wait up" I heard my voice shout.<p>

"Oh crap" I said. I quickly hid in a supply closet.  
>"Arthur quit ignoring me" other me whined as her and Arthur stood in front of my hiding spot. Arthur practically looked like a baby at this age and my god is that really what I looked like?<p>

"Well get used to it because if we're going to have to marry each other I'll be doing it a lot" he sighed turning away from me.

"You come back here right now" other me demanded stamping her foot.  
>"I hear this strange buzzing noise hmmm must be an annoying fly" Arthur said. Other me was about to run after him but I grabbed her and pulled her into the supply closet with me. Other me looked shocked.<br>"Oh my god" other me whispered.  
>"Listen I know this is confusing but you're just going to have to go along with it" I told her.<br>"What?" And with that I knocked her out and locked the door.

"My god I really hope that I'm not that stupid now" I hoped. I went after Arthur hoping this would work.  
>"Alright I get it. You don't want to be married to me as much as I want to be married to you" I said catching up with Arthur.<p>

"That's the first knowledgeable thing you've ever said Anya" Arthur retorted. I pushed that aside.  
>"So what if the both of us rebel against our marriage" I suggested.<p>

"You're point?"

"We can't get married if we find someone else who we love and that should be pretty easy for you I mean well look at you"  
>"Are you mocking me?"<br>"Am I never not mocking you"  
>"You seem different"<br>"Do you want to get out of this stupid arranged marriage or not?" he nodded.  
>"Good because I have the perfecte girl for you" I grabbed his hand.<br>"Can't I have training" he said.  
>"Fine I'll come with you maybe she'll pass by" I crossed my arms.<p>

* * *

><p>Apparently Arthur's idea of training has changed over the years because he was making this one poor soul run around in public while Arthur and the other knights threw knives at this wooden shield he was carrying. I saw Castiel passing by the area. Arthur had his arm at the ready to throw another dagger.<br>"Hang on that's her" I said pointing at Castiel.  
>"Her?" Arthur asked slightly disgusted.<br>"Yes her. Come on look at that red hair, that smile, those big blue eyes" I tried to persuade him. Arthur started to blush now when he got a good look at her. He didn't even call her a cross dresser because she was wearing clothes very identical to Merlin's.

"Go talk to her" I prodded him.  
>"I have something better" he suggested. He whistled at Castiel. I facepalmed myself. Castiel turned around and Arthur nodded at her. She didn't make any showing of her caring about him. Arthur gave her a facial expression that said <em>Watch this<em> then he threw the dagger and hit the target spot on. He raised his eyebrows at her waiting for her reaction.  
>"What are you five?" she said before walking on. Apparently while Arthur had been looking away servant who had been carrying the target made a run for it.<p>

"Oh come on don't act like you aren't impressed" Arthur shouted after her. She ignored him. He went after her. _Well at least he was attracted to her_ I thought. Arthur went up to her and grabbed her wrist. Just then Merlin showed up. Oh joy as if anything else could go less according to plan.  
>"What's going on?" Merlin asked looking at Arthur's tight grip on Castiel's arm. Castiel got her arm out of Arthur's grasp.<br>"Nothing the little knight thought he could catch my attention by throwing a stupid knife" Castiel glared at Arthur.

"Excuse me?"  
>"Oh I'm sorry do I need to have to split my sentences into syllables so they're easier for you to understand?"<p>

"Do you know who I am?"

"No and I don't care and by the way you don't get a girls attention by whistling at her like a dog" Castiel told him. Arthur got an angry look in his eye.

"Come on Castiel lets leave our little friend alone before his head explodes from how hard you've damaged his ego" Merlin said. The other knights at the training laughed at that and made inappropriate ooooing noises.  
>"Do I know you?" Arthur asked Merlin.<br>"I'm Merlin, this is my friend Castiel we just arrived in Camelot" Merlin introduced himself. _Hi I'm your future wife and your best friend nice to meet you too _ I thought.  
>"So you don't know me but you still called me your friend" Arthur asked.<br>"You're right how could I have a friend who was such an ass" Merlin said. Castiel's mouth turned into a perfect O.

"Well how I could I have one who could be so stupid?" Arthur retorted. _Oh believe me you will_ I thought. Castiel and I made eye contact at how stupid the two of them were acting and smiled at each other. Was this her first moment of our friendship forming?

"Tell me Merlin do you know how to walk on your knees?" Arthur asked.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into" Merlin started to threaten.  
>"Why what are you going to do?" Arthur challenged. Castiel got a grip on Merlin's arm and I felt a pang of jealousy still when I saw her do this.<p>

"Go on be my guest come on, come on, come on" Arthur was taunting him now.  
>"Merlin that's it we're going" Castiel started to drag him away.<p>

"That's right just run away with your stupid ginger friend like the coward you are" Arthur said to him.  
>"Arthur stop" I whispered to him. But it was too late Merlin was already speeding towards him about to punch Arthur in the face but Arthur easily blocked it.<p>

"Stop it" Castiel yelled at him as Arthur twisted Merlin's arm painfully behind his back.

"I could have you arrested for that" Arthur said to Merlin.  
>"Who do you think you are the king?" Merlin asked. <em>Nope<em> I answered.

"No I'm his son Arthur" Arthur said letting Merlin go as some guards took him away.

"Prat" Castiel said to him as she walked off after Merlin.  
>"That was your choice for me?" Arthur asked turning towards me after looking at Castiel for a moment. I nodded. Arthur smiled.<br>"She's perfect" he surprisingly said.  
>"What?" I asked completely expecting a different answer.<p>

"There's no one else who my father could completely dislike more than her. If I try and get her to engage with me and I'll say to my father I'm only doing it because I don't want to be engaged to you we can bargain and get out of this marriage"

"Yay?" I said not expecting what to say.  
>"For once in your life you are a genius Anya" Arthur smacked me on the arm.<p>

"This is going to be harder than I thought it would be" I realized.

**So what'd you think. Did it make sense I hope it did. Review if you like it and sorry for the long wait everyone I was in Texas oh and I got a sandwich from a pilot on the ride back yep pretty exciting. And omg has anyone else seen the pics for Sea of Monsters yet? I am so excited yay more Percy Jackson and I looked at IMDB and I hope these castings are true because it said Anthony Head and Nathan Fillion are going to be in it and the chick who played Glimmer in the Hunger Games but I'm more excited about Capt. Malcolm Reynolds/Richard Castle ahahhhhh. Bye**

**Grapejuice101: Thanks for chattin with me this weekend and I'm glad you liked the last two chapters.**

**TheImpossiblePen: Ooooh thank you :D I'm so glad you're enjoying it.**

**Yearofthedays: Haha thanks and I was like I have to mention Rory at some point in this story because sometimes a lot of ppl on Merlin seem to be like "I'm dead wait no I'm not I'm alive again!" haha**

**SunnySmile13: I'm so glad you liked it I hope you liked this one too :D**

**Bessieboop2310: Awww really I feel so honored that this is the first thing you've read on fanfic I'm so glad you're enjoying it.**

**Magic Whispers: Awwww thank you and I hope you had fun on you're trip by the way.**

**CassieSalvatore: Thank you hoped you liked this chapter. **


	54. Going Back in Time p2

Arthur followed after the red haired girl later that day. He found her walking around looking at the little carts in the market. She stopped at a cart that was carrying dresses and admired one.

"Ah hem" Arthur interrupted her thoughts. Castiel's face quickly changed to an annoyed expression.  
>"Just because you're a prince doesn't mean you can stalk me" Castiel said walking away.<p>

"And just because you're stubborn doesn't mean I still won't follow after you" Arthur retorted.  
>"What do you want?" she spun on him.<p>

"Can't I just talk to you" he laughed.  
>"Oh yes because I'm sure you often talk to commoners like me" Castiel guessed.<br>"I do so"

"Really then how come you haven't said a thing to the crowd of girls behind you following your every move?" Arthur turned around and saw that she was right. Behind him where about five or so girls blushing like crazy. Arthur gave them a small wave and they all dispersed giggling madly. He turned back around to find Castiel walking off again.

"Do you really want to know why I'm so interested in you?" he asked catching up with her.  
>"No" she answered.<p>

"Not even if I said it was because you were beautiful"

"I have someone else in mind"  
>"Merlin?" he guessed. Castiel paused for a moment.<br>"Yes" she answered. He burst out laughing.  
>"Well he's better than you"<br>"Oh I'm sure of it" he joked.

"Can't you take a hint of when you're not wanted?"

"I don't have to leave my father rules this place so you're the one who should be leaving" he told her.

"I would if you stopped following"  
>"I will if you listen to me for a moment" she put a hand on her hip and made a motion for him to go on.<br>"As you might know I have quite a lot of money" he paused for a moment wondering if she was going to interrupt him but she stayed silent.

"I need someone to pretend to be my fiancé" he told her not fully telling her the plan.

"I thought that one girl Anya was your fiancé?" she asked.  
>"Yes and we hate each other"<br>"And I take it you need that fake fiancé to be me?" she guessed.  
>"Yes" he answered hoping she'd accept.<br>"No then" she shot down his hopes.

"Please I really want to get out of my arranged marriage" he said.

"If Anya and I find someone who our parents disapprove of and say that we'll marry that person instead of each other our parents will have to cut off the marriage" Arthur explained.  
>"Definitely no then. I don't want to be flaunted around then like some piece of meat for your father to hate just so you can get your way" Castiel said.<p>

"Please I'll pay you" he begged. Castiel paused for a moment as she noticed that was the second time he said please. She started to contemplate his offer. But what would Merlin think if he saw her pretending to be engaged to Arthur. She had been waiting practically her whole life for him to fall in love with her. Coming to Camelot with him would be for nothing if he despised her.  
>"No" she told him.<br>"Why?" he asked.  
>"Because one I have someone else, like I said before, and two I could never pretend to be attracted to someone like you"<br>"Everyone else in Camelot thinks the opposite" he sounded a bit cocky.

"Exactly"

"If we kissed don't tell me you wouldn't feel anything?"

"I wouldn't"

"Really?"

"Really" and with that Arthur quickly pulled her close to him and smashed their lips together. Castiel surprisingly didn't pull away and started to kiss back but then realized what she was doing and pushed herself away from Arthur who was looking surprised. When he had kissed her it seemed like fireworks of some sort or even magic had gone off when he kissed her.  
>"See nothing" Castiel put on a good poker face walking off leaving Arthur standing there dumbfounded.<p>

* * *

><p>I flinched as I watched people throw rotten fruit at Merlin while he was locked in the stocks. Once they finally gave him a break I walked over to him.<p>

"Hi" I said down to him. He looked up at me.

"I'm Anya" I introduced myself. It felt weird having to do this again.  
>"I'm Merlin but most people call me idiot" he said awkwardly shaking my hand. I laughed at that and he gave me a look.<br>"Oh sorry I'm not laughing at you being called an idiot I just um…" I tried to come up with an excuse. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I just wanted to say that, that was really brave of you standing up for your friend like that" I told him.

"I could've taken Arthur if I had the chance though" Merlin said to himself.  
>"In a fist fight no" I answered. He looked offended.<br>"I'm stronger than I look" he said.  
>"I'm sure you are. It's just Arthur's really rough and tough and you're…."<br>"Go on"  
>"A twig" I said and that actually made him laugh. I saw there was some fruit in his hair and I instinctively brushed it out and he blushed. We looked forward and saw the crowd was ready to start chucking fruit again.<br>"Well nice to meet you Anya but my fans are waiting" he said.  
>"Good luck" I warned him.<p>

"If you're not busy afterwards and don't mind the smell of rotten fruit would you mind going on a walk?" he asked.

"No" I answered.

* * *

><p>Morgana appeared in the castle and quickly hid the time turner she was wearing around her neck. She had somewhat of a clue that Anya would have found a way to try and stop her as soon as she had started to plan how to kill her. Arthur had come rushing to her about how Anya had disappeared. She quickly realized that she had to follow Anya back into the past and stop her there.<br>"HELLO SOMEBODY OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Morgana heard Anya's voice coming out of a supply closet. She opened it and saw a younger Anya come out of it.  
>"Morgana you wouldn't believe what I've been through. I saw another me and she knocked me out" Anya said to her. Morgana just nodded with fake sympathy already knowing this wasn't the Anya she was looking for. With a quick spell she killed the girl and put her back in the supply closet.<br>"You talk too much dear" she said to the dead body as she walked off to go and find her younger self and knock her unconscious as well so there wouldn't be two Morgana's running around the place and also to dispose of the future Anya so she could get back to ruling Camelot.

* * *

><p>"If it's any consolation for having rotten vegetables and fruits thrown at you, you actually don't smell that bad" I told Merlin as we walked around Camelot.<br>"Why thank you" he said.

"So what brings you to Camelot?" I asked.  
>"Well my friend and I, Castiel, wanted to experience something new in our lives so we came here" he explained.<br>"And you and you're friend are you two together?" I asked awkwardly.  
>"Oh no we're just friends, practically siblings. We've known each other since birth" he explained. I didn't know what to say but I felt guilty at being happy that Castiel was in the friend zone.<p>

* * *

><p>I know I shouldn't have been eavesdropping but when Merlin just happened to be passing by talking to that one girl who had tried to stop Arthur I just had to see what they were talking about. I listened in and felt my heart break into a million pieces when Merlin said that we were just friends. I turned around slowly making sure they wouldn't hear me and looked for a place to cry. <em>Don't cry yet hold it in<em> I told myself as I went walking off somewhere. I finally found a quiet place secluded place and just let the tears stream. I had told myself repeatedly that this would happen someday. I knew that he could never love me the way I loved him.

"Are you crying?" Arthur said as he stood in front of me. I started to walk the other way wiping my eyes.  
>"No there's something in my eye" I told him.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked with what I think was concern.

"Not like you would care" I told him.  
>"Maybe I would" I scoffed at him but then looked at his face and saw he was dead serious. I let myself start to cry again.<br>"Merlin doesn't love me" I said in between sobs.

* * *

><p><em>I would<em> Arthur thought in his head. But then he realized what he was thinking. He had known this girl for maybe a day or two now and yet he couldn't stop thinking about her. He felt like he wanted to be with her so bad. Part of him wanted to hold her but another refused the idea.

"I'm sorry" was all he could reply. She shook her head and started to cry again then she looked up at Arthur.  
>"If your offer is still standing, I'll take it up" she told him. Arthur felt ecstatic now as he thought of how he was going to spend more time with her now but he made a good job at not showing his excitement.<p>

"Alright we'll talk later tomorrow then" he said.  
>"Ok" she nodded before leaving him.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning I had surprised Merlin by asking him if he wanted a tour of Camelot as we were walking I started to believe that my plan was working as Merlin opened up to me more and more. I even made an attempt at holding his hand and he actually didn't let go. And as if things couldn't get better I saw Arthur and Castiel talking to each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur and Castiel had been talking with each other for quite awhile now and Arthur found out there was more to her then just a stubborn little heathen. She was funny and kind and very sweet as the children talked to her. At one point he started to cross paths with Merlin and Anya. Arthur didn't know what had gotten into him but he said to Merlin<p>

"How's your knee walking coming along?"

"Arthur" Castiel snapped at him. Arthur knew he was just taunting Merlin now to get back at him for hurting Castiel. Apparently Anya and Merlin had decided to ignore Arthur to not cause any trouble. Merlin couldn't have believed his eyes when he saw Castiel talking to Arthur and actually smiling at him didn't she know how much of a prat he was?

"Oh don't run away" Arthur complained to Merlin's retreating back as he ignored Castiel's pleads to stop.  
>"From you" Merlin said also ignoring Anya who was telling him to keep moving. (AN: Just a quick note the word ignore is mentioned a lot in this part)<br>"Thank god I thought you were deaf as well as dumb"  
>"Look I told you, you were an ass I just didn't realize you were a royal one" Castiel and Anya made faces at each other again at how stupid the boys were acting once they realized they couldn't stop them.<p>

"I could take you a part with one blow" Arthur told him.  
>"I could do it with less" Merlin retorted. <em>Actually he could<em> Anya and Castiel both thought.

" Are you sure?" Arthur asked. Merlin took off his jacket making Arthur laugh.  
>"Alright that's it the both of you are acting like a complete bunch of idiots can't you two just leave each other alone like grown ups?" Anya asked breaking in between them. The boys looked at each other and scoffed at how stupid that sounded.<br>_You know you're going to lose_ Castiel tried to tell Merlin telepathically. He ignored her thought. Arthur threw Merlin a mace which he clumsily caught, while Arthur spun it around expertly.  
>"I'll warn you I've been trained to kill since birth" Arthur said.<br>"How long have you been training to be a prat then?" Merlin asked  
>"You can't address me like that"<br>"I'm sorry how long have you been training to be a prat my lord" Merlin bowed to him and with that Arthur swung the mace at Merlin and surprisingly missed. They started chasing each other around.  
>"Men" Anya said to Castiel who she wished so badly could return to her older self.<p>

"Hmph" Castiel said as she and Anya chased after Merlin and Arthur. The both of them were tripping over the mess the boys were making of Camelot.  
>"So you and Arthur then huh?" Anya asked to see if her plan was working.<br>"No" Castiel answered sounding very disgusted. Finally the two caught up with the boys to find Merlin almost get arrested again till Arthur stopped the guards. Anya happened to notice that when he let Merlin go he had been looking at Castiel the entire time. Castiel looked up at Arthur and smiled at him out of thanks.

* * *

><p>"So how'd things with you and Castiel go yesterday?" I asked as I watched Arthur do shooting practice with a crossbow the next day.<br>"Fine" he answered bluntly.  
>"Really they went fine" I nudged him.<br>"Yes" he answered shooting at non-moving target this time that wasn't being carried by a servant.

"Castiel what's wrong?" Merlin asked as I watched him follow after Castiel who was stomping away from him across the training field.  
>"I told you it doesn't matter" she answered.<br>"We've known each other all of our lives so don't give me that lie" Merlin smirked and surprisingly Castiel picked up one of the crossbows and pointed it at him.

"Oh crap" I said running to them. While Arthur was totally oblivious to all that was going on.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked looking genuinely frightened now.  
>"I said leave me alone alright" Castiel told him. He nodded she dropped it and walked off.<p>

"What happened?" I asked. Merlin shrugged. _God you're so clueless_ I thought knowing that Castiel was mad at him because of me. Much to my enjoyment though Arthur soon followed after Castiel. When he got her attention I saw her turn around and smile at him. I saw Merlin glaring at Arthur.

"He's actually very sweet if you just get to know him. She's in good hands" I told him. Merlin turned his head away and smiled at me. He almost looked like his old self.  
>"Come on we're going somewhere" I grabbed his hand.<br>"Where are we going?" he asked as I led him out of Camelot and up to this grassy hill with a meadow on the top. This was the first place we ever said we loved each other. I spread my arms out and fell safely to the soft grass.  
>"You're taking me cloud watching?" he asked. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down with me. He let out a relieved breath. I inched closer to him so I could rest my head by his but every time I got closer he would just move further away.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at me questionably.  
>"Nothing" I lied realizing how awkward this must be for him. I let out a cough. <em>Oh screw this I'm done waiting I miss him<em> I thought. I sat up and Merlin copied my action wondering what was up and then I grabbed him by his, as Castiel calls it, hipster scarf and kissed him. And to my relief he didn't pull away.

* * *

><p>"Are you done yet?" Arthur asked as he waited outside Morgana's bedroom for Castiel to find a dress for the feast tonight. Tonight was the night he would finally get out of his arranged marriage with Anya. Both him and Castiel knew that after this nothing would happen and they would just part as unlikely friends but for Arthur that was the exact opposite of what he wanted.<p>

"Yes" she answered. He opened the door.  
>"I can't choose" she said holding up the different dresses to herself.<p>

"The blue one" he immediately answered as he noticed how bright it seemed to make her hair look.  
>"Alright then blue it is" she smiled at him. He was glad that she had cheered up after that incident on the training grounds but he also made a note to himself to never get Castiel angry when being near any kind of weaponry.<p>

"I'll give it back to your cousin? Tomorrow" she promised.  
>"I can get her a new one" he answered.<br>"I really hope after this we can still be friends or something like that" Castiel admitted. _Or more_ the both of them were thinking. None of them had really mentioned the kiss at all but both of them still knew that they had a connection after that. The only thing keeping them a part was the fact that they both knew they couldn't ever be together Arthur was a prince and Castiel was a commoner. Just then Morgana came into the room.  
>"Oh hello Arthur" she fake smiled at her brother.<br>"Morgana" he nodded at her.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked.  
>"Morgana this is my friend Castiel" Arthur introduced them.<em> Oh yes I know you <em>Morgana thought trying to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at having to be nice to her worst enemy.  
>"Hello sorry about the dress Arthur said I could borrow it" she apologized.<br>"Oh it's alright" she said. _I'll have to burn it afterwards_ she thought.  
>"Well I'm sure you'll enjoy tonight I heard it's going to be quite memorable" Morgana told them giving them her oh so famous evil smile.<p>

* * *

><p>"Quit looking around for her she'll show up soon enough" I comforted Arthur as he searched the room for Castiel.<br>"I would if you'd stop searching for Merlin" he whispered. I flicked him in the ear.

"Ow" he covered .  
>"Oh be a man and suck it up" I told him. Then I saw him. Merlin and I both smiled at each other. Just then Morgana came into the room. I felt relieved that at least it wasn't the evil version of her but then my relief quickly ended when she looked up at me and she had a certain type glint in her eye.<p>

"Hello" she mouthed to me giving me a wink. She had followed me into the past. I should have seen it coming but I was too focused on bringing us all back together. Why hadn't I worked faster? I started to feel fear start up within me. Where was Castiel and Merlin when I really needed them? I could do this though I mean I'd gotten this far. Really all I needed for things to go back to normal was just for Castiel and Arthur to have a real kiss. Just then it seemed like all the oxygen was sucked out of the room as everyone stared at somebody walking in. I followed everyone's line of sight and did a little gasp too as I saw Castiel walking in wearing this gorgeous blue dress. Her face was the almost the same color as her hair as she looked down embarrassed at everyone staring at her. She made her way towards Arthur but at the last moment tripped on the hem of her dress directing all attention towards her again. _Smooth sweetheart smooth_ I thought.  
>"It's alright I've got you" Arthur told her as he caught her. She got up and smoothed herself out.<br>"What do you think?" she asked.  
>"you…um…you look"<br>"I think the idiots trying to say you look beautiful" I said for him. The two of them were looking at each other lovingly. I had to restrain myself from jumping up and down as I knew things were going to be normal tonight. I saw Morgana made no advancements towards them so I had hopes that she wouldn't interfere. While those two where flirting with each other I slowly slid my way towards Merlin. I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

"I know that's you Anya" he laughed spinning around and grabbing my hands in his. We made sure no one was watching and kissed each other. Soon we had to sit down as Uther announced that some singer was going to perform us. Not to sound rude but when she sang her music literally put me to sleep. When I woke up I found spider webs all over me.  
>"Ugh eww eww" I screamed like a little girl getting them off me. Everyone else looked about the same. Right in the middle of the floor a chandelier had fallen on the woman who was singing except she was really older now. <em>Ok I've slept through some loud things but how did I miss this?<em> I thought knowing this was magic. I looked at Merlin and realized he had stopped her. Then I saw the knife in the woman's hands as she made a last attempt at whatever her plan was and threw it at Arthur.

* * *

><p>This had been the moment Morgana had been waiting for originally in her timeline Merlin had saved Arthur. But not this time. She used magic and made the dagger fly towards Anya. Just as planned the dagger hit Anya in the chest straight on. Everyone looked at her in horror. Everything broke out into chaos. Morgana just smirked at herself as she went back to her room to pack her things and to wake up her oldself.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur was the first to reach me as he pulled the dagger out and I saw blood spread across my chest. It was really hard to breath now. Arthur picked me up and took me off to Gaius with Merlin and Castiel behind him. He set me down on a table. This wasn't supposed to happen. I started to cry scared at the thought of dying. I grabbed Castiel's hand and she was confused at the gesture but held on. I pulled Castiel close so I could talk to her. I knew I was in love with Merlin but who I really wanted right now was my best friend.<br>"Could you leave us alone?" I asked Arthur and Merlin and they backed off. Castiel looked confused.  
>"Don't talk" I told her. She nodded.<br>"You need to stop Morgana and break the necklace she's wearing" I first told her.  
>"You have to do it soon after that you need to tell Arthur how you really feel or vice versa" I begged her. She just looked dumbstruck and Arthur was standing there awkwardly looking at his feet.<br>"I will" she answered.  
>"I love you, you stupid ginger. You're the best friend I've ever had. If I ever had to fall in a lake and end up in Camelot again I would still do it with you" I admitted. She just looked like she didn't know what to say which made me cry more. I finally smiled as I thought of something.<br>"Sing to me please?" I asked. A part of the old her started to shine through.

"Deep in the meadow under the willow tree" she sang rubbing her thumb against the back of my hand.  
>"A bed of grass a soft green pillow" I joined in. Castiel even started to tear up. Everything started to go dark I looked to my right at Merlin.<br>"I love you" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek and then I died.

* * *

><p>Anya's hand went limp in my hand. I didn't even know her that well and yet I was crying as if I was mourning over the death of my sister. I felt terrible because I had thought so cruelly of her because she was in love with Merlin but it turns out they were perfect for each other. He was much happier with her. Anya had looked at me as if we'd known each other for years but we hadn't. When she asked me to sing the song it just sort of came out of me and I hadn't even heard it before it was like I knew it in a past life. I looked at Arthur and Merlin. I ran to Merlin first and held onto him tightly. When I let go I made my way for the door. I had to respect her last wishes. She had been so kind to me that I felt like I just had to do it. I ran up to where I remembered Morgana's chambers were. I walked in and saw her packing?<p>

"How is she?" Morgana asked. And I realized she sort of sounded fake when she asked me.  
>"She's dead" I answered.<br>"I'm so sorry" Morgana said.  
>"Are you going somewhere?" I asked.<p>

"I'm needed in another kingdom" she lied. I looked at what she was wearing around her neck and saw it was a necklace with a gold chain and at the end of it was a circle with an hourglass in-between it.  
>"Interesting necklace" I said looking at it.<br>"Thank you?" she said looking protective over it.  
>"Mind if I look?" I asked. She looked scared for a moment.<br>"No" she said taking it off probably thinking that I wouldn't do anything to it. I looked at it and held it in my hand. _Destroy it_ Anya's voice said in my head. I lifted my arm up.  
>"STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted but I already threw it down and when it made impact a blinding light came out of the broken necklace. Morgana shrieked in anger and I felt this strong pain in my head from some sort of spell. Apparently Morgana was to angry to notice that somebody came in and picked me up and was taking me out. The pain from my head didn't stop till my savior had gotten me outside. It had hurt so much that I rested my head on the chest of my savior.<br>"Can you stand?" Arthur's voice asked.  
>"Yes" I answered. He set me down.<br>"You followed me?" I asked.  
>"I felt like I had to for the next part of Anya's wish" he said. <em>Oops forgot about that part<em> I said. We both looked at each other awkwardly. Arthur slowly started inching towards me looking a bit nervous. Which surprised me. Soon we weren't that far away from each other.

"I can't stop thinking about you" Arthur said.

"Really?" I answered.  
>"Really" he smiled. I put my hands on both sides of his face and kissed him. Then suddenly there was a flash of white light.<p>

* * *

><p>I had no clue what I was expecting after I died I almost didn't believe that if Castiel did as I told her I would still be alive back in my own timeline, but as I opened my eyes to the morning sun. I heard someone stumbling around the room.<p>

"Bugger" Merlin's voice whispered as he ran into a drawer. I sat up happily.  
>"MERLIN!" I exclaimed. He jumped at my voice. I got out of bed and hugged him tightly.<br>"Did I miss something?" he asked.  
>"Quick question do you fancy Castiel?" I asked. He made a gagging noise.<br>"Oh my god everything is back to normal!" I hugged him again. I ran out and went into Castiel and Arthur's chambers and jumped on their bed sliding in between them.  
>"What the hell are you doing?" Castiel asked angrily.<br>"I missed you, you stupid ginge" I told her squeezing her cheeks.  
>"Go away" she said to me. I hugged her and then Arthur before leaving them very confused. I noticed the timeturner was gone so clearly it had no use in this timeline anymore and I was glad the one Morgana had was destroyed so something like this would never happen again.<p>

"Honestly though what did I miss?" Merlin asked when I came back out into the corridor. I just hugged him and kissed him.  
>"I'm never gonna find out am I?" he guessed.<p>

"Yes" I agreed.

**Alright so I'm going to give you a quick preview of my next one shot because I think you'll all enjoy it. I'm not saying it's going to by next chp. I'm just saying it's gonna be my next one shot**

_Don't Blink! Don't even Blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back. Don't look away and don't blink._

"What'd you say your name was?" Arthur asked. Anya and I made eye contact with each other as we recognized the couple.  
>"I'm the Doctor" the man in the bow tie and tweed jacket introduced himself.<br>"And I'm Darcy Lightwood" the girl with the light auburn hair introduced herself.

"Sorry to ask but Doctor What?" Merlin asked.  
>"WHO? DOCTOR WHO?" Anya and I corrected him.<p>

**Grapejuice101: Hi yah I hope you enjoyed the chp.**

**TheImpossiblePen: Hahah what you said made me laugh and sorry it was a bit confusing at the beginning and sorry if it was a bit confusing on this chapter to but I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Ahsilaa: Thanks for chatting with me :D**

**MagicWhispers: Thanks I hope you enjoyed this one. **

**Yearofthedays: I loved writing that finish sentence thing I was like ok let's see if any readers get what I'm referencing. And I love Nathan Fillion to he is so cool for some reason.**

**SunnySmile13: Thanks hope you enjoyed this chappie.**

**Merlinjustgivemethemuffins: Yeah they're actually making a movie. I technically really liked the first one just cause Logan Lermans really adorbs but also I just love the books. I have to say without them I wouldn't have met my best friend. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Alright so that's it for now I have to go to sleep I have my first show as the Mad Hatter tomorrow and I'm really excited. Also I'm having huge writers block on my hunger games story so if any of you would like to help don't be afraid to message me with your ideas. So BYE!**


	55. When Camelot Needs a Doctor p1

**Quick note if you don't know who Darcy is she is my OC from my Doctor Who story so if you want to you can check her out after you finish this chapter.**

"Arthur you know I hate when we share a horse right?" I complained as we rode on.

"You don't find it romantic at all?" he asked.  
>"No I love your chin making bruises on my shoulder as we ride off into the sunset" I joked turning my head around to kiss him.<p>

"Believe me it's harder with a baby on board" Anya complained from her spot with Merlin. I laughed at her. Today we had decided to do a sort of group date thing and I was already loving every second of it. My laughter stopped for a moment when I heard something that I had been dreaming of hearing my entire life. I looked at Anya and saw she had the same look I was wearing.  
>"You alright?" Arthur asked noticing how quickly I had gone silent.<br>"I'm fine, I just heard something" I told him. He nodded and we rode on. As we got further I saw a blue form start to appear and disappear then finally it materialized. I don't know how but I managed to dismount the horse while it was still moving I did however knock Arthur off.  
>"Castiel what are you doing?" Arthur asked getting up from the ground as I started running towards the blue form, Anya wasn't to far behind me. As I got closer to the blue form I saw that it actually was a blue box and I nearly started crying. I looked up and saw at the top of the box were the words "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX". I touched the box and felt cold hard wood. I smiled to myself. Anya and I looked at each other.<br>"What do you think would happen if we knocked?" I asked.  
>"It's worth the try" she told me. We both pounded on the door excitedly.<br>"DOCTOR, DOCTOR PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR DOCTOR" we were both shouting. Arthur and Merlin were looking at us worriedly and very confused now. The door opened and I fell flat on my face.  
>"Oh sorry are you alright? People don't tend to walk up to big blue Police boxes and knock on the door when they see them" A man helped me up and I looked at him. He had floppy brown hair, greenish eyes, an adorable face and he wore a tweed jacket with a bow tie and suspenders. I couldn't contain myself as I threw my arms around the man's neck and hugged him.<br>"Oh it's great to see you too" the man said very excitedly.  
>"Who are you?" he asked very confused.<br>"Doctor, who are you talking to? You didn't land us at another Renaissance Fair did you or did you actually land in Camelot this time?" A female voice asked and I saw a girl with light brown hair come to the door. She was dressed in a loose plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and tanktop, with jeans and converse then she gave me a strange look.

"Who are you people?" Arthur asked protectively as he started to pull me back. _Jealous much Arthur?_ I thought.

"I'm the Doctor" the man in the bow tie and tweed jacket introduced himself.  
>"And I'm Darcy" the girl with the light auburn hair introduced herself giving us an awkward wave.<p>

"Sorry to ask but Doctor What?" Merlin asked.  
>"WHO? DOCTOR WHO?" Anya and I corrected him.<p>

"What they said" the Doctor pointed at us. We were all awkwardly silent for a moment looking around at each other.  
>"Well what are you're names then?" the Doctor asked.<p>

"My name is Arthur Pendragon" Arthur introduced himself. Just then Darcy started hitting the Doctor on the arm out of excitement probably at the fact she was meeting Arthur. It made me laugh.

"I'm Castiel Pendragon" I said loving the sound of my new last name.  
>"And I'm Merlin" Darcy let out a little squeak now, hitting the Doctor on the arm again out of excitement.<br>"MERLIN'S BEARD" she joked.  
>"What?" Merlin asked.<p>

"Nothing" she smiled at him. _We could be friends _I looked at her noticing her Harry Potter reference.

"And I'm Anya" Anya introduced herself. The Doctor looked between Anya and I very confused.  
>"Hang on I'm noticing something that's very wibbly wobbly timey wimey here. Could you two stand still for a moment?" the Doctor asked taking his sonic out and sonicing us. Darcy face palmed herself out of embarrassment as the Doctor sort of got in our faces and looked at us like we were specimens. I was loving every second of this.<br>"What are you doing?" Arthur asked protectively.  
>"It's alright" I told him. The Doctor looked at his sonic.<br>"You two are from the future" he said. Anya and I looked at each other.

"Yeah pretty much" Anya nodded.  
>"Well alright then if you're ok with it than I am too. So nice to meet you again Artie long time no see. Oh look you're eyebrows grew back that's a relief" the Doctor said shaking Arthur's hand.<br>"Do I know you?" Arthur asked looking strangely at the Doctor probably wondering why I was so excited to have met him.  
>"Well you should. I mean Darcy and I practically watched over you like hawks every once in awhile when we were practicing for what it was going to be like for when we had our own child" the Doctor said.<p>

"Wait this is actually him. You never told me we were actually taking care of _the _Arthur Pendragon. Awww you grew up to be such a handsome young man" Darcy squeezed Arthur's cheek. Merlin,Anya, and I laughed at him.  
>"What happened to my eyebrows?" Arthur asked.<br>"Let's just say you got a bit to close to the TARDIS engines" Darcy told him.  
>"I don't remember any of this" Arthur said.<br>"You were 3, of course you don't" the Doctor told him.  
>"So before we move on to doing crazy adventures. I must ask one more thing. You two?" the Doctor pointed at us. "How do you two know who we are?" the Doctor asked.<p>

"Hmmmm well this might be a bit of a shock to you but you're on a tv show from where we we're from" I told him.  
>"Really? A tv show? My life's actually that interesting?" he asked. Darcy rolled her eyes at him.<br>"So that's why you know everything about us?" Darcy asked.  
>"Well not you actually?" Anya apologized. Darcy's mouth opened into an O.<br>"Really because she's much more interesting then me" the Doctor wrapped his arm around her waist.  
>"Doctor" she blushed.<br>"Are you his companion?" I asked.  
>"Companion and wife" she showed us her wedding ring. Oh my god we were actually meeting the Doctor's wife.<br>"Well then congratulations" Merlin told them.  
>"Thank you" she smiled at him.<p>

"So what do you say Arthur you want to take you're old babysitters back into Camelot?" the Doctor asked. Arthur was about to say no until I made him look at me and batted my eyelashes at him.  
>"Excuse us for a moment" Arthur said making Merlin, Anya, and I huddle up together.<br>"Can we really trust them?" Arthur asked mainly Anya and I.  
>"Of course we can" I said.<br>"He's the Doctor" Anya added.

"Your point?" Merlin asked probably being a bit skeptical like Arthur.  
>"There is no point he's just the Doctor" I argued still feeling ecstatic at meeting him.<p>

"Besides him and his wife took care of Arthur as a child I'm sure the two of them would've made a move to kill him when they had the chance" Anya said.  
>"So can they come with us?" I asked looking at Arthur.<br>"No they absolutely cannot" Arthur disagreed.  
>"They can stay" Anya smiled at me as we ignored him and walked towards the Doctor and Darcy.<p>

"That is not what I said. I know you two are ignoring me. I get a final say in this and I say they are not coming" Arthur shouted at us.

* * *

><p>"Aww thanks Artie for letting us tag along with you" Darcy said while ruffling his hair. He quickly straightened it and glared at Castiel which made me laugh.<p>

"So where to first then?" the Doctor asked.

"Arthur I have something for you" Agravaine stood in front of us.  
>"I'm sorry you'll have to wait. We were just showing our friends aro-"<br>"Coming" Arthur interpreted Castiel and leaving us. Obviously he found the Doctor to strange to hang around with. Which was sort of hypocritical because Castiel has done some weird things every now and then. Merlin followed after Arthur after he kissed me on the top of my head and said goodbye to the Doctor and Darcy.

"So I guess it's just the four of us then" Darcy said laughing. We all looked at the Doctor who had been quiet for once.  
>"I think I may go after them and try to be sneaky. There's something very strange about that man" The Doctor told us. Thank god we weren't the only one's who found Agravaine strange. The Doctor then slowly started following after him until he caught Percival eyeing up Darcy.<br>"Good god get a girlfriend man" the Doctor told him.

"So let me rephrase this then. So I guess it's just the three of us now" Darcy joked. Castiel and I looked at each other how were we supposed to entertain the Doctor's wife, it was like having to cook for Martha Stewart or something.

"CASTIEL" Xavier ran to her. She hugged him. I saw Darcy get teary eyed out of the corner of her eye when she saw Castiel and Xavier interacting with each other.  
>"You alright?" I asked.<p>

"Is there a secret place I could make a phone call?" she asked. I nodded. I left Castiel and led Darcy out to this empty field.  
>"Sorry it's just the Doctor and I have been on honeymoon for awhile and I just really miss my baby, Macy" she smiled. I was astonished at the thought of the Doctor actually having a kid. What would she be like? Darcy dialed on her phone and for some miraculous reason she had service. She let me listen in on the call as the phone rang. I was starting to realize I how much I missed technology.<br>"Hello" a male voice answered  
>"Hi Jack, can I talk to Macy?" Darcy asked.<p>

"She's sort of busy torturing substitute daddy #2 right now" Jack told her.

"I thought I was sub. Daddy #1" another male voice said.  
>"Oh my god Ianto she's not putting makeup on you is she?" Darcy asked. <em>Hang on Jack? Ianto? OH MY GOD SHE'S TALKING TO JACK HARKNESS AND IANTO JONES the cutest couple ever<em> I realized.  
>"He's never looked better though" Jack joked.<br>"Is that mommy?" a little girl's voice asked. She must've got a hold of the phone now as she started to speak into it.  
>"Hi mommy" she said.<br>"Hi Macy"

"Where'd Daddy take you today?" she asked.  
>"Remember that one story mommy told you about with the sword in the rock and stuff?" Darcy asked her daughter.<br>"Yeah"  
>"Well I'm in Camelot right now. In fact I'm standing next to Merlin's girlfriend" Darcy put me on the spot. I froze up.<p>

"Oh well hello there" Jack said flirtatiously.  
>"OH stop it" Darcy and Ianto snapped at him.<br>"I cant say hello to anyone these days around you two" Jack told them.  
>" Ianto says I have to take a nap. But I don't want to" Macy whined off to the side as she talked to Ianto. Then we heard her sigh.<br>"I love you mommy" Macy told her.  
>"Love you too sweet dreams" Darcy smiled then I heard Macy blow her a kiss and Darcy hung up.<br>"Thank you for taking me out here I just really wanted to talk to her" Darcy thanked me.  
>"No problem" I told her.<br>"I'm sure you'll know what I'm feeling after you have your baby too" Darcy looked down at my pregnant stomach. We got back to Camelot and talked for awhile on our way there. When we made it into the courtyard we saw the Doctor talking worriedly to Castiel. Arthur and Merlin just looked confused at what was going on between them. I wouldn't blame I'm sure they must have found this whole day rather confusing. Darcy and I both ran over to the Doctor and Castiel.  
>"What are you two talking about?" Darcy asked.<br>"We need to find away to get these people out of Camelot" the Doctor warned us.  
>"What are you talking about?" I asked. I looked at Castiel and saw she looked scared.<br>"That thing Agravaine wanted to show Arthur was a…a…" she stuttered.  
>"A dormant weeping angel statue" the Doctor finished for her.<p>

**Dunnn dunn dunn sorry it was so short but I wanted to update for you guys some I'm leaving you with a sort of cliffhanger and I hate to do this but I'm gonna do the thank you's on the next chapter if that's alright ooooh and I got a polyvore account so check it out so you can see visuals of my OC's like Castiel, Anya, and Darcy, and more. Thanks guys have a good day. **


	56. When Camelot Needs a Doctor p2

To make things easier for the Doctor and Darcy I had offered that they move the TARDIS into Arthur and I's chambers. Arthur was still a bit confused at what was going on.

"Hang on you are telling me that, that statue my uncle found is a weapon of some sort?" Arthur questioned.  
>"Not a weapon an alien, a creature from another planet" Darcy explained in simpler words for him as she searched for something inside the TARDIS.<p>

"There's no such thing as creatures from another planet" Arthur said.

"Really Artie? Come on what do you think I am?" the Doctor asked.  
>"I don't know you look human" Merlin said from his spot next to Anya as they sat on Arthur and I's bed.<br>"You look time lord" Darcy yelled from inside of the TARDIS we heard a loud crashing noise.

"I'm ok" she assured us.

"No need to explain Doctor I've got it from here. The lonely assassins they used to be called. No one quite knows where they came from but they're as old as the universe or very nearly and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defense system ever evolved. They are quantum locked. They don't exist when they're being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing they literally turn to stone, and you cant kill a stone. 'Course, a stone cant kill you either but then you turn your head away, then you blink and oh yes it can" I said. The Doctor looked at me quizzically. I smiled at him I practically had that whole transcript thing memorized.

"You have officially gone insane Castiel" Arthur grabbed onto my arms looking actually concerned.  
>"No I'm not this is all true and if you don't believe me then talk to the man in the bow tie" I told him which probably didn't make things better.<p>

"I FOUND IT!" Darcy shouted. We all looked at the TARDIS.  
>"Alright the idea is, that if we smash the weeping angel while it's still dormant we might be able to destroy it" Darcy explained as she walked out of the TARDIS with this huge hammer in her hand.<p>

"Darcy that's the hammer of Thor the only good that'll do is create thunder storms" the Doctor reprimanded her. She rolled her eyes at him and handed the hammer to me. It slipped out of my hand because it was so heavy and we heard this loud thunder crashing noise. Arthur and I slowly stepped back from it.

"How big is that blue box?" Arthur asked trying to go take a look inside.

"You've had enough strange experiences for the day" I warned him.  
>"Castiel are you sure we can trust these people?" Arthur asked.<br>"Yes we can and trust me that statue Agravaine 'found' is something that we need to get rid of now before it kills us all" Arthur seemed to have noticed that I was implying that Agravaine brought the weeping Angel to us on purpose but let it slide. Anya let out this squeak and Merlin and I all looked at her worriedly.

"It kicked" she smiled touching her stomach.  
>"Really? Castiel Jr. kicked ahhhhhh" I squealed in excitement. The Doctor and the Darcy came out of the TARDIS this time with a proper sledge hammer.<p>

"Alright who wants to do the smashing?" Darcy asked. We all stayed silent.

"I guess I will then. Be back in a moment" Darcy said walking out to smash the angel statue with the sledgehammer slung casually over her shoulder. Within a few minute Xavier and Annabeth came running in looking terrified.

"Arthur there's some mad woman smashing a statue in the council room" Annabeth exclaimed.  
>"No it's alright that's just my wife" the Doctor told them.<br>"Who are you?" Xavier asked.  
>"I'm the Doctor"<br>"DOCTOR WHO!" Annabeth realized.

"Yes?" Arthur said looking at her surprised. I was proud of Annabeth remembering him from that one story I told her. Darcy came back in looking like she had ran for her life.

"Ok we have a slight problem" she gasped for air.  
>"What?" Anya asked worriedly.<br>"Well it turns out when you smash a weeping angel into pieces it just creates more of them but don't worry they're still dormant" she assured us.

"So what do we do?" I asked. The Doctor thought about it for a moment but then a thought popped into his head.  
>"Merlin you have ma-"<p>

The Doctor was cut off by me shutting him up with a spell. Darcy gave us all a confused look. Anya and I looked between Arthur and Merlin trying to tell them that Arthur didn't know about Merlin.  
>"You have a brilliant mind" Darcy covered up. Arthur laughed at that.<p>

"Now these two are officially insane. You two should leave. I don't care who you are but leave" Arthur told the Doctor and Darcy. I'm sure he had, had enough today. I mean two people stepping out of a box that say they've known you since you were three and having the love of your life freak out in their presence sounds like a stressful and confusing day to me.

"Alright then if that's what you want" the Doctor told him nonchalantly.  
>"Doctor?" Darcy questioned him.<p>

"No we're not wanted here. But well we might as well invite along Castiel and Anya for one quick ride" the Doctor suggested probably trying to tell Darcy some secret message.

"Hang on you mean we'd get to go in the TARDIS with you?" I asked.  
>"If that's what you want-" I quickly ran in with Anya behind me and we both let out girlish screams as we saw the interior of the TARDIS.<p>

"We'll be back soon" We told the boys sticking our heads out of the TARDIS door as the Doctor and Darcy climbed in.

* * *

><p>Merlin, Arthur, Xavier, and Annabeth watched the blue box disappear.<p>

"I'm not the only one that thought they were insane right?" he asked rubbing his forehead to get rid of the major headache he was getting.

* * *

><p>"Ok you tell me what's going on. Did you not hear me when I said that there are now more weeping angels in Camelot" Darcy nearly shouted at the Doctor as they walked up to the counsel. Castiel and I were still marveling at the beauty of the TARDIS.<p>

"Of course I did but obviously no one was going to listen to anything I had to say so we're going to have to stop them ourselves. Are you two going to be standing there the whole time?" the Doctor asked us. Castiel and I broke out of our reveries.  
>"Go on say it" Darcy smiled at us.<br>"It's bigger on the inside than it is on the out" Castiel squealed.  
>"So what exactly is your plan?" I asked the Doctor walking up to the counsel now.<br>"Well when I was parking the TARDIS I discovered some sort of disturbance on the scanner aka magic and pinpointed and discovered what it was that's keeping the angels dormant. Now if we find the source of the magic we stop whoever is causing the angels to be and the angels will disappear with the spel" Castiel and I looked at each other.  
>"It's Morgana" we both answered.<br>"Who?" Darcy asked.  
>"Arthur's half-sister she basically wants us all dead" Castiel sighed.<br>"Well you might have wanted to mention that before we landed right in front of her hovel" the Doctor said to us.

"What?" I asked going to open the door with Castiel behind me and we saw three men with crossbows pointed at us and Morgana was standing right next to them.  
>"Hello Anya, Castiel" Morgana smirked at us.<br>"Step away from the box" she ordered. We slowly stepped out.

"Who else is in there?" she asked.  
>"Just us" I told her. She scoffed at me.<p>

"Like you two would ever travel alone without having some sort of chaperone or is Arthur letting you be a big girl by letting you walk around by yourself now" she laughed at Castiel.  
>"Actually Morgana we're not like you. We don't lie. So listen to me when I tell you that we are COMPLETELY ALONE WITHOUT THE HELP OF ARTHUR AND MERLIN ALTHOUGH THAT WOULD BE USEFUL RIGHT NOW" Castiel tried to shout back towards the Doctor and Darcy and within a few seconds it disappeared.<br>"Tie them up they'll probably have help coming within a few minutes. And I thought you two were stronger than this" she said to us. The men tied our arms.  
>"So Morgana do you often just have men waiting for us to stumble along so you can kill us?" Castiel asked.<br>"It helps to know how to enchant some bandits close by" she said.

"So how'd you get hold of the angels?" I asked.

"That's confidential"  
>"Magic" Castiel answered for her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok Doctor either you are going to have to explain to them what's going on or I'll do it" Darcy said as she landed the TARDIS.<br>"Or they could just come along without asking?" Merlin's voice said from the doorway as he looked around the TARDIS Arthur was behind him and he kept going in and out of the TARDIS to figure out what sorcery was the cause of this.

"It's bigger on the inside" he said.  
>"Is it? I didn't notice that" Darcy asked sarcastically.<br>"Are you two sorcerers?" Arthur asked.  
>"Timelords" the Doctor answered.<p>

"Where's Castiel and Anya" Merlin asked.  
>"More on that later" the Doctor said snapping his fingers and locking the boys in as he took off in the TARDIS.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ahhh right on time" Morgana smiled as the TARDIS materialized. I saw Darcy, with Thor's hammer in her hand, and the Doctor step out of it with a very sick Merlin and Arthur behind them. I'm guessing they didn't enjoy their first TARDIS ride. Arthur looked shocked to see Morgana and unsheathed his sword.<br>"I didn't think I'd get to kill all of you at once" Morgana smirked and then laughed at how sick Arthur looked. Morgana looked at the bandits and eyed me and suddenly a bunch of crossbows were aimed at me.

"Might as well get you out of the way first then Castiel. Anything you would like to say to your dearly beloved?" Morgana asked looking between Arthur and I. An idea popped into my head.  
>"Vatican Cameos" I said.<br>"What?"

"Vatican Cameos" I repeated for her and used magic to throw one of the bandits back against a tree. Then Anya and I elbowed a couple guys in the gut and Darcy hit someone with her hammer and then we ran for the TARDIS.  
>"Don't tell me Sherlock's got a tv show too?" Darcy asked.<br>"You know him?" I gasped. The Doctor was trying to make the TARDIS start.  
>"She's got a hold on us and she's letting the angels go" the Doctor announced.<br>"How do we stop her then?" I asked.

"I don't know I'm looking it up it has to be somewhere in the files"

"Oh sure crazy sorceress locking down on the TARDIS is probably in there" Darcy shouted sarcastically. The TARDIS began to shake.  
>"Great now she's got the angels attacking poor old Sexy now. Anya and Arthur go guard the door" the Doctor ordered. The Doctor looked over at Merlin. I walked up to the scanner with Merlin. The Doctor told him to say this spell. Merlin offered me his hand.<br>"You want me to hold your hand for support?" I asked.  
>"No we need to combine our magic and this might work" he suggested.<br>"Whatever you say" I sighed and we said the spell and suddenly the TARDIS stopped shaking and we toke off.

"Are we safe?" Arthur asked.  
>"Yes we are all thanks to Mer- I mean me" the Doctor covered up for Merlin.<p>

"So since we're traveling through the time vortex anybody want to make any stops?" Darcy asked. I froze.  
>"You mean you guys would actually take us somewhere?" I asked.<br>"Sure why not" she said.

* * *

><p>I felt my heart pounding in my chest as Arthur and I walked up to my house. We were actually in normal clothes even Arthur, who found the lose clothing a bit uncomfortable but he didn't complain. We were both silent as we got to the door of my house. I stared at it in fear.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Arthur asked seeing how scared I looked. I nodded as I knocked on the door. My mom opened it.  
>"You're home early" my mom answered. Obviously the Doctor had dropped us off in the past before Anya and I's disappearance. I couldn't talk considering I was actually seeing my mom in what felt like forever.<p>

"I am?" I asked once I finally found my voice.  
>"Well you and Anya went out about an hour ago" she said and then she noticed Arthur next to me as we held hands.<p>

"Mom I have someone who I want you to meet" I told her. She smiled as she looked between Arthur and I.  
>"I'm Sally, Castiel's mom" my mom introduced herself shaking his hand.<p>

"Arthur" he answered.

"Well come on in dinner's almost ready" my mom said. We walked into my house it felt so homey. Amelia was on the couch trying to read one of my Harry Potter books. When she looked up her jaw dropped as she saw Arthur.

"Arthur this is Amelia" I introduced them to each other. They shook hands and while Arthur was looking at the wonders of electricity Amelia pulled me away.  
>"He's so hot" she whispered to me and I laughed because she never said that about any boy considering the fact that she was seven. My dad walked in and glared at Arthur.<br>"Who's this?" he asked out loud.  
>"Tom" my mom snapped at him.<br>"I'm Arthur sir" Arthur said to him. My dad looked over him and gave a nod of approval before he walked into the kitchen.  
>"Do I have to get my shot gun" he joked to my mom. Arthur and I stayed close to each other considering that I would have to explain several things to him about the future.<p>

"Arthur I hope you don't mind but we're going to be eating outside" my mom told him.  
>"Not at all" he told her. He was such a gentlemen as he held the door open for her while she carried the food out for us to eat out on the deck.<p>

"So Arthur are you and my daughter dating?" my dad asked to get to the point and I had to stifle my laughter.  
>"Yes" I answered for him.<br>"Never heard of you"  
>"Because I had a fear that you would shoot him when you saw him" I joked.<br>"Do you go to school with Castiel?" my mom asked.  
>"I'm actually at university right now" he said what I told him to say earlier.<p>

"But he's only a year older than me" I assured my mom. So we ate dinner and Arthur and my parents actually got along and my dad even stopped being overprotective of me around him. Soon it got dark out and Amelia yawned.  
>"Guess it's time for someone to go to sleep" I ruffled her hair.<p>

"Can Arthur read me a story?" she asked. I looked to Arthur.  
>"Sure" he agreed. Amelia grabbed his hand and led him to her room. My dad went to go work on something in the garage so my mom immediately scooted over to me.<br>"You love him don't you?" she asked.

"What?" I asked wondering how she knew so quickly.

"I'm not stupid I know it when I see it. Every time you talk he looks at you like you're the most wonderful thing in the world and you do too. I never seen you smile this big" she said. I blushed. I hugged my mom randomly I had missed her so much. Arthur came back out.  
>"I'm going to walk Arthur to his car" I said when I looked at my watch and realized what time it was. Past me would be coming home soon. My mom nodded. I went into the garage to my dad and hugged him which left him very confused and then I tiptoed into Amelia's room to find her still awake.<br>"You're supposed to be asleep" I told her.  
>"I can't Arthur told me this really good story about a Prince and how he met this one girl in by saving her in a lake and they fell in love" she said dreamily. I looked back at Arthur who was leaning in the doorway smiling at my sister and I.<br>"I just wanted to tell you goodnight" I told her. She hugged me around the neck.  
>"You are the best little sister ever and remember that I love you" I said holding back tears.<br>"I love you too" she tightened the hug. I left her room and went outside. Arthur and I walked a couple blocks before I broke down and he held me in his arms. It hurt knowing that soon my family would think I was dead because of my disappearance into Camelot.  
>"I want you to stay here with your family and I will stay with you too" he said.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"You are so happy here and I can't pull you away from your home and family, that loves you so much" he said.<p>

"No you belong in Camelot"  
>"I belong by your side and I realized long ago that all I ever want to do in my life is make you happy" he clutched his hands in mine. I thought about everything that happened to me ever since that day Anya and I fell into the lake of Avalon. My life had become the adventure I had always dreamed about I was almost like the Disney princess I always wanted to grow up to be. I had a life in Camelot now and my family would be happy after awhile. I knew it somehow.<p>

"I belong by your side to Arthur and that's why I want us to go back to Camelot because it's your destiny to be a great king" I told him. I called up the Doctor and we went into the TARDIS once it materialized. Merlin and Anya were sitting together in the pilot seats.  
>"Are you sure you don't want to visit your family?" I asked. She nodded.<p>

"I think I'd have a hard time explaining my pregnant belly" she smiled but I also knew that she was to scared to feel the pain of saying goodbye to her family.  
>"So home then?" I smiled to Arthur.<br>"Home" he agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>~Several hours later~<strong>

I got a call on my phone.

"Hello" I answered it.  
>"Darcy did you know I was related to the Pendragons" Amy Pond said on the other line.<br>"No I never really looked into it" I joked.  
>"It's funny when I was looking at some books today, because I was trying to find out what you two honeymooners were up to and see if you changed any history, I came across a book of Arthurian legends and there's this painting of Arthur Pendragon and his wife and she looks a lot like my sister" I froze.<p>

"You have a sister?" I asked.  
>"Well I didn't when you first met me, but after the Doctor reset the universe and all I apparently did. She died when I was seven. Anyways I also wanted to let you know that Jack and Ianto dropped off Macy for the day. Now you and the Doctor go have fun bye" Amy hung up. The Doctor and I looked over each other as we let my conversation with Amy sink in.<br>"No" we both said to each other shaking our heads.

"But then again there are never any coincidences" the Doctor wondered aloud.  
>"So where to next?" I asked.<br>"Probably Asgard we need to drop off that hammer" the Doctor said pulling a lever

**Sorry if this wasn't as good as part 1 but I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry school is almost over and I will soon be writing more frequently. **

**Yearofthedays- Omg really you almost cried ch. 54 that' awesome which sounds rude but that's great that I could get that sort of reaction out of someone. Wow I sound evil like Steven Moffatt **

**SunnySmile13-my homework for you young lady is to watch Doctor Who it is a really good show. If you like Merlin than you'll like Doctor Who. Also Colin Morgan is on one episode of it. **

**Magic Whispers-Awwww thanks :D**

**MoonPrincessSerenity-Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou you're awesome too**

**SunnySmile13-Omg that' so cool about the chocolate frog thing I need to get on Pottermore again I was like one of the betas and I pretty much just went up to where I got sorted and then quit for awhile I'm in Slytherin. I know I was shocked when I figured that out too what house are you in?**

**Ahsilaa-So glad you liked the two chapters**

**Yearofthedays-Omg I have a blink shirt too and yeah weeping angel statues are scary my aunt has like this little baby weeping angel statue in her kitchen it is so scary**

**MagicWhispers-Aww thanks :D**

**Dawn-Thank you**

**Thank you guys all so much I seriously love my reviewers because you are all so amazing if I could I would throw a huge party for us to have so I could meet all you really nice people in real life. Anyways have a nice day/night/afternoon/morning **


	57. The Wicked Day part 1

**WHAT TIME IS IT? SUMMERTIME WOOOOOOO GUESS WHO'S GOING TO BE WRITING ALOT MORE NOW? :D**

"ANYA,ANYA,ANYA,ANYA" Castiel squealed at me. I set down my book.  
>"What?"<br>"Watch this" she said with a really excited look on her face as she opened up one of my drawers and dumped all the clothes out of it.  
>"Just a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down, the medicine go down, medicine go down just a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down in the most delightful way" she started singing and snapping as the clothes levitated, folded themselves, and went back into the drawer.<br>"Hmm" I smirked at her.  
>"Come on don't tell me you didn't think that was awesome?" she smiled at me.<p>

"It was Castiel" I sighed. Honestly Castiel had constantly been using magic when no one was looking and the amazingness of it was starting to fade away. At first it was funny when she made Agravaine trip but then it started getting annoying when she would just pop up out of nowhere scaring the heck out me using apparation. Merlin said he didn't even know how to do that and Castiel told me she had been using Harry Potter spells and it turned out they actually worked.

"So anything big going on today?" she asked playing with her hair now. _She can't be serious right_? I thought.

"Um well there is that feast we have to go to" I tried to see if she remembered.  
>"What's it for?" <em>Oh my god she<em> _is _I realized.

"Arthur's birthday"  
>"What that's crazy Arthur's birthday is…..today" she realized. She immediately got up and started running around.<br>"I don't know what to get him" she was sort of freaking now.  
>"Hang on relax" I told her making her catch a breather. Then she turned all green and went to go puke.<p>

"Castiel are you alright?" I asked her when she was done.  
>"Nooo I haven't been able to eat breakfast without puking" she whined laying down on my bed. A quick thought popped into my head.<p>

"Castiel are you ummm…late?" I asked trying not to be to awkward about. She looked at me wide-eyed we were both a bit uncomfortable about talking about things like this.  
>"Yes" she answered quietly. Well obviously I knew what her problem was now. I mean I had expected it wouldn't have been to long after her and Arthur got married I mean same thing happened with me. My stomach now made it obvious that I was pregnant since it was only a couple months after I discovered myself. Castiel looked scared when she realized what I was asking her.<br>"Oh my god" she said putting her hands on her stomach feeling it. She was hyperventilating now.  
>"Are you upset about this?" I asked.<br>"I think. I'm happy it's just-" she didn't know how to answer the question.  
>"Trust me I know how you feel" I hugged her but then I felt a kick in my stomach making Castiel jump back and laugh.<br>"Apparently it doesn't like us hugging" Castiel smiled. I laughed at that.

"Well on the bright side I think you have Arthur's birthday present now" I smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, Yeah woopdidoo acrobats and all that crap<em> I sighed in my head. I was really waiting in anticipation to tell Arthur the news as we were sitting down watching some circus entertainment for the night at the feast. I looked to the side and saw Anya nudging me to tell him now. _What if he faints like Merlin?_ I wondered. Then I chuckled to myself at how funny that would actually be. _God I really hope I don't give poor Uther a heart attack after I tell Arthur_ I thought considering that Uther had come out of his depressed state to celebrate Arthur's birthday. I felt a hard punch to my arm.  
>"Ow" I said glaring at Anya.<br>"Tell him" she whispered. Xavier and Annabeth were looking at us very confused. I grabbed Arthur's hand which caught his attention.  
>"Can we go out into the hallway for a moment?" I asked.<br>"What's wrong?" he looked worried.  
>"Nothing" I smiled at him. He told his father he'd be right back and got up with me and I led him out into the quiet hallway. Anya give me a good luck wink as we made our way out.<br>"Arthur I wanted to give you your gift out here so we could be alone" I told him. He looked all flirtatious for a moment and started getting really close to me.  
>"Well this could've waited till after the feast when we were in our chambers but the hallways fine with me" he smiled. I couldn't believe he had just said that so I immediately burst out laughing.<p>

"Not that kind of gift" I giggled pushing him away and he laughed at that too. We both went silent and I took a deep breath.  
>"Arthur I'm pregnant" I told him. His face went all serious as he processed that.<p>

"You're….you mean….there's a child growing in your stomach right now?" he asked trying to catch his breath.  
>"Look who paid attention in learning Anatomy" I joked.<br>"You're pregnant. You're pregnant!" he nearly shouted picking me up and spinning me around and kissing me.  
>"That's right we made a fetus, we made a fetus" I jokedsang and he laughed at that.  
>"Arthur your father wants you back in" Lancelot interrupted us opening the door back in.<br>"We're coming" Arthur told him as we walked back in smiling huge smiles.  
>"Well he seems very happy about it" Anya told me looking at Arthur when we sat back down.<p>

"Will someone tell us what is going?" Annabeth asked looking very confused.

"You two are going to have a little brother or sister" I told them. Their mouths both formed into tiny O's and they started bouncing in their seats.  
>"I'm sorry what?" Merlin said stopping by us.<br>"I'm pregnant" I told him and he smiled to but we all had to get quiet as the rest of the room quieted down. To see what the performers were going to do next.

"Now for this next performance we will need a volunteer. Prince Arthur if not I think this would be a good time to show how brave you truly are" one of the performers said. Arthur looked to me as if asking for permission.

"Go ahead" I rolled my eyes thinking it was probably safe. He kissed me on the top of my head before going up. He went up to this spinning wheel thing and got tied to it. Then one of the performers stuffed an apple in his mouth for no apparent reason.  
>"This is really one of those moments where I wish I had my phone" Anya sighed. They started spinning Arthur and the performer threw knives at him and thank god missed him. I got sick at my stomach after a while because of how nervous I was that he would get hit.<p>

"Would you stop swearing in your thoughts. You have a worser mouth than a sailors" Merlin whispered to me.  
>"Well quit listening to them"<br>"Again you have loud thoughts that are hard to ignore" Thank god the dude finally ran out of knives and let Arthur down.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack there mister" I hit him in the chest when he sat back down taking a bite out of the apple the performers had placed in his mouth.

* * *

><p>"This is just how I planned on spending my evening" I told Merlin as Castiel and I helped him walk Arthur safely back to his chambers. I guess Arthur had drunk a bit to much at the party so now he was stumbling everywhere and mumbling things.<br>"Did you two hear we made a fetus wohooh" Arthur almost shouted.  
>"Yes Arthur now shhh" I tried to quiet him down.<br>"Do you wanna hear how we made it?"  
>"NO" Merlin and I snapped at him. Castiel was laughing at this. We finally got him into his room and he immediately threw his belt off. He started rambling about how he had fun and that he was glad his father had a good time and that he wanted to see him.<br>"Arthur that's not a good idea" I told him blushing now at the fact Arthur's pants were now at his ankles.  
>"It's not like I'm a drunk Anya" he put his hands on his hips. Castiel burst out laughing again at the horrified look on my face.<p>

"No but your trousers are at your ankles" Merlin told him.

"Good point" Arthur agreed with him pulling them up and walking out.

"That's right I married him" Castiel joked then she let out a sigh. "I'll have to help him walk or else he'll trip and spend the night in one of the corridors. Night you two" Castiel said walking out the door.

"I need to wash my eyes very hard" I looked at Merlin and he laughed at me.

* * *

><p>"I can walk by myself Castiel" he said looking a bit better now. Thank god when he was drunk it would be just like my mom would be at parties one brief moment of embarrassing insanity and the next back to normal.<br>"I'm just checking" I laced my fingers through his as we entered Uther's room. We found Uther sleeping in a chair with a goblet in his hand. Arthur took the goblet out of his father's hands and placed it on a nearby table that sat down in a chair by him. I sighed and sat on Arthur's lap and he rested his chin on my shoulder.  
>"So what did you think of your birthday?" I asked.<p>

"Definitely one that I will never forget" he kissed me on the cheek. Apparently after that I fell asleep and Arthur moved me to the bed. The next thing I knew one of the performers was attacking Arthur and had him on the ground and pointed his sword at me. Suddenly another sword appeared out of nowhere and I saw Uther was holding it. I quickly slid away as the two started fighting. Arthur grabbed me and we started heading towards the door, when Uther told us to get out. But the performer beat him down and started coming towards us again. Arthur was still a bit drunk so I had to support him so there was no way we could defend ourselves. But then Uther got back up and started fighting against him again. Arthur and I just stood there and watched. Uther stabbed the performer and the performers last moment of his life he took out a dagger he had hidden on him and stabbed Uther. The performer died and Uther fell to the ground.

"Father?" Arthur asked walking away from me.

"I'll get help" I said running for it.

** While watching this part did it remind anyone else of Lion King when like Arthur's we need help and all the tears and stuff now I'm picturing Uther with James Earl Jones' voice "Arthur when you become king you shall inherit all of the land" hehehe sorry getting off topic anyways I hope you liked this little update I will be update soon and do the thank you's on the next chapter. OOOOH also check out my new Avenger's fic please :D Love you guys bye :D  
><strong>


	58. BonusRandom Chapter

_Sorry yes I know it's been awhile and the last chp I left you at was a cliffhanger but right now I have no clue how to finish the second part of wicked day so instead you get this bonus chp. And yes these are song fics so I hope you enjoy them and sorry for the wait also these are my first song fics so sorry if I'm terrible at this._

**_How exactly did Arthur figure out about Merlin and Anya being together? (Takes place after the Arthur kisses Castiel btw this might be a bit OOC)_**

**_Popular from Wicked  
><em>**

"You wanted to see me sir?" Merlin asked as he walked into Arthur's chambers. He was wondering if he was about to get a lecture of him walking in on Arthur and Castiel sharing their first kiss. Arthur turned towards him with a huge smile on his face. Merlin raised his eyebrows at him.  
>"<em>Merlin now that we are friends I have decided to find you you're true love<em>" Arthur said to him.  
>"Are you alright?"<br>"Everyone deserves somebody to love and I noticed that you do to Merlin. You deserve to be just as happy as I am with Castiel so I'm going to find you a woman" Arthur threw his arm around Merlin's shoulder. Merlin was going to let this slide considering this was the nicest Arthur had ever been to him.

"Thank you but _you really don't have to do this_" Merlin told him, with out letting slip that him and Anya were together.

"_I know but that's what makes me so nice_" Arthur said to him.

_"_Nice isn't really the word I would use for you" Merlin bluntly told him but Arthur just ignored him.  
>"<em>Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I and let's face it who isn't less fortunate than I my tender heart tends to start to bleed" <em>he continued.  
>"Tender?" Merlin said to him unbelievably but Arthur spun on him giving him a warning look as if telling Merlin to let him finish what he was saying.<p>

"_And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over. I know….I KNOW exactly what they need, and even in your case"_ Arthur sort of cringed at the sight of Merlin and Merlin's jaw dropped at how offended he was.

"_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face. Don't worry I'm determined to succeed follow my lead and yes indeed…you…will….be. Popular, you're gonna be popular I'll teach the proper poise when you talk to girls little was to flirt and flounce. OH I'll show what shoes to wear how to fix your hair" _Arthur then ruffled Merlin's hair to give him this tousled look and Merlin just looked up at his forehead wondering to himself why on earth he was letting Arthur do this to him.  
>"<em>I'll teach you everything that really counts to being popular. I'll help you be popular. You'll hang with the right cohorts you'll be good at sports know the slang you've got to know<em>, because honestly no one say's dollophead. Anyways _let's start because you've got an awfully long way to go"_ Arthur told him again wearing that disgusted look.  
>"I'm sorry since when did popularity help attract females to a man?" Merlin asked.<br>"Hahahah Merlin you really make me laugh sometimes" Arthur told him.  
>"Now <em>don't be offended by frank analysis think of it as personality dialysis. Now that I've chosen to become pal,brother, and adviser, there's nobody wiser. Not when it comes to popular, I know about popular and with an assist for me to be who you'll be instead of dreary who you were well are there's nothing that can stop you from becoming populer…..lar" <em>Merlin was starting to wonder why the heck Arthur was rhyming everything. Was it supposed to help him remember all of this better?

"_LAAAAA,LAAAA,LAAAAA,LAAAA" _Oh god he was singing now. Arthur was seriously singing. Merlin suddenly felt very concerned over what effect love exactly had on Arthur. Arthur then walked up to Merlin and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"_We're gonna make you pop-u-lar"_ he smiled at him ecstatically.

"Ok Arthur really why are you doing this?" Merlin asked.  
>"<em>When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features. I remind them on their own we have to think of celebrated kings and specially great communicators did they have brains or knowledge?"<em>

"Erm yeah I suppose so" Merlin answered the strange question as he slowly was heading towards the door now.  
>"<em>Don't make me laugh they were popular please it's all about popular it's not about attitude it's the way your viewed so it's very shrewd to be very very popular like me" <em>Arthur said. Then he went to his closet and pulled out a belt with a sword in its sheath on it.

"Here try this on" he told him. Before Merlin could answer Arthur strapped the belt onto him. Both Merlin and Arthur looked at Merlin in a nearby mirror.  
>"<em>Why Merlin would you look at that you're almost a knight in shining armor"<em> Arthur told him proudly.

"Alright that's it this is to much Arthur and besides..." Merlin didn't care anymore he just wanted to get out of the room away from this love crazed Arthur "ANYA AND I ARE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER" Merlin finished before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"Hmmph _your welcome" _Arthur crossed his arms. "_And though you protest your disinterest I know clandestinely. Your gonna grin and bear it your new found popularity. HA LAAAA LAAA LAAAA LAAA. He'll be popular just not quite as popular as meeeeeeeeeeeeee" _Arthur finished before unceremoniously plopping down on his bed. Suddenly though Merlin's words sank into him.

"Wait what? Merlin and Anya are in love with each other?" he realized.

**_What was running through Arthur's head whenever he was around Castiel. (Takes place from Ch. 1-15)_**

**_Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid  
><em>**

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way she don't got a lot to say but there's something about her_

Arthur stood beside his father as he spoke to the two girls him and Merlin had rescued. They both looked so frightened. He felt this sort of need to reach out and comfort them especially the girl with the red hair, Castiel. The two of them made eye contact and he quickly looked away.

_And you don't know why but you're dying to try you want to kiss the girl_

_Yes you want her look at her you know you do_

Arthur awoke silently in the night when he felt a cold hand on his chest. He looked down and saw Castiel with her head on his chest. _How the hell did she get in here?_ He wondered. He didn't know what to do. He knew he should've woken her up but the sight of her next to him gave him this warm feeling inside. So he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close to him.

_Possible she wants you to there is one way to ask her_

"Listen I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It really isn't my place to tell you what you can and cannot do" she apologized after there little fight about him fighting against the Valiant the next day.

"Thank you finally someone who gets it. Everyone thinks I can't fight against him and they won't let me go through with my own decisions" Arthur admitted. He had no clue that someone who he barely knew could understand him so well.  
>"Maybe that's because they care about you and don't want to see you get hurt" she said looking down at her feet. Arthur slightly smiled to himself.<br>"Do you care about me?" he asked jokingly although he meant it seriously.

"No not at all" she replied sarcastically. Arthur didn't know how to answer to that so he just laughed at her sarcasm.

_It don't take a word not a single word go on and kiss the girl_

_Sing with me now_

_Sha- la- la- la- la- la my oh my look the boy ain't to shy he gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha- la- la- la- la- la ain't that sad ain't it a shame to bad he gonna miss the girl _

"Don't leave just yet we need to pack" Castiel said to Merlin as he started to walk off to go pack his things for his venture back to Ealdor. Arthur's heart dropped to his stomach. They had been getting along so well. She couldn't possibly leave him now.

"You're leaving to now?" Arthur asked hoping her answer would be no.

"Yep" Anya plainly said to him and then waved. Arthur gave me Castiel a look still trying to see if this was some joke. She would never last long in a battle, but from the determined looks on hers and Anya's faces they were ready to leave to this place no matter what. Was it because of him? He knew if he told her how he really felt she wouldn't be leaving.

"It was nice meeting you but we're gonna move on to somewhere else now. Besides we can't stay in one place for too long otherwise our parents would find us. So we'll help Merlin fight and then we'll win and then we'll stay there for awhile and then who knows where we'll go next" She tried to explain optimistically. She looked scared a bit too. Right there he wanted to reach out and kiss her and see what would happen.

"So goodbye then Arthur Pendragon, your bed was comfy and you are a wonderful person that I was glad to have met" she said walking off with Anya and Merlin. She had no idea how much those words were hurting him right now.

_Now's your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<br>Boy, you better do it soon  
>No time will be better<br>She don't say a word  
>And she won't say a word<br>Until you kiss the girl_  
>"You've got a better future than me. There's more stuff ahead for you in your life. All I've got is nothing" Castiel snapped at him as she tried to grab the goblet. She was sacrificing her life to save his. Why was she so desperate to do this? Didn't she know how much he wanted her to live?<p>

"And let you commit suicide, no. This is my doing so I am going to be the one who has to die" he said. He saw hurt and loss in her eyes.  
>"It feels like we're arguing over the last piece of bread" she said to herself. He smirked at her comment. Even in the face of death she had a sense of humor.<br>"Instead of death" Arthur sort of smiled at her trying to see if that would comfort her. Arthur suddenly decided that he would do what he always wanted to do. If he was going to die then she should know that he loved her, even if she didn't love him back he still wanted to tell her.  
>"I'm so sorry Castiel" he said. She gave him a confused look but then he cupped her face in his hand and moved close to her and kissed her. At first it seemed like she didn't know what to do but she quickly responded to the kiss. Arthur didn't want it to end but he had to save his kingdom. He quickly poured her drink into his. When they pulled from each other Castiel had noticed what he had done and it was then that he took a swig of the poison. He saw tears well up in the corner of her eyes.<p>

"You idiot" was the last thing she said to him before he collapsed.

* * *

><p>Arthur was surprised to find himself awake. He wasn't dead. He let out a sigh of relief and then he noticed Castiel's cold hand was holding his. He made a noise telling her he was alive and she looked at him completely relieved. The two of them got up and started walking down the beach towards their horses. Arthur was loving spending time with her as he placed an arm around her shoulder but that was mainly because she had to help him walk considering he was still woozy from the sleeping draft. He knew somehow in his heart that she didn't seem as excited about seeing him again alive. Maybe he was just looking at her wrong? No he was right. How could he have been so stupid to just kiss her like that? Arthur felt this new feeling of nervousness. No girl had ever made him second guess something but here was living proof that something like that could happen. He didn't know what came over him as he blurted out<p>

"I should probably let you know that, that kiss that happened. You know that didn't mean anything right?" he asked. Castiel froze.  
>"MMMM Hmmm" she mumbled to him before pushing him into the ocean.<br>_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't be scared<br>You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl <em>

Arthur was out walking trying to get healthy again after his near death experience with this beast.

"Arthur" he heard one of his favorite voices behind him. He turned around smiling as he watched Castiel nearly skipped to him, her red hair shining brightly as the sun beamed down on it through the windows. Her hands were behind her back and she had this sort of mischievous look about her.

"Ta da" she revealed a bouquet of flowers from behind her back.  
>"You got me flowers when I was sick so I thought this was the opportune time for me to return the favor" she handed him the bouquet. He smiled down at it. They were beautiful flowers but he knew one place they would look better. He walked up to Castiel brushed some hair behind her and placed a flower in her hair. She looked down at her feet again.<br>"Beautiful" he simply whispered.  
>"Yeah those flowers are really pretty" she said in what he thought was a joking manner.<br>"I wasn't talking about them" he smirked at her. Her face started to match her hair color.

"I'll take good care of them" he promised her before walking away smiling at the effect he had had on her.  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<br>Float along  
>Listen to the song<br>The song say kiss the girl  
>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<br>Music play  
>Do what the music say<br>You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_  
><em>Why don't you kiss the girl<em>  
><em>You gotta kiss the girl<em>

"How is it you still manage to look beautiful with all that flour on you?" Arthur seemed to ask himself as he watched Castiel attempt to get the flower out of her skin with a rag, from her and Arthur's flour fight they had had in Gwen's kitchen as they attempted to make dinner for Gwen.  
>"Shut up" she said blushing now continuing to try and get the flour off. Arthur grabbed the rag from her hand and wiped her face off himself, he was very gentle when he did it. His hand stopped on her cheek and for some reason she put her hand on top of his. Then his eyes caught hers and Arthur started getting closer to her. There were less than a few inches between them now. He caught her at his lips. Arthur could practically hear his heartbeat. He was going to do it this time.<br>_Go on and kiss the girl_

He was the one to close the gap between them as they kissed. He closed his eyes as he felt the fireworks go off and he combed his fingers through her hair with one hand and used the other to wrap around her waist pushing them closer now while she wrapped her arms around his neck and started tangling her fingers in his hair. Just then though they heard the door open and immediately split apart to see Merlin standing there.

_Damn it Merlin_ Arthur shouted in his mind.

**What happens when Gwaine and Anya go to a tavern together? Well this (and no Anya is not preggo in this fic, again might slightly be ooc just for the fun of it)**

I sighed as I set on the steps. For once in a millennia I was actually and completely alone. Arthur and Castiel were off doing honeymoon things, Merlin was off helping Gaius in some village, and Gwen was enjoying her day off with Lancelot. I kicked a pebble out of boredom.  
>"Ow" I heard someone shout. I looked up and saw Gwaine holding his cheek with one hand and the pebble I had kicked in the other.<br>"I believe you kicked this into my cheek"  
>"Sorry" I apologized half-heartedly.<br>"Alright what's got you down?" he asked sitting on the steps with me. I put my chin in my hands.  
>"I'm so bored and alone" I just complained. In the old days I was ok with being alone and doing my own thing but now that I have been constantly around people the silence felt lonely. I let out an annoyed groan and laid down on the steps looking up at the blue sky. Gwaine copied my movement, he even imitated my girlish sigh which made me laugh. Ever since I had given him a strict lecture for him to back off Castiel, which he did by the way, I suddenly started to see why him and my best friend got along. He was funny, charming, and very sweet.<br>"Well small world so am I" he said. Then he popped up faster than a jack-in-the-box and grabbed my hand pulling me up next to him.  
>"You are coming with me" he announced.<br>"To where?" I asked nervously once I noticed we were going outside Camelot now.  
>"You and I are going to a tavern. Not once have I ever seen you drink anything and I am going to show you a good time" he told me. I bit lip nervously. Gwaine had a reputation for having a bit to much fun at taverns.<br>"You're not going to take me some place where everyone hates you and I'll get stabbed for being with you right?" I asked nervously.  
>"Anya, you are one of my closest friends friend do you think I would just take you to any old dirty washed up tavern?"<br>"Yes"  
>"No I'm taking you to a completely tame one ah and here we are" he said pointing to this sign.<br>"The Snuggly Duckling?" I asked.  
>"See completely safe I mean look at that name does that look like the name of a place where you could get stabbed?"<br>"Well I do like ducklings" I smiled hopefully.  
>"Yay" he replied jokingly. We walked into the tavern and let me just say that the tavern was a complete lie. There was nothing snuggly or duckling like about it. The tavern was filled with terrifying thugs that seemed to have become coat racks from all the missing limbs they had. They all looked at us like they wanted to stab us. I pointed a finger at Gwaine.<p>

"Ah hem do you sing?" this one man with a hook asked. Gwaine and I looked at each other weirdly then back at the man.  
>"Pardon?" we asked.<br>"Do you sing?"

"No" we both said. Suddenly weapons started being taken off belts.  
>"I mean yes it's just we don't know how to sing well however that is one of my dreams" I shouted. The man with the hook stood up and started walking towards us.<br>"We're gonna die" I kept repeatedly whispering to Gwaine.  
>"Shhhh" he said looking up at the tall man looking ready for a fight. The man looked down at us and sighed.<br>"I had a dream once" then he threw an axe at a nearby wall and suddenly an accordion started playing. Gwaine and I were just completely confused now.

_I'm malicious, mean and scary  
>My sneer could curdle dairy<br>And violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest  
>But despite my evil look and my temper and my hook<br>I've always yearned to be a concert pianist_

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" I whispered to Gwaine.  
>"I think he did" Gwaine whispered. We looked at the door and slowly started making our way towards it once it was free. We both had faces of fake joy on to make it look like we were enjoying this weird song everyone in the bar knew.<p>

_Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart_  
><em>Tickling the ivories till they gleam<em>  
><em>Yep, I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show-tune medley<em>  
><em>Cuz way down deep inside I've got a dream<em>

_He's got a dream_  
><em>He's got a dream<em>  
><em>See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem<em>  
><em>Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers<em>  
><em>Like everybody else, I've got a dream<em>

"That's nice well it was fun coming here gentlemen but we really should go so by now" Gwaine announced his hand nearly inches away from the door knob till this guy with a big nose jumped in front of us.

_I've got scars and lumps and bruises  
>Plus something here that oozes<br>And let's not even mention my complexion  
>But despite my extra toes<br>And my goiter  
>And my nose<br>I really want to make a love connection_

Despite the fact that I was trying to hold back my breakfast at the sight of his extra toe I actually kind of found it sweet. He just wanted somebody to love him just like everybody else does. Gwaine looked at me.  
>"Are you actually enjoying this?" he asked.<br>"Kinda" I shrugged.

_Can't you see me with a special little lady_  
><em>Rowing in a rowboat down a stream<em>  
><em>Though I'm one disgusting blighter<em>  
><em>I'm a lover, not a fighter<em>  
><em>Cuz way down deep inside I've got a dream<em>

_I've got a dream_  
><em>He's got a dream<em>  
><em>I've got a dream<em>  
><em>He's got a dream<em>  
><em>And I know one day romance will reign supreme<em>  
><em>Though my face leaves people screaming<em>  
><em>There's a child behind it dreaming<em>  
><em>Like everybody else, I've got a dream<em>

"YEAH" I shouted for him. _  
>Toll would like to quit and be a florist<em>

Some man handed me a nice flower.  
>"Thank you" I curtsied.<em><br>Gunter does interior design  
>Urf is into mime<br>Attila's cupcakes are sublime_

A Viking held up this tray of cupcakes and I gladly grabbed one. I looked at Gwaine who still looked a bit unenthusiastic.  
>"They're good cupcakes" I told him through the mouthful I was eating right now.<br>"Do you not see the man your taking them from?" he whispered.  
>"Cupcakes" I reminded him. He rolled his eyes smiled at me and grabbed one and started eating.<em><br>Bruiser knits  
>Killer sews<br>Ven does little puppet shows  
>And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns<br>_"Alright that's ones a bit odd" I whispered to Gwaine.  
>"What about you?" the man with the hook turned to Gwaine making the music stop. Everyone in the bar looked at us no longer looking happy or go lucky.<br>"Me?" Gwaine asked.  
>"Yeah what's your dream?" the man with the extra toe asked.<br>"Sorry fellas I don't sing" Gwaine told them. Then the weapons came out again and Gwaine jumped on the stage in the tavern and started singing._  
>"I have dreams like you, no really<br>Just much less touchy-feely  
>They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny<br>On an island that I own  
>Tan and rested and alone<br>Surrounded by enormous piles of money"  
><em>I don't know what got into me but I jumped up onto a table so I could be seen among the very tall men. And then I started singing._  
>"I've got a dream<br>She's got a dream  
>I've got a dream<br>She's got a dream  
>I just want to see Merlin really bad<em>

_Although with every passing hour  
>I'm so glad I left Camelot<br>Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream"_

The men in the tavern cheered me on for singing.

_She's got a dream_  
><em>She's got a dream<em>  
><em>They got a dream<em>  
><em>We've got a dream<em>  
><em>So our differences ain't really that extreme<em>  
><em>We're one big team<em>

_Call us brutal_  
><em>Sick<em>  
><em>Sadistic<em>  
><em>And grotesquely optimistic<em>  
><em>Cuz way down deep inside we've got a dream<em>  
><em>I've got a dream<em>  
><em>I've got a dream<em>  
><em>I've got a dream<em>  
><em>I've got a dream<em>  
><em>I've got a dream<em>  
><em>I've got a dream<em>  
><em>Yes, way down deep inside, I've got a dream<em>  
><em>Yeah!<em>

"Well fellas thanks for the good time but we must go now" Gwaine said walking out the door.  
>"Alright I hope your dream comes true" the man with the hook told us.<br>"Thank you" we both said.  
>"Not your dream, her's your dream sucks" hook man said to Gwaine. I had to hold back laughter as I watched Gwaine deflate a bit. We made it out of the tavern safely though.<br>"So it seems to me like we just went into a bar filled with criminals and murderers with a case of showtunes love that like to make other's sing against their will" I summed up.  
>"We never speak of this again?" Gwaine asked of me.<p>

"I thought you were a good singer though Gwaine" I joked before pretending to sing like him but he just acted like a child and ran off covering his ears screaming

"lalalallaallaa"

**Alright those were my song fics I hope you like them will try to get to the next chapter soon. I love you guys and so I hope you can forgive me for the long break I have been surprisingly busy this summer but I'm still trying to update as fast as I can. I love you all very much I wish I could give you all hugs bye :D**

**ch 56 reviews  
><strong>

**Yearofthedays: Hello you it's been nice chatting with you I hope your avengers fic is going along well :D**

**Magic Whispers:** **Awww yay I'm glad you liked it I was going for that tugging at the heartstrings emotion**

**Ahsilaa: I almost wasn't going to do it but I though eh what the heck it'd be cool anyways  
><strong>

**Alyssa Love: I'm so glad you love Darcy and I hope you've liked the new chp. I've updated to the Doctor/Darcy story and I will be updating them again soon.  
><strong>

**SunnySmile: Yay your in ravenclaw! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on Doctor who when you finally see it :D my suggestion is start with tennant series 4 and then work your way backwards and forwards at the same time. I know it sounds weird but that's what I did and it was awesome.  
><strong>

**zgirl16: I UPDATED hahahah hope you enjoyed the chapter  
><strong>

**ch 57 reviews  
><strong>

**SerenityMoonPrincess: Don't worry I will right the next part soon so keep an eye out for it :D  
><strong>

**Yearofthedays: Hahah yes can't wait to right an emotional pregnant Castiel and yeah I know poor Anya the things I do to her to get a laugh out of my readers mwhahaha and yeah sorry about the lion king thing but that's all I could think about when I saw the episode.  
><strong>

**Grapejuice101: You are such a great helper I love you and you'll just have to wait and see on what the baby is.  
><strong>

**SunnySmile13:Hahha yes if you and I got stuck in Merlin world with magical powers we could totally survive :D  
><strong>

**Magic Whispers: I can end it there because I'm evil mwhahahah  
><strong>

**Ayleth: OMG I love you so much right now I haven't seen brave yet but I know I love Merida and I'm so glad you picture Castiel as her I'm sorry you're just making me feel alll ajsdlfjasdlfkjdsa right now ahhhhh thanks you!  
><strong>

**bessieboop2310: awww thank you I hope you liked this one as well  
><strong>

**Oblivious to the Obvious: Hahaha sorry if i got lion king stuck in your head too. I hope you liked this chapter :D  
><strong>


	59. Happy Father's Day

**Happy Father's Day everybody (btw these take place in the future) :D**

"Daddy, Daddy look I shot the arrow into the bulls-eye!" Ariel Pendragon screeched excitedly jumping up and down making her red curls bounce all over the place. Arthur turned around from the knights in training he was speaking to and saw that his daughter actually wasn't playing a joke on him this time she had actually shot it into the bulls-eye.

"You did it all by yourself?" he asked her getting down on his knees to talk to her. She nodded her head vigorously making her curls flop around even more.

"You didn't ask your cousin Castiel to help you with magic right?" he asked.  
>"Father" she whined. He picked up his youngest daughter as she hugged him around the neck. Ariel was completely a daddy's girl she loved spending time with her father and having him teach things to her that other little girls didn't know how to do. Just then Lillian Pendragon, Arthur and Castiel's eldest daughter, came up to them. She had surprisingly moved from her usual spot of boredom, where she sat whenever she had to watch her little sister while Arthur was training the knights.<br>"I could do that toooo" she said feeling slightly jealous now of the attention her little sister was receiving. Arthur looked down at the other little red haired child that was his and smiled at her.

"No you can't" Ariel stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"Oh yeah?" Lily argued.  
>"Yeah" Ariel crossed her arms now. Lily grabbed a bow and an arrow and tried to copy her little sister's movements but the arrow barely hit the target.<br>"Ha see I tol-" Ariel quickly went silent as her father sent her a look. He saw Lily's shoulders were drooping now with disappointment. Arthur walked over to Lily and saw tears forming in her eyes. Most of the people in Camelot said that Arthur seemed to have played no part in producing his children because they both looked like identical miniature copies of their mother. Arthur agreed with the people of Camelot when it came to Ariel but with Lily he disagreed. To hims he looked just like his mother minus the blonde hair. She definitely had his eyes that was for sure.  
>"I thought you did quite well Lily" Arthur tried to comfort her. She turned away from him embarrassed.<br>"Ariel's right I am rubbish at being strong and brave like everyone else in our family. It's like I'm adopted" she said.  
>"Believe me I was there Lily I know you're not adopted" he tried to joke with her. She didn't laugh, he just saw small tears roll down her cheek.<br>"I just want to make you proud like you are with Ariel" she sniffled.  
>"I am proud of you always" he assured her. She ignored him. He picked up the bow Lily had been using and got another arrow.<br>"Try again" he told her.  
>"No" she said stubbornly.<br>"For me?" he asked. Lily looked at her father and saw he was giving her what her mother called the puppy dog pout.

"Fine" she groaned snatching the bow out of her father's hand.  
>"Alright take a couple deep breaths" she did as he said.<br>"Focus on where you want to hit it now, relax, take another breath and let go" he instructed. Lily did exactly as he said and when she released the arrow it landed right next to her sister's in the bulls-eye.

"I DID IT! I DID IT" Lily screamed. Arthur smiled proudly down at her as she nearly tackled him with a hug. Ariel saw this as an opportune moment to knock her father down and ran towards her father attaching herself next to Lily as they both drove him into the ground.  
>"I love you Daddy" Lily told him kissing him on the cheek.<br>"No I love you more daddy" Ariel announced kissing him on the other cheek.  
>"But I love him morerer" Lily gave her sister a look. Arthur just held his daughters close to him.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's alright Cas" Merlin went up to his son after the both of them discovered that his twin sister had magic.<br>"I wanted magic" Castiel told him.  
>"It's no big deal anyways" Merlin tried to comfort him.<br>"Says the greatest sorcerer in the world" he scoffed.  
>"You have to stop listening to your Aunt Castiel. I'm not the greatest sorcerer in the world" Castiel looked up at him amazed. He thought his Aunt Castiel must have been a worth source of knowledge or something considering his parents had named him after her, she would always tell him great stories of his father and mother and then say that one day in the future his father would be known as the greatest sorcerer that ever lived. He admired his father so much and yet Merlin still didn't know how amazing he was.<br>"I think you are" Castiel told him truthfully. Merlin smiled a bit embarrassed at that.  
>"You don't have to have magic to be amazing" Castiel gave him a look that made him feel like he thought he was the stupidest person in the world.<p>

"I mean look at Arthur you don't see him casting spells and look at where he got to" Merlin tried to comfort him  
>"But I want to be like you" he stated. Merlin just hugged him randomly.<br>"Ahhhh dad let me go" Castiel fought against the hug while Merlin just tightened it.  
>"Not until you say that you are amazing even though you don't have magic" Merlin laughed at his son Castiel wasn't putting up much of a fight against him.<p>

"NEVER" he chanted. Merlin just tightened the hug. Castiel started laughing.  
>"Alright daddy alright I am amazing even though I don't have magic" Castiel admitted finally. Merlin let go of him and saw his son was now smiling. The twins definitely looked like him they both had raven black messy hair, dark blue eyes, and extremely pale skin. Just then Castiel's sister Arya skipped in and plopped herself down in Merlin's lap.<br>"I'm just like you daddy" she smiled up at him still excited about what happened to her today. Merlin saw Castiel's smile turn into a look of jealousy and then Castiel's eyes flashed gold for a second and Arya let out a scream.  
>"Cas you pulled my hair" she said. Castiel looked completely innocent considering he hadn't lifted a finger. Merlin and Castiel smiled at each other.<br>"I'm telling mother on you" Arya yelled running out of the room. Castiel couldn't contain his huge grin and, even though he probably shouldn't have, Merlin smiled back wearing the same grin. Merlin again enveloped his son in huge tight hug.  
>"I love you father" Castiel told him.<br>"I love you too Cas"

**Happy Father's day everyone sorry I am still stuck on Wicked day part 2 but it will be coming soon hopefully. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this. **


	60. The Wicked Day part 2

"Gaius said there's no chance of him recovering" Merlin told me as we sat down in bed talking before we had to go to sleep.  
>"Poor Arthur everything was going so well until this happened" I sighed. Castiel walked in uninvited and just collapsed in between Merlin and I in bed.<br>"CASTIEL!" Merlin snapped at her.  
>"Meh" she mumbled into a pillow before looking up at us looking slightly teary eyed.<br>"Arthur wants to use magic to save his father" she told us.  
>"He wants me to do it" she continued.<p>

"Did you agree to it?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Hang on doesn't he know the risk of saving lives with magic?" Merlin asked.  
>"I told him"<p>

"What if I did it?" Merlin wondered out loud.  
>"You'd get yourself exposed"<p>

"Not if I disguise myself" he challenged.

"I don't want to go through with this again. We all remember what happened last time we tried to save a life. You and your mother almost lost your lives" Castiel reminded him.

"We'll be careful this time" he said. Castiel and I made eye contact.  
>"Alright" she put on a fake smile.<p>

_You are totally going to try and talk him out of it aren't you_ I tried to telepathically tell her. She nodded her head slowly trying not to be too obvious.

* * *

><p>After I left Merlin and Anya's room I made a run for it to Arthur and I's chambers and locked the door behind me so Merlin couldn't come in even though I knew that wouldn't hold him off for long.<br>"Are you alright?" Arthur asked.  
>"I don't want you to do this" I told him the truth.<br>"Castiel he's my father. Would you do the same for yours if you were in my position?" he asked.  
>"Yes, but there's no way we can use magic to save his life. To give a life one must be taken away. What if when he's saved our baby dies" I told him my fears and he stayed silent. Just then Merlin came in through the door.<p>

"Castiel told me about what you're planning to do, so I went to Gaius and he said that he knows a sorcerer that could heal your father but we'd have to find him by ourselves" Merlin said walking in looking a bit angry that I had locked the door on him. Arthur looked between Merlin and I.  
>"I'm sorry" he whispered to me.<p>

"We leave at dawn then" Arthur looked at Merlin. I grabbed one of the pillows off our bed and stomped out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we weren't being too rude when we made Merlin go and sleep with Arthur?" I asked Castiel as we sat outside that day. Merlin and Arthur had gone off to technically go see Merlin so they could heal Uther.<p>

"No I'm pissed at Arthur so he deserved a night of awkwardness with Merlin" she told me crossing her arms.

"I'm sure everything's going to turn out fine in the end" I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you think our kids will have magic?" she asked.  
>"I've thought about it and I think yes" I answered for her.<br>"Soon Camelot's just going to have witches and wizards running all over the place" she chuckled.  
>"I find that really ironic" I agreed with her.<p>

"I'm glad Arthur's starting to see it though, that not all magic is bad" she smiled.  
>"All because of you" I shoulder bumped her.<p>

* * *

><p>"So how'd it go?" I asked after Merlin and Arthur came back.<p>

"Well besides the fact that Arthur thinks I have a problem with my bladder pretty well actually. Arthur said that if this goes right he won't outlaw magic when he's king" Merlin smiled at me as he looked through the books he had.  
>"So do you really think you can do this without anyone dying?" I asked. He shrugged.<br>"I can try" he said.

"If this doesn't work Arthur will have your head for this" I told him

"Correction Castiel will and besides I can easily get away" I let out a shaky breath.  
>"I'll be careful" he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and he placed his chin on top of my head.<p>

* * *

><p>"So what's he look like as an old guy?" Castiel asked me as we sat around in her chambers at night. Xavier was asleep in her lap and she was stroking his hair.<br>"Well you know that type of creepy old you usually see at grocery stores that stares at you" I summed up for her.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Well if that guy and Gandolf had a love child Merlin's old man disguise is what it would look like" Castiel was trying to hold back laughter now.

"Well it could be worse?"  
>"Really he dresses up as an old guy on various occasions and your telling me it could be worse" I looked at her.<br>"Well think of it this way he could be dressing up as you instead" I burst out laughing now at the thought of Merlin in one of my dresses. Castiel and I's main thing for tonight was to try and stay as positive as we could and hope for the best.

"Faster, faster" we heard this voice say from down the hallway. Castiel and I raised our eyebrows. Castiel quickly laid Xavier down and we both ran to the door to find Arthur running down the hallway with old Merlin on his back. They paid no attention to us as they ran past us.

"Was Merlin just on Arthur's back shouting 'faster, faster'?" Castiel asked.

"Shut up" I thumped her on the back of the head.

* * *

><p>I had been sitting in a chair, staring at the door waiting for hours for Arthur to come back. My head kept drooping down out of tiredness. It immediately snapped up the moment I heard the door open and I found Arthur coming through the door. I gave him a hopeful smile but all it took was one look. I immediately got out of the chair and ran to him. Arthur placed his head into my shoulder and I stroked his hair trying to give him comforting words.<br>"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" I just kept saying feeling myself tear up now. Uther had been cruel but he was Arthur's father. The loss of any parent was hard to deal with and Arthur had lost both of his and his sister. The more I thought of it the more I came to realize that I was all he had now. Forget Agravaine there was no way he could get Arthur through this. All was left was me, and I would stand by his side no matter what.

"I wish there was something I could've done" I told him. He pulled away from me and then held me close to his chest kissing the top of my head. Why wasn't he speaking?

"This was entirely my fault. My father spent 20 years fighting magic and to think that I knew better. I was so arrogant and arrogance caused my father's life. I'm the one who's sorry Castiel I should've listened to you. Magic is a hard thing to strike a deal with. If you go in just expecting something, you get left behind with more than nothing" I didn't know what to say I just held him close to me. I suddenly felt a large amount of worry on my heart now.  
>"You must hate me then" I assumed not to mention I needed to know how he was going to answer this. He pulled away from me.<br>"I could never hate you, ever. Don't ever doubt for a second that I will ever stop loving you" he promised.

"Even if I have magic?" I asked.

"Yes. I'd even still love you if you went bald and lost that fiery red hair of yours" he tried to joke and it did make me chuckle for a bit. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes to kiss him. There was a knock at the door and our mood was quickly diminished.

"I need to go see my father now" he said. I nodded and watched as he slowly walked out the door.

"Arthur wait" I mumbled going out with him.

* * *

><p>"I killed Uther" Merlin said as I sat next to him while Arthur was spending time with his father in the throne room alone. I put my hand on top of Merlin's.<p>

"No you didn't, Morgana did with that stupid necklace she put around him. Besides his spirit died a year ago when she left" I told him. After Uther's death he had told me anything. I had no idea that Morgana would stoop so low to kill her own father. Merlin was still silent.  
>"Arthur's going to be king now, this means there will be peace here soon" I tried to comfort him.<br>"Magic will still be outlawed though. I tried to make this better for sorcerers everywhere but instead I made things worse"  
>"Merlin look to your right" I told him. We both looked at Castiel sitting far away from us wiping away her tears and trying to inform Xavier and Annabeth on what was going on.<br>"Do you think Arthur will still keep magic outlawed with her as queen not to mention that they have their own demon spawn coming on the way who'll probably have magic also" I joked. Merlin smiled at that.  
>"With you two by Arthur's side he will soon change his mind. Don't worry about it" I told him. He looked at me and kissed me softly.<p>

"So she's really going to be our new queen?" he asked unbelievingly while looking at Castiel. I laughed with him.  
>"I can't believe it either, the girl can barely clean her own room" I laughed. Castiel kissed Xavier and Annabeth and the two of them walked off towards their chambers. She looked at us now and smiled as she made her way over to us and sat down on the other side of Merlin. Castiel and I let out contented sighs as we placed our heads on each of Merlin's shoulders.<br>"How long am I going to be a human pillow for you two?" he asked.  
>"Forever" we both said.<p>

* * *

><p>I kept jumping from one foot to the other out of nervousness. Which was hard to do in this huge dress I was wearing. I was going to be Queen of Camelot. I couldn't stop saying it in my head. I heard a door open behind me.<br>"Try not to rip that dress" Arthur's voice said behind me. I stopped my jumping and turned around to look at him. He looked quite handsome in his armor.  
>"Sorry you know just nervous" I breathed out. He smiled at me and held me tight.<br>"Oi now you're ruining my hair" I joked.  
>"Is this really happening?" I asked him. He nodded.<br>"Just double checking" I sighed. He grabbed onto my hand.  
>"You will be a great Queen" he tried to tell me. I shook my head. We heard the sound of trumpets go off in the throne room and the doors that were hiding us from the public suddenly opened into what the throne room.<br>"Is the fanfare really necessary?" I whispered. Arthur gave my hand a squeeze.

"We're doing this together don't worry I won't let you trip up in front of everybody" he promised. I took a deep breath and we walked forward. Everyone was bowing their heads down at us.

_Really you don't have to do that I'm fine at looking all of you in the eye_ I thought nervously. Part of me wanted to plant my feet right where they were and run the other way. I wasn't ready to run Camelot. Despite my mental protest though I kept walking forward. Whenever I would pass by someone I would know they would lift their head up for a second and smile at me which only made me blush.  
><em>You all aren't helping you know that right?<em> I tried to say to Merlin as him Anya and the rest of the knights of the round table smiled up at us. Merlin just gave me a cheeky wink. He knew I was getting all red because of this. We finally made it to the end of the throne room and kneeled before Jefferey.

"Will you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot according to the laws and customs" Jefferey asked us. _Holy heck how am I supposed to answer that? Yes? Yeah dude? Come at me bro?_ Luckily my worries ended when Arthur answered.  
>"I solemnly swear to do so" I just repeated him. I could hear Merlin, Anya, and all my other friends chuckling at the nervousness in my voice. The rest I had no clue what it meant but I just kept repeating Arthur's answers.<br>"Then by the sacred law invested in me I crown you, Arthur Pendragon, and you, Castiel Pendragon, as King and Queen of Camelot" Jefferey stated as he placed these crowns on Arthur and I's heads. Mine was actually a bit heavy but it must've been nothing compared to how large Arthur's was. Arthur's looked like a life size version of a burger king crown. Arthur smiled at me as we both got up and looked at everyone before us.

"LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN" I heard everyone chanting. For some reason I couldn't help but give a huge smile and wave at everybody as I laced my arm through Arthur's.  
><em>Remember wave as if you are saying to others thank you all for being here today<em>

"Thank you all for being here today" I smiled at my own little inward joke.  
>"What was that?" Arthur whispered.<br>"Nothing" I replied holding in my laughter.

**Ok I'm really sorry but I'm not gonna do the thank you's on this one either I feeling really sick right now. But on the bright side this story has 300 reviews now. GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Thank you all so much for sticking through with me on this crazy adventure I'm just so happy that you all love it and you guys are the best ever. I've probably said this before but I don't care I love you guys. P.S. I'm going to see brave on Friday and you all know that I am a disney nerd so quick warning don't be surprised if I probably write a little chapter that's sort of Brave related. Anyways have a good day my lovely readers and remember I love you. Bleh I just realized I sounded like Barney right there.  
><strong>


	61. AN hello :D

**Hello my lovely readers I just wanted to tell you all something**

**Recently I have been co-writing a story with this lovely author named xYaar  
><strong>

**and together we have both written a story called "Into the Open Air"  
><strong>

**so I thought you all would like to check it out because I think you guys would enjoy it here's a quick summary of it for you  
><strong>

**"Two sisters, one as soft as water, the other who can be heated up just like fire. The other very quiet and the other very loud. Both are the opposites of each other, but how would everything turn out if they will go and live in Camelot?"  
><strong>

**So if that tickles your fancy I suggest you go and check it out please it is on xYaar's profile!  
><strong>

**Also I'm working on Aithusa (i think I spelled it right) right now so expect to see it either tonight or tomorrow. Love you guys and have a splenderific day :D  
><strong>


	62. Aithusa

**Quick note this is going to stray quite a bit away from the Aithusa plot.**

I heard this weird metallic noise beside me. I turned over in Arthur's arms.  
>"Arthur stop whatever that is you're doing?" I complained while trying not to open my eyes. I didn't want to wake up yet.<br>"What?" he asked.  
>"Just nothing shhhh" I whispered trying to go back to sleep. The noise continued again and I slightly opened my eyes now to find myself face to face with Merlin.<p>

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Umm looking for wood worms" He said tapping on a drawer. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
>"You know I'm not that stupid right?" I told him.<br>"You don't want me to reply to that" I hit him with my pillow.  
>"Get out" Arthur told him. Merlin nodded his head.<br>"These clothes need to be washed" Merlin pointed out grabbing some clothes at the end of our bed.

"And these" Arthur mentioned throwing more clothes at him.

"Castiel want to throw anything in there?" Arthur asked.  
>"I'm good" I gave Merlin a thumbs up. Merlin was about to walk out.<p>

"Hang on I actually need that belt" Arthur mumbled pointing at a belt with a key on it. I saw Merlin roll his eyes and throw the belt back onto the bed.  
>"Thank you Merlin" I said as he walked out. Arthur and I snuggled back together.<br>"I think we should sleep for an extra five minutes" I mumbled. He nodded his head sleepily and smiled at me before kissing me on my nose.

* * *

><p>Ok who really decided that Queen should sit in on military strategy discussions. I mean honestly what could I put in on these conversations. Arthur gave me a look from across the table as if saying <em>Hang in there we're almost done<em> I just smiled back at him. Something caught my eye and I saw Merlin waving at me.  
>"Excuse me for a moment" I told everyone in the room. They all bowed their heads at me. <em>Oh god do they really have to do that every time I enter or leave a room<em> I wondered. I walked over to Merlin.  
>"You are saving my life" I whispered to him.<p>

"I need you to get that key off of Arthur's belt" Merlin told me.  
>"Why?"<br>"For some reasons"  
>"Any that you wish to tell me?"<br>"I will if you get me that key"

"Why don't you do it yourself then?"

"Because it's less awkward if you do it" I waved a finger at him and walked straight up to Arthur.  
>"Castiel what are you-" I grabbed him by his tunic and kissed him. I tried to reach for the key but Arthur grabbed my hands and pulled away from me. He looked at the other people in the room staring at us. Agravaine was there and he did not look so happy.<p>

"Sorry um hormones, from…..the baby" I lied. _That's right Castiel when in doubt use pregnancy as an excuse _I thought. I saw Merlin roll his eyes and at that moment Arthur's pants fell down.  
>"Here allow me to help you with that sire" Merlin ran over to him.<br>"Merlin no stop" Arthur muttered as Merlin tackled him to the ground. I took a step to the side as legs were flying everywhere now.  
>"So nice weather we're having" I smiled at the other's while Arthur and Merlin were wrestling.<p>

"I'm trying to help you" Merlin was muttering.  
>"I don't need it" Arthur shouted as the two of them got up.<br>" Will there be anything else sire?" Merlin asked.  
>"NOOOOO" Arthur snapped.<br>"Right then" Merlin nodded. I had to pretend to cough now to make it look like I wasn't laughing.  
>"Stop laughing" Arthur told me.<br>"I'm not laughing" I tried to tell him seriously.

"Ah hem" Agravaine coughed bringing us back to reality.

"Right I'll just go back to my seat and sit" I mumbled.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Merlin did what?" I asked Castiel again.<br>"Well he pulled down Arthur's trousers then wrestled him and somehow managed to grab a key off his belt" Castiel summed up for me. I looked away from her.  
>"Do you know why he would do that?" I asked.<br>"Well it may involve a certain dragon egg and a thief" I whispered.  
>"What?" she asked.<br>"Alright so apparently a couple nights ago this man, named Borden, came to Gaius asking him about a dragon egg but Gaius said no so the only way he can get it now is if Merlin helps him achieve this symbol thing that was created by the Druids" I told her.  
>"So he's going to steal something then?" she asked.<br>"Yes but you shouldn't worry about it Castiel this means there's going to be another dragon" I told her.  
>"I can't pretend like this isn't happening though. Especially since I'm Queen now. The whole of Camelot already thinks I'm a joke if I lie saying I didn't know about a thievery things will only get worse for me"<br>"Nobody thinks you're a joke" I comforted her.  
>"Please whenever politics or something related to ruling Camelot is mentioned to me people try to talk slowly for me because they think I'm not understanding them"<br>"Who does that to you?" I asked her feeling protective now.  
>"Mainly Agravaine" she mumbled.<br>"You're honestly listening to him?" she shrugged. I hugged her close to me.  
>"You are smart, beautiful, and kind and nobody believes that you're an idiot" I assured her. She smiled at me.<br>"Alright then lets say you never told me about the whole dragon egg business then I'm not technically lying to Arthur" she told me.  
>"I have no clue what you're talking about?" I added catching onto her idea.<br>"Be safe with this plan alright" she told me.

"When am I ever not safe?"

"There's a whole list for things I can tell you on that"

* * *

><p>"Arthur quit kicking me" I mumbled tiredly.<br>"I'm not kicking you besides you're the one who's on top of me" he said.  
>"I'm not even on top of you" we both opened our eyes to find Merlin over us. It took us a minute to process this.<br>"Merlin what are you doing?" Arthur asked.  
>"Checking for woodworm again" Merlin said tapping his finger against the bed post.<br>"Get your stupid face out of our bed" I pushed Merlin away. I heard the ringing of bells.  
>"What the hell is that?" Arthur asked. I quickly looked at Merlin and saw a nervous look in his eyes.<br>"I have no idea" I lied glaring at Merlin suddenly realizing that he was returning the key to vaults which had just been broken into.

* * *

><p>"Arthur intends on destroying the dragon egg?" I asked Merlin. I couldn't believe it after all that trouble we went through to help out that stupid Borden the egg was now going to be destroyed.<br>"I can fix this" Merlin promised.  
>"I sure hope you can" I told him. I felt a harsh kick in my stomach now.<br>"You alright?" Merlin asked.  
>"Yeah, fine so am I going to pack or are you?" I asked.<br>"You're not coming" Merlin told me.  
>"I can if I want to"<br>"Do you know how far along you are"  
>"It's not like I'm going to give birth tomorrow" I told him. He bit his lip for a second.<br>"Anya…..no I just can't chance it this time" he told me.  
>"But how am I supposed to know that you're safe then?" I asked.<p>

"I'm always safe" he smirked

* * *

><p>I smiled up at Arthur on his horse.<br>"I think you'll do fine while I'm gone" Arthur told me nervously.  
>"Believe me I'm as nervous as you are at the thought of me ruling this place on my own for awhile" I laughed.<br>"Well you've got Agravaine for help too remember that" _Yeah no thanks_ I thought. I looked to the side and saw a bunch of people staring at us mainly they were a bunch of women and little girls with these lovesick looks on their faces. I laughed at them and Arthur did to when he noticed them.  
>"So you used to have women follow you everywhere because you were singled and even when you're married you've still got people watching your every move"<br>"Is that bad?"  
>"Well they're staring at me too" I realized as I waved at a little girl that I didn't know and she waved excitedly back at me.<br>"I think they know we love each other. Love's a hard thing to come by these days"  
>"Bleh" Gwaine interrupted us as he passed by. I socked him in the thigh.<p>

"Ow she punched me" Gwaine turned to Elyan.  
>"Yes we know Gwaine you got beat up by a pregnant woman. The same woman who in fact has beaten you up many times before" Elyan replied. Arthur laughed at that and then leaned down and kissed me. We heard a bunch of aww's coming from the girls that were watching us. I watched Arthur as he rode off with Merlin next to him the next thing I knew the group of women that had been watching Arthur and I were surrounding me. There were guards nearby ready to break them away from me but I let them know that it was alright.<p>

"Queen Castiel are you going to have a girl or a boy?"

"What are you going to name your baby?"

"How is your hair so red?"

"Can I touch it?" The random questions just kept coming.  
>"One at a time please?" I asked. They all shut up for a moment. Whoa I didn't know I had that much power over these people.<br>"First off I don't know. Second Lily if it's a girl or Hamish if it's a boy. Third I was just born with this hair and fourth no" I answered.

"Now if you have any more question's you'll just have to talk to…." A brilliant idea just popped into my head then.  
>"Lord Agravaine about it and he'll send them straight to me" I smiled mischievously sneaking into the castle and closing the doors.<br>"Hi Castiel" I jumped at the Annabeth's voice and she laughed. She hugged me.  
>"I'm so sorry I haven't been able to spend time with you or Xavier lately" I apologized.<br>"It's alright I've been around Liam mostly"

"oooh Liam you and him still are friends then?" she blushed. I grabbed her hand.  
>"Tell me everything"<p>

"That will have to wait my Queen" the voice of Arthur's greasy/creepy uncle interrupted us.  
>"Oh and why?"<p>

"There are documents you need to sign, problems you need to solve" he told me putting my hand on my shoulder. I gently pulled his hand off and put on the fakest smile I could ever wear.  
>"Alright then, by the way Agravaine I think there's people for you at the door" he gave me a confused look and went to go open the doors and then I just heard a lot of loud women talking to him.<br>"That should keep him busy for awhile" I said to myself.

* * *

><p>"Castiel? Are you awake?" I asked sticking my head into her chambers. I found her sitting at Arthur's desk. I didn't know how she could do it but at that moment she looked just like Arthur. Her forehead was all wrinkled, she was holding her head up with one hand, and she just had this determined look in her eye.<br>"Castiel?" I asked wondering if she had heard me. She looked up now.  
>"Sorry I've been working on this paper work. Did you know you have to send a request if you want to live in the lower town here?" she said unbelievably. I smiled at her.<br>"Doesn't it bother you that we're not with them?" I asked her. Her of all people should have gone with Arthur and the others.  
>"Yes it completely does. Merlin's out there getting the last dragon egg and we're stuck here" she complained just slamming her head onto the desk now.<p>

"Let's leave tonight then" I told her.  
>"I can't because if I leave uncle Slimeball is going to take charge and you know how I don't trust him one bit" she whispered.<br>"So I'm going to have to go it alone?" she bit her lip and then nodded.  
>"Alright I can do that" I told her.<br>"Do you need to know where they are?" she asked.  
>"I assumed I can just follow some tracks" Castiel burst out laughing.<br>"You have a better plan?" I asked. She nodded and took this map out from a drawer in the desk.  
>"What's this?" I looked over it with her.<br>"This is a map of Camelot. I did a sort of tracking spell on Arthur not that long ago so I would always know where he was just in case. Ah ha and there they are" she said pointing to this little floating bubble that said Arthur Pendragon on it.  
>"I can't believe this you made your own Marauder's Map" I told her.<br>"I'm awesome like that"  
>"And modest"<br>"Hey if there's anything we've learned by now it's that I'm modest" she joked.  
>"I'll come back soon"<br>"Good now leave me to my work that I don't even want to do" she said. I patted her on the top of the head.

* * *

><p>I followed the map as far as I could the baby kept kicking in my stomach really hard and then I felt a small pain but I ignored it. When I finally got to the camp I found Arthur, Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival asleep on the ground. So where was Merlin then?<p>

"Oh god" I clutched my stomach now feeling a pain again but this time it was more intense. This woke up the rest of the knights.

"Anya what are you doing here?" Arthur asked. Oh crap right I needed an excuse for that.

"Castiel sent me to keep an eye out on you" I lied not coming up with a better excuse. I let out a little scream then.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked coming over to me now. He looked around the camp quickly.  
>"Where's Merlin?" he asked.<br>"I don't know but he has to be here oh god ahhhh" I screamed again. The knights all backed away from me.  
>"Why what's wrong?" Lancelot asked.<br>"The baby it's coming" I realized. All of the boy's jaws dropped.  
>"What?" Arthur asked dumbfounded. I was trying to take steady breathes now.<br>"Well aren't you going to help me?" I asked looking around at them. They were just staring down at me as if I was the most horrifying thing ever.  
>"Can we take you back to Camelot?" Leon offered.<br>"Oh no you can't this baby is coming out now it's too late to do anything" I muttered. Again nothing from them. God I really wish Castiel had come along with me.  
>"Are the 6 of you just going to stare at me like I'm a fish with legs or are one of you going to help me?" I rolled my eyes at them.<p>

"It's not like any of us have delivered a baby before Anya" Percival put in.

"Well then one of you has to help me through with this I'll help, I learned something about this while trying to study to be a doctor"  
>"Women can't be doctors" Gwaine said.<br>"SHUT UP" I shouted at him.

"Alright since I'm the only brave one here, even though I've seen all of you stab a man in the gut before without getting grossed out, I guess I'll have to give out instructions. Arthur you're going to deliver this baby"  
>"WHAT?"<br>"You're the closest to me so deal with it" I ordered.  
>"Um Leon and Percival go get me some blankets so we can wrap the baby up when we're done. Lancelot, Elyan, and Gwaine grab a hand and motivate me" I commanded.<br>"Anya I can't do this. I really really can't" Arthur complained.  
>"Arthur come here for a moment" I told him. He got close to me and I smacked him across the face.<br>"Your going to deliver this baby now" I snapped at him. Lancelot, Elyan, and Gwaine were both looking at Arthur awkwardly.

"What do I do?" Arthur asked.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door.<p>

_Oh god please don't let that be who I think it is_ I prayed. The door opened and in came Agravaine. Cue me wearing a fake smile again.

"Hello there" I told him.

"I see that you have been doing quite well with the tasks I have given you" he said.  
>"Yes well they weren't that hard to complete anyways"<br>"I'm sure Arthur would be quite proud of you. Now I have a small matter for you that I would like to discuss" he shut the door now.  
>"And that is?"<br>"Xavier and Annabeth, you and Arthur adopted them as your own correct?"  
>"Yes" I answered.<br>"Well the court and I have discussed that maybe it's time they go and live with another family. Since well, you have a child of your own on the way, and adoptive children is just not the image one sees for a perfect royal family"  
>"Really?" I tapped my fingers suddenly suspicious now. This hadn't bothered anyone in the past.<br>"Surely you knew this day would come"  
>"Yes but not till later. Mainly my question is that you and the court have been talking behind my back about Camelot's image. Even though you should be trying to fix all those problems out there like the fact that people are dying of famine and your not even caring about that" I told him. <em>Keep calm Castiel<em> I told myself.

"Well although Arthur did leave you in charge it is my place to see that Camelot is being ruled correctly"

"And I'm not doing that?"  
>"Well you are quite young"<br>"Yes and you are quite old so if we are talking about brain age here I would say yours is worse than mine"  
>"I beg your pardon?"<br>"Listen here you can give me as many stupid jobs as you want, gossip behind my back, and make fun of me because I'm not the sharpest nail in the tool shed but I will not have Xavier and Annabeth taken away from Arthur and I again"  
>"Arthur told me he wouldn't care if they were gone-" he muttered under his breath although he knew I heard it.<br>"So now your lying to me?"

"I'm only just telling you what he said"

"Get out now" I ordered. He nodded and did not look to happy about it. When he opened the door Xavier and Annabeth ran in after him and hugged me.  
>"We knew you'd say no to him" Xavier told me.<br>"Of course I would it's going to take a lot to have you two taken away from me again" I assured him.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this" Arthur was freaking out now.<br>"Oh come on Arthur women in Africa can do this by themselves with no worry. Surely a clotpole like you can do this?" I told him. He just sat there.  
>"Oh forget it I'll just push and when a little body pops out of me catch it" I sighed. I went through the motions and the next thing I knew Arthur was holding a baby boy in his hand. I started crying it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.<br>"Um Anya" Arthur said.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"You're having another"  
>"WHAT!"<br>"Well I didn't do so bad last time so I think we just do a repeat then?"

"Oh god" I cried and then Arthur had a baby girl in his arms. We wrapped the babies up in blankets. If you ever wanna see 6 men turn into total softies just have two newborn babies around them. We heard this crashing noise. They all looked towards it.  
>"Don't worry I'll stay here believe me it's not like I can go anywhere" I smiled. They all ran off. I looked down at my two new babies. <em>Oh my god I'm a mommy now<em> I realized. Call me bias but I had the cutest little set of fraternal twins ever.

"I'm sorry I can't name you two until your daddy get's here" I baby talked to them and as if right on cue.  
>"Anya" Merlin's voice shouted. He ran to me and stopped when he saw the babies.<br>"Come here daddy and meet your new son and daughter" I told him. He slowly sat down next to me. I handed him the girl.  
>"Are you crying?" I asked him.<br>"Shut up" he laughed. The knights laughed at us and I shooed them away. I leaned my head on Merlin's shoulder.  
>"I haven't named them yet" I told him.<p>

"I definitely know what we should name this handsome little fellow" he joked.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Castiel" he decided. I laughed at that.  
>"That's perfect. Hello there Castiel" I kissed my son on the head. Our daughter started crying<br>"Oh don't worry sweetie we're going to name you" he told her.  
>"What do you think of the name Arya?" I asked.<br>"That's beautiful" he told me. Suddenly dragon eggs didn't seem so important anymore all that mattered was that we had created two new beautiful human beings and they were all ours.

* * *

><p>Morgana smiled to herself after Agravaine had brought her up to date on what was going on in Camelot.<p>

"And what of my dear old friend Castiel. How is Camelot's finest new Queen handling herself?" she asked.  
>"She dosen't trust me at all and she's as stubborn as ever. I've tried to tell her to get rid of those little devil's she calls her children to create a good image for Camelot but she won't. I even tried lying to her saying Arthur didn't want them anymore but she has more faith in him than Merlin. She's even worse since she's further along in her pregnancy" Morgana turned on him for a moment.<br>"What'd you just say about her?"  
>"Her attitudes even worse to handle since she's further along in her pregnancy" he repeated. Morgana smiled to herself remembering what she had vowed to Castiel not that long ago. She quickly went to a cauldron and threw in some ingredients the pot started boiling.<p>

"What are you doing?" Agravaine asked.  
>"Getting a glimpse into the future" she looked down at it now and saw herself holding a tiny red haired baby with blue eyes and then it flashed to Castiel being held in Arthur's arms crying her poor little eyes out. Morgana smiled at this. She would actually get her revenge on Castiel.<p>

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnn. Omg I'm so ready for season 5 I keep seeing pictures from Pierrefonds(i think that's how it's spelled) and I'm like it's almost July and September seems so far away and this time I'll actually have to wait each week for a new episode since I'm up to date bleh. And then I hear that Colin and Bradley are possibly fighting with each other but then like some people are saying that's not true and I hope it isn't because I ship Brolin and Merthur so hard. Anyways review this chapter if you like it and make sure to check out Into the Open Air on xYaar's profile**

**Serenity Moon Princess: Awww thanks I know I'm so glad I got past my writers block**

**Magic Whispers: Yes that was a princess diaries quote I absolutely love that movie.**

**Grapejuice101: Thanks :D**

**Oblivious to the Obvious: Hahah ikr Arthur's crown is just so enormously big it's like yes Arthur we get it you had a fun time at burger king**

**Yearofthedays:Awww thanks and Brave was amazing I think you'll love it :D**

**SunnySmile13: Oh thank you so glad you liked the chapter and yes I did get better it felt like I was going to die but I didn't I'M IMMORTAL WOOHOOO**

**Also sad news I won't be updating next week because I'm going on vacation which means I have to part ways with my laptop Weasley for awhile (crys tears) and yes you heard me right I named my laptop. **


	63. Touch the Sky part 1

**Alright so this is sort of an AU one shot hope you like it and yes it is very heavily Brave based :D**

In the nation of Albion there are the four kingdoms Idris, Camelot, Ddraig, and Bellator. My father is the king of the kingdom of Idris (yes I stole that name from City of Bones) and I, Castiel Pond, am the princess of it. I have lived quite a good life in Idris but there was one occasion where I could have almost lost it all. I like to think it all started on my seventh birthday. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was nice and sunny, I had a new birthday dress, my hair seemed to be extra red and wild. It was almost to good to be true.

"Hmmm where could my little birthday girl be?" my mom pondered out loud as I hid from her under a table we were playing hide and seek.

"I guess I'll have to eat all this cake by myself then" she said. I giggled.

"Don't you dare" I jumped out from my hiding spot. My mom smiled at me and I realized what I had done. I quickly ran for it but my mother picked me up from behind. I let out a little scream and started laughing. We were celebrating my birthday today out in this little meadow in the woods. I was having a lot of fun even though my mother decided to invite the Pendragon's, the family that ruled over Camelot. Of the other three kingdoms they were the one that was closest to us and my mom liked the idea of us all spending time together to create some sort of peace. I absolutely despised the Pendragon's son Arthur. He always would pull on my hair and tell me I didn't have a soul because of my red hair. The Pendragons also had a daughter named Morgana who I liked, but she was older than me so she wouldn't play with me that often.

I noticed my father had left his bow lying on the ground.  
>"Daddy can I try and shoot an arrow today please, please, PLEASE" I begged my father while he was talking to Uther, the king of Camelot. My dad looked down at me and smiled. For years I had been asking my father everyday if I could shoot an arrow with his bow. I have no clue what attracted me to it but it just seemed like so much fun.<p>

"Go ahead" he said finally.  
>"Thomas, I don't think it's right to have your daughter use a weapon" Uther added.<br>"Let her have some fun" he waved him off. I picked up my dad's bow and it was so heavy that I fell to the ground when I held it for a moment.

"That looks a bit heavy doesn't it?" my mother said coming over to me. I nodded.

"Maybe you'll do much better with a bow of your own" she said taking a bow out from behind her back that was just my size.  
>"You really got me one?" I asked. I hadn't been expecting this. My mother was about as enthusiastic about me using weapons as Uther was, but from the look on my mother's face I could tell that she really wanted me to have this present.<br>"Thomas come and show your daughter how to shoot one of these bloody arrows" My mom shouted at my dad. Uther looked disgustedly at my mom when he heard her curse. I could tell he didn't like our family that much because we weren't all prim and proper like he was. _If he saw how his son acted I bet he wouldn't be giving us that look_ I thought. My dad came over to me.  
>"Alright Castiel draw all the way back now to your cheek. Take a deep breath and let go" my dad whispered. I let go and my arrow hit the bullseye. I tried again and my flew into the woods. I deflated a bit I thought I would've hit the bullseye again.<br>"Why don't you go and get it Castiel and then try again" my mother encouraged me. I nodded and ran into the woods to go and look for the arrow. I heard something whisper my name. I looked to my right and saw this blue floating flame.  
>"A will of a wisp" I smiled. Will of a wisp where these little magical creatures almost like fairies. I thought they had been the stuff of legends. I walked up to it and it disappeared when I touched it. I heard it whisper my name again. I looked to my right and saw where it had reappeared. Every time I would try and touch it, it would disappear. Finally it seemed to have led me to my arrow. I picked it up and then something pushed me from behind and I landed in this huge mud puddle getting my new dress all wet and dirty. I started to cry. I looked up and saw Arthur Pendragon behind me laughing his head off. Just then a will of a wisp appeared before him and then disappeared. He didn't even notice it because he was to busy laughing at me.<p>

"You're going to pay for that Arthur" I tried to wipe away some tears but only ended up getting more dirt on my face.

"Really?" he asked. I punched him in the eye and pushed him into the puddle of mud. Soon we started wrestling.  
>"ARTHUR"<p>

"CASTIEL" we heard the voices of our parents shout out at us. We ignored them and it took both mine and Arthur's mother to pick us up to split us apart. Even when we were in our mother's arms we both tried to scratch at each other.

"Look at what your daughter did to my son" Igraine, Arthur's mother, snapped at mine.  
>"MY DAUGHTER? She was just defending herself" my mom said. Igraine just spun around with Arthur still in her arms. He stuck his tongue out at me from behind his mother's back.<br>"Are you alright sweetie?" my mom asked. I nodded and we started walking back to my party.

"I saw a will of a wisp mother" I told her.  
>"You did, did you? Did you know that they can lead you to your fate" she informed me. What was that supposed to mean. I saw a great shadow pass over us and then there were screams.<br>"Sally" my dad screamed. My mother and I looked up and saw the great dragon Kilgarrah. For years he had been attacking Albion and everyone feared him. I felt so scared when I saw him. Everything happened so quickly. I saw Igraine set Arthur down and then she fell to the ground as Kilgarrah scratched her across her whole body with one of his talons, little did I know that I was one of the few to actually have seen her death. Men were attacking the dragon now.  
>"Get Castiel away" my dad said. My mom obeyed and we started to ride off on one of our horses.<br>"Don't look sweetie" my mom tried to tell me. And I immediately closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>15 years later everything was at peace. The last time anyone had seen Kilgarrah was actually at my birthday. I also became a big sister ever since then. My little sister's name is Amelia. I'm not afraid to admit that she is an adorable little girl but she can be quite the little devil. She could get away with murder and no one would care. Another thing that happened...well I did get a new friend.<br>"Princess Castiel come on speed up or we'll be late for the dinner" my handmaid Anya screeched pushing me a bit from behind. I chuckled. I just loved the sound of her Scottish accent whenever she tried to reprimand me.  
>"They know not to wait up for me" I smiled grabbing an apple as we snuck through the kitchens to go to the dining hall. She let out this worried noise. We opened the doors to find everyone staring at us.<p>

"I told you, you shouldn't have taken that nap" she whispered to me. I let out this shy smile and quickly threw the apple to Anya and she caught it. I saw my mom glaring at me. She had changed over the years. She actually started to care now about how I acted as I got older. I swear every time she opened her mouth these days it was always something like  
>" A princess doesn't sneeze out loud"<p>

"A princess doesn't snore"

"A princess shouldn't play with a sword"

"A princess must always look her best"

Sometimes I just wanted to shut her up and put a muzzle on her. I missed the days when she could smile at me whenever I would do something extraordinary like teach Amelia how to shoot a bow and arrow or stuff two cakes into my mouth.

There were days though when I could leave all my princess duties behind and just be myself.

"Castiel are you sure you want to go out and do this I mean don't you want to make a tapestry or do your hair?" Anya asked.  
>"My mother has been speaking to you hasn't she?" she smiled at me. We were walking over to my horse Blith now. I had my bow slung over my shoulder and I was ready to get out of here.<br>"Just don't get your dress dirty and if you run into that Pendragon boy again try not to start a fight" she said.  
>"I can't make any promises" I smirked.<br>"Ginger"

"Toehead"  
>"Castiel a lady does not call her friend a Toehead" my mother shouted from across the courtyard.<br>"Oh I'll call her a couple other names that a lady shouldn't say" I mumbled. Anya laughed and then shhhd me.

"See you at dinner then" I nodded at her riding off at a fast speed.  
>"CASTIEL" I heard my mother shout at me but I ignored her and laughed as I urged Blith to go faster. I saw a shock of red as I passed through the trees. I looked behind me and saw Arthur riding with his knights.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur's horse was spooked for a moment when he saw a blur of red hair pass by him. He scoffed when he realized it was Castiel Pond. Even now they still despised each other as much as they had when they were children.<p>

"That girl is as wild as her hair" he muttered to himself. He turned to his fellow knights originally they were supposed to be hunting today but another thought came to his mind.

* * *

><p>"Oi Pond" I heard Arthur shout. I made Blith stop, I turned around and saw Arthur riding towards me. I rolled my eyes at him.<br>"What are you in such a hurry to get to?" he asked me.  
>"That's none of your business Pendragon now don't you have a deer to catch?" I asked. He smirked at me.<br>"If you must know I am going to climb to the falls of the greats and then drink the water from the falls" He laughed.  
>"No one has ever been able to do that since many years ago"<br>"Until today"  
>"Mind if I come along?"<br>"Why would you want to?"  
>"Because I want to laugh when I see you attempt to climb to the falls and then fall and who will be there to rescue you up in the end? Me"<p>

"Hmmm let me think about that" I then rode off. _Stupid boy_ I laughed to myself. When Blith and I finally reached our way to falls we saw that the only way to get to it was climb up this huge rock-like pillar. Blith gave me a look.

"I can do it" I talked to him. I went up to the pillar and started climbing. I almost slipped at one point but I quickly recovered. When I got to the top I cupped my hands and drank from the water falls. I felt infinite at that moment. _ I am Castiel the great_ I thought.

"So how do you plan on getting down then" I heard Arthur's voice. I looked down and saw him and his knights had caught up with me.  
>"Well obviously if I just jump. I'll hit my head and just end up as brain dead as you are" I commented. His knights made unnecessary oohing noises.<br>"Alright scoot over I coming up there" Arthur said. Obviously I had hurt his pride and now he was going to try and redeem himself. I watched with a huge smirk on my face as he tried to climb. Apparently he was to heavy to climb up the pillar because of all the armor he was wearing. Every time he tried to climb he would slide down. I laughed at him and started to climb down and actually landed gracefully on my feet beside him.

"Well nice try" I told him going over to Blith and getting up on him. Arthur just gave me a look.  
>"So I guess I'll see you soon then" he told me. Why would we, we barely saw each other anymore. Ever since my disastrous birthday party our families avoided each other like the black plague. Uther likes to blame my father for his wife's death.<br>"How about never" I commented riding off. When I finally got home it was almost night fall. I went into the dining hall holding a plate of cakes in front of me that I had stolen from the kitchen.  
>"Sorry I took forever I just wanted to bring these cakes out for all of us and they are so heavy" I lied as I sat down at the table with my family. Anya gave me a look that said <em>You should have been home hours ago.<em> I started eating. I could hear Amelia across from me playing with her food.  
>"Take that you dirty rotten scoundrel" she said fighting one carrot stick with another.<br>"Never" she said and her carrot sticks started fighting.  
>"Amelia" my mother gave her a look.<br>"Sorry mummy" she blushed putting her food back on her plate.  
>"So today I climbed to the falls of the greats and drank from them" I said.<p>

"Mmmm" my mom simply said as she now read some sort of message that Anya had handed to her.  
>"You climbed all the way to the top?" my dad asked enthusiastically. I nodded excitedly.<br>"Very few have been able to do it. I'm proud of you"

"Although you managed to rip your dress in the process" Amelia smirked mischievously.  
>"Amelia" I growled at her as Anya came running over to me.<br>"You ripped another one I can't believe it" Anya snapped as she examined my dress. My mother let out this excited noise. We all looked at her. Me ripping a dress was never a cause for celebration for her.  
>"Thomas this is amazing Uther finally accepted! Now all of the royal families of the other three kingdoms will be coming here soon" my mother smiled.<br>"Why would they come here?"I asked. My dad glared at my mom apparently he didn't want discuss the subject.  
>"Amelia why don't you go to your room for a bit" my mom looked at her. Oh no now I knew something strange was going on since they were going to talk to me alone. Amelia nodded and walked out taking five cakes with her in the process, which went by unnoticed by my parents.<p>

"I haven't told her yet Sally" my dad tried to say secretively.  
>"Well she needs to know otherwise it will be a big surprise for her when they arrive here in two days"<br>"May I remind you I'm in the room" I told them. My mother sighed.  
>"Since your father doesn't wish to tell you I guess the task falls on me. The royal families are coming because you are now of age to be betrothed to one of the prince's and-"<br>"MARRIAGE" I shouted at her.

"I told you she wouldn't agree with you on this" my dad commented.  
>"Now I know it seems a bit crazy"<p>

"I've barely even met the other two sons and I can't stand Arthur. Why would you put me up to this mum?"  
>"Because if we want there to be peace throughout the four kingdom the only way to settle it is with marriage"<br>"No I won't" I snapped with her.  
>"Cast-" I quickly ran out slamming the door behind me.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to choose a husband no matter what that horrid witch wants me to do" I told Anya as she tried to tighten my corset now.<p>

"You know I've heard the prince of Ddraig is actually quite handsome" she told me.  
>"Oh then why don't you marry him then" I snapped at her. She blushed for a moment.<br>"Don't be ridiculous that could never happen. I mean look at me" she stuttered out. I heard the door open behind me.  
>"You may go now Anya" my mother's voice said behind us.<br>"Choose with your heart Castiel" Anya whispered to me before leaving. My mom stayed silent as I put on my dress.  
>"What do you want?"I asked.<p>

"I know you're upset"  
>"I'm a bit more than upset"<br>"I was too when I was told that I would have to marry your father but look at us now" she tried to comfort me.

"It's just not right"  
>"A lot of things in this world aren't right but we make do what we can with them and end up with a happy outcome"<br>"Except for me" I mumbled.  
>"Miss they're here" Anya stuck her head back in.<br>"Let me get a look at you" my mom said. I stood up in my super tight dress that I could hardly breath in.  
>"You look perfect" she squealed. We walked out to the throne room where we saw more people then I had ever seen in there before. I sat down in my little throne only to be reprimanded by my mother to sit up straighter. The whole room went quiet.<br>"Families present your suitor that will try to win the heart of our lovely daughter the Princess Castiel" my dad said unenthusiastically. I smiled at him. I was glad he was into this whole marriage fiasco as much as I was. Uther stepped up with Arthur next to him.

"Thomas, Sally, it has been many years since we last saw each other but now I come to you today to present my son Prince Arthur. He is a fierce warrior and many men tremble in his presence and I believe that he will be the right choice for your lovely daughter" it sounded like he was choking out the part where he had to say "lovely daughter". I rolled my eyes at him and Arthur winked at me.  
>"They only tremble because he's so fat that every time he takes a step the earth moves" I heard the king of Bellator whisper to his son. My dad, Amelia, and I as well as the families of Ddraig and Bellator burst out laughing. My mom gave us harsh looks and Uther looked ready to start a fight.<p>

"Ooo don't get your knickers in a twist Uther their just joking" my dad laughed at him. Uther gave our family one of his famous disgusted looks. A man with long hair walked up next with his son. His son had short dark hair and bright blue eyes and was a skinny little thing.

"If you choose him we will have to beef him up if he has to protect us all" my dad whispered. My mom slapped him on the arm.

"I am Balinor king of Ddraig and this is my son Prince Merlin he may not look like much but he is wise and has knowledge way behind others his age" Balinor said looking at Arthur mainly out of the corner of his eye.

"Plus I can do this" Merlin said opening his palm where a single rose appeared in his hand.  
>"Bloody sorcerers are such show offs" I heard Uther mutter.<p>

"Ooo that's so sweet" my mother said to Merlin and then she looked at me and then the rose and raised her eyebrows. I let out a sigh as I grabbed the rose.

"Say thank you Castiel" my mom told me through clenched teeth.  
>"Thank you dear suitor" I grumbled. He smiled at me. I saw Anya out of the corner of my eye and noticed that she was looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing ever. When no one was looking I chucked the rose at her and she caught it. We shared a laugh for a moment before my mom made this cough to bring my attention back to the present moment. We all looked at the family from Bellator now to see what the family would present. This man walked up with his son next to him. They both had this sort of tan complexion and shoulder length brown hair. All the girls in the room seemed to be staring at the prince. I even heard Amelia let out this girlish giggle when she saw him.<p>

"Your highness I present to you my son Prince Gwaine. He is one the best sword fighters in my army and will definitely treat your daughter with the utmost respect and love that she deserves" the king of Bellator announced.

"Yeah during the rare occasions when he's not drunk" Arthur scoffed.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh no Thomas stop them before anything happens" my mom smacked him.  
>"Before what happens mummy?" Amelia asked.<p>

"He's only telling the truth" Uther defended his son now.

"Well are you willing to defend him then over a simple sword fight?"

"Don't worry father they both have shaky hands from all the mead they've consumed it shouldn't be that hard to defeat him" Arthur joked.  
>"What'd you say about my father?" Gwaine asked taking out his sword now.<br>"Gentlemen it is not right to fight shouldn't I remind us all on why we are here" Balinor interupted them.  
>"Thank you" my dad nodded at him.<p>

"Besides if anyone who could take on the both of you without even lifting a finger it's my son Merlin" Balinor bragged.  
>"Thomas" my mom muttered to my dad. Arthur and Gwaine both looked at each other and walked up to Merlin and punched him.<br>"Oh yes he can definitely take us down in one blow" Arthur joked. Suddenly the three families were fighting amongst each other.  
>"See this is why we don't have any kingdom reunions" I whispered to Amelia.<br>"Oh my god these people are insane" Anya whispered to me.  
>"Daddy aren't you going to stop them? Daddy? Where's daddy?" Amelia asked noticing my father's empty seat.<br>"Over there" my mom groaned pointing to my dad who was trying to break up a fight between Merlin and Gwaine but got punched in the process and soon started fighting as well.  
>"See mum if I marry one of these fellows this is what every family dinner could turn out like" I smiled at her. She gave me a dirty look as she stood up looking very regal.<p>

"Excuse me. Gentlemen….gentlemen. ALRIGHT THE LOT OF SHUT UP" she screamed and it all went silent.  
>"Thomas sit" she ordered and my dad walked to his throne and obeyed.<br>"Now then if you children are done fighting I shall continue with the process of how your son's will be winning the hand of my daughter. The first born royal and chosen suitor of each family will compete in a task chosen by the princess and whoever is the victor will be my new son-in-law"

_Hang on the first born of each family and chosen suitor? She didn't specify that the first born had to be male and she didn't exactly specify which family. I'm the eldest in the family_ I put it together now.  
>"ARCHERY I want the task to be a simple archery challenge" I jumped up.<br>"Oh alright then the task shall be archery" my mom smiled at my sudden enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad at how your accepting this. I think if you even choose the right man he'll make you the happiest woman alive" Anya told me as she brushed my hair that night. There was a knock at my door.<p>

"I'll get it" she squealed. She went to open the door and then came running back.  
>"It's prince Gwaine he wants to take you for a midnight stroll" she giggled.<br>"No" I answered bluntly.  
>"Oh are you sure?"<br>"Yes"  
>"Alright I'll go tell him" she deflated a bit. When she came back she looked nervous.<br>"Um he's being a bit insistent and says he won't leave in fact he said he'd camp outside your door" I grabbed my bow on my little vanity table and snatched up an arrow.  
>"Castiel what are you doing?" she asked. I opened the door and saw Prince Gwaine standing there with a smile on his face. It quickly changed to a look of fright when he saw me pointing my bow at him. I shot it and missed on purpose aiming for a tapestry on the wall behind him.<br>"Next time I won't miss" I told him slamming the door.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think?" Anya asked.  
>"It's the middle of the night and I'm in a nightie he should know better than to disturb a lady during her proper resting hours" I imitated my mom. There was another knock, I rolled my eyes and went to go answer this time only to find Prince Merlin on the other side.<br>"Hold on a moment" I told him closing the door. I went over to Anya and grabbed her arm.  
>"What are you doing?" she asked me nervously as I led her to the door. I opened it and shoved her into Merlin.<br>"She lives in the lower town which is a bit north of here walk there and make sure she's safe have a nice night you two" I smiled at them shutting the door behind me. I let out a sigh as I leaned against the door only to hear another knock.  
>"Can't a girl get some sleep around here?" I asked opening the door to find Arthur there looking unhappy as he held a box in his hands.<br>"My father wanted me to give this to you" he threw the box at me and then walked off. I opened it and saw this beautiful necklace on a golden chain with a ruby heart shaped pendant on it. I just slammed it down a bit roughly on my vanity as I walked over to my bed, shoved my head into my pillow, and then let out an annoyed scream.

**Do you like it? I really hope you do because I came up with this chapter when I was on vacation and I hope you all like it. I will be coming out with part 2 very soon though also xYaar and I just updated Into the Open Air and chapter 2 is now published so check it out if you want to have a great day :D**


	64. Touch the Sky part 2

**Alright so this is the part it's going to stray off sort of ****from the brave plot because I don't want to spoil it for all of you :D So enjoy **

"I've never seen this beautiful necklace before Castiel where'd you get it?" my mom asked picking up the necklace I had discarded last night. I woke up a bit now and stretched myself out while trying to get my messed up knotted hair out of my face.  
>"Prince Arthur gave it to me" I simply told her.<br>"You should wear it" my mother turned to me.

"No" I snapped harshly at her. My mom got this sad look on her face.  
>"You're right don't want to show any favoritism now would we" she agreed. I then felt guilty at how sad she looked. I wasn't making her happy and really all she wanted was the best for me.<br>"Mom I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout at you like that"

"I'm very happy that your taking this seriously now Castiel" she said brushing my hair softly now like she used too when I was younger. _Great just make me feel guilty now about what I'm going to do later because I know your going to hate me for it_ I sighed.

"Come on let's go then they'll be expecting us" my mom told me when she was finished and I was all dressed. When we got up she hugged me.  
>"I love you sweetheart" she told me.<br>"I love you too mum" I smiled guiltily.

"Oh my god Castiel, Prince Merlin is the sweetest man ever. Thank you so much for telling him to walk me home" Anya squealed to me as we sat down waiting for the tournament to start.  
>"I knew it! See and you thought you and him couldn't possibly be together" I told her.<br>"Well we still can't because well he is competing for **your** hand and a servant and a prince being together could also never be allowed in society" she mumbled sadly. I looked at her. I wish she could switch spots with me just for once. She deserved to be happily married to one of these princes, all she did was work and somehow managed to take care of me and never once had anything good happened to her.  
>"Alright they're coming out now so pay attention" my mom told me breaking up Anya and I's conversation. I nodded at her. The three princes came out, they were all looking at me and I just wanted to somehow hide in my chair.<br>"The task is simple shoot for the target and whoever impresses the princess shall be her husband" my dad shouted. Merlin was the first up. I saw him shoot it and it almost was going to land right on target till his eyes flashed gold and he missed. I knew exactly why he did that. I looked at Anya behind me and saw her looking down at her feet smiling. Gwaine was next.

"YOU CAN DO IT GWAINE" Amelia shrieked next to me.  
>"Amelia control yourself" my mom whispered to her. Gwaine shot it and hit the bullseye which was strange because while it was flying through the air it seemed impossible that it would even hit the target. I suddenly noticed that Merlin was using magic to help the others do better than him. Arthur was last.<br>"To tell you the truth Castiel. I know and Arthur don't like each other now but if he does make this I think you and him would be perfect for each other" my mom whispered to me. Arthur shot it and I saw it hit straight into the bullseye.

* * *

><p>"Well it seems like we have a tie Castiel. I guess you'll have to choose then…Castiel?" Sally Pond asked turning to her daughter's now empty seat.<br>"There she is" Amelia pointed out to the field. Sally smiled to herself. She was so proud of her daughter finally taking control of this. It seemed to her that she was going to settle it personally with the suitors. She felt so happy until she saw Castiel had her bow in her hand and she had grabbed three arrows from Arthur.

* * *

><p>"Can I borrow this?" I asked Arthur and before he could answer I grabbed the three arrows.<br>"I am Castiel Pond and I'll be shooting for my own hand" I told everybody. I heard various gasps around the crowd and my mother got up from her chair which meant I had to do this quick then. I started shooting. I got a bullseye in Merlin's target and in Gwaine's when I got to Arthur's I suddenly noticed my mother yelling now as she got closer to me. I ignored her and took a deep breath and let go as the arrow went straight into the bullseye and even went through Arthur's own arrow. I smiled to myself and when I turned around I came face to face with my mom. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into a special room. I looked to the side and saw the little tapestry that my mom had been working on. It depicted us as a big happy family which I found immensely stupid right now.  
>"What were you thinking? You just embarrassed all of us" she told me.<br>"You weren't specific about your terms in the challenge" I said to her.

"Stop being so stubborn and go choose a husband"  
>"NO I WON'T, I DON'T LOVE ANY OF THEM AND YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO DO SOMETHING I DON'T WANT TO DO" I yelled at her. I heard a ripping noise and noticed that my bow had caught onto a piece of the tapestry and ripped it in half. My mom looked astonished.<br>"I'm sorry I apologized" but my mom looked furious now.  
>"It's time that you learn to grow up and learn that you can't always get what you want" my mom told me grabbing my bow and throwing it into a nearby fireplace.<br>"MOM" I screamed at her. She just crossed her arms.  
>"I HATE YOU" I yelled at her as I ran out and slammed the door behind me.<br>"Are you alright? I heard shouting, do you want me to see if I can get you some hot cocoa?" Anya asked apparently she had been waiting obediently outside the door that whole time.  
>"Just go away from me right now please" I snapped at her.<br>"Castiel?" I ran for the stables where I found Blith. I got on him and we rode off. I didn't know exactly where I was riding to but I wanted to get away from my home as quickly as possible. I just started crying uncontrollably. Then unexpectedly Blith got spooked by something and I fell off my horse and landed on my shoulder which hurt like all hell.  
>"YOU STUPID HORSE WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I shouted angrily. I then tried to calm him down but he wouldn't.<p>

"Castiel" I heard a tiny voice say.  
>"Castiel follow me" it said again. I turned around and saw a tiny blue floating flame.<br>"A will of a wisp" I whispered. The only time I had ever seen one was when I was a child.  
>"Follow me" it said again.<br>"Blith stay here" I told him. I followed it and it led me to this sort of cottage. I knocked on the door and found lots of wood carvings of dragons everywhere.  
>"Hello?" I asked.<br>"Hello" a voice said and I nearly jumped. I turned around and saw this blonde woman sweeping the floors.  
>"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you are you here to by a little carving?" she asked. The will of a wisps led me to a carpenter?<p>

"Um well I'm sort of lost at the moment" I whispered.  
>"Well if you see anything you like let me know and then I'll help you find your way" she told me letting go of her broom now except it kept sweeping.<br>"Your broom is moving on it's own" I pointed out. She snapped her fingers.  
>"No it isn't"<br>"Yes it was"

"I am just a simple carpenter"  
>"No you're a witch that's why they led me here can you give me a spell"<br>"No I can't because I'm just a carpenter darling"  
>"Why are you lying magic isn't forbidden" she snapped her fingers again and a lot of cutlery was suddenly being pointed at me.<br>"Buy something or leave" she threatened.  
>"I'll buy everything" I told her a bit panicked.<br>"What?"  
>"I'll take it all"<p>

"And how do you plan on paying for this?" I looked at my necklace I was wearing. It was a family heirloom I had been given many years ago. I ripped it off my neck.  
>"Hmmm it seems to me that I am now entertaining the princess of Idris" she smiled. She looked at me and then at the many floating knives she had pointed at me. She then smiled<br>"Well this is awkward" she said snapping her fingers again as the sharp weapons went back into their original place.  
>"On one condition though, you give me a spell to change my fate" I told her. She contemplated it for a moment.<p>

"Alright step outside with me" she grabbed my hand leading me out. She closed the door behind her and when she opened it again we were suddenly in a room with a huge cauldron in it.

"Now what would you like me to do to change your fate specifically?" she asked.  
>"I want you to change my mom and have her not have so much control over my life" I told her.<br>"That can be arranged" she smiled wryly. She started running around the room throwing in various ingredients even a piece of my hair. There was this sort of explosion and right in the middle of the cauldron was a little cake. That was very anticlimactic.  
>"It's a cake?" I asked.<br>"If you don't like it then I won't give you what you want" she told me.  
>"No I want it, it's just can this really change my mother?"<br>"Oh it will change her just have her take a bite of this and she'll be just fine"

"Thank you" I hugged her. I grabbed the cake and started to head out.  
>"I'll ship you, your order in about two weeks" she waved at me.<br>"What's your name?" I asked her.  
>"Morgause" she replied before shutting the door. I suddenly realized now that I had no clue how to get back home.<br>"Castiel" a will of a wisp whispered. I smiled at it. I started following them and then tripped over a root and fell in a muddy puddle. It soon came to my realization that I had tripped onto someone. I looked at the person and saw Arthur.  
>"What are you doing?" I asked.<br>"Looking for you everyone has" he stated.  
>"How'd you find me?" I asked. He didn't make eye contact with me when he said.<br>"None of your business" Then we both realized how close we were to each other. I was on top of him and faces were a mere inches away from each other. I quickly got off of him.

"So we'll head home then?" I asked hiding the cake somewhere on me hoping I wouldn't squish it.  
>"Yes" he replied not looking at me. I found Blith and we rode back to Idris.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur tried not look at Castiel on the way back. The reason he lied to her was because the reason he had found her had been that he was following a will of a wisp. He knew that they were creatures that were supposed to lead you to your fate but Arthur didn't want to believe that him and Castiel would ever be meant for each other.<p>

* * *

><p>We got home eventually but we didn't talk to each other the whole ride home. When we got inside the castle we split apart from each other.<br>"Thank you" I told him

"It was no problem" he nodded his head. I walked into the kitchens and pulled the cake out of my pocket to find it all squished.  
>"Oh no" I muttered.<br>"CASTIEL!" my mom said behind me making me accidentally drop the cake squishing it even more. When I saw my mom she didn't look angry at all. She ran to me and threw her arms around my neck.  
>"Oh god I'm so sorry sweetheart, I'm so sorry" she started cry.<br>"I'm calling it off all of it. You are going to marry whoever you want to choose, whenever you feel is the right time. Just the thought of losing you was to much to bear and all I really want for you now is to be happy" she admitted. I smiled at her.  
>"Really?" she nodded. I looked down at the demolished cake and then looked back at her. I hugged her again.<br>"Excuse me erm your highness" Merlin said behind me. I turned around.

"I'll go tell the others" my mom said.  
>"Thank you" I told her before she left.<br>"Yes Merlin" I said to him.  
>"I just wanted to tell you that I can't marry you"<br>"Good"

"Good?"

"Yes the challenge for my hand in marriage is done with" he smiled at that.  
>"Now if you were to per say ask if you could take my handmaid to come live with you and live happily ever after now..." I told him. He looked a bit scared probably wondering how I knew about him and Anya.<br>"I would be the happiest person in the world" I finished. Unexpectedly he hugged me before leaving me. I smiled now and then looked at the demolished cake. I picked it up and chucked it into the fire. Everything was going actually good. Did I really need that spell to change my mom? What could have happened if I actually gave it to her? I didn't want to know because I was now kicking myself over how stupid I had been.

* * *

><p>Everyone was leaving now to go back to their original kingdoms.<br>"Are you sure you don't care if I leave you?" Anya asked me before joining Merlin on his way back Ddraig.

"Anya go"  
>"You sure you won't miss me"<br>"Go anya"  
>"You can take care of yourself right?" I asked.<br>"Anya?"  
>"I know go" she hugged me. Apparently because Merlin and Anya were so happy with each other Balinor didn't care anymore about who his son married.<p>

"It was very nice to meet you" Merlin told me.  
>"Same here" I saluted him and then him and his family left.<br>"No Gwaine don't leaveeeeeee" Amelia complained as she latched onto his leg.  
>"You do know your seven and I'm more than twice your age right?" he asked.<br>"But you are so attractive" she squealed.  
>"Amelia" my mom whispered and she unlatched herself from Gwaine's leg. Gwaine then came over to me and took my hand in his.<p>

"It was a pleasure meeting you princess. I'm sorry to say if things hadn't changed after last night it wouldn't have worked between us anyways" he said jokingly.  
>"It hurts my heart to agree" I said in the same tone before he left. Just then Arthur came over to me but he was by himself. My whole family started to back off leaving me alone with him.<br>"You're not leaving today?" I asked.

"No it seems my father drank quite a lot of ale last night and will not be better till tomorrow" he smiled.  
>"Oh"<br>"I have something for you by the way" he said. Why was he being so friendly to me? I thought it was going to be some sort of jewelry but in fact what it was, was a new bow.  
>"Oh my god" I smiled taking it from him and hugging him tightly but I then backed away when I realized it was slightly to close for comfort.<p>

"So I'm quite alone and there's not much for me to do around here so I was…well I mean if you don't mind…not saying that you have too but"

"Arthur are you saying that you need me to be your friend for a day" I finished for him. He nodded.  
>"I have an idea of what we can do"<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on Arthur you can do it" I shouted at him from the top of the stone pillar. He was almost close to climbing to the top and joining me. I had decided to have him climb to the falls of the greats with me today since he had been so keen on trying to climb to it last time. I made sure he wasn't wearing his armor this time and he was doing quite well. He was almost to the top with me and at the last minute I held my hand out to him. He smiled at me and grabbed it and I helped haul him up to the top.<br>"It's amazing up here" he sighed catching his breath.  
>"Take a drink become a great" I smiled at him. He did so and then looked at me.<br>"What?" I asked.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked before him as he saw a will of a wisp by Castiel. He smiled to himself.<br>"Honestly what are you looking at?" she asked. He quickly put his hand on her cheek and kissed her.

**Awww isn't that cute :D alright there is going to be one more original chap that I think will play a huge part in my series 4 writing and then I will probably return back to your regularly scheduled merlin chapters :D Thanks so much for reading this and review it please if you like it :D**


	65. My little Lily

**I'm gonna admit I did not put much Merlin and Anya into this but I hope you still enjoy it. **

"Alright Doctor where are you taking me?" Amy Pond asked one of her dearest friends as she leaned against one of the railings on the TARDIS with her husband Rory.

"Darcy and I are taking you to a special place" he simply told her.

"DISNEYLAND?" Macy asked appearing by the Doctor.  
>"No for the last time we are not going to Disneyland" he smiled at her.<br>"Where are we really going? I mean was it really so important that you had to take Rory and I away from our completely normal lives?"she asked.  
>"Normal? Just yesterday River took us scuba diving with Captain Nemo" Rory added. Amy smacked him playfully on the arm. She saw the Doctor and Darcy look at each other and share a smile. What were they up to?<p>

"Let's just say you are going to meet someone who you haven't seen in a long time" Darcy told her as they parked the TARDIS now.

"Ooh we are here, now listen Pond before you see what you are about to see I must remind you to keep calm. And Rory…just don't talk" the Doctor assured them.

"Thanks Doctor" Rory retorted quickly. Macy walked over to the Doctor and hit him on the leg.  
>"You be nice to my uncle Rory" Macy said bravely up to her father. Everyone's face broke out into a smile.<br>"I promise" Amy agreed. Rory grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. The Doctor opened the door.  
>"DOCTOR" Amy heard a somewhat familiar voice shriek. She walked out with Darcy, Rory, and Macy and saw this red haired woman with a handsome man blonde haired man behind her.<br>"Artie always a pleasure to see you" the Doctor shook the man's hand as the woman went to go hug Darcy. The woman then got to Amy and paused for a moment.

"Amelia?" she said. Just then Amy felt her eyes widen. It couldn't be? Her sister was dead, that's what her parents had told her when she was seven and yet here was this woman standing right in front of her looking exactly like she remembered her and she knew her name.  
>"Castiel?" she asked. The two both started crying as they hugged each other.<br>"Oh my goodness look at you" she told her. Just then Amy realized something.  
>"You're pregnant like very pregnant you're the size of a boat" she said.<br>"Um yes" she smiled.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it after all these years I was finally seeing what Amelia would grow up to be and I had no clue she would turn into the awesome Amy Pond. I didn't dare question the science or logic of this I was just so happy to see her and Oh my gosh was that actually Rory the roman standing next to her ahhhhh.<br>"When's it due?" she asked.  
>"Any day now I assume I don't know it feels like it" I told her and she laughed.<p>

"This is your sister?" Rory asked pointing at me.  
>"Yes well I thought she died but she didn't" Amy squealed.<br>"I'm just going to go along with it" Rory crossed his arms. Amy smiled at him and laughed. She then looked at Arthur behind me.  
>"Amy I don't know if you remember him but this is Arthur my husband" I told her as I held his hand.<br>"Hang on the same Arthur who came to visit us for dinner that one night?" she asked. He nodded.

"You look just like your sister Amelia" he said. I saw Amy give me a confused look and I gave her one that told her I would explain all of this to her later.  
>"Thank you Doctor for bringing her here" I smiled at the Doctor.<br>"Oh we had to for the big day" Darcy replied.

"The big day?" Arthur asked.  
>"Don't worry you'll find out about 3 hours from now. I love me a baby, babies are cool especially when they have that new baby smell about them. Oh sorry I've spoiled it haven't I?" the Doctor realized. I gasped for a moment and touched my stomach.<br>"Doctor are you telling the truth?" Arthur asked.

"Come on trust me I'm a Doctor. See Rory now I remember why I brought you along" he smiled smacking Rory on the shoulder.  
>"I thought you brought me because Darcy made you"<br>"Yes that and you're a nurse" Arthur chuckled at that.  
>"You're a nurse?" he asked jokingly.<br>"A damn good one too and what are you supposed to be Mr. Shiny Prancypants?"

"The king of Camelot actually" Arthur smirked. Rory went quiet. Amy came over and hugged me again.  
>"I'm gonna be an auntie again!" she squealed. Just then a thought popped into my head.<br>"Holy crap I'm River Song's aunt" I nearly shouted.  
>"How do you know about River?" Amy asked.<br>"Spoilers" I smiled at her.  
>"God I missed you" she smiled.<p>

"I'll be right back I have millions of pictures to show you" she told me as she ran inside the TARDIS.

"Wait a moment?" this little girl said running from Darcy's side I hadn't noticed her till she had actually spoken she was so tiny and adorable. The little girl then looked at me.  
>"Are you two really a King and Queen?" she asked me tugging on my dress. She had this amazed look in her eyes.<br>"Yes we are" I told her. She ran to the Doctor.

"Daddy may I have my autograph book please?" she asked him. So this must have been the Doctor and Darcy's daughter.  
>"Macy we don't want to bother them with that" Darcy smiled.<br>"It's perfectly alright" I smiled I had always wanted to do this. I was finally going to be sort of like a Disney princess. The Doctor reached into one of his coat pockets and took out a tiny purple book and pen. Macy ran over to us and handed them to me.  
>"Where do you want me to sign?" I asked.<p>

"Right here next to Indiana Jones'" she pointed.  
>"You met Indiana Jones's you lucky duck" she laughed at that. I signed it <em>To Princess Macy may all your dreams come true and remember to follow your heart love always Queen Castiel.<em> Macy then turned to Arthur. I had to explain to him how this sort of thing worked and he signed it.

"THANK YOU" she smiled running in shouting Amy and Rory's name.  
>"We'll just leave you two alone for a moment" Darcy said walking into the TARDIS.<p>

"Wait I wanna know what they are going to talk about" the Doctor said before Darcy pulled him in with her. Arthur and I turned to each other and kissed.  
>"3 hours" he repeated.<br>"3 hours and then I won't be so fat anymore" I joked.  
>"I think you're beautiful" he commented.<p>

"Awwwww" Amy interrupted us. I glared at her and she copied my look back. We heard the door open.

"Guess who wants to be held by their favorite godparents" Anya said as she came in through the door holding Castiel Jr. while Merlin held Arya. She paused when she saw everybody.  
>"Hi Anya" Amy smiled at her. Her jaw nearly dropped.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sweetie be careful with them alright?" Amy said to Macy as she tried to play with Castiel and Arya. Arthur had gone to show everyone around to let Amy and I spend time with each other and we also offered to babysit. Macy couldn't stop trying to play with the babies even though they were so tiny. They were both starting to grow dark hair on their heads and they both had the same sort hairstyle going on that Merlin had when I first met him.<br>"Oh sweetie I sure hope your hair grows longer than this because I don't think you can work that bowl cut" I told Arya.

"So how is it you were able to bring Arthur to dinner that one night? I mean if I'm correct you probably met him when you went to England and somehow got stuck here so…just how?" she simply asked trying to put words to sentences.

"Well Anya and I fell into this sort of weird sinkhole in time or something and then ended up here and then one day the Doctor showed up and saved our lives and then he offered to take me anywhere so I took Arthur back home so he could meet all of you and say goodbye"  
>"But you could have stayed though" Amy told me. I looked into her eyes and saw that she was still the small little sister that I knew.<br>"I couldn't have" I had to tell her. She looked sad and then Arthur came in through the door behind us.  
>"You're right" she agreed looking at him.<br>"So how long do I have?" I asked.  
>"According to the Doctor only an hour and a half left" she checked her watch. I could feel my heart pounding.<p>

"I think you are going to be a great mummy" she complimented me.  
>"Thank you"<br>"So since you're a queen now does that make me sort of a princess then?" she asked.  
>"I guess so" I told her.<br>"Sweet" she punched the air.

* * *

><p>"Ok come on one more push now" Rory urged me.<br>"It hurts" I whined.  
>"Come on Castiel you can do this" Anya told me as she held my hand.<br>"OW OW OW" Amy said, she was holding my other hand and I had a death grip on her. I pushed one more time and heard a little baby cry. Rory cleaned her up and then put her in my arms.

"Thank you" I told Rory.  
>"Well apparently that's all I'm good for around here" he mumbled.<br>"Oh shut up you are amazing my centurion" Amy kissed him on the cheek.  
>"CASTIEL!" Arthur knocked on the other side of the door. According to some sort of traditions he wasn't allowed to see me give birth so he had to stand outside the door and just wait. The silence must have scared him or something because I swear I could feel his franticness at not knowing what was going on. Rory, Amy, Darcy, and Anya all looked at each other and headed towards the door.<br>"You can come in now Arthur" Anya told him and before she could even finish her sentence he ran in and looked relieved when he saw me alive. I knew he had been worried about me because of what had happened to his mother. He sat down next to me.  
>"It's a girl" I told him as I placed my head on his shoulder.<p>

"She's beautiful" he whispered now holding her. She looked at him with her big blue eyes. Arthur reached a finger out to her and she wrapped her whole hand around it.  
>"She's very strong" he laughed.<br>"Like someone I know" I looked at him.  
>"So we agreed on Lily right?" I nodded.<br>"Hello my little Lily" he smiled at her.  
>"Lily Igraine" I told him. He looked at me.<br>"That'll be her full name Lily Igraine Pendragon"

"That's lovely" he agreed. I felt fear start to form in my heart now though as a sudden memory came to mind.

_Morgana had me held against a pillar in a choke hold. I could tell there was anger coursing through her since I had just killed her half sister._

_"One day Castiel you and Arthur are going to have a child and I swear when that happens I'll make you go through the same pain I'm suffering from right now. Because it's much worse than dying" she promised me._

"Arthur you have to make sure no one gets to her alright? Make sure no one who is threat to us can touch her" I told him.  
>"They wouldn't even dare" he said kissing the top of my head now.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright so I promise to visit as often as I can" Amy said to me. We were now saying our goodbyes to what I now named them as TEAM TARDIS.<p>

"And I will hold you too it if you don't" I hugged her. I hugged everybody and when I got the Doctor he looked slightly sad. He came up to me and gave me the tightest hug I ever experienced.  
>"Be strong" he whispered to me and then they left not long after that. The Doctor's words just kept repeating in my mind. What had he meant when he said be strong?<p>

* * *

><p>"Doctor are you alright?" Darcy asked him. She had noticed how sad her husband looked when he was hugging Castiel and it had been bothering her. She hadn't been able to talk to him while Macy was around because she knew how much Macy hated seeing her father upset. The Doctor shook his head as an answer to Darcy's question.<p>

"I'm just as bad as Madame Calvarian" he muttered to himself.  
>"Eyepatch lady?" Darcy asked. Amy and Rory stopped talking as memories of what happened to Amy not that long ago came into their minds.<p>

"Don't be silly you're nothing like her" Darcy assured him putting a hand on his shoulder which he shrugged off.  
>"They're going to lose their baby to Morgana" he told her.<br>"What?" Amy asked getting up now.  
>"Tonight Morgana is going to sneak into the castle and steal Lily Pendragon from them" the Doctor told her.<p>

"You have to turn this around now Doctor! Please! You have to, come on. Doctor!" Amy started to shout frantically at him.  
>"I can't turn it around" he told her.<br>"Why?" Darcy asked.  
>"Because it's a fixed point in time having Lily be stolen from Arthur is what makes him fight so hard for Camelot and without that he can't become a great king. He'll get her back eventually but still" the Doctor drifted off.<br>"Doctor please she's my sister I don't want her to go through what I had to with Melody" Amy started to cry now as Rory put a comforting arm around her.  
>"I'm sorry" was all the Doctor whispered to her.<p>

* * *

><p>"My lady it's happened" Agravaine exclaimed as he stormed into Morgana's cottage to find her sitting by the fire staring at it mesmerizingly.<br>"What's happened?" she asked looking up at him.  
>"She's had the baby, a girl in fact"<br>"Well then perhaps I should take this little princess and teach her the real truths of her mother and father" she smirked.  
>"You'll make sure everything is ready for my arrival?"<br>"By the time they notice their daughter is missing you'll be far away from Camelot" he promised.

* * *

><p>It was late at night and Morgana when snuck through the castle. As promised by Agravaine there were no guards around to see her. She came to Arthur and Castiel's chambers to find Agravaine standing there. They shared a small smile and he opened the doors. Morgana crept in and saw Castiel and Arthur in their bed sleeping the night away. Both had small smiles on their faces as they slept. She smirked at them as she did a spell that would keep her silent. She walked over to a crib beside the bed and saw a tiny red haired baby. Morgana did have to admit that the child did bring warmth to her heart. She saw the baby was holding on to Castiel's finger in one hand. She quickly picked the baby up and started to walk out with her.<p>

"I told you I would do this Castiel, you just thought there might've been some good left in me, but you were wrong" Morgana muttered to Castiel as if she was a complete idiot and then she left.

* * *

><p>I turned over in bed surprised to see the morning sun. I had slept the whole night. Babies weren't supposed to be able to do that, that early were they? I looked over in the crib and found it empty.<br>"No" I whispered to myself looking around as if she could have possibly gone anywhere.

"Lily, Lily, LILY" my voice was rising now. Arthur shot up and found me curled in a ball crying hysterically. He looked in the crib nervously.

"MERLIN" he shouted. Merlin quickly ran in.  
>"Get as many knights as quickly as you can and get them ready for a search party" Arthur told him quickly. I looked at Merlin and saw he was about to ask why till he saw me and the empty crib. He nodded and ran off. Arthur put his arms around me and tried to calm me down.<br>"It's Morgana"  
>"I know, I know" I couldn't even form words now.<br>"We are going to find her" he promised.

**(A.N. putting this poem in just for the heck of it)**

_Demons run when a Good Man goes to war.  
>Night will fall and drown the sun<br>When a Good Man goes to war.  
>Friendship dies and true love lies.<br>Night will fall and the dark will rise  
>…when a Good Man goes to war.<br>Demons run but counts the cost  
>the battles won but the child is lost <em>

**And that's it I hope you liked it please review if you did :D and I solemnly swear that I will do the thank you's next chapter. **


	66. A servant of two masters p1

We were all out for a ride today. It felt nice being with my favorite people in the world. Arthur and I looked at each other and just had one of those conversations that you can have just based of facial expressions. We hadn't left each others side ever since Lily had gone missing. He hadn't stopped looking either there were patrols coming in every day telling us that they hadn't found her and Arthur would just send them back out. I now sort of realized that this is what Uther must have felt like when Morgana had gone missing.  
>"Well I think it's about time that we head back to Camelot so we can let Anya off the hook" I told Arthur. Another thing that had happened recently was that I had, made Anya a substitute for Arthur and I whenever we were gone. Agravaine was a bit on the disagreeable side when I decided this but in the words of the famous Rhett Butler I simply told him<p>

"Frankly my dear I don't give a damn"

"I know a shortcut this way" Arthur said leading us towards this sort of gorge that looked a bit haunted as I noticed that there broken statues guarding the entrance.

"Oh not the valley of the fallen kings, nothing good ever happens there. No one in their right mind would go in there" Merlin complained.  
>"Exactly that's why I'm choosing it, it's a secret shortcut" Arthur joked and I laughed at him. We heard this loud roar of a crowd come from the side. We all looked to our right and saw this sneak attack coming towards us.<br>"Guess it's not so secret after all then" Merlin laughed.  
>"No need to get cocky. Castiel keep riding forward" Arthur ordered as he rode off. Merlin and I looked at each other.<br>"Sometimes I wonder if my husband even knows me" I shouted at him over the roar of the crowd. Merlin and I dismounted and stood back to back with our hands raised.  
>"How many defensive spells do you know?" I asked him.<br>"Much more than you do"  
>"Hope you don't mind doing most of the work then. Duck" I smirked as I ducked while some man tried to chop my head off with an axe as he rode past me.<br>"Don't I always do the work"  
>"This is why I'm one of your few and only friends Merlin" I joked. I saw someone knock Arthur to the ground.<br>"OI" I shouted over to the person. He looked up to me with his sword raised. I pushed him back with magic. Arthur stood up and smiled at me and then gave me a look saying _Why are you still here?_ and I just playfully shrugged at him. I no longer felt Merlin behind me and saw he was off fighting something else. I grabbed a weapon and then felt something hit me on the back. The pain seemed to spread to my chest and it felt like I couldn't stand any longer. I let out a couple painful coughs and fell to the ground clutching my chest. I then felt someone slide their body under one of my arms and lifted me up.  
>"I leave you alone for one second..." Merlin said as we started to walk off. Just then Arthur ran over to me and placed my other arm around his shoulder. I let out another round of painful coughs which hurt my chest even more. I found that we were now in a thick neck of the woods.<br>"I can't breathe" I managed to choke out. Merlin and Arthur looked at me worriedly.  
>"Well don't look at me like I'm about to drop dead any moment keep moving" I told them. We shuffled off till we found a safe hiding spot to rest for the night. I was starting to hurt everywhere now.<br>"How's your breathing?" Arthur asked.  
>"It doesn't hurt that much anymore" I lied trying to get one nice breath of air in. Arthur then started to unbutton my shirt.<p>

"Do you two need me to walk away for a moment?" Merlin asked awkwardly.  
>"Shut up Merlin" he snapped. Merlin then just turned around trying to look anywhere but at us. Arthur slid the sleeve down and looked at my back. I heard him give a little hiss. It must have looked bad then. He gave me his cape that he had picked up when we ran away and wrapped it around me for warmth.<br>"I've seen worse" he tried to smile reassuringly at me.

"It's bad isn't it?"  
>"No it's fine" he put on a fake smile.<br>"If I die can I be known as Castiel the Great then" I joked knowing he wouldn't let that happen.  
>"You're already the queen isn't one title enough" he smiled.<p>

"Do you think the others are alright"

"Completely now stop worrying about them and just worry about yourself alright" Arthur told me. I nodded.  
>"Merlin you know you can turn around now right?" I asked him.<br>"You have all your clothes on?" he asked.  
>"Yes and I'm covered up in a blanket how more conserved could I be?"<p>

"I don't want to see all of you. Seeing you with clothes on is enough for me" he turned around. I laughed but then that led to me letting out more painful coughs and I saw blood in my hand when I removed it from my mouth. I wasn't the best at being a doctor but I was starting to guess I may have punctured a lung or something. I quickly wiped my hand on the cape. I noticed Arthur was looking away since he knew what was going on.

"I'm going to sleep" I just announced to them and they both nodded at me.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I heard the sound of people moving and quickly. I found that I couldn't move now my injuries seemed to have gotten worse overnight.<br>"Come on Castiel we have to go" Arthur said lightly shaking me awake.  
>"Arthur I can't move" I croaked out coughing again.<p>

"Sorry if this hurts a bit" he apologized as he hefted me over his shoulder. He was lucky I was wearing trousers or else I would've been a whole lot heavier if I was wearing a dress. We kept running until we came to this little trench were Arthur saw one of the men from yesterday coming towards us from the other side of the trench. Arthur set me down lightly on the ground.  
>"I'll be right back" he promised me. "Merlin don't leave her side" he looked at Merlin and he nodded. Arthur was fighting quite well until more men started to gang up on him. Merlin looked at me and then at Arthur it was a quick decision that I didn't have to think about.<br>"Go help him please" I told him. He nodded and ran to help Arthur. Soon though more men started to come and attack them from my side of the trench. They didn't even notice me there lying on the ground. There were to many men for them to fight against. And just at that moment I looked up and saw loads of boulders at the top of the trench. My eyes then connected with Merlin's. I saw him shake his head at me and before he could stop me I weakly said a spell and the boulder's started to fall. Arthur looked at me in horror and reached his hand out to me as if he could come and get me.  
>"CASTIEL!" he screamed. I was crying now no matter how much it hurt as I saw the last of him disappear as the last boulder fell blocking anymore intruders from attacking them. I then went into this semi unconscious state. I knew someone had dragged me somewhere and then dropped me. I heard voices around me. I tried to focus in on them over the sound of my heart beating heavily in my ears.<br>"I lost how many men? And you bring me how many men back? Or should I say woman" a female voice said. I was flipped over onto my back and saw Morgana. She got this look of surprise on her face when she looked down at me. She was lucky I was so weak or she would have been dead by now.

"Arthur was out of our grasp by the time we got to her" I heard another voice now. I looked up and saw Agravaine's feet. _That dirty rotten slimeball_ I said to myself not so surprised.  
>"I must go back to Camelot my presence is needed there, but before I go should I help you dispose of her?" he asked unsheathing his sword.<br>"You will do no such thing. Are you that stupid?" Morgana said to him he looked down looking quite ashamed.  
>"No I have something much better for her in mind" Morgana smirked as she leaned over me now.<p>

* * *

><p>"Castiel" I heard this sickly sweet voice say. I must have drifted off to sleep because it felt like I was somewhere different.<br>"Castiel wake up" it said again. Then I was slapped across the face waking up now only find Morgana in front of me. I realized my hands were above my head and I was hanging by them by these shackles that were thrown around a pillar in the roof.

"Good morning" she smiled at me. I tried to kick at her but even that didn't do much it just hurt my chest more. She laughed at my sad attempt.

"Come on don't try and attack me we have a lot of catching up to do. It's been a long time since _you've_ seen me"  
>"And what you've seen me recently then?" I asked.<br>"Of course I have after all I pretty much had to when I came and took your little Lily" she smiled. I looked around the house now.  
>"Don't bother looking she's being taken care of by one of my allies. She is a mummy's little girl you know. I made her smile for the first time ever yesterday" Morgana bragged.<br>"Stop it" I told her. As if my injury wasn't enough she was hurting me more by telling me this.  
>"Come on don't you think you deserve to hear this after you brutally murdered my sister and ruined my plans of ruling over Camelot and forcing me to live in this little hovel" I smiled at that proudly and she just gave me a dirty look.<br>"You know she has your hair and Arthur's eyes. I have to say you and Arthur made quite a beautiful child to bad she'll never truly know you" Morgana fake pouted.  
>"If your gonna kill me just get it over with" I told her.<br>"Oh I'm not going to kill you. That'd be too easy. What I'm going to do is much worse" she smiled.

* * *

><p>I looked over the papers that were laid out before me. I couldn't believe I had to read all of these and approve them or disapprove them. It felt like the weight of Camelot was resting on my shoulders. Well technically it sort of was. <em>Gee thanks Castiel and Arthur for giving me this amazing job<em> I chimed sarcastically. As a distraction though Castiel, started crying and I went to go pick him up. Him and Arya had been taking a nap and the silence had been amazing for quite awhile.  
>"I knew this silence wouldn't last forever" I said to him. He smiled at me and for some reason stuck his hand in my mouth.<br>"That's lovely that you want to learn new things Castiel but could you please get your hand out of mummy's mouth?" I asked trying to talk around his hand. He just smiled at that and grabbed onto my teeth. I grinned at him. I heard the sound of approaching horse hooves.

"Thank god" I nearly sang since I knew they were back now. I grabbed Arya and put the kids in this little papoose Gwen had made me. I went out to the courtyard to go greet them. None of them looked joyous to be home. And then I noticed who was missing from the group.  
>"Where's Castiel?" I asked worriedly. Arthur and Merlin looked down.<br>"She's alive the last time I saw her she was still alive. I'm sending multiple patrols out now to go and find her" Arthur told me.  
>"What happened?" I asked. But no one answered my question. Arthur dismounted his horse and Merlin followed.<br>"It's all my fault I shouldn't have left her" Merlin said as he walked up to me. I grabbed his hand trying to comfort him. We both looked at Arthur and saw he was eying us jealously. Here Merlin and I were happily together with two children and there was Arthur all alone with everything taken from him.

* * *

><p>"Castiel do you mind if I ask you a question?" Morgana asked as she tried to fix up my wound.<br>"It's not like I have anywhere to go to avoid it. I mean you have me chained to your ceiling" I told her. She smiled at that.  
>"Even when I hate you, you still make me laugh"<br>"It's a habit. Are you going to ask me your question"

"Why are you so loyal to Arthur?"

"Why were you so loyal to Morgause" I retorted back.  
>"Because she was my sister"<br>"Well Arthur's my husband"  
>"He shouldn't be though. He should hate you in my opinion. After all you spent all those years lying to him" she scoffed.<br>"As if you didn't lie too?"  
>"Well look at where I am now and look at where you are now" she silenced me as she said a spell. Suddenly the pain in my chest was gone.<p>

"We're done talking" she said to me.

* * *

><p>Arthur was back for a moment from looking for Castiel and we were actually talking to each other to try and lighten the mood. I saw him looking at Arya while we talked the whole time.<br>"Do you want to hold her?" I asked.  
>"If you don't mind"<p>

"You're her godfather for god's sake" I told him. He took her in his arms and held her. Just then Agravaine came in with Sir Leon behind him. Apparently they had just come back from their patrol also.  
>"No sign of her" Leon told Arthur. Arthur deflated a bit.<br>"Sire we've scoured all of the forest looking for her" Agravaine told him.  
>"Scour them again then" Arthur said to him a bit harshly.<p>

"Arthur all we've found of her is this" Agravaine told him as he handed Arthur, Castiel's necklace that he had given her years ago. I saw there were a little traces of blood on the chain of the necklace. _That could mean anything though it doesn't have to mean that she's dead_ I had to tell myself. Apparently Agravaine though thought the opposite as he said to Arthur.  
>"I'm sorry you've lost your wife she will be honored and remembered-" Arthur silenced him with a simple hand wave.<p>

"Have you tried to track those bandits that attacked us maybe they might have her?" Arthur suggested.  
>"They're as hard to find as she is. I bet you they were sent out by one of your enemies"<br>"But how did they find us that route we were using isn't known by many others?" Arthur questioned.  
>"Well that must mean one thing then?" Leon added. We all looked at him.<br>"We have a traitor in our midst" he finished and at that moment I glared at Agravaine and saw him looking at his feet.

* * *

><p>Morgana was muttering this incantation while holding some sort of medallion over a fire. When she finished she threw the medallion into the fire and out popped this snake with about 6 heads. She looked at me.<br>"I take it you've never met a Fahmorra before?" she asked.  
>"Cousin's of yours Morgana?" She smirked and walked up to the snake with a dagger in her hand. She chopped off one of the heads. I saw the head quickly grew back though on the snake.<p>

"Fahmorra are dark creatures of magic even if you cut off one of their heads another will grow in it's place"

"In times of the old religion they were used to take control of a person's mind. This head of a Fahmorra will suck the life force out of you. Everything that is Castiel will be gone. All that you will have left in your body is one thought and one thought only" she got closer to me now. It didn't take me long to guess what.  
>"No don't" I tried to beg. I even lashed out at her but she held me back with magic.<br>"Kill Arthur" she whispered into my ear and I felt her make a small incision and put the Fahmorra snake head into the back of my neck.  
>"Morgana please don't make me do this" I begged. And I felt a harsh burning pain spread throughout my whole body. She took my face in her hands.<br>"Shhhh don't resist it. It'll only hurt more" she tried to tell me. I shook my head but then the pain came over me. It felt like getting hit by a wave and then I felt different.

**DUN DUN DUN! Don't worry part 2 will be up very soon :D Oh guess what I'm starting my own original story on fiction press and I will let you know when that is out also Chapter 3 of into the open air is published so go check that out to if you want to.**

**Magic Whispers: Hi I tried to update as quickly as I could I hope you liked it :D  
><strong>

**Oblivious to the Obvious: Awww thanks yeah I'm a girl of many fandoms and if there's some way for me to try and put them all together I will do it :D hahahaha  
><strong>

**Grapejuice101:Hahaha I will try to bring her back safely  
><strong>

**Yearofthedays: I almost didn't put that poem in but when I did the more I read it the more I was like OMG this totally fits the chapter :D  
><strong>

**Nightflyer11: hello new reader hope you're enjoying the story so far :D  
><strong>

**JasmineT: Awww thanks Christine for reading this you are so tubular/awesometacular :D  
><strong>


	67. A servant of two masters p2

"Anya you need to stay here and take care of Castiel and Arya" Merlin tried to tell me as him and Arthur headed out to go and look for Castiel again.  
>"Bollocks, Gwen can take care of them for awhile. She's my best friend so don't think I'm just going to sit around her and knit. If I was missing Castiel would still be out there looking for me. She wouldn't have even come back for a rest" I told him.<br>"She can come" Arthur said as he passed by us.

"Ha" I told Merlin.  
>"But the bandits could still be out there" Merlin tried to bargain.<p>

"Don't worry she's got us" Arthur told him.  
>"Thank you Arthur" I smiled at him.<p>

* * *

><p>Bleh where was I? I lifted up my head and saw I was in this disgusting mud puddle with mud all over me. I heard the sound of approaching horse hooves.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur, Merlin, and I froze our horses as we heard something moving. Arthur took out his sword.<br>"Declare yourself" he said. Out of the trees came this woman with mud all over her. It took me a moment to figure out who it was till finally I realized it was Castiel. Arthur had this shocked happy look on his face.

"Castiel?" he asked. The woman looked up. Yep that was her and gave him this disgusting smile, because there was mud in her teeth. Arthur ran over to her and embraced her tightly. When she was finished with Arthur I nearly jumped on her.  
>"We thought we had almost lost you" she just stayed quiet and smiled at me. In fact she was almost quiet the whole time.<p>

"We'll be home soon" I could hear Arthur whisper to her as they rode back to Camelot.

* * *

><p>Somebody was shaking me awake. I hit the person a bit angrily I was trying to get as much sleep as I could before the kids woke up. I heard someone sigh.<br>"FIRE" Castiel's voice screamed. I shot up and didn't see any fire.  
>"Good you're awake so now you read books a lot right? I mean that's got to explain why you're so antisocial correct?" Castiel asked as she sat down on my feet.<br>"Yes I read. What do you want you idiot?" I growled at her. She glared at me. What was with her?

"What's the strongest poison you know of?" I asked.  
>"Pardon?"<br>"Do I really have to say at again? I've heard of dumb blondes before but I honestly didn't think you were one of them"  
>"Well I'm sorry I just need an explanation for why you need to know this" she rolled her eyes and let out this annoyed huff. She was really asking me to slap her across the face right now.<br>"Look I had a chance to poison my capturers when I was gone but didn't know what was a good enough poison so I wanna be prepared for next time. Is that good enough for you?" she said sarcastically as she put her hands on her hips.  
>"I guess? It's called Acconite and you're really making me want to use it on you right now" I said the last part to myself.<br>"Thanks you've been a great help and by the way one of your little creatures threw up. I'd clean that up if I were you" she muttered as I heard Arya start crying.  
>"Castiel?" I asked. She turned around whilst rolling her eyes.<br>"Are you alright? You seem irritated" I told her. She put on a fake smile.  
>"I'm sorry it's just been so hard lately" she answered. I walked up to her and hugged her.<br>"I know but things are going to come out good in the end I know they will" I promised her. Castiel latched me off of her.  
>"Trust me Anya they will" she said wearing this familiar smile, that wasn't hers though. It was almost like Morgana's<p>

* * *

><p>Castiel came in with a plate of food wearing a fake smile on her face. <em>Just relax he'll eat the food and then he's dead<em> she had to tell herself. She had poured Acconite onto the "breakfast" she had made for Arthur. When she saw what was before her though as she walked in the room she was practically fuming. There Arthur was with Merlin handing him a plate full of food and the both were joking like two old friends.  
>"Ah hem" Castiel coughed catching their attention.<br>"Hello there" Arthur gave what she thought was a stupid looking smile.  
>"What is this?" she asked.<br>"Breakfast?" Merlin answered questioningly. Castiel walked over to the table and slammed the plate down.  
>"Listen Merlin a long time ago I understood your affections for Arthur but now you're married with kids I think it's time you get rid of your little man crush on Arthur and realize that him and I are supposed to be together not you two" Castiel told him. Arthur and Merlin both looked at her strangely.<br>"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked.  
>"I made breakfast for the man I love and expected to serve him graciously but noo that was never going to happen because here is Merlin serving you food like he's your new wife" she snapped at him. They were both about to say something but Castiel grabbed the plate and ran out slamming the door behind her.<p>

"CASTIEL!" Xavier and Annabeth shouted as they wrapped their arms around her waist.  
>"We were so worried about you" Annabeth told her. Castiel sneered at them and pushed them away.<br>"Listen here little kiddies you touch me again and I'll give the order to cut off your arms is that clear?" she whispered. They both looked scared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"You're being really funny today Castiel" Xavier told her as him and Annabeth walked off somewhere. Castiel then threw food she was going to give to Arthur, out the window and watched as it landed in the pigs pen.

* * *

><p>Gwen walked into a chamber that she had to prepare for an incoming guest and found Castiel pacing back and forth. Castiel looked up at Gwen when she heard the door open. Gwen gave her a smile and Castiel just went back to her pacing.<br>"Are you alright Castiel?" she asked as she made the bed.  
>"I'm pacing, when someone's pacing it means they have a problem" Castiel stated.<p>

"So no then?" Castiel nodded at her like she thought she was an idiot.

"Maybe you could tell me your problem?" Gwen asked.  
>"Meh"<br>"Sometimes two heads are better than one"  
>"Yeah but not yours" Castiel laughed at her harmful joke.<br>"Is it your time of month or something?" Gwen asked her as she started to get annoyed with Castiel.

"Noooo" Castiel nearly shouted back at her. Gwen backed off and then tried to start a new conversation to see what would happen.  
>"So Lance told me the other day th-"<br>"Lancelot!" Castiel realized.  
>"Sorry what?"<br>"Oooooh oooooo that may just work. Turns out you have helped me out after all Gwen" Castiel patted Gwen on the head.

* * *

><p>Castiel approached the armory to find Sir Gwaine in there.<br>"Hi Gwaine" she said in this flirtatious voice.  
>"Good afternoon your majesty"<br>"Pshh it's Castiel" she told him smiling now as she walked further in.

"So what you doing?" she asked rocking back and forth on her heels trying to look as adorable as she possibly could. Gwaine let out a sigh.  
>"Not much what about you?"<p>

"Oh you know just wanted to check out some weapons. Arthur thinks I look quite sexy with a weapon in my hand. What do you think?" she asked as she held up a sword.

"I'm not going to answer that" he laughed.

"Right soooo just wondering how dangerous is this weapon?" she asked picking up a tiny crossbow.  
>"Well that one's ancient and the most damage you could do is maybe give a fly a scratch"<br>"OOoo so which one is the most dangerous…..the most deadly?" she asked.  
>"Hang on a moment" he said. He went and got this huge shiny crossbow out.<br>"Wow" she pretended to be enthusiastic about this. He handed it to her.  
>"You're really going to let me try it out?" she asked.<br>"Eh give it a try it's quite fun to use actually, I pretend I'm shooting at Arthur's head whenever I'm annoyed with him" he joked and Castiel laughed hysterically at that. She then cleared her throat and aimed the crossbow and shot it at the wall where it actually embedded itself into the stone.  
>"This is perfect! I'm actually going to take this if you don't mind" she told him as she grabbed more arrows.<br>"Just being curious, what are you going to use it for?" Gwaine asked.  
>"Well to kill Arthur" she told the truth in a joking tone.<br>"Is he really driving you that crazy?"  
>"Not for long" she joked.<br>"You're the best" she squeezed Gwaine's cheek as she left the room.

* * *

><p>In order to make her full plan work Castiel had created a sort of mechanism where she had the crossbow connected to a string on the latch of the closet door and when it would open the string would pull on the trigger and unleash an arrow. Castiel quickly gave it a try as she stood on the side and opened the closet door the arrow flew through the arrow and landed right into one of the posters on Arthur and her's four poster bed.<p>

"Yes" she fist pumped the air. She heard the door open and grabbed the arrow out of the poster and hid it in the closet and reloaded the crossbow.

"Talk about bad timing. There's a traitor in our midst and I have to host a knighting ceremony. I'm probably going to have to knight someone who wants to kill me" Arthur joked as he walked in.  
>"Maybe it's you" he smiled at her.<br>"What?" Castiel asked horrified. Arthur looked at her.  
>"I was only joking. Castiel is it your <em>time <em>or something?" Arthur asked.  
>"That is an unbelievable question to ask a woman" she told him. He laughed.<br>"So you are then"  
>"Well since everybody keeps asking yes, yes I am on my MENSTRUAL CYCLE" she shouted at him. She knew that would make him feel awkward as he immediately stopped talking and went to his closet to go grab a shirt. This was the moment Castiel had been waiting for. She made sure she was standing away from the spot and waited in anticipation for Arthur to get hit with the arrow. He paused for a moment while he was at the door. He looked at her and unexpectedly went up to her and wrapped his arms around her. <em>OOoooh god no<em> she whined inwardly. _Just let him do this and then it'll be all over_ she told herself. And when Arthur pulled away he leaned in to kiss her but Castiel stopped him.  
>"I thought you had somewhere to be? How about we continue this later" she said running her hands up and down his muscle toned arms. Arthur smirked at that and kissed her anyways before he went back to his closet. Castiel wiped his kiss off of her and then watched as he opened it but nothing happened. He just closed it and went back to getting dressed. <em>What the frack? <em>She asked.

* * *

><p>"I do not have a man crush on Arthur? Where the hell would she get that idea?" Merlin told me as we walked through the lower town holding the babies.<br>"Actually yes you do"  
>"Not" he said. I laughed at him.<br>"Just think about the things you and Arthur have done together"  
>"We slept in the same bed once and that was because Castiel forced us too cause she was angry with Arthur"<br>"And you didn't sleep on the floor?"  
>"The floor hurts my back" he mumbled we saw this group gathered around the pigs pen.<p>

"What's going on over here?" I asked. We walked over to it and saw the pigs were dead and surrounding them were various pieces of food.

"Hang on that's the food Castiel was going to serve Arthur?" Merlin asked grabbing a piece. He quickly smelled it.

"That' smells like Acconite" he coughed. I grabbed his arm and dragged him away from possible eavesdropping bystanders. When I made sure we were alone I confided in him.  
>"This morning Castiel asked me what the deadliest poison was and said that she needed it. So I told her the truth that it was Acconite"<br>"But why would Castiel put Acconite in Arthur's food she's the last person that I would think would want to kill him" then Merlin paused for a moment.

"Unless she wasn't in her own state of mind. That explains why she was so angry" he said.  
>"Pardon? Not following here" I admitted.<br>"When Castiel came to give Arthur this food she was furious when she saw me giving him something else"

"So are you saying she's possessed?"  
>"Yes completely. When have you ever known her to want to kill Arthur?" Just then we saw Gwaine passing by us.<br>"Gwaine have you seen Castiel?" I asked.  
>"Um yes she was just in the armory with me a second ago"<p>

"What'd she want?" Merlin asked.  
>"A crossbow" Merlin and I looked at each other and both asked.<br>"Why?"

"She said she wanted to kill Arthur I think they're getting a bit annoyed with each other" he laughed. Merlin and I looked at each other again and handed Gwaine, Arya and Castiel.  
>"Congratulations you're our new babysitter" I told him as we ran for it.<p>

* * *

><p>Castiel opened the closet door only to find the arrow shoot out of it.<br>"Stupid contraption" she muttered at it.  
>"What'd you say?" Arthur asked popping his head out from behind the dressing screen.<br>"Ummmm I'm glad I'm not having contractions" she lied. Arthur gave her a strange look as he went back to getting dressed.

"Could you get me my ceremonial sword please?" he asked. Castiel smiled to herself. She grabbed Arthur's sword and held it in her hands trying to get used to the weight.  
>"You know Castiel I think you're the only one I can trust nowadays" Arthur said as he came out from behind the screen fully dressed now with his back facing her.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin and I ran into Arthur's room and found Castiel charging towards Arthur with his sword while his back was turned.<br>"I know I'm late" Arthur said having no clue of what was going on behind him. I was about to warn him till at the last moment Castiel slipped and fell on her face. Hmmm deadly psychotic assassin or not she was still a klutz. Arthur turned around and helped her up and laughed a bit.  
>"Might want to be a bit more careful next time or else you'll kill somebody" he joked. He apparently had no idea how much irony was in that sentence.<br>"Well I guess I better go" he said kissing Castiel goodbye and leaving. Castiel looked absolutely furious and was about to chase after him. Till Merlin grabbed her.  
>"What are you doing?" she asked.<br>"Anya grab that water jug" he told me.  
>"What? I can't do that she's my best friend"<br>"Who's a psycho murderer now do it" I gingerly grabbed the tin water jug and lightly hit her over the head with it. She barely flinched.  
>"I'm sorry I can't" I told him. Merlin rolled his eyes at me as he grabbed the water jug and slammed it against her head making her fall to the floor unconscious.<p>

"Let's really hope Arthur didn't hear that" I told him.

* * *

><p>"What are you two doing with Castiel?" Annabeth asked as she caught Merlin and I carrying Castiel. I was carrying the top half of her while Merlin carried the feet.<br>"Carrying her" Merlin simply said.  
>"Why?"<br>"She had too much fun at the tavern" I smiled at her.  
>"She doesn't go there that often though"<br>"What's that Arthur?" Merlin shouted. Annabeth looked behind her.  
>"I think he called for you" Merlin told her. She nodded and then ran off.<br>"Your friend has the biggest feet ever" Merlin complained as we dragged her into our room and placed her on the bed. Moved her hair out of the way of my face as I tried to put her down and then found something on the back of her neck. It was this weird sort of bulge that had a blackish tint to it. For some reason I touched it and it moved.  
>"Merlin come look at this" I told him. We laid her down on her stomach and he looked at it and then grabbed a book.<br>"According to this it's a head of a Fahmorra"  
>"What's it do?"<br>"Well in the old religion high priestesses would implant these in others and make them do their bidding for them. The Fahmorra doesn't allow the person to have any control over their body. Whoever put this in Castiel made a good incision"  
>"Ewww it won't stop moving" I said a bit girlishly.<br>"We're going to have to take it out while she's still unconscious" he advised.  
>"Ok" I nodded at him. He got some herbs and paralyzed it and then very cautiously he got a knife and took the snake head out of Castiel's neck. I placed a rag on it to stop the bleeding.<br>"Is she going to be ok?" I asked. Merlin shrugged.  
>"We can only hope for the best" he said as we sat there now.<p>

* * *

><p>Castiel nearly scared the both of us as she woke up with a start catching us off guard.<br>"Where am I?" she asked groggily.  
>"Back to normal" I said going to hug her.<br>"What happened?" she asked.  
>"Thank god you've forgotten all of it"<p>

"All of what?"

"Never mind" I ruffled her hair. She got up with a smile on her face and fixed her hair quickly.  
>"I better get going I get the feeling tonight's going to be a good night" she winked at us. Ewww I didn't want to know what that meant.<p>

"Well bye then" she smiled walking out but just as she turned her back I saw the bulge of the Fahmorra head had reappeared in the back of her neck. We could've stopped her but she was already out the door and we had no clue where she had gone off to.

* * *

><p>Castiel came into Arthur and her's chambers to find a servant pouring his bath water. She gave the servant a sign to go away.<br>"Hello Arthur" she said in a husky voice. Arthur popped his head out from behind the dressing screen.  
>"Was this what you were talking about earlier?" he asked. She just simply winked at him and he got this dopey smile on his face. While he went back to getting undressed Castiel grabbed the poison she had hidden in her coat pocket and dumped it all in the tub. It started to bubble and steam. Castiel threw a flower petal in from one of the many flowers Arthur had given her and watched as it disintegrated the minute it touched the water.<p>

"Almost done, damn trousers" Artur joked. Castiel smiled to herself and then she felt something hit her over the head and she went unconscious.

* * *

><p>Merlin and I had finally caught up to Castiel and found her standing in front of Arthur's tub, which was bubbling and steaming from no doubt some sort of poison. This time I didn't have any sympathy as I clobbered her over the head with a water jug. Merlin caught her before she could hit the ground and took her out of the room.<br>"Castiel?" Arthur asked as he walked out completely naked.  
>"ANYA" Arthur said quickly covering himself. Oh god did I really just see that? Why is it whenever I'm in here these days I've found Arthur naked bleh.<p>

"Arthur….umm hi" I said trying to look anywhere but at him.  
>"Hi?" he said. I threw him a pillow which he thankfully caught and covered himself up a bit.<br>"You're not Castiel" he pointed out.  
>"Did you figure that out all on your own?"<p>

"So where'd she go we were about too….." he cut himself off.  
>"Thank you for not finishing that sentence" I gladly told him.<br>"Anyways Castiel said the water was really cold so she went to go tell someone" Arthur started to walk closer to the water.  
>"I don't think you can have a bath today" I snapped athim using my mom voice on him as he almost touched the water. He paused.<br>"Alright, it's good thing I'm not really dirty then"  
>"Yep that's a good thing indeed. Now please, before my eyes burn out their sockets, go put some clothes on"<br>"I'll do that" he said as he awkwardly side stepped back to behind the dressing screen. I then walked out of the room.  
>"If I have to see any part of Arthur's body again that I don't really want to see I'll…do something" I told Merlin. We carried her back to our room.<br>"So let me guess if you cut off one Fahmorra head another grows back in it's place" I guessed.  
>"The book suggested it but I didn't think it was true" Merlin said looking through the book. We quickly paralyzed the Fahmorra on her neck and then Merlin used this sort of gas he had concocted to wake her up. The minute the gas flew up into her nostrils Castiel shot up coughing.<br>"Oh god that's disgusting is that left overs from the stables?" she asked. She looked at the both of us.  
>"What's going on? How'd I end up in your bed?" she questioned.<p>

"There's a snake in your neck that's possessing you and you've almost killed Arthur about 3 times now"

"There's a snake in my neck" she squealed like a little girl. I gave her a look and she processed what I said.  
>"Wait I've done what?"<p>

* * *

><p>"So you don't remember anything?" Anya asked as she explained to me what was going on.<br>"Ok I remember Morgana putting the snake into my neck and then it's all blank"  
>"Thank god you're a bad assassin" Merlin said to me.<br>"But I'm fine now right?" I asked.  
>"Only for awhile I've only paralyzed the Fahmorra. Soon it'll take control of you again" Merlin explained.<p>

"So how do we get it out?" I asked feeling the back of my neck.  
>"Well we could always chop your head off and see if it grows back" Merlin suggested. Anya and I shot him dirty looks.<br>"I was kidding" he said.  
>"Look it says here that all you have to do is kill the mother beast" Anya told me.<br>"Um ok?" I said getting up.  
>"You're going alone"<br>"Sure I've got magic and a sword what else do I need"  
>"Sanity" Anya answered.<p>

"Which is exactly what would hold me back, have a nice day you two" I smiled at her.

* * *

><p>I retraced my steps back to Morgana's little hovel. I looked in the window and saw her rocking in a rocking chair. And on her shoulder I could see a tiny little head with shocking red hair.<br>"Lily" I breathed out. At the sound of her name her eyes, which were the same as Arthur's, looked up at me. I gave her a sad wave and I saw her reach her hand out to me.  
>"What are you looking at my little princess" Morgana cooed to her as she looked at her. Morgana looked behind her and almost saw me.<br>"You are and I are going to be so wonderful together" Morgana said to Lily.  
>"I'm going to give you everything your mummy can't" <em>Which is what? I would give her anything in the world if I could<em> I thought. _Wait focus Castiel you need to do this before you change_ I reminded myself. I took my coat off. I muttered an incantation and the coat disappeared in my hand but I felt the material still there. I wrapped it around me and threw the hood up. I looked at my reflection in a nearby puddle and didn't see anything. _Oh yeah I just made my own invisibility cloak_ I thought proudly. I silently snuck into the house. This was the closest I had been to Lily ever since she was born. I was very careful as I walked up to Lily and kissed her on the top of her head. When I started to move away she grabbed onto my jacket. I turned around and looked at her. I flipped my hood up a bit so she could see me. I then put a finger to my lips telling her to by quiet as I then made her let go of my jacket. I then walked to one of the many jars Morgana had in her house until I finally came upon it. I saw the Fahmorra and it hissed at me. I quickly hid it in my jacket and walked up to the fire Morgana had going. She hadn't noticed a thing because she was so focused on Lily and also I was invisible. In one quick movement I grabbed the Fahmorra out of the jar and threw it into the fire and watched it burn. Morgana nearly screamed when the flames nearly touched her ceiling and changed into a greenish color. I felt the Fahmorra head in the back of my neck disappear.  
>"How?" she asked.<br>"Who's there?" she said to what she thought was an empty house. I took off my jacket.  
>"Castiel" she nearly growled.<br>"Give me my baby" I threatened.  
>"Never" she laughed.<p>

"Morgana I will hurt you"

"Even when I'm holding your precious daughter in my arms"

"Well hand her over to me then and I won't have to hurt her" Just then Morgana unexpectedly managed to make a dagger appear out of mid air and she pointed it at Lily.  
>"I'm not afraid to do it" she threatened putting it closer to her.<br>"Don't touch her"  
>"Leave and I won't"<br>"No" she put it even closer now and it was nearly touching her neck.

"Alright! I'll leave" I muttered.  
>"See deep down you know she's better off with me" I felt a tear roll down my face. Morgana got this sympathetic look now.<br>"I can't do this anymore" she said looking ready to cry too.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Take her" she said holding Lily out to me.

"I don't understand"

"Do it before I change my mind" she snapped. I grabbed Lily and quickly ran out.

* * *

><p>Just as Castiel closed the door Morgana smiled to herself. People were really stupid when it came to protecting their children. She heard a baby crying. Morgana walked over to the crib she had by her bed.<br>"I know your mommy was hear the whole time and she didn't even notice you" Morgana smiled as she held up the real Lily Pendragon. She had simply put a perception filter on the crib. The whole time she had known Castiel was coming to kill her Fahmorra. She had, had a vision of Castiel coming to stop her so before she came she formed on illusion that made it look like she was actually holding Lily, when in reality she was actually in the crib. Castiel hadn't noticed the crib because the filter wouldn't allow her to see it whenever she would look that way her gaze would go somewhere else. Castiel thought she may have won today but in reality it was Morgana.

* * *

><p>Castile had stopped on her way back to Camelot for a moment to just lean back against a tree and hold Lily.<p>

"I'm never going to have you leave me again" she promised her. Lily smiled at her and then grabbed onto her finger. The sun touched Lily's face and made her look like a little angel. Then her skin felt strange. Castiel touched her daughters face and suddenly her finger had left an imprint on her skin. It was like she was melting. Soon all that was left of Lily was a puddle. Morgana had tricked her. She hadn't given Castiel, Lily back at all she had given her a fake child made out of wax. Castiel just pulled her legs up to her chest right then and started crying. **(I was going to end it here but it's to sad and you'd all hate me for it so I'm gonna try and end this on a somewhat happy note)**

* * *

><p>I just sat on the bed cross legged staring at the wall. I couldn't feel anything. It hurt to much to think of how close I had been to having Lily back. Arthur looked at me worriedly and sat in front of me.<br>"Castiel?" he asked I finally looked at him.

"Yes" I tried to say without crying. He brushed some of my hair behind my ear. I then told him everything and the whole time he didn't interrupt me, he just listened. After I finished he had held me. He wasn't angry that I had nearly tried to kill him a couple time's in fact he actually sort of laughed at my sad attempts, I would've laughed back but now was not the time for laughing. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore.

"We've been through so much I thought that having Lily would make everything happier and easier us" I told him the truth. She was just a baby, why was Morgana torturing us this way?  
>"It will be, because I swear no matter how far away she is, no matter how dangerous it may be to get to her, we will get her back" he promised.<p>

"It's not going to be as easy as kicking down Morgana's door though she's got allies from all different kingdoms that watch over Lily for her" I explained.  
>"That's just a couple extra doors to knock down then" he said smiling at me. I felt him kiss my cheek as I nuzzled my head into his neck a bit.<p>

"I love you" I whispered picking my head up and kissing him softly now.

**You're all going to hate me for this but I'm ending it here. Don't worry I will try and put more happier stuff in the next chapter :D Also I published my first story on fiction press my username is thatredhairdgurl so if you wanna check out my new original story go check it out. Have a nice day :D and I don't think your going to see a new update till maybe next friday because I'm going to volunteer at a camp and be a camp counselor. It's so exciting! I've never been to summer camp before :D  
><strong>

**Grapejuice101: Hahah yes tension is good :D**

**The Impossible Pen: Awww thanks **

**Yearofthedays: I feel sad for Arthur too ****:(**

**Ilovecarlaconnor: Haha that's alright that you don't review that much and yay I'm glad you like it.**

**Magic Whispers: I hope the ending had enough romance :D**

**Sinji: I have voted multiple times for him on that pole but it seems like Martin Freeman is winning. I mean I love him on Sherlock and hopefully no one will kill me for saying this he's not that sexy. I hope there's like some miracle and Colin wins.**


	68. The Sword in the Stone part 1

**Ok so I decided to skip the other eps and go straight to the season finale I hope that's alright with you and I hope that you all love it :D**

I put my last hair pin and looked at myself in the mirror. I let out a sigh as I saw that Arthur was still not dressed.  
>"Merlin are you finished with Arthur's belt yet because I believe Anya's coming over soon and I'm positive she doesn't want to see any more of Arthur with his trousers off" I joked.<p>

"My goodness you two have no patience. First it's all 'Oh Merlin I can't find my headband could you please look for it?' now it's 'Oh Merlin I've lost my belt" he imitated our voices.

"I sound nothing like that" Arthur reprimanded him.  
>"Just the think of something pleasant like flowers or something and then everything will go faster" Merlin advised.<br>"Great because time moving faster is just what we need when we're already late to our own feast" I smiled at myself in the mirror feeling very glad about my appearance at the moment despite the dark shadows under my eyes, that actually matched Arthur's. We both hadn't slept at all still ever since I had my encounter with Lily. Our lack of sleep was either from Arthur constantly searching for her even when it was late at night and others were sleeping or from me waking up from my constant nightmares.

"Just wait one second" Merlin mumbled as he hovered over something.  
>"What's that?" Arthur asked looking at him.<p>

"Nothing" Merlin was lying. Arthur walked up to Merlin and turned him around, which was quite comical considering he wasn't wearing any pants. Of course at that moment Anya decided to walk in.  
>"Oh come on you guys. I know you love each other but this is going to far" she complained when she saw Arthur pushing Merlin up against the table she was just trying to avoid looking at the sight. Arthur found in Merlin's hand a dagger and his belt.<br>"Were you putting another hole in my belt?" he asked.  
>"I was enhancing it for your comfort" Merlin tried to lie.<br>"Are you saying I'm fat?"  
>"No sweetie you're muscly completely different" I told him giving Merlin a look almost daring him to call Arthur fat.<p>

"Yeah I was just saying the belts just one hole shy of perfection"

_Nice cover up_ I complimented him telepathically. Arthur tried to put on the belt but it wouldn't fit. I heard Anya chuckling next to me and I smacked her on the arm.

"Do what you can" Arthur sighed as he handed Merlin the belt.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god look at them they're so adorable" Castiel whispered to me at the table as we watched. Annabeth and her best friend Liam talk with each other. We both noticed they were holding hands under the table. Merlin just then came out with the food and sent a wink my way. Arya made a little squealing noise in my lap when she saw him. Cas was actually sitting in Castiel's lap now tugging at her hair.<p>

"Oh great I love this" Arthur exclaimed as Merlin set down the food.  
>"Come on we don't need to put another hole in that belt do we?" Merlin joked. Percival spat his drink out at the joke and I was trying to hold back my laughter at it so Castiel wouldn't hit me again.<p>

"Merlin" Arthur said to him beckoning him forward. Merlin leaned down and I saw Arthur and Castiel make eye contact.  
>"What'd I do?" Merlin obliviously asked. Arthur gave Castiel a nod and she kicked Merlin in the shins.<br>"Ow you wore your pointy shoes tonight?" he asked.  
>"Merlin" I gave him a look telling him to quiet down and he just nodded and went back to work. I saw Arthur look at Castiel play with Cas and saw how sad he looked.<br>"You alright?" I asked.  
>"No one likes to be called fat" he lied knowing he had to uphold a sort of image.<br>"You're going to find her" I whispered to him.  
>"I just want her to be happy" he replied looking at Castiel now and saw how her smile didn't reach her eyes like it usually did. I didn't know how to answer to that.<p>

"Sire the castle is under attack" Gwaine said as he ran in. Everyone got up from their spot.  
>"Merlin lead everyone to a safe location. I'm going out there" Arthur said heading towards the door. Castiel handed me Cas and started to follow after him grabbing a nearby sword. Arthur turned on her.<br>"Stay with Anya and keep Xavier and Annabeth close by you alright" he told her putting a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Arthur"<br>"Please"  
>"Alright" she finally gave in. Arthur kissed her before he left. Soon her and Merlin were shouting orders at everybody.<br>"What's going on?" Annabeth asked me.

"We're under attack and I have a pretty good hunch on who it is" Castiel told us as we speed walked through the hallways.

"You think it's Morgana?" Xavier asked as he held her hand.  
>"Think, I know" she muttered.<p>

"She's not alone either" she added.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked.<br>"When I was captured I figured out Morgana had a secret accomplice turns out it was Arthur's faithful and loyal uncle Agravaine" she told the truth. Merlin opened the door to the infirmary. We all walked in and saw the room was filled with injured knights.  
>"I'll see what I can do" I told Castiel as I handed her the babies. Merlin started to run out until I latched onto his arm.<br>"And just where do you think you're going?" I asked.  
>"I need to find Arthur before anything happens to him" he explained. I unexpectedly kissed him.<br>"Be safe alright"

"If there's more kisses like that in the future I'm definitely coming back" he joked making me laugh.

* * *

><p>I kept pacing back and forth and started to bite my nails.<p>

"Castiel don't be so worried" Xavier told me in his little voice. I heard the door open and I saw Merlin walk in with Arthur. I ran to him and hugged him but then he made this pained noise.

"Yeah he might've broken a rib" Merlin said for him.  
>"You could've said that before I enveloped him in a rib crushing hug" I said as we placed Arthur down and Gaius started working on him.<br>"You're right Morgana is here and she's got Agravaine with her" Merlin whispered to me while Gwaine and Percival locked the doors behind us.  
>"How do we stand?" I asked them.<br>"The citadel is over taken, I would've thought they'd have stopped now but-" Percival told me.  
>"They're coming for Arthur that's why" Merlin put in.<br>"We need to get him out of here" I decided.  
>"Yeah but there's no way Arthur could ever leave Camelot while it's in this state. I'm sure he'd rather die" Gwaine said. Merlin and I made eye contact.<p>

"We'll see what we can do lock up the doors as tight as you can" I advised.

"We need to get Arthur out of here no matter what then" I started to converse with Merlin.

"I can't think of anything potion-wise that'll get him to do it" Merlin replied.  
>"Are you positive?" he nodded.<p>

"So are we going to use magic then?" I assumed

"We'll have to try, I think I have a spell that'll not make him care about anything" Merlin told me.  
>"It won't last long right?<br>"Just till we're safe. If we're going to leave though it'll just have to be you, Arthur, Anya, Castiel, Arya, and I"  
>"What about Xavier and Annabeth?" I asked looking over at them as they consoled each other.<p>

"That's to many people traveling in a group"

"They can take care of themselves" he told me. I still wasn't to fond of the idea.  
>"They want Arthur that's it. They won't hurt them I'm sure of it, they'll just want to use them as leverage to get to Arthur and they know to do that they should remain unharmed" I finally nodded agreeing with the idea.<p>

"Just a moment" I told him. I pulled the sword out of the sheath I had on my belt and walked over to Annabeth. She looked up at me when she saw me approaching her.  
>"I want you to have this to protect yourself" I told her handing her my sword.<br>"Why?" she asked eyeing it now.  
>"Just in case" I sort of lied to her. She looked a bit nervous at holding such a huge sword but I put my hand on her shoulder and told her.<br>"Just make sure to hit someone with the pointy end" and she smiled at that. I really did hope I would see the two of them again. I then walked back over to Arthur and Merlin. While Gaius was fixing Arthur's broken rib Merlin said a spell and suddenly Arthur got this dazed look in his eyes.  
>"Come on we need to go Arthur" I told him. He looked at me a bit dumbstruck.<br>"Ok" he nodded getting up obediently. Gwaine and Percival, who were right behind me, both gave Arthur strange looks but then just went with it. Merlin quickly grabbed Anya and the babies and we started to walk out with Percival and Gwaine until Gwaine stopped in the doorway.  
>"I'll stay behind and cover your back as long as I can" he told us. I hugged him.<br>"Hey be safe princess life's gonna be very boring around here without you and Arthur if you two die" he joked.  
>"You too" I told him as we started to follow Percival.<p>

* * *

><p>We made it outside the castle into the woods. The babies hadn't even made a sound, which I would like to thank magic for. Percival stopped for a moment.<br>"I can take it from here Percy" Arthur told him.

"Can you walk?" I asked him.  
>"Oh yeah just point me in the right direction" he said nicely. I raised my eyebrow at how calm he seemed.<br>"We'll explain later" Castiel whispered.

"Shhhh" Percival told us. We heard footsteps behind us and we turned around and saw Elyan.

"Thank god" Percival sighed and then we continued on. I saw Arthur wasn't moving and that he was looking at something. Castiel and I both turned around and saw Camelot in flames. I felt Castiel reach for my hand and squeeze it for comfort. I squeezed it back and then we had to keep moving but Arthur just stood there.  
>"Arthur come on" he looked dumbly at her.<br>"Come on" she told him offering her hand out to him. He smiled at her and walked forwards.  
>"He's like a human golden retriever" I whispered to her before we started running again.<p>

"They know Arthur's still alive they'll probably catch up with us soon" Percival told us.  
>"We'll have to go across the border then" Elyan advised. Merlin and I looked with each other.<br>"We know a place" I told them.  
>"It's just beyond the white mountains it's Ealdor" I continued. I then started to hear the pounding of horse hooves which made us run faster. I felt something push me and I fell on my stomach.<p>

_Frackin morgana and her magic_ I grumbled inwardly. Thank goodness Arya and Cas were strapped to my back. Castiel quickly helped me up.  
>"Are you alright?" she asked.<br>"Yeah I'm fine how are the babies?" She looked at them and gave them a questioning look.  
>"They're asleep" she said questioningly.<br>"Oh that's great to know that whenever they're in mortal danger they're able to sleep" I joked.  
>"Hang on where's Percival?" Merlin asked.<br>"Keep going" Elyan motivated us. We finally came to this trench and Elyan stopped and told us to keep moving forward.  
>"What about you?" I asked.<br>"I'll be fine just keep moving" he told me. Merlin grabbed my arm as we ran forward. We came to an abrupt stop when it was silent. Apparently Arthur didn't realize it as he kept running and knocked Castiel to the ground.  
>"Sorry my fault" he apologized helping her up. She just brushed herself off.<p>

"I think we lost them" she said. We all looked around now and suddenly I realized how well dressed Castiel, Arthur and I were.  
>"We need to get a change of clothes someones bound to notice us" I advised.<br>"Well whatever any of you 3 say my life is entirely in your hands" Arthur agreed.  
>"I don't know about anyone else but I like him like this" I said out loud.<br>"Thank you" Arthur replied.

* * *

><p>We ended up stealing some clothes and the one's Anya and I found fit actually well. They were quite similar to the clothes Merlin had given me along time ago. It seemed to take forever for Arthur to get dressed into his stolen clothes.<br>"In your own time dear it's not like we're on the run" I sighed as Merlin, Anya, and I leaned against a rock.  
>"Sorry but these clothes are a bit on the tight side" Arthur admitted.<br>"They can't be that bad"

"They're bad" Anya confirmed as Arthur came out from where he was getting dressed and I saw he was in clothes that were way to small for him. His trousers reached his knees and his tunic barely covered his stomach. The three of us all had to contain our laughter.  
>"You look like a total turniphead" Merlin told him.<br>"Should I change into something else then?" Arthur asked.  
>"NO you look amazing" Anya said through her giggles.<br>"I will take this though" Merlin said to Arthur taking his little bag of gold on his belt.  
>"My gooold" Arthur pronounced strangely.<br>"Probably safer with me" Merlin suggested.  
>"Of course" Arthur agreed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bag from Merlin and stuffed the bag in my bra.<p>

"What'd you do that for?" Merlin asked.  
>"It's a safer hiding place" I told him.<br>"You keep things in there" Arthur asked looking at my chest making me blush.  
>"Of course it's like a mini wallet" I shrugged and started moving on with a hysterical Anya next to me.<br>"Come on please call him like a dog over to you" she begged.  
>"No"<br>"Please?"  
>"No"<br>"I'll be your best friend" I rolled my eyes.  
>"Come here Arthur come on" I talked to him in the same voice I used to with my dog and he obiediently walked over to me.<br>"Good boy" I kissed him on the cheek while ruffling his hair.  
>"This is the best day ever" Anya smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>I looked through the trees with Merlin and Castiel, we had left Arthur behind to keep watch for us, and we spotted this sort of caravan that people were loading up.<p>

"What do you think gypsies?" I asked.

"I'd say smugglers probably" Castiel guessed.  
>"Well we might need to hitch a ride with them if we want to get to Ealdor safely" Merlin sighed.<br>"Do you have a plan?" I whispered.

"Asking nicely won't work will it?" Castiel pondered. We then eyed the weapons the smugglers were carrying.  
>"Probably not" Merlin seemed to have read both of our minds.<p>

"Well you could at least try" we heard this female voice say to us. We all turned around and saw this very pretty woman who looked pretty much like a BAMF to me with her sword pointed at us in one hand and in the other Arthur's arm

"Hello I believe he belongs to you" the woman gestured to Arthur. Arthur nodded.  
>"She's my wife actually" Arthur pointed at Castiel with a dopey smile on his face. This would have been comical had it not been for the sword pointed at us.<p>

"Come with me" she ordered. We followed her towards the caravan.

"I found these 6 lurking around the camp" the woman told someone and we saw this man sharpening a knife. He looked over us.  
>"They have no horses or supplies on them" the woman informed him.<br>"Like to travel light then?" he asked.  
>"Well that would just slow us down" Castiel tried to speak out.<p>

"Where you all headed?" the man asked.  
>"North of the border" Merlin answered.<br>"That's Lot's kingdom we're also headed there, he dosen't take kindly to strangers though. I heard he likes to decorate his fortress with their heads"  
>"So why are you heading there?" I asked crossing my arms.<br>"I have my reasons"

"So why are two men, a mother with two children strapped to her back, and a ginger traveling north then?" the woman asked us.  
>"We have our reasons" Castiel retorted back.<br>"I agree with her" Arthur put in.  
>"What's wrong with him?" the man asked.<br>"He's a simpleton" Merlin quickly said. I saw him flinch as Castiel stepped on his foot.  
>"And you two are married" the woman asked pointing between Arthur and Castiel"<p>

"She had a bit to much fun at the tavern one night" I lied.

"She looked beautiful though" Arthur added. Castiel gave me a dirty look as the man and woman laughed at her.

"You're free to go" the man told us. We all looked at the wagon behind him that people were loading things into. We could travel much safer with a group.  
>"Could we come with you actually?" I asked.<br>"You're lucky I'm letting you all go with your lives" the man told me.  
>"But I'm carrying two children on my back I can't just walk all the time" I pulled the babies card.<br>"AND I'M REALLY ANNOYING" Arthur put in. I could heard Merlin and Castiel shhh him.  
>"We'll pay you" I told the man.<br>"How?" I went over to Castiel reached down her shirt and grabbed the bag of coins. I threw it to the man.  
>"Well why didn't you say so before" he smiled at us.<p>

"Come on then" the woman smiled at us. I felt Castiel punch me in the arm.  
>"Never reach down my shirt to grab for the things I keep in my bra again" she told me. I just stuck my tongue out at her and out of the corner of my eye I saw Arya and Cas copy the gesture.<p>

* * *

><p>The caravan stopped in a thick neck of the woods and everyone started unloading the wagons. I hopped out.<br>"You help get Arthur out and I'll help them unload" I told the others. They nodded and went to the back to grab something until I smelled something. I looked to my left and saw this box. I lifted the lid and saw these strange golden rocks.  
>"Those don't need to be unloaded" the woman from earlier told me as she placed the tip of her dagger on the box and I lowered the lid.<br>"Sorry" I apologized. The woman looked at me for a moment.

"What'd you say your name was?" she asked as we started to unload.  
>"I didn't" She gave me a look asking me to continue.<br>"It's…..Penelope Clearwater" I lied.  
>"Are you sure? You sounded confused there for a moment" she smiled.<br>"I am sure"  
>"Who are the others in your group?"<br>"The one with black hair is Harry Potter, the woman is Luna Lovegood, my husband is Draco Malfoy, and the two children are Fred and George"  
>"Isn't one of them a girl?"<p>

"Her full name's Fredrika" She laughed to herself.  
>"For a moment there I thought you looked like the queen of Camelot" I almost froze in my spot but tried to keep moving.<br>"Or at least what I've heard of her, I just know she has red hair and there aren't many other gingers in Albion, but I'm sure you're much smarter than she is, even though you married a simpleton" she looked over at Arthur and we saw him hugging a tree and knocking on it with this dazed look in his eyes.

"So those rocks that's frankincense if I'm correct right?"

"What if it is?" the man from earlier asked coming up from behind the woman looking a bit threatening.  
>"Calm down Penelope's just a bit curious aren't you?" the woman said to me looking at me like I was a kid.<br>"I was just about to say, that stuff must cost a fortune" I continued.  
>"Your point?" the man asked.<p>

"Well isn't stealing illegal and will get you killed?" I asked. I mean these people were actually being kind to us it would sort of be stupid if Arthur and I would have to execute them after this.

"We think of it more as free trade" the woman told me.

"Besides no one can catch the famous Tristan and Isolde even the halfwit king and his useless queen" the man said finally introducing himself and the woman.

"Useless?" I asked.  
>"If the woman can lose her own new born child I doubt she can catch a couple of smugglers" Isolde laughed. I was about to get on her back and throttle her but Merlin grabbed me from behind when I was in midjump. I struggled in his grasp and Tristan and Isolde looked at us.<br>"She's having a seizure excuse us for a moment" Merlin lied.

* * *

><p>We found ourselves a little spot to sleep behind some bushes and were now having dinner.<p>

"More soup?" I asked Arthur.

"Yes please" he smiled at me. I handed him a newly filled bowl.  
>"Thank you" he said.<br>"Please and thank you? I think the universe is about to explode" Merlin joked.  
>"Your lucky she's asleep right now or else she'd probably smack you" I whispered to Merlin. We looked over at Castiel and saw her asleep with Arya and Cas, she didn't at all look comfortable though.<br>"Eh she can hit me all she wants she's going through a hard time and needs to let some burst of emotion out" Merlin said. I smiled at him that was just the sort of thing a big brother would say.

"Is the universe really going to explode?" Arthur asked.  
>"It was only a joke" I told him.<br>"Let's just say manners aren't your strong point" Merlin assured him.  
>"What do you mean by that?" Arthur asked.<br>"Well sometimes your insensitive, impatient, and rude and that's during your good days" Merlin explained.  
>"Really I'm sorry. Maybe I'll act better in the future" Arthur promised him. Awww this was so bromantical.<p>

"I'll look forward to that" Merlin smiled to himself probably knowing Arthur wasn't going to remember anything when he went back to normal.

"Better enjoy this while you can" I whispered to him.

"How about you start acting better now then. The dishes need to be washed and the horses need a rub down. I'd really appreciate it" Merlin told Arthur. Arthur nodded and got up to grab the dishes and tripped when he started walking to the lake to go wash the dishes.  
>"You alright?" I asked.<br>"Yeah" he answered back. Merlin and I smiled at each other and laughed. We both slid down onto our backs and placed my head on his chest while he wrapped his arm around me.  
>"Good night then" I smiled.<br>"Good night" he kissed the top of my head.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" I heard Merlin mumble.<br>"Fine if you won't tell me where I am I'll just continue kicking you" Arthur's voice answered. I woke up to find Arthur lightly kicking Merlin. Merlin shot up and then finally looked over Arthur.  
>"Your back" Merlin smiled. I got up and walked over to Arthur and turned him around and saw he no longer had that dazed look in his eyes. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.<br>"Did I miss something?" he asked over my shoulder towards Merlin.

"Camelot is lost you were injured in an attack and passed out we all had to get out of there" Anya, who was awake now, explained.

"Where are we now?" Arthur asked. I looked around our surroundings.  
>"We're heading to Ealdor where hopefully people will meet us there" I answered. Arthur looked at the wagon nearby.<br>"Who are these people?" he asked. Anya, Merlin, and I looked between each other.  
>"Gypsies" we all three answered knowing Arthur would flip if he knew the truth.<br>"I just saw a box full of stolen frankincense" he told us.

"Gypsies with grabby hands" I said.  
>"They're smugglers aren't they?" Arthur nearly shouted waking up the whole camp. We all shh'd him.<br>"Alright let's assume for a moment that what we're doing right now is safe and right. But I still don't understand why I'm dressed like a village idiot" Anya chuckled at that.

"It's the perfect disguise. No one would suspect you for who you are" Merlin explained.  
>"I'm sorry but I am not going around dressed like this" Arthur stated.<br>"Oi Harry" Tristan said to Merlin. Merlin gave me a look and turned around.  
>"We leave as soon as the horses are cleaned" Tristan then looked at Arthur "Explain it slowly to the simpleton" he finished. Arthur glared at him.<br>"You have to keep in character or else we'll all be brutally murdered by a bunch of smugglers" Anya said to him. Arthur sighed as we walked towards the wagon when we were all ready to go. Arthur snatched his sword out of Merlin's hand.  
>Tristan looked at Arthur.<br>"Simpleton" he said to him. Arthur ignored it.  
>"He's talking to you" I told him.<br>"I know that" Arthur said through clenched teeth.  
>"Well answer him" Anya advised. Arthur looked up at Tristan.<br>"Howdy" Arthur said in an American accent. Anya and I were suddenly offended now. He was copying our accent. Since when did having an American accent mean you were an idiot.

"Impressive weapon" Tristan admired Arthur's sword.  
>"Thank you sirrrr" Arthur continued. Tristan grabbed the sword.<p>

"Beautiful the only place you can find handiwork like this is in the royal f I forges of Camelot. How'd you come by it" Tristan pointed the sword at Arthur threateningly.  
>"I don't know what y'all are talking about" Arthur said stupidly. I face palmed myself.<br>"I won it in a drinking game. It was an anniversary present keeps him safe even though I'm the only one who knows how to use it" I explained.  
>"A drinking game? And you beat out a knight of Camelot? Good girl" Isolde complimented me. Tristan laughed at that and handed me back the sword.<br>"Keep an eye on your simpleton then" Tristan told me. I nodded.  
>"Knight of Camelot" Isolde started to laugh at Arthur.<br>"I know some of them are stupid but they're not that stupid"Tristan agreed. We all joined in the laughter as they walked away.  
>"How long do I have to keep up this simpleton act" Arthur whispered to us.<br>"Probably not that long" Anya told him. Just then an arrow whizzed past my ear. And then chaos ensued.

* * *

><p>Castiel grabbed onto me by my tunic and dragged me to safety behind the wagon with Arthur and Merlin right beside us.<br>"The babie's alright?" she asked. I checked my backpack.

"They're asleep again" I told her. We found Tristan and Isolde also hiding behind the wagon. Arthur, Merlin, and Castiel grabbed a couple crossbrows.

"Go on we'll cover your back" Arthur told them. Tristan and Isolde looked at Arthur amazed at how he was talking.

"Do you wanna live or not?" he asked. They nodded at us and ran off. Castiel, Merlin and Arthur shot at the attackers. And missed sort of. I let out a sigh and grabbed an extra crossbow and shot an attacker perfectly. Merlin looked at me amazed.  
>"I'm not entirely useless now that I'm a mommy" I told him. Arthur threw an arrow to me.<br>"So what do we do now" Castiel asked as she shot again.

"A plan will come to me eventually" Arthur shrugged.  
>"Whose gonna cover our backs then?" Merlin asked.<br>"Don't be a simpleton Merlin" Arthur joked. The attackers started getting closer now. Arthur grabbed his sword from Castiel and we ran to Tristan and Isolde's hiding place. The attack calmed down and we soon found Agravaine searching through the wagon.  
>"They'll find the cargo" Isolde admitted nervously. <em>Seriously that's what she's worried about?<em> I thought.  
>"It's not the cargo they're looking for Isolde. It's these two" Tristan looked at Arthur and Castiel. They returned the look.<br>"Who are you two?"  
>"My name is Arthur Pendragon and this is my wife Castiel" Arthur said proudly.<br>"The king and queen of Camelot?"

"Well we were not so sure about now" Castiel told him.  
>"I can't believe it I'm not losing everything I have worked for over some stupid royals" Tristan sneered at them.<p>

"Well in that case we can leave you behind to defend yourselves so we don't have to risk our lives saving some stupid smugglers" Castiel retorted.  
>"I wouldn't be a smuggler if it wasn't for your damn taxes" Tristan told her.<br>"You mean the ones that are protecting the people?" Arthur snapped.  
>"Guys" I tried to make them all stop fighting. I looked behind me and suddenly saw Agravaine's men approaching us from behind.<br>"My people are dead" Tristan snapped back.  
>"Look all this fighting is probably very meaningful but we've got company" I yelled at them. They all turned around and saw the attackers.<p>

* * *

><p>We all stood up and took out our weapons. I used some magic to attack a couple of them. It had only been a few men but I knew more were coming soon. I saw Isolde on the ground cluthing her arm with an attacker over her ready to kill her. I shot him from behind with my crossbow as he dropped to the ground Isolde looked at me surprised.<br>"So what was that you said about me being useless again?" I asked her. She gave me a small smile. Tristan nearly pushed me out of the way as he went over to Isolde.  
>"Leave us now" he said to us.<br>"We're heading to Ealdor you could come with us, you'll both be safe there" Anya offered.  
>"I'm a bit choosey over the people I travel with" Tristan snapped at her.<p>

"She saved my life" Isolde looked at me.  
>"But they're the reason your injured" Tristan told her.<br>"She needs rest and to be taken care of" Arthur said. Tristan looked at her lovingly.

"Fine but you should know I'm doing this for her. You and your kind only bring pain and torment to this land" he said to us.  
>"Well as long as we know we both dislike each other I'm sure this trip will go along smoothly" I told them.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day we reached the sunny and beautiful village of Ealdor. The first person we saw was of course Hunith. I saw her run to us and push past Merlin to go look at Cas and Arya.<br>"They're just like I pictured them. They're beautiful" she said taking both of them out of Anya's backpack and somehow managed to hold them.  
>"What am I chopped liver?" Merlin asked .<br>"I've seen you hundreds of times. This is my first time seeing my grandchildren" Hunith smiled at her son and then they both hugged each other.  
>"Welcome home sweetheart" she told him. She let go of him and then looked at me.<br>"Hunith!" I threw my arms around her. She was the closest thing I had to a mom in this world.  
>"Hello Castiel" she smiled at me brushing some hair behind my ear.<br>"Life's been very hard for you right now hasn't it?" she asked about Lily. I nodded. She hugged me again and it was nice and warm like a hug from a mom always is. The rest of the day went by peacefully it was so nice. Isolde ended up being fine which was good to know. At night Arthur was asleep and I adjusted his bandages on his stomach. I felt his warm hand touch mine and I paused and looked up at him. He slowly pushed himself up. We looked at each other for a couple moments and he wrapped his arms around me I closed my eyes and nuzzled my head into his neck while he stroked my hair.

**Ending it here review if you like it please gonna do the thanks you for the next chp for all the mispells and grammar errors I wanted to update this quickly and publish it also but I still hope you enjoyed it :D  
><strong>


	69. The Sword in the Stone part 2

We heard screams outside our little hut we were staying in. Merlin appeared in the doorway immediately after the screams started.  
>"They found us. Agravaine and his men are here" he told us. Arthur shot up out of bed and quickly changed.<br>"What do we do?" I asked Merlin.  
>"We can't fight we need to get out of here"<br>"But what about the others?" Arthur asked.  
>"They're only looking for you Arthur and they're noble men not pillagers. So if they discover you're not here they'll just move on" Merlin explained.<p>

"Are you sure?" I asked.  
>"You have to trust me" he said. I nodded and we ran out. I saw Anya talking to Hunith as we went to Tristan and Isolde to bring them with us.<p>

* * *

><p>"They'll be safe with me sweetheart" Hunith told me. I felt my heart beating at a million miles an hour.<br>"You're doing the right thing you don't know what's out there. Things can only get more dangerous from here on out" she told me. I nodded my head and tried not to cry.

"Castiel likes it when someone hum's him to sleep and Arya always sleeps with your finger in her hand" I advised her. Hunith hugged me.

"You'll see them again soon" she promised. I nodded.  
>"ANYA COME ONE" My best friend shouted for me. I looked at Cas and Arya one more time before leaving. I ran to them and we took off at any incredibly fast speed and headed for the forest. I dodged logs and tree branches expertly. We came to a cave for us to hide in and we all paused for a moment.<p>

"I'll cover our tracks you keep going" Merlin told us. Before I could run in I enveloped him in a hug.

"You know we're going to have to get you a stool for when you do this because you're so short and well your hugs do a number on our backs" he joked.  
>"I better see you soon" I told him. Surprisingly Arthur grabbed my hand in a brotherly manner and led me into the cave. When we went further into the entrance we waited for Merlin to return and just as he promised he came back.<br>"Did you lose them?" I asked.

"Do I look like an idiot?" Merlin joked.

"Yes" Arthur put in. Merlin smiled at him. We walked through some tunnels now and looked for a way through them until we came to a impasse.

"Where to now" Isolde asked.  
>"Ummm I don't know" Merlin admitted.<br>"I thought you grew up in these tunnels?" Arthur asked rudely.

"Well it could be that way"  
>"And it could be that way" Castiel told him as Merlin and her pointed in different directions. Merlin lead the way again though as we went right. When it felt like we had been traveling through the caves for about an hour now Castiel stopped us.<br>"I hear something" she whispered. We all paused and heard footsteps.

"I thought you said you lost them" Arthur said to Merlin.

"I guess not all of them then" Merlin admitted.

"It won't take long for them to catch us" Tristan admitted.

"I'll go back" Merlin volunteered and him and Castiel made eye contact. I saw her let out a shaky breath.  
>"I'll come with you" she offered. I saw Arthur grab her arm. They looked into each other's eyes.<p>

"No it's to risky" Arthur told her.

"I'll be alright" she promised. He put his hand behind her neck and she stood on her toes and kissed him.  
>"You can kiss me now too if you want to" Merlin nudged me. I smirked at him and kissed him. Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.<br>"Don't do anything stupid" he told him. Castiel and I smiled at each other. _Bromance moment_ we both thought.  
>"See you all soon" Castiel said to us before her and Merlin ran off.<p>

* * *

><p>"So what are we doing?" I asked as I nervously walked towards the approaching footsteps with Merlin.<p>

"I don't know I just know that I need your magic to help me out" Merlin told me. We heard approaching footsteps.  
>"We have to lead them in another direction" he whispered.<p>

"I have a plan" I told him.  
>"You do?"<p>

"Yep and it's stupid"  
>"What is it?" I ran out in front of Agravaine and his soldiers.<br>"LOOK AT ME I'M A DISTRACTION" I shouted at them and then ran in another direction.  
>"That was your plan?" Merlin asked as he ran with me<br>"I told you it was stupid" He laughed at that. We were doing a good job of straying them off away from Arthur and the others until we came to a dead end.  
>"Merlin, Castiel" Agravaine said from behind us. We turned around.<br>"Where's Arthur?"he asked.  
>"Far away from here" I lied.<br>"Castiel tell me the truth and I'll let you and Arthur see Lily again" I could tell he was lying.

"Oh you really want to be careful right now with what you say" I snapped at him.  
>"Where's Arthur?" he asked again. Merlin and I stayed silent.<br>"Tell me where he is or I'll kill you both" he threatened pointing his sword at us.

"You know Agravaine there's something I always like to say whenever I come close to meeting the God of Death. Do you want to know what that is?" I told him. He stayed silent.  
>"Not today" I smirked and with a blink of an eye Merlin and I knocked Agravaine and his men backwards. We saw Agravaine gasping for air a minute after his body hit the ground.<p>

"You two have magic" he said as he sat up.

"I was born with it" Merlin said proudly.  
>"And I was given it" I told him.<p>

"So wait Merlin it's you, you're Emrys" Agravaine assumed.  
>"That's what the Druids call me"<p>

"And the two of you have been at court all this time keeping it a secret standing by Arthur's side?" he looked between us.

"Perhaps we could come to some terms and make a deal" he bargained as he started to walk towards us but Merlin and I raised our hands. He gave us an apologetic smile and then quickly started aim his dagger at Merlin until I pushed him back with magic and I used so much force that when he hit the ground we heard a painful crack. I had killed him. I stood there in shock.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked.  
>"I killed him" I couldn't believe it. I tried not to freak out. He was Arthur's uncle, I had just killed Arthur's uncle.<br>"Castiel you did nothing wrong. He was going to try and kill us all" Merlin tried to comfort me. He hugged me.

"You know you just saved my life right?"  
>"For once" I smiled. He lead me back to where Arthur and the others were. On our way back we saw Arthur.<br>"Where have you two been?" he almost shouted at us.  
>"Were you worried about me" Merlin smiled at him.<p>

"I was making sure we weren't being followed and I had to make sure Castiel was alright"  
>"It's ok Arthur you can say you love me" Merlin smiled.<br>"Shut up Merlin" I laughed at him and threw my arms around him. We met back up with the others and continued walking through the caves till we finally made it out into the forest.  
>"So which way?" Anya asked.<br>"Head east towards the plains beyond the mountains" Arthur assumed.  
>"Are you sure? That's Lot's kingdoms and he doesn't like you Pendragons" Tristan reminded us.<p>

"We need to head back to Camelot" Merlin realized. Arthur and I looked at him like he was crazy.  
>"If we hide out in the forest Asitere for awhile we'll be safe there" he futher explained.<br>"How can you be sure?" I asked him hesitantly.  
>"If anyone survived this mess I know they would have gone all the way out there" he promised.<br>"Alright I'm up for it" I sighed.  
>"Castiel-" Arthur mumbled.<br>"Oh just let someone else take the lead for once it's not like you already have enough things on your shoulders. I say we listen to Merlin because he's saved our lives so many bloody times and always seems to be right" I stood up for Merlin. Arthur looked at me.  
>"Are you using your power as Queen on me?" he asked a bit surprised. I crossed my arms and smirked at him while I stood my ground.<br>"Yes, yes I am" I nodded proudly.  
>"Alright then your majesty onwards" He smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>We ended making camp though not to long after we got out of the caves. Arthur and I were sitting next to each other as we kept watch over the camp for the night. He seemed to be in some sort of sad mood. I wanted to talk to him but every time I would try and start a conversation I would stop myself.<p>

"So are we close friends now?" I asked randomly. He broke out of his reverie and looked at me all confused.

'You're being really nice to me lately" I told him.  
>"I'm always nice to you" he grumbled.<p>

"Oh yes especially when you talk to me like that" I laughed. He let out a sigh.  
>"Do you really want to know why I'm being so nice to you?" he asked. I shrugged.<br>"Remember this cause I'll probably only say it once. It took me long time to realize this but beside Merlin and Castiel you are one of the only real friends I actually have" he admitted.

"Awwww really?" I asked scooting closer to him then. He stayed silent.  
>"So does that mean I'm like the adopted little sister you never had" I looked up at him jokingly.<br>"Anya"  
>"I know shut up" I imitated him. He smirked at that.<br>"So what's got you so down. You know besides the usual?" I asked. I saw him look at Tristan who was watching over Isolde. ON the way to our camp Tristan had made various comment on how terrible of a King Arthur was and practically told him that he was nothing.  
>"Don't listen to him" I advised.<br>"I trusted the wrong people" Arthur muttered quietly.

"No they betrayed you and lied behind your back that's completely different" I assured him.  
>"No I misjudged everyone, my uncle, Morgana. Every decision I've made has been wrong"<br>"Not all of them actually" he looked at me.  
>"You choose a pretty good wife and best friend" he didn't even smile at that.<br>"I should be more like a king. Tristan's right there's nothing special about me" Arthur shook his head.  
>"Is Castiel asleep?" I asked.<br>"I think so why?" I smacked lightly on the face and he looked shocked at the gesture.

"Listen here you idiot you are a great king, your people love you, and I think you are going to be the greatest king Camelot has ever seen. So don't let anybody make you think any different of yourself" I advised.

"You hit me" he said still shocked.  
>"I can do it again if you like" he scooted away from me and went back to sulking.<br>"If we ever do find the others they'll have to find a new king and queen" he said getting up.

* * *

><p>Somebody was shaking me awake.<br>"Five more minutes pleaseee!" I whined.  
>"Castiel come on you have to get up" Anya whispered. I let out an annoyed groan and got up. I saw that everyone else was awake as well.<br>"Where's Tristan and Isolde?" I asked. Looking for them.  
>"Oh they went somewhere" she was lying. I raised my eyebrow as I got up. Anya and Merlin started to lead us somewhere with Arthur and I lagging behind.<br>"Do you know where they are taking us?" I yawned. He shook his head yawning also.  
>"Where are we going?" I asked. Merlin and Anya looked back at us and smiled.<p>

"Anya told me what you two talked about last night and well it got me thinking about this story Gaius once told me about" Merlin explained.  
>"Are you saying you woke us up this early to tell us a bedtime story?" I asked.<p>

"Look I'm really not interested" Arthur sighed.

"For once in your lives just shut up" Merlin told us. Arthur and I made hand gestures saying that we were backing off.

"Many years ago before the birth of the five kingdoms, this land was in an endless cycle of bloodshed and war. But one man was determined to end all that. He gathered together the elders of each tribe and drew up plans for the tribes to be divided so they could respect each others boundaries and do whatever the hell they wanted with their land. That man was Camelot's first king ancestor to all that followed including you Arthur" Merlin told us as we walked through the forest.  
>"Rooter" Arthur answered.<p>

"You know the story then"  
>"Yes every child in Camelot does can we all go back to sleep now?" Arthur asked.<p>

"No because there's another part of the story that you haven't heard" Merlin smirked.

_Aka a part that you made up all on your own_ I thought. Merlin gave me a look and smiled.

_Shut up_ he laughed.

"When Rooter was on his deathbed, he asked to be taking deep in to the forest there with the last of his strength he thrust his sword into a rock"

_Holy crap he's not talking about the-  
>Yes he is <em>Anya's voice sang in my head. We both formed our mouths into perfect O's this was awesome.  
>"He did this as sort of a challenge. If any of his lineage should ever question their royal authority they would go to the rock and pull the sword out proving themselves as a true king of Camelot" Merlin continued.<br>"Are you making this up?" Arthur asked.  
>"Actually he isn't at all. Because I've heard of it before too" I assured Arthur as Merlin, Anya, and I both shared smiles.<br>"Alright if it's true why haven't I heard of it?" Arthur asked as we continued walking.  
>"Well history isn't really your strong point is it?" Anya joked.<p>

"So where is this 'rock'"Arthur asked still sounding hesitant about whether or not to believe us.

"Oh it was lost many years ago during the great purge but I've managed to find it" Merlin announced and right in front of me I saw it. There stood Excalibur shining brightly in the morning sun as it thrust out of the rock. It seemed to almost challenge whoever looked at it to try and pull it out. Almost everyone had heard of this story but here I was actually seeing it with my very eyes. It felt like being Howard Carter when he discovered King Tut's tomb or Indiana Jones when he found the Ark of the Covenant. I never understood why my grandma was such a history buff and why she enjoyed working with archaeologist but now that I had an actual piece of valuable history standing right in front of me I understood it all. I almost wanted to cry at how beautiful this sight was.

"I have never heard so much rubbish in my entire life" Arthur looked at Merlin.  
>"Are you calling Gaius a liar?" Merlin asked.<br>"No I'm calling you one and-" I grabbed his face and turned it towards Excalibur.  
>"So what's that then?" I smiled at him. Arthur stood there dumbstruck. We walked towards it and got closer to it. Soon I suddenly noticed that citizens from Camelot were surrounding us and out of the corner of my eye I saw Xavier and Annabeth looking completely unharmed. They smiled at me and wrapped their arms around my stomach.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" Arthur asked sounding nervous.  
>"We're proving to you that you are Camelot's true leader and their king" Anya smiled at him.<p>

"That sword is stuck fast in solid stone"  
>"And you are going to pull it out"<p>

"It's impossible"  
>"When you delete the impossible whatever remains however improbable must always be the truth" I smiled at him.<p>

"I can't" he said to me now.  
>"Arthur look at how many people are here for <em>you<em>. They're here because they believe in you"  
>"They're here because you're not a nobody you're the true king of Camelot" Anya encouraged him.<p>

"Only you and you alone can draw out that sword" Merlin told him.  
>"You can do it Arthur" Annabeth and Xavier whispered to him.<p>

"You better be right about this" Arthur sighed out as he slowly walked up to the sword and grabbed it. He started to pull but nothing happened.

"You have to believe Arthur" Xavier encouraged him. Still nothing happened. Arthur let go of the sword for a moment. I walked up to Arthur as he grabbed it again and this time with one hand. I put my hand around his.  
>"We'll pull it up together" I told him. He looked at me and smiled.<br>"1….2….3" I quietly counted off. We both let out a deep breath and pulled up. I felt the sword give and started to pull out of the rock. We were actually doing it. When it was all the way out we held it high in the air.

* * *

><p>That night we started to plan for an attack like our lives depended on it. Which actually sort of did depend on this plan.<p>

"Merlin quick question" I whispered to him.  
>"Yeah" he whispered back with a smile on his face randomly making me laugh.<br>"I know we can definitely take down the troops but what about Morgana. She's to strong for both you and Castiel" I told him my fears.  
>"Oh believe me I know that. That's why I contacted someone" he said. I looked at him in complete shock who could possibly have contacted?<p>

"Who?" I asked.  
>"Exactly" he smirked.<br>"No really who"  
>"Well I'm not entirely sure if that's actually apart of his full name but you get the idea" he smiled. I raised an eyebrow at him. Now wasn't the time for him to go insane.<p>

"You'll find out soon enough" Merlin told me. Well great now I won't be able to sleep because I'll be wondering who it is all night.

* * *

><p>"Here take this?" Arthur said handing me his old sword the next morning as we prepared to attack Camelot.<p>

"Are you sure?" I asked balancing it in my hand. It was a bit heavy but not that bad.  
>"Quite like this one"<br>"It is nice and shiny" I smiled.  
>"So your not going to try and do that whole 'oh Castiel don't go" I asked.<br>"Well since you never seem to listen no I won't" he said returning my smile. I was about to hug him until I remembered I had the sword in my hand I dropped and then hugged him.

"Today we will go back home and we'll finally get Lily back. I know she's with her" he promised.  
>"I believe we will. Now can I also play with that sword when were done with this whole mess please?" I asked pointing at Excalibur.<p>

"Hahahah no" he said flat out. We got everyone together then and made way for Camelot. My heart was beating at a million miles per second when we reached the castle and snuck in. Soon the bells started to ring announcing our intrusion. I never left Arthur's side as we cut down soldiers. I looked behind me every once in a while to make sure that Merlin, Anya, Tristan, and Isolde were still alive. We were trying to make our way to the council room where we knew Morgana would be hiding. On our venture there though I noticed this one soldier following us but it was strange every time I would try and get a second glance at him he would disappear. When we finally made it to the council room all we found was Morgana sitting in a chair with one of her allies. Lily was nowhere in sight.  
>"Welcome dear brother it's been a long time" Morgana smiled at Arthur. Arthur just glared at her.<br>"I apologize if you had a bad reception but you should know it is hard to know who to trust these days isn't it" Morgana smirked.  
>"Castiel lovely as always to see you" she said. I didn't answer her. Arthur walked up to her while sheathing his sword.<br>"What happened to your Morgana? I thought we were friends" he asked her. I could see the sadness in both of their eyes.  
>"As did I?" Morgana retorted.<p>

"But it seems we were both wrong" Morgana continued.  
>"You can't blame me for my father's sins" Arthur told her.<br>"It's a bit late for that" she sneered.

"Your not as different from Uther as you'd like to think" Morgana tried to insult him.  
>"Well neither are you" Arthur insulted her back. That seemed to send Morgana over the edge as she got this angry look in her eyes. I got my hand on my sword ready for anything she could throw at us.<p>

"Oh Castiel don't even try your blade cannot stop me" she smiled. She said this spell that I knew would kill Arthur but nothing happened. We all looked around at each other. Morgana tried to say it again but still nothing happened. For some reason I heard this familiar giggle and then the noise of two people mumbling. What was going on? Why was I the only one noticing this?

Morgana's allie backed her up and made her leave the room as more guards appeared out of nowhere. I turned around and was about to strike at one but he blocked me. I tried to hit at him again but he kept blocking me.  
>"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT,WAIT" this familiar voice said as it came from the guards body the guard took off his facemask.<br>"RORY?" I asked recognizing him. He gave me a sheepish smile.  
>"Hi there" he said and then he stabbed an attack that was coming towards me.<br>"How'd you get here?" I asked as we both fought now.  
>"Hi there" Darcy's voice rang out. I turned around and saw her head and the inside of the TARDIS. They had put it on cloaking mode.<br>"We'll explain later right now I think we should all go try and stop the mean baby stealing lady" the Doctor said sticking his head out. Arthur and I made eye contact before I left the room with Rory.  
>"I'm not understanding this at all?"I asked as we fought through the hallways looking for Morgana.<br>"Right well Merlin I guess sent the Doctor a note telling us to come and use the TARDIS as a way to block Morgana's magic in case she tried to use it to kill anybody. So the Doctor channeled and I guess he also wanted to invite Amy and I as well" Rory grunted.  
>"I guess that makes sense"<br>"It's the Doctor when does anything involving him ever make sense" Rory told the truth. I saw Morgana run into Arthur and I's old chambers.  
>"I've got your back and it appears so do Merlin and Anya as well" Rory smiled. I followed his line of sight and saw Merlin and Anya fighting their way towards us. I ran into my chambers and saw Morgana hovered over Lily's baby crib and I finally saw her.<p>

"Touch her and you'll die" I threatened Morgana she looked up at me and I saw she had a sword in her hand. She got close to me and swung at me I hadn't been prepared but surprisingly Amy stepped right in front of me with a sword of her own blocking the blow. Morgana looked shock.  
>"Don't you dare try and hurt my sister" she said through clenched teeth we both looked at each other and started fighting against Morgana.<p>

"Amelia I missed you" I smiled at her.  
>"Not as much as I missed you" she squealed. It seemed like morgana wouldn't give up.<br>"At some point my magic is going to come back and when it does I will destroy you both and I'll make sure that Lily becomes just like me" she smiled.  
>"Really? Well then could you please tell me where she is then?" Amy smiled.<br>"What?" Morgana and I asked. Amy nodded at the crib and Lily was missing. Suddenly the TARDIS appeared right next to us and standing in the doorway was the Doctor and Darcy, who was holding Lily.  
>"Were you looking for this baby?" Darcy asked.<br>"I know it must feel terrible to have your baby be taken away from you" I smiled at her as I pointed my sword at her.  
>"Cas-Castiel your not gonna k-kill me are you?" she asked pathetically.<br>"You took my baby from me and I know she's safe and alive but you took her away from me and I can never get those missing days back. Of course I'm going to kill you sweetie" I told her. I saw Amy smile at me. I knew she probably had no idea how I quoted her when I wasn't even there but still. Morgana looked shocked as I saw her try a spell on me. That was it at first I had wanted to kill her in a fair fight but now I knew what I had to do. I said a spell that pushed Morgana violently backwards and parts of the ceiling fell in front of her blocking her from view and I knew that when I saw her didn't get up she was dead. I went to go check but when I did there was no body.  
>"What's that?" I heard the Doctor say. I turned around and saw him talking to Lily.<p>

"He speaks baby" Amy whispered to me.  
>"Yes that is your mummy over there…..you missed her? I think she missed you too" the Doctor smiled at me. I slowly walked over to her and inspected every part of her. Her gorgeous blue eyes, her shockingly red hair, her pale skin, her chubby little cheeks, and her smile. She reached out to me. I repeated the gesture and felt her weight in my arms it just felt so right. A couple minutes later Arthur ran in the door.<br>"Amelia?" he asked.  
>"Hey Artie" she smiled. He looked at me.<br>"Where's Morgana"  
>"Dead…I think her body disappeared before I could see" I told him.<br>"Are there any of ours dead?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"None" he answered.  
>"Well that's good I like a day where no one dies" the Doctor interrupted us. I saw Darcy elbow him. Amy looked at her two friends and walked to the TARDIS.<br>"We'll be back in a moment" she promised us and they disappeared. Arthur finally looked down at Lily.

"She looks so much bigger" he mumbled. She grabbed onto his finger just like she had when was first born. Arthur smiled at the gesture. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He then looked up and kissed me.

* * *

><p>"Soo Camelot's saved and there's really nothing else to do now?" I asked as we all four sat on Arthur and Castiel's bed as we watched the babies play with each other.<br>"Nope" Castiel sighed as she rested her head on Arthur's shoulder.

"It's so quiet now" I told them.

"That's what happens when things are at peace" Merlin smiled.  
>"Castiel Jr. don not grab Lily's hair" Castiel snapped at Cas but a couple minutes later Lily started crying and Arthur quickly ran to her and picked her up.<br>"Shhhhh it's alright" he rubbed her tiny head.  
>"That is the most feared king in the kingdom right there ladies and gentleman" Merlin joked.<br>"Shut up Merlin" all four of us said in unison.

**Awwwww yay that's the end of season 4 I can't wait for 5. I have to say I'm quite sad for finishing this season :'( but anyways I won't be able to update for a week because I am going camping and also it's my birthday on Sunday WOOOHOOOOOOOO. So that's it bye for now and I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Ch. 67**

**Magic Whispers: Awww thanks and summer camp was so much fun I'll have to describe all of it to you in a message later because there was so much that happened**

**Yearofthedays: Teeehee yes I pulled a doctor who move but I'm glad you enjoyed it also hows the spiderman game going?  
>Ch. 68<strong>

**Magic Whispers: Awwww thanks I'm glad you love their romance as much as I do **

**SunnySmile2413: Ooo that's alright and yes I'm so glad you caught my game of thrones reference I hope you caught the other ones in this chp as well. Arya's my favorite too and I didn't name the character in my story after her specifically but when I saw her on the show I was like I made a good decision on naming Anya's daughter that ahahaha. I'm almost finished with season 1 it's a really good show :D**

**Yearofthedays: Awwww thanks really hoped you liked this chapter (thumbs up)**


	70. One Very Big Crossover prologue

**AHHHHHH sorry I'm super excited I just saw the new trailers for Merlin and Doctor Who and I got so excited that I decided to write this, I hope you all enjoy it :D Also this contains characters from other stories I have written so quick warning just in case it gets confusing. And just so no one's getting confused I'm posting this on both my Doctor Who and my Merlin Fan I've heard that the new season of Merlin takes place a couple years in the future so when you read that like Lily's walking and stuff don't worry I will right more sentimental chapters about the bebes growing up but right now this is a fun one and I hope you all enjoy reading it :D  
><strong>

"Thanks again Jack for watching her, you have no idea how much she loves the Torchwood base" the Doctor shouted outside the TARDIS door.

"Good luck to the both of you" Jack told us with Macy placed on his hip.  
>"I'm sorry but what do we need good luck for?" I asked. The Doctor covered my ears.<br>"I haven't told her yet" I could hear him shout at Jack.  
>"You'll find out soon enough" Jack said to me. I looked up at the Doctor but he just smiled and closed the door.<p>

"Alright so where are we headed?" I asked.

"Have you heard of the lost city of Atlantis?" he asked as we leaned against the console now.  
>"Heard about it? My grandma helped achaeologist search for it years ago but ended up being unsuccessful. Why do you ask?" I asked,having a guess at where this was going.<p>

"I think it's about time we find it" the Doctor smiled at me.  
>"That's what we're doing we're going to find a lost city?"<p>

"Well it's a bit hard to explain. Let me just say the game is afoot" the Doctor smirked while pulling a lever as we took off.

* * *

><p>"BINGLEY package for you from Darcy" John Watson shouted as he walked up the stairs in 221B to find Sherlock playing his violin and Bingley Mason updating Sherlock's blog. She looked up from the laptop at her colleaguesemi-boyfriend.  
>"Who's it from?" she asked.<br>"Who do you think?" John smiled as he sat the package down in front of her.  
>"Darcy" Sherlock cut Bingley off.<br>"Couldn't help myself" he tried to make up for what his interuption as Bingley and John glared at him.  
>"You know she could just come by and visit" John said as he reclined back in a chair.<br>"If you were doing the things her and the Doctor were doing would you bother visiting us?" Bingley scoffed.  
>"I would, but it would just be to visit John not you" Sherlock interrupted them again.<br>"Oh just go back to playing Beethoven's 9th"

"It's Beethoven's 5th thank you very much" he mumbled. Bingley rolled her eyes and finally opened the box to find three vortex manipulators and a TARDIS blue envelope.

* * *

><p>"RORY I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET NEW MILK" Amelia Pond shouted at her husband.<br>"I did" Rory snapped back as he put on a sweater that Amy liked to call his grandpa sweater.

"How come this one smells all funny and taste weird?"  
>"It's soy"<br>"Why would you get soy milk?"

"You said you wanted to go on a diet"  
>"So you changed our milk"<br>"Yeah" before Amy could give him a clever comeback there was a knock at the door.  
>"I'll get that" Rory said eager to get out of this beginning argument. He went to open the door and found his daughter standing there with a package in her hand.<br>"Hello sweeties look who sent us a package" River held out the package to Rory.

* * *

><p>"Castiel!Castiel!Castiel" Castiel Pendragon heard Gwaine shout at her. She didn't realize he was actually talking to her till he nudged her shoulder.<br>"Are you ignoring me princess?" he asked.  
>"Sorry I didn't know if you were actually talking to me. It's just ever since Anya's children started to learn how to walk I've been hearing Anya and Merlin yell at Cas a lot because, he's a little trouble maker, and so I sort of ignored anybody who's been shouting Castiel because I'm assuming it has nothing to do with me" she tried to explain.<br>"Did that come out right?" she asked once she hoped Gwaine had pieced that together  
>"It made sense to me" he laughed.<br>"So what's got you running across the courtyard shouting my name?"

"We found a box" he said.  
>"You were on patrol and you found a box and you felt that was important to tell me because?"<br>"It had your name on it and Arthur's…and Merlin's…and Anya's" he said. Castiel froze for a moment.

"Did it look old or new?" she asked.  
>"In between"<p>

"Do you know who it was sent from?" she asked.  
>"Someone called the Doctor" Gwaine was nearly scared to death as Castiel let out this excited gasp.<br>"Where is it, where is it, where is it?" she was almost jumping up and down now out of excitement.

"We put it in the council room for Arthur to look at"

"Get Merlin and Anya and tell them to meet me there" she told him. She let out a little silent but excited scream as she picked up her skirts and nearly ran for the council room. When she opened the doors she expected to find Amy standing next to the box but all she found was Arthur standing over this box with Lily peeking in over the sides.  
>"What are you doing?" Castiel asked as she walked up to Lily and grabbed her around the middle surprising her and making her laugh.<br>"I was looking at the box" Lily smiled.  
>"What are these?" Arthur asked picking up these strange looking bracelets.<p>

"We're here" Anya let out this huge exhausted sigh as her and Merlin came into the room with their kids on their backs.  
>"We were having a piggy back ride race….bad idea" Merlin managed to wheeze out. They walked towards the box and all 4 of them looked into it together. They saw the strange bracelets, which were actually vortex manipulators, 21'st century clothes, and a TARDIS blue envelope.<p>

"Well if no one's going to pick it up and read it I guess I will then" Castiel smiled letting her curiosity get the best of her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Atlantis was once a lost treasure to the world many years ago, but now it is your chance to come and find it. Meet Darcy and I in Cairo 1944 to begin the hunt. The first one to find Atlantis get's bragging rights for all their life and it's a once in a lifetime chance that we're hoping you'll join us on<em>

_Signed,_

_The Doctor_" I read out the letter the Doctor had handed me.  
>"Why Cairo?" I asked.<br>"I thought we could start this out a bit all Indiana Jonesy" he said.  
>"So what do you think?" he asked.<br>"I'm up for it" I smiled at him.

"Good because we're here" he exclaimed opening the doors to find ourselves in this crowded market.

"Right well all we have to do is find our friends first"

**Gahahhhhhhhh this is gonna be so much fun to write I hope you all are eagerly awaiting the next part.**

**Oblivious to the Obvious: AHHHHHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH. I absolutely am in love with show right now :D  
><strong>

**Magic Whispers: Don't worry I have a pervy mind too and thought the same thing. You naughty person you (wags finger) Awww thanks yeah I've come so far I actually like didn't think this fic was going to be as sucessful as it is right now but I just love writing these characters so much they're like my babies :'D don't worry I will send you that message soon about camp and yes I shall carry on doing my own thang till season five which I am eagerly awaiting.  
><strong>

**SunnySmile2413: Awwww thanks I had a really fun birthday and if I do see season 2 before you I'll make sure not to spoil anything all I really know though is that Will from Merlin is like ripped now on GOT though it's like ahhhh he's got abbs that you could bake cookies on. Now that I would though because that's unsanitary.**

**Grapejuice101: Teeheee you read my mind on Castiel and Anya going on a DW adventure**

**Year of the Days: hahaha yeah you caught my DW reference I love those two episodes. And awww thanks and I'm glad you finished the game :D**

**Dawn: Awwww thank you I'm so glad you enjoyed it :D**

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter and that it made sense so I love you all see you soon. **


	71. Hello AN

**Hello sorry this is an A.N. but i wanted to tell you guys my plan as you know**

**series 5 is a while away and so how am I going to continue my story till then  
><strong>

**well this is where you my lovely readers come in  
><strong>

**I was thinking maybe you guys could just submit ideas you could have for  
><strong>

**filler chapters and I'll probably write them  
><strong>

**here's the rules though let's not do anything like  
><strong>

**"oooh write about Castiel and Anya finding 'Merlin shining Arthur's sword'"  
><strong>

**Basically keep the ideas PG-13 at the least please if that's alright.  
><strong>

**So I can't wait to see your guys ideas and don't worry part 2 of the crossover will be up soon  
><strong>

**I love you guys and I hope your day is going wonderuflly (blows kisses)  
><strong>

**ooooh wait and for any GOT fans out there ** guess what **  
><strong>

**I did my hair like Sansa's the other day I must say i get why the Southern girls wear it like that everything feels all nice and breezy. Sorry that was random but I was so proud of myself for being able to do it that I wanted to share it with you guys  
><strong>

**ok then bye :D  
><strong>


	72. One Very Big Crossover

**Ok gonna admit this isn't my best I'm sure a lot of the characters are OOC but I just wanted to finish this crossover up. And guys can I just say it September 1st is this saturday and we've got Pond Life this monday ahhhhhh. I've missed writing Darcy so much and I'm so excited to write about her again. YAY!**

"How do you even walk in these?" Arthur asked as him, Castiel, Merlin and Anya walked through the streets of Cairo now wearing 21st century clothing. Arthur and Merlin weren't very used to the loose clothing yet.  
>"You get used to them. God it's been so long I feel like it's been forever since I've worn jeans" Anya sighed as she twirled around getting a full view of the place.<br>"Everything's so amazing here" she giggled.  
>"So where are we supposed to find them?" Merlin asked.<br>"I'm not sure" Castiel replied but then she heard a high pitched squeal and turned her head to the right and saw her sister, along with her husband Rory, and this other lady with huge blonde curls who she obviously knew was River Song.  
>"AMY!"<p>

"CASTIEL!" Amy shouted back. The two ran to each other and hugged each other tightly. Amy was so excited she actually lifted her older sister off the ground a bit.  
>"I've missed you so much" Castiel said as she hugged Amy again. Everyone else in the small group said hello to each other.<p>

"So you must be my dear old auntie then?" the woman introduced herself to me.

"Yes I am it's a pleasure to meet you River" Castiel hugged her.  
>"Hang on she's our niece?" Arthur asked Castiel. The two women looked between each other and smiled. Arthur hated it when girls did things like this to him.<br>"It's a long story" she told him.  
>"Alright so where do we head off too?" Anya asked as she protectively held onto Merlin's hand knowing he wasn't used to the time era still as he looked nervously around at everything.<br>"Well knowing the Doctor when he invites people somewhere he's usually somewhere completely different" Rory explained as the group of seven people started walking in a direction.

* * *

><p>The streets of Cairo were very crowded.<br>"Are you sure this is the right place" Sherlock complained as they walked through the crowded market.

"Yes I'm sure, well more sure then Sherlock was" Bingley commented.

"It's not my fault I don't know how these stupid bracelets work" he commented.  
>"Will you two shut up it's bloody hot out here and I'm tired of hearing the two of you bicker" John snapped. Honestly the two had not shut up once.<p>

"Sorry John" Bingley sighed.  
>"BINGLEY" they heard someone shout.<br>"See I told you I found the right place" she bragged as they started walking towards the voice and they soon spotted Darcy and the Doctor. Darcy ran to her best friend and hugged her.  
>"Ewwww don't hug me it's to hot" Bingley complained.<br>"Well you three made it all in one piece that's good" the Doctor congratulated them.  
>"Is this all of us?" John asked.<br>"No there's more, 7 infact" Sherlock blurted out.  
>"How'd you know that?" Darcy asked.<br>"Darcy I'm me" Sherlock commented. They all stood around looking at each other and their surroundings while they waited. Suddenly two flashes of red came from the side and attacked Darcy in a hug.  
>"What is it with you girls and jumping on each other and hugging?" Sherlock asked.<br>"Oh shut up you" Darcy commented as she hugged Darcy and Amy back.  
>"All right we've got quite a few introductions to go through so listen carefully"<br>"Sherlock, Bingley, and John, this is River, Rory, Amy, Arthur, Castiel, Anya, and Merlin. Amy and Rory, this is Sherlock, John, and Bingley. River, this is Sherlock, John, Bingley, Castiel, Arthur, Anya, and Merlin. Castiel, Arthur, Anya, and Merlin this is River, Sherlock, John, and Bingley. How we all know each other is going to include a lot of long and detailed stories that I'm sure we can talk about later while eating Shwarma" the Doctor introduced them all very quickly. The group all said hello to each other.  
>"Why is she staring at me like that?" Sherlock asked the group when he noticed Castiel staring at him.<br>"Because you're amazing" Castiel smiled as she randomly hugged him and then let go when Arthur cleared his throat.

"So then we're all here I guess that means we should start with this right?"  
>"Come on you should know I'm really upset you didn't invite me" this voice said. The whole group turned around and saw Jack Harkness.<br>"Aren't you supposed to be babysitting?" Darcy asked.  
>"Well the minute the Doctor told me about it I just went off with this little beauty right here. So technically I am still babysitting her" Jack teased as he pointed to his vortex manipulator.<br>"I thought I made sure it didn't work" the Doctor told him.  
>"I know a guy" Jack shrugged and then he looked over at Anya.<p>

"Hello and who might you be?" he asked smiling at her.  
>"NO" Darcy, the Doctor, and Merlin shouted at him.<br>"I can't say hello to anyone these days now can I?"

"So unless we have any other unexpected guests I think we should start this thing" River suggested.

"Jack would you like to be on the Doctor and I's team" Darcy offered.

"Well is there any other team I would be on?" he asked walking over to them.  
>"Good luck then" Arthur smirked at them.<br>"And may the best win" River smirked back.  
>"Eh eh may the odds be ever in your favor" Bingley corrected her.<p>

"OOOO I like you" Castiel smiled. The groups then all ran off in different directions.

* * *

><p>"I have no clue where Atlantis is?" Bingley admitted as they started walking off.<p>

"It's located in Athens and the next plane from here to there is at 4:00 o'clock" Sherlock informed them. John and Bingley gave him an astonished look.  
>"Saw it on a sign earlier"<br>"Or we could just use these babies" Bingley suggested as she pointed to her vortex manipulator. She tried to use it but it didn't work. John and Sherlock tried there's as well.  
>"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Bingley sighed.<br>"What?" Sherlock and John asked in unison.  
>"The batteries are dead"<br>"Well maybe we can still beat them if we catch the plane?" John suggested.  
>"Oh yes we definitely stand a chance against a bunch of time travelers"<br>"You never know I'm only making suggestions here" Suddenly Bingley eyed a motorbike with a side car and hopped on it.  
>"John get on behind me. Sherlock get in the sidecar" The boys were about to question her methods till she gave them one of her threatening looks and they obeyed.<br>"Do you even know how to drive a motorbike?" John asked.  
>"It's gonna be one of those days" Bingley told him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright so Atlantis how do we plan on getting there?" Merlin asked.<br>"I don't know" Arthur shrugged.  
>"Well we can't use these things the batteries are dead" Castiel told them.<p>

"Doctor I don't see Indiana Jones anywhere" they suddenly heard this familiar voice say. Castiel, Arthur, Merlin, and Anya all looked to their right and saw this tall man with spiked up hair wearing a blue suit with a very young Darcy beside him.

"Look don't blame me this is where a friend of mine said he last saw him" the man answered back. At that moment Anya was just looking around taking in her surroundings until she noticed Arthur's clothes. He was wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, cacky's, some boots, and a satchel.  
>"Oh Doctor you genius" she whispered to herself.<br>"What?" Merlin whispered.  
>"Hang on a moment" she said to her group. She quickly went to a hat stand in a nearby bar and snatched up a brown fedora and placed it on Arthur's head.<br>"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just wait" Anya whispered.  
>"Wow Arthur you look really hot" Castiel complimented him.<br>"It's the weather that's making me all sweaty and I don't get it why am I wearing this hat?" he asked.  
>"That's him" young Darcy shouted at the man. Soon she quickly ran to them.<br>"Hang on Darcy you don't want to just jump on him" the man shouted after her.  
>"Hello I'm Darcy Lightwood it's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Jones" she introduced herself to Arthur.<br>"What?" he asked. Anya stepped on his foot.  
>"Um hello?"<br>"Wow you look different then I pictured you but wow. I mean really….wow" she squealed and grabbed onto the arm of the man next to her.  
>"Doctor this is amazing" they heard her whisper. The Doctor gave them a questioning look.<br>"Nice to meet you I'm the Doctor" he introduced himself.  
>"Are you Merriam?" Darcy asked Castiel.<br>"Yes, yes I am" Castiel lied.

"Hi wow you're gorgeous" she complimented her.

"So what are you searching for?" Darcy asked. Merlin, Arthur, and Castiel looked at Anya realizing what she had done. Anya smiled at herself.

"Darcy" the Doctor commented.  
>"We're searching for Atlantis" Merlin told her.<br>"Atlantis? Really? Well then how would you like a special ride" Darcy offered.  
>"Darcy" the Doctor commented.<br>"You know where it is?" Castiel asked.

"Well I don't but I'm sure the Doctor does we'd be glad to take you there wouldn't we" The Doctor looked like he was about to object towards her but quickly gave in when he saw the look on Darcy's face.  
>"Follow me" the Doctor offered. The group quickly had a little celebration now that they knew they were getting taken there by TARDIS.<br>"So how is that the Doctor?" Arthur asked Castiel

"He changes his face sometimes" she explained.  
>"That was brilliant by the way Anya" Merlin complimented her.<p>

"Thank you" she said back.

* * *

><p>"Can't believe it that's so like him to not let us use these" River said when she tried to use her vortex manipulator.<br>"I think he wants this to be a fair game that's why" Rory suggested.  
>"So how do we plan on getting to a city that's under water?" Amy asked.<br>"Oh I have an idea" River said when she noticed a certain man and started walking towards him as she put on her Hallucinogenic lipstick.  
>"What's she doing?" Rory asked.<br>"You don't want to know" Amy told him. River tapped the man on the shoulder and saw that the guy had dark hair and a mustache.  
>"Howard Stark?" River asked hopefully.<br>"Yes" he winked at her. She kissed him right there on the spot.  
>"River" Rory shouted at her feeling the father in him come out.<br>"What? I'm only making sure we get a free ride from the greatest inventor of our time" she said as if it was nothing.

* * *

><p>"You cut off the battery supplies on the vortex manipulator" Darcy asked as her the Doctor and Jack walked around.<br>"Of course I did I wanted it to be fair besides I don't plan on there just being one winner" he answered.  
>"Are you kidding me" Darcy said.<br>"Nope" he smiled at her.  
>"Come on I wouldn't have come if I knew there was going to be no real competition"<p>

"I didn't even invite you" the Doctor told him.  
>"Right cause I'm your go to babysitter" Jack said.<p>

"And we love you" Darcy said trying to make him feel better"

"Hang on why did you invite all these people here?" Darcy asked.  
>"I had to use up my Shwarma gift card your mum gave to me last Christmas. $100 for a food gift card? I mean honestly how much does she think I eat?" Darcy and Jack rolled their eyes at him.<br>"So brought everyone here for nothing?"  
>"I thought I would give them a special day you know. One adventure and then a free dinner"<p>

"That's really sweet actually" Darcy said.  
>"I know it is that's why I came up with that plan. Now then I guess we should go to the restaurant that's where we're gonna meet everyone when this is all over after all" the Doctor sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>"So who are you really?" the Doctor asked Castiel as she leaned against the railing in the TARDIS as she watched Arthur and Darcy talk to each other.<br>"Merriam Ravenwood" she lied. The Doctor raised one of his eyebrows.  
>"Alright? How'd you catch on?"she asked.<br>"For starters I don't recall Indy having an English accent"  
>"I'm the Queen of Camelot and Indy is King Arthur"<br>"No you're not"  
>"Yes I am, you'll see"<br>"When?"  
>"In the future"<br>"I look forward to that" We both looked at Darcy and Arthur.  
>"Are you gonna tell her?"<br>"No I would never"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because look at how happy she is" the Doctor smiled at her. The TARDIS stopped.  
>"Alright here we are then Atlantis when it was at it's greatest too" the Doctor announced. They all stepped out of the TARDIS. It looked amazing. Everything was clean and proper and beautiful. It really was a Utopia. Just then Castiel, Arthur, Merlin, and Anya disappeared.<br>"Where'd they go?" Darcy asked. The Doctor pulled her back into the TARDIS as he told her that they had messed with time in some sort of weird way and that taking an archaeologist back to the past just sent them back to their original time so they wouldn't be spoiled of what actually happened.

* * *

><p>"Well we stole a motorbike, got on a plane and a boat and here we are in the middle of the ocean" John sighed.<br>"Did you have any idea of how we were supposed to go from here Sherlock?" Bingley asked.  
>"Find a submarine?"<br>"Oh sure and I'm positive there are just hundreds of them just lying around somewhere" Bingley said. Just then this great shadow passed over them and a sort of jet hovered on the deck of the ship a door was opened and they saw River, Amy, Rory, and some guy.  
>"Want a ride?" River asked.<br>"Sure" the three said in unison as they hopped on the plane.  
>"Is that Tony Stark's dad?" Bingley asked.<br>"Possibly" Amy hinted.  
>"Alright everyone hold on tight we're going in" Howard told them.<br>"Going in where?" John asked.  
>"Into the water"<p>

"But we can't this is the plane" Rory pointed out.  
>"Always the logical one aren't you Rory" Sherlock smacked him on the shoulder. Howard put the plane into a nose dive and everyone was trying to not let out any girlish scream they had in them as they hit the water. The wings of the plane pulled in and they were going through the water like it was just a normal submarine.<br>"I see it" Amy announced as they saw the underground city that had once been Atlantis and at that moment everyone disappeared and Howard Stark suddenly became very confused about what he was doing in the middle of the ocean.

* * *

><p>"Ok so you put all of this together just to spend a gift card?" Castiel asked as she took a bite into her Shwarma.<br>"Yes I thought it was a very good idea?" the Doctor said.

"You could have just said want to go out for dinner" Bingley told him.  
>"But where's the fun in that?"<br>"Less running around" Arthur commented. The dinner went quite nice actually. Everyone got along well with each other. The Doctor and Darcy looked at all of the people with them and knew they were loved at that moment. That even some from hundreds of years ago would come see them at a moment's notice.  
>"I'd like to make a toast" Darcy stood up.<br>"To having the most brilliant friends in the universe that anyone could ask for" she smiled.  
>"Cheers" they all said back clinking their glasses.<p>

**Sorry it's not the best but I hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Also got some things to say first for any Game of Thrones fans out there if I wrote a Robb Stark/OC fic would any of you read it? and second I just uploaded a little genderswap sherlock fan fic so if you like Sherlock check that out and third I'm still taking one shot suggestions for my story and that's it! Blah i don't want to go to school tomorrow I just wanna sleep and write all day. Sorry if I sound really whiney.  
><strong>


	73. The Poisened Chalice part 1

**Requested by Hannah here it is! This takes place after the Unicorn episode and before Le Morte de Arthur.**

I blew a raspberry out of boredom as I leaned against a little window sill in the hallway of the castle with Anya. I started to lightly knock my head against the wall while I looked out the window. Anya gave me this look like I was completely psycho.  
>"What are you doing?" she asked.<br>"Trying to make an idea on how we can get home magically pop into my head" I told her.  
>"I thought we agreed that we couldn't and I thought you said you wanted to say. I also thought-"<br>"I can remember my own thoughts" I cut her off a bit rudely.  
>"I'm sorry it's just I miss it that's all aren't you thinking about going back sometime soon?"<br>"Well I'm not so eager as you seem to be"  
>"You should"<br>"I don't want to why are you acting so crabby?"

"It's just I might quite possibly have feelings for Arthur and I don't want them to grow stronger because if they do it's going to be a choice then. Stay here while the life I could have had fades away or leave someone heartbroken but enjoy being home again" I explained. I looked at Anya and saw she was giving me this stupid look as she bit her bottom lip and smiled at me.  
>"All you heard is that I might have feelings for Arthur then?" I asked. She nodded.<p>

"OH my god. Oh my god" she screamed like a girly girl.  
>"Stop it and drop it" I told her.<br>"Awww you two would be so cute together. You two could have strawberry blonde haired bebes" I then gave her a challenging look.

"And you and Merlin could have like some weird combo of blonde and black haired bebes" I joked.

"Ah hem" we heard this familiar voice cough announcing that they were behind us. We both looked behind us and saw Merlin carrying these heavy sacks.  
>"Oh hello there Merlin I see you're back from your meeting thingy. Anya and I were on the subject of what yours and her's children would-" Anya stuffed this random apple, that she had grabbed off a passerby's basket, into my mouth. Merlin laughed at that.<p>

"So how'd it go?" Anya asked sounding very interested. Earlier today this king from another kingdom showed up to make peace accords with Camelot. According to Merlin the two kingdoms had been at each others throats for years and that if this peace treaty went well it would be a blessing for all of Camelot.  
>"Oh you know it went well"<br>"Good"  
>"Yeah very good" they talked with each other. I just stood there eating my apple. I had no clue what went on between them in Ealdor but ever since we got back they had both been acting strangely awkward around each other. This chick accidentally ran into Anya, dropping the dresses she had been carrying. I noticed her as one of the maids from the other king's party she was wearing some sort of turban (I have no clue why cause she looked like an idiot with it on) but you could tell she had dark brown hair underneath it, she also had amazingly pale skin, and these huge blue doeish eyes.<p>

"Oh here I'll help" Merlin offered as he knelt down to help her pick things up. Anya went down to help her too but the girl lightly pushed her away and Merlin barely noticed it. Anya looked at me with her mouth open. She stomped over to me and leaned against the window sill with me.  
>"What a little…."<br>"Tart" I corrected her. I noticed the girl and Merlin lock eyes.

"Hi I'm Merlin" Merlin introduced himself with this weird smile on his face. It wasn't that hard for Anya and I to decipher what it meant. Anya and I both gasped as we realized that we wanted to pummel this chick to the ground.

"Hello I'm Cara. You're Arthur's servant it must be such an honor" stupid Turban girl introduced herself to him.  
>"It must be such an honor" Anya whisperedmade fun of her to me.  
>"Yeah it is someone's got to keep the place running" Merlin tried to say as if it was nothing.<br>"Thank you Merlin" Cara smiled at him.  
>"Thank you Merlin" Anya and I copied her voice. Merlin must have forgotten what he had started talking to her for in the first place because he still had one of her dresses she had been carrying in his hand. He quickly laughed to himself and handed it back to her. Anya and I rolled our eyes at her. As she walked away I noticed her giving us this look that said "Go crawl in a hole and die". Anya and I made sure to give her the same look back. We noticed Merlin watch her retreating back. Anya grabbed my unfinished apple.<br>"Oi Stupid face" she snapped at him as she threw my apple at him and hit him in the head. That got his attention clearly.  
>"I thought you had chores. Castiel, I will see you later at dinner. Merlin" she sneered at him.<br>"What's her problem?" Merlin asked. I gave him a look.  
>"What?" I ignored him as I followed after Anya to go comfort her.<br>"What?" he asked again.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that….that"<br>"Tart" Castiel blurped out a word for me as I paced back and forth in my room.  
>"Yes what does she think she's doing is she like blind about what's going on?"<br>"Pardon?"  
>"You know me and Merlin" I explained.<br>"I'm sorry every time I ask you about Merlin it's all 'Oh look Castiel there's a butterfly over there let's go chase it and forget you brought this up'" she imitated my voice. I just plopped down on my bed and let out a huff.  
>"Having male troubles you two?" Arthur asked as he stood in my doorway.<br>"I'm sorry did we invite you in?" Castiel asked standing up. I couldn't tell if she looked happy to see him or angry.  
>"Well there's this new thing called doors you're supposed to close them when you want privacy but obviously you two don't know how to do that because this is the second time I've awkwardly easvedropped on a conversation of yours" Arthur smiled.<br>"Oh ho you are so funny I'm busting my sides" Castiel fake smiled at him as she shut the door in his face.  
>"So you won't mind then sitting by me at the feast tonight?" his muffled voice asked through the wooden door. I looked at Castiel as I quickly forgot about Merlin.<br>"Say yes, say yes" I whispered to her. She shook her head stubbornly.  
>"You'll thank me for this" I told her as I covered her mouth.<br>"Yes Arthur it would be my pleasure" I imitated her voice.  
>"Alright then. I just wanted to tell you I'll be wearing red you know so we don't clash. But if you want to match that's fine with me but people will think that we're a couple. Not saying that that's a bad thing. Right..well..(cough)…I'm just going to go now" Arthur said abruptly as he walked off.<br>"I hate you" Castiel told me.  
>"Somebody has to be damn happy right now" I poked a finger at her.<p>

* * *

><p>"So you wore red" I saw Arthur smile at Castiel as I watched them from across the room at my separate table. I was so glad I had forced her into that red dress I found.<br>"Yeah I sort of wasn't listening on when you said you'd be wearing red too soooo…"  
>"It looks good" he complimented her.<br>"Thank you" she blushed looking away. I took a bite of my chicken and then looked at Merlin standing in the back. All of my anger evaporated when I saw what he was wearing. It was some sort of theatrical outfit with tights and a beret with big fluffy feathers. Every time I looked at him I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. I guess it was about time I broke up the awkwardness between us. The reason we hadn't been as close friends as we had been was because Merlin was still trying to get over how he let slip that he said that I was beautiful back in Ealdor. I had found it nice but now I saw him in a new light. While I walked towards him I heard the King from the other kingdom ask Arthur.

"Is this Camelot's newest princess?"

"No"  
>"Oh god no"<br>"We are so not together"

"No"

"Never ever" Castiel and Arthur both said in one confused mess.  
>"Never ever?" Arthur asked as he turned towards her. Castiel looked at me for help but I just gave her a thumbs up.<br>"So nice hat" I complimented Merlin as I strode over next to him.

"Thanks" he said noticing my sarcasm.  
>"I think you should wear it more often. Actually I think if you ran fast enough you could fly cause of all the feathers you have" I joked. Merlin ripped off the beret and I saw him look over at Cara who was giving us this awful stare.<br>"So she's pretty" I said wondering what he would say. Then he suddenly noticed me.  
>"Yeah"<br>"I mean I'm sure you've seen better though probably"  
>"Well obviously yeah"<p>

"I mean they're probably not in this room but I'm sure you've seen better. One that doesn't wear a stupid turban on her head" I muttered the last part to myself. We went silent as the other king made this speech to Uther about how happy he was that there was now peace in between the kingdoms and that he was giving Arthur and Uther these goblets as a sign of their friendship.  
>"I'm not sure what a cup has to do with friendship" I joked to Merlin making him laugh. Just then stupid turban girl walked over to Merlin looking very worried. I just rolled my eyes at her when she approached us.<br>"I need to tell you something" she said towards Merlin.  
>"Well go on say it" I said to her rudely.<br>"It's just for Merlin's ears don't you have something better to do like be a noble woman instead of spending your time with the lower beings" she gave me a dirty look. Merlin looked like he was about to defend me but before he could say anything Cara took his hand and led him out. I felt stupid for not defending myself and that I should have ignored her. Who was she to say what I could and could not do? Castiel was right she was a little Tart. The next time I saw her I was going to tell it to her.

I noticed that we were about to do a toast to...something so I quickly grabbed a cup and stood up. I saw Castiel and Arthur were slyly holding hands and smiling to themselves when they stood up. Just as we were about to drink Merlin ran in and snatched Arthur's cup out of his hand.  
>"Merlin what are you doing?" Arthur asked him.<p>

"He laced your cup with poison" Merlin said pointing at the other king. I noticed Cara standing off in the corner and she gave a small smile towards me.  
>"This is an outrage" the other king snapped at Merlin as him and his men stood up and pointed their swords at him.<p>

"Order your men to put down their swords you're outnumbered" Uther told him as almost every knight in Camelot stood with their swords unsheathed and pointed at the other kings men.

"Arthur unlatch your hand from the lady Castiel's and control your man servant" Uther ordered. Arthur and Castiel let go of each others hands like they touched something hot.  
>"We weren't holding each others hands I had a hand cramp and he was massaging it" Castiel lied a bit quietly. I saw Morgana, who was sitting beside Uther, smile at her as if she caught her lie.<br>"Merlin have we been at the gin again?" Arthur asked as he dragged him over towards Uther. I started to inch my way towards their table so I could hear what they were saying to each other.

"You know you could be strung up for making an accusation like this right boy?" Uther asked of him.

"I know" Merlin answered.

"Who has told you of this?"  
>"I can't say"<br>"Give me the cup" Merlin slowly handed him the cup.  
>"You swear this is not laced with poison?" Uther asked the other king.<br>"I swear it on my life" he answered.  
>"Then you have no problem then drinking from it?" the other king held his hand out for the cup but Uther pulled it away from him.<br>"No if this is true I want the pleasure of killing you myself" then he held the cup out to Merlin.  
>"You drink it" he told him.<br>"Wait if he drinks it he'll die" Arthur defended him.

_Woo Arthur and Merlin bromance for the win_ I cheered with myself.

"Yes and he will have died bravely" Uther answered.

"And if he doesn't?" the other king asked.  
>"Then you have my apology"<br>"Uther he's just a boy" Gaius put in.  
>"Well he should know better" Uther said.<br>"Father this is ridiculous I'll drink it" Arthur offered about to grab the cup from Merlin.  
>"No!" Castiel exclaimed and suddenly all eyes were on her. She tried to find some words to say but she just bit her lip and sat down embarrassed at what she had just said.<br>"It's alright Arthur it's my responsibility" Merlin said to him. Arthur backed off and Merlin took a sip. For a moment nothing happened and I was relieved. That was until he fell to the floor unconsious.

**DUN DUN DUNN! Look at that I ended it at a cliffhanger. I hope you liked it. I missed writing this sorry that's it been awhile I started writing for my dw fic and that's why cuz it came back on air. I hope you liked this going back to series one chap. I'm still taking request for possible one shots that I could write before season five so if you have any ideas just send them in. Alright that's it I love you all and hope you enjoyed this. **


	74. A sister says farewell

**Hey guys no this is not the Poisoned Chalice part 2 it's me still trying to get over the Angels take Manhattan so if you haven't seen it yet don't read this but yeah Caution this might be a bit sad. **

_"Mummy,mummy,mummy,mummy" Lily said as she prodded me in the back while Arthur and I were trying to sleep. _  
><em>"I think you're daughter wants to speak to you" Arthur mumbled as he tried not to open his eyes. <em>  
><em>"She's your daughter too" I yawned as I scooted closer to him in bed. <em>  
><em>"My names not mummy" I turned over and saw Lily's big blue eyes staring at me. <em>_I gave her a small smile and she climbed into bed with us. _

_"I can't sleep" she told me.  
>"Nightmare?" I asked. She nodded.<br>"Can you tell me a story?" she asked.  
>"I can tell you loads of stories" I assured her as I sat up and leaned against the bedpost and pulled her close to me. She randomly smushed my face with both of her hands making me laugh.<br>"I wanna hear about my Aunt and Uncle" she told me.  
>"Rory and Amy" I smiled at her. She hadn't met them before but I had talked spoken to her about them and all of their adventures.<br>"Alright then Rory and Amy, the Ponds" I started. I told her the story of what happened when Rory and Amy went to Venice with the Doctor and fought against these strange vampire fish, and Lily loved all of it.  
>"I want to meet them someday" she told me.<br>"I promise you will. She said she'd visit us at some point and she always keeps her promises" I assured her. She yawned and lay down on my chest and fell asleep. I knew Amy would come visit us soon she had too. The world seemed so empty without her around. _

* * *

><p>I thought I would have to wait years to here that noise again. That familiar wooshing noise that always brought me happiness. My fear was that, that blue box would show up one day and I'd have to see Amelia looking young and beautiful as ever with still so much a head of her while I was just near the end of my life and I would have to miss everything. But no that wasn't going to happen today apparently. Today I would have Lily and Amelia officially meet each other. I got up from Arthur and I's bed and looked out the window into the abandoned courtyard. It was the early morning and the day was overcast making the TARDIS look like the most colorful thing in the world out there. I smiled to myself as it fully materialized. I saw the Doctor step out of the TARDIS by himself. The other must have been inside probably eating breakfast or something. The Doctor looked up at me and gave me this small smile and waved at me slowly. I smiled back and waved to him excitedly. I ran back to the bed and shook Arthur awake.<br>"Arthur wake up quickly" I told him. His eyes shot open. He looked frightened for a moment when he noticed the hastiness in my voice but relaxed after he saw the smile on my face.

"What's going on?" he asked grabbing my hand.  
>"He's here, the Doctor" I told him. Arthur smiled at me looking so happy. He knew how much I looked forward to these visits with the Doctor and whoever was in the TARDIS with him.<br>"You think he brought Amelia along with him?" he asked as he got up and put a shirt on.  
>"I really hope he did. Quick wake Lily up and we can take her down with us" I whispered as we hastily put some warm clothes on. Arthur went into what had been my old chambers but were now Lily's. A second later I heard him walking back with Lily on his hip as she had her head resting on his shoulder.<br>"Why are we awake?" she asked as she scratched her eye. I went over to her.  
>"Today you're going to meet the Doctor and maybe your Aunt Amy and Uncle Rory" I told her. She perked up a bit. I smiled at her and put a cloak on her as we headed down the stairs and walked to the courtyard. The Doctor hadn't moved a centimeter. I saw him notice how much Lily had grown, since the last time he saw, which had been when she was just a baby. I ran to the Doctor and hugged him. He hugged me back tightly.<br>"Hello other Pond" he said to me quietly. I smiled at the nickname he had given me.

"Arthur" he nodded.  
>"And what might your name be?" the Doctor smiled at Lily who was still being held by Arthur.<p>

"Lily, sir" she introduced herself holding her small hand out to him and he shook it while smiling at her politeness. I watched as Lily looked at the blue box and smiled in amazement.  
>"So what are you doing here? Are we going on another scavenger hunt around the world? Where's Darcy? Is Amy here?" I asked him. Suddenly his smile deflated a bit.<br>"Doctor what's wrong?" I asked.  
>"Arthur I know this is a bit odd to ask but may I speak to her alone please?" the Doctor asked. Arthur looked nervously between the Doctor and I. He nodded slowly and then walked off with Lily.<br>"But wait I want to meet Rory and Amy" I heard Lily say to him but Arthur sort of ignored it. I looked at the Doctor feeling my heart pound in my chest. What was wrong with him? Why was he alone? We stood in silence for what felt like forever. The Doctor was just watching me the whole time as if he was soaking in everything about me at that moment. He kept opening his mouth as if he was about to say something but nothing would come out. I was afraid to ask what was going on.

"There's something I need to tell you about Amy" he started off. It felt like right there I didn't want to listen to him anymore. I wanted to run back inside and never hear what he was about to say next. I started to shake my head at him for some reason and he grabbed my hands.

"Castiel, Amy is gone"  
>"No" I whispered.<br>"She got sent to the 1930's to go after Rory when he ran into a Weeping Angel. She sacrificed herself to the angel to be with him. She did it bravely"  
>"But can't you go and get her? Doctor please she's my sister"<br>"When she went back it was a fixed point in time and I could never visit her again. She's stuck there forever"  
>"Stop it" I wanted to shout at him as I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks.<br>"She's going to be happy though she'll get to spend the remainder of her life with Rory and she'll be safe and-"  
>"And I'll never see her again. She didn't even get to see how Lily's grown up" I told him through choked tears. All I could think about now was how much time I barely got to spend with her. Seven years and a couple day' that's how much time we had together. I had missed everything and now she was gone. I fell against the Doctor and he caught me and gave me a hug. I could feel him crying too. Now I knew the dark side of traveling with the Doctor. I still loved him but now I knew what happened if you got to involved in spending your life in the TARDIS. When the Doctor and I split apart he handed me this small piece of paper. It seemed like it had been ripped out of a small paperback book.<br>"She wanted you to read this" he told me.  
>"What's it say?" I asked.<br>"I don't know she told me not to read ahead" he smiled to himself. I walked away from him for a moment and headed towards a corridor where I could be alone. I saw Arthur set Lily down and tell her to stay where she was and he tried to follow me but the Doctor stopped him. Lily was standing by herself now watching Arthur and I nervously. I couldn't even think of what I was going to tell her. I finally found a corridor and leaned against a pillar as I read it.

_Now Doctor I want you to deliver this page to Castiel after you read this. __I don't want her to not know what happened to me. I want her to know that I'm alright and that my life is happy. I don't want her to be kept waiting because if there's one thing you've probably learned Doctor it's that us Pond girls don't like to be kept waiting. Oh and don't read ahead of this sentence.  
><em>

Of course the first thing I ended up doing was reading the wrong part. I took a breath to steady myself and looked for the part that was written just for me.

_Hello Castiel if you're reading this then that means I'm long gone. Actually if you're reading this I'm not even born yet but long gone sounds better _ I smiled at that.

_I know it probably hurts to hear that I'm gone and I'm very sad too that we'll never get to see each other again. Please don't be mad at yourself for not being there when I was growing up. It's not your fault you ended up in medieval times and it's not your fault that you fell in love and stayed there. What matters is that we're both happy in the end. Don't worry about me never seeing Lily that's what I've got River for. She promised me years ago that she'd go and visit you and Arthur loads of times and take lots of pictures to show Rory and I. And she kept to her word. Lily is beautiful and everything I pictured she would be she sounds a lot like a little you from what River's told me. You better keep her out of trouble. Actually speaking of River, right now as I'm writing this she's apparently going to this planet called The Library for a little exploration since she's a professor now she told me she'd bring us all back souvenirs._ As if I hadn't been crying enough already the tears were now starting again because I knew what would happen to River at the Library. I knew that she was going to die there.

_ I wish I was with you right now so I could hug you and let you know that you and I are going to be ok. I love you so much and you are the best older sister a girl could ask for. Now go on an adventure and live your life do and do something amazing for me. _

I held the little piece of paper close to me. I had no idea how long I sat there in silence but eventually I got back up to find Arthur waiting for me. I ran to him and he enveloped me in a hug. I didn't cry this time though. I had cried enough for today.

"Where's the Doctor?" I asked noticing the TARDIS was gone.  
>"He said he had to go but he promised that someone else would be coming soon" Arthur said to me. I felt Lily tug on my dress. She looked up at me scared wondering what was wrong with me. I put on a smile for her and then I heard this strange electric noise. I looked up and saw this woman with short curly hair dressed in this very nice outfit. She smiled at me.<p>

"Hello Sweetie" she said to me.


	75. Sneaky Peeky

**Hey guys it's been awhile I missed you did you miss me? I missed you guys :D Anyways guess what I have a little sneaky peaky of what's coming up. Do you wanna read it? Are you sure? Ok go on and read it and then I will chat with you all afterwards. Is it weird that I talk to you like this you're probably not even reading this and I'm just insanely talking to myself but I like to think I have some sort of communication with you guys right? Right? Ok I'll shut up now.**

"Castiel I am serious I have to go" I tried to keep my voice calm as I talked to the little boy that was like a miniature version of Merlin. I had no clue how I even got stuck with him. I knew Arya was walking around with Anya, and Lily was with her nurse Yara, who had promised to watch over her while Arthur and I were at the council meeting.

"I know that's why I'm up here to tell you to go faster" he advised me. He sounded sincere but so far he had been doing nothing but distracting me. He somehow persuaded me into showing him Excalibur and into throwing him up in the air and catching him. Curse his adorableness and he was almost four. How could an almost four year old have so much power of me. Oh god four years nothing has happened everything has been perfect and tranquil and I couldn't be happier.

"I have an idea let's play hide and seek" I whispered to Castiel as I got down on his level.  
>"I'll count you hide got it?"<br>"Got it" he gave me a thumbs up and then ran off. I quickly finished up getting ready.  
>"Alright Castiel I give up you win" I told him when I was done. I didn't hear anything. No giggles or scampering little feet just silence.<br>"Castiel?" I asked looking around the room now. Again there was no answer. I checked under the bed and in the closet but he wasn't there. I quickly swore. How the hell could I lose a kid. I quickly ran towards where the council meeting was being held. I found Merlin and Arthur of course bickering like always because they didn't know they were in love with each other yet. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Castiel" Arthur smiled up at me.  
>"Sorry I'm late" I apologized as I scampered down the last of the steps.<br>"No your not late we've got plenty of time" he lied.

"Right because everyone else just simply got here early" I joked.  
>"Of course they did" he nodded at me.<p>

"Now on that note Merlin I lost your child" I immediately ran up to Merlin.  
>"Did you lose Castiel in a game of hide and seek?" he asked. I nodded.<p>

"Look behind you" he sighed. I confusedly looked behind me and found Cas smiling up at me. He had been following me the whole time and was using his shortness as a advantage.  
>"I got you" he laughed.<br>"He's good at doing that" Merlin said as he picked him up and hefted him over his shoulder making him laugh.  
>"We'll be back in a moment it's time to go see mummy" he said towards Castiel.<p>

"You're no fun"  
>"Yeah I know you tell me that all the time" Cas waved to Arthur and I.<p>

**End of sneek peek I hope you liked it. Ok question time. I think we should do like an honesty thing on here for fun so if there's any question that you ever wanted to ask me just ask and also If I lets say tried to write a modern version of this story would any of you guys read it? Anyways that its and thank you all to the lovely people who read this story and have been with it since the beginning I love you all and every review,favorite, story alert, and private message you send me just makes my heart flutter and I just wanted you all to know.  
>oh also HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRADLEY well at least here in America still but yeah Happy Birthday!(Blows noise maker)<strong>


	76. Arthur's Bane part 1

**Alright don't hate me I know this is a short chapter but it's also the official beginning of series 5 wooohoooo. Seriously I'm enjoying it so far ahhhhhhhh.**

"Castiel I am serious I have to go" I tried to keep my voice calm as I talked to the little boy that was like a miniature version of Merlin. I had no clue how I even got stuck with him. I knew Arya was walking around with Anya and Lily was with her nurse Yara, who had promised to watch over her while Arthur and I were at the council meeting.

"I know that's why I'm up here to tell you to go faster" he advised me. He sounded sincere but so far he had been distracting me. He somehow persuaded me into showing him Excalibur and into throwing him up in the air and catching him. Curse his adorableness. I would've just told him to go play with his sister and thank him for

"I have an idea let's play hide and seek" I whispered to him.  
>"I'll count you hide got it?"<br>"Got it" he gave me a thumbs up and then ran off. I quickly finished up getting ready.  
>"Alright Castiel I give up you win" I told him. I didn't hear anything.<br>"Castiel?" I asked looking around the room now. Again there was no answer. I checked under the bed and in the closet but he wasn't there. I quickly swore. How the hell could I lose a kid. I quickly ran towards where the council meeting was being held. I quickly found Merlin and Arthur of course bickering. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Castiel" Arthur smiled at me.  
>"Sorry I'm late"<br>"No you're not late we've got plenty of time" he lied.

"Right because everyone else just simply got here early" I joked.

"Now on that note Merlin I lost your child" I immediately ran up to Merlin.  
>"Did you lose Castiel in a game of hide and seek?" he asked. I nodded.<p>

"Look behind you" he sighed. I confusedly looked behind me and found Cas smiling up at me. He had been following me the whole time and was using his shortness as a advantage.  
>"I got you" he laughed.<br>"He's good at doing that" Merlin said as he picked him up and hefted him over his shoulder making him laugh.  
>"We'll be back in a moment it's time to go see mummy" he said towards Castiel.<p>

"You're no fun"  
>"Yeah I know you tell me that all the time" Cas waved to Arthur and I.<p>

"So shall we be going then?" I asked as I turned to Arthur.  
>"Well there is one matter that needs to be taken care of" he said as he slowly inched towards me with this sly smile on his face backing me against a wall.<br>"Oh and what might that be" I joked going along with it.  
>"You see if you remember I wasn't there this morning to give you your morning kiss"<br>"And I was so upset" I pretended to pout as I bit lip. He finally leaned in and kissed me.

"Ah hem" we heard this low voice notify us that he was there. Arthur and I split a part both blushing and saw Lancelot he raised his eyebrows at me in a very humorous manner.  
>"Thank you Lancelot for reminding us of where we should be the Queen was just trying to distract me" I pushed Arthur on the shoulder making him laugh. We walked into the council room and sat at the round table along with the other knights. It didn't matter how many times I had down at it with Arthur before, I still got chills. Sadly though Arthur and I had to stop our joking tone and be all serious.<br>"Here you are my lady" my new handmaiden Sifa offered as she pulled out my chair for me.  
>"Oh thank you" I smiled to her. She was so adorable and very good at her job. I would have rather had Gwen be me handmaiden but at the moment she was pregnant. That's right her and Lancelot finally got married. Anyways since she couldn't fulfill the job I had to find a new one and luckily Sifa showed up right on time.<br>"If there's anything you need please tell me" she said.  
>"Could you please check on Lily and make sure she isn't being to much trouble for her nurse"<br>"Of course my lady"

"It's just Castiel" I told her she nodded and walked out. I looked to Arthur telling him to start.

"Knights of Camelot, friends. We welcome you to this Round Table meeting. For three long years we have been blessed with peace and prosperity but now it seems as if a shadow has crossed over our lands" I took a deep breath and stood up next to Arthur. I still wasn't used to the whole public speaking thing.

"Sir Gwaine set off for Ismere about six weeks again with him we sent about 3 score of our best men. There has been no word from them since though"

"At our request we sent Sir Elyan to the Northern borders to search for him and the others"

"According to him, there were no signs or clues to where they could be"

"It's as if they've vanished off the face of the earth" Arthur finished my sentence we had knack for doing things like that sometimes.

* * *

><p>"Ow Lily, Arya, no. Please stop trying to braid my hair" Lily's nurse Yara complained as Lily and Arya braided her hair into very tight braids. I smiled at her out of sympathy.<br>"But you look beautiful" Lily promised her.

"Yes we're just trying to braid your hair so we could be as good as my Auntie someday" Arya told her.  
>"Oi what's wrong with my braiding?" I asked Arya as I sat down beside her.<p>

"You're good but not that good. Oh I'm sorry mummy I shouldn't have said that" she apologized looking embarassed. I ruffled her raven black, curly hair and she smiled up at me with my eyes. Yara looked up to me for help. I guess she was still getting used to trying to take care of the little princess. Who could blame her I've watched over Lily and it's impossible she's got Castiel's spunk and energy and Arthur's ability to have control over someone with just the slightest amount of words. Just then the door opened to show Merlin with Castiel over his shoulder shouting at him about something.  
>"Child delivery" he sighed as he set him down.<br>"Ahhhhh boy" Arya screamed as she jokingly grabbed Lily's hand and they hid under Merlin and I's bed. Yara quickly took the chance to unbraid her long brown hair and let out a sigh of relief.

"Be nice to your brother you" I told Arya. I went up to Merlin and smiled at him.  
>"I should be heading back now Arthur will want me"<p>

"Merlin" we heard him shout. Merlin let out a groan and rolled his eyes as he quickly leaned down to kiss me.

"It's like he knows when I'm having a peaceful moment" Arthur sighed.

"Go on he's not that bad" I told him.  
>"When he's not angry"<br>"MERLIN" Arthur shouted.  
>"Like now" he smiled as he started to walk out.<p>

"Wait Merlin" Yara called to him. He paused in the door and turned around to look at her.

"Is it true what they say about Sir Gwaine being missing as well as the other knights?" she asked looking slightly nervous. Merlin slowly nodded.  
>"Oh I was just wondering" she tried to brush it off as if it was nothing. She let out an awkward cough.<p>

"Come on Lily it's time to go back to your mummy" she said as she picked Lily up and walked out with her. I swore I thought I saw that her eyes were tearing up.

* * *

><p>Arthur and I hovered over a map that night to devise a plan of what to do.<p>

"I heard a rumor that Morgana is hiding out in the Castle of Ismere" I told him looking at him to see his reaction.  
>"I heard so too" he didn't make eye contact with me.<br>"If that's true we need to go and get them then we know how much she hates us and we'll lose all of our men"  
>"I know but it feels like we'll be walking into a trap"<br>"Not if we catch her by surprise" I said as I saw a little route on the map.  
>"How?" he asked. I pointed to the route.<p>

"If we approach her from the west she won't catch us" I explained  
>"That's through Annis' kingdom though do you think she'd let us through?"<br>"Of course I think she would" I nodded smiling at him and he smiled back.  
>"Why did I marry someone so much smarter than me" he joked as he walked around the table and pulled me towards him.<p>

"Well you couldn't do all this work alone now could you?" I smirked pinching his cheeks.  
>"I'll gather some men and we'll leave at dawn"<br>"Including me then?" I tried to bargain.  
>"Castiel" he sighed pulling away from me and running his fingers through his hair.<br>"Arthur you know what I have against Morgana if we are going to have the chance to kill her...I want to do it. I know she's your sister but I can be she wants to be much of that as much as she wants to be friends with me. She stole my daughter from me, she almost took you away from me, and I'm not letting her take anything else away from me again ever" I whispered feeling terrible for speaking like this. This was the darker side of me that I knew I posessed. I wouldn't have been this way if it weren't for Morgana putting me through so much. Arthur looked at me and understood. He knew I was strong and that I could handle myself.  
>"Who will lead this place then?" he asked.<br>"We can put Anya in charge we both trust her enough and she is very wise"  
>"And your best friend"<br>"That to" I smiled.

"No one must know what we are up to"

"Agreed" I nodded. The door opened and we turned around to find Sifa with some clothes in her hands.  
>"I'm sorry for returning your laundry so late it's just that I've been so busy"<br>"It's fine, just put them on the bed" I smiled at her she nodded and did as she was told before she walked out. Arthur and I heard Lily scream in the room next door. We both froze for a moment but quickly ran to her and found Lily in her bed looking around the dark room in search of someone to comfort her. Arthur immediately went to her side as she held onto him tightly and was practically shaking. I saw some hair was sticking to her forehead from her sweating as well. She just held onto Arthur and kept crying.  
>"What happened?" I asked her. She started to calm down a bit and didn't let go of Arthur, who's shirt was practically soaked with her tears now.<br>"I saw something r-r-really scary" her voice shook. She looked up at Arthur and I with her tear stained face. My heart broke at the sight as I scooted closer to Arthur and held her with him.  
>"I saw father fighting in this very scary place and this man with black hair k-k-killed him" she said crying again.<p>

"Sweetheart please stop crying" I told her as I petted her hair. She shook her head.  
>"It was only a dream" Arthur tried to assure her.<br>"No it felt so real, I don't want you to die daddy. Please don't go anywhere I want you to stay with me forever" she begged as she held onto him tighter.  
>"Nothing bad is ever going to happen to me I promise" he whispered.<br>"You don't know that"  
>"I do you will always bring me back to Camelot Lily" she stayed silent for a moment.<br>"Lilith Igraine Pendragon don't you ever think for a second that anything bad is going to happen to me or any of us" he promised.  
>"I heard you, you're both leaving tomorrow" she said.<br>"But we are going to come back there's no doubt about it and when we do we'll be fine"

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" she asked him. He nodded and I went off back to our room.

* * *

><p>I ran out in the early morning to say goodbye to Castiel, Merlin, and Arthur. When I came outside I found Castiel saddling up her horse.<br>"I'll try not to blow up the kingdom while your gone" I smiled to her. She turned around and gave me a big hug.  
>"Do you think you'll actually get the chance to get to her?" I asked. She shrugged.<br>"Be careful"  
>"I always am" she grumbled as she mounted the horse. Merlin walked up to me next and I kissed him goodbye.<p>

"See you soon" he promised smiling at me.  
>"I know, I know keep an eye on them and don't die" Arthur said to me as he walked past me and I smiled at him.<br>"Goodbye then. You bring those men home" I told them. All three of them saluted me as they took off.

**I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it. Also still accepting any questions that you would like to ask and I will answer them all soon as well as do the thanks you. So what are you guys being for halloween? I'm going to be Belle even though I have red hair but oh well :D. Anyways have a good day. **


	77. Arthur's Bane part 2

"What happened here?"I asked Arthur as we came into what seemed to be a village that had been rampaged through. It must have been quite recently also considering any blood that was seen was still wet.  
>"Stay close by" Arthur told me as we walked around the village together with the other knights behind us. I saw Merlin walk off somewhere towards this cave it seems like he was walking in a sort of daze. I looked at Arthur and saw he was paying to much attention to the going ons of the village. I slowly started to follow behind Merlin. When I finally caught up with him I found this dead man beside him but Merlin took no notice to it. The whole time he was looking into this small pond.<p>

* * *

><p>What Merlin was seeing in the pond was something he could never imagine would happen. He saw a battlefield strewn with bodies. The sky was red. The first actual thing to come into his line of view was Arthur looking as tired as ever. Suddenly this man with curly black hair approached him. Arthur looked surprised at the sight when the man unsheathed his sword and swung it at him. Arthur quickly dodged the blow with his own sword but was caught by surprise when the man just went straight for his gut and stabbed him. Arthur fell to the ground.<br>"NO" Merlin heard Castiel's voice scream as she ran to Arthur wearing her own suit of armor. She picked up his head and placed it in her lap begging him to stay alive. The man with curly hair just looked down at her viciously and Merlin knew what he was going to do next.

"CASTIEL" Merlin tried to warn her in his dream, but she didn't hear him.  
>"Merlin what's wrong?" Castiel's voice brought him out of his reverie and he turned towards her to find her standing in the mouth of the cave looking at him very worried.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin looked up at me with wide eyes that looked a bit misty.<br>"What's wrong?" I repeated my question. He just stayed silent.  
>"Who was he?" I asked pointing to the dead man, hoping the change in subject would help.<br>"Castiel? Merlin?" Arthur's voice shouted for us.  
>"He wasn't anyone important was he?" he just shook his head at me.<br>"Alright then" I sighed walking out with just a simple shrug of my shoulders.  
>"Castiel wait" Merlin's voice made me pause. He came up to me and suddenly hugged me really tight.<br>"Ok well it's not like you'll be not seeing me anymore, I'm just going outside to see what Arthur wants us for" I joked as I hugged him back. Later on we held a funeral for all the bodies we found in the village and gave them a proper burial and then made camp in the town for the night. Arthur and I laid down together looking up at the stars.  
>"Arthur what would you say if we were to have another child?" I asked. He looked at me a bit nervously.<br>"You're not-"  
>"No I was just wondering" I hadn't really stopped thinking about it. Ever since I had, had Lily and played with her and given her all my love. I wanted to do it all over again. I loved being a mother and I knew Arthur loved being a father more than he loved being king. Not to mention it felt like the right time since we were all still at peace at least I hoped we were.<br>"Why?" he asked as our fingers intertwined.  
>"Because I want one. I want another little prince or princess that I can spoil"<br>"I do to" he said quietly.  
>"I'm not saying now"<br>"Oh definitley not especially here with all these knights around no" he joked and I smiled at him and then lightly kissed him on the lips before turning around and scooting into him before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Is she nice?" I whispered to Arthur as we held hands and walked into Queen Annis' throne room. We were making a stop at her castle to personally thank her for letting us pass through her kingdom and not to mention she offered to let us stay also.<p>

"She's a bit tough on the edges" he whispered. This was the first time I was actually going to meet another queen besides myself. I mean yes over the years I had met royalty but they had always been widowed kings for some reason. I saw Queen Annis and she looked stern. How was I supposed to communicate with her and talk about queenly things?

"What if she doesn't like me"  
>"Everyone likes you"<br>"I don't" Sir Leon barged in on our conversation. Arthur and I both glared at him and he jokingly smiled at us as he backed off. Queen Annis walked over to us.

"Queen Annis" Arthur greeted her with a small bow. I did a small curtsey.

"Arthur Pendragon and who might this be?" she asked looking at me.  
>"This is my wife Castiel"<br>"Pleasure to meet you" I smiled at her and she gave me a small one back.  
>"Thank you for granting us passage through your kingdom" Arthur thanked her.<br>"We are allies Arthur and these are troubled times. Now excuse me as I help your wife into more comfortable clothing she looks like she's catching a chill" she said grabbing my hand. I looked down at my outfit which was just a tunic and trousers with some boots I don't know why she would want me to change into different clothing? Although she was right I was cold in this stone castle?  
>"I'm alright I swear" I tried to lie to her. She just gave me a knowing look and led me forward. I just turned towards Arthur and the others and they all just shrugged at me.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat down at the table with the children who were all sitting in their seats nice and quietly well at least Lily was.<br>"Stop pulling my hair you brute" Arya shouted at Castiel.  
>"I'll pummel you" Castiel muttered back as Arya was giving her twin brother an Indian burn.<br>"Now, now you two be nice or their will be no pudding" Lily's nurse,Yara, chimed at the two of them as she split them a part.

"How about one of you sits next to me" I offered. Arya moved from her spot and sat down next to me as she smiled up at me and then stuck her tongue out at Cas.

"Alright well since you said you'd put Lily to sleep tonight. I'm going to head home" Yara informed me.  
>"Thank you for your help" I thanked her.<br>"My pleasure my lady. Goodnight Lily" she said as she kissed her on the top of her head. Lily just looked at the table a bit sad. Just then Sifa, Castiel's new handmaiden, came in with dinner.  
>"Sorry I was late, I had a lot of plates to carry" she smiled at me as she set them down. I helped her out and she smiled at me. When she gave Lily her plate she pushed it away.<br>"Oh I'm sorry would you like to eat something else darling?" Sifa asked her. She shook her head and pulled her legs up to her chest.  
>"Anya?" she asked as she looked at me with huge eyes.<p>

"Yes?" I answered her.  
>"Could you pretty please hold me?" she asked. I smiled at her and went over to her and picked her up and she snuggled her face into my neck.<p>

"Do you miss them?" I asked her. She nodded and I made a small smile to myself.  
>"Lily don't be sad" Arya tried to comfort her as I sat down in my chair. I looked at Sifa and she was standing there awkwardly.<br>"You could eat with us. If you want to, take my plate" I offered to her.  
>"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled at me and took my plate and then sat down in Lily's previous seat.<br>"Is she going to be all right?" she asked looking at Lily. I nodded.  
>"She just misses her mummy and daddy" Cas informed her.<br>"And I miss their Daddy just as much as this little one does" I whispered to her.

"You think I'd be used to this by now but I'm still not" I admitted. She swallowed her food after taking a huge bite.  
>"There's no greater warriors than those three" Sifa assured me.<br>"I heard all of them have conquered death more than once so I'm sure they'll come back safe and sound" she continued.  
>"Are you positive?" Lily asked as she turned towards Sifa. Sifa gave her this very long look and nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>The dress Annis had given me wasn't that bad it was nice and warm which made me feel much better in the chilly weather. After she had given me the dress there was a feast and we walked down to it together in silence. Luckily Arthur was their waiting for us at the main table. He smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up when he saw the dress and I blushed. Once it started Annis informed us that, that rampage we saw earlier wasn't the first. Apparently Morgana has been ravaging through villages to help gather men that would work for her to help her find something that she was searching for in Ismere.<br>"So does that mean my men could be alive then?" Arthur asked.  
>"I believe so" Annis assured him.<br>"But what's she searching for?" I asked her as I took a sip of some wine.

"I have no idea but it is something that I do not wish to know" she sighed. Then she perked up.  
>"Now Castiel, I have a gift for you" she said.<br>"Me?" I asked very confused. She nodded and then looked to one of her servants. I quickly turned to Arthur.  
>"I thought you said she was tough around the edges she's been nothing but motherly towards me?" I asked him very confused.<br>"How should I know I thought it was a woman thing" I rolled my eyes at him as Annis slid a jewlery box towards me. I opened it and saw this silver circle pendant with various gems forming a flower.  
>"It's supposed to be psychic" she told Arthur and I as we both examined it.<br>"Psychic?" I asked.  
>"Yes it can determine the gender of your child even years before you have one. When you hold it up and it sways North to South it's a boy or if it goes East to West it's a girl. It's quite good it worked with my children" Arthur and I looked at each other nervously. Considering not long ago we had spoken to each other about having another child it seemed strange to know that if we could have another one that we would know what it would end up being.<br>"Go on try it. It can't hurt to try" she playfully smiled at us. I picked up the chain of the necklace and held it in front of me. Suddenly the pendant started swaying in a circular motion.  
>"It's going in a circle what does that mean?" I asked. She smiled at us.<br>"Do you really want to know?" Arthur and I looked at each other.

"We want it to be a surprise" I answered for us.  
>"Let me just say then that it seems like you two are going to have a handful" she smirked. I looked to Arthur and saw that he had an excited smile on his face.<br>"Annis I'm sorry to ask but why all the gifts?" I had to ask her.  
>"Well five years ago my daughter died of an illness. She was about your age and I couldn't let all her things go to waste. She had so much spirit, so much life to get rid of all her things would make it seem like she never existed, but seeing you with her things makes me glad that her things are going to someone just as amazing as she was"<br>"Thank you" I looked down at my lap embarrassed.  
>"You choose this one well Arthur" Annis congratulated him. Arthur's hand slyly grabbed mine and squeezed it.<br>"Now how about some entertainment. I would love to see your fool do some tricks" she smiled.  
>"I'm sorry we have a fool?" I asked Arthur. He looked at Merlin and smirked.<br>"Arthur" I smacked him on the shoulder. Merlin slowly walked over to us as he realized we were talking about him.  
>"You heard the Queen" Arthur said to him.<p>

"I'm not a fool" Merlin whispered to us.  
>"That's debatable" I joked. Merlin glared at me.<p>

"I don't have skills" he tried to come up with an excuse.  
>"We know that but the Queen doesn't and we have to please her because she granted us safe passage through her kingdom" Arthur explained. Merlin let out a sigh as an acceptance of the job he had to do. Somehow Merlin acquired the ability to juggle. He sent a wink at me as I saw his eyes flash gold and I made sure I was the loudest one clapping for him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yara where's my blanket?" Lily asked her nurse as they were about to head out for a morning outing with Anya and the other children. There was a knock on Lily's door. Both Yara and Lily looked to the doorway to find Sifa holding Lily's very old looking red blanket with the Pendragon crest on it.<br>"Here it is" Sifa said as she handed it to Lily. Lily grabbed it and held onto it closely.  
>"I heard her making a huge fuss about it in the other room as I was tidying it up and I found it in the king and queens bed and thought I might return it to it's rightful owner" Sifa explained.<br>"Thank you" Lily said to her.  
>"You know you should stop being so attached to that raggedy old thing. When you are old enough to meet suitors are you still going to carry that thing around?" Yara jokingly asked her. Lily shrugged and just held onto the piece of cloth tighter. She had, had it ever since she was a baby and she remembered that her mother would always wrap her in it to keep her warm when she had nightmares. It even smelled like Castiel to Lily. Sifa laughed at Yara's joke.<br>"Well I should be going you two have a lovely day" Sifa said.  
>"Sifa wait" Yara stopped her. Sifa turned towards her.<p>

"When I was at my house the other night I saw you pass by and leave the city. Were you meeting someone?" She asked.

"Oh well...umm it's hard to explain" Sifa stuttered.  
>"I can understand believe me. I'm in the same situation as you are"<br>"You are?" she asked curiously.  
>"Whoever he is, he's a lucky man and if he wants to keep the relationship a secret tell him bollocks and that you don't care about what others think. At least be braver than I am" Yara confessed. Sifa gave her a nervous smile.<br>"Right! I'll be sure about that now goodbye" she said as she quickly left the room.

* * *

><p>The next day we had all left Annis' castle and made camp about 12 hours later.<p>

I quietly sat next to Merlin by this pond at our camp, while Arthur was off chatting with his fellow nights. I wanted to give him some alone time. And besides I hadn't stopped playing with that necklace Annis gave me. I held it out in front of me for the 100th time and watched it sway in a circular motion. What could that possibly mean? I looked to Merlin and saw that he looked sad as he tossed a rock into the perfectly still pond making the water ripple. I slightly shoulder bumped him, catching his attention and he gave me a small smile.

"What's the matter?" I asked him. He had been acting odd ever since we left that one village.

"How is it that we can still manage to do things like these. Where we venture out into the unknown and mock death. We all have responsibilities now, we have children to take care of" he confessed.  
>"You miss them?" I asked.<br>"Of course I do" he said.  
>"Believe me a moment hasn't passed by where I haven't thought of Lily. But we have to make sure that everything is safe out there. That nothing can ever harm Camelot. That's the reason we venture into the unknown and mock death. For them so that we can keep them safe"<p>

"Are you two going to eat?" Arthur shouted at us from the campfire. I looked at Merlin and he helped me up as we went to go eat with the others.

* * *

><p>"Not now five more minutes please" I complained as someone shook me awake.<br>"Castiel" Merlin's voice hissed at me.  
>"God Arthur can't be in that much of a hurry to go save our men, just let me sleep" I said as I rolled over with my eyes still closed. My blanket was suddenly ripped off of me.<br>"Oi" I snapped at him but I realized that our camp was covered in smoke, someone must have put out our campfire, and everyone was standing at the ready with their swords out. I stood up hesitantly and grabbed my sword as well and was ready to use magic at any moment. Merlin and I stood back to back. Out of the smoke we saw soldiers in dark clothing approach us and leading them was of course Morgana. I felt all of this hatred towards her build up inside of me. She looked at me and smiled. I was ready to put up a fight against her but I knew now was not the time.  
>"Run" I heard Arthur shout in the distance. Merlin and I stuck together as we searched for Arthur.<p>

"Duck" I warned Merlin. He wasn't paying attention so I had to push him down as I made a nearby tree branch swing down and clothesline a couple of the soldiers chasing after us.

"How about we split up?" I asked Merlin as I eyed Morgana, she was just tempting me to attack her and not hide. Well I was going to give her what she wanted.  
>"You are not going up against her, not now" Merlin said as he grabbed my arm, while following my line of view.<br>"Unfortunately I couldn't hear you right there so I'll just do the opposite of what you said" I smirked at him as I got up and ran off. I cut down anyone who was in my way just hoping to get close to Morgana. I almost made it to her until this slightly older looking man stood in front of me. Age definitely wasn't a problem for him because he was very good at sword fighting. Before he could strike a blow at me Arthur cut in.  
>"Next time choose someone who you can actually fight" Arthur muttered to me as he blocked the mans blows. I rolled my eyes as I joined in with Arthur hoping I could get this man from behind but it turns out he could easily fight two people. At one point the man swung at Arthur's back and Arthur fell to the ground and didn't get up.<p>

"That was my husband you dollophead" I snapped at him as I used magic to push him back and he fell against a tree. Luckily everyone was too caught up in the fight to notice. I looked up to where Morgana had been and saw she had disappeared.  
>"Merlin" I shouted and he appeared by my side and helped me pick up a barely conscious Arthur.<br>"We'll have to hide him somewhere" Merlin decided.  
>"What about the others?" I asked looking back but I realized we were actually doing well and some men were escaping.<p>

"Never mind they're covered" I nodded as we ran off to somewhere quiet. We let Arthur lay down against a rock.  
>"So Merlin if you were by chance keeping track what number is this in the carrying a Pendragon count?" I joked.<br>"I lost count" he muttered. There was a pause between us for a moment.  
>"Thank you, for saving us" I smiled at him.<br>"At least you thank me"  
>"Arthur would to if he were...awake"<br>"And noticed"  
>"He does he's just to shy to tell you"<br>"Shy?" Merlin asked giving me this comical look. We both burst out laughing at that.  
>"Maybe he would thank you if you told him?" I started to whisper.<br>"Told him?" I wiggled my fingers as I saw the air shimmer for a moment.  
>"No I could never tell him"<br>"He easily accepted me. You're his best friend Merlin"  
>"It's not the time"<br>"Will there ever be a time?" I asked. He just shrugged and then we both sat in silence for awhile. Eventually Arthur woke up and without a word he started walking off somewhere.  
>"Come on if we walk faster we'll get Ismere by sun down" Arthur told us as we followed after him.<br>"Ismere? No we are heading back to Camelot" Merlin snapped at him.

"Navigation really isn't your strong point now is it. Camelot's south we are heading North got it?" Arthur told him.  
>"No where we are heading is toward our deaths the three of us don't stand a chance against Morgana"<p>

"If you are so scared then go home I am off to go save my men"  
>"No I am not leaving you two"<br>"Castiel you haven't said a word, you know you can head back if you want to" Arthur said to me. I contemplated it for a moment.  
>"I'll stay with you two, things don't go well when you two are left alone usually" I smiled at them as I walked ahead of them.<br>"You heard the lady keep walking" Arthur said to Merlin. Merlin slowly started walking behind me.  
>"Although the least you could do is shut up" Arthur continued.<p>

"If Morgana doesn't kill you two, I will" Merlin threatened.  
>"Threatening us can get you arrested you know" I told him.<p>

* * *

><p>I was awoken in the middle of the night only to be told that Arthur and Castiel's party had returned. I made sure the children were asleep before I walked into the council room only to find Elyan and Leon along with several other knights.<p>

"Where are the others?" I asked.  
>"We were ambushed Morgana and an army of several Saxon's attacked us just as we were about to cross the border to Ismere" Leon explained<br>"What about Arthur, Merlin, and Castiel?" I asked.

"We saw them escape we are just not sure where they went off to" Elyan said to us.

"So they could still be alive then" I sighed as I knew that they were.  
>"But how could they have found out about the route they were taking?" I questioned.<br>"I think I may know" I female voice said from the back of the room. I looked behind the knights and saw Yara.  
>"There's a spy here in Camelot" she said to me.<p>

* * *

><p>"My feet hurt" I complained. Arthur turned to me and let out a sigh as he went over to me and let me hop on his back.<br>"Well at least you have someone carrying you, your majesty" Arthur said. I leaned my head forward and kissed him on the cheek making him smile a bit.

"Forget that, I am starving" Merlin moaned.  
>"Oi quit complaining" I turned my head towards him.<br>"Said the woman who wouldn't stop complaining until someone carried her"

"Well Merlin if you ever decide to do the things I do to Arthur then maybe he will carry you like this" I joked.  
>"Oh god that's disgusting Castiel" Merlin said when he realized what I was saying. Arthur and I both wore sly smiles at that moment. We walked about a mile or so and then Arthur set me down as we took a break by this tree. Merlin looked to the side and I saw two dead bunnies.<br>"Yes dinner" he said to himself.  
>"Oh come on don't they're adorable just let them be dead" I told him.<br>"As opposed to the many chickens and baby calves you eat on a daily basis" Merlin said as he walked towards the bunnies. Arthur froze for a moment.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked.<br>"We need to get out of this clearing now" he said.  
>"Why?" I asked. Merlin got even closer to the bunnies.<br>"MERLIN DON'T" Arthur shouted at him and suddenly I was pulled up off my feet and I found myself under Merlin and Arthur, with Merlin's elbow in my face. We were in a rope trap. I couldn't believe it. I tried to say a spell to get us out but nothing happened it was like this thing was impervious to magic.

"I got them" Merlin said to me. I don't know how but I managed to kick him.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Yara?" I asked as we stood in the council room.<br>"I would never lie. I saw her walk out of the city and decided to follow her to see who she was meeting. She said it was a man that she was in love with but it wasn't. I heard them talk about the route and killing the king and queen. I should have come to you sooner but...I'm sorry" Yara explained to me. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"It's quite alright" I assured her. The doors opened and Sifa was brought before me and she looked really scared.  
>"What did I do?" Sifa asked me with these innocent eyes.<br>"The night before the king and queen left they spoke privately about going down a secret route to Ismere. Did you hear of this secret before now?" I asked. It felt strange being so authoritative.

"No" she shook her head at me.

"But I remember seeing you stand outside the door while they were conversing" Yara added catching onto Sifa's lies. Sifa looked up at her scared. I had to calm down Yara.

"I was giving the queen her laundry" Sifa said.  
>"You were spotted leaving the city several nights in a row. Who did you talk to?" I asked.<br>"No one" she answered.  
>"Sifa, please don't lie" I begged her not wanting to be so harsh on her since I knew what I would have to do in the end if she was lying.<p>

"I went to see my father" she answered not making eye contact with me.

"Did you tell him what you heard?"  
>"I had to, what he wants is what's right. Just because he's a sorcerer doesn't mean he's any bad but it's because of you people that he has to hide who he really is and fight for his life"<p>

"Do you know what you have done?"

"I'm sorry"  
>"Sorry? Sorry? Do you know what you've done. I have to tell the princess that her parents are missing and she's already scared for them, she can't even sleep. Anya has to tell her two children that their father might not even come back. We wouldn't have to do this if it was because of you" Yara snapped at her. I let her finish up before I looked back to Sifa.<br>"You give me no choice, you have committed treason and by the laws of Camelot...I...I sentence you to death" I said walking out.

* * *

><p>"Alright Merlin, you can try and help me reach my sword to cut the rope" Arthur said as we squirmed around in the trap. It was nightfall now and so far we had made no advancements in being able to get out of it. I felt Merlin try and grab it but he accidentally dropped it and I heard the sword fall to the ground.<br>"MERLIN" Arthur and I snapped at him.  
>"I'm sorry it was an accident"<br>"Oh my god you cannot be serious" I said trying to kick him again but this time Arthur let out a yelp as I accidentally kicked him.  
>"Do not try and injure me" Merlin said as he tried to tackle me but that just made us a shake the trap even more and we kept accidentally injuring Arthur. Once we gave up trying to kill each other we just sat there for a moment.<br>"Great, just great" I sighed  
>"So any of you know how to play eye spy?" Merlin asked.<br>"SHUT UP MERLIN" Arthur and I frustratedly shouted at him in unison. Somehow we managed to fall asleep in that trap and by the morning I was woken up by falling to the ground. I looked around and saw we were surrounded by two of the soldiers Morgana had, had with her the other day.

"I'm sorry did we wake you?" this third soldier asked us he appeared from behind the tree with a sword in his hand. Arthur tried to grab for his fallen sword but the man stepped on it and picked it up.

"Oh look what we've got here, the king of Camelot and his lovely ginger queen" the man smiled at us with his yellow teeth.

"You two are both worth a lot dead or alive any last requests?" the man asked as he pointed his sword at Arthur.  
>"Let these two go, they don't deserve to die like this" Arthur said.<br>"I'll let the scrawny one go but we'll have to keep her" the man bargained.

"If you kill them, you'll have to kill me too" Merlin stood up for us. I smiled at him.

"Can I play with her first" one of the men chimed in.

"We could all give it her a try" the man smiled at me. Suddenly one of the men had both my arms behind my back and I felt my dress start to get unbuttoned. I tried to use magic but again something was blocking me it must have been the whole area. Someone was holding Arthur down so he couldn't help me.

"Stop, no, please no" I tried to scream as I struggled and kicked.  
>"STOP" this young voice shouted at the four men. I looked to my right and saw this young man with black curly hair walking towards us, he had bright blue eyes that seemed slightly familiar. The young man looked at the guy holding me back and he let go of me making me fall to my knees probably bruising them. I was too scared to move towards Arthur.<p>

"Shouldn't we let the lady Morgana decide their fate?" the young man asked the three other men. They all smiled at him and backed off from us. The young man walked up to me and helped me up.  
>"Thank you" I told him looking down at my feet.<br>"You don't remember me do you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I should have been kinder to you, if I knew who you were going to turn out to be" he gave me a small smile. My mouth opened into a small O when I realized who he was. He had grown up so much.  
>"Mordred" Merlin said in a surprised voice proving my guess right.<p>

"Hello Arthur, Castiel" Mordred greeted us.

**OOOOOOOo ok I hope you all enjoyed it. I also hope I didn't go to far with some parts. Anyways wooohooo official beginning of season 5 YEAH YEAH!**


	78. Arthur's Bane part 3

Arthur, Merlin, and I and several other prisoners were being dragged behind this wagon by the men who had captured us with Mordred in the lead. It was freezing cold out and there was snow as far as the eye could see. I couldn't feel my hands and every time I took a step it hurt. It had gotten past the point where I could no longer shiver since it just made me feel weaker.  
>"Remind me how we got here again?" Arthur asked trying to nag Merlin. "Oh that rights it's because you, Merlin, couldn't stop thinking about your own stomach" Arthur answered his own question.<br>"I told you two we should have gone back to Camelot when we had the chance" Merlin told us through gritted teeth.  
>"Well it's a bit late for us to do that now" I muttered. Suddenly our traveling party stopped. One of the men got off their horses and walked over to us.<p>

"We can't let them hand us over to Morgana we need a plan" Merlin whispered.  
>"We can't use magic though unless we get away from Mordred" I whispered into his ear.<br>"Oi you three" the man said as he walked up to us. We all looked at him.  
>"You three will speak when you have been granted permission too"<br>"You've already got us tied up to your wagon the least you could have us do is make small idle conversation with each other to waste away time before we die" I told him with as much attitude as I could muster. The man grabbed onto my arm tightly and raised his other hand.  
>"Don't you dare" Mordred threatened. The man stopped and turned towards him. Mordred looked at me and took out a dagger he had attached to his belt. I tried to back into Arthur for safety as Mordred came closer but Mordred held me back as he grasped onto my wrists. I didn't know what he was going to do but he ended up cutting off the rope and I felt it fall away as feeling came back into my hands. I looked up at him with surprise.<br>"You'll walk with me" he said grabbing my arm.  
>"I'll kill you if you do anything to her" Arthur threatened.<br>"That's the last thing I'd want to do" Mordred said as he threw one of his many coats on me making me feel warmer. I looked back to Merlin and Arthur but I saw that they wanted me to walk forward with him.  
>"They'll be fine" Mordred assured me helping me walk on.<br>"Walk faster now" the man shouted at Merlin and Arthur and the other prisoners as he started up the wagon again.

* * *

><p>I heard a knock on my door and I turned around to see Gwen carrying a basket that she was balancing on her belly.<br>"Gwen what are you doing here?" I asked her as I gave her a hug.  
>"Oh come on you knew you couldn't keep me away that long could you. And besides I got my old job back ever since..." she looked off to the side. I just hugged her again.<br>"Guinevere you're back" Lily cheered as she spotted her when she woke up in the spare bed I had put in my room. She quickly jumped out of it and ran to her and hugged her.  
>"Oh hello there Lily pad" Gwen said to her.<br>"Can I feel the baby kick?" Lily asked.

"That depends on what mood it's in but you can give it a try" she smiled. Lily stood up on her toes and touched Gwen's stomach. She jumped back a centimeter when the baby kicked making us all laugh.  
>"Oh god I missed you. I've been so alone lately and all I've had is Yara but frankly all I've wanted is you to talk to since Castiel's not here" I confessed as I hugged her again.<br>"Everyone's very big on hugging me today" She realized. She placed the basket down on my bed and then sat down as she grabbed my hand.

"What do you need to talk about?" she asked me sounding concerned.

* * *

><p>When we stopped for the night Arthur somehow managed to fall asleep, honestly it's like a talent of his, he can fall asleep anywhere. Merlin and I were sitting up close together and I was trying to share the coat Mordred had lent me with him but it barely gave Merlin any warmth. We were just shivering and my throat felt so dry, I tried the snow but my hands were to cold to scoop it up and it nearly froze my mouth. Merlin and I looked to our capturers to see they had alcohol, that would keep them warm, a fire, and food. We couldn't help but stare at it.<br>"What are you two looking at?" One of the men asked us. He held a chicken out to us.  
>"Do you want this?" he asked. He barely threw it to us and the others laughed.<br>"So queenie why aren't you talking no more?" the same man asked me.  
>"I'm thirsty" I managed to say.<br>"Well as long as you aren't talking I don't care"  
>"We should give them food and drink, they'll be skin and bones by the time we get there" Mordred said for us. Merlin and I looked to him again very surprised.<p>

"Look boy if you wanted the queen, all you had to do was ask and we would have given you to her for yourself" one of the men commented and the others laughed with him. He must have noticed how strangely kind Mordred was acting towards us.

"Morgana doesn't want them dead when they get there" Mordred ignored his comment.

"They can live with what they've got" the man said to us. Mordred and I made eye contact for a moment.  
>"Thank you" I mouthed to him. He stayed in that spot the entire time and Merlin and I didn't even move an inch. Later that night after all the cruel men had fallen asleep Mordred got up from his spot and handed me a canteen and gave Merlin three rolls of bread.<br>"Will this be alright for the three of you" Mordred asked.  
>"Why are you being so kind to us?" Merlin asked.<br>"You saved my life once, I owe Arthur a debt, and I was cruel to her when she did nothing wrong to me. I'm making up for all of that now. Don't be so quick to judge me" Mordred explained. I took a large sip of the canteen it felt amazing.

"What's Morgana looking for in Ismere?" Merlin asked suspiciously.  
>"The Diamere" Mordred answered.<br>"What's that?" I asked finally able to speak now.

"In the language of my people it means the key"

"The key to what?"  
>"To all knowledge" Merlin and I thought about that for a moment.<br>"Now you two should rest" I looked at Merlin as I started to feel sleep come over me.

"I'll stay up and make sure nothing happens" he assured me.  
>"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. I gave him the coat and went over to where Arthur was as I made myself as close to him as possible to discover that his lips practically dark blue. I tucked my head under his chin and closed my eyes.<p>

The next day we were again walking and Mordred still had me walk next to him. At one point I heard this sound as if something fell to the ground.  
>"Stop" Merlin shouted. Mordred looked behind us and put his hand on my arm.<br>"Keep walking my lady, do not look back" he said to me. I turned around though and saw Arthur on the ground. I got out of Mordred's grasp and ran to him.

"Arthur" I said shaking his shoulder. He looked up at me and winked. Someone pulled me up by my hair and away from him.  
>"Get back to where you were" the man said to me pushing me towards Mordred as another man got down and picked up Arthur. The man who picked Arthur up held Arthur's face in his hands.<br>"Not so much of the great warrior now are you?" he taunted him. While he was taunting him I saw Arthur's hands grab for the man's dagger on his belt. Arthur gave me a small smile when he saw that I noticed.  
>"I'll help him walk" Merlin offered. I turned towards Mordred and we kept walking forward then. I was waiting now for Arthur to escape and take me along with him<p>

* * *

><p>"Make sure you stay calm when she speaks to you" Gwen advised me as the guards brought Sifa in for her to make a last attempt at staying alive.<br>"I will trust me I know what I'm doing" I answered. I looked to Sifa.  
>"You wanted to speak to me?" I asked.<br>"I wanted to apologize. What I did….it was stupid and I did it without thinking. I didn't mean to hurt anyone and I wouldn't and I know you know that. All I wanted was to help my father, but now I'm condemned to death"  
>"It's the law I can't change it" I simply shrugged towards her.<br>"Please, I know you're a good woman Anya. I've seen you with your children and you've been nothing but kind to me and-"  
>"And what you did cost the lives of many" I finished for her.<p>

"I know I'm sorry I did it for my father. I wanted to make him happy. I don't want to die" she begged.  
>"I'm sorry it's set in stone I can't change anything about it" I simply told her and looked away as the guards took her out.<br>"Anya what are you doing? I know you and this isn't you" Gwen told me. I made sure the doors were closed before I could finally turn to her.  
>"I know that's why I'm glad my acting skills have improved" I smiled at her.<br>"I'm sorry what?"  
>"Sifa's not going to die, I have no intention of executing her. Everything she has done was because of her father this is all his fault he's the one that is dangerous to us. Once he gets word of what is going to happen to his daughter he's going to come for Sifa and rescue her which will give us the chance to catch him"<br>"But what if he doesn't come?" Gwen asked.  
>"Sifa's his daughter, he's going to come back for her I know it" I told her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Get ready" Mordred whispered to me. I looked at him.<br>"For what?"  
>"I'm not as stupid as the others I saw what Arthur did. In a few minutes Merlin's going to stop the wagon and Arthur and him will make a run for it. I'm going to give you the chance to fight me and win, but make it look convincing" he explained and just as he predicted I saw Merlin pull on something and all the cargo fell out of the wagon making us stop. Mordred let go of my arm.<br>"If you're so keen on being nice to us then come with us we could use you" I tried to negotiate.  
>"You're very kind to me Castiel, but I can't, not when I'm in so deep with Morgana"<br>"Do you dislike her?"  
>"Not as much as everyone else does but yes" I was about to ask him another question but he stopped me.<p>

"Punch me and make it look convincing" he reminded me.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"I'm not just going to let you run off without a fight" he smirked.  
>"Sorry about this then?" I said as I punched him and ran off with Arthur and Merlin who were getting away as well.<br>"Here take this" Arthur said tossing me a crossbow as we ran from the wagon. I successfully caught it and turned around to shoot some of the men chasing after us. After I killed some of them I followed after Merlin and Arthur only to find just standing there looking at something. I was about to keep on running ahead of them until Merlin held me back. I had almost ran down into a deep dark trench. None of us were moving. I let out a sigh as I tossed my crossbow across the trench to the other side.  
>"You're joking?" Merlin asked.<br>"Got any other ideas?" I asked him as I went back a couple steps and then ran for it. I jumped just as I came near the edge and landed on my feet on the other side. Arthur followed suit, Merlin however was a bit hesitant but he made it over ok. Unexpectedly I saw someone coming towards the trench. I had my crossbow pointed at the ready until I saw who it was. Mordred looked at me he almost seemed scared to die. I couldn't do it not after everything he had done for us so far. I put my crossbow down and nodded at him.

"What are you doing you should have killed him" Merlin snapped at me.  
>"He showed us kindness killing him would have been a betrayal" I explained. I looked to Arthur and saw he understood at least.<br>"He was leading us to our deaths"  
>"But he also let us get away"<br>"Maybe next time we won't be so lucky"  
>"God I love your optimism sometimes Merlin" Arthur sighed as we headed off towards Ismere.<p>

**Sorry that it was kinda short but I hope you enjoyed it review if you liked it please!**


	79. Arthur's Bane part 4

"So Sifa, escaped then" I said as I looked at my reflection in the mirror fixing myself up for the day.

"Yes but they did manage to catch her father and kill him" Gwen explained.  
>"Well that's good then we have nothing to worry about anymore" I let out a sigh, finally relaxing for a bit.<p>

"Except when Gaius was inspecting the body, he found this" Gwen told me as she slid me a small piece of parchment. I looked at the parchment and saw small little runes inscribed into it, they must have been Druid.  
>"What's it mean?" I pondered out loud.<br>"According to Gaius, the Druids have this belief that one of there own was meant to destroy Arthur and his kingdom. Apparently Sifa's father thought he was the man to do it"  
>"Well I guess he wasn't then" I said as I ripped up the small piece of paper.<p>

* * *

><p>I peeked over the rock, the boys and I were behind as I saw the castle of Ismere in front of me. Merlin, Arthur, and I all looked down as we watched Mordred enter into the castle, with some prisoners behind him.<p>

"You should have killed him when you had the chance" Merlin said to me. I thumped him over the head.

"I don't need to hear that right now" I snapped at him.  
>"How do you think we are going to get in then?" Merlin asked as he rubbed his head where I had hit him.<p>

"Well there's always a way, you two" Arthur said. We looked at him and he gave us this strange smile.  
>"I'm not going to like this am I?" I asked.<p>

"Depends on the way you look at it" Arthur nodded at me.

* * *

><p>"This is disgusting, I hate you" I whispered back at Arthur. His great idea had been that we sneak into the castle by crawling through the compost sewers. It was disgusting there was half eaten food and rats everywhere.<p>

"Although keep in mind that we haven't been caught you yet" Arthur reminded me as he crawled behind me. We heard this loud rumbling noise and I looked up to see something fall towards me. I tried to cover my head with my arms as large amounts of discarded food landed on me. I slowly lifted my head up, when things stopped falling on me, and glared at Arthur and Merlin, who I could see were obviously snickering. I grabbed a pile of the food that was on top of me and threw it at them as I kept crawling.  
>"You have some carrots in your hair. At least that's what I hope it is" Merlin joked.<br>"I'm a ginger no one will notice the carrot it will just blend in" I snapped at him. I finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel and made for it as I rolled out of the sewers and quickly brushed myself off. I saw the room we had landed in was empty so I quickly walked up to the nearest window to see what was going on outside.  
>"Oh god you smell Castiel" Arthur whispered as he looked out the window with me, while picking bits of food out of my hair.<br>"Really, well the tables have turned then, because this is what you smell like after training. Now you see why I never want to kiss you after training" I smirked at him.  
>"Would you two shut up, you sound like the both of you are 80" Merlin snapped at us. Arthur and I went quiet as we saw these men loading things into a mining cart. I noticed a little light bulb go off in Arthur's head for a moment as an idea of his formed.<p>

"You two ready?" Arthur asked.  
>"That depends on what we're doing" Merlin asked. Arthur nodded his head down to the mining cart and Merlin and I understood. Arthur held his hand out to me as if asking me to dance.<br>"Our carriage awaits then m'lady" he smiled at me. I grabbed his hand and we ran down as quietly as we could with Merlin behind us. When no one was looking we jumped in an empty cart one by one and pushed it off into the mines. At first everything was dark but eventually torches started to light our way and I realized we were going miles underground. Finally once the cart stopped we climbed out and hid again behind a rock as we saw many prisoners looking for something, while some of Morgana's men trolled past them.

"We're going to have to blend in" Arthur whispered.  
>"That might be a little hard for me" I answered.<br>"Why?"  
>"If you haven't noticed I have breasts which is something most men don't tend to have" Arthur smiled at my comment as he grabbed Merlin's scarf off his neck.<br>"What are you doing?" Merlin asked. Arthur shh'd him as he tied it around my neck in a certain way. When he was finished he pulled the back of the scarf up like it was a hood.  
>"That'll have to do" he nodded.<br>"Stay as close to me as you possibly can, and make sure no one can see you" he explained as we looked into each others eyes. The boys quickly found some clothes to change into. When we came out of our hiding spot I grabbed onto Arthur's hand as I nearly pressed myself into his back trying to conceal myself. At one point I accidentally tripped over someone's foot and knocked the person down. My hand slipped out of Arthur's and him and Merlin continued on without me as if they hadn't noticed I was lagging behind. Someone flipped me over onto my back so I was staring up at the ceiling and this very brutal looking man that I must have knocked over.

"Oi what you doing? You wanna get yourself in trouble as well as me" I just shook my head, not knowing if I should shout for Arthur or not. I stood no chance against this guy and not to mention I had no weapon on me. The man picked me up by my shirt collar and my feet weren't even touching the ground anymore.

"I'm gonna do myself a favor and make sure you don't cause any more trouble" he said to me as he swung his arm back but unexpectedly someone punched him in the face, making the man drop me. I looked up at my rescuer and saw Percival, wearing no shirt at all. Which wasn't that bad of a sight to see.

"Next time you want to cause a fight mate make sure you stand a chance" Percival told me before going back to work.  
>"Wait Percy it's me" I whispered.<br>"Sorry I don't know you" he said. I lifted my hood up a bit.  
>"Castiel" he said finally noticing me and pulling my hood back up for protection.<p>

"You didn't think we'd just leave you all alone out here would you?"

"You're not here alone then?" I shook my head.  
>"Arthur and Merlin are here too" I whispered. I quickly led him in the direction Arthur and Merlin were heading and I found Arthur looking around frantically, while none of the other workers paid attention to him.<p>

"Well look who finally noticed I was gone" I said to him. When he saw me, he quickly ran to me and kissed me.  
>"Well gents we've reached the point where we've been under so long, two of our own men fell in love with each other, whatever floats their boat then" I heard one worker say to another, which made Arthur and I start laughing mid kiss.<p>

"Thought I lost you there for a moment' Arthur told me as I he rested his forehead against mine.  
>"Ah hem" Percival said getting our attention.<br>"Percival" Arthur shook his hand. Merlin did the same.  
>"Are they any more of our men here besides you?" Arthur asked.<br>"They're all scattered around the place"

"What about Gwaine is he still here?" I asked.  
>"He went missing a couple days ago" he informed me looking sad. One of Morgana's men noticed us talking and was heading towards us.<br>"Round up as many men as you can to fight. The three of us are going to find Gwaine" Arthur whispered

"Don't worry we are going to get everyone out of here" Merlin assured him. Arthur quickly gave Percival his sword and then he looked at me and grabbed my hand. I grabbed onto Merlin's as well and three of us all walked away and found ourselves in this abandoned cave part of the mines. We heard bell's ring out above us and quickened our speed as we searched for Gwaine. Suddenly out of nowhere someone started to swing a stick at me and I grabbed it, out of reflex, to stop it from hitting me. I looked at my attacker and saw Gwaine.  
>"GWAINE!" I tried to scream as quietly as I could as I threw my arms around his neck and that's when I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. I quickly let go of him.<br>"Where's your tunic?" was the first thing I asked.  
>"Oh come on don't tell me this isn't the most beautiful sight you've ever seen" he smirked at me.<p>

"Haha" I fake laughed at him.  
>"What is that?" Arthur asked. I followed his line of sight and saw this weird glowy alien thing with a long head.<br>"We're friends" Gwaine told him.

"I'm pretty sure that's the same thing Indiana Jones saw in the '50s" I said to myself as I looked at the strange creature. It looked at us and then ran away.

"What was that?" Arthur asked.  
>"I'm not exactly sure but I owe it my life" Gwaine told us. We all stood in silence for a moment.<br>"Right, then moving on. I believe we were escaping a minute ago" Arthur said going in the other direction. I looked at Merlin and realized how quiet he was. What was wrong with him?

As we were walking there was this strange wind that went through the cavern blowing out some of the torch lights.  
>"Merlin?" I asked as I walked beside him, while Gwaine and Arthur left the way.<br>"Yeah" he answered.  
>"Last time I checked wind can't be generated underground. Can it?" I asked.<p>

"No it can't" Gwaine said interrupting us as he noticed the lights going out as well.  
>"What are you three worrying about? Everything's fine" Arthur told us. We heard loud footsteps ahead of us. We watched as something pale and white started charging towards us.<br>"Right might have lied on that part, we should run the other way" Arthur corrected himself as we turned around. Merlin and I ran for it, while Arthur helped Gwaine. The creature roared at us as it got closer to us. We all jumped into a little corner of the cave and ducked as the creature blew fire at us but then ran straight past us once it noticed we were gone.

"No way" I whispered watching as the dragon ran away from us.  
>"Morgana's got a bloody dragon" Arthur finished my sentence for me.<p>

"I'll lure it away. Castiel you'll have to come with me" Merlin advised.  
>"Why do I have to come with you?" I asked.<p>

"If that creature's owned by Morgana, I'm sure it's used to having a female tend to it. I get the feeling it will respond better to you than me"  
>"Merlin, you have had some stupid ideas but this one tops them off" Arthur told him as he held him back.<br>"Well watch me do this then" Merlin smiled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him.  
>"Merlin you are a Dragonlord. You know you'll be better at this than me" I told him as I ran with him.<br>"Castiel you were given magic for the same reason, that I was. You need to see what dragons can do to help understand it more and teach them to Arthur"  
>"I wouldn't have to if you told him your secret" he ignored my comment.<p>

We started to hear this strange moaning noise and there was another great gust of wind.  
>"This dragon, is this the one that was born the same day Arya and Cas were?" I asked. Merlin smiled at the memory.<br>"Yes, her names Aithusa" he said.  
>"Well she turned out great" I joked. He stopped me from walking any further.<br>"What?" I asked. I looked forward and saw Aithusa was right there staring at us. She made a small roar at me.

"Walk slowly" he advised. We slowly got closer to her and she blew fire at us. Merlin and I held our hands out creating a force field from the fire. Merlin started yelling at the dragon in some sort of language and I noticed that the dragon actually looked sad. I started to walk towards her with my hand out. She looked so sad and broken, like she needed to be loved and be free.  
>"What happened to you?" I asked as she walked up to me and let me stroke her head. It felt weird almost like petting a really scaley dolphin.<br>"Who did this to you?" Merlin asked petting her also. She made some strange noises but she didn't talk.  
>"Can you not speak?" Merlin asked her. She nodded her head.<br>"Castiel? Merlin" Arthur shouted for us. We heard footsteps coming. Merlin quickly told Aithusa to go away since we both knew all hell would break loose if Arthur saw the dragon. Once she was gone, we didn't hear Arthur call for us again.  
>"Arthur?" I asked. We heard voices and slowly followed after them. The voices sounded harsh and threatening. We slowly walked out into the open and saw Morgana, Mordred, and Arthur. Morgana had a dagger pointed at Arthur, who was already on the ground clutching his side. Morgana turned towards us when she heard us approaching. She smiled and then threw Merlin against the wall using magic.<br>"No" Arthur and I both shouted as we saw Merlin get knocked unconscious. Then she looked at me.  
>"How is it you always get so close, to being able to kill me and never get the chance" she cooed then suddenly I felt the dagger she had pointed at Arthur fly towards me and go into my leg. I fell to the ground with a scream as I pulled it out and held onto my leg trying to stop the bleeding.<br>"Stop, what you're doing please" Arthur begged. Morgana turned back towards him. I felt someone hold me up a bit as they sat down next to me. I looked up and saw Mordred.  
>"Don't speak dear brother" Morgana said as she used a spell to knock him out. Mordred grabbed the knife he had on his belt.<br>"What are you-" he shhd me and threw the knife into Morgana's back. Morgana let out a gasp and turned her head towards Mordred with a sad look on her face as she collapsed to the ground.

"Thank you, for everything you have done. " I smiled at Mordred, once everything was calm. He slyly returned the smile.

"Stay here" Mordred advised as he got up and went over to Arthur and woke him up. Mordred explained to him what had happened and tried to help Arthur up.  
>"Don't worry about me. You'll need to carry my wife though" Arthur mumbled as he stood up swaying a bit.<br>"How bad is it?" he asked.  
>"It's a pretty deep cut hopefully they've captured some sort of physician" I secretly hoped. Then a thought popped into my head.<br>"Or I could do this" I realized as I put my hand on my leg. This was my first time doing a healing spell. It went successfully when I saw I had healed my wound. Arthur started to sway a bit and I luckily caught him. I threw one of his arms around my shoulder as Mordred threw the other over his.  
>"Right we can head back for Merlin after we get Arthur, to a safe place" I told him as we started walking.<br>"So Mordred" I said getting his attention. "Have you ever considered being a knight?" I smiled at him.

* * *

><p>"Mummy"<p>

"Mummy"

"Auntie" All these voice's were chanting my name and pushing me in bed.  
>"What?" I asked rubbing my eyes as I woke up.<p>

"You're not going to believe this-" Cas told me.  
>"I get to tell her, I was the first one who heard it" Arya said as she pushed her brother out of the way.<br>"I never get to tell her anything" Lily complained.  
>"What are you three talking about?" I asked.<br>"They were just spotted crossing the border they're coming home" Gwen informed me as she walked in with breakfast, she must have overheard our conversation.

"Are they all alive?" I asked.  
>"Most of them"<br>"So that means I get to see my mummy and daddy again?" Lily asked. Gwen and I nodded.  
>"YARA GET ME, MY BEST DRESS. I WANNA LOOK PRETTY TODAY. MY PARENT'S ARE COMING HOME" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs. I'm pretty sure the whole kingdom heard.<br>"Lilith Igraine Pendragon" Gwen gave her a look.  
>"Oh sorry I forgot to say please. PLEASE!" She screamed again as she ran out.<br>"She is most definitely the Queen's daughter" Gwen smiled as she watched Lily run off.  
>"Mummy do you think father brought us home any presents?" Cas asked me.<br>"Sweetheart I doubt he had the time"  
>"Yeah, you're such a dollop head" Arya teased.<br>"I'll turn you into a dollop head" Cas threatened as he pounced on her and the two started rolling around on the ground. Gwen was about to break them a part but I stopped her.  
>"They never really injure each other they usually tire themselves out making it easier for me to put them to sleep" I smiled. (<strong>AN: Quick music suggestion for this scene. Listen to Snow White and Prince Charming theme from Once Upon a Time. It'll make this part seem adorbs)<strong>I slid on the closest dress I could find and once I was ready I ran out into the courtyard with Arya and Cas. We saw all of them ride in with huge smiles on their faces. I saw some strange younger man chatting to Castiel and then I saw Merlin. Merlin quickly stopped his horse and dismounted it as he ran to me. I ran towards him and threw my arms around him.  
>"Oh my god it's really you!" I smiled. He hugged me closer to him.<br>"Daddy, did you get us a present?" Arya asked. Tugging on Merlin's trousers a bit.

"Arrie" Cas snapped at her.

"I did happen to make these" Merlin smiled as he pulled two tiny little wooden figurines of dragons, similar to the one Balinor had given him, out of his pocket.  
>"MUMMY, DADDY" Lily screamed as she ran out. Castiel and Arthur jumped off of their horse as Lily ran into their arms. They all held onto each other for a moment.<br>"Imissedyou, imissedyou" Lily chanted to them as small tears formed in her eyes.  
>"You have no idea, I have missed you so much, you wouldn't believe it!" Lily stated as she played with Castiel's hair.<br>"Well we have missed you too and we have a question to ask you too" Castiel smiled at her. Arthur and her looked at each other and smiled. The newcomer got off his horse and I saw Lily notice him for the first time. Her pupils grew very large and she let out a terrified scream.  
>"Go away, go away. Help!" she screamed as she attacked him. Arthur and Castiel looked mortified at what was happening.<br>"You are not going to kill my daddy! Go away" she snapped. Castiel quickly picked up Lily.  
>"Mummy make him go away. He's going to hurt him" Lily begged.<br>"I'm so sorry, I don't know why she's acting like this. She usually loves meeting new people" Castiel apologized to the man.  
>"Don't worry we're going back upstairs, Lily" Castiel assured her as she pressed her daughter's face into her shoulder so she wouldn't have to look at him. I saw Castiel give me a small smile as she passed by me. Mentally telling me<p>

_We'll talk later_  
>"Who is he?" I asked Merlin.<br>"That's Mordred, he's the one that's destined to kill Arthur" Merlin explained as he got a harsh look in his eyes.

**Yay so I hope y'all liked it review if you did. I'm sorry it's taken me forever to write this. I've been really obsessed lately with OUAT, like I even started a new a fanfic if you want to check it out, and also let's just say Snowing is my new OTP. Also I've got a twitter now, so follow me if you want at DatRedHairdGurl. **  
><strong>And that's it! Good night all I love you :D<br>**


	80. The Death Song of Uther Pendragon part 1

**I know it's been awhile guys. Hi! I can explain though school has gotten in the way like for instance since I last saw you all I have applied to 5 colleges and gotten into 5 colleges woohoo. Also I have been sleep deprived lately as well so when ever it gets like several minutes past 11 or whatever I'll crash. And I started a new fic and may have gotten caught up in it. Also I've been writing an original. Anyways it's good to be back guys and I hope I haven't lost any of you. Also I saw i got some new readers so HI NEW READERS anyways enjoy this lovely slightly short chapter I wrote for y'all. **

"Mummy I'm tired," Lily mumbled as she came over to me, sat on my lap, and rested her head on my chest. I stroked my finger's through her hair and smiled at her.

"Well it's way past your bedtime that's why. See what happens when you stay up late like a big girl?" I asked. She yawned as a response to my question and snuggled closer into my chest.  
>"Why does daddy look sad?" Lily asked me. I looked across the long table we were eating at and saw Arthur looking down at his food with no expression on his face. He must've noticed my eye's looking at him because he looked up and our eyes met. He nodded his head to the side for a moment and left the table to visit the one room he always visited at this time of year.<p>

"I'll be right back," he mouthed to me before he left.

"Mummy?" Lily asked waiting for me to answer her question.  
>"Well a long time ago daddy's daddy, your...grandfather, died," I tried to explain to her in words she could understand.<br>"Why is he sad though? I thought you didn't like him?" she asked. God she was perceptive sometimes.

"He's still daddy's daddy and he loved him very much, just like you love your daddy," I continued. She accepted my answer and dozed off a couple seconds later. I laid my head on top of her's and closed my eyes for a moment.

"You better head off to bed yourself," Anya muttered from her spot next to me. I shot my head up.  
>"What?" I asked.v<br>"You were asleep for like five minutes," she laughed. I guess my moment hadn't been a moment then.

"Sorry," I apologized. I got up from my chair with Lily still in my arms.  
>"Well I guess this is goodnight then," I said as I gave her a strange little sidearm hug. I saw her glance down the table at Mordred who was in a very animated conversation with Arya, Cas, and Gwaine.<br>"I don't like him," I heard her mutter to herself for the hundredth time. I rolled my eyes at her.  
>"What is wrong with him both you, Lily, and Merlin dislike him. He's quite the gentleman actually. I could see him progressing well here," I told her as I waved at Cas, Arya, Mordred, and Gwaine. Anya looked like she was going to tell me something but stopped herself.<br>"It's nothing," she sighed. I gave her a small smile and left the room with a final goodbye to everyone in there. I hadn't realized till I was walking down the hallway that Arthur hadn't come back. I stopped in front of the door that led to Uther's, sort of, tomb. I rarely ever went in there and if I ever did it was for Arthur's sake. I know Lily had snuck in there once or twice out of curiosity to see what her grandfather looked like. It was quite funny actually she said that it was terrifying because he didn't move or speak when she tried to talk to him. Arthur and I hadn't had the strength to tell her the truth back then. I used my back to push open the door as I walked into the candlelit room. I found Arthur standing right where I thought he would be. I stood next to his side and stood on my toes to kiss him on the cheek.  
>"I'm going to sleep," I told him. He stayed silent.<br>"Don't stay in here to long," I advised as I gave his hand a squeeze and started to walk out but then stopped myself.  
>"Arthur," I said getting his attention.<br>"I know you always come here on this specific night but think of it this way. Three years and several days ago we learned about the greatest being that was ever going to come into our lives," I reminded him as I looked down at Lily.  
>"She is quite wonderful" he smiled as he started walking towards me and placed his hand on top of Lily's head. I rested my forehead against his.<br>"He would have loved her," Arthur mumbled.  
>"He would have learned to see you the way I see you," Arthur said to me remembering Uther's slight dislike of me.<p>

"He would be proud of you. Just like I am," I said as I kissed him.

* * *

><p>"Why did you three have to play monsters and knights?" I asked Lily, Cas, and Arya. Merlin and I had offered to keep an eye on the children today since Castiel was apparently busy with something. The children's game of choice for the day had been to get in a puddle of mud and duke it out with each other.<p>

"We had to get dirty mummy. Every time daddy and Arthur fight something they get all dirty," Cas explained giving me a shiny white toothed smile that contrasted against his dirt covered skin.  
>"He is right about that," Merlin agreed.<p>

"Arya STOP!" Lily shouted at her as Arya tried to wipe some of the mud that covered her onto Lily, who was mud covered as well.

"You're already dirty love," Merlin smiled at his niece. Lily gave him her _even though I'm three,_ y_ou know I can have you executed _ look. Merlin backed off chuckling a bit. We stopped by Arthur and Castiel's chambers to let the two of them deal with their filth covered child. Lily knocked on the door.  
>"Mummy, daddy are you there?" she asked.<br>"Just a moment," Arthur's voice said on the other side. Lily opened the door and we found Arthur covering something with a fruit bowl and we found fruit scattered all around the floor.

"Oooh apples," Cas smiled as he chased after his fruit and got his sister to join in and they started shoving the newly discovered fruit into their clothes.  
>"No you don't," I warned them as I chased after them. I saw Arthur gave Merlin and Lily a suspicious smile.<br>"Daddy? What's under there?" Lily asked walking to the bowl he was holding down.

"Nothing," he said a bit to quickly.  
>"You're hiding something," Lily guessed getting closer to him.<p>

"No," Arthur answered.  
>"Then let me see,"<br>"No,"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I'm your father, I'm the king of Camelot, and I said no,"

"Well I'm the princess of Camelot," Lily retorted.  
>"Before you answer to that, quick reminder for you here, you do know you are fighting with a three year right?" Merlin reminded him. Arthur glared at him.<p>

"Daddy can I wear one of your tunic's my dress is all dirty," Lily said getting his attention. Arthur smirked at her and gave her one of the ones he slept in. She ran behind the changing curtain.  
>"Castiel will be back soon. Merlin you'll have to ready the horses quickly" Arthur ordered. I heard Merlin let out an audible groan next to me, after I had settled Arya and Cas down and gave them the only clean apples I could salvage from the floor.<p>

"And where are you two going?" I asked.  
>"An outing nothing to worry about, just going to a tavern you know drink. We'll be back soon," Arthur replied not making eye contact with me. I noticed Merlin give him a strange look.<p>

"Help!" Lily exclaimed through giggles as she ran out from behind the curtain. Arthur's tunic reached her ankles and the sleeves were way to long on her. Arthur knelt beside her as he rolled the sleeves up. When he was finished she looked at herself in the mirror.  
>"It'll have to do for now," she sighed sounding very much like her mother. I chuckled at that.<br>"Why? What's wrong with it," Arthur joked.  
>"Nothing,"<br>"Well I think you look beautiful. You're the most gorgeous little princess I've ever seen in Camelot," Arthur complimented her getting a smile from her as he picked her up and spun her around.  
>"Daddy!" she giggled as she grabbed Arthur's face in her hand.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur looked at the ghost of his father. Once he had stepped through the veil he had expected their reunion to be warm and his father to tell him how proud he was but instead he had told him only of his disappointment towards his actions.<p>

"Your marriage is another thing I am very disappointed about. You should have married with a suitor from an allied kingdom," Uther continued as he glared daggers at Arthur. Arthur gave him an incredulous look. Had he done nothing right after his father died?

"I know you're not fond of Castiel, but you were there when we wed father," Arthur reminded him.  
>"It was during the last months of my life. I wasn't it in a fit state of mind,"<br>"I married for love,"  
>"You married a traitor, if you don't recall she lied to you, to all of us for years. And you fathered her child as well. I would have rather had you have a secret bastard child then to have the heir to my throne be her child,"<p>

"She is my daughter and someday she will rule Camelot better than any of us ever did," Arthur stood up for himself.  
>"From the way you speak of her though, it makes me ashamed to know that your blood runs through her veins," Arthur then went silent as he waited for his father to answer.<p>

"You have failed me Arthur," Uther responded after several moments.

"I always strived to make you proud," Arthur spoke the truth.  
>"And you haven't," Arthur looked down at his feet feeling insecure now. This wasn't what he wanted.<p>

"I've brought piece to the kingdom," he mumbled.  
>"At what cost. You have not shown Camelot how strong you really are Arthur," Uther advised.<br>"Now you must go, you can't stay here any longer if do you'll be trapped here forever," Uther told him as he went further into the veil.  
>"This can't be the last time I see you. I never wanted my last moment with you to be like this," Arthur explained.<br>"Arthur remember who you are" Uther whispered and he started to fade away. Arthur turned around to head back out until he heard a faint whisper in his ear say.  
>"I'll always love you Arthur," Arthur turned back around to where his father had once been and found nothing there, he then continued to make his way out of the veil.<p>

**So hope you liked it and review if you did! Also pretty sure this is gonna make it past 400 wooohooo that has never happened before with me ahhhhh (blows noisemaker)**


	81. Random Chp: Modern Au sorta?

**ok i know i do this to you guys all the time where i will do random chapters but someone said I should try out doing a modern au story and i****ve had this lying on my computer for awhile so tell me if you like it and you think i should continue it! also thanks to grapejuice101, dream lightening, the forgotten dawn, SunnySmile1324, and yanoe (btw your review made me smile so much and you speak english very well) for your reviews on the last chp. Sorry for the late updates guys i'm starting to turn into communitychannel i know (hope you understood that reference) with my updating system and I just yeah sorry sorry now enjoy!  
><strong>

"Two Budweisers!" my friend and coworker Gwaine informed me as I was on the phone with my friend Morgana. I gave him the one second sign.  
>"Sorry you'll have to wait the princess and heir to this establishment is on her phone," Gwaine told the waiting customer. I stuck my tongue out at him.<br>"So you don't mind if my brother and his friend crash at our place for a while do you? I mean I know it's sudden but he's my brother and I couldn't really say no to him," Morgana said to me.  
>"Look I don't mind at all it's just isn't it going to be awkward having them live with four girls? I mean come one we only have like one bathroom," I reminded her.<br>"They can suck it up then!" I smiled at her smart alec remark.  
>"Alright, whatever you say. Listen I'll be home around the usual time maybe earlier it's a slow night tonight," I told her as I looked out unto the empty bar.<br>"Ok have fun my little bartender!" she said. I laughed at that as I hung up and got the customer's order. My life is somewhat easy at the moment right now. I'm living with 3 very nice ladies Gwen, Anya, and Morgana, I'm doing well in college, and I am working a part time job at my dad's bar which meant free booze sometimes and it paid the bills.  
>"How's school going?" Gwaine asked cleaning a glass. He was my best guy buddy, there was never a dull moment with him.<br>"Like you could relate to my problems because you dropped out,"  
>"Oooh harsh Castiel I may have to take a swig to take away the pain," he said as he poured himself a glass of bourbon and took a sip.<br>"Ok I forgive you now," he smiled. He offered me some but I declined.  
>"Someone's gotta drive me home," I reminded him. We heard the bell tingle as the door opened and in walked these two very attractive guys wearing business suits. One looked very muscular and fit and blonde and had gorgeous blue eyes while the other was slightly lanky but had these huge blue eyes and raven black hair.<br>"Hi!" I greeted them as they sat down on the bar stools. They were the only two in the bar right now so I might as well have tried to make conversation with them as Gwaine tried to chug the rest of his drink before he left for the night. Blondie looked up at me and smirked. Wow that was a sexy smirk.  
>"I'm not really interested in a drink but I would like your number," he said smiling at me very confidently. Gwaine spit out his drink in laughter and quickly excused himself so he could laugh some more in the back room.<br>"See but we've hardly met each other so no. What about you, you want anything?" I asked turning to dark haired guy. He was about to open his mouth but Blondie interrupted him.  
>"Well we could meet each other over the phone or somewhere else if your not busy afterwards,"<br>"Knowing your name would be a bonus,"  
>"Don't you like the air of mystery though,"<br>"Not really because most nameless guys that go out with girls tend to be serial killers, does this usually work for you?" I asked.  
>"Can I have one of these cupcakes!" Dark haired guy asked as he pointed to the little plates with cupcakes I specially made on them.<br>"Yes you can," I said sliding it towards him.  
>"Merlin!" Blondie said to him. <p>


	82. And so we reach the end

**Ok guys I've got some explaining to do. I would make some witty excuse but you guys don't deserve that. Here is what happened and like why i've been gone.. stuff stuff got in the way! Like I got caught up with other stories I've been lazy and other things. So just letting you know that your requests for this story to come back have not gone unnoticed. But here's the thing I hate endings like honestly I still have not seen the end to the fifth series because I haven't prepared myself for it yet. However I want to be good to you guys so going off what I know happens in the last episode I'm going to give you the final chapter here of Anya and Castiel's story which means I'm basically skipping everything that happened in series 5 and just going straight for the end. it hurts to say goodbye to them and you know someday I might write more adventures about their time in Camelot but...yeah sorry I'm getting emotional about this hahaha anyways please enjoy this and be warned there is some cheesy doctor whoness in it but trust me it's going to make things convenient. And I'm sorry if there are questions that go unanswered most likely an you wanna ask about them just message me I won't be shy!**

Anya and I came to a stop as we approached lake Avalon to find Merlin crouched over someone. I had got his little mental message to come quickly but I hadn't really gotten what for. He looked up at us with red rimmed eyes and I finally noticed who he was crouched over. Anya let out a gasp beside me. I shook my head at him and quickly ran to his side. There on the ground was Arthur clutching his side looking as pale as a ghost. I tried not to let the tears come out yet, there was still a chance he could live through this. A second later I felt Anya beside me as she placed a hand on my shoulder none of us knew what to say and Arthur wasn't even speaking at all, instead he was letting out shallow breaths.  
>"Merlin you can fix this right?" I asked him hopefully. He looked up at me and I knew that his answer was no.<p>

"We have to try" I grit my teeth at him. He shook his head at me as I placed my hand on Arthur's wound and was caught by surprise as Arthur put his hand on top of mine.  
>"It's no use Castiel" he managed to say and I looked down at him now as he looked up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of his. I felt his calloused thumb rub over the top of my hand as I began to move it away from his wound.<p>

"But Arthur you'll die" I sadly stated the obvious hoping he didn't notice my voice cracking.

"We all have to go sometime" he smiled at me.

"Merlin, Anya. You two take care of her and Lily. Make sure no one makes her step down from the throne and make sure they're always happy. Keep my girls safe" Arthur told them.

"Girls and possibly a boy" I muttered under my breath.  
>"What?" Arthur asked surprised.<br>"I discovered what that necklace meant. Why it was going in a circle. It's because it's twins fraternal ones. And today I found I was pregnant" I told him. I was going to tell him that morning but he had already left.  
>"Please don't leave me" I whispered to him as I placed a hand on his cheek.<p>

"I love you" he breathed out. I leaned down and kissed him one last time and when I pulled away his eyes were closed. He almost looked like he was asleep. Now the tears began streaming down my face and I screamed and did many other things in that moment. Long ago when I had accidentally ended up here I hadn't expected all of this to happen but now it was my life. When Arthur and I were together I expected to him to live as long as me. We would grow old together. I clutched on to his dead body as Merlin suggested we give him a proper ceremony. I had to hold him one more time. After several minutes I kissed him on the top of the head.

* * *

><p>I straightened my hair as I looked in the mirror and let out a sigh. No matter how much I tried to hide them you could still see the visible bags under my eyes. Nobody could sleep these days. But hopefully today would be a happy day it would be Castiel's Coronation as Queen and ruler of Camelot.<br>"How do we look mummy?" Arya asked as she twirled around in her dress.

"Spectacular" I smiled at her and then glanced at Cas and quickly licked my hand to help push down a disobedient hair that was standing up.  
>"Disgusting" he muttered to himself. Merlin rushed into the room with something I hadn't seen in a while, a small smile on his face.<p>

"You look lovely" he kissed me on the cheek.

"You look good" I said.

"Wanna know something?" he asked me as he grabbed my hands. I was about to say something but he cut me off.  
>"I heard a prophecy that we are all going to see Arthur come to life again someday" he told me.<br>"That's insane" I whispered to him. He had to be joking with me there was nothing we could do to make that happen.  
>"Wait for it" he whispered. There was a familiar whooshing noise as the TARDIS appeared in our room.<p>

"WHOA WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Arya shouted at the TARDIS'S appearance.  
>"Arya" I reprimanded her and had to contain my laughter<br>"Somebody called for a ride?" the Doctor stuck his head out. Arya and Cas immediatley let there curiousity get the best of them as they ran in.

"Oh sure come in if you like. I guess you don't need an invitation" the Doctor said sarcastically.  
>"I'll grab our things, you go get Castiel" Merlin told me.<br>"Whoa wait hang on" I grabbed Merlin's hand.  
>"Have you thought about this for a moment?" I asked, he looked absolutely jumpy.<br>"Of course I have I'm not an idiot. My job was to protect Arthur and I can continue it when we find him. My life is with you Anya and our children wherever you go I'm going"  
>"And vice versa" I told him. And with that I skipped off to Castiel's room. I practically slid in to find her in front of her vanity placing a small tiara on her head looking sadder than ever.<br>"HEY THERE! Wipe that frown of and turn it upside down" I smiled at her. She gave me a look.  
>"Not now Anya" she whispered. She had really lost herself these past couple of days and it hurt my heart to see her like this.<p>

"You're coming with me we are going to see Arthur" I told her.  
>"What?" she asked. I quickly told her all I could and I felt my heartbeat jump at her giddiness as the more I told her.<br>"LILY!" she screamed and Lily came running out.  
>"I didn't do it" she quickly said as she she walked up to us.<p>

"We are going to see Daddy again" she told her. Lily jumped into her arms with a smile on her face.

"Hang on I can't leave though! Who'll be Queen?" Castiel asked.  
>"Castiel! I have your necklace" Gwen said as she walked into the room. Castiel and I both shared knowing smiles. And with that we said our goodbyes to everything. It felt strange leaving the castle that we had lived in for so long. Now though was a time for us to go on to a new adventure.<br>"So where do you wanna go on this crazy scavenger hunt you all have planned?" the Doctor asked as we all walked into the TARDIS. Castiel and I looked at each other we had discussed this as we had taken our final walk around the castle.  
>"We know the place" I told him.<p>

* * *

><p>"And now we are reaching the dining hall where many of the people who lived in this castle ate" A tour guide droned on as he led a very bored tour group in.<p>

"No way people ate in a dining hall" a young ginger girl whispered sarcastically to her blond haired friend. The girl with blond hair giggled at her friend's statement. Castiel and Anya held hands as they looked upon their younger selves from long ago. Thank goodness all of them had disguised themselves up a bit to blend in or else they had no idea what would have happened if they were get recognized. Castiel and Anya began to remiss of there thoughts before their lives had changed and it seemed so strange that they were about to watch how everything started. Soon they had been called for a lunch break and headed outside.  
>"Come on Lily" Castiel muttered to her daughter as she grabbed her hand and followed behind the others.<p>

"Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?" Anya whispered to Merlin and Merlin chuckled at her statement. The Five of them stared in awe as they noticed how the castle had been kept in such good shape, it was almost as if they hadn't gone into the future.

"This is weird" Cas whispered to the adults near him.

"You're telling us" Castiel replied. They kept their distance as they watched the younger girls walk down to the lake. Castiel sat down beside Anya at the little picnic they had set up.

"I dare you to go jump into that lake" Castiel whispered to Anya as they watched themselves. Anya smiled to herself and looked at her best and dearest friend.

"No way" Anya quoted herself.

"Come on just because the waters a weird brownish bluish color doesn't mean its gross to swim in. I'm sure it's fine"  
>"Ok you convinced me" The two of them burst into a fit of giggles. Suddenly the girls noticed something different this time though.<br>"Why aren't we leaving?" Anya asked. Castiel finally recollected why and hit Merlin on the chest.

"Ow" he complained like a child.  
>"Call us over" she advised.<br>"Is that safe?"

"You have to do it"

Merlin stood up and put his hands up to his mouth to project his voice.  
>"COME BACK" he shouted. The young Castiel and Anya got up and from there everything fell into motion. Once they had gone under water, the quintet ran down to the lake and nothing happened.<br>"He's going to come" Castiel said as she walked into the water knee deep, and still nothing happened. They all were growing impatient now but once it felt like they had waited long enough they felt it was time to go.  
>"I'm sorry I thought it would work" Anya apologized as she looked at Castiel's tear stained face suddenly they heard the sound of someone emerging from the water. Castiel quickly turned around to find Arthur, surprisingly shirtless but alive. She quickly ran to him and jumped on top of him throwing her arms around his neck.<br>"You're alive" Castiel smiled at him.  
>"I had a feeling that might happen" he told her.<br>"No you didn't" she joked kissing him. When they pulled away from each other both of them noticed something.

"Um your naked" Castiel gasped.  
>"It appears I am. MERLIN"<p>

**And they lived happily ever after :'D**


End file.
